Como la Lluvia
by CattylovesYaoi
Summary: No supo cómo pasó. O tal vez, sí lo sabía. El caso es que estaba enamorado de Naruto. ¡Un chico! ¡Ocho años mayor que él! ¡Y para rematar, su niñero! Como a todos nos ocurre, Sasuke se enamoró sin ser consciente del todo. *Resumen completo adentro* NaruSasu. Pasen a leer!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y quitarme la frustración del final, además de contribuir al yaoi de este fandom. Sin ánimo de lucro._

 **Resumen:** No supo cómo pasó. O tal vez, sí lo sabía. El caso es que estaba enamorado de Naruto. ¡Un chico! ¡Ocho años mayor que él! ¡Y para rematar, su niñero! Como a todos nos ocurre, Sasuke se enamoró sin ser consciente del todo. Al principio era algo leve, suave; casi una débil caricia. Y luego… ya no había momento en que no pensara en él, en que su corazón latiera alocado, o sintiera mariposas en el estómago. Su amor era como la lluvia. Suave, leve, grácil, al principio. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ganaba fuerza. NaruSasu.

 _ **Como la Lluvia**_

 **Capítulo I : **_**El Prodigio y el Rubio.**_

El agudo sonido del despertador, le hizo dar un brinco en la cama. Abrió los ojos, dejando ver el azul de sus irises.

Se levantó de la cama con movimientos sumamente lentos y patosos, -que demostraban su somnolencia- y caminó con un solo ojo abierto, hacia el baño, bostezando muchas veces.

Luego de quince minutos, ya se había duchado y vestido. Se miró en el espejo.

Las ojeras eran demasiado notorias, a pesar de que poseía una piel trigueña. El cabello rubio estaba húmedo; incluso algunas gotas le mojaban los hombros y la espalda. El flequillo le cubría los ojos, levemente.

Frunció los labios con fuerza, y puso las manos en puños.

Gaara no había llegado a dormir. Otra vez.

Se sentó en la cama, aún deshecha, con el celular en la mano. Marcó el número de Temari, la hermana mayor de su _novio._

Ya ni quiera estaba seguro de si lo que tenía con Gaara podía llamarse relación.

-¿Naruto? –Oyó la voz adormilada de la rubia. -¿Pasa algo? ¿Gaara…?

-Temari. Asumo que por lo que me dices, Gaara no está contigo. –Del otro lado de la línea, Temari se revolvió en su cama.

-No, no está aquí. –Confirmó. –No le he visto desde la semana pasada. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Pelearon?

-No llegó a dormir. Y no es la primera vez. Si no hemos peleado, es porque a pesar de que vivimos "juntos" –No pudo evitar hacer comillas con los dedos de la mano libre, a pesar de que la muchacha no podía verlo. –Y somos pareja, no le veo desde hace tres días.

-Naruto… -Susurró Temari. –Puedes llamar a Kankuro… puede que él sepa algo…

-No. –Fue tajante. –Ya llegué al límite de mi paciencia, Temari.

-Naruto…

-Ya me cansé de esto. –Se levantó de la cama.

Vio la guitarra eléctrica de Gaara junto al armario. Sus ojos azules brillaron de determinación. Cuando tomó bruscamente la guitarra, las cuerdas de ésta emitieron un sonido desafinado, lo que puso en alerta a Temari.

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Su voz estaba teñida de preocupación. -¡Naruto! –Gritó cuando oyó un estruendo al otro lado de la línea. -¡Naruto! ¡¿Naruto, estás ahí?!

-Sí.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

-Tiré su guitarra por la ventana.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

-Como siempre, tuvo un sobresaliente, Uchiha-san. –La profesora de literatura felicitó a su mejor alumno, regalándole una amable sonrisa.

-Gracias. –Contestó el aludido, sin mutar su expresión tranquila. Giró la cabeza, mirando el patio de la escuela, como hacía siempre que no estaban explicando algo o haciendo su tarea. Estaban a dos semanas de comenzar las vacaciones de verano. No es que aquello fuera algo de suma importancia en su vida. Seguiría estudiando, leyendo, tocando el piano y dibujando. Fuera a la escuela o no.

-Eh, Sasuke. –El pelinegro dejó de mirar el patio, y volteó para dirigirle su atención al muchacho que le había hablado. Juugo. Podía considerar al de cabello anaranjado como un amigo.

-¿Qué?

-Estaba pensando que hoy por la tarde podríamos ir al lago en bici. ¿Qué te parece? Podrías dibujar, y yo podré estar lejos de mi casa un rato. –Propuso el corpulento muchacho. Tenían doce años, pero Juugo superaba a muchos en masa muscular y altura. A pesar de su apariencia que podía mal interpretarse como la de un bravucón, Juugo era bastante tranquilo.

-Mi madre no dejará que vaya solo. ¿Estás dispuesto a estar con la molesta de Karin acechando?

-Bueno… estamos de acuerdo en que Karin es molesta, pero, ¿de verdad no te dejan ir al parque solo?

-¿Y qué esperas? –Dijo a la defensiva, aunque su tono y su rostro seguían tan serios y apáticos como siempre. –Ella está obsesionada con que algo podría ocurrirme.

-Sí, bueno… Supongo que podemos decirle a Karin que no esté tan cerca, ¿verdad? –Juugo sonrió amablemente.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

-¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa, Sai? ¡Solo será esta noche! ¡Lo juro! El bus hacia Konoha parte mañana. –Pidió Naruto, desesperado a su pelinegro amigo.

-¿Por qué me avisas hasta ahora? Es muy tarde, podría haber preparado la cena o algo así. –Respondió Sai, relajado.

-¡¿Eso es un sí?! –Casi gritó el rubio, el alivio y la euforia lo embargaban.

-Claro, pero quiero saber porque repentinamente vas a viajar donde tus padrinos. ¿Pasó algo con tu trabajo?

-Todo se fue al demonio, Sai. –Dijo Naruto, en voz baja. –Terminé con Gaara, y me fue a hacer una escenita al _Shukaku_ y Baki terminó despidiéndome. Esta misma mañana me fui de su departamento con mi maleta y un poco de dinero… Y ahora estoy a la deriva.

-¿Por qué terminaron tan de repente?

Naruto se bajó del bus que lo dejaba en _El Valle del Fin,_ la ciudad donde Sai y su novia Ino vivían. Arrastró su maleta con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía su celular.

-Ya llegué. –Avisó. –Te lo contaré en tu casa. Hay mucha gente aquí, ya casi me han tirado al suelo dos veces,.. ¡Oiga! –Naruto fulminó con la mirada a un hombre gordo que lo había empujado y pisado. -¡Tenga más cuidado! –Dijo, evidentemente cabreado.

-Bien, nos vemos en un rato, Naruto. –Se despidió Sai, suspirando.

-Gracias, Sai. Nos vemos.

El rubio caminó a través de la masa de gente que había en el terminal de buses, empujando y pisando sin pedir disculpas, como todos hacían.

Aún se sentía enojado y triste por todo. Había sido novio de Gaara durante tres años, lo conocía hace cuatro, no había día en que no estuvieran juntos. Hasta hace cinco meses. El pelirrojo comenzó a salir demasiado seguido en opinión de Uzumaki; pasaba días sin saber de él, hasta que alguien lo llamaba para avisarle que Gaara estaba tirado borracho en casa de un amigo, o incluso en la calle. O muy pocas veces, el mismo Gaara conseguía llegar a casa, aunque casi cayéndose de borracho. Al principio Naruto creyó que era una etapa, que Gaara estaba tratando de desahogarse de algún problema, pero luego el problema no hacía más que crecer.

Por fin, salió a las calles de El Valle –así lo llamaba la mayoría-. Era precioso. Habían muchos árboles, incluso vio una extensión de agua que bien podría ser una laguna, o parte de un lago.

La casa de Ino y Sai estaba situada en el centro de la pequeña ciudad, allí habían muchas tiendas pequeñas, y mucha gente transitaba por ahí, a pesar de ser más de las nueve de la noche. Al parecer, había un festival o algo así, porque muchos vestían ropa tradicional y máscaras.

Vio un puesto de ramen, cuyo letrero ponía _Ichiraku Ramen._ Un delicioso aroma le llegó a la nariz.

Sonriendo por primera vez en el día, Naruto caminó hacia el pequeño puesto. Estaba seguro que le entraban uno o dos tazones, y no tendría problemas con las comidas dietéticas de Ino, que eran para morirse de hambre.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

-Sasuke-san, que lo disfrute. –El pelinegro asintió mínimamente hacia la pelirroja con anteojos que ponía un plato frente a él. –Que lo disfrute, Mikoto-sama. –Repitió la acción con la bella mujer de cabello negro, cuyos movimientos desprendían elegancia por todas partes.

-Gracias, Karin. –Dijo, tomando su copa. –Sasuke, ¿cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?

-Igual que siempre, madre. –Respondió en voz baja, comenzando a comer. Mikoto asintió y empezó a comer también. Luego de varios minutos en que ambos comieron en silencio, Sasuke recordó la propuesta de Juugo. –Madre.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? –Los ojos negros se posaron el los suyos.

-Me preguntaba si mañana puedo ir al parque con Juugo. –Dijo tranquilamente.

-Puedes, querido. –Mikoto sonrió. –Pero Karin debe acompañarte.

-Ese es el problema, madre. Ya no soy un niño pequeño, puedo ir al parque solo. –Dijo en un arranque de enojo. Aunque habló con sequedad, lo que demostró su malhumor.

-No vas a ir solo a ninguna parte, Sasuke. Es peligroso. –Mikoto frunció sus delgadas cejas, y también los labios al hablar. Estaba siendo tajante.

-¿Cómo ir a un parque va a ser peligroso, madre? ¡Esta ciudad es muy pacífica! –Casi gruñó, ambos mostraban idénticas expresiones de dura determinación. Labios y cejas fruncidos.

-Recuerda con quien estás hablando, Sasuke. –Dijo Mikoto, sin despegar la vista de los ojos de su hijo menor. –Soy tu madre.

-También harías bien de recordar quién soy yo, madre. Está claro que no soy Itachi. –Mikoto abrió los ojos de par en par, soltando un jadeo ahogado. –No me va a arroll…

-¡Sasuke-san!

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

-Tiré su guitarra eléctrica por la ventana. Y guardé todas mis cosas en la maleta. Luego me fui al trabajo, y llegué tarde… Baki dijo "Esta es la última, mocoso" y realmente… fue la última que me aguantó. Cerca de las tres de la tarde, Gaara llegó borracho al _Shukaku_. Yo estaba sirviéndole a un cliente, y se me tiró encima. Comenzó a gritar. En resumen, fue un desastre. Terminamos con la policía dentro del local, clientes asustados, otros molestos… y conmigo despedido.

-Por Dios. –Suspiró Ino. -¿Y ahora qué harás?

-Volveré a casa de la vieja Tsunade y Ero-sennin.

-Konoha, ¿eh? –Ino sonrió. –Me trae muchos recuerdos.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer en Konoha, Naruto? Sabes perfectamente el porqué de tu huida de ese lugar. –Dijo Sai, seriamente.

-¡No hui!

-Sabes que sí. –Sai lo miró fijamente. –Naruto, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí en El Valle.

-Pero… solo los conozco a ustedes, y… ¿En qué demonios trabajaría?

-¿Acaso en Konoha no serían iguales o peores tus problemas? –Dijo Sai.

-Pero… -Naruto suspiró, abatido. –Tienes razón. Allí sería mucho peor.

-¡Naruto! –Dijo Ino, luego de unos minutos en que los tres estuvieron en silencio. La rubia sonrió enseñando los dientes. -¡Lo tengo! ¡Sé de un excelente trabajo!

-¡¿En serio?! –Naruto sonrió igual de emocionado. -¡¿Qué es?!

-¡De niñero! –Gritó Ino, con los ojos brillando.

-¿Ni… ñero…? –La sonrisa se esfumó totalmente de los labios de Uzumaki. Un tic se apoderó de su ojo y ceja derecha.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Hola! Me llamo Catty

Esta es la primera historia que publico, y planeo que sea un long-fic

Me encantaría saber qué opinan!

See you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y quitarme la frustración del final, además de contribuir el yaoi de este fandom. Sin ánimo de lucro._

 _ **Como la Lluvia**_

 **Capítulo II:** _ **Primer encuentro.**_

Naruto fulminó con la mirada a Sai, que luchaba por no reír. Fallando, por supuesto. Unos ruiditos ahogados escapaban de sus labios. El pelinegro se llevó las manos a la boca, para disimular. Pero los movimientos de sus hombros lo decían todo.

-¡Ino! ¿Cómo yo voy a ser un niñero? ¡Eso no va conmigo! –Protestó Uzumaki, inflando las mejillas y haciendo puchero. Yamanaka sonrió.

-Claro que va contigo, porque no estás en posición de ser quisquilloso, Naruto. Estás desempleado, y no tienes dinero. Además pagan muy bien. Sé de una agencia que hay aquí en la ciudad. Al menos podrías tomar el empleo solo por el verano. –Habló con seriedad.

-¡No tengo experiencia en eso! Intentarlo siquiera, es perder el tiempo. –Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-Pues te inventas algo. –Ino se encogió de hombros. –Vamos a ser tu referencia. Le voy a decir a Hinata que nos preste a Hanabi para ayudarte.

-Lo haces sonar de una forma horrible…

-¿Y eso qué importa, idiota? –Ino lo fulminó con la mirada. –Hanabi es perfecta, tiene catorce y podemos decir que la cuidaste hace unos años, ¡Es perfecto!

-En ese caso, para que sea más creíble, llevemos a Hinata también. Nos inventaremos una buena idea con ayuda de Shikamaru. –Propuso Sai. –Ahora el problema… es que para ayudarlo nosotros… ¿debemos conseguir un bebé?

-Sí. –Ino asintió, llevándose la mano a la barbilla, pensativa. –Creo que podemos usar una foto de internet, le inventamos que somos padres jóvenes… y que nuestro… ¿Inojin te parece un buen nombre, Sai?

-Es bueno. –El pelinegro asintió. Naruto los miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Eran un par de locos calculadores, mentirosos y raros.

-Bien, y si preguntan por Inojin-chan, le diremos que ya tiene edad suficiente para ir al pre-escolar. –Ino y Sai asintieron. –Joder Sai, tenemos veinte. Significa que me embarazaste a los dieciséis más o menos… -El pelinegro rio. –No te preocupes, Naruto. Tienes el trabajo asegurado. ¡Para algo estudio para ser actriz! Lloraré contando nuestra dura historia con Inojin-chan y tus heroicos cuidados… Y sobre Hina-chan, ella querrá ayudarte de sobra. A Hanabi le pagamos un poco y listo. –Ino le sonrió a Uzumaki de una forma que le dio miedo.

-Gracias por planear todo, pero yo no he dicho que vaya a aceptar ser niñero… -Apenas terminó de hablar, una mirada celeste lo fulminó.

-Tú te callas, torpe. Necesitas trabajo, y ya te dije, que no estás en condición de ser quisquilloso. Mañana a primera hora, engañaremos a Konan-san. –Los ojos celestes brillaron de determinación.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

-¿Tienes experiencia en cuidar niños? –Preguntó la hermosa mujer que respondía al nombre de Konan. Naruto tragó saliva. Odiaba mentir, por el simple hecho de que se ponía demasiado nervioso.

Habían pasado tres días desde que había llegado a El Valle. Ino había pensado que necesitarían un día o dos para planear todo de manera que saliera perfecto.

-Yo… eh… sí. –Su voz tembló. Estaba sudando frío.

 _-¡Pobre de ti que no lo consigas, Naruto idiota! ¡Te golpearé hasta la muerte por todo lo que hemos tenido que hacer!_

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Y nada tenía que ver la acción de mentir.

-No suenas muy convencido, Uzumaki-kun. Es bastante inusual tener hombres trabajando en nuestra agencia, pero si tienes referencias todo sería más fácil. ¿Las tienes?

-Sí… están afuera. He… he cuidado a muchos niños, pero solo he podido contactar a dos familias. Yamanaka y Hyuuga. –Dijo, luego de carraspear. _Cálmate, cálmate._

 _-Con solo decir mi apellido y el de Hinata, ganarás muchos puntos. ¡No olvides que tienes amigas de familias importantes, torpe!_

-Oh. –Konan sonrió encantada. –Entonces, Uzumaki-kun, diles que pasen. –Naruto asintió, cortado. Ino, Sai y Shikamaru habían arreglado todo tan bien, que todo lo que Nara había dicho, estaba ocurriendo.

Uzumaki abrió la puerta y miró a las hermanas Hyuuga, Sai e Ino.

-Por favor, pasen, Hinata-san, Hanabi-chan, Ino-chan, Sai-kun.

 _-Si ven que ellos te dejan tratarlos con tales confianzas, se confiarán más. –Había dicho Shikamaru._

-¡Naruto-nii-chan! –Dijo Hanabi, sonriendo con maestría, lanzándose a abrazarlo.

 _La cría puede ser una excelente actriz por un poco de dinero._ Pensó Naruto.

-Hanabi-chan. –Sonrió, y le acarició el pelo.

-Mantén las manos donde pueda verlas, degenerado. –Susurró la pequeña de las Hyuuga, en su oído, mientras que Konan podía ver la dulce y muy bien fingida sonrisa.

-Siéntense, por favor. –Konan sonrió. Cuando los demás lo hicieron, continuó. –Naruto-kun dice que ustedes son sus referencias. Y por lo que veo, parecen llevarse muy bien con él.

-¡Es que Naruto-nii-chan es genial! –Sonrió Hannabi, comenzando con su parte del teatro. –Me cuidó cuando mi padre se fue de viaje con Hinata-nee-sama. Usted sabe que perdimos a madre hace tiempo… Bueno, volviendo a Naruto-nii-chan, me cuidó durante tres semanas la primera vez. Yo tenía solo diez años. Naruto-nii-chan me contó que trabajaba para comprar las medicinas de su padrino Jiraiya…

-¿Comenzaste a trabajar a temprana edad, Naruto-kun? –Preguntó Konan.

-Desde los dieciséis, aunque solo los veranos y cuando era necesario. Aunque nunca descuidé mis estudios por ello. –Dijo, intentando sonar seguro. Lo consiguió, ya que no era mentira.

-Admirable. –Alabó la mujer. -¿Cuidaste más veces de Hanabi-san?

-La cuidé dos veranos. Entonces tuve que irme a estudiar.

-¿Qué estudias, Naruto-kun?

-Arquitectura. –Aquello no era mentira. Por suerte, ya había salido de vacaciones. Y ahora que lo pensaba… tendría que cambiarse de Universidad. Vivir en Suna ya no era una opción.

Tal vez La Nube sería una buena opción, la Universidad _Hachibi_ era de las mejores.

-Muy buena elección. Bien, Hinata-san, ¿tiene algo que agregar?

-N-Naruto-kun… ¡Es un muy buen chico! Cuidó muy bien de Hanabi, y mi padre le está muy agradecido. –Dijo la pelinegra.

-De acuerdo. Ahora, Ino-san, Sai-kun, ¿qué pueden decirme de Naruto-kun?

-Naruto nos ayudó en nuestros peores momentos. Yo quedé embarazada a los dieciséis, aunque pocos lo saben, por mi familia. Y espero que esto siga así. –Miró a Konan, casi amenazante. La mujer asintió. -Naruto cuidó a nuestro Inojin muchas veces… yo tenía que hacer como que seguía siendo una adolescente nacida en un buen clan, y con todo lo que eso conlleva… Ya sabe, ir a la escuela, fiestas de clanes… Y casi no podía estar con mi niño… Una sirvienta lo cuidaba casi todo el tiempo, pero Naruto nos salvaba a Sai y a mí para las fiestas, y cenas familiares. Fueron momentos muy difíciles… -Sus ojos celestes se llenaron de lágrimas. Sai puso una mano en su hombro.

Naruto quería gritar. ¡Todos eran una bola de mentirosos! Incluido él.

–Éste es mi Inojin-chan. –Mostró la foto de un niño muy pálido, rubio y con grandes ojos celestes. Shikamaru era un as usando Photoshop. El niño era una perfecta mezcla de Ino y Sai. –Ahora tiene cuatro años y está por comenzar el pre-escolar, ¿no es adorable, Konan-san?

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

-Naruto-kun, tienes el trabajo. –Konan le sonrió amablemente. Ino y compañía habían salido de la pequeña oficina. Naruto sonrió.

-¡Muchas gracias, Konan-san! –Hizo una reverencia.

-Demostraste ser alguien muy confiable. –Naruto casi cae de rodillas. La culpa, el arrepentimiento… Eran demasiado para él. ¡Por eso odiaba mentir! Fueran mentiras piadosas o no. –Tengo el trabajo perfecto para ti, pues tienes experiencia con familias acomodadas. –Konan sonrió. –Justo hoy en la mañana llamó Uchiha Mikoto, ¿has oído hablar de ella?

-La verdad… es que no. –Naruto negó con su cabeza.

-Son una familia muy importante aquí en El Valle, y en todo el país. –Explicó Konan. –Mikoto-sama se irá de viaje durante todo el verano. Su vuelo es éste jueves. –Estaban a lunes. –Y quiere que le enviemos a alguien para cuidar a su hijo, Sasuke-san. –Konan abrió un cajón de su escritorio, buscó entre unas carpetas, hasta sacar una fotografía. Se la entregó a Naruto. –Es él.

Naruto miró al niño de la fotografía, casi con indiferencia. Sí, casi. Porque tenía una mirada penetrante, algo inusual en un niño. Además que era un crío bastante mono.

-¿Qué edad tiene? –Preguntó.

-Doce. –Konan sonrió, levemente. –Mikoto-sama quiere que estés a su lado en todo momento, por lo que solicita que te alojes en su casa durante lo que dure tu trabajo.

 _¡Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad!_ Pensó Naruto. _Justo ahora no tengo donde quedarme… Y no tengo ganas de molestar a Ino y Sai tanto tiempo… Y lo mejor, ¡Adiós comida dietética!_

-Entiendo. –Dijo, serio. -¿Cuándo empiezo?

-Mañana debes ir a su casa a las tres de la tarde. Ella te explicará los detalles, Naruto-kun.

-¡Muchas gracias, Konan-san! –Hizo otra reverencia. Sus ojos azules brillaban.

 _Gracias a Ino, Sai, Hinata, y Hanabi, no todo se había ido al demonio._

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Llamarle _casa_ a esa mansión era quedarse demasiado corto, ¡Era enorme! ¡Incluso tenía un pequeño bosque! Además de enorme, la mansión era muy hermosa, y era una verdadera obra de arte ante sus adiestrados ojos de arquitecto.

Se acercó a pasos lentos a la imponente puerta principal, arrastrando su maleta tras él. Tocó el timbre.

Tuvo que esperar solo unos pocos segundos antes de que una muchacha pelirroja con anteojos le abriera la puerta. Vestía un uniforme de empleada doméstica de esos que solo se veían en las películas o en las series anime. Un vestido negro con encajes blancos, el delantal y unos zapatos bajos, muy brillantes. La chica estaba impecable, muy bien peinada, también-

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto –Le hizo una pequeña reverencia. –Vengo de _Akatsuki,_ Uchiha-sama solicitó una niñera para su hijo. Y bueno, yo fui elegido para el trabajo. –La pelirroja lo miró evidentemente sorprendida, y algo incrédula. –Ya sé que no es usual que hombres trabajen en esto, pero siempre hay excepciones, ¿no cree? Konan-san me dio este sobre para Uchiha-sama. –Le entregó un sobre negro con nubes rojas. La chica lo tomó.

-Pase por favor, y espere aquí. –Se movió de la puerta, dejando entrar a Naruto. Luego, desapareció por uno de los muchos pasillos que podían verse.

SI la mansión era una obra de arte por fuera, la exquisita decoración de adentro, y la precisión de la construcción, la hacían ver como algo hecho por un Dios.

Pronto volvió la muchacha pelirroja.

-Sígame, Uzumaki-san. –Pidió, haciéndole una seña con la mano. Naruto asintió, y la siguió en silencio, mirando impresionado y maravillado cada rincón de la _casa_ que estaba en su campo de visión.

La chica se detuvo frente a una puerta, y golpeó con los nudillos dos veces, suavemente.

- _Pasa, Karin._ –Dijo una voz femenina. La pelirroja abrió la puerta, dejando ver una habitación que parecía ser un estudio. -¿Usted es Uzumaki Naruto-san? –La mujer era muy bella, y creyó encontrar en su rostro, muchos de los rasgos que poseía el niño de la fotografía.

-Soy yo. –Dijo, seriamente. –Es un placer, Uchiha-sama. –Hizo una reverencia.

-Igualmente. –La mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia, y se sentó tras su escritorio. –Tome asiento, Uzumaki-san. –Naruto se sentó en una silla que gritaba _¡Carísima!_ por todos lados. En realidad, todo en aquella casa parecía gritar lo mismo, incluso la misma señora Uchiha. –No es muy usual que un muchacho trabaje en este tipo de cosas, pero Konan-san confía en usted, así que lo haré yo también. Además, creo que al ser un chico Sasuke se sentirá más cómodo contigo. No es que él odie a las chicas, o algo así. Él pocas veces les hablaba, o algo. Pero por algún motivo, siempre terminan renunciando. –Explicó la mujer. –Quiero que estés junto a él día y noche. No puedes dejarlo solo en ningún momento. Si quiere ir a alguna parte, lo acompañarás, y siempre irán con el chofer, ¿entendido, Naruto-san? –El rubio parpadeó lentamente. Abrumado.

La señora Uchiha era algo obsesiva con los cuidados que le daba a su hijo, en su opinión.

-Entiendo. –Dijo, asintiendo. Si era obsesiva o no, no era su problema.

-Karin te dará los horarios de las distintas clases que toma Sasuke. –Informó la elegante mujer. Naruto volvió a asentir. –De hecho, en media hora Sasuke sale de la escuela. Debes ir a buscarlo, Aburame-san te llevará.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

-¡Sasuke-kun!

El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco, tan rápidamente, que ni se notó. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo por donde iba caminando. Volteó para ver a la niña de ojos verdes, que corría hacia él, con el estuche de su violín en la mano.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Jadeó la del cabello rosa. –Gracias por esperarme. ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a dar un paseo ahora? –Propuso, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No puedo. –De hecho, no le estaba mintiendo. Ni en un millón de años lo dejarían salir solo. Y lo que Sakura buscaba era un cita, ¿qué clase de cita es cuando la sirvienta te acompaña? Tampoco es que quisiera tener una cita con Haruno.

-Oh, ya veo. –Dijo, decepcionada. –Tal vez para otra ocasión. –Sasuke no contestó, siguió caminando hacia la salida de la escuela. –Sasuke-kun. –Llamó la niña.

-¿Hn? –Dijo sin detener su marcha, ni mirarla.

-Yo… quisiera saber… si tú… -Sakura estaba completamente roja. – ¿Quieres tocar en dúo conmigo para la despedida de los de último año? –Dijo de sopetón. Sasuke se detuvo, y la miró, al fin.

-¿Cuándo es? –Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo un calorcito en el pecho. La esperanza y la alegría.

-Es el viernes de la otra semana. –Dijo, con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Qué tocaríamos? –Sakura creyó olvidar como respirar. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Le había encantado que Sasuke se refiriera a ellos como un _nosotros._

-Pensé en que podríamos tocar _Nocturne_ de Chopin… -Dijo, jugando con sus delicadas manos.

-Bien. Si quieres practicar, ven a mi casa. –Dijo, tranquilamente. Sin ser consciente de que había hecho a Sakura, la niña más feliz y enamorada del mundo. –Mañana arreglamos eso, ¿estás de acuerdo? –Ya estaban en la salida de la escuela.

-¡Sí, Sasuke-kun! –Dijo emocionada.

-Entonces, te veo luego. –Se despidió el pelinegro. Vio el coche donde Shino lo venía a buscar sin falta cada día. Resopló, irritado.

-Es una chica muy guapa. –Dijo una voz masculina detrás de él. Sasuke volteó en seguida. Sus ojos negros se toparon con unos azules. El muchacho rubio sonreía entre burlón y divertido. –No deberías parecer tan molesto. –Añadió. Sasuke solo lo miraba, confundido y ahora enojado. ¿Quién se creía ese extraño para venir a burlarse de él?

-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó, con la voz cargada de veneno. El rubio no dejó de sonreír. Aquello lo hizo enojar aún más.

-Uzumaki Naruto. –Se presentó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. –Soy tu nueva… Demonios. Ni muerto me referiría a mí mismo como niñera. –Habló más para sí mismo. –Soy tu nuevo _niñero_. –Se corrigió. Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué tú qué? –Dijo sin mostrar su incredulidad. ¿Qué era toda esa estupidez? ¿Acaso madre había enloquecido? ¿O era su castigo por haber sido irrespetuoso hace unos días?

-Qué irritante. Soy tu nuevo niñero. Ya sabes, los que cuidan mocosos como tú. –Dijo para picarlo. De pronto Naruto sintió ganas de quitarle la cara de estreñido que tenía. –Ahora, sube al auto.

-No. –Dijo, desafiándolo. Tenía levemente alzada una de sus delgadas cejas negras.

-¿No quieres ir en coche? –El rubio también alzó una ceja. Sasuke lo miró con las cejas y los labios fruncidos. –Vale. –El rubio de encogió de hombros. –Nos vamos caminando, entonces. –Sasuke no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Acaso ese cabeza hueca no sabía que madre no lo dejaba ir caminando a ninguna parte? Lo despedirían si se enteraban… Porque él no iba a negarse. En todo caso, ¿qué le importaba si lo despedían o no? Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, pero nunca había podido ir a casa caminando. No le importaba nada más que dejar de sentirse un prisionero de madre y sus miedos.

-Sí. –Contestó, con firmeza. Su expresión se había relajado completamente. Naruto rió, y sorpresivamente le revolvió los negros cabellos.

-Eres divertido, enano. –Dijo antes de caminar hacia el coche para hablar con Shino. Sasuke lo contempló con infantil rencor. Se había atrevido a llamarle _enano._ Ya se las pagaría ese… _dobe._

El rubio se acercó a él, sonriendo, otra vez.

-Ya, vámonos. –Dijo, haciéndole señas para que comenzara a caminar con él. Sasuke lo siguió en seguida.

Tal vez madre intentaba castigarle trayéndole a ese cabeza hueca como niñera, pero le había salido el tiro por la culata.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Por fin se encuentran! Aquí parte oficialmente la historia de amor entre esos dos ;)

Hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo :D

El capítulo anterior fue algo corto, pero no se preocupen. A medida que avanza la historia irán siendo más extensos.

Sobre las actualizaciones, intentaré actualizar al menos una vez por semana (Aunque aún no decido un día en específico). Ésta vez subí dos capítulos, porque como ya dije, creo que el primero fue corto.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer mi historia, y más agradecida estoy con quienes me dejaron favoritos, alertas y a Diane-chan16 por su review :D Me hicieron muy feliz C:

 **Diane-chan16** : Comprendo la frustración de esas historias incompletas... Me ha pasado muchas veces. Y hay algunas que son realmente buenas... Me gustaría saber qué opinas del nuevo capítulo :D Saludos!

Me gustaría saber qué piensan del nuevo capítulo, anímense a dejar sus comentarios :D

See you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y quitarme la frustración del final, además de contribuir el yaoi de este fandom. Sin ánimo de lucro._

 _ **Como la Lluvia**_

 **Capítulo III:** _ **El niñero.**_

-¿Eso de ahí es una laguna o un lago? –Preguntó Naruto, señalando la extensión de agua. Sasuke lo miró de reojo, el rubio se abrazaba a sí mismo, como si tuviera frío.

-Es un lago. –Contestó, con indiferencia.

Caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos. Naruto caminaba con las manos entrelazadas tras su nuca, mirando todo con atención, como si fuera un niño viendo los regalos bajo el árbol de navidad. Sasuke miraba al frente la mayoría del tiempo, a veces, se daba cuenta de los escalofríos que tenía el rubio, solo entonces, lo miraba de reojo.

Estaba seguro de que ese cabeza hueca venía de otro lado. Pero no iba a preguntárselo. Su orgullo no se lo permitía, mucho menos después de que lo hubiese llamado enano.

Pasaron por el centro de la ciudad, donde estaban todos los puestos de comida, ropa y otras cosas; y el parque. Sasuke recordó la propuesta de Juugo. De verdad que le habría gustado sentarse bajo un árbol a dibujar. Sobre todo, aquel frondoso árbol un poco alejado de los juegos.

El pelinegro no se dio cuenta de que se había detenido para observar el parque, con añoranza, según Naruto.

-Eh, chibi-chan. –Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a Uzumaki, que rio. –No me das miedo. Pareces un gatito tratando de ser un tigre.

-No me llames así, _usuratonkachi._ –Dijo Uchiha, con los labios levemente fruncidos.

-Puedo decirte como quiero, chibi-teme. Más aún si tú me insultas también. –El nuevo insulto enojó más al pelinegro, y Naruto lo notó. Riéndose nuevamente a costa de Uchiha, le pasó un brazo por los hombros. El pelinegro lo miro mal, diciendo un mudo: _Suéltame._ Sin embargo, a pesar de haber entendido lo que Sasuke quería transmitir con su mirada, Naruto no se alejó. –Chibi-teme, te invito a tomar un helado, sentados bajo ése árbol. –Naruto apuntó el árbol que Sasuke estaba observando antes.

Uchiha miró al rubio, incrédulo. ¿Cuántas reglas de madre pensaba saltarse ese cabeza hueca? Además… ¿tan obvias habían sido sus ganas de ir al parque?

-¿Por qué pones esa cara, chibi-teme? –Preguntó Naruto.

-¿Qué cara? –Dijo Sasuke, alzó ligeramente una de sus delgadas cejas negras.

-Olvídalo. –Naruto se encogió de hombros, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el puesto de helados, que estaba situado en una esquina del parque.

Había una larga fila. Madres y padres acompañando a sus hijos, uno que otro adolescente solo, grupitos de amigos, novios… Lo típico.

Sasuke caminó junto a Naruto para hacer la fila. Aunque nunca en sus doce años había hecho algo así. Si madre lo dejaba ir a tomar un helado, siempre eran en lugare _s_ costosos y estaba rodeado de gente que se creía el centro del mundo. Le gustaba más ésta forma.

-¿Naciste aquí en El Valle, chibi-teme? –Preguntó Naruto, mirándole con interés.

El pelinegro dudó de responderle al cabeza hueca, pero luego se decidió a hacerlo. Después de todo, el _niñero_ solo buscaba hacer más amena la espera, que iba a ser bastante larga.

-Sí. –Tampoco significaba que iba a contarle la historia de su vida. O mucho menos, iba a preguntarle lo mismo.

-Yo nací en Konoha. ¿Has ido alguna vez? –Comentó el rubio, avanzando lentamente un paso hacia el frente. Sasuke lo miró de reojo. Al parecer no iba a tener que renunciar a su orgullo para saber más del rubio. Porque aunque le costara admitirlo, lo encontraba un poco interesante.

Era la primera persona que no le hacía caso a madre. ¡Y en el primer día!

-Creo que una o dos veces. –Respondió tranquilamente. –Es un lugar muy alegre.

-Sí… -Naruto no sonaba muy seguro de ello. Sasuke juraría que la voz del rubio había sonado deprimida. Además su expresión se había vuelto un poco melancólica.

Uchiha sintió curiosidad, pero se contuvo de preguntar. Por su orgullo, y porque no era un metiche. Conocía muy bien el desagrado que generaba que otros intentaran meterse en tu vida, sobre todo con temas delicados. Presentía que Konoha era algo de lo que Naruto no quería hablar, como a él le pasaba con Itachi y Padre.

-¿Qué helado vas a pedir? –Dijo rápidamente, para cambiar de tema.

Realmente estaba empezando a comportarse raro. Nunca había intentado entablar una conversación, menos mantenerla. Pero el rubio tenía algo que le hacía querer hablar más. Y extrañamente, lo prefería sonriendo burlón que a lo miserable que se veía ahora.

-Me gustan todos. Pero más el de mora y crema. –La vida pareció volver a los ojos azules. Otra vez una sonrisa adornaba sus labios. -¿Y a ti cuál te gusta, chibi-teme?

Sasuke estaba seguro de que nunca había querido golpear tanto a alguien. ¡No dejaba de llamarle enano bastardo! El cabeza hueca lo estaba cabreando demasiado rápido.

Avanzaron un paso más. El pelinegro resopló antes de contestar.

-No me llames así. –Masculló. –Me gusta el de pistacho. –Dijo de mala gana. Sintió el brazo de Naruto rodeándole los hombros. –Suéltame.

-¿Por qué eres tan cerrado al cariño? –Naruto sonrió burlón, sin soltarle.

-¿Por qué tú eres tan confianzudo conmigo? ¡Nos conocemos desde hace menos de media hora! –Gruñó. Luego inspiró, para tranquilizarse. Naruto realmente lograba sacarlo de sus casillas con cualquier cosa.

-Te acostumbrarás. –Naruto sonrió un poco. –Siempre he sido cariñoso.

-No me acostumbraré. Ahora suéltame, no me interesa si eres cariñoso o no. –Dijo con evidente molestia, intentando zafarse del pequeño abrazo que Naruto le daba.

-Qué humor. –Dijo el rubio, sarcásticamente. Le quitó el brazo de los hombros, y avanzaron otro paso hacia el frente. Luego de varios minutos de espera y silencio, por fin llegó su turno.

-¿Simple o doble, chibi-teme? –Preguntó Naruto al pelinegro, que estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Triple. –Dijo inexpresivo. Aunque por dentro casi se reía. Había visto a Naruto mirar su estúpido monedero de rana hace un rato. Traía el dinero justo.

-¿Me quieres dejar en banca rota? –Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Triple. –Repitió, sin inmutarse. Naruto gruñó, y sacó todo el dinero de su monedero de rana, y se lo tendió al vendedor, que los observaba divertido.

-Tenga. –Dijo con tono lastimero. El vendedor rió.

-Puedo darles una copa y unas cucharas. Para compartir. –Dijo, sonriendo. Naruto lo miró como si fuera Dios. Sasuke miró perspicaz al castaño vendedor. Miraba raro a Naruto. El tipo de miradas que le daban las chicas de su club de fans.

Estaba consciente de que ahora los gays no ocultaban sus gustos, pero ver que ese tipo estaba coqueteándole a Naruto frente a él como si nada, le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Gracias. –Contestó Sasuke, serio. Sus labios eran una fina línea ahora, y sus cejas estaban levemente fruncidas. –Pistacho, mora-crema y… -Miró a Naruto. Todos amaban el chocolate… Y aunque a él no le gustaba mucho, el dinero era de Naruto. –Chocolate. –Se cruzó de brazos, otra vez.

-Te gusta parecer chulo, ¿eh? –Naruto sonrió. El vendedor preparó la copa (que era de plástico).

-Cállate, usuratonkashi. –Masculló, con un imperceptible puchero. El vendedor los miró, sonriendo.

-Con mi hermano peleamos igual. –Dijo. –Ten. –Le iba a entregar la copa a Naruto, pero Sasuke se la quitó antes. Seguro que el ofrecido quería rozarle la mano al cabeza hueca o algo así.

Pobre dobe… Pero él lo comprendía. Odiaba cuando el club de fans intentaba ese tipo de cosas con él. Solo por ésta vez lo ayudaría a no ser directamente acosado, porque no podía hacer nada contra la escrutadora mirada verde del vendedor. Solo mirarlo mal.

-No somos hermanos. –Dijo Naruto, con simpleza. Rodeó los hombros de Sasuke con un brazo, otra vez. Sasuke decidió que lo dejaría pasar, solo por esta vez.

-Oh. –Dijo el vendedor. -¿Primos…?

-Adiós. –Dijo Sasuke gélidamente, arrastrando a Naruto hacia el árbol que le gustaba.

Naruto rio. El pelinegro lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Dijo, serio.

-Tú. –Naruto sonrió cálidamente. Le entregó una pequeña cuchara roja de plástico. -¿Te gusta el chocolate?

-No. –Naruto lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-Calla y come. –Dijo llevándose una gran cucharada de helado de pistacho a la boca. –Era tu dinero después de todo. –Añadió. –Supuse que el chocolate te gustaba.

-¡Qué atento! –Naruto rió. –Gracias, chibi-chan.

-No me vuelvas a llamar así. –Dijo Sasuke, marcando cada palabra, lentamente. Su voz era de ultratumba. El flequillo cubrió sus ojos. –O lo pagarás.

-Eres tierno. –Comentó Naruto, como si no le hubiese amenazado.

¡Estúpido, cabeza hueca!

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Al final, resultó ser que el rubio idiota no era tan cabeza hueca como pensaba. Se las había arreglado para encontrarse con Shino antes de llegar a la mansión.

Pero cuando Mikoto preguntó el porqué del retraso de más de dos horas, Sasuke no dudó en responder que había querido dar un paseo, sorprendiendo a Naruto, -que iba a contestar algo parecido- e incluso a sí mismo. Luego pensó que era la forma de no deberle nada al usuratonkachi, aunque en el fondo, sabía que se sentía un poco feliz de haber ido al parque sin Karin y Shino. Y que había pasado un buen rato con el dobe.

Ahora Sasuke se dirigía al salón de música, donde descansaba su adorado piano negro. Comenzaría a practicar _Nocturne._

Se sentó frente al piano, y cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba las teclas, sin hacer ningún sonido. Cogió aire antes de abrir los ojos. Buscó las partituras de la canción, y comenzó a tocar, sin equivocarse.

Cuando la melodía comenzó a sonar, sintió que viajaba al pasado. Cuando adoraba a su hermano mayor.

 _-¡Enséñame a tocar el piano, Nii-san!_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

 _-Perdóname, Sasuke. Será la próxima vez._

-Estúpido nii-san. –Murmuró. Cambiando de canción, bruscamente. A la última que Itachi había compuesto. Era una melodía cálida, llena de buenos recuerdos.

 _-Perdóname, tonto hermano menor. Ya no habrá próxima vez._

Tocó con violencia las notas, antes de detenerse por completo. Tenía borrosa la vista.

 _-Te quiero, tonto hermano menor._

 _-Papá también está orgulloso de ti, Sasuke._

 _-¡Eres genial, nii-san!_

-Nii-san… -Murmuró, apretando los dientes. –No voy a llorar otra vez. No te lo mereces, Itachi. –Dijo, rencoroso. Inspiró hondo, y volvió a tocar _Nocturne._

Tenía que calmarse. Si madre lo encontraba así, se pondría aún más triste de lo normal.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

-Éstos son los horarios de las clases de Sasuke-san. –Karin le entregó una hoja impresa a Naruto.

-Gracias, Karin. –Dijo, asintiendo, mientras miraba la hoja, con desinterés. La pelirroja asintió, y se marchó a la cocina, a preparar la cena.

Naruto suspiró, aburrido. No tenía nada que hacer.

¿Estaría bien ir a explorar la casa? Se encogió de hombros. Estaba aburrido, y no había nada de malo con explorar la casa –Palacio- donde iba a vivir durante todo lo que quedaba del verano. Bueno… casi todo. Entraba a clases durante los primeros días de septiembre.

Además de Karin, había otras tres sirvientas, cuyos nombres desconocía.

Comenzó a recorrer los primeros pasillos, encontrando hermosas pinturas, también retratos de Mikoto-sama, el chibi, un hombre y un muchacho muy parecido a Sasuke.

Llevaba una hora dando vueltas por la mansión, cuando de lejos, comenzó a oír las notas de una canción que conocía muy bien. Su padre, Minato, adoraba tocarle aquella pieza a Kushina, su madre. Aunque no en piano, si no en violín.

Como hipnotizado, se fue acercando a la habitación de dónde provenía la melodía.

Abrió la blanca puerta, muy despacio. Lo que encontró ahí dentro lo dejó mudo.

Sasuke tocaba el piano como si fuera un profesional. Su expresión era tan tranquila y concentrada que Naruto se encontró embelesado mirándolo. Nuevamente, como si estuviera hipnotizado, se acercó al pelinegro, que parecía haberse olvidado del resto del mundo.

Naruto sintió cosquillear sus dedos. Aquella canción era tan especial para él… Y Sasuke tocaba tan increíblemente bien, que le daban ganas de sostener el arco y el violín, una vez más.

Desde que _aquello_ había sucedido, nunca más había tocado su instrumento favorito. Ni aunque se sintiera conectado a sus padres de alguna manera.

Naruto estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, que no se dio cuenta de que la canción había terminado, y ahora los ojos negros se habían posado en él, fijamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Inquirió Sasuke, tranquilamente, sacando al rubio de su trance.

-Seguí la música. –Respondió en voz baja. Juraría que había sonado como un robot.

-¿Tocas algún instrumento? –Preguntó Sasuke, con desinterés. Aunque por supuesto, era un tono bastante bien fingido. Le había causado mucha curiosidad la expresión de añoranza y tristeza del rubio.

-No. –Respondió, melancólico. _Ya no._

Se miraron en silencio durante varios minutos. El aura melancólica de Naruto le hizo fruncir el ceño a Sasuke, ligeramente.

-Hn. –Murmuró el pelinegro, volviendo su atención al piano. -¿Hay alguna canción que te guste? –No supo porque le preguntó aquello. Solo sabía que de pronto había querido deshacer ese silencio extraño y quitarle esa expresión miserable al niñero. Igual que en el parque.

-Esa es mi favorita. –El brillo volvió a los ojos azules. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración, hasta que soltó el aire, lentamente. – _Nocturne_ es mi favorita. –Sonrió un poco. –Y tú lo hacías muy bien para ser un chibi-teme. –Sasuke sintió ligeramente acaloradas las mejillas. Le había enfadado que lo volviera a tratar de enano, pero también lo avergonzaba el halago, aunque jamás se lo diría al cabeza hueca.

Se miraron, en silencio durante varios minutos.

-¿Puedes tocar algo para mí? –Preguntó Naruto, tímidamente. Sasuke suspiró casi imperceptiblemente. Se movió un poco de banco donde estaba sentado, para dejarle un espacio a Naruto. –Lo que sea está bien. –Añadió, sentándose a su lado.

Estaban tan cerca, que Sasuke sentía el calor que emanaba el rubio. También percibía su olor.

-Bien. –Dijo, serio.

Comenzó a tocar una melodía triste, que a momentos sonaba furiosa, y dolida.

A pesar de que le generaba melancolía, dolor e ira, la canción era bellísima. Sasuke tocaba increíblemente. Aunque nunca había oído aquella canción.

Cuando la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio, Naruto dejó de mirar las pálidas manos de Sasuke –Que habían capturado su atención por lo hábiles y bonitas que eran- y posó sus ojos azules en los negros.

-Fue increíble, chibi-teme. –Sonrió. -¿Qué canción es? Nunca la había oído.

-Yo la compuse. –Dijo, tranquilamente. –Se llama _Nii-san._

-Nii-san. –Repetió Naruto en un susurro. -¿Es el chico de uno de los retratos? Uno que se parece a ti. –Se miraron fijamente.

-Sí. –Contestó Sasuke, tajante. Y desviando la mirada a las teclas.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la amplia y blanca habitación se abrió, revelando a Karin.

-Sasuke-san, Naruto-san, la cena está lista. –Avisó, cortésmente.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

-Entonces, ¿pudiste ir al parque sin Karin? –Juugo miró al pelinegro, alzando ambas cejas.

-Y sin el chofer. –Juugo miró con atención a Uchiha, estaba seguro de que sus ojos brillaban de una forma que jamás había visto.

-¿Por qué tu madre cambió de opinión tan de repente? –Estaban en la hora de almuerzo. El pelinegro y el de cabello anaranjado se encontraban en el patio de la escuela, sentados bajo un árbol.

-Eso es lo mejor. –Juugo estaba seguro de que Sasuke sonreía interiormente. –Ella no sabe que fuimos.

-¿Fuimos? –El corpulento muchacho volvió a alzar las cejas, confundido.

-El cabeza hueca y yo. –Dijo con naturalidad, mientras se llevaba un poco de arroz a la boca.

-Sasuke, me siento un poco perdido. ¿Quién es el cabeza hueca?

-Hn. Olvidé decirte que madre contrató a otra niñera, bueno, niñera no es. Es un chico. –Explicó, serio. Juugo asintió, comprendiendo más la situación.

-Pareces llevarte bien con él. –Comentó.

-Me agrada. –Reconoció el pelinegro. –Pero jamás se lo diré. –Juugo rió.

-Ya veo. –Dijo, divertido.

Luego de que la hora de almuerzo acabó, les siguieron dos clases más a Sasuke. Biología y Química. En ambas asignaturas, entregaron los exámenes que habían hecho hace una semana atrás. El pelinegro obtuvo dos sobresalientes.

Tenía calificaciones ideales en todas las asignaturas. Así había sido siempre.

Además de que no le gustaba ser un burro en la escuela, padre le había dicho que los Uchiha siempre debían resaltar por ser mejores que los demás.

La próxima semana –y parte de la siguiente- tendrían los exámenes finales. Pero no se sentía atemorizado como sus demás compañeros. Sabía que sacaría las calificaciones ideales. Para algo estudiaba todos los días y ponía atención en clases.

A la hora de la salida, Sakura se acercó al pelinegro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Dijo con los ojos brillando. Un lindo rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-Sakura. –Dijo el pelinegro, sin dejar de caminar. –Sobre practicar, ven a mi casa en una hora más.

-¡Sí, Sasuke-kun! –Dijo emocionada. Luego sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más por lo que diría a continuación. –Sasuke-kun… -Jugó con sus manos. –Me preguntaba si tú… quisieras ir al parque conmigo mañana. –Evitó mirar al pelinegro a los ojos.

-No puedo, Sakura. –Respondió, tajante.

-P-Para la próxima será, ¿n-no? –La pobre niña de cabello rosado se sentía terriblemente avergonzada por el rechazo. Pero aun así, ¡No se iba a rendir! ¡Sasuke-kun la aceptaría algún día!

Sasuke no contestó, y siguió caminando. Esta vez, Sakura no lo siguió, pero no dejó de mirarlo.

El pelinegro buscaba el auto donde estarían Shino y el cabeza hueca, pero no había rastro de ninguno de ellos. Shino jamás se había retrasado… Entonces, ¿dónde estab…?

-Chibi-teme. –Casi da un brinco al oír la voz de Naruto detrás de él.

-No me digas así, usuratonkashi. –Masculló, volteando para mirar al rubio. Éste en seguida le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. –Suéltame. –Dijo, irritado.

Sakura miraba la escena a lo lejos. ¿Quién era ese chico rubio que hablaba y tocaba a Sasuke-kun con tanta familiaridad? Estaba segura de no haberlo visto nunca antes.

-Eres un aburrido. –Dijo Naruto, chasqueando la lengua, y luego le soltó. –Vamos a casa, chibi-teme. –Sasuke miró al de los ojos azules con incredulidad.

-¿Dónde está Shino? –Preguntó, desviando la mirada de los ojos azules, para examinar a su alrededor disimuladamente, en busca de Shino.

Pero no había rastro del chofer o el auto. Sasuke volvió a mirar a Naruto, sintiéndose emocionado. Aunque claro, no lo demostró. Era un Uchiha, después de todo.

-Me di cuenta de que prefieres caminar. –Naruto se encogió de hombros, relajado. –Así que andando, chibi-teme.

-Sabes bien que mi nombre es Sasuke, usuratonkashi. –Dijo con acidez, mirándole mal.

Comenzaron a caminar, Naruto con una pose relajada –sus manos entrelazadas tras su nuca- y Sasuke con los brazos a los lados.

-Bien, _Sasuke_. –Pronunció el nombre lentamente, burlón. –Ya no serás más chibi-teme. –Dijo sonriendo. Sasuke asintió.

-Hasta que entiend…

-¡Serás Sasuke-teme! –Casi gritó. Naruto comenzó a reír a grandes carcajadas, mientras que Sasuke lo miró mal.

-Usuratonkashi. –Masculló, con rencor.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo :D

Decidí que mientras esté de vacaciones, actualizaré los miércoles. Ante cualquier atraso, a más tardar estará un viernes. Ya saben que a veces los autores suelen tener bloqueos, y nunca se sabe.

¿Qué opinan del nuevo capítulo? ¿Creen que Sasuke está comenzando a flecharse por Naruto xD?

Quiero agradecer de corazón a quienes pusieron en favoritos esta historia, también a quienes dejaron alertas y a las dos personitas que me dejaron sus reviews. En serio me animan para seguir escribiendo! C:

 **Diane-chan16:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo :D Y sí, se darán muchos quebraderos de cabeza el uno al otro. Recordemos que Naruto de por sí es un infantil, no importa la edad que tenga xD Espero saber qué opinas de éste capítulo! Saludos!

 **KazahayaG:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tus buenas críticas, realmente me hizo muy feliz que te gustara mi historia y la forma en que escribo. :D Me gustaría saber qué opinas de éste capítulo. Saludos!

.

.

¡El siguiente capítulo me gustó tanto que no pude evitar compartir con ustedes una de mis partes favoritas! *Risa malvada* No es que me guste dejarlas con el suspenso, claro que no… 3:) De hecho es una hoja completa de word... :D

" _Eres un maldito mujeriego. –Masculló Sasuke, muy bajito. Pero Naruto pudo oírlo._

 _El rubio frunció el ceño._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _Sasuke no contestó. Se sentía realmente estúpido, ni siquiera él entendía porque estaba tan molesto. Ese imbécil lo hacía comportarse como un idiota._

 _-¿Por qué dices eso? –Volvió a preguntar Naruto. Como el pelinegro no mostraba señales de querer contestar, Naruto lo tomó por los hombros, y le obligó a mirarlo. -¿Sasuke?_

 _-Primero Sakura y ahora Karin. –Masculló, haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos como platos. –Eres un maldito mujeriego de cuarta, con tus trucos de conquista baratos, ¡haces lo mismo con todas! –Le recriminó, sin poder contenerse._

 _-Sasuke, no entiendo de q…_

 _-Primero les agregas el "chan", luego les sonríes. Cuando se sonrojan, les acaricias el cabello. Ahora sé que después de eso, les pasas un brazo por los hombros y lo siguiente es un beso en la mejilla. ¿Qué sigue? …Mujeriego de cuarta. –Murmuró lo último. Naruto no pudo evitar comenzar a reír. -¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Preguntó ácidamente._

 _-Tú. –Naruto sonrió cariñosamente. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Lo mismo se habían dicho hace poco. –Sasuke-teme, definitivamente eres tierno. –Continuó Naruto. El pelinegro tenía los labios fruncidos y le miraba mal. -¿Estás celoso? –Sasuke sintió que su corazón se detenía por un segundo, y luego que latía alocadamente. El calor subió a sus mejillas._

 _-No, yo… -Murmuró, avergonzado._

 _-¡Tranquilo, Sasuke-teme! Es obvio que no me gusta Sakura-chan, ¡Es una niña! –Sasuke miró enseguida al rubio. El rubor abandonó sus mejillas, y su expresión se volvió una de repulsión._

 _-No me gusta Sakura. –Dijo, fríamente. Naruto frunció el ceño._

 _-Entonces… ¿Te gusta Karin? A ella la considero una amiga, nada más. Aunque Sasuke-teme, ¿no es un poco mayor para ti? Son diez años…_

 _-¡No me gusta Karin, imbécil! –Gruñó._

 _-Entonces, ¿por qué me dices eso? –Naruto frunció el ceño, confundido._

 _-Nunca estuvimos hablando de mis gustos. Yo solo dije que eres un mujeriego de cuarta, tú te lo tomaste para otro lado._

 _-Sigo sin entender tu razonamiento… -Murmuró Naruto, soltando el agarre de los hombros de Sasuke. Luego miró al pelinegro, sonriendo zorrunamente. –Hey, Sasuke-chan. –Dijo con fingida voz melosa, y luego le acarició el cabello, con cariño. Sasuke sintió que sus mejillas estaban del color de un tomate. ¿Qué… estaba haciendo ese cabeza hueca…?_

 _El pelinegro podía oír los latidos de su corazón por todas partes. Naruto le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y soltó una risita traviesa antes de besarle rápidamente la mejilla. Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, y se alejó rápidamente de Naruto, que seguía riéndose._

 _-¿Qué haces, usuratonkashi? –El calor en sus mejillas no hacía más que incrementarse."_

Con ésto me despido por esta semana C:

Anímense a dejar sus reviews! :D

See you! C:


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y quitarme la frustración del final, además de contribuir el yaoi de este fandom. Sin ánimo de lucro._

 _ **Como la Lluvia**_

 **Capítulo IV:** _ **Sasuke-chan.**_

Naruto caminó hacia el enorme jardín de la mansión Uchiha, sosteniendo un block de dibujo, y sus lápices. El lugar destilaba belleza y tranquilidad por todas partes, por lo que sus ganas de dibujar algo eran más fuertes de lo normal.

Se sentó en una banca que estaba junto a una hermosa fuente de agua.

Siempre que dibujaba o pintaba sentía que se convertía en otra persona, que no controlaba lo que hacía. Y en esa ocasión no fue diferente. El rostro de Gaara apareció en su mente, muy nítido.

Sus manos trazaron líneas de forma precisa. Había estado junto a Gaara tanto tiempo que conocía cada parte de su rostro y cuerpo incluso más que los propios.

Aún lo quería, por supuesto. Tres años de novios, y cuatro de amistad no se olvidan de un día para otro, por más que uno quiera hacerlo para poder olvidar a la persona en cuestión. Sentía que aquel dibujo que comenzaba a tener forma, sería una especie de despedida a Gaara.

Se quedaría por siempre con los buenos recuerdos que tenía del pelirrojo –que no eran pocos- y desecharía lo malo, que había comenzado hacía cinco meses atrás.

El dibujo estuvo terminado en media hora. Sonrió observándolo. Era exactamente igual al pelirrojo, incluso el extravagante tatuaje que tenía en la frente le había salido idéntico.

Sintió un nudo en el pecho y en la garganta. Su visión se volvió borrosa.

Realmente lo quería, pero Gaara ya lo había dañado demasiado. No iba a retroceder ahora que estaba comenzando otra vez y con buen pie. Se quitó las lágrimas que aún no caían desde sus ojos, con el dorso de la mano. Debajo del dibujo, escribió su nombre, la fecha, y: _"Hasta siempre, Gaara. Éste es el adiós definitivo. Aún te amo, pero me hiciste demasiado daño. Sin embargo, ten por seguro que me quedaré con los buenos recuerdos, que no son pocos. Naruto"_

El rubio sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima. Sonrió sinceramente, y se encaminó hacia dentro de la mansión. Buscaría al chibi para no aburrirse. Pero antes, pasaría a la cocina por un vaso de agua, ¡Hacía mucho calor! Necesitaba una piscina, un río,… ¡Algo! Donde poder nadar.

-Naruto-san. –Karin le sonrió amistosamente. La pelirroja tenía harina en el rostro, en los antebrazos y en su delantal.

-Karin-chan. –Sonrió cordial. La pelirroja se sonrojó tenuemente.

Karin tenía dos años más que Naruto, y trabajaba en casa de los Uchiha desde que tenía diecisiete. Mikoto-sama había sido muy buena con ella al aceptarla. Era joven y extranjera en ese entonces.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Naruto, luego de servirse agua en un vaso.

-Un pastel para Mikoto-sama. Ya sabe, ella se va mañana muy temprano. –Explicó la de anteojos. Naruto sonrió emocionado.

-¡Woah, yo amo los pasteles! Tendrás que enseñarme a hacer unos cuantos, Karin-chan. –Sus brillantes ojos azules atrajeron a Karin como un imán. La pelirroja se sonrojó.

-Por supuesto, Naruto-san. –Respondió, sin dejar su labor.

-Dígame solo Naruto, Karin-chan, ¡Apuesto a que tenemos la misma edad! –Dijo animado. Se apoyó en el mostrador que estaba en el centro de la cocina.

-Tengo veintidós. –Dijo la chica. -¿Y usted, Naruto?

-Dejemos las formalidades, Karin-chan. –Dijo despreocupado. –Yo tengo veinte, ¡En octubre cumplo los veintiuno! –Karin sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Aquel chico era demasiado amistoso, y cálido.

-Vaya, aún faltan unos meses. –Comentó. Estaban recién a siete de julio.

-Sí. Bueno, ya me voy. ¡Ánimo, Karin-chan! –Sonrió. –Seguro que a Mikoto-sama y al chib… a _Sasuke-san_ –Se corrigió rápidamente, sonriendo interiormente al nombrar al pelinegro de esa manera. –Les gustará tu pastel.

-A Sasuke-san no le gustan las cosas dulces, ni la carne. Es vegetariano. –Dijo la pelirroja, suspirando. –Así que solo Mikoto-sama y tú comerán pastel.

-¿Y tú no, Karin-chan?

-Claro, también yo. –Se corrigió la muchacha. Naruto le sonrió una vez más antes de salir de la cocina. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿dónde estaba el chibi-teme? Había muchos lugares en esa enorme mansión, pero algo le dijo que el pelinegro estaría en el salón de música.

Y no se equivocó. Oyó las notas del piano, y también las de un violín.

Sintió curiosidad y algo de nostalgia al oír el violín.

El chibi estaba con alguien –lo que era bastante curioso, porque era tan antipático, que ya comenzaba a creer que no tenía amigos- que tocaba muy bien el violín, pero por supuesto, jamás como su padre. Minato era increíble con aquel instrumento.

El rubio se debatió entre, si entrar o no. Por un lado, la curiosidad era demasiada. Pero por otro, su intromisión podía molestar al chibi-teme y a su acompañante.

Se encogió de hombros. Una miradita no mataba a nadie.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, sintiéndose terriblemente nostálgico.

Una sonrisa zorruna y pícara apareció en sus labios al ver a la linda muchachita de cabello rosa del otro día, sentada junto al chibi, que se dio cuenta en seguida de su presencia, igual que la muchacha. Por suerte, no se detuvieron.

Naruto cerró la puerta después de entrar completamente a la habitación. Los observó con atención, mientras estaba apoyado en la pared.

Sakura frunció un poco el ceño. Ahí estaba otra vez ese rubio de hace un rato.

¿Era familiar de Sasuke-kun? ¿Un amigo de la familia?

Era bastante guapo, y la pícara sonrisita que mostraba la hacía sonrojar. Cogió aire, y se concentró en las notas. No quería hacer el ridículo frente a Sasuke-kun y el rubio.

La canción terminó, y Naruto aplaudió, regalándoles una sonrisa cálida a ambos adolescentes.

-Eso fue hermoso. –Dijo. Sin embargo, no se acercó, lo que confundió a Sasuke. En los dos días que conocía al cabeza hueca, se había dado cuenta de que era bastante sociable y amistoso. Demasiado para su gusto. Entonces, ¿por qué no se acercaba?

-¿A qué viene éste inusual ataque de timidez, usuratonkashi? –Le dijo, alzando una ceja. Naruto rio bajito, y se acercó a ellos. Sakura sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando el rubio le sonrió exclusivamente a ella, y se inclinó un poco.

-Uzumaki Naruto. –Se presentó, educadamente.

-Ha-Haruno Sakura. –Se presentó la de ojos color jade, poniéndose de pie, y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Es un placer, Sakura-chan. –Le acarició los rosados cabellos fugazmente. La muchacha se volvió a sonrojar. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, y chasqueó la lengua, ligeramente. ¡Ese imbécil era demasiado confianzudo! Apostaba a que era un mujeriego,… ¡Incluso debía tener hombres detrás suyo! Solo había que recordar al idiota vendedor de helados del parque.

-I-Igualmente, Na-Naruto-san. –Tartamudeó Sakura.

-¿Te gusta tocar el violín, Sakura-chan? –Preguntó curioso, mientras se acercaba a revolverle el cabello a Sasuke, que frunció el ceño, y lo apartó enojado.

¡¿Qué se creía?! Apostaba a que a todos les hacía lo mismo. ¡Ese cabeza hueca!

-Sí, lo hago desde que tenía siete años. –Dijo Sakura, orgullosa. Naruto le sonrió, asintiendo.

-Es un excelente violín. –Comentó. Ambos adolescentes lo miraron sorprendidos. Claro que Sasuke abrió sus ojos milimétricamente más de lo normal, mientras que Sakura los había abierto de par en par.

-¿Tocas el violín tú también, Naruto-san? –Preguntó emocionada.

-Claro. –Dijo el rubio. Otra vez, Sasuke vio como los ojos azules perdían su brillo.

-Seguro estás mintiendo, cabeza hueca. –Dijo rápidamente, ganándose la atención de Sakura y el rubio. –Ayer dijiste que no tocabas ningún instrumento. –Lo medio acusó.

-Nunca dije que en el pasado no lo hubiese hecho, Sasuke-teme. –Respondió, mirándolo a los ojos, fijamente. Sasuke no apartó la mirada tampoco.

Sakura los veía interactuar maravillada. Nunca había visto a Sasuke-kun de esa manera.

-¿P-Por qué no seguiste tocando, Naruto-san? –Preguntó Haruno, sin poder contenerse.

-Cosas privadas. –Dijo Uzumaki. _Otra vez aquella sombra en sus ojos,_ observó Sasuke.

-Toca _Nocturne_ conmigo, dobe. –Dijo, sin pensar. Pero se alegró de que su voz hubiese sonado desafiante. Se sentía bastante estúpido teniendo esos impulsos por culpa de Naruto.

-No, yo… -Murmuró el rubio, mirando sus pies.

-¿Tienes miedo a que te gane? –Alzó una ceja, y sonrió burlón. El rubio frunció el ceño, y lo miró en seguida.

-No me ganarías ni en un millón de años. –Dijo. El brillo volvió a sus ojos azules. Sasuke sonrió internamente.

-Apuesto a que sí lo hago. –Dijo, arrogante.

-Sakura-chan. –Llamó Naruto a la chica, que los contemplaba con la boca ligeramente abierta por la impresión.

-¿S-Sí?

-¿Me prestarías tu violín unos minutos? –Dijo amablemente. La de cabello rosado asintió y le entregó el hermoso violín al rubio. –Comienza, engreído. –Dijo con una sonrisita. Sasuke resopló un "Hn" sin mirarle, y comenzó a tocar. Naruto lo siguió al instante.

Sakura sintió que volaba. ¡La melodía era simplemente perfecta, y dulce! Algo que jamás se había imaginado que podría ocurrir tocando Sasuke-kun y ella. Estaban en perfecta armonía, ambos completamente concentrados en sus instrumentos. ¡Incluso Naruto-san tenía los ojos cerrados!

Cuando la canción terminó, Sakura estuvo a punto de gritar _"¡Otra vez, por favor!"_ pero se contuvo, y solo aplaudió energéticamente.

Sasuke miró impresionado al rubio, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados. El rubio flequillo le acariciaba los párpados. Tomaba el violín y el arco con suma delicadeza, como si fuesen a romperse. Sintió un ligero calor en las mejillas, cuando Naruto abrió sus ojos, y las orbes azules lo miraron. No pudo apartar la mirada, sintiendo que Naruto le atrapaba con su mirada brillante y cálida.

El corazón del pelinegro se saltó un latido cuando el rubio le dedicó una pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

-No estás mal, Sasuke-teme. –Dijo, y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Tú… tampoco, cabeza hueca. –Respondió, sintiendo la garganta seca.

-¡Increíble, Naruto-san, Sasuke-kun! –Sakura casi gritó por lo emocionada que estaba.

-Gracias, Sakura-chan. –Le dirigió una sonrisa cálida a la muchacha, que se sonrojó. –Bien, creo que ya es tiempo de que me vaya. Estaban practicando, y yo los interrumpí. –Se rascó la nuca.

-¡Quédate, Naruto-san! –Gritó Sakura, y luego se sonrojó furiosamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Naruto rio bajito. –D-Digo… tú… podrías ayudarnos a Sasuke-kun y a m-mí…

-Creo que lo hacen maravillosamente. –La halagó el rubio. –No necesitan de mi ayuda, para nada. –Dijo con simpleza. –No es que no quiera ayudarlos, es solo que… -Su mirada se volvió nostálgica.

-Ya vete. –Le dijo Sasuke, entendiendo que el violín era otro tema delicado para Naruto.

-Gracias, Sasuke-teme. –Le sonrió cariñosamente. El pelinegro entre abrió ligeramente los labios, mientras lo miraba. –Nos vemos, Sakura-chan.

-S-Sí, N-Naruto-san… -Dijo aun poco desilusionada.

-¿Cuándo van a presentarse? –Dijo el rubio, mirando a la chica.

-En dos semanas. En la despedida de los de último año. –Dijo Sakura.

-¡Ten por seguro que iré a alentarte, Sakura-chan! –Le guiñó un ojo. Aquello fue suficiente para que la chica olvidara como respirar. Sasuke volvió a resoplar.

 _¿Acaso estaba pintado?_ Pensó, molesto. _¡Ten por seguro que iré a alentarte, Sakura-chan!_ Repitió imitando sarcásticamente la voz del rubio en su cabeza. _Imbécil, cabeza hueca…_

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

-Cuídate mucho, Sasuke. –Mikoto se inclinó para besar a su hijo en la frente. Miró a Naruto. –Por favor, Naruto-kun, cuídalo bien.

-Por supuesto, Mikoto-sama. –Dijo asintiendo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cualquier cosa, llámenme. Karin, Naruto, Shino; dejo todo en sus manos. –Dijo mirando al chofer, la jefa de las empleadas, y al niñero, que asintieron.

-Vaya tranquila, Mikoto-sama. –Dijo Karin. –Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. –Confirmó.

-Sasuke, no seas demasiado quisquilloso con la comida. –Pidió la mujer. Naruto sonrió al recordar que su madre le decía lo mismo. –Y no hagas enfadar a nadie.

-Sí, madre- Contestó el pelinegro.

-Visita a tu hermano y a tu padre de vez en cuando, ahora que estás de vacaciones. –Dijo, y su mirada negra se entristeció. –Por favor, hijo.

-No prometo nada, madre. –Dijo Sasuke. Aquello atrajo la curiosidad de Naruto. ¿Por qué Sasuke no quería visitar a su padre y a su hermano? Además, ¿por qué éstos no estaban en casa? Todo parecía apuntar a que no vivían allí. Entonces… ¿el matrimonio de Mikoto-sama era una pantalla? No era muy inesperado. Después de todo, aquello era común en familias acomodadas.

-Está bien. –Mikoto asintió, lentamente. –Estudia mucho. Te deseo lo mejor en tus exámenes y presentación. –Le dijo con dulzura.

-Gracias, madre. –La mujer abrazó al pelinegro, fuertemente.

-Nos vemos, hijo. –Se despidió, triste. –Te llamaré todas las noches, ¿sí?

-Sí, madre. –Y con eso, Shino ayudó a Mikoto a subirse al coche.

-Vendré a buscarlo en media hora, Sasuke-san. –Dijo Shino, antes de subirse al auto, y partir.

Karin, Naruto y Sasuke agitaron la mano –Con distintos niveles de energía- hacia el auto.

-Vamos adentro para que desayunes, Sasuke-san. –Dijo Karin, y luego entró a la casa.

-¿Estás triste, Sasuke-teme? –Preguntó Naruto, sin rastro de burla.

-No. –Respondió el pelinegro. –No mucho. Madre necesita alejarse de este lugar durante un tiempo. –Dijo en voz baja, antes de voltearse para entrar. Naruto lo alcanzó en dos zancadas. Le puso un brazo sobre los hombros.

-¿Te he dicho que eres tierno, Sasuke-teme? –Ahora su voz sí tenía un tinte de burla.

-No. –Mintió el pelinegro, intentando zafarse del medio abrazo. –Suéltame, dobe. –Dijo al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

-Solo por ahora. –Dijo el rubio, riendo bajito. Sasuke alzó una ceja. -Te acostumbrarás a que sea cariñoso, ya verás, Sasuke-teme. –Lo soltó, y ambos llegaron al comedor, donde Karin tenía el desayuno servido. El lugar de Naruto tenía un trozo de pastel.

-¡Woah! –Dijo el rubio, sonriendo. -¡Gracias, Karin-chan! –Gritó un poco para que la chica lo oyera desde la cocina. Sasuke alzó una ceja. _¿Karin… chan?_ Puso los ojos en blanco. _Primero "Sakura-chan" y ahora "Karin-chan". ¡Solo falta que yo sea Sasuke-chan!_ Pensó, ligeramente molesto.

La pelirroja apareció en el comedor, con las mejillas sonrojadas, retorciendo el borde de su delantal.

-E-Espero que te guste, Na-Naruto. –Dijo, en voz baja. Sasuke estuvo a punto de bufar.

¡El cabeza hueca era un maldito mujeriego! Y lo peor es que usaba las mismas técnicas con todas las chicas.

 _Maldito mujeriego._ Pensó, irritado.

-¡Claro, Karin-chan! –Dijo sonriendo. Sasuke volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

 _Te tengo._ Pensó. _Primero le agregas el "chan" a sus nombres, les sonríes, y cuando se sonrojan… ¡Les acaricias el cabello!_ Se sentía enojado, pero no podía explicar porque. _Maldito cabeza hueca._

Y fielmente a lo que Sasuke pensó, Naruto le puso una mano en el cabello a Karin, que se sonrojó furiosamente.

-¿Cuándo me enseñarás, Karin-chan? –Dijo.

 _Seguro otro de sus métodos baratos de coquetería._ Pensó malhumorado.

-¡Quiero hacer un pastel para el teme! ¡Será tan bueno que aunque no le guste lo dulce, se comerá hasta lo último que quede! –Naruto sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes. Sasuke sintió que su repentino enojo se esfumaba. Karin, miró a Naruto, confundida.

-¿ _Teme?_ –Preguntó, dudando.

-Eh… -Naruto se dio cuenta de su error. Se rascó la nuca. –Eh… es un amigo. ¡Sí, un amigo! Desde que lo conozco que le digo así. –Sasuke sintió que las comisuras de sus labios temblaban. Realmente Naruto era un idiota. Un idiota terriblemente gracioso.

-Ah… -Karin no sonaba muy convencida. –Pues… -La pelirroja se volvió a sonrojar. –Puedo enseñarte cuando quieras, N-Naruto. –Volvió a retorcer el borde de su delantal, nerviosa.

-Gracias, Karin-chan. –Dijo sin mirarla, se había volteado hacia Sasuke. -¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños, _Sasuke-san?_ –El pelinegro sonrió burlón.

-¿Para qué quiere saber, _Niñero-kun?_ –Dijo, burlón.

-Pues para hacerte un pastel. –Naruto se encogió de hombros. Todo rastro de burla desapareció del rostro de Sasuke, y en su lugar, sus pálidas mejillas se tornaron de un rosado muy lindo.

-Como si me importara. –Masculló, tratando de esconder su vergüenza. Karin sonrió con dulzura ante el comportamiento del pelinegro.

-Es el 23 de julio, Naruto. –Dijo la pelirroja. Naruto sonrió y se acercó a Karin para pasarle un brazo por los hombros a Karin, y le besó fugazmente la mejilla, mientras reía bajito.

 _Eso sí que no._ Pensó Sasuke, sintiéndose realmente molesto. _Maldito mujeriego asqueroso._

Un fuerte y destructivo calor se alojó en su estómago. El pelinegro bufó, y se fue del comedor sin decir nada.

Naruto en seguida soltó a Karin, que estaba tan o más roja que su cabello.

-Karin-chan… creo que realmente no quería que yo lo supiera… -Murmuró bajito. –Iré a buscarlo. –La chica asintió, sin prestarle atención. ¡Naruto olía realmente bien! Y era tan endemoniadamente guapo…

Naruto salió corriendo hacia donde Sasuke se había marchado. Lo vio salir hacia el jardín.

-¡Sasuke-teme! –Gritó, y corrió más rápido para poder alcanzar al pelinegro, que tenía las manos puestas en puños e iba resoplando. -¡Espera, teme! –Lo tomó del hombro, pero el menor le quitó la mano con fuerza. Pero dejó de caminar. -¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke-teme? –Estaban junto a la fuente donde había estado dibujando ayer.

-Déjame solo. –Gruñó el pelinegro.

-¿Tanto te molestó que Karin me dijera cuando es tu cumpleaños? –Preguntó Naruto. –Si es así, te pido disculpas, ella solo lo dijo por mi insistencia… -Sasuke bufó. –En serio, _Sasuke,_ lo siento. –El pelinegro olvidó su extraño enojo por unos segundos al oír que Naruto lo llamaba solo por su nombre por primera vez.

-Vete. –Dijo mordaz.

-Realmente no entiendo que estés tan molesto. ¿Qué te hice?

-Eres un maldito mujeriego. –Masculló Sasuke, muy bajito. Pero Naruto pudo oírlo.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

Sasuke no contestó. Se sentía realmente estúpido, ni siquiera él entendía porque estaba tan molesto. Ese imbécil lo hacía comportarse como un idiota.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Volvió a preguntar Naruto. Como el pelinegro no mostraba señales de querer contestar, Naruto lo tomó por los hombros, y le obligó a mirarlo. -¿Sasuke?

-Primero Sakura y ahora Karin. –Masculló, haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos como platos. –Eres un maldito mujeriego de cuarta, con tus trucos de conquista baratos, ¡haces lo mismo con todas! –Le recriminó, sin poder contenerse.

-Sasuke, no entiendo de q…

-Primero les agregas el "chan", luego les sonríes. Cuando se sonrojan, les acaricias el cabello. Ahora sé que después de eso, les pasas un brazo por los hombros y lo siguiente es un beso en la mejilla. ¿Qué sigue? …Mujeriego de cuarta. –Murmuró lo último. Naruto no pudo evitar comenzar a reír. -¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Preguntó ácidamente.

-Tú. –Naruto sonrió cariñosamente. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Lo mismo se habían dicho hace poco. –Sasuke-teme, definitivamente eres tierno. –Continuó Naruto. El pelinegro tenía los labios fruncidos y le miraba mal. -¿Estás celoso? –Sasuke sintió que su corazón se detenía por un segundo, y luego que latía alocadamente. El calor subió a sus mejillas.

-No, yo… -Murmuró, avergonzado.

-¡Tranquilo, Sasuke-teme! Es obvio que no me gusta Sakura-chan, ¡Es una niña! –Sasuke miró enseguida al rubio. El rubor abandonó sus mejillas, y su expresión se volvió una de repulsión.

-No me gusta Sakura. –Dijo, fríamente. Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Entonces… ¿Te gusta Karin? A ella la considero una amiga, nada más. Aunque Sasuke-teme, ¿no es un poco mayor para ti? Son diez años…

-¡No me gusta Karin, imbécil! –Gruñó.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me dices eso? –Naruto frunció el ceño, confundido.

-Nunca estuvimos hablando de mis gustos. Yo solo dije que eres un mujeriego de cuarta, tú te lo tomaste para otro lado.

-Sigo sin entender tu razonamiento… -Murmuró Naruto, soltando el agarre de los hombros de Sasuke. Luego miró al pelinegro, sonriendo zorrunamente. –Hey, _Sasuke-chan._ –Dijo con fingida voz melosa, y luego le acarició el cabello, con cariño. Sasuke sintió que sus mejillas estaban del color de un tomate. ¿Qué… estaba haciendo ese cabeza hueca…?

El pelinegro podía oír los latidos de su corazón por todas partes. Naruto le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y soltó una risita traviesa antes de besarle rápidamente la mejilla. Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, y se alejó rápidamente de Naruto, que seguía riéndose.

-¿Qué haces, usuratonkashi? –El calor en sus mejillas no hacía más que incrementarse.

-Ya te he dicho que soy cariñoso, Sasuke-teme. Ésta es la prueba de que no soy un mujeriego por hacer esto. ¿Ves? Te acabo de hacer todos "mis trucos de conquista baratos", como tú lo llamas, pero eso no significa que esté tratando de seducirte o algo. –El rubio le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

Sasuke intentó hacer desaparecer su sonrojo, pero era imposible. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la sutil sensación de los labios de Naruto en su mejilla, que ahora cosquilleaba.

-Imbécil. –Masculló.

Naruto le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

-Vamos a desayunar, Sasuke-teme, el protector de las mujeres. –Bromeó. Haciendo que el sonrojo de Sasuke aumentara. –Shino va a venir por nosotros muy pronto.

 _Nosotros…_

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, y desordenada. Latas de cerveza por todas partes, cajas de pizza, ¡Incluso vómito!

Temari tuvo que cubrirse la nariz.

-¿Gaara? –Llamó, insegura. La rubia podía distinguir el cuerpo de su hermano menor sobre la cama deshecha. Recibió un gruñido como respuesta. Temari encendió la luz. Estaba segura de que hubieran pasado unos días más, hasta habría ratones ahí dentro.

El pelirrojo estaba tumbado en la cama de dos plazas, rodeado de fotografías de él y Naruto.

Temari sintió lástima de su hermano, y también enojo al verlo en tal estado.

-Gaara, sé que esto es muy duro para ti, pero… No puedes seguir así. ¡Mírate! Estás en medio de un basurero, hueles horrible… A Naruto no le habría gustado verte así. –Habló, abatida.

-No le importo a Naruto, por eso me dejó. –Habló el pelirrojo, con la voz ronca. –Sin él no soy nada. Sin él no siento nada. –Temari sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Gaara… -Susurró.

-Fui un imbécil. –Dijo, sentándose en la cama. La rubia pudo ver que había estado llorando. Aquello le partió el corazón. –Y por eso Naruto… se aburrió de mí y me dejó.

-Estoy segura de que él aún te ama, hermanito. –Le consoló.

-El que se haya ido me demuestra que no. –Dijo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Te puedo asegurar que él estaba muy triste cuando habló conmigo. Él realmente te quiere… pero tú le hiciste daño. Naruto se sentía solo, moría de angustia cada vez que no llegabas a dormir… Y se sentía más triste aun cuando llegabas borracho o tenía que ir a recogerte a alguna parte… -El pelirrojo miró a su hermana, atento. –No te rindas, Gaara. Búscalo y dile que lo amas…

-Naruto no va a perdonarme. –Dijo, sintiendo que algo le oprimía el pecho.

-Si cambias… sé que él te perdonará. Solo tienes que volver a ser el Gaara del que se enamoró hace más de tres años. –Dijo la rubia, con seguridad.

-Tú… -Gaara miró a su hermana, ilusionado. -¿De verdad crees que él puede perdonarme?

-Estoy segura. –Confirmó Temari. –Debes esforzarte en volver a ser tú otra vez. No solo a Naruto le duele verte así.

-Yo… amo a Naruto. –Susurró el pelirrojo. –Voy a volver a ser el Gaara del que se enamoró… yo… no descansaré hasta tener su perdón… Y porque no, hasta que vuelva a decir que me ama. –Temari sonrió, con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

-Yo te ayudaré, hermanito. –Dijo. Gaara asintió, y tomó una fotografía donde Naruto y él aparecían besándose.

-Naruto… -Susurró. –Voy a luchar por ti.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo :D

Deberían buscar Nocturne con piano y violín, suena hermoso! C:

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron favoritos, alertas y reviews! :D Me hacen muy, muy feliz. Y me anima mucho para seguir adelante con esto.

 **Diane-chan16** : Aquí tienes la continuación, ¿qué te pareció? :D Espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por dejarme un review, con problemas técnicos y todo xD Saludos!

 **KazahayaG** : Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo :D ¿Qué opinas de éste? Sobre tus apreciaciones del capítulo anterior, Naruto es tan cálido y cariñoso que Sasuke no puede evitar sentirse bien a su lado, además, es el primero que rompe la regla de ir siempre en coche xD El tiempo que Naruto cuidará de Sasuke es... uhm, un mes y un poco más. Casi dos. Comprenderás que Naruto solo buscó ese trabajo para sus vacaciones. Sobre la edad de Sasuke... (ésto me hace sonreír xD) fué mero capricho, Kazahaya-chan. La primera vez que me enamoré tenía doce. Ya sabes, con todo lo del primer amor; sonrojos, estómago revuelto, mariposas, color rosa por aquí y allá... Me he inspirado mucho en mis recuerdos para describir a Sasuke :D Bueno, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por tu review, me hizo sentir especial ;) xD Saludos! PD: Desde siempre he pensado que son el uno para el otro! Desde lo del país de las Olas... fu... ahora que lo pienso... A pasado tiempo ya xD Besos!

 **Karolita** : Muchas gracias, Karo-chan! Me halagan tus palabras, en serio :D Me gustaría saber qué opinas del nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu review! Saludos C:

 **Florangel909** : Jajaja. Me recordaste a mí comentando otros fics xD Me alegra que te guste mi historia. :D Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste. Gracias por dejarme un review! Me hace muy feliz C: Saludos!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :D Anímense a dejar sus reviews!

 **Les adelanto que el título del siguiente capítulo es: _"Síntomas de una... ¿enfermedad no identificada?"_**

¿Alguna teoría sobre eso? xD

See you! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y quitarme la frustración del final, además de contribuir al yaoi de este fandom. Sin ánimo de lucro._

 _ **Como la Lluvia**_

 _ **Capítulo V : **__**Síntomas de una… ¿enfermedad no identificada?**_

Unos ojos negros le devolvían la mirada a través del espejo.

Sasuke se miró una vez más al espejo para comprobar que su uniforme estaba perfectamente, sin arrugas. El uniforme de su escuela constaba de un pantalón negro, una chaqueta del mismo color con hombreras y botones dorados. Los zapatos negros brillaban, y la camisa blanca estaba en su lugar. Cerró los ojos un momento, y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

Era el día que despedían a los alumnos de último curso. Los exámenes finales habían pasado como una exhalación. Había obtenido los resultados esperados, es decir, las máximas calificaciones en todo. Se sentía satisfecho con eso, pero el cabeza hueca parecía estar más feliz que un niño con un juguete nuevo. No había podido escapar de sus efusivos abrazos cada vez que le decía sus calificaciones, ni de sus brillantes sonrisas. Tampoco de sus palabras de aliento cada mañana.

Todas las tardes mientras estudiaba, el rubio le había estado haciendo compañía. Lo había visto dibujar y hacer planos, también había leído dos o tres libros. Pasaban horas en silencio, cada uno concentrado en lo que hacía, hasta que Naruto suspiraba mientras salía de la biblioteca –donde Sasuke estudiaba- y luego volvía con una brillante sonrisa y una bandeja con emparedados y jugo.

 _-Tienes que comer, Sasuke-teme. –Le revolvía el cabello mientras le arrebataba el libro o los apuntes que tenía en las manos. –Te recomendaría algo dulce para activar el cerebro y esas cosas… por el azúcar, ya sabes. Pero como no te gustan… Esto es lo que hay. –Puso un vaso con zumo de naranja frente al pelinegro._

O en otras ocasiones, Naruto se levantaba del sofá donde estaba leyendo o dibujando, y caminaba hasta situarse detrás del pelinegro; entonces, le abrazaba por detrás, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos, y apoyando su mentón en el hombro derecho de Sasuke.

 _-Vamos al jardín un rato, Sasuke-teme. Luces cansado. –Decía alegremente. -¡Tienes que descansar unos minutos aunque sea! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! –Le cogía la mano al pelinegro y lo sacaba casi a rastras de la biblioteca._

Sasuke había notado que cuando el niñero le abrazaba de esa forma, y le hablaba de tan cerca que su respiración y aliento le chocaban en la mejilla y el cuello, su corazón parecía estar a punto de dejar de funcionar.

De hecho, durante las casi tres semanas que conocía a Naruto, había notado que algo andaba mal con su ritmo cardíaco. A veces su corazón latía alocado, otras, se detenía abruptamente. Sasuke estaba casi seguro de que se había enfermado, o algo. Pero luego la idea se esfumó, cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella anomalía solo hacía acto de presencia cuando estaba con el rubio.

Ése era el primer síntoma que había identificado de su extraña enfermedad –porque así había denominado a lo que le ocurría-. Luego estaban los constantes sonrojos que aparecían de la nada; aunque no era necesario que Naruto estuviera presente, bastaba con que pensara un segundo en él y ya parecía un tomate maduro.

Sasuke frunció los labios. Se sentía molesto. Odiaba todas las cosas que le ocurrían desde que el cabeza hueca había llegado a su vida. Enfermedad cardíaca, sonrojos y enojos repentinos, constantes ganas de sonreír; calor en el pecho, emoción al verle afuera de la escuela, sudor en las palmas de las manos…

Ya no tenía control sobre lo que sentía, decía y hacía. Y aquello lo hacía enojar.

Aún podía recordar el arranque de furia que había tenido el día que le recriminó a Naruto que era un mujeriego. Se sentía avergonzado de haber actuado así, pero tampoco se arrepentía.

Puso las manos en puños mientras salía de su dormitorio. En una hora más era su presentación con Sakura, y quería tener tiempo para practicar al menos una vez. Confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades, y también confiaba un poco en Haruno, pero quería asegurarse de que Sakura lo haría bien.

Debía buscar a Shino para que lo llevara rápido a la escuela. El lugar favorito del chofer era el jardín. Aburame adoraba los insectos.

Sasuke caminó –intentando disimular su prisa- hacia el jardín. Vio la fuente de agua que su madre amaba, y que desde hacía dos semanas, le traía malos recuerdos.

Sintió calientes las mejillas cuando el recuerdo de los labios de Naruto sobre una de éstas, llegó a su mente. El pelinegro resopló, molesto consigo mismo. Se adentró más en el enorme jardín, hasta que pudo divisar a Shino, que no estaba solo. El culpable de todos sus males estaba dibujando sentado bajo un árbol mientras el chofer leía un libro.

Sintió el ya conocido sonrojo alojarse en sus mejillas cuando los brillantes ojos azules se posaron en él, y otra vez, la anomalía cardíaca hacía acto de presencia. Naruto sonrió.

-¡Qué guapo te ves, Sasuke-teme! –Dijo alegremente, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Sasuke sintió que su estúpido corazón dejaba de latir, mientras un extraño cosquilleo se alojaba en su estómago. Y por supuesto, el maldito sonrojo no hizo más que empeorar.

-Cállate, cabeza hueca. –Dijo cortante. Y es que no tener control de sí mismo, le hacía estar a la defensiva y de malhumor. –Shino-san, necesito que me lleve a la escuela. –Dijo sin ningún tono en particular. El de gafas marcó la página donde iba, y cerró su libro.

-En seguida, Sasuke-san. –Respondió, poniéndose de pie. -¿Vienes, Naruto? –El rubio asintió energéticamente. Guardó sus cosas en una mochila que Sasuke no había visto. Luego extendió la mano hacia Shino, sonriendo. El de gafas sonrió de medio lado mientras negaba con la cabeza y tomaba la mano morena del rubio. Sasuke sintió el ya conocido calor aplastante en su estómago y pecho. Resopló, volteó y comenzó a caminar lejos de ambos hombres.

¡Odiaba sentirse así de molesto cada vez que Naruto interactuaba con alguien más!

Se sentía estúpido. Pero no podía dejar de estar molesto.

Un brazo moreno de rodeó los hombros, Sasuke bufó. Estuvo a punto de mascullarle que se fuera con su _querido amigo Shino._

-Suéltame, idiota. –Dijo en su lugar, ácidamente. Pero Naruto, lejos de hacerle caso, se agachó un poco hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura del de Sasuke, y lo estrechó firmemente contra su costado, haciendo que sus mejillas se tocaran. Acarició la mejilla del menor con la suya, sintiendo el furioso calor que emanaba la sonrojada mejilla de Sasuke.

El pelinegro sentía el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca. Sentía las palmas de las manos sudadas, y cosquillas en el estómago.

-Suéltame. –Dijo Uchiha, sintiendo seca la garganta. Naruto chasqueó la lengua levemente antes de acariciar la mejilla de Sasuke una vez más con la propia antes de soltarle.

-Sigues tan cerrado al cariño. –Suspiró teatralmente. -¡Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y no he conseguido nada! –Shino sonrió ante la voz aniñada del rubio, parecía un niño quejándose con su madre. Aburame abrió la puerta del coche para que Sasuke y Naruto entraran.

Una vez dentro del coche, Sasuke se empeñó en ignorar al rubio y todas las sensaciones que le producía. El pelinegro miró por la ventana todo el trayecto, que fue silencioso.

Habían muchos autos aparcados afuera y dentro de la escuela. Naruto intentó contarlos, pero se dio por vencido luego de los quince.

-¡Woah! Hay mucha gente. –Comentó lo obvio, para deshacer el incómodo silencio que había entre Sasuke y él –Shino se había marchado-.

-No me digas. –Masculló el pelinegro, sin dejar de caminar. Naruto suspiró y decidió no hablar por un rato más. Sasuke parecía estar molesto por algo.

Naruto distinguió una cabellera rosa a lo lejos. Sonrió, y comenzó a agitar la mano.

-¡Sakura-chan! –Gritó. Sasuke se detuvo en seguida, para echarle una mirada molesta al de los ojos azules. Haruno se acercó sonrojada y sonriente a ellos.

-Naruto-san, Sasuke-kun. –Saludó. Sakura estaba con el uniforme también, que constaba de una falda negra hasta un par de dedos sobre la rodilla, zapatos negros, una blusa blanca con un moño rojo, y una chaqueta del mismo color.

-Te ves preciosa, Sakura-chan. –Elogió a la niña, y le acarició el cabello. Sakura se sonrojó, y miró sus pies. Sasuke resopló. _Te ves preciosa, Sakura-chan._ Pensó, imitando la voz de Naruto sarcásticamente. _Muérete de una vez, usuratonkashi._

-G-Gracias, N-Naruto-san…

-Solo digo la verdad. –Le guiñó un ojo. –Voy a buscar un asiento, mientras ustedes practican, o algo. –Acarició el cabello de Sakura una vez más, como despedida. Luego se paró frente a Sasuke, que le echaba una mirada envenenada. Rio bajito, antes de acariciar la pálida mejilla del pelinegro; que se sonrojó al instante.

Mientras Naruto se alejaba de ellos a pasos lentos por la cantidad de gente que había, Sakura soltó un suspiro enamorado. Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada, sin embargo la de ojos jade no se dio cuenta.

-Quiero practicar. –Dijo Uchiha, de mala gana. Sakura salió de su mundo de colegiala enamorada de un platónico, para mirar al muchacho de ojos negros.

-Por supuesto, Sasuke-kun. –Le regaló una sonrisa, sintiendo acaloradas sus mejillas. Sasuke la miró fijamente, frunciendo levemente las cejas. La niña se sonrojó aún más, sintiendo que su corazón explotaría por latir tan rápido. -¿S-Sasuke-kun…?

-Sakura. –La miró, serio. -¿Por qué te sonrojas cada vez que estamos juntos? –Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par. Las palmas de sus manos estaban sudadas y su respiración se había vuelto irregular.

 _-… Estamos juntos._

 _-… Juntos._

Se sentía nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Responderle aquella pregunta a Sasuke-kun significaba decirle sus sentimientos, ¡Y no se sentía preparada!

-Esto, yo… -Retorció el borde de la falda, nerviosa. El rubor en sus mejillas aumentó.

-¿Sientes que tu corazón late muy rápido? –Se acercó un paso más hacia la niña, que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Sakura hiperventiló.

-S-Sasuke-kun… -Tartamudeó. Estaban tan cerca… Si acercaba un poco más su rostro al de Sasuke-kun… ¡Podría besarlo! –Y-Yo… -Los ojos negros no se despegaban de los suyos. –Sasuke-kun, yo… -Puso las manos en puños. Se lo diría. –Y-Yo… ¡Estoy enamorada de ti, Sasuke-kun! –Gritó, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sasuke la contempló con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y sus labios formando una perfecta "O".

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Naruto miró a su alrededor, buscando una silla disponible cerca del escenario, pero los padres de los de último año, los profesores y directivos tenían preferencia. El rubio chasqueó la lengua.

Sentía que debía apoyar al pequeño amargado. Su madre no estaba, y de su padre y hermano mayor no había rastro. Pero… ¿Cómo hacer para que Sasuke le viera?

Se agarró el cabello con ambas manos y tironeó un poco los rubios mechones. Frustrado.

Tenía ganas de quitarse la corbata celeste que se había puesto. Y porque no decirlo, también el maldito traje formal.

Naruto suspiró, y volvió a mirar a su alrededor en busca de un buen lugar disponible.

Un hombre de cabello gris pasaba a través de la multitud leyendo un libro con la portada cubierta –tendría problemas si sus alumnos o los padres de éstos se daban cuenta de que era un libro erótico-. La mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto con una bufanda. Siempre tenía la mala suerte de resfriarse en primavera y verano.

Cerró su libro, con pesar. ¡Iba en la mejor parte! Y miró a su alrededor para buscar a Gai, o a Kurenai. Pero su vista se topó con un perfil que se le hacía demasiado conocido. También el cabello rubio.

-¿Minato… sensei? –Susurró.

Naruto sonrió al ver un asiento disponible junto a una mujer que cargaba un bebé. Se acercó.

-¿Está ocupado, señora? –Preguntó cortésmente. La rubia mujer negó. Naruto sonrió y se sentó. –Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. –Se presentó.

-Tsuchigumo Hotaru. –Respondió la chica. –Ella es Saiken, mi hija. –Naruto sonrió y se inclinó sobre la chica para mirar al bebé.

-¡Qué mona! –Dijo riendo bajito. La chica sonrió.

-Se parece a su padre. –Comentó Hotaru. Naruto sonrió. Ambos rubios alzaron la cabeza al sentirse observados. Naruto miró curioso al hombre con bufanda que le miraba incrédulo. -¿Kakashi-sensei? –Hotaru también miraba confundida al profesor de química. -¿Qué ocurre?

Kakashi estudió el rostro del muchacho: los ojos azules, la piel ligeramente tostada, la rubia ceja levemente alzada, los labios carnosos, y las extrañas marquitas en sus mejillas. No era Minato-sensei. Pero tenía un gran parecido.

-¿Conoce a Namikaze Minato? –Le preguntó Kakashi. Naruto entre abrió los labios, y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal por la sorpresa. ¿Por qué ese hombre sabía el nombre de su padre?

-Es mi padre,… eh,… Kakashi-sensei. –Recordó a último minuto el nombre por el cual Hotaru-san había llamado al hombre de cabello gris; que seguía sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos. Se formó un silencio incómodo. Hotaru contemplaba a ambos hombres, curiosa. -¿Conoce a mi padre?

-Fue mi sensei. –Respondió el de la bufanda. Naruto lo miró, sorprendido.

-¡Woah! ¿En serio? –Sus ojos azules brillaron. Kakashi sonrió bajo la bufanda, y luego asintió. –Qué sorpresa encontrar a un alumno de papá… Mi nombre es Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

-¿Uzumaki…? –Kakashi frunció el ceño.

-Sí, como mi madre. –Naruto sintió que algo muy pequeño le acariciaba el rostro. Volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con unos grandes ojos dorados. -¡Hola, Saiken-chan! Soy Naruto. –Habló con dulzura. El bebé estiró ambos bracito hacia él.

-Le agradas, Naruto-kun. –Hotaru le entregó a la niña, cuidadosamente. Todo bajo la mirada de Kakashi. Sin duda, aquel jovencito era clavado a Minato-sensei. No solo en apariencia. Parecía amable y confiable. Y lleno de calidez.

-Naruto-kun. –Le llamó. El rubio, que le estaba haciendo caras graciosas a la niña, volteó para mirar a Kakashi, con una suave sonrisa. De pronto, un recuerdo llegó a la mente de Hatake. Juraría que había visto una caricatura muy mona y parecida al rubio –las marquitas y todo- en el cuaderno de una alumna. Sakura-chan, si mal no recordaba. ¿De qué conocía Haruno a Naruto-kun? -¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Cómo está Minato-sensei? –Kakashi se arrepintió de haber preguntado lo último al ver que el brillo de los ojos azules desaparecía. –No debí preguntar… lo siento, Naruto-kun.

-No, está bien. –El rubio miró al bebé, y volvió a sonreír. Esta vez, con nostalgia. –Mi padre murió hace siete años, Kakashi-sensei.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

-¡Haruno, Uchiha! –Ambos niños vieron acercarse a Kurenai-sensei. La profesora de música. -¡Ahí están, chicos! –Se puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. -¡Empezamos en diez minutos! ¿Van a practicar? –Miró al pelinegro y a la de cabello rosado. Sakura estaba sonrojada y Sasuke… tenía su expresión de siempre.

-Sí, sensei. –Respondió Sasuke. Kurenai asintió y les hizo una seña a los niños para que la siguieran.

Sakura miraba de reojo al pelinegro, pero este solo miraba hacia el frente. Haruno cerró los ojos y suspiró. Después de todo, no había sido buena idea declarársele a Sasuke-kun.

Llegaron al salón de música, donde había un piano blanco. La escuela contaba con dos pianos. El que estaba en el salón de música, y el que esperaba en el escenario.

Comenzaron a tocar bajo la atenta mirada de Kurenai. Sasuke se desconectó del mundo cuando sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar las teclas del instrumento. Aunque no pudo evitar que el recuerdo de Naruto tocando el violín llegara a su mente. Recordaba lo increíble que había sido tocar aquella pieza con él. Una perfección y sincronía que no había alcanzado con nadie antes.

Intentó imaginar que Naruto era quién lo acompañaba. Pero entonces la sensación de los labios del rubio sobre su mejilla llegó a su mente. Sintió que el calor subía a sus mejillas.

-Muy bien, chicos. –Los felicitó Kurenai. –Lo hacen perfecto. Relájense en los minutos que quedan, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que lo harán muy bien. –Los alentó. Sakura asintió energéticamente, mientras que Sasuke asintió solo una vez. –Los vendré a buscar en unos minutos. –Dijo, antes de salir del salón.

Se formó un silencio incómodo entre los dos niños. Sakura retorció el borde de su falda con ambas manos, sintiendo que sus mejillas se encendían. No podía mirar a Sasuke-kun a la cara.

La de ojos jade miró de reojo al pelinegro. Un pequeño jadeo escapó de sus labios al ver que Uchiha estaba sonrojado. ¡Aquello era algo casi irreal! ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun estaba sonrojado? ¿Sería por su declaración? ¿Sasuke-kun… también la quería?

El corazón de Haruno comenzó a latir agitadamente.

-Sas… -La puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo a Sakura. Kurenai les sonrió tranquilizadora a ambos niños.

-Ya es hora. –Dijo, emocionada. Ambos niños asintieron, y la siguieron cuando salió del salón.

- _… y por eso, sus compañeros Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke, tocaran Nocturne para ustedes, como un buen deseo para lo que venga._ –Decía el director, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Se oyó una ola de aplausos. Kurenai les sonrió una vez más antes de que ambos niños subieran al escenario.

Sakura sentía que su corazón iba a estallar por los nervios, sus manos sudaban. Miró a Sasuke para tranquilizarse. El muchacho solo tenía ojos para el hermoso piano negro que le esperaba.

Hicieron una reverencia como saludo. Sakura sentía encendidas sus mejillas, mientras que Sasuke buscó inconscientemente a su rubio niñero en medio de la multitud. Su corazón latió desbocado cuando lo localizó en la tercera fila.

Frunció levemente el ceño. ¿Qué hacía ese cabeza hueca en la fila de los profesores…? Sin embargo, sintió arder sus mejillas cuando los ojos azules conectaron con los suyos, y Naruto le regaló una cariñosa sonrisa.

Se sentó en el banquillo del piano, mientras Sakura se ubicaba a su lado, de pie. Sasuke cogió aire para concentrarse. Miró a Sakura e hizo un pequeño asentimiento antes de comenzar a tocar.

Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente. Sakura comenzó a tocar unos segundos después de que él comenzara. No podía negar que su compañera lo hacía bien, pero Naruto era increíble.

Recordó la primera vez que se encontró con sus ojos azules, la primera sonrisa que le había regalado, el calor que le transmitía con sus medios abrazos, el cosquilleo en su estómago y pecho cuando le veía afuera de la escuela, cuando le había tomado la mano y lo había llevado al jardín… El calor destructivo en su estómago cuando le daba muestras de afecto a alguien que no fuera él… El fugaz beso que había dejado en su mejilla. Sus palabras de aliento y sus felicitaciones en la semana de exámenes.

Estaba enfermo. Enfermo de… algo no identificado por Naruto.

¡Todo era culpa de ese dobe y sus sonrisas, sus brillantes ojos azules, sus abrazos, su apoyo!

La canción terminó, y todo quedó en silencio. Sasuke abrió los ojos.

La multitud había quedado sin palabras. Entonces, le vio. Naruto se puso de pie, y comenzó a aplaudir con fuerza. Una enorme sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Sus ojos azules brillaban como nunca.

Sasuke se sintió contento y satisfecho, por haberle hecho feliz.

La gente pareció salir de su trance, y comenzaron a aplaudir energéticamente. Muchos se pusieron de pie, como Naruto. Pero Sasuke no tenía ojos para otro que no fuera él.

La negra mirada se encontró con la azul. Naruto le miró fijamente, antes de mover los labios.

Sasuke no estaba seguro de si había hablado o no. Solo sabía que su corazón había explotado dentro de su pecho y que las comisuras de su boca luchaban por subir, para formar una sonrisa.

 _-Como era de esperarse de mi Sasuke-teme. ¡Felicidades!_

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Abrió los ojos, dejando ver sus irises azules.

Se sentó rápidamente en su enorme cama, con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

¡23 de Julio! El cumpleaños de su querido chibi.

El pequeño amargado creía que había olvidado algo tan importante como su cumpleaños, ¡Pero no! Uzumaki Naruto no olvida las cosas importantes.

Anteayer Sasuke había despedido a sus compañeros de último grado y salido de vacaciones, oficialmente. Aún sentía vibrar su pecho de la emoción.

Sasuke era increíble, y por supuesto, también la adorable Sakura-chan.

El día anterior se la habían pasado en el jardín, leyendo –Sasuke- y dibujando –Naruto-. El rubio había sentido unas ganas enormes de dibujar al pelinegro. Por supuesto, no le había dicho nada. Se dedicó a plasmar en su block esa adorable expresión de concentración que ponía al leer.

No le había comprado ningún regalo. Después de todo, Sasuke-teme es hijo de una mujer millonaria y nada le hacía falta. Pero eso no significaba que no le obsequiaría nada. Lo había estado planeando el día anterior.

Le llevaría a pasear al lago, luego a tomar un helado. Le regalaría un dibujo que había hecho hace unos días donde salían ellos dos sonriendo y alzando los dedos índice y corazón, como si fuese una fotografía. También le daría un trozo de una tarta de frutas que había hecho con mucho esfuerzo –y mucha ayuda de Karin-chan- y le comunicaría una noticia que de seguro le iba a encantar.

Se levantó y caminó hacia su cuarto de baño con rapidez. La sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios. En las semanas que le conocía, el chibi se había vuelto alguien muy importante y querido para él. Todas las veces que había sonreído luego de lo de Gaara se las debía a él. Incluso le había animado a tocar el violín una vez más.

Se lavó los dientes y se duchó lo más rápido que pudo. Sasuke-teme se levantaba a las diez de la mañana, sin falta, durante las vacaciones según Karin.

Naruto miró el reloj que tenía arriba de su guardarropa. Las diez menos ocho.

¡Tenía tiempo de sobra para correr al dormitorio del teme!

Ya vería ese chibi-teme. ¡Sería el mejor cumpleaños de su vida!

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Naruto caminó hacia el dormitorio de Sasuke, que quedaba a dos del suyo. Rio bajito mientras abría la puerta.

El teme era ordenado y perfecto hasta para dormir. Naruto le sacó la lengua, a pesar de que el otro no podía verle.

El pelinegro respiraba acompasadamente. Los cabellos negros coronaban su pálido rostro, que estaba ligeramente sonrojado. Tenía los labios levemente entre abiertos.

Una sonrisa dulce se formó en sus labios. Sasuke era un niño muy lindo. Seguramente iba a ser todo un rompecorazones en un par de años más.

Con cuidado se acercó a la cama donde el pelinegro dormía. Se sentó lentamente a su lado, mientras una sonrisa traviesa adornó sus labios. Sabía que Sasuke-teme se ponía nervioso ante la cercanía de la gente. ¡Juraba hacerlo más abierto al cariño y cercanía de los demás!

Acercó su rostro al de Uchiha. Un par de centímetros le separaban de rozar la respingada naricita con la suya. El aliento de pelinegro le llegó en la cara. Sintió un corrientazo recorrerle toda la columna.

Tal vez estaba falto de cariño… ¡Pero no importaba! Iba a hacer feliz a su amargado teme.

Sonrió una vez más, antes de comenzar a susurrar.

-Sasuke-teme. –Le puso una mano en el hombro, y comenzó a sacudirlo con suavidad. –Sasuke-teme, despierta. –El pelinegro murmuró algo entre sueños, pero Naruto no entendió ni una palabra. –Sasuke… -El rubio hizo un mohín. Inflando sus mejillas, en un gesto infantil. Si el teme no quería despertar por las buenas… No quedaba otra opción que hacerlo por las malas. Naruto sonrió travieso, mientras cogía aire. -¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke! –Gritó mientras una suave carcajada escapaba de sus labios. Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron en seguida, mientras que su dueño levantaba la cabeza de golpe.

Fue entonces, cuando Sasuke sintió que sus labios chocaban contra algo muy suave y cálido.

Los ojos azules y los negros se abrieron de par en par.

¡Se estaban besando!

 _¡Estoy besando a un niño!_ Pensó el rubio, con horror; mientras sentía otra vez, un corrientazo recorrerle la columna vertebral.

 _El cabeza hueca… me… ¡Me está besando!_ Pensó Sasuke, temblando. _¡Mi primer beso es con un cabeza hueca!_

Como un rayo, Naruto se separó del pelinegro. Y al hacerlo, sus labios produjeron un débil sonido húmedo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

Sasuke sentía que su corazón explotaría otra vez. Podía oír sus latidos por todos lados, sentía las manos sudadas, su respiración agitada, y por supuesto, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. Y las cosquillas en su estómago eran más fuertes que nunca.

Se formó un silencio sepulcral. Hasta que el despertador comenzó a sonar.

Ambos salieron del shock.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Fue entonces, cuando comenzaron a gritar disculpas e insultos, que se oyeron por toda la mansión.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo!

Qué les pareció? Se han besado al fin (Accidente o no, un besito es un besito)! (Unos dos segundos, pero todo cuenta en la guerra y en el amor, verdad?)

Jajaja, varias adivinaron qué era la "enfermedad". Don't worry! Sasuke pronto le dará el verdadero nombre a sus sentimientos ;) Les adelanto que será en un capítulo que titularé: **"Diagnóstico".** Pero faltan unos poquitos antes de ese.

¿Qué creen que pasará en el cumpleaños de Sasuke? ¿Alguien se imagina cuál es la noticia que le dará Naruto a Sasuke? :D

.

.

Realmente, estoy muy feliz de que me estén dando su apoyo :D Ya casi hay veinte reviews, y hay muchas alertas y favoritos. Se los agradezco! Espero que sigan apoyándome C: Me hace muy feliz, y me da ánimos para seguir con esto.

 **Viviana42:** Hola! Me alegra que te hayas aventurado en el lado yaoi xD Hay muchas cosas sensualonas que te esperan ;) Yo contribuiré en ello con esta historia xD Me alegra que mi historia te haya gustado y haya atraído tu atención :D Este fic es un NaruSasu, que en el futuro se convertirá en un NaruSasuNaru ;) (Si hay amor, qué importan las posiciones? ;D) No te preocupes, jajaja, nada de pedofilia ;) Esta primera parte del fic, narra cómo Sasu-chan se enamora de Naruto ;D Muchas gracias por tus buenas palabras hacia mi forma de narrar y mi historia. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo :D Me gustaría saber qué opinas del nuevo capítulo :) Saludos!

 **Horakhty:** Hola! :D Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic! :D El capítulo cuatro es uno de mis favoritos (aún hay mucho por delante) A mí me encanta Sasuke celoso! Es tan... kawaii 3 Lamento (en realidad, no lo hago xD) decirte que Sasuke ya cayó en las redes de mi rubio sexy :D Sasuke aún está en la parte de la confusión, pero ya reconoció que "está enfermo de algo no identificado por Naruto" por no decir, _Estoy enfermo de amor por Naruto_ xD En los próximos veremos como avanzan los sentimientos de ambos, aunque principalmente de Sasuke. Esta primera parte del fic, se trata de cómo se enamora nuestro pelinegro de Naruto. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo! Me gustaría saber qué opinas de este capítulo :D Saludos!

 **Diane-chan16:** Hola! Jajaja, a mí igual me daba risa mientras escribía. Me encanta Sasuke celoso! :D Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo (Es uno de mis favoritos 3) Aquí tienes la continuación :D Me gustaría saber qué opinas de este capítulo :D Nos leemos, saludos!

 **Karolita:** Hola, Karo-chan! Aquí está la continuación :D Espero que te haya gustado :D Me gustaría saber qué opinas de este capítulo. :D Sobre lo que me pedías, era justo lo que planeaba hacer en este capítulo :D Así que, jajaja, qué piensas del nombre que Sasu-chan le dio a sus sentimientos? :D Nos leemos, Saludos!

 **KazahayaG:** Hola, Kazahaya-chan! :D No te preocupes, Gaara tiene mucho que hacer para poder volver a acercarse a Naruto :D Y ese tiempo Sasu-chan lo aprovechará muy bien ;) Gaara también es uno de mis favoritos! :D Sasuke aún está en una etapa de confusión, Naruto le produce sentir cosas nuevas, y muy fuertes C: Pero al menos, ya aceptó que "está enfermo de algo no identificado por Naruto" por no decir, _Estoy enfermo de amor por Naruto_ :D Falta un poco para que lo acepte, pero ya va encaminado ;) Yo amo a Sasuke celoso! :D es tan... kawaii 3 Nocturne es maravillosa :D Me gustaría saber qué opinas de este capítulo ;) Nos leemos! :D Saludos! P.D: Contestar reviews es un placer! :D

 **addictedtosomething:** Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado :D Qué opinas de este capítulo? Jajaja, exacto! Es amor! Sasuke aún está en una etapa de confusión. Es decir, Naruto le hace sentir cosas nuevas y muy fuertes! No hay nada como el primer amor xD Falta un poco para que Sasu-chan acepte lo que realmente es su _enfermedad._ Al menos ya aceptó que "está enfermo de algo no identificado por Naruto" En otras palabras xD _Está enfermo de amor por Naruto_ xD Falta un poco también para que Gaara aparezca :) Pero lo hará antes de que el verano termine :) Por ahora, Sasuke debe aprovechar su tiempo, no? xD Me gustaría saber qué opinas de este capítulo :D Nos leemos! Saludos! C:

 **Neko-Kitsune XP:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews! Me hicieron muy feliz! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto mi historia :D Sasuke y Naruto volverán a tocar! En unos varios capítulos más, pero lo harán :D Mikoto ni enterada de que su hijo menor anda parrandeando con el niñero xD Sobre Itachi y Fugaku, hay muchas cosas interesantes xD las descubriremos en los próximos capítulos. Te adelanto, que Itachi tiene mucho que ver con el comportamiento sobreprotector de Mikoto con Sasuke. Fugaku... es harina de otro costal xD Pero... TODO está relacionado xD Gracias por decir que te gusta mi manera de narrar :D "Como la lluvia" es la primera historia que publico. Me hice una cuenta en fanfiction a principios de mes xD Y no pienso dejar la historia tirada, tengo muchos planes! Tengo muchas ideas para one-shots y otros fics, pero quiero darle toda mi atención a este fic primero, ya que odio cuando los fics no están acabados, y yo no quiero cometer ese crimen también xD Muchas gracias por decir que mi fic es genial y que soy buena escritora! (Soy una novata, por lo que subes mi ego hasta sobre 100 xD) El capítulo 4 es uno de mis favoritos, me reí mucho escribiéndolo C: No tienes nada que envidiar! (SOY TU FANNNN 3) Sobre Gaa-chan... hay historia que contar también ;) Pero falta un poco :D No te preocupes, yo también escribo reviews muy largos cuando algo me emociona :D Y me encanta responderlos también. Me gustaría saber qué opinas de este capítulo :D Nos leemos! Saludos!

.

.

¡Anímense a dejar sus reviews, favoritos y alertas! ¡Y bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras!

Sobre el próximo capítulo, ya saben que actualizo todos los miércoles :D

Un adelanto. El próximo se titulará: _" **El mejor cumpleaños: ...Gracias, usuratonkashi"**_

Eso es todo por esta semana! Es un agrado escribir para todos ustedes :D

See you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y quitarme la frustración del final, además de contribuir al yaoi de este fandom. Sin ánimo de lucro._

 ** _Lectoras! Recuerden que actualizo todos los miércoles! :D_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Como la Lluvia**_

 **Capítulo VI:** _ **El mejor cumpleaños: …Gracias, usuratonkashi.**_

Naruto miraba de reojo al niño frente a él, estudiando sus movimientos; mientras jugueteaba con los palillos y su arroz. Estaban en el comedor, desayunando sumidos en un silencio incómodo desde hacía más de quince minutos.

Luego del shock y los gritos por el _accidente_ , Sasuke se había quedado callado y muy quieto. El negro flequillo cubría sus ojos. Aquello había alarmado a Naruto en seguida. El pelinegro parecía un animal furioso hacía tres segundos. Y además intentaba golpearle.

Entonces, el chibi había levantado la cara. Sus ojos negros estaban llenos de furia y enfado. El rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna. Sasuke daba miedo cuando quería, ¡Incluso podría jurar que había visto un destello rojo en sus ojos!

Luego de la terrorífica y envenenada mirada que Sasuke le había dirigido, Uzumaki tuvo que cubrirse la cara con ambos brazos, pues el demonio chibi –porque justamente eso parecía, un demonio- había tomado una almohada y había comenzado a golpearlo con ella. No supo cómo, pero habían terminado tumbados en la enorme cama del pelinegro, con Sasuke sentado sobre su estómago, con una pierna de cada lado de sus costados. Y para empeorar la situación en la que se encontraban, Karin había entrado asustada al dormitorio –Ni siquiera se había molestado en golpear, porque los gritos y gruñidos la habían alarmado-. La de gafas se había quedado estática bajo el umbral de la puerta, con la mano derecha puesta en su pecho en el lugar del corazón; y la mano izquierda le cubría la boca.

Naruto suspiró por enésima vez en menos de media hora, y se llevó un poco de arroz a la boca. Por primera vez, le incomodaba estar con Sasuke –y viceversa-. El rubio y el pelinegro sentían que el beso –si es que le podía llamar "beso" a un brusco choque de labios que había durado menos de tres segundos- había abierto un abismo entre ellos.

Sasuke miró de reojo a su niñero, que había vuelto a suspirar.

-Sasuke. –Los ojos azules se posaron en los negros, brillantes de determinación. El pelinegro le devolvió la mirada, aunque un poco receloso. –Siento que tu día haya empezado… _así._ –Sasuke frunció los labios, y soltó un pequeño suspiro, antes de volver a prestarle atención a su desayuno.

-Fue un accidente. –Habló Uchiha, en voz baja y sin atreverse a mirar los ojos azules. Muchas emociones se acumulaban en su pecho. Por un lado, la sorpresa, la incredulidad y el enfado; por otro, algo desconocido que hacía que se sintiera muy feliz (a pesar de sentirse terriblemente avergonzado) y que su corazón latiera desbocado. –Olvidémonos de… eso. –El rubio le regaló la primera sonrisa del día. Sasuke no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara brevemente.

-¡Olvidado! –Dijo Uzumaki, sin perder la sonrisa. –Sasuke-teme, quiero ir a caminar a la orilla del lago. ¿Quieres venir? –Si el pequeño amargado aceptaba, su plan para celebrarle el mejor cumpleaños por fin podría comenzar. Sasuke estuvo a punto de decirle que sí, sin dudar, pero luego lo pensó mejor y adoptó una postura arrogante, elevando la delgada ceja negra y mirando con un deje de burla al mayor.

-Qué remedio. –Respondió, engreído. El rubio negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. –De todas formas me llevarías, ¿no?

-Me conoces bien, Sasuke-teme. –Y en un mudo acuerdo, ambos volvieron a prestarle atención a sus desayunos. El mayor y el menor sonrieron a su manera, -una gran sonrisa de parte de Naruto; y una pequeña elevación de la comisura derecha de su boca por parte de Sasuke- de una forma cómplice y de cierta forma, dulce.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

El día estaba especialmente caluroso. Las orillas del lago estaban llenas de gente que había llevado frazadas para dormir, canastas con comida, algunos niños nadaban, otros jugaban en el agua con una pelota. Incluso unos adolescentes habían improvisado una cancha de voleibol y jugaban soltando los típicos _¡Voy!, ¡No te preocupes!, ¡Buen saque!, ¡Buen remate!_

Naruto sonrió y miró al niño sentado junto a él. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras saboreaba el helado que habían comprado hace poco.

Parecía que Sasuke le tenía cierto odio infantil al vendedor de helados del parque. Había sido más brusco que la vez anterior con el pobre muchacho de ojos verdes, pero Naruto no decía nada, le divertía ver a Sasuke actuar de esa forma.

-¿Cómo te lo estás pasando? –Le preguntó mientras se tumbaba sobre su espalda, con las manos entrelazadas bajo la nuca, en una pose relajada. Sasuke le miró, tranquilo.

-Bien. –Respondió, y volvió a fijar su vista en los adolescentes que jugaban voleibol.

-Hey, Sasuke-teme. –Le llamó Naruto en plan de niño quejón, luego de unos minutos en silencio. La negra mirada se topó con la azul. -¡El suelo está muy duro! –Sasuke bufó, intentando contener una sonrisa. El usuratonkashi parecía el niño de ellos dos.

-No esperabas que fuera de algodón, ¿verdad? –Alzó una negra ceja, con burla. Naruto infló las mejillas, en un mohín infantil que le hizo gracia al pelinegro. Naruto sonrió travieso antes de acomodarse y comenzar a usar el regazo de Sasuke como almohada para su cabeza. -¡Quítate! –Dijo, un poco alterado. Su corazón había comenzado a latir desbocado otra vez, y su respiración se había vuelto irregular. –Usuraton…

-No seas pesado. –Le interrumpió el rubio. –Es más cómodo así.

-Para ti. –Masculló, sintiendo arder sus mejillas. –Tengo calor, quítate. –Intentó por última vez, pero su voz no sonó convincente, delatando que no le incomodaba estar así. –Te caerá helado.

-Me lo comeré. –Naruto agitó la mano, restándole importancia. Sasuke resopló, cerrando los ojos un momento.

-Solo será esta vez. –Dijo, fingiendo molestia. Naruto sonrió.

-Vale.

Nuevamente los invadió el silencio.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza para poder contemplar el partido de los adolescentes, que ya iban por el segundo set. Dio un pequeño brinco cuando una gota de helado de pistacho le cayó en la comisura izquierda, sacó su lengua y retiró el helado en un rápido movimiento. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke, que se sintió más acalorado de repente. Las cosquillas en su estómago de deslizaron hacia un poco más abajo.

-Sasuke-teme. –Naruto volteó hacia él. Uchiha sintió sus mejillas calientes cuando la mirada azul se encontró con la suya. –Karin-chan dijo que no te gusta lo dulce. –Comentó. El de ojos negros asintió. –Sin embargo, te gusta el helado de pistacho. –Añadió sonriente. –Que es bastante dulce.

-Es lo único que me gusta. –Dijo, e inconscientemente, llevó una mano hacia los rubios cabellos, y comenzó a acariciarlos, distraído. –El abuelo Madara era igual. Odiaba todo lo dulce, excepto el helado de pistacho, y eso que la primera vez que lo comió, tenía más cincuenta años.

-Vaya. –Naruto lo miró sorprendido. –Toda una vida sin azúcar. ¿Era un poco amargado tu abuelo, Sasuke-teme?

-Un poco estricto, tal vez. –Reconoció Sasuke.

-Ya. –Naruto sonrió divertido. –En otras palabras, era un amargado. –Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sintió arder hasta las orejas. Apartó la mano bruscamente, ganándose una mirada con fingida indignación por parte de Naruto. -¿Por qué te detienes? –Sasuke frunció el ceño, sintiendo que la enfermedad cardíaca atacaba con más fuerza y más frecuencia que nunca. –Me relaja. –Agregó.

Al ver que el pelinegro no le haría caso, Naruto cogió una de las pálidas y suaves manos de Uchiha y la llevó hasta su cabello. Instintivamente, Sasuke comenzó a acariciarle otra vez.

-Así está mejor. –Sonrió satisfecho. –Ahora, sigamos hablando de los abuelos. Que por cierto, no tengo. O bueno, los tenía, pero no los alcancé a conocer. Pero mis padrinos son algo así como mis abuelos. –Sasuke le escuchó con atención. Ni en un millón de años le iba a preguntar al niñero sobre su vida privada –aunque le causaba bastante curiosidad- por lo que si el rubio hablaba por su cuenta, le ahorraba tener que perder su orgullo; cosa que no haría jamás. Era un Uchiha. –Se llaman Tsunade y Jiraiya. –El rubio sonrió con orgullo y cariño. A Sasuke le gustó esa sonrisa suya. Se parecía mucho a la que le había regalado en la despedida de los de último año. –Son una pareja extremadamente rara. –Soltó una risita. –Tsunade obaa-chan es un excelente cirujana. Pero tiene debilidad por el sake. –Volvió a reír. –Hubo una vez, que boté todo su sake (hasta el que ella creía que tenía bien escondido) a la basura. Creo que tenía unos… catorce años. Me dejó castigado un mes. Ero-sennin, Jiraiya, es tal como dice el mote que le puse. Es sabio, pero pervertido. Es escritor. Aunque, mi querido Sasuke-teme, espero que nunca leas sus libros. –Sasuke sintió arder sus mejillas. _Mi querido Sasuke…_

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó, escondiendo su curiosidad, con un fingido tono desinteresado.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas. –Naruto sonrió nervioso. –Aunque puedo darte una pista. Tu maestro Kakashi lee su libro más famoso. –Sasuke abrió los ojos más de lo normal por la sorpresa. ¿De qué conocía el dobe a Kakashi-sensei? Y eso le llevaba a la duda del último día de clases. ¿Qué hacía el niñero en la fila de profesores?

-¿De qué conoces a Kakashi-sensei? –Preguntó, otra vez fingiendo desinterés.

-Lo conocí el viernes pasado, el día que Sakura-chan y tú tocaron para sus compañeros. –Respondió el rubio, con los ojos brillantes. -¡Tu sensei fue alumno de mi padre! ¿Te lo imaginas? Incluso me confundió con él, según me dijo después.

-¿Por qué estabas en la fila de profesores ese día? –Esta vez no pudo contener la curiosidad en su voz. Naruto rio entre dientes.

-Kakashi me dio una mano para estar más cerca del escenario. –Dijo, sonriente.

 _¿Kakashi a secas?_ Sasuke frunció los labios. _Lo conoció el viernes… ¿y ya le llama con esas confianzas?_

-Resulta que conocí a Hotaru-san, la esposa de tu sensei de arte, Utakata-san, y justo me había sentado con ella. Pero luego de que conocí a Kakashi, él logró que Utakata-san me cediera su lugar. Saiken-chan estaba feliz de estar con su padre. –Relató el rubio. Sasuke relajó su expresión. –Oye, Sasuke-teme, ¿Cómo vas con Sakura-chan? –Inmediatamente Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Dijo.

-Ya sabes, te gusta, ¿no? –Le guiñó un ojo. -¿No te le has declarado? –Sasuke recordó la confesión de la chica, y también que él no le había dicho nada, porque Kurenai-sensei había interrumpido lo que iba a ser su rechazo hacia Sakura.

-No me gusta, y por lo tanto, no me declararé. Aunque ella… -Naruto le miró con atención. –Me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí. –Las cejas rubias se alzaron, y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de Naruto.

-Ya eres todo un galán, ¿eh? –Rió.

-Cállate, dobe.

-En serio, ¿no sientes nada por ella? Es linda. –Comentó Naruto.

-Sé que no me gusta. –Dijo Sasuke. –Ni siquiera sé lo que es estar enamorado de alguien.

-¡Ay, mi Sasuke-teme! –Dijo el rubio, con ternura. -¡Eres tan puro! –El pelinegro se sonrojó otra vez por el pronombre posesivo que Naruto usó con él. –Yo te explicaré.

-No me interesa. –Dejó de acariciarle el cabello, solo para picarlo, cosa que consiguió.

-Quizás estás enamorado, y no lo sabes. –Dijo Naruto, volviendo a cogerle la mano. Aunque esta vez no le llevó a sus cabellos, si no que la sostuvo con la suya frente a su cara, sonriendo por la diferencia de tono de sus pieles. –Según lo que yo he sentido, comienza como algo muy leve. Ya sabes, miras a esa persona todo el tiempo, sin saber porque. Luego quieres saber más de ella, que hable contigo, que te mire. Después, comienzas a sonrojarte, a sentir las manos sudadas, nervios… Todo eso con solo estar cerca de la persona. También empiezas a soñar con ella, y a celarla. Quieres que solo te mire, te hable y te de su atención a ti. Te sientes feliz cuando ella lo está. –Naruto parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras que Sasuke le contemplaba sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba y extrañamente se sintió nervioso ante las palabras del niñero. –La primera vez que me enamoré, tenía tu edad. –Le guiñó un ojo. El pelinegro sintió calientes las mejillas. -¿Y? –Le miró expectante, alzando una ceja. -¿Te has enamorado o no, Sasuke-teme? –El pelinegro sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir.

-No. –Dijo, con seguridad. Aunque por dentro, sintió como que estaba mintiendo, y eso le asustó.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

-Cierra los ojos, Sasuke-teme. –Dijo Naruto, sonriendo.

-¿Para qué? –El pelinegro le miró desconfiado.

-¡Solo hazlo! –Dijo, impaciente. Tenía las manos detrás de la espalda, escondiendo el dibujo que había hecho para Sasuke. El pelinegro cerró los ojos a regañadientes. Naruto le cogió la mano y le hizo sostener el dibujo. –Ya, ábrelos. –Los párpados se abrieron, revelando los oscuros ojos de Uchiha, que en seguida miró el dibujo en su mano. –Es mi regalo. –Explicó el rubio. Sasuke contempló el dibujo, y sus labios se entre abrieron por la sorpresa.

-¿En qué momento…? –Susurró, impresionado. Él jamás había posado con Naruto, sin embargo… ahí estaba. -¿Cómo…? –Naruto rió entre dientes.

-Lo hice cuando estudiabas para tus exámenes. –Explicó. –Soy genial, ¿no? –Rio bajito. -¿Te gusta? Tienes de todo… ya sabes, muchas cosas materiales. Así que no podía regalarte nada. Entonces, pensé que te gustaría un recuerdo de nosotros. –Sonrió. –Para que no olvides a tu primer _niñero_. –Sasuke sintió temblar las comisuras de su boca. Se sentía muy contento. Naruto siempre hacía las cosas menos esperadas. -¿Te gusta? –Repitió el rubio.

Sasuke asintió, lentamente. Naruto sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Me alegra. –Dijo. Estaban en el jardín de la mansión Uchiha. Ya era de noche.

Se la habían pasado todo el día en la calle. Luego de que hablaron de _amor_ , Naruto le había arrastrado hasta el agua, y había comenzado una guerra.

Sasuke no se negó. No iba a perder contra ese dobe.

Habían terminado empapados, pero sonrientes. Naruto se había sentido muy contento al ver la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba los labios del cumpleañero.

Después habían hecho una carrera hasta llegar a la mansión.

Karin había sonreído y negado con la cabeza al verles llegar mojados y exhaustos.

Luego de ducharse, se habían encontrado en el jardín.

-Hay algo más que quiero mostrarte. –Dijo Naruto, cogiendo a Sasuke de la mano y tirando suavemente de él, para que lo siguiera hacia el interior de la mansión.

Cuando estaban llegando al comedor, Naruto se detuvo y soltó a Sasuke –que iba del color de un semáforo en rojo-. Se puso detrás del pelinegro y le tapo los ojos con una mano, con la otra, empujó suavemente a Sasuke en la espalda para que avanzara.

En el comedor se encontraban Karin, Shino, Sakura, Juugo y un notebook, cuya pantalla mostraba a Mikoto. El lugar estaba adornado con un par de globos y cintas.

La mesa se encontraba llena de comida, y en el lugar de Sasuke, estaba la tarta de frutas que Karin y Naruto habían terminado la noche anterior.

El rubio sonrió, antes de quitarle la mano de los ojos al pelinegro. Entonces, todos dijeron _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke!_ Aunque, Karin y Shino agregando _san_ y Sakura, _kun._

Uchiha contemplaba estático a las personas que se encontraban frente a él. Y también la decoración del comedor y la comida puesta en la mesa. Además… ¿cómo había hecho el dobe para contactar a Juugo? ¿Y a Sakura?

Decir que estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto. Entonces, comenzaron a cantarle el _Cumpleaños feliz,_ incluida Mikoto.

-¡Pide tus tres deseos, Sasuke-kun! –Dijo Sakura, con las mejillas sonrojadas, después de que terminaron de cantar. El pelinegro miró al rubio, que estaba junto a él. Naruto asintió, levemente, animándole. Sasuke cerró los ojos un momento.

Lo hacía, ¿o no?

Miró a todos los demás. Le dirigían miradas alentadoras y expectantes.

Resignado, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

 _Que Itachi mejore._

 _Que madre deje de ser tan protectora conmigo._

 _Y…_

Miró a Naruto, de reojo. Sintió arder sus mejillas.

 _¡Y…!_

Azorado por su último deseo, acercó el rostro a las velas, y sopló. Entonces, todos aplaudieron.

-¡Así se hace, Sasuke! –Naruto le dio una palmadita en la espalda, soltando una risita satisfecha.

Karin troceaba la tarta con ayuda de Naruto, mientras Sakura y Juugo le entregaban sus presentes al cumpleañero.

-Es un libro con partituras de las mejores composiciones de Bach. –Explicó Sakura, con las mejillas sonrojadas, cuando el pelinegro sacó el grueso libro de la bolsa de regalo. –Sé que te gusta Bach y… Bueno, yo… -Retorció un mechón rosa con dos dedos, nerviosa.

-Gracias, Sakura. –Le dijo Sasuke, con sinceridad. La niña se sonrojó aún más, mientras murmuraba _De nada, Sasuke-kun._ Ahora fue el turno de abrir el presente de Juugo. Un grueso libro de Historia Universal. –Gracias, Juugo. Desde hace tiempo que quería leer uno de estos. –El de cabello anaranjado asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sakura-chan. –Llamó el rubio a la niña de cabellos rosas. Juugo y Sasuke quedaron solos en una esquina del comedor, junto a unos globos y una enorme planta de la madre de Uchiha.

-¿Él es el niñero del que me hablaste hace unas semanas? –Preguntó Juugo, bajito. Sasuke asintió mientras miraba al rubio que ponía un trozo de tarta frente a una muy sonrojada Sakura. –Parece muy agradable. Se llevan mejor de que lo me dijiste la otra vez. –Esta vez Sasuke le miró.

-Puedo considerarlo como un amigo. –Reconoció Sasuke. –Es un idiota pero… en poco tiempo, logró comprenderme muy bien.

-O bien podría ser como un hermano mayor. –Comentó Juugo. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Ni muerto consideraría al niñero como un hermano. Por la sencilla razón de que se sentía un poco mal pensando en él como un hermano… Tal vez podría ser culpa de la enfermedad no identificada que tenía por su niñero. –O tal vez no. –Añadió Juugo, al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo.

-¡Juugo-kun, Sasuke! –Naruto les hizo una seña para que se acercaran mientras sonreía. Al igual que con Sakura, les puso un trozo de tarta en frente. -¡Espero que les guste! La hice con un poco de ayuda de Karin. –En sus morenas mejillas, Sasuke pudo apreciar un tenue sonrojo. Le gustó ver al niñero sonrojado.

-Sabes que no me gustan las cosas dulces, dobe.

-Fu. –Sonrió el rubio, con arrogancia. –Es de frutas, Sasuke-teme. Pensé todo el tiempo en ti y en tu aversión al azúcar mientras la hacía, así que, ¡No hay excusas! –Juugo miró de reojo a su amigo pelinegro, y le sorprendió ver brillantes sus usualmente opacos ojos, pero lo que le hizo abrir los ojos más de lo normal por la impresión, fue el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo.

 _Sasuke… tú…_

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

-Sasuke.

El pelinegro volteó lentamente hacia el dueño de la voz. Naruto.

Estaban en medio de uno de los pasillos del segundo piso de la mansión.

-¿Hn? –Murmuró en respuesta. El rubio se acercó a él, con una suave sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros. Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en protestarle que le soltara. Quisiera o no, se había acostumbrado a ser abrazado por Naruto.

Sintió arder las mejillas por el último pensamiento.

-Quiero que veamos una película antes de que te vayas a dormir. ¿O estás muy cansado? –Preguntó el rubio joven. La fiesta sorpresa había terminado hacía media hora. Eran ya las diez de la noche. Sasuke mentiría si dijera que no se lo había pasado bien. La verdad es que se sentía un poco cansado –Haber estado corriendo de una esquina de la ciudad a otra luego de una exhaustiva guerra de agua lo habían dejado cansado- pero sentía deseos de estar un poco más en compañía del niñero. Y no solía negarse a sus deseos mientras podía.

-¿Qué tienes para ver? –Dijo, en un fingido tono de desinterés. Naruto sonrió y lo guió hacia la habitación que tenía la función de ser un pequeño cine. En la casa de los Uchiha había de todo.

-Podemos ver alguna de las que tienen en esa estantería. –Señaló con su dedo índice el objeto mencionado. –O buscamos alguna en internet. ¿Qué prefieres, Sasuke-teme? –Aún no le soltaba de su medio abrazo.

-Una de terror. Un estreno estaría bien, supongo. –Dijo en voz baja. –Nunca he visto películas _piratas_. No estaría mal hacerlo alguna vez, ¿no?

-Hn. –Naruto suspiró, y soltó una risita. –No estaría mal. ¡Te enseñaré muchas cosas, Sasuke-teme! –Le guiñó un ojo. –Te enseñaré como viven los adolescentes clase media.

-Tú ya no eres un adolescente. –Le dijo burlón. –Viejo.

-Hace un año soy considerado adulto joven, lo que significa que hasta hace poco era un adolescente como tú. –Le sacó la lengua, en un gesto infantil. -¡Soy joven!

-Si tú lo dices… -Se burló. Naruto resopló y por fin le soltó. Lo dejó solo en la habitación. Sasuke supuso que había ido a buscar su notebook. Se sentó en el amplio y cómodo sofá que estaba frente a una enorme pantalla plana.

Naruto cerró la puerta después de entrar cargando su blanco notebook. Se dejó caer en el sofá, junto a Sasuke. Tardaron diez minutos en escoger una película. La elegida fue _Grave Encuentro. (Encounters)._

Naruto había aborrecido las películas de terror durante toda su pubertad y adolescencia. Por la sencilla razón, de que se moría de miedo cada vez que veía una. Pero ante Sasuke no podía mostrarse como un miedica. Después de todo, él era el mayor ahí, ¿no?

Sasuke miraba la pantalla del computador sin inmutarse ni un poco, mientras que el rubio, no había podido evitar acercarse a su acompañante hasta que sus brazos y piernas se rozaban.

Estaban cubiertos con una manta roja. Y el notebook descansaba sobre el regazo del pelinegro.

Cuando uno de los personajes murió al ser empujado por _algo_ a través de la ventana, comenzó el terror para el rubio. Casi soltó un grito cuando apareció una mujer sin ojos.

Sasuke seguía con la mirada fija en la pantalla. Hasta que sintió como Naruto comenzaba a temblar ligeramente. Resopló fuertemente por la nariz, al contener una carcajada.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, usuratonkashi? –Preguntó con ironía y burla. -¿Cinco?

-Cállate, teme. ¡Nunca he sido tolerante a las películas de terror! –Protestó el rubio.

-Miedica. –Dijo, burlón. -¿Quieres que te de la mano o algo? –Preguntó con sorna.

-No estaría mal. –Murmuró Naruto, desconcertando al pelinegro, que sintió arder sus mejillas.

-¿Tanto miedo te da, dobe? Solo es una película. –La situación le parecía hilarante. ¡Un niño de trece tranquilizando a un joven de veinte! En la pantalla se pudo ver a todos los personajes restantes, llorando o maldiciendo su situación.

Naruto cogió aire y se obligó a mirar. Pero no pudo evitar temblar cuando una cosa terriblemente fea apareció de improviso en la pantalla. Entonces, soltando un suspiro resignado, Sasuke buscó la mano izquierda de su niñero, quién no dudó en entrelazar sus dedos, haciendo que el más pequeño se sonrojara.

Cuando la película acabó eran un poco más de las once y media. Naruto sugirió mirar una película de humor. Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sasuke? –Naruto miró al pelinegro, que se había quedado dormido sobre su hombro luego de media hora. Uzumaki sonrió con ternura al ver la tranquila expresión en el rostro del pelinegro. No pudo evitar recordar el incidente de la mañana. Sasuke tenía la misma expresión antes de despertar. –Sasuke. –Le puso una mano en el hombro y comenzó a sacudirlo con suavidad. Sin embargo Uchiha no mostraba signos de despertarse pronto. Suspirando, Naruto apagó el notebook, y tomó en brazos al de los ojos negros.

Lo llevó hasta su dormitorio y lo dejó en la cama. Miró a su alrededor, en busca de algo para cubrirlo. Como no encontró nada, fue en busca de la manta que habían usado. Cubrió a Sasuke con ella. Se sentó a su lado, y después de quitarle un mechón de cabello que le caía en el rostro, le besó en la frente.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke. –Le deseó, con voz suave. Se puso de pie con cuidado para no despertarle, y caminó de puntillas hacia la puerta.

Cuando iba a girar el pomo de la puerta, una voz le llamó.

-Naruto. –El aludido volteó, para encontrarse con unos brillantes ojos negros. El pelinegro estaba sentado en su cama, y se tallaba un ojo. A Naruto le pareció tierno ese gesto suyo.

-¿Mmm? –Sasuke le hizo señas para que se acercara. Y eso hizo. -¿Qué pasa? –Volvió a sentarse a su lado. Sasuke sintió arder sus mejillas por lo que iba a hacer.

Naruto sintió que los pálidos brazos de Sasuke le abrazaban por la cintura. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par. Sasuke cerró los ojos cuando el rubio salió de la sorpresa y también le rodeó con sus brazos.

-Gracias, usuratonkashi. –Murmuró bajito, pero Naruto pudo oírle. Sonrió.

-Y eso que aún no te dije cuál es el regalo de Mikoto-sama para ti. –Soltó una risita traviesa.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó, sin querer soltarle. Se sentía relajado, a pesar de que la enfermedad cardíaca y las cosquillas en su estómago no le dejaban tranquilo.

-Sasuke-teme. Tu madre me dio permiso para llevarte de viaje a las ciudades cercanas. –Sasuke no se preocupó por haber abierto los ojos de par en par, ya que Naruto no podía verle el rostro. –Le dije que quería llevarte a acampar, y esas cosas. Dijo que depositaría dinero para que no nos faltara nada. –Explicó, alegre. –Así que, Sasuke-teme, ¿quieres irte de viaje con tu adorado e increíble niñero?

Sasuke bufó por lo de _increíble y adorado_ , sin embargo, después se permitió sonreír un poco.

-Hn.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo!

No puedo creer que ya llevo seis. Muchas gracias por apoyarme con mi primera historia!

¿Qué opinan del nuevo capítulo? ¡Por fin Sasuke se animó a abrazar a Naruto xD!

.

.

 **Karolita:** Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! :D Jajaja, sí! Sasuke es tan tierno e inexperto en el campo del amor ;) que dan ganas de darle un abrazo xD Aquí tienes el capítulo del cumpleaños de Sasu-chan :D Me gustaría saber qué opinas del nuevo capítulo :D Nos leemos la próxima semana. Gracias por comentar! Saludos :D

 **:** Hola, Estefi-chan! :D Bienvenida :D Gracias por decir que mi historia es linda xD Uhm... no puedo escribir mucho más que el tipo de acercamiento que ya tienen... _aún._ Porque Sasu-chan tiene recién trece añitos, y no planeo que esto sea shota... ¡Aunque en cierto modo lo es D:! En fin. La primera parte del fic, se centra en cómo Sasuke se enamora de Naruto :D Y sí, jajaja. Sasuke-teme no acepta nada... aún. Estefi-chan! Eres cruel! Quieres que haga sufrir a Sasuke :S Pero tienes razón 3:) Creo que sin drama no hay historia, y por lo tanto, tengo que hacer sufrir a mis niños un poco. Aquí tienes la actualización :D Me gustaría saber qué opinas del nuevo capítulo. Gracias por comentar! Nos leemos la próxima semana :D Saludos!

 **Viviana42:** Hola, Viviana-chan! :D Me alegra que te haya encantado xD y también, que el yaoi te esté gustando cada vez más :3 vamos, vamos... Pásate al bando de las fujoshis! Hay mucho para ofrecer aquí xD Síii! Son un amor :D No tenía planeado que se besaran "accidentalmente" aún, pero me salió solo. Cuando escribo, pues... no me detengo, y dejo que los personajes hagan lo que quieran xD No quiero que sea shota... pero hay que reconocer, que por el hecho de la diferencia de edad, ya podría considerarse así. Vivi-chan, jajaja Sasuke ya no tiene doce xD tiene trece ahora :3 jaja, don't worry. No pasará nada más entre ellos que lo que ya puedes ver, y cosas que no pasan el límite, ok? Aunque nadie dijo que en el futuro no va a pasar xD por algo es un NaruSasu xD Jaja, si yo perdiera a Naruto... pues estaría igual que Gaa-chan. Pronto sabremos porque Gaara se comportaba así :D Tendrás que esperar un poco antes del Diagnóstico, pero no te aburrirá la espera C: Me gustaría saber que opinas del nuevo capítulo :D Gracias por comentar, nos leemos la próxima semana :D Saludos!

 **KazahayaG:** Hola, Kazahaya-chan! Sí! Yo igual estoy emocionada por el beso! C: Aunque para serte sincera, había planeado lo del beso "accidental" para un poco más adelante pero... cuando escribo, los personajes hacen lo que quieren :D Y pues, estos dos querían besarse xD Naruto... ya tiene sentimientos por su Sasuke-teme. Aunque nada romántico T-T aún! Me hace muy feliz que te guste tanto mi fic :D Aquí tienes el cumple de Sasuke :D Me gustaría saber qué opinas del nuevo capítulo :D Gracias por comentar, Kazahaya-chan! Y don't worry. No importa si es cortito, entiendo lo que es estar tapada en tarea D: Nos leemos la próxima semana! Cuidate. Saludos!

.

.

Muchas gracias por los reviews! Y claro, a quien puso mi fic en favoritos y le dejó una alerta :D Me hacen muy feliz!

Anímense a dejar sus reviews! Yo gustosa responderé sus preguntas y comentarios ;)

Para quien no haya leído arriba, recuerden que actualizo **todos los miércoles :D!**

El próximo se tratará del inicio del viaje de Naruto y Sasuke :D Aunque más adelanto no puedo dar D: Ni siquiera le he puesto título aún! xD Soy un desastre... En fin, eso es todo por esta semana!

Nos leemos! Y ya saben, que es un gusto escribir para ustedes :D

See you! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y quitarme la frustración del final, además de contribuir al yaoi de este fandom. Sin ánimo de lucro._

 _ **Como la Lluvia**_

 **Capítulo VII : **_**¡Comienza el viaje! Primera parada: Konoha y los demonios de mi niñero.**_

Sasuke miró a través de la ventana del bus, el verde paisaje que rodeaba la carretera por donde iban. Llevaban ya media hora de viaje, y no se quejaba.

A su lado, el rubio niñero estaba entretenido tecleando algo en su celular, con una sonrisa que a Sasuke le pareció estúpida. El pelinegro se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso. Tenía mucha curiosidad por ver qué escribía Naruto, pero más aún, qué le respondían que sonreía tanto. Y más importante aún, quién le respondía. ¿Un familiar? ¿Un amigo? ¿Una amiga? ¿Una… novia?

Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago ante la idea de que el dobe tuviera pareja. Y si así era… ¿Cómo sería esa persona? ¿Sería cariñosa como Naruto? ¿Era una chica guapa? ¿Inteligente? ¿Le gustarían las mismas cosas que al niñero?

Un sinfín de preguntas rondaban en su mente, y a medida que seguía pensando, se iba sintiendo más y más enfadado. Por otro lado, no quería ceder a su orgullo para preguntarle al rubio directamente, y mucho menos para estirar el cuello y mirar la pantalla.

Resopló, y volvió a concentrarse en el paisaje. O al menos lo intentó, porque al instante, Naruto soltó una suave carcajada. Sasuke frunció el ceño, sintiendo el ya familiar calor destructivo en su estómago. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Y no sabía la razón.

Bueno, sabía que era culpa de Naruto, pero… ¿Por qué le molestaba que el niñero se riera tanto con otra persona? ¿Y que además le ignorara? Debía ser eso. El cabeza hueca le había acostumbrado a ser casi el centro de su atención... y ahora le ignoraba. Sí, debía ser eso.

Naruto volvió a reír, y la poca paciencia que le quedaba al pelinegro, se agotó.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, usuratonkashi? –Soltó casi en un gruñido. Naruto se giró hacia él, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

-Nada, nada. –Agitó la mano, restándole importancia; y luego volvió a mirar el celular. Sasuke frunció los labios, e intentó, por enésima vez, mirar el paisaje.

Pero no podía.

El cabeza hueca había venido con él, ¿no? No tenía por qué prestarle atención a otra persona que no fuera él.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y miró mal al rubio a su lado. Naruto se percató de la negra y furiosa mirada que se cernía en él.

-¿Sasuke? –Preguntó, dubitativo. Sasuke miró a Naruto, y luego al celular del rubio.

-Viajas conmigo. –Dijo fríamente. –No con tu celular.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par. Parecía que su pequeño gruñón, también era celoso. Sonrió travieso, antes de revolverle el cabello.

-Sasuke-teme, solo estoy hablando con Tsunade obaa-chan. –Dijo divertido. Uchiha sintió arder sus mejillas. –Le estoy avisando que vamos a Konoha por unos días, y… -Soltó una risita. –Cree que voy con una nueva pareja. –Sasuke no pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa: Labios formando una perfecta "O" y los ojos abiertos más de lo normal. –Mira. –Se inclinó hacia el pelinegro, y sostuvo el celular de manera que Sasuke pudiera leer la conversación.

 _NarutoxRamen: ¡Esta noche recibirás una sorpresa, baa-chan!_

Sasuke alzó una ceja, y sintió que las comisuras de su boca temblaban. Definitivamente, Naruto era un dobe.

 _Senju Tsunade: ¡¿Me enviaste sake?! :DD_

 _NarutoxRamen: No, baa-chan. ¿Qué hablamos del sake la otra vez? . La sorpresa, ¡Somos Sasuke y yo! Llegamos hoy en la noche._

 _Senju Tsunade: ¿Sasuke? ¿Es tu novio? O.O ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada, mocoso?! ¡Ni avisaste que vendrías! ¡Mucho menos que tenías otro novio! ¿Qué pasó con el cabeza de fósforo? :O_

Uchiha sintió arder las mejillas. _Él… ¿y el dobe? ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás!_ Las orejas le ardieron.

Sin embargo, el sonrojo desapareció al leer lo que seguía. Tsunade-sama había dicho… Novio. No _novia._ Acaso… ¿el dobe era…? Le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Dobe… tú… -Dijo bajito, sin embargo, el rubio pudo oírle. –Eres… eres…

-No te he contado nada de mí… ¿no es así, Sasuke-teme? –Suspiró. –Sigue leyendo. Ya te explicaré todo después. –Sasuke intentó hablar, pero Naruto le interrumpió. –Sí, es justo lo que piensas que soy. –Uchiha no pudo hacer nada más que mirar a su niñero con los ojos abiertos de par en par, fijamente. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Carraspeó, y siguió leyendo.

¿Quién era "el cabeza de fósforo"? ¿Acaso era el novio… del cabeza hueca?

Se le revolvió el estómago ante la idea. Y estaba seguro, de que no era porque el niñero había resultado ser homosexual.

Tsunade-sama había dicho _otro novio._ El "cabeza de fósforo" debía ser el novio… de Naruto.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía triste… y… traicionado?

 _NarutoxRamen: ¡Sasuke no es mi novio, obaa-chan! ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! O.O Y sobre… cabeza de fósforo… Te lo contaré después._

 _Senju Tsunade: No te creo. El tal Sasuke es tu novio. :D_

El pelinegro sintió arder las mejillas, sin embargo, la extraña angustia que estaba sintiendo no le abandonaba.

 _NarutoxRamen: Que no, baa-chan._

 _Senju Tsunade: ¿Por qué lo niegas, mocoso? ¡Si no es tu novio, te gusta! Estoy segura :P_

 _NarutoxRamen: Ya, ya. Sí, como digas. Sasuke me gusta. Te encantará conocerlo. Te llevarás una gran sorpresa al conocer a mi amor._

A pesar de haber captado el sarcasmo de la respuesta de Naruto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta el cuello. Ni que la enfermedad cardíaca le atacara sin piedad.

 _Sasuke me gusta._

 _Mi amor._

Miró a Naruto de reojo. Seguía sonriendo, sin mirarle.

 _Senju Tsunade: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Quiero conocerlo! ¡Ya! ¡Le contaré a Jiraiya, y a Kushina! (Que Sasuke-kun te guste, significa que… ¿Gaara y tú ya no están juntos?) ¿Traes a Sasuke-kun en calidad de amigo?_

Así que ese era el nombre del novio del dobe. Gaara.

Torció los labios, molesto. Y luego una sonrisa tétrica se formó en su boca.

Nunca había oído un nombre tan ridículo como ese. El dobe debía buscarse a alguien con un mejor nombre.

 _NarutoxRamen: Claro, baa-chan. Somos solo amigos. En fin, en esta parte se va la señal. Hasta más tarde. Los quiero._

 _Senju Tsunade: De acuerdo, Naruto. Cuídense mucho. Nos vemos en la noche. (PD: No te queremos)_

 _NarutoxRamen: ¡¿Qué?! :O_

 _Senju Tsunade: Te amamos, Naruto. Adiós. :D_

 _NarutoxRamen: Yo también a ustedes, baa-chan._

Y ahí terminaba la conversación.

-Tsunade-sama es tu madrina, ¿no? –Comentó el pelinegro, distraídamente mientras le entregaba el celular a Naruto, que asintió. -¿Y Kushina-sama? –Se arrepintió de haber preguntado aquello al ver cómo los ojos azules perdían su brillo. –Olvídalo. ¿Sabes a qué hora llegamos exactamente?

-Kushina es mi madre. –Naruto jugueteó con sus dedos, inseguro. Sasuke giró la cabeza para mirarle. –Llegamos a Konoha a las nueve. –En total serían tres horas de viaje. Y ya llevaban casi una hora.

-Ya veo. –Dijo Sasuke, tampoco sabía que más decirle. Sabía que el ambiente entre ellos se había puesto un poco tenso después de la mención de Kushina-sama.

-Sasuke-teme… -Naruto habló bajito. Uchiha volvió a mirarle atento. -¿Quieres que te cuente sobre mi familia? –Sasuke abrió los ojos más de lo normal por la sorpresa.

Se sentía contento porque Naruto quisiera contarle de su vida por decisión propia. No pudo evitar sentir un calorcito en el pecho.

-Si quieres… -Dijo, hablando en el mismo tono. Parecía que se estuvieran contando secretos como niños del pre-escolar. Naruto sonrió un poco, y eso animó a Sasuke.

-Bueno. –Los ojos azules volvieron a brillar y una leve sonrisa sincera adornó los labios del rubio, que le pasó un brazo por los hombros al pelinegro, atrayéndole hacia él.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Ya se había acostumbrado a Naruto y sus constantes muestras de afecto. Aunque, no podía dejar de sentir el rápido golpeteo de su corazón contra el pecho cada vez que Naruto le tocaba, le miraba y le hablaba de cerca. Más aún cuando le sonreía.

-Aquí va. –Comenzó Naruto. Sasuke se preguntó si también debía abrazarle. –Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía catorce. Yo estaba en casa de Tsunade no obaa-chan y Ero-sennin… Mis padres iban a buscarme. Era de noche, y llovía mucho. –La mirada azul de Naruto parecía perdida. –Mis padres habían ido al hospital ese día, porque mamá se había sentido mal las últimas semanas. –Naruto hizo una pausa y cogió aire. –Mi madre estaba embarazada, Sasuke. –Dijo, en voz baja. Su voz estaba cargada de pena, tristeza y dolor. Uchiha cerró los ojos con pesar y frunció los labios. Entonces se decidió.

-No tienes que contarme nada, Naruto. –No recordaba haber llamado al niñero por su nombre en voz alta, por lo que sus mejillas se tiñeron suavemente de carmín. –No es necesario. –Añadió, y se atrevió a coger la mano libre de Naruto entre las suyas.

-Gracias, teme. Pero yo quiero hacerlo. –Sonrió levemente por el gesto de apoyo del pequeño amargado. –Mamá tenía cinco meses y medio, ¡Y no se había dado cuenta! –Rió bajito. –Era una niña. La llamaron Shizuka **(1)**.

-Bastante acertado. –Sasuke asintió suavemente. Aunque no le pasó desapercibido el _era._

-Iban a contarme esa noche… -Naruto suspiró, con pesar. –Pero un borracho los chocó. Papá las cubrió con su cuerpo, y murió enseguida. Shizuka logró nacer en una cesárea de emergencia… Era tan hermosa, Sasuke… tan frágil. Y yo la quería tanto. Pero murió a las tres horas. Mi madre… que tanto luchó por salvar a Shizuka… entró en estado de coma, y desde entonces, no ha despertado.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

-Dame la mano, Sasuke-teme. –Pidió Naruto, cuando se acercaba su turno para bajar del bus. Había mucha gente acumulada afuera, y no quería arriesgarse a perder a Sasuke, o que le golpearan, pisotearan o empujaran como a él le había ocurrido llegando a El Valle.

Sasuke asintió entendiendo lo que el mayor pensaba. Acercó su mano hacia la del niñero, que se la cogió con firmeza, pero sin hacerle daño. Sintió el ya tan conocido calorcito en las mejillas.

Ambos arrastraban sus maletas con la mano libre, mientras pasaban por el cúmulo de gente en silencio. Luego de diez minutos, lograron salir del terminal de buses.

-¡Hace frío! –Se quejó el rubio, como niño pequeño mientras soltaba la mano del pelinegro y se abrazaba a sí mismo.

-Quejica. –Se burló el menor. –En serio, cabeza hueca, eres demasiado delicado y friolento.

-Eso es porque viví cuatro años en Suna. Me acostumbré mucho al clima cálido. –Explicó Naruto. -¿Quieres que nos lleve un taxi o ir a pie?

-Sabes que me gusta caminar, dobe. –Naruto asintió, sonriente.

-¡Podrás ver el parque donde jugaba! Queda muy cerca de la casa de Tsunade no obaa-chan y Ero-sennin. –Los ojos azules brillaban tanto, que a pesar de la penumbra, Sasuke lograba verlo. –Hay un río, ¡Incluso un bosque y una cascada! Aunque para eso tendremos que caminar mucho… También hay buenos puestos de comida, lugares donde divertirse… y un mirador. ¡Te llevaré mañana en la noche! La ciudad se ve hermosa. Incluso podría presentarte a mi mamá. –Murmuró lo último, con aire pensativo.

Caminaron en silencio varias cuadras, hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos con muchas ventanas y un lindo jardín delantero.

-Te presento mi casa, Sasuke-teme. –Le guiñó un ojo, con picardía. –Ya quiero ver qué cara pone Tsunade obaa-chan. –Soltó una risita traviesa. Sasuke cerró los ojos y sonrió. No era una gran sonrisa, como las del niñero, pero de verdad tenía ganas de hacerlo. Parecía que el eterno buen humor, las sonrisas y la calidez de Naruto lo estaban contagiando.

Naruto se acercó a la puerta de la casa, arrastrando su maleta con una mano, y rodeando los hombros de Sasuke con su brazo restante. Tocó el timbre.

No pasaron ni diez segundos antes de que la puerta fuera abierta de par en par, bruscamente; revelando a una rubia mujer con prominentes pechos.

-¡Naruto! –Rodeó el cuello del rubio con ambos brazos en un cariñoso abrazo. –Mi niño, te he echado mucho de menos. –Dijo con los ojos brillantes. -¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun? –Se separó del rubio, para buscar al novio de su niño. Entonces, lo vio.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.

Había… un…

-¡¿Un niño?! –Gritó, espantada y con la expresión más desfigurada que Naruto le había visto. -¡Naruto! –Gruñó. -¡Explícame esto, ahora pequeño mentiroso!

-Te dije que Sasuke no era mi novio, baa-chan. –Dijo con calma y una sonrisita traviesa. Sasuke miraba la escena con una negra ceja ligeramente alzada.

-P-Pero… ¡Me dijiste que te gustaba! –Se llevó ambas manos a la cintura.

-Porque no dejabas de insistir, baa-chan. Además, si te fijas bien, la frase estaba cargada de sarcasmo… -Explicó soltando una suave risa.

-¿Entonces sigues con Gaara? –Sasuke sintió que se tensaba ante la mención del _novio_ de Naruto.

-No, baa-chan. Terminamos a principios de mes. –Sasuke miró al niñero, atento. De pronto, su cuerpo se relajó y dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

Se sentía extrañamente aliviado.

-Oh. Lo siento, hijo. Lo querías mucho, ¿no? –Tsunade llevó una de sus pálidas y femeninas manos a una de las morenas mejillas de Uzumaki.

-Sí, yo también lo siento. –Naruto suspiró. –Y aunque duela, aún lo quiero. –Sasuke sintió que un estremecimiento le recorría la columna de forma ascendente. Su cuerpo se puso rígido nuevamente, e inconscientemente puso las manos en puños y frunció los labios y el ceño. Se sentía inexplicablemente molesto por las palabras del dobe. –En fin, baa-chan. ¿Nos vas a dejar toda la noche afuera?

-¡Oh, claro que no! –La mujer negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, haciendo que sus dos coletas bajas se sacudieran de un lado a otro. –Mi nombre es Senju Tsunade, soy la madrina de Naruto. Es un placer conocerte, Sasuke-kun.

-Es un placer para mí también, Tsunade-sama. –Hizo una reverencia. –Uchiha Sasuke.

-¡Eres tan guapo! –Tsunade avanzó hacia el pelinegro sonriendo. Le acarició el cabello y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. –Dime Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué edad tienes? –El gesto de Tsunade-sama le recordó a Naruto, que también le había medio abrazado la primera vez que se vieron.

Ahora ya tenía más o menos explicación para el carácter amistoso y cariñoso del niñero.

-Cumplí trece anteayer. –Respondió cortésmente.

-¡Oh, felicidades entonces, Sasuke-kun! –Le dio un beso en la frente. La rubia mujer rio suavemente al ver el ligero sonrojo del niño.

-Gracias. –Murmuró.

-Vamos a recorrer las ciudades cercanas a El Valle, como regalo de cumpleaños de su madre. –Explicó Naruto. Tsunade asintió.

-¿Traen dinero suficiente? –Cuestionó, mirando a Naruto. –Puedo…

-No te preocupes, baa-chan. Mikoto-sama le depositó dinero a Sasuke en una cuenta. Y yo también traigo. –Le dedicó una cariñosa sonrisa a la mujer, que aún no soltaba a Sasuke de su medio abrazo.

-¿Se quedarán a dormir aquí? –Preguntó la rubia, ilusionada. Naruto miró a Sasuke, buscando su aprobación. El pelinegro parpadeó sorprendido.

No esperaba que Naruto le preguntara algo así, después de todo, él era el mayor y esas cosas. Se sintió contento de que Naruto tomara en cuenta su opinión y no le tratara como a un niño –que ya no era desde hace años-.

-Si a usted no le molesta… -Dejó la frase incompleta, para que la mujer entendiera.

-¡Claro que no! –Dijo, con los ojos brillantes. -¡Puedo prepararles muchas cosas deliciosas mientras están aquí! –Sonrió. -¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán, mocoso? –Esta vez, miró a Naruto.

-Tenemos tres semanas para viajar. –Naruto se encogió de hombros y entrelazó las manos tras su nuca, en su acostumbrada pose despreocupada. –Hay cuatro ciudades que quiero visitar con Sasuke aparte de Konoha. Mmm… -Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. –Veintiún días… cinco ciudades… ¡Ya sé! Cuatro días en cada una.

-Alguien sabe dividir. –Bufó Sasuke. Naruto lo miró en seguida entrecerrando los ojos. Tsunade soltó una carcajada.

-Bien, bien. –Agitó la mano. –Pasen. Jiraiya fue a visitar a Minato. –Explicó, en voz baja. Los tres ingresaron a la casa. –Pero volverá pronto. Ya tengo la cena lista para ustedes. ¿Prefieren esperar a Jiraiya, o cenar ahora? –La casa tenía una decoración sencilla, aunque tampoco habían cosas muy baratas dentro. Avanzaron hasta la escalera que estaba cerca del comedor.

-¿Sasuke-teme? –Y ahí estaba otra vez. El pelinegro sonrió muy levemente.

-Creo que podríamos esperar a Jiraiya-sama, si no estás cansado, dobe. –Naruto sonrió ampliamente, y asintió. Sasuke sintió el rápido golpeteo de su corazón contra el pecho. Evitó mirar al rubio. No quería sonrojarse, y ya sabía que mirar los ojos azules era una de las causas.

-Aunque… -Habló Tsunade, mordiéndose el labio inferior para retener una sonrisa. –Hay solo una cama. Y no preparé nada… -Rio suavemente. –Porque pensé… que Sasuke-kun era el novio de Naruto… -El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Para eso está el sofá, baa-chan. Sasuke usará mi cama.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Sasuke sintió que un rayo de sol le llegaba en la cara. No quiso abrir los ojos. Se sentía extrañamente cómodo y tranquilo. Además de que había dormido calentito toda la noche, aunque sentía algo pesado sobre el estómago.

Rodó para alejarse del rayo de sol que se colaba por las cortinas, pero chocó contra _algo._

Abrió los ojos, sin importarle que escocieran por la luz. Los ojos negros observaron incrédulos el cuerpo que descansaba junto al suyo.

-¿… Naruto? –Susurró, sintiendo arder las mejillas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el peso en su estómago era un moreno y musculoso brazo.

 _¿Cómo llegó aquí?_

Cuando se había acostado, estaba solo.

El niñero se removió entre sueños, e hizo más firme el agarre que mantenía en su cintura, haciendo que el rostro del pelinegro chocara contra la curvatura de su cuello.

Sintiendo que el rostro le explotaría por el calor que sentía, y también que su corazón se había vuelto loco, se alejó bruscamente del rubio, que no tardó en apretar los párpados y murmurar algo que no entendió.

-¡Usuratonkashi! –Llevó una mano a los cabellos rubios, y tironeó un mechón, con fuerza. En seguida, los párpados se abrieron mostrando los ojos azules de Uzumaki.

-¡Sasuke-teme! ¿Qué crees que haces? –Se sentó rápidamente en la cama. Sasuke imitó su acción, aunque lo hizo tranquilamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó serio, aunque en el fondo, sabía que no le molestaba haber dormido con el rubio, y mucho menos, que le hubiese abrazado durante horas.

-Ero-sennin peleó con la vieja anoche… entonces Ero-sennin me quitó el sofá. –Explicó, tallándose un ojo y bostezando levemente. –Y no tuve más opción que venir. Lo siento, Sasuke-teme.

-Tsk. –Chasqueó la lengua y evitó mirar al mayor. –Entiendo. –Masculló. Sintiéndose un poco… desilusionado. Y luego molesto, consigo mismo.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Era como si quisiera que el dobe hubiese dormido con él por decisión propia y no por culpa de Jiraiya-sama.

-¡Bueno! –Naruto suspiró y sonrió. –Será mejor que nos levantemos, Sasuke-teme. ¿Sabes qué hora es? –El rubio volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Por su parte, el pelinegro tomó su celular de la mesita de noche que había junto a la cama de Naruto.

-Las 8:25. –Respondió a la pregunta del otro.

-Buena hora. –Naruto se puso el antebrazo sobre los ojos. – ¿Quieres entrar primero al baño?

-Sí. –Sin decir nada más, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el ropero que había en el dormitorio, ya que junto a éste se encontraban ambas maletas.

Tomó una muda de ropa, una toalla, y útiles de aseo personal.

Salió de la habitación sin mirar al niñero.

La casa estaba en completo silencio, a excepción de unos estruendosos ronquidos que provenían del salón, abajo. Jiraiya-sama era un hombre muy hablador y alegre. Se habían pasado más de dos horas hablando luego de cenar la noche anterior.

Naruto tenía muchos gestos y actitudes de ambos adultos.

Se metió a la ducha, y cerró los ojos dejando que el agua le cayera encima. Sintiendo como una sonrisa se formaba en su boca al recordar al niñero.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Naruto caminaba a su lado con las manos entrelazadas tras la nuca, mientras no paraba de hablarle sobre Konoha.

-¡Mira, Sasuke-teme! Ese era mi instituto. –Señaló una gran construcción. Lucía como una buena escuela, aunque no se comparaba con la especie de castillo donde él estudiaba.

Llevaban una hora caminando. Había visto parques, un museo, un acuario, unas tiendas de ropa, unos puestos de comida rápida, y ahora el instituto del dobe.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Sasuke oyó una voz burlona, perteneciente a un hombre. Sintió ponerse rígido a Naruto. Ambos voltearon para ver a la persona que se les había acercado por detrás. Un hombre con extraña dentadura –afilada- y cabello blanco, les sonreía prepotentemente. –Es el famoso Uzumaki Naruto. El marica más famoso de Konoha. –Sasuke se puso tenso. Y frunció el ceño, molesto. ¿Quién se creía ese imbécil para tratar así a _su_ niñero? -¿Y éste niño? No me digas que ahora te van los mocosos. –Soltó una estruendosa carcajada. Naruto apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza, que le dolió la mandíbula.

-No te atrevas a hablar así delante de Sasuke. –Dijo furioso. –Márchate por donde viniste, Suigetsu.

-Vaya, ahora tienes más agallas que antes, marica. –Soltó despectivamente. Sasuke dio un paso hacia adelante, con las manos puestas en puños, pero Naruto le detuvo. Suigetsu volvió a reír.

-Tan prepotente como siempre. –Soltó Naruto, despectivo. -¿Aún no sales del clóset? –Inquirió como burla, mientras ponía a Sasuke frente a él y le rodeaba el pecho con un brazo. El pelinegro observó boquiabierto a ambos hombres. Los ojos azules de Naruto mostraban tranquilidad y burla. El de cabello blanco puso las manos en puños y gruñó, con los ojos brillando por la ira.

-¡¿Qué crees que dices, maricón de mierda?! –Gritó, atrayendo la mirada de todas las personas que estaban cerca de ellos. -¡El único hueco eres tú! –Levantó el puño dispuesto a golpear al rubio, que en un rápido movimiento puso a Sasuke detrás de él y adoptó una pose defensiva.

-No quiero pelear en la calle. Y menos en frente de Sasuke. –Habló con la voz más amenazante y grave que Uchiha le había oído. –Lo repetiré una vez más, Suigetsu. Márchate por donde viniste. –Tomó a Sasuke de la mano y se alejó a grandes zancadas. Aunque lentamente.

-Naruto…

-Está bien, teme. No te preocupes. –Le regaló una sonrisa un poco triste.

Entonces Sasuke supo por qué Konoha era un tema delicado para el rubio.

-No, no está bien. –Quería dejar de caminar, pero Naruto tiraba de su mano con firmeza. Aunque sin hacerle daño. –Usuratonkashi, ¿por qué no lo golpeaste?

-Estamos en la calle, Sasuke-teme, y no pienso darte un mal ejemplo. Además, te traje aquí para que te divirtieras, no para que veas y oigas cosas desagradables.

-Pero ese imbécil te faltó el respeto, y estoy seguro de que ya lo ha hecho antes. –Miró seriamente los ojos azules. Naruto cerró los ojos, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-¿Preocupado, teme? –Dijo, burlón. Sasuke sintió un leve calor en las mejillas, mientras rápidamente miraba a otro lado.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? –Masculló. Naruto rio bajito.

-Gracias, Sasuke-teme. –Le dio un cariñoso apretón a la pálida mano que aún sostenía con la suya. – ¿Quieres tomar un helado? ¿O ir al parque de diversiones? ¡No te lo he mostrado aún! –Le soltó la mano, pero en seguida le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

-Tú conoces, haz lo que quieras. –Dijo desinteresadamente. Naruto sonrió.

-Vale. –Le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente. –Mientras caminamos a la heladería, te voy a contar el problema que tengo con la piraña. –Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-No es necesario. –Dijo serio, no quería ver triste al niñero. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-Fuimos compañeros de salón desde primaria. –Comenzó Uzumaki, a pesar de la negativa de Sasuke. –Y de hecho éramos muy buenos amigos. Me di cuenta de que me atraían los chicos cuando tenía doce. Y de hecho,… me gustaba Suigetsu. –Rio. Sasuke lo miró boquiabierto.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó el pelinegro, sin poder contenerse. Tenía ganas de vomitar. -¿Qué pasaba contigo, cabeza hueca? ¡Estabas ciego!

-Sí. –Naruto asintió, sonriendo divertido por la actitud de Uchiha. –La cosa, es que nadie supo nada hasta que tuve dieciséis. Me… ocurrió algo inapropiado en el vestidor, luego de la clase de deportes. –Sasuke supo a qué se refería. –Ya sabes, teme… tuve _ése problemita,_ al ver a la piraña en ropa interior y sudad…

-Tengo ganas de vomitar. –Gruñó Sasuke. Y era verdad.

-Déjame acabar. –Dijo el rubio. –Desgraciadamente se dieron cuenta, y desde ese día, me quedé sin amigos, recibía constantes agresiones verbales y una que otra vez me esperaron a la salida de clases para golpearme. Suigetsu era el peor, y me dolía mucho más cuando él me decía algo hiriente o me golpeaba. Me sentía traicionado, después de todo, lo consideraba mi amigo. Aguanté todo eso hasta salir del instituto… -Suspiró. –Luego me largué a Suna. Lo más divertido, es que en la fiesta de graduación, Suigetsu se emborrachó, y, adivina qué, teme.

-Se te insinuó o algo así. –Torció la boca, con asco.

-Me besó, teme. Y lo peor, es que mi primer beso fue con esa piraña. –Sasuke frunció el ceño, y apretó los dientes, tanto que casi rechinaban. Sentía un fuego violento dentro de su estómago, y unas ganas enormes de devolverse a buscar a ese imbécil y darle un puñetazo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tratar así al dobe? –Esa fue la primera vez que di un puñetazo. –Naruto rio bajito. –Por eso sé porque Suigetsu se comportaba así conmigo. Yo le gustaba, pero a la vez, odiaba a los homosexuales según él. Supongo que era una forma de escapar y negar lo que es... De hecho, aún no lo reconoce. –Se encogió de hombros. –Ahora que hablamos de primeros besos, ¿con quién fue el tuyo, Sasuke-teme?

Uchiha sintió arder las orejas. Miró al rubio entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué esa cara? –Dijo divertido.

-¿Con quién crees que fue, usuratonkashi? -Gruñó.

-Pues, con… ¿Sakura-chan…? –Se aventuró. Al ver la mirada envenenada que Sasuke le dirigía, supo que no. -¿Alguna compañera de clase…?

Sasuke no respondió. Sentía que el calor que le invadía el rostro y las orejas era más intenso.

-¿Por qué tan tímido, Sasuke-teme? –Soltó una risita. -¡Anda, dime!

Uchiha no contestó.

-¡Sasuke-teme! –Protestó el rubio. -¡Dime, dime, dime, dime!

Sasuke se preguntó seriamente quién de los dos era el menor ahí.

-¡Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime! –Insistió.

Sasuke sentía que su paciencia se agotaba.

-¡Dim…!

-¡Fue contigo, imbécil! –Explotó. Había gritado, pero no le importaba.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, sus labios estaban entre abiertos.

-¡¿Ah?!

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo :D

Siento no haber actualizado más temprano, pero tuve muchísimos problemas con el wi-fi hoy TuT

¿Qué opinan del capítulo? Ya se reveló parte del pasado de Naruto :D Hubo poco love, pero sentí que necesitaba escribir un capítulo así. Con esto, el lazo entre ellos se hace más fuerte, en mi opinión. Ya que Naruto tuvo la confianza para contarle cosas personales a Sasuke xD

Muchas gracias a las personitas que me dejaron reviews, una alerta y a quienes pusieron mi fic en favoritos :D Me animan a seguir :D

.

.

 **Viviana42:** Hola, Vivi-chan! Síii! Estos dos son súper lindos y tiernos :D Mientras escribía también pensaba Kya! xD Sobre el time skip, lo tenía planeado desde el principio, así que don't worry :D Me alegra que te gustara tanto el capítulo :D Sasuke se atrevió jeje Ya era hora xD Me alegra que mi historia te guste y que te esté llevando cada vez más profundo al mundo de las yaoistas xD Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Vivi, en serio lo intenté, pero escribir un capítulo me lleva más de un día... Pero tengo una sorpresa para tí (y para todas las lectoras) así que lee más abajo! C: Te aseguro que muy pronto, veremos muuuchos celos... y a Gaara xD Solo espera un poco mas xD Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado! Gracias por comentar y leer. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana :D

 **Karolita:** Hola, Karo-chan! Me alegra muchísimo que el capítulo te haya gustado tanto :D Jajaja, y me halaga el poder derretir tu corazoncito con mi fic xD El viaje solo está empezando, ya veremos como se desarrollan las cosas. Se vienen cosas muy importantes, así que atenta! C: Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :) Me encantaría saber que opinas. Gracias por leer y comentar :D Nos leemos la próxima semana, saludos!

 **addictedtosomething:** Hola! C: Siiiiiiiiii! Jajaja, el pequeño Sasuke se animó al fin xD Te adelanto que muy, muy pronto, tendremos el diagnóstico :3 solo espera un poquito mas :D Veremos muuuchos celos xD (Amo a Sasuke celoso) xD Como no enamorarse de Naruto? Es tan abajxbaljbsla jajaja, xD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :D Se vienen cosas muy interesantes, así que atenta :D Nos leemos la próxima semana, saludos! Y gracias por leer y comentar.

.

.

Anímense a dejar sus reviews, favoritos y alertas! :D Me encanta responderles sus comentarios :D y saber que les gusta el fic!

 ** _ADELANTO IMPORTANTE! :D_**

 ** _Solo un capítulo nos separa del Diagnóstico y la aparición de Gaara! :3_**

 ** _Tienen teorías para lo que se viene?_**

 ** _Estén atentas chicas :D Se viene lo bueno xD_**

.

.

Ya saben que es un agrado escribir para ustedes :D

Las espero la próxima semana :) Cuídense

See you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y quitarme la frustración del final, además de contribuir al yaoi de este fandom. Sin ánimo de lucro._

 _ACTUALIZACIONES: MIÉRCOLES._

 _ **Como la Lluvia**_

 **Capítulo VIII:** _ **Gaara… ¡Confiesa!**_

-Estoy aquí para ayudarle, Gaara-san. –La mujer de cabellos negros observaba con amabilidad al pelirrojo que estaba tumbado en un sofá frente a ella. –Y usted está aquí para hablar sobre sus problemas. –Intentó hacer que el de ojos color turquesa empezara a contarle su problema o que siquiera comenzara a hablar. Llevaban ya diez minutos en silencio.

-Yo… -Shizune miró atenta al chico.

-Confíe en mí, Gaara-san. Nada de lo que hablemos saldrá de esta habitación. –Dijo para darle ánimos y para que se sintiera más cómodo y seguro.

-Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara. Veintidós años. Nací aquí en Suna. –Shizune oyó en silencio lo que el chico decía. Ya sabía todas esas cosas por su ficha médica, pero lo escuchó atentamente de igual manera. Sabía que era una forma de comenzar para el pelirrojo. –Soy gay.

Aquello sí era nuevo. Y un poco sorpresivo.

Shizune comenzó a escribir en una libreta. Tal vez los problemas de Gaara-san eran discriminación a sus preferencias sexuales.

-Continúe, por favor. –Pidió amablemente. Gaara asintió, sin mirarla.

-Naruto terminó conmigo hace una semana. Vivíamos juntos… y un día se fue, así, sin más. Terminó conmigo por teléfono, y además tiró mi guitarra eléctrica por la ventana. Él sabe que yo amaba esa guitarra, por el solo hecho de que él me la había dado. –Shizune escribía rápidamente cada dato nuevo. –Aunque yo tengo la culpa de que las cosas pasaran de esa manera.

-¿Por qué, Gaara-san? ¿Qué ocurrió? –Habló con amabilidad.

-Hace cinco meses… -Gaara cerró los ojos con pesar, y cogió aire para confesar algo que sólo él y la persona involucrada sabían. –Engañé a Naruto.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Sasuke comía tranquilamente, mirando de reojo a su niñero, que sorbía fideos con una rapidez alarmante.

-Te ahogarás si sigues así, Naruto. –Dijo con calma. Todo el día había estado llamando al rubio por su nombre. Y aun así, no dejaba de sentir un ligero calor en las mejillas y el latir alocado de su corazón cuando lo hacía. Al igual que la primera vez.

-Tranquilo, teme. No moriré de una forma tan tonta. –Sasuke tragó saliva cuando Uzumaki sacó su lengua para quitar los restos de fideos que le habían quedado en la comisura de la boca. –Lo que pasa, es que tú comes demasiado lento, Sasuke.

-Yo como de la forma en que una persona normal lo hace, dobe.

Estaban en un local de comida cerca de uno de los tantos parques que había en la ciudad. Ya casi se oscurecía, y habían decidido comer fuera para poder ir directamente al mirador después.

-¡Teme! ¿Estás insinuando que no soy normal? –Naruto alzó un puño, y le fulminó con la mirada. El pelinegro cerró los ojos, y suspiró. Naruto era como un niño pequeño.

-Exacto. –Dijo para picarlo, cosa que consiguió.

-¡Teme! –Naruto se levantó rápidamente de su asiento –estaban sentados junto a un ventanal, frente a frente, separados por una mesa- mientras le volvía a fulminar con la mirada. Bajo la atenta mirada de unas abuelas que estaban sentadas cerca de ellos, Naruto se acercó al de ojos negros, sonriendo travieso. Se acercó tanto, que sus narices se rozaban, y los ojos azules le miraban muy, muy de cerca.

-¿Q-Qué…? –Consiguió balbucear, totalmente sonrojado, y con el corazón casi saliéndosele por la boca. Entonces, Naruto se alejó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas. Sasuke se puso rígido en seguida, y se mordió el labio inferior para no reír.

Las abuelitas los miraban con una sonrisa tierna.

-Mi hermano nunca fue tan cariñoso conmigo. –Se quejó una.

-¡N-Naruto! ¡Pa… ra! –Y entonces no se pudo contener más, soltó una risita ahogada, mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas. Naruto sonrió enseñando los dientes.

-¡No! Esta es mi venganza, Sasuke-teme. –Dijo divertido, antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas detrás de una rodilla y en las costillas al mismo tiempo. Sasuke arqueó la espalda y no pudo reprimir una gran carcajada. –Suerte que eres cosquilloso. –Rió Naruto. –Es una grata sorpresa.

-¡N-Naruto! –Su voz salió en una mezcla de un jadeo y un suave gemido. Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, mientras su dueño sentía un corrientazo recorrerle la columna. Inmediatamente, se alejó del niño, que respiraba irregularmente y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Sus ojos negros brillaban mucho. El rubio sonrío, olvidando la sensación que había embargado su cuerpo, segundos antes.

Le gustaba hacer feliz al chibi. Y planeaba hacerlo por mucho tiempo más… o bueno, durante las semanas que le quedaban a su lado.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

-Entiendo. –Shizune asintió mientras escribía en su libreta. –Continúe, Gaara-san.

-Yo… no quería hacerlo. –Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza. Sintió la humedad de las lágrimas. –Recuerdo muy poco de esa noche… Me emborraché mucho en la fiesta de un amigo y… al día siguiente… desperté junto a otra persona. ¡Nunca lo había visto! Pero habían demasiadas evidencias de lo que habíamos hecho… -Evitó mencionar que había sentido el conocido dolor en su trasero. –Y yo… no sabía qué hacer. No quería decírselo a Naruto…

-¿Naruto-kun se fue por eso? –Preguntó Shizune, clavando sus ojos negros en Gaara.

-No. No se lo dije. Nadie lo sabe excepto ese tipo y yo, y ahora usted.

-Entonces… ¿por qué se fue Naruto-kun? ¿Lo sabe, Gaara-san?

-Después de que… lo engañara… -Sintió un nudo en su garganta. –Comencé a alejarme de él. Iba a fiestas todos los días y me emborrachaba para poder olvidar mi infidelidad y mi dolor por haber traicionado a la persona que más amo en el mundo… Hubo muchas veces que Naruto iba a buscarme a casa de mis amigos. No decía nada, ni siquiera me miraba reprobatoriamente. Se limitaba a cuidarme. Aunque sus ojos azules nunca más brillaron. Incluso una vez… me quedé dormido en la calle, muerto de borracho. Como siempre… mi Naruto estaba ahí. Sin embargo, el ver que me amaba tanto a pesar de todo… me hacía sentir miserable.

Shizune escuchaba atentamente mientras escribía.

-Pero todos tenemos un límite. –Shizune asintió a las palabras del pelirrojo. –Y el suyo fue en cinco meses. Lo entiendo, ¿sabe? Porque ni siquiera llegaba a dormir a casa. Tampoco quise tocarlo o besarlo otra vez, porque me sentía sucio, y no quería que él… se pudriera con los besos y caricias que había dejado en mí un desconocido.

-¿Y qué planea hacer ahora, Gaara-san?

-No he bebido. Ni lo voy a volver a hacer. Quiero volver a ser el Gaara del que Naruto se enamoró.

-Es un buen comienzo. –Le animó. – ¿Pero es consciente de que debe decirle la verdad a Naruto-kun? ¿Y también, que es posible… que Naruto-kun no le perdone?

-Lo sé. Pero quiero intentarlo, Shizune-sama. –Gaara se pasó las manos por los sedosos cabellos rojos. –Estoy intentando ser el mismo de antes también por mí y por mi familia.

-Eso está muy bien. –Aprobó la pelinegra. –Y le animo a seguir por el camino que ha vuelto a escoger, Gaara-san. ¿Hay algo más que quiera contarme?

-Quisiera preguntarle… si es correcto que vaya a buscar a Naruto.

La de ojos negros se quedó en silencio un par de segundos.

-Creo que aún es demasiado pronto, Gaara-san. Espere al menos un par de semanas más. Además, ¿sabe adónde se fue Naruto-kun?

-No lo sé. –El de ojos color turquesa suspiró, abatido. –Pero creo que pudo haberse ido a Konoha. Ahí vive el resto de su familia.

-Tal vez esté allí. ¿No ha pensado en llamarle?

-No me he atrevido a hacerlo.

-Podría armarse de valor y hacerlo antes de ir a buscarlo, ¿no cree? –Shizune le regaló una sonrisa al pelirrojo, que sonrió levemente.

-Lo haré, no lo dude, Shizune-san.

-Antes de terminar la sesión, Gaara-san, hay algo que quiero preguntarle. –Shizune habló con suavidad. No podía predecir la reacción que podría tener su paciente.

-Adelante. –Aceptó dócilmente.

-¿Qué haría si Naruto-kun se enamora de alguien más?

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Naruto caminaba pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros a Sasuke. Ya estaba oscuro, y hacia un poco de frío, y ninguno había traído chaqueta.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a buscar chaquetas a casa de Tsunade no baa-chan. –Le sugirió al menor.

-Queda lejos, Naruto. Además son pocas escaleras. –Nunca iba a decirle al rubio que le gustaba ser abrazado por él, y que incluso estaba dispuesto a coger un resfriado.

-Sasuke-teme, no son pocas. –Pudieron ver las luces del mirador a lo lejos. Estaban por llegar al comienzo de las escaleras. –Aunque pensándolo bien, mientras subamos vamos a coger calor.

-Hn. –Comenzaron a subir. Sasuke pudo ver un número escrito en el primer escalón. Quinientos.

A medida que iban subiendo –para rematar era muy empinado- los escalones iban disminuyendo números.

En los doscientos cincuenta –media hora después- decidieron tomar un descanso.

Se sentaron en el en doscientos cuarenta y siete. Naruto estrechó a Sasuke contra su costado, haciendo que la cabeza del menor descansara en su hombro izquierdo. A pesar de que comenzaron a tener calor pasados los cien. No quería que se enfermara.

-No debería haberte hecho caso, Sasuke-teme. –Dijo jadeando un poco.

-Ya no puedes echarte para atrás. –Respondió el pelinegro, en las mismas condiciones. Ambos estaban sonrojados y un poco sudados. Habían estado caminando todo el día, y ahora estaban subiendo escaleras que parecían interminables.

-Teme… creo que mañana tendremos que quedarnos en casa. –Naruto suspiró. –Ya puedo imaginar el dolor en las piernas… -Lloriqueó. – ¿Te animas a un día de flojera?

-Supongo que no tendremos más opción. –Se permitió sonreír un poco. – ¿Veremos películas de terror? –Dijo con un toque de burla.

-Teme… -Masculló el rubio, casi sin fuerzas. –Vamos a ver anime.

-Nunca he visto uno. –Confesó Sasuke, relajadamente. Naruto giró la cabeza para verle mejor, pero no contaba con que sus rostros quedaran tan cerca. El pelinegro sintió que su rostro ardía. Naruto vagamente recordó el beso que accidentalmente le había robado al chico por estar tan cerca, así que volvió a girar la cabeza.

-¿De qué te gustaría ver? Hay muchos tipos. Pienso que _Death Note_ podría gustarte, ¡Es legendario! –Exclamó. Sasuke volvió a sonreír.

Desde que el niñero había llegado a su vida, había sonreído mucho más. Y no era de los que lo hacían seguido, pero Naruto… siempre conseguía que lo hiciera, aún sin proponérselo, como ahora. A Sasuke le bastaba con verle reír… En realidad, le bastaba con solo verlo para que las comisuras de sus labios lucharan por curvarse hacia arriba.

Cada vez que estaba con Naruto… se sentía extraño. Y cada día que pasaba junto a él, sentía que algo crecía más y más en su pecho. Y ya era tan grande… que a veces le asfixiaba.

-¿De qué se trata ese? –Preguntó distraídamente.

-Un chico se encuentra una libreta, que a simple vista parecía ordinaria. ¡Pero! Ordinaria es lo último que era. La libreta le pertenecía a un shinigami, que la dejó caer al mundo de los humanos para divertirse. La cosa, es que si escribes el nombre y apellido de alguien en la libreta mientras imaginas su rostro, esa persona muere. –Dijo emocionado. A Sasuke le pareció interesante. –Aunque puedes determinar la forma en que muere la persona. Puede ser enfermedad… suicidio… o cualquier cosa. Puedes detallarlo tanto como quieras. Pero en el caso de que no escribas la causa de muerte, la persona morirá de un ataque al corazón en un minuto. –Explicó. Sasuke asintió.

-Parece interesante, dobe. –Dijo. –Ya no me cuentes más. La veremos mañana. –El rubio sonrió.

-Vale. Ahora… -Soltó un largo suspiro. –Sigamos subiendo. –El pelinegro asintió. Se pusieron de pie, y comenzaron a subir.

Luego de media hora, llegaron a lo más alto. Había algunas personas arriba, pero Naruto las ignoró y se tumbó en el suelo de cemento, llevando a Sasuke con él.

El pelinegro quedó tumbado a su lado. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. Estaban con el rostro totalmente rojo por el esfuerzo. Y sudados.

-Por fin. –Dijo Naruto a duras penas. Sasuke asintió, intentando hacer que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Estuvieron cinco minutos en el suelo, sin que les importara ensuciarse un poco.

Luego, con las piernas temblando, se pusieron de pie, y comenzaron a recorrer el lugar. Había un par de bancas, muchos focos, y varios objetos que ayudaban a mirar más de cerca la ciudad.

Naruto guió a Sasuke hacia una esquina, para que viera la ciudad. Que estaba llena de luces.

-Bonito, ¿no? –Dijo sonriendo un poco. El pelinegro asintió, sin dejar de ver el paisaje frente a él. -¿Quieres tomar unas fotografías? –Sasuke volvió a asentir. Naruto rio. -¿Qué? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

Sasuke asintió, sonriendo maliciosamente. Naruto rio por lo bajo mientras le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros.

-Teme…

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Sasuke despertó al oír un quejido a su lado. Abrió un solo ojo, y vio a Naruto estirándose.

La noche anterior habían acordado que dormirían juntos, ya que no les había incomodado la otra noche, y además porque Sasuke alegaba que la cama era de Naruto.

-Joder… -Murmuró. Estaba sentado –le había costado muchísimo- y tenía el cuerpo molido. De corazón, esperaba que a Sasuke no le doliera tanto como a él.

-¿Dobe…? –Habló Sasuke, con voz adormilada.

-Sigue durmiendo si quieres, teme. Es temprano aún. –Respondió Naruto, con una sonrísa.

La noche anterior habían llegado a las una de la mañana a casa de Tsunade.

-¿Y tú…? –Murmuró, mirándole.

-Voy al baño. Volveré en seguida, teme. –Explicó el rubio. Sasuke asintió, y cerró el ojo que tenía abierto, y siguió durmiendo. Recién estaba amaneciendo.

Tsunade entró al dormitorio varias horas después. Abrió sigilosamente la puerta, y la escena que vio la enterneció. Naruto estrechaba a Sasuke en un apretado abrazo. El rostro del niño estaba escondido en la curvatura del cuello del mayor. El pelinegro también abrazaba a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas. La rubia soltó una risita al ver que hasta habían entrelazado las piernas.

No quería despertarlos. Menos después de ver sus rostros tan pacíficos, pero ya era muy tarde. Venía a buscarlos para almorzar.

-N… -El sonido del celular de Naruto la interrumpió. Ambos chicos se removieron y se quejaron por el sonido. Naruto –que no tenía la pared al lado, como Sasuke- estiró la mano hasta alcanzar al aparato que estaba en la mesita de noche, aún con los ojos cerrados. Cuando lo cogió, abrió un ojo, y sin mirar quién le llamaba, colgó.

Volvió a cerrar su ojo, y a abrazar al pelinegro.

Tsunade rio bajito. Naruto desde muy niño había tenido la costumbre de abrazar algo mientras dormía. Y cuando lo hacía en compañía de alguien, no le soltaba nunca. Y tal parecía que Sasuke-kun era igual.

-Naruto, Sasuke-kun. –Habló alto, pero sin gritar. –Hora de levantarse, ¡Tengo el almuerzo listo! Vamos, Naruto, ¡levántate! Sasuke-kun… -Los que estaban en la cama abrieron los ojos, y Tsunade pudo ver como Sasuke se sonrojaba furiosamente al descubrir la posición en la que estaban, mientras que Naruto reía levemente mientras se separaba. -¡Ya era hora, dormilones! –Bromeó la rubia. Ambos soltaron un gemido cuando se sentaron y una punzada de dolor les recorrió el cuerpo completo.

-Te dije… Sasuke-teme. –Murmuró Naruto. –Buenos días, baa-chan.

-Hn. –Se limitó a responder el pelinegro. –Buenos días, Tsunade-sama.

–Buenos días, dormilones. Los esperamos abajo, ¿de acuerdo? No se tarden. –Dijo antes de salir del dormitorio.

Diez minutos después, Naruto y Sasuke comían con lentos movimientos, evitando hacer muecas y sonidos que delataran su dolor muscular.

-¿Dónde estuvieron anoche? –Preguntó Jiraiya, mirándoles curioso.

-En el mirador. –Respondió Naruto.

-Por eso están tan adoloridos. –Le dijo Tsunade a su esposo, que asintió. –Imagino que se van a quedar todo el día aquí, ¿no? –Ambos asintieron. –De acuerdo. Aunque Jiraiya y yo tenemos que ir a trabajar, así que no quemen la casa, sobretodo tú, Naruto.

-¡Baa-chan! –Se quejó el rubio. -¡Ya crecí! No soy el mismo niñato que no sabía cocinar.

-Más te vale, no quiero tener que reparar la pared de la cocina de nuevo, y mucho menos tener a los bomberos aquí dentro otra vez. –Dijo la rubia, haciendo que Naruto se ganara una fugaz mirada curiosa de parte de Sasuke.

Dos horas después, el de ojos azules y el de cabello negro estaban tumbados cada uno en un sofá doble.

-¿Quemaste la casa? –Preguntó Sasuke, escondiendo su curiosidad. Habían estado en silencio bastante rato, y aunque no se sentía incómodo, le gustaba escuchar la voz del rubio.

Se sonrojó por su último pensamiento, y nuevamente sintió ese _algo_ crecer en su pecho. Sentía que pronto explotaría.

Naruto rió entre dientes, mientras asentía.

-Tenía catorce, fue la primera vez que intenté cocinar. –Dijo, relajado. Sasuke asintió. -¿Sabes cocinar, teme?

-Sí. Tuvimos que dar esa clase dos años seguidos en la escuela, de forma obligatoria. –Dijo el pelinegro, cerrando los ojos.

-Te admiro, teme. Yo no aprendí a hacerlo bien hasta los diecisiete. –Volvió a reír entre dientes. –Oye, teme. –Le llamó.

-¿Hn?

-¿Te gustaría conocer a mi mamá? –Le preguntó con naturalidad. Uchiha sintió un calorcito acumularse en su pecho. Sentía que Naruto confiaba cada vez más en él, y eso le gustaba.

-¿Cuándo…? –Fingió desinterés.

-Mañana después de la hora de almuerzo. –Sasuke asintió, y se ganó una sonrisa cálida y deslumbrante en respuesta.

Arriba, en el segundo piso, sobre la cama, sonaba el celular de Naruto. En la pantalla se podía ver un nombre. Gaara.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Todo el día anterior se la habían pasado holgazaneando: viendo más de quince capítulos de _Death Note_ , comiendo un montón de comida chatarra (en su mayoría, Naruto), escuchando música, hablado de cosas triviales y molestándose.

A Naruto ya no le sorprendía despertar abrazando celosamente a Sasuke contra su pecho, en cambio, el pelinegro sentía estallar su corazón por ese algo desconocido.

Ahora se dirigían a la clínica donde estaba internada Kushina. Era enorme, por eso a Sasuke le recordó la de Itachi.

Llegaron al piso 4, y caminaron a la habitación 475.

-¿Trajiste tu celular, usuratonkashi? –Sasuke evitó decir que él había olvidado el suyo.

-Sí. –El rubio sonrió, y se detuvo frente a la puerta que ponía 475. Luego de coger aire, y formar otra sonrisa en sus labios, abrió lentamente la puerta.

Sasuke pudo ver a una pálida y hermosa mujer pelirroja conectada a unas cuantas máquinas. Naruto le cogió la mano y tiró suavemente de él, hasta que ambos estuvieron junto a la cama de Kushina.

-Hola, mamá. –Saludó Naruto, indicándole a Sasuke con una seña que se sentara en la única silla que había. El pelinegro obedeció, mientras miraba y escuchaba atentamente a Naruto. –Ha pasado un tiempo… Pero te sorprenderías de las muchas cosas que han pasado. Terminé con Gaara y ahora estoy viviendo en El Valle. Trabajo como niñero en la casa de los Uchiha, y de hecho traje a Sasuke, el chico que está a mi cuidado, a conocerte. –Naruto sonrió. -¡No te imaginas, mamá! Gracias a Sasuke pude tocar el violín otra vez… Y debo agradecerle a él todas las sonrisas que he esbozado hasta ahora después de lo de Gaara. –El pelinegro sintió arder las mejillas, mientras una sonrisa luchaba por formarse en sus labios. –Sasuke es una de las personas más agradable e inteligente que he conocido. –Dijo sonriendo. El aludido sentía que su estómago se revolvía de una forma… agradable, por extraño que sonara. –Te agradaría tanto como a mí si lo conocieras. –Naruto miró a Uchiha. –Ven, teme. Saluda a mi madre. –Dijo sonriente.

Sasuke no sabía muy bien qué decir, pero atinó a presentarse.

-Buenos días, Kushina-sama. Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, estoy encantado de conocerla. –Dijo, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Ya oíste, mamá! Debes despertar para que puedes verlo. ¡Y también para que veas cuánto he crecido! –Dijo animado, aunque Sasuke pudo percibir la nostalgia en su mirada. -¡Oh! –Pareció recordar algo. -¡A qué no adivinas, mamá! Nos encontramos con la piraña el otro día. Sinceramente, mamá. Estaba ciego… -Soltó una risita. –En fin, estoy acompañando a Sasuke en un viaje que es regalo de su madre por su cumpleaños. Pasado mañana nos vamos a La Niebla. ¿Recuerdas que papá me enseñó a nadar allí? –Sonrió, ahora con evidente nostalgia. Luego miró a Sasuke. –Oye, teme, ¿sabes nadar?

El pelinegro se mordió discretamente el labio inferior, sintiendo como un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-¡¿Eh?! –Naruto lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. -¿Hablas en serio, teme?

-Sí.

-¡¿Y por qué no sabes?! –Lo miró con verdadera curiosidad.

-Porque… -Cogió aire. –Madre pensaba que era peligroso. –Naruto le miró boquiabierto.

-Teme… la sobreprotección de Mikoto-sama… llega a límites insospechados… -Sasuke no pudo hacer nada más que asentir a las palabras del niñero. -¿Te gustaría que te enseñe? –Los ojos negros brillaron. Naruto sonrió. –Me parece que eso es un sí, ¿verdad?

-Hn.

Naruto rió.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Estaban acostados, sus costados se rozaban. Naruto no le daba importancia, mientras que Sasuke luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no sonrojarse.

Sasuke había acompañado a Naruto a visitar a su padre y a su hermana ese día, después de visitar a Kushina-sama. Luego habían ido por un helado y a un parque de diversiones.

Estaba de sobra decir que Naruto había gritado como niña en la montaña rusa. Y que Sasuke había sentido vergüenza ajena, pero que también había aprovechado la oportunidad para burlarse del niñero.

Estaban jugando en el celular de Naruto, y Uchiha podía sentirse orgulloso de estarle ganando al rubio por quinta vez.

-¡Sasuke-teme! –Se quejó. -¿Cómo lo haces? –Lloriqueó.

-La explicación es sencilla. –Dijo, ganándose el interés del rubio. –Es porque no soy… -El sonido del celular de Naruto le interrumpió. –Un dobe. –Finalizó, tranquilamente. Luego, miró el nombre de la persona que llamaba a Naruto. Dejó de respirar, y al mismo tiempo, sintió a Naruto tensarse a su lado.

-Teme… -Murmuró Naruto. –No quiero contestarle… -De alguna manera, Sasuke se sintió aliviado. -¿Qué hacemos?

-Colgar, por supuesto. –Dijo Uchiha, rápidamente. Luego se reprendió mentalmente por no poder morderse la lengua.

-Pero… ¿y si vuelve a llamar?

-Dobe. Se supone que el que sabe de estas cosas eres tú. Relájate, si vuelve a llamar vuelves a colgar y ya. Y si insiste, lo apagas.

-Creo que esta vez tienes razón al llamarme dobe, Sasuke-teme. –Naruto colgó, pero minutos después, volvió a recibir una llamada. –Y… ¿si es importante…? –Dudó.

Sasuke sintió el ya conocido fuego abrazador en su estómago. De pronto se sintió realmente enfadado. Se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda al rubio.

-Haz lo que quieras. –Masculló.

Naruto lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¡Se estaba poniendo bipolar!

Colgó una vez más, y ésta vez se aseguró de apagar el teléfono. Apagó la lámpara –que era lo único que iluminaba el dormitorio, y se acomodó para dormir, es decir, le pasó un brazo a Sasuke por la cintura y le atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

El pelinegro sintió que su repentino y abrumador enfado se esfumaba. Sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa. El rubio pudo percibir el cambio en la expresión y en el comportamiento del Uchiha.

-Sasuke-teme… sí que eres bipolar… -Comentó con un tinte de burla. El pelinegro gruñó, pero no se soltó del abrazo del rubio. –Pero eres gracioso. –Soltó una risita.

-Habla el tipo que se pone _NarutoxRamen_ como nombre. –Bufó. El rubio rió entre dientes.

-Es el ramen es la mejor comida que puede existir. Si fuera una persona… -Suspiró. –No dudaría en pedirle matrimonio… Es lo que más amo en el mundo, después de mi familia. Sería muy difícil que algo o alguien ocupara su lugar en mi corazón. –Dijo dramáticamente. –Tendría que amarlo mucho para que sobrepase al ramen… Ni Gaara lo logró. –Rio bajito. -¡Siempre estuve, estoy y estaré enamoradísimo del ramen! –Finalizó, con una brillante sonrisa.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y sus labios formaron una dura y tensa línea.

¿Era normal estar celoso de una comida?

Negó suavemente con la cabeza. No lo era.

De pronto, dejó de respirar, mientras su corazón latía desbocado. Abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido e incrédulo.

Podía oír sus latidos por todas partes. Estaba sudando, y su rostro ardía.

Celoso.

¡Había pensado que estaba celoso! Celoso de algo que el dobe… _amaba._ Sentía que él quería ser… que el dobe…

Él quería… estar en el lugar del ramen.

Comenzó a temblar, ligeramente. Incapaz de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo y sus pensamientos.

 _-Quizás estás enamorado, y no lo sabes._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Y se obligó a dormir y a dejar de pensar.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo :D

Qué opinan? Finalmente sabemos el motivo por el cuál Gaara se comportaba así con Naruto :S alguien adivina con quién engañó a Naruto? o creen que es solo un personaje de relleno? Jajaja, lo dejo a su criterio :D

Y ahora Sasuke está a punto de estallar de amor por su niñero :D (en su sano juicio, quién no se enamora de Naruto? jaja) y ya casi acepta que lo que siente es amor y no una enfermedad. Jaja, en el próximo va a arder el mundo xD

Qué les pareció Sasuke conociendo a la suegra? Jaja :DD

Cómo lo pasaron en San Valentín? Yo solo digo, que lo pasé junto a mi almohada xD

En fin, como siempre, agradezco enormemente que me dejen reviews, alguno que otro favorito y alerta :D Me animan mucho para seguir con esto!

Por cierto, jaja como andaba media distraída por culpa de mi wi-fi, no comenté que Shizuka significa calma, silencio :D Así que por eso Sasuke decía que era bastante acertado el nombre de la hermana de Naruto :D

.

.

 **Viviana42:** Hola Vivi-chan! :D Jajaja, para Sasuke arderá el mundo en el próximo capítulo :D Ahora le di una bonificación especial de poder dormir con Naruto xD y conocer a la suegra xD Ya se han revelado los porqué del comportamiento de Gaara! C: Jaja, yo también me sorprendí mucho xD como he comentado antes, la historia se reproduce sola en mi mente, y lo único que puedo hacer es escribir lo que veo xD En fin, jaja pronto veremos a Sasuke defendiendo lo que es suyo xD y muy celoso, claro xD Me gustaría saber qué opinas del capítulo, espero que te haya gustado :D Nos leemos la próxima semana :D Muchas gracias por comentar! Saludos!

 **addictedtosomething:** Hola! (Jaja, me preguntaba si te puedo llamar de una forma más corta, como a las demás xD si es así, como te gustaría?) A mí igual me sorprendió que las cosas se dieran así. Antes ya he comentado que la historia se reproduce sola en mi mente, y yo nada puedo hacer más que escribir xD Sobre los celos, jaja morirás en el próximo capítulo jaja :D Sobre la familia de Naruto,.. es triste. Pero en este fic, simplemente tuvo que ser así. Kushina es muy importante en esta historia, así como otro personaje que se sumará más tarde :D Jajaja, te adelanto que no es en una heladería, jaja, pero me dieron ganas de hacer un extra sobre esa posible reacción, xD tal vez lo ponga al final de fic :D Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :D Me gustaría saber qué opinas! Muchas gracias por comentar :D Nos leemos la próxima semana :D Cuidate

 **Karolita:** Hola, Karo-chan! Sobre lo del beso con Suigetsu, jaja, solo pasó xD estos chicos hacen lo que quieren en mi mente xD Y bueno, qué le puedo hacer? Simplemente puedo escribir lo que hacen y dicen en mi imaginación :D SÍÍÍ! Ya quiero llegar a la parte en que Naruto comience a ver a Sasuke de otra forma! Sin embargo, para eso aún hay que esperar. Por ahora, debemos conformarnos con Sasuke xD Me alegra que mi fic te ponga de buen humor! :D Me gustaría saber qué opinas del capítulo! Espero que te haya gustado :D Esto fue definitivamente, la calma antes de la tormenta xD Prepárate para lo que es bueno, Karo-chan! C: Nos leemos la próxima semana! Gracias por comentar :D Saludos!

 **Schinkovinu:** Hola! :D Bienvenida a _Como la Lluvia_! :D Me alegra que te guste mi historia :) Aquí tienes la actualización :D Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Me gustaría saber qué opinas :D Muchas gracias por comentar! Saludos! Nos leemos la próxima semana :D

 **Horakhty:** Hola! jaja, tanto tiempo! xDD Me gustaría saber qué teorías tienes :3 en cada capítulo aparece algo nuevo :D Ya solo falta una semana para ver la reacción (Celosx10000000) de Sasuke al ver a Gaara xD Jaja, es amor xD en este capítulo el pobre Sasuke estuvo apunto de reconocerlo, pero tiene un poco de miedo. Miedo, que se irá al sentirse amenazado! Pues mi Sasu-chan necesitaba un empujoncito, para eso está Gaara! xDD En el próximo tendremos el tan esperado diagnóstico xD Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, me gustaría saber qué opinas :D Nos leemos la próxima semana! Muchas gracias por comentar :D Cuidate. Sayonara! :D

.

.

Anímense a dejar sus reviews! Me encanta comentar con ustedes sobre la historia, y conocer sus opiniones :D

 ** _Adelanto del próximo capítulo_**

El título será: **_El diagnóstico: ¡Naruto es mío!_**

Verán arder el mundo en el próximo xD

Qué teorías tienen? :D

Saben que es un agrado escribir para ustedes! :D

Nos leemos la próxima semana! :D

See you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y quitarme la frustración del final, además de contribuir al yaoi de este fandom. Sin ánimo de lucro._

 _ACTUALIZACIONES: MIÉRCOLES._

Advertencias: _Un poco de shota –aunque lo odio- pero ya verán que no es algo con mucha importancia, porque realmente, no lo es. xD Bueno, bueno, lo entenderán después, abajo las explicaciones, porque no daré spoilers xD A leer!_

 _ **Como la Lluvia**_

 **Capítulo IX:** _ **El diagnóstico: ¡Naruto es mío!**_

-Sasuke.

Los pálidos párpados se alzaron revelando la soñolienta mirada negra. Sasuke miró un poco confundido al rubio, que estaba apoyado en un codo y le dirigía una extraña mirada, que hizo que su corazón latiera alocado.

-¿Qué pasa, dobe? –Murmuró, irguiéndose también con un codo apoyado en el colchón. Estaban frente a frente.

Aún estaba oscuro, no podrían ser más de las cuatro de la mañana, pero…

¿Desde cuándo los ojos de Naruto se habían vuelto tan azules y brillantes?

Aunque el brillo de su mirada era muy diferente al que había podido apreciar antes. Esta vez, era como si una llama se hubiese transferido a sus irises.

-¿Naruto…? –Indagó, dudoso ante el extraño silencio y comportamiento del otro.

El rubio cerró los ojos y cogió aire antes de hablar.

-Quiero besarte. –Soltó sin tapujos, con una tranquilidad aplastante. Sasuke se quedó mudo. Oía el latir acelerado de su corazón por todas partes, chocando contra las paredes, haciendo eco.

Sentía el conocido calor en el estómago, aunque esta vez estaba acompañado de una agradable sensación de tensión.

Sabía que estaba sonrojado, pues el ardor en sus mejillas y orejas era demasiado. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente, por lo que para que su nerviosismo no fuera tan evidente, las puso en puños. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de su garganta.

-¿Q-qué…? –Consiguió tartamudear segundos después. Se sintió estúpido por haberlo hecho, pero era inevitable. Sentía tantas cosas… Sensaciones tan fuertes… Le golpeaban el pecho y el estómago de forma insistente, haciendo que su corazón se detuviera por segundos, y que un agradable vuelco le sacudiera el estómago.

-Quiero besarte, Sasuke. –Repitió con la misma tranquilidad de antes. El aludido abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras un agradable escalofrío le recorría la espalda por la forma en la que el rubio había pronunciado su nombre.

Olvidó cómo respirar, cuando el cálido y embriagador aliento de Naruto chocó contra sus labios.

¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto?

¿Y por qué olía tan bien?

La nariz contraria rozó la suya, y esos ojos tan azules… Estaban muy, muy cerca, brillando más que nunca. Se sintió flotar cuando los suaves labios de Naruto comenzaron a hacer una delicada presión sobre los suyos. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al sentir las lentas, casi agónicas caricias que le proporcionaba el rubio.

Las manos de Uzumaki se ubicaron en la nuca y la mejilla derecha de Sasuke, ambas acariciándole con dulzura. Fue entonces cuando el pelinegro se decidió a imitar los movimientos del otro, aunque torpemente al principio.

Rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos, acercando al mayor hacia él; quién comenzó a rozarle fugazmente el labio inferior con la lengua. Sasuke no sabía qué hacer.

Nunca había besado a nadie más que al mismo Naruto –y la primera vez había sido accidental–. Había visto besos más profundos, con lengua y roces insistentes sobre la ropa, pero… No tenía idea de cómo corresponder lo que el otro quería. Así que cuando la lengua de Naruto volvió a rozarle el labio inferior, atinó a abrir un poco la boca.

Casi rompe el beso por la sorpresa, al sentir que la lengua del rubio invadía su boca, pero se obligó a tranquilizarse.

Era Naruto. Su niñero.

No le haría daño, tampoco haría algo que él no quisiera. Estaba seguro de ello, porque confiaba en él. Y además, lo quer…

-¡Despiértense dormilones! ¡Hora de desayunar! –El alegre grito de Tsunade-sama le hizo dar un brinco en la cama y abrir los ojos. -¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Naruto? –Preguntó. Sasuke miró de reojo el lado vacío de la cama. Naruto no estaba, por suerte. –Tal vez está en el baño… -Se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa. –Bueno, te veo abajo, Sasuke-kun. –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía del dormitorio.

Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. En seguida sintió arder las mejillas.

¿Qué había sido ese sueño?

Su corazón latía desenfrenado, aunque aquello ya se había vuelto normal para él, por lo que no le tomó importancia, tampoco a la agradable tensión en su estómago.

Estaba más preocupado de los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo y del hormigueo en sus labios.

Escondió la cabeza en sus rodillas y apoyó la espalda en la pared.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué solo con Naruto…?

La puerta se abrió revelando a quien menos quería ver. Al menos, no en ese momento. Sin embargo, Naruto sonreía tan alegre como siempre. No pudo evitar quedarse mirándole embobado y que su corazón diera un vuelco al verle.

 _-Quiero besarte, Sasuke._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y apretó los dientes, sintiendo el furioso rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Sasuke-teme? –Naruto frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras se acercaba al pelinegro, que se quedó estático, mientras un jadeo ahogado escapaba de sus labios. Oía más fuerte que nunca los insistentes latidos de su corazón por todas partes. -¿Te sientes bien? –El embriagador olor de Naruto le llegó como una bofetada. Se sintió aturdido. –Estás… -Las cejas rubias se alzaron. –Estás muy rojo, ¿te duele algo? –Cuestionó, preocupado por el silencio del niño.

No podía. Sentía que iba a explotarle el corazón en cualquier momento. Naruto estaba muy cerca. Sus ojos negros se abrieron de par en par, al ver que el rostro de Naruto se acercaba peligrosamente al suyo, como en su maldito sueño.

-¿Q-qué… haces? –Balbuceó, casi sin voz. ¡No podía moverse! Simplemente su cuerpo se había convertido en… gelatina. O pudín.

-Últimamente te pones rojo muy seguido, Sasuke-teme. ¿Estás enfermo? –No había burla en su voz, solo la más sincera preocupación. Naruto acercó lentamente su rostro al de Sasuke, aunque tuvo que agacharse porque el pelinegro estaba sentado en la cama.

Uchiha había olvidado cómo respirar. No se movía, ¡Desde hace rato que no podía hacerlo! Estaban cerca… peligrosamente cerca. Tanto, que respiraban el mismo aire. ¡Estaba a punto de tener un ataque cardíaco! Y para nada ayudaba el aliento del rubio chocando contra sus labios.

Entonces, Uzumaki posó sus labios en la frente de Sasuke, dejando paralizado el corazón del pelinegro. Fue un roce muy leve, para comprobar la temperatura del niño. Nunca había sido bueno haciendo eso con las manos, ya que siempre las tenía muy calientes. Recordó que su padre hacia lo mismo con él. Se sintió un poco nostálgico, pero luego envió lejos esos recuerdos. La prioridad era comprobar que Sasuke no había enfermado. Y de hecho, no tenía fiebre.

Mientras se alejaba, frunció levemente el ceño. Si no tenía fiebre… ¿qué le pasaba?

-¿Q-qué haces…? –Masculló el pelinegro, en forma bastante tardía, intentando sonar molesto, pero era imposible parecerlo siquiera por el maldito sonrojo.

-Ver si tenías fiebre. –Naruto se encogió de hombros. –No tienes… Entonces, ¿por qué?

Sasuke volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Estaba sudando, y temblando. Otra vez.

Más que nunca, la enfermedad… la maldita enfermedad le golpeaba sin piedad.

-No… no es asunto tuyo. –Contestó con todo el veneno que pudo.

-Claro que lo es, teme. –Naruto se sentó a su lado. Sasuke apretó los dientes. -¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke?

-Quiero estar solo. –Al fin pudo sonar molesto. Aunque realmente, se sentía furioso consigo mismo. Naruto no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba. O tal vez sí,… no importaba.

-Entiendo. –Naruto suspiró, mientras se ponía de pie. –Puedes decirme lo que sea, teme. Quiero ayudarte. –Sasuke se paralizó al sentir la mano del mayor acariciando fugazmente sus cabellos. Se alejó de él como si quemara. Porque en realidad, sentía que su frente ardía justo en el lugar donde Naruto había posado sus labios.

El rubio alzó ambas cejas, sintiéndose derrotado.

-Ya me contarás más tarde. –Dijo. -¿Vas a desayunar? –Sasuke negó con la cabeza. -¿Tienes ánimo para salir hoy? –El pelinegro volvió a negar, y el rubio volvió a suspirar. –De acuerdo. –Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del dormitorio.

Uchiha se dejó caer en la cama. Su rostro se enterró en una almohada, que olía a Naruto. De hecho, hasta él mismo olía al rubio.

No pudo evitar aspirar el aroma de la almohada, pero inmediatamente se detuvo y lanzó el objeto contra una pared.

-Soy un estúpido. –Masculló.

 _-Quizás estás enamorado, y no lo sabes._

Sintió arder las mejillas.

-No… -Puso las manos en puños, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. –No. –Masculló apretando los dientes.

 _-Quiero besarte, Sasuke._

Loas imágenes de su sueño le golpearon con fuerza. El beso, las sensaciones…

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-No. –Gruñó, decidido.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Cuando Sasuke bajó al salón, ya duchado, eran más de las cuatro de la tarde. No había comido nada, ni siquiera había querido almorzar. Cuando Naruto fue a buscarle, fingió dormir.

Encontró a Tsunade mirando televisión.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Palmeo el lugar vacío a su lado. –Ven, siéntate. –Sasuke avanzó lentamente hacia ella. -¿Tienes hambre? –Preguntó la rubia, mirándole preocupada. Sasuke frunció los labios, y luego suspiró. Cogió aire y asintió. Tsunade sonrió. -¡Al fin, mi niño! Ya pensaba que algo malo te estaba ocurriendo. Voy a calentarte la comida en seguida, ¿bien? –Sasuke asintió. -¿No quieres que te examine? ¿Te sientes mal?

-Estoy bien, Tsunade-sama. Gracias por preocuparse. –Dijo bajito. La mujer le miró preocupada. –Solo me sentía un poco cansado, es todo. Pero ya estoy bien. –Aseguró.

La rubia sonrió.

-De acuerdo, pero si vuelves a sentirte mal, te examinare quieras o no, Sasuke-kun. –Advirtió con jovialidad. Se puso de pie y caminó a la cocina, siendo seguida por el pelinegro.

Minutos después, Tsunade tomaba un té mientras Uchiha almorzaba lentamente, casi sin fuerzas. Tsunade se dio cuenta de que miraba la puerta en todo momento. Sonrió.

-Naruto salió hace media hora, más o menos. Dijo algo de ir a la cascada para tomar unas fotografías para ti. –El pelinegro sintió un leve calorcillo en las mejillas.

Ese imbécil. Tan atento… tan cariñoso…

-Volverá un rato más, creo. Aunque llegar a la cascada lleva un poco de tiempo. –Comentó Tsunade. Entonces, alguien tocó el timbre. Tsunade alzo ambas cejas. –Vaya… no recuerdo haber invitado a nadie, y Jiraiya no volverá hasta tarde… -Se puso de pie, y caminó a la puerta principal, que estaba muy cerca de la cocina. Sasuke siguió con la mirada a la mujer, que no tardó en abrir la puerta. Alzó ambas cejas al ver que Tsunade se quedaba estática y con la boca abierta mirando al muchacho pelirrojo –con un tatuaje estúpido en su opinión, en la frente- que estaba parado afuera. ¿Quién era?

Tsunade no tardó en responder a su pregunta no formulada en voz alta.

-¡¿Gaara?!

Sasuke abrió los ojos más de lo normal.

Gaara. Ese era el maldito y ridículo nombre del ex novio del dobe.

Frunció el ceño a más no poder.

¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Acaso no le había bastado con llamar mil veces al dobe? ¿No había entendido que Naruto no quería verle?

Sintió el conocido calor destructivo y abrasador en el estómago. No pudo evitar fruncir los labios y poner las manos en puños.

La ira circulaba en su cuerpo a la par que su sangre. Llenando cada rincón, lentamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Tsunade, asombrada.

-Vine por Naruto. –Aquella respuesta hizo que Sasuke sintiera hervir la sangre y que apretara sus dientes con tanta fuerza que le dolió la mandíbula. –Quiero… verle, quiero hablar con él. ¿Está aquí, Tsunade-sama? Hace casi un mes que no sé nada de él, y tampoco contesta mis llamadas.

 _Por favor, Tsunade-sama, no le diga que el dobe está aquí en Konoha._ Pensó, sintiéndose desesperado y molesto. _Ya eres bastante grande, ¿no, maldito cabeza de fósforo? ¡Si no te contesta es porque no quiere verte! ¡Ni saber de ti!_

-No está aquí. –Sasuke se sintió aliviado. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción comenzó a formarse en sus labios. –Al menos no ahora mismo. Salió. –La expresión del rostro de Sasuke cambió completamente, a una de furia. ¿Por qué demonios Tsunade-sama le ayudaba a ese maldito? ¿De qué lado estaba?

-Entonces… -No le gustó para nada la sonrisa que se formó en los labios del pelirrojo. -¡Está aquí! –Dijo, como un retrasado en opinión de Sasuke. ¿Es que acaso debían hacerle dibujos? –Tsunade-sama, ¿adónde fue Naruto? ¿Dónde está?

-Fue a la cascada de los Kage. –Respondió la rubia.

-Muchas gracias, Tsunade-sama… - _Muchas gracias, Tsunade-sama._ Le imitó sarcásticamente, en su mente. _¡Lame botas!_

-No te alegres tanto. –Por fin actuaba como era correcto. Sasuke bufó, y estuvo a punto de aplaudir. Tsunade tomó del brazo al pelirrojo. –Sé que le hiciste daño. Y no tendría por qué decirte dónde está mi niño ahora. ¿Qué intenciones tienes con él?

-Yo… -Gaara puso las manos en puños. El flequillo le cubrió los ojos. –Quiero recuperar a Naruto. Lo amo, y… juro que esta vez… No le haré daño, no le dejaré de lado nunca más. Yo… estoy yendo a terapia… estoy intentando cambiar. Por él, por mi familia, y por mí. Yo… necesito a Naruto, lo amo demasiado,… Y sé que él… aún me ama…

Sasuke gruñó, sus ojos brillaban por la ira.

Estuvo a punto de gritarle que Naruto no le necesitaba.

 _-¡No te imaginas, mamá! Gracias a Sasuke pude tocar el violín otra vez… Y debo agradecerle a él todas las sonrisas que he esbozado hasta ahora después de lo de Gaara._

Naruto ya le tenía a él. ¡Naruto no necesitaba a nadie más que él!

-De acuerdo. Creeré en ti una vez más, aunque la decisión de aceptarte una vez más, es sólo de Naruto. –Dijo Tsunade. Gaara sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Tsunade-sama. –Dijo. –Voy a ir a buscarle ahora mismo.

 _¡No te voy a dejar!_ Rugió Sasuke, en su mente, mientras se paraba de su silla y corría hacia el dormitorio. Debía coger algo de dinero para seguirle. _Naruto… ¡Naruto es…! ¡Naruto es mío!_

Por la prisa, mientras buscaba dinero en un bolso, el block de dibujo que Naruto llevaba a todos lados, cayó, y varios dibujos se desperdigaron por el suelo. Pero hubo uno que llamó su atención, porque estaba ahí la maldita rata pelirroja.

Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta al leer lo que estaba escrito en una de las esquinas del dibujo.

" _Hasta siempre Gaara. Éste es el adiós definitivo. Aún te amo, pero me hiciste demasiado daño. Sin embargo, ten por seguro que me quedaré con los buenos recuerdos, que no son pocos. Naruto"_

Se sintió impotente. Rabioso, triste, decepcionado, y desesperanzado.

El dibujo era de hace un par de semanas. Lo que significaba que los sentimientos de Naruto por ese tipo aún seguían demasiado presentes. El decir adiós no importaba nada cuando luego afirmabas amar.

Cerró los ojos, con pesar.

¿Cómo competir con eso? Y peor aún, siendo menor por ocho malditos años.

Nunca antes había deseado tanto ser mayor. Ni siquiera cuando su madre le trataba como si fuera de cristal.

Oyó cerrarse la puerta principal. Lo que significaba que ese infeliz ya se había marchado.

Puso las manos en puños, y salió por la ventana, con los ojos brillando de determinación.

No podía competir contra Gaara. Pues Naruto aún le amaba, y suponía que tenían la misma edad.

Sin embargo… Sabía que Gaara le había hecho daño a Naruto. Y no iba a permitir que lo hiciera otra vez. No cuando Naruto le tenía a él ahora.

Vio el inconfundible cabello rojo a unos pasos de él. El bastardo estaba esperando un autobús.

Podría ser un mocoso aún. Pero eso no hacía que sus sentimientos no fueran igual o más fuertes que los de Gaara.

Sonrió con amargura, para luego suspirar derrotado.

A buena hora se venía a dar cuenta de que su enfermedad… se llamaba amor.

Su estado era grave. Pero tampoco es que quisiera una cura.

No le importaba estar enfermo de amor si era por Naruto.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Los ojos azules brillaban mientras su dueño tomaba hermosas fotografías del paisaje a su alrededor. Estaba seguro de que a Sasuke le gustarían las fotografías.

Incluso le compraría uno de esos recuerditos que vendían para dárselo.

Suspiró al recordar lo abatido que parecía el pelinegro por la mañana. Estaba seguro de que le pasaba algo, pero el problema era que no sabía qué.

Se encogió de hombros.

Seguro que Sasuke le contaría después.

Ese día el sol estaba golpeando con fuerza, no había ninguna nube. Solo azul, azul y más azul.

Con el dorso de la mano, se quitó unas gotitas de sudor que amenazaban por deslizarse desde su frente.

-Naruto.

Su corazón se detuvo, mientras volteaba para observar al dueño de esa voz que conocía tan bien.

-¿Gaara? –Preguntó incrédulo. -¿Qué haces aquí?

El pelirrojo solo se quedó contemplándolo embelesado. Naruto frunció el ceño, ligeramente.

-¿Gaa... ¡!? –Los labios ajenos cubrieron los suyos, sorpresivamente.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras los brazos de Gaara le rodeaban el cuello y sus labios le brindaban suaves caricias.

Detrás de un árbol, Sasuke sintió temblar sus labios, y su visión se tornó borrosa. Sentía un nudo cada vez más grande en su garganta.

 _-… Aunque la decisión de aceptarte una vez más, es sólo de Naruto._

Tsunade-sama tenía razón. Solo Naruto podría decidir si alejar a Gaara o no.

Los ojos negros se abrieron de par en par al notar que una lágrima comenzaba a descender por su mejilla. Con un gesto brusco, se la quitó.

Se sentía tan impotente…

Naruto frunció el ceño, antes de posar sus manos firmemente en el pecho del pelirrojo. Lo alejó.

-¿Naruto…? –Gaara le miraba suplicante. –Lo siento, yo… no pude resistirme.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Indagó, tranquilamente. Lo que había escrito en su dibujo era su veredicto final. Y le había sorprendido no sentir nada más que pena con aquel beso.

-Yo… vine a buscarte, Naruto. –Comenzó Gaara. –Quiero… pedirte perdón, por todo. Por hacer que te despidieran, por todo lo que te hice en esos cinco meses. –Agachó la cabeza, y puso las manos en puños. –Estoy yendo a terapia. Quiero volver a ser la misma persona de la que te enamoraste. Y no solo es por ti, Naruto. Lo hago por mi familia y por mí.

-Me alegra que estés intentando volver al buen camino. –Naruto asintió. –Yo ya te perdoné, Gaara. No tienes que pedir disculpas nunca más. –Los ojos verdes centellearon, esperanzados.

-¿Eso significa que…?

-Significa lo que es. Que te he perdonado. –Le interrumpió.

-Gracias, Naruto. –Gaara suspiró y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. –No vine aquí solo para pedirte disculpas, si no… para preguntarte… ¿si tengo oportunidad contigo?

Naruto se quedó mudo. Contempló al pelirrojo, con los labios formando una perfecta "O". Sin embargo, no sentía el latir apresurado de su corazón al tener a Gaara diciéndole aquello, como antes.

-Yo… -Frunció el ceño. –No puedo.

La sincera y tranquila respuesta del rubio, dejó mudos al pelinegro y al de ojos color turquesa. Ambos chicos sintiendo cosas totalmente opuestas. Por un lado, Sasuke se sentía lleno de esperanza; por otro, Gaara sentía que el mundo se le venía encima.

-¿Por qué…? –Gaara apenas pudo formular la pregunta.

-Creo que eres capaz de cambiar. Sin embargo, yo ya comencé una vida lejos de ti. Y a pesar de que te perdoné… nunca podré olvidar esos cinco meses llenos de tristeza, desilusión, pena y dolor. –Gaara volvió a agachar la cabeza.

-Entiendo. –Dijo, derrotado. –Entiendo. –Repitió, aunque esta vez fue para convencerse a sí mismo. Sin embargo, las palabras de su psicóloga Shizune le golpearon con fuerza.

 _-¿Qué haría si Naruto-kun se enamora de alguien más?_

-¿Estás enamorado de alguien más? –Preguntó, mirando fijamente aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Sentía miedo por la respuesta que podría recibir, pero… debía saberlo.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado.

Naruto solo suspiró.

-No, no es eso. –Contestó. –Gaara, lo siento.

-¿Ni siquiera me dejarás intentarlo? –Preguntó, abatido.

El rubio cerró los ojos, con pesar.

-No por ahora.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Había llegado a casa antes que Naruto por los pelos.

Había entrado por la ventana, y se había dedicado a ordenar el desastre de dibujos que había dejado en el dormitorio.

Había tenido que mentirle a Tsunade, diciéndole que había ido al parque que estaba cerca de su casa. La mujer le miró reprobatoriamente durante un par de segundos. Luego había suspirado y asentido.

Sasuke tomó el dibujo de Gaara en su mano izquierda, mientras que en la derecha, sostenía uno de Naruto y él.

El _por ahora_ que Naruto le había dado a Gaara aún rebotaba en su mente.

Diez minutos después, Naruto entró al dormitorio, cabizbajo. Sasuke sabía perfectamente qué le había ocurrido, por eso no preguntó y tampoco lo haría de no saber, sencillamente porque no veía al rubio con ganas de hablar y mucho menos renunciaría a su orgullo Uchiha.

-Teme… -Le llamó, suavemente. El pelinegro le miró en seguida. -¿Ya arreglaste tus cosas para mañana? –Era cierto. Este había sido su último día en Konoha, pues mañana partirían hacia La Niebla. Sasuke asintió. –De acuerdo. –El rubio también asintió.

Se formó un silencio incómodo, que Naruto no tardó en romper.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor que en la mañana? –Preguntó, con verdadera curiosidad. Sin embargo, Sasuke pudo percibir que su mirada no tenía su brillo característico.

-Sí. –Respondió, suspirando ligeramente.

-¿Vas a contarme que te ocurría? –Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. El pelinegro sintió un leve calor en las mejillas. Negó con la cabeza. Naruto soltó una risita divertida, y Sasuke se sintió contento al ver que los ojos azules brillaban un poco. -¿Por qué no?

-Es asunto mío. –Contestó, avergonzado.

Ni muerto le iba a decir al dobe algo como: _Hoy descubrí de la peor manera que estoy enamorado de ti desde… Me atrevería a decir, que desde que te conocí._

Sintió arder las mejillas por el pensamiento. Naruto volvió a reír.

-Pareces más animado, eso me alegra. –Comentó.

Luego de eso, fueron a cenar. Mantuvieron una agradable charla con los padrinos de Naruto. Tsunade no dijo nada de lo de Gaara o de la pequeña escapada de Sasuke. El pelinegro sospechaba que le preguntaría a Naruto cuando estuvieran a solas.

-Espero que envíen fotografías de La Niebla. –Dijo Jiraiya, luego suspiró, nostálgico. –Hace años que no voy para allá.

-La última vez fue cuando Naruto tenía siete años, si no me equivoco. –Dijo Tsunade, llevándose una mano al mentón, pensativa.

Entonces comenzaron a hablar sobre la niñez de Naruto. Sasuke escuchaba todo, muy atento, aunque fingía desinterés bastante bien.

De pronto, sintió ganas de conocer todo de Naruto.

– _Según lo que yo he sentido, comienza como algo muy leve. Ya sabes, miras a esa persona todo el tiempo, sin saber porque. Luego quieres saber más de ella, que hable contigo, que te mire. Después, comienzas a sonrojarte, a sentir las manos sudadas, nervios… Todo eso con solo estar cerca de la persona. También empiezas a soñar con ella, y a celarla. Quieres que solo te mire, te hable y te de su atención a ti. Te sientes feliz cuando ella lo está._

Cuánta razón tenía el usuratonkachi.

Se permitió sonreír un poco, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Naruto.

Tsunade afiló la mirada, perspicaz. Luego frunció ligeramente el ceño.

¿Se estaría imaginando cosas?

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Naruto apagó la lámpara, y rodeó la cintura del pelinegro con un brazo.

-Teme. –Le llamó, bajito. Como si fuese un secreto. Sasuke volteó, lentamente, hasta que ambos rostros quedaron frente a frente. Se le aceleró el corazón.

-¿Hn? –Contrario a la sensación ansiosa que sentía al estar cerca de Naruto, siempre que estaba a su lado, se sentía tranquilo.

-¿Te gustó Konoha? –Preguntó. Sasuke asintió.

Konoha era una ciudad preciosa, realmente. Aunque algunos sucesos que habían tenido lugar allí no le agradaban, como lo de ese imbécil llamado Suigetsu y lo ocurrido ese día con la rata pelirroja.

-Me alegra. –Naruto sonrió. –Buenas noches, Sasuke.

-Buenas noches, usuratonkachi. –Respondió con una pequeña sonrisita. El rubio también sonrió.

-Teme.

-Dobe.

-Baka. –Sasuke negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente. Entonces, hizo lo que había querido hacer desde la mañana. Escondió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del rubio, y aspiró su aroma, con los ojos cerrados. -¿Teme…? –Preguntó Naruto, algo sorprendido por la actitud del otro.

El pelinegro sentía arder las mejillas. Sin embargo, no se separó, y se alegró de que Naruto no lo hiciera tampoco.

-Gracias. –Susurró.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Solo duerme, usuratonkachi. –Contestó.

En realidad, tenía mucho por lo que agradecerle. Porque desde que lo había conocido, Naruto había hecho cosas que nunca se imaginó que harían por él.

Naruto suspiró. Sabía que el chibi no le diría nada. Le estrechó más fuerte contra su pecho, y cerró los ojos para dormir.

Sasuke quería abrazarle con mucha más fuerza, pero no lo hizo, ya que el solo hecho de que él abrazara a Naruto de la nada, ya era sospechoso.

Quería decirle tantas cosas además de un simple "Gracias"…

Como por ejemplo, que le quería tanto que su pecho dolía.

Pero no podía.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Hola! Aquí está el tan esperado capítulo del diagnóstico :D Pasaron muchas cosas en este capitulo! Qué opinan?

Por cierto, como dije en la advertencia, casi ni era shota. Jajaja, solo era un sueño de Sasuke, así que realmente no ha habido shota ;)

Bueno, al fin Sasuke aceptó que está enamorado de Naruto (que hermoso suena eso xD) y Gaara ya hizo su aparición. Que creen que pasará ahora? Gritaron y se emocionaron leyendo tanto como yo cuando escribía el capitulo? :D Ay... el pobre Sasuke bullía en celos jaja xD Pero no quise que fuera solo eso. Espero que hayan podido ver, que intenté que se notara lo desesperado y asustado que estaba Sasuke al principio (obviamente sospechaba sobre sus sentimientos) y que luego lo aceptó por sentirse amenazado xD Y también su impotencia por el tema de la edad.

Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior! Me hicieron muuuuy feliz :D Igualmente agradezco a quienes dejaron mi fic en favoritos y también una alerta :D Me encanta saber que les gusta mi fic! xD

.

.

CHICAS! Un mensaje importante para quienes tienen cuenta! :D Comenzaré a enviarles mensajes privados de ahora en adelante, de acuerdo? :D Creo que así queda más ordenado. Para quienes no tienen cuenta, don't worry, seguiré con este mismo sistema, bien? :D

.

.

 **Viviana42:** Hola, Vivi-chan! :D Si, jaja. Mi nombre es Catty, bueno, sí y no xD es una abreviación de mi nombre :D Bueno, aquí tienes el diagnóstico y los celosx10000 :D jajaja, qué te ha parecido? Jaja sobre Naruto con un mini Sasuke... ya te hiciste la idea con el sueño? En todo caso, Vivi-chan. ya hablamos del time skip antes, que por cierto, ya no está muy lejos. xD Yo también me siento algo impaciente porque Naruto vea a Sasuke con otros ojos :D Pero ya falta poco. Opino que deben tomárselo calma :D Después de todo xD este amor es complicado jaja. Ya apareció Gaara y Naruto ya le dio una respuesta xD en los siguientes veremos cómo Gaara lo sigue intentando :D Pronto sabremos quien es la persona con la que Gaara se acostó, por ahora, jaja no daré pistas :D Sobre la percepción de Naruto por el comportamiento de Sasuke -Naruto no es tonto xD- pronto sabremos más :D Bueno, me encantaría saber qué te pareció este capítulo :D Espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mí :D Nos leemos el próximo miércoles! Cuidate mucho, y saludos desde Chile :D (De dónde eres tú?) :D Gracias por comentar!

 **Horakhty:** Hola! :D Jajaja, me reí un montón con tu comentario jaja xD ya podía ver a Sasuke vestido de ramen o algo xD Fuuu... Mikoto, Mikoto, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ella? xD pronto sabremos por qué es así con su hijito :D Jaja, ya se destruyó el mundo como lo conocíamos xD Finalmente Sasu-chan lo ha reconocido. A lo largo del capítulo, intente que se notara el miedo que sentía Sasuke al principio, y que luego, con la aparición de Gaara, comenzó a aceptarlo, porque se sintió amenazado xD Tus sospechas son ciertas xD pronto se revelaran los misterios de la familia Uchiha :D por lo tanto, sabremos de Itachi :D Jajaja, me ha encantado eso de Sasuke cogiendo el móvil de Naruto xD Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y espero que este también lo haya hecho :D Me encantaría saber que opinas :D Nos leemos el próximo miércoles :D Cuidate mucho! Saludos :D Gracias por tu review!

 **addictedtosomething:** Hola, ATS-chan! jajajaja ok, ok. Ya pensaremos en un nombre mas corto xD Me alegra que te encantara el capítulo anterior! Espero que este te haya gustado también :D Ya sabes que somos más de dos las que amamos a Sasuke celoso xD que te han parecido sus celos en este capítulo? :D No solo quise que ardiera en ellos, si no, que también se planteara la cosa de la edad ;) Me dio pena cuando casi se pone a llorar, pero como decía, era porque se sentía impotente ;) Tsunade ya lo sospecha xD en este capítulo se pudo ver que cogió a Sasuke mirando con corazones en los ojos a Naruto jajaja Sí, sobre Gaara... amo a ese personaje... pero aquí necesitaba que fuera así. Ahora Gaara quiere volver al buen camino. Naruto no le ha dado ni un si, ni un no. En los próximos veremos cómo Gaara sigue intentando acercarse a Naruto. Desde ahora, Sasuke no lo tendrá fácil! xD Esperemos ver qué hace con eso xD Es cierto, Gaa-chan esperó demasiado, y Sasuke no va a dejar ir a su niñero xD tan fácil :D Y Naruto lo adora :D punto a su favor xD Bueno, me gustaria saber qué opinas del capítulo :D Nos leemos el próximo miércoles :D Saludos, cuídate mucho :D Gracias por tu comentario!

 **Nanami Fushikawa:** Hola, Nanami-san! :D Bienvenida a _Como la Lluvia_! Me hace muy feliz que te guste tanto el fic, y por supuesto, que te saque risas xD Pronto sabremos con quien se acostó Gaara :D pero por ahora, no daré pistas jaja. Quiero que arda el mundo cuando se enteren xD Aquí tuvimos al chibi celosox10000 :D Jaja me alegra que te haya gustado lo de Madara :D Gracias por el favorito :D Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado :D Me encantaría saber qué opinas de este capítulo :D Nos leemos el próximo miércoles :D Cuidate mucho, y saludos! Muchas gracias por tu review!

 **Schinkovinu:** Hola! :D Jaja, me alegra que te guste la historia :D Yo también amo a Sasuke de pequeño :D lo imagino tan kawaii y celosito como lo describo aquí xD Jaja, Naruto es despistado por naturaleza, pero no tonto xD pronto sabremos la perspectiva de Naruto sobre el comportamiento de Sasuke :D Jajaja, sí, trate de que se notara que aun piensa un poco como niño, por ejemplo, cuando imita a las personas en su mente xD como ya ha pasado con Sakura y ahora con Gaara :D A mí igual me gusta el NaruGaa para hacer culebrón xD jaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, me encantaría saber que opinas :D Nos leemos la próxima semana (el miércoles!), cuídate mucho, saludos! Muchas gracias por comentar :D

 **Karolita:** Hola, Karo-chan! :D Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo :D Yo también muero de ganas porque tengan un avance más amoroso :3 pero como te dije la vez anterior, por ahora tendremos que conformarnos con Sasuke (aunque tendrá sueños como el de este cap. muy seguido xD así que podremos ser felices con eso, de momento!) Opino igual que tú sobre lo de que los personajes se tomen su tiempo :D No me gusta que en seguida pasen a los besos y a las relaciones sexuales. Para mí el amor es algo precioso que debe ser tratado como con mucho cuidado y dedicación, como intento plasmar aquí :D Me encanta que lo encuentres dulce xD (yo tambien lo hago) Jajaja, sinceramente, también tengo curiosidad sobre lo que haré con todos los líos que hay en esta historia xD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana :D Me encantaría saber qué opinas :) Nos leemos el próximo miércoles! Cuídate mucho, saludos! :D Gracias por tu review, me subes muuucho el animo xD

 **Diane-chan 16:** Woah! Diane-chan! Ha pasado mucho tiempo! Me alegra tenerte aquí de nuevo (nunca olvidaré que fuiste mi primer review TuT :D) Entiendo el motivo de tu ausencia :D Don't worry, dear :D Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia :D Yey! Esa era la idea sobre el pasado de Naruto :D es muy importante en esta historia :) Sobre el nombre de los capítulos... doy mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerlos interesantes y acorde a lo que sucede en ellos :) Yo también estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto :) Gracias por decir que escribo genial TuT (Diane-chan, es malo inflar el ego de las personas jajaja, pero... Conmigo no! jajaja) Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, me encantaría saber qué opinas :D Nos leemos la próxima semana :D Cuidate mucho, saludos! Gracias por tu comentario :D

 **Aome-hime:** Hola! Bienvenida a _Como la Lluvia_! :D Me hace muy feliz que mi historia te guste tanto, y sobretodo que te saque muchas sonrisas! Espero seguir haciéndolo. Jajaja, amo a Gaara, pero para mí, desde siempre, el lugar de Naruto (en todos los sentidos) es junto a Sasuke :D aunque el señor Kishimoto haya dicho lo contrario... En fin, sigamos hablando del fic. Jaja, ya veremos lo de la pareja. Aún tengo ideas vagas sobre el futuro de Gaa-chan. Por ahora, el aún ama a Naruto, y seguirá luchando por él :D Sobre la persona misteriosa con la que se acostó, pronto lo sabremos, pero no daré pistas aún xD cuando sepan quien es, quiero que arda el mundo jajaja Sobre Naruto y Sasuke, yo también los amoooooo! Ya somos dos xD estoy segura que las demás chicas que leen esta historia opinan igual que nosotras :D Sobre las edades, no hay nada que hacer, pues es uno de los problemas principales en esta historia. Como ya le he adelantado a algunas, habrá un time skip, ya que el shota no es de mi completo agrado, jaja como dejé bien claro en la advertencia arriba xD Jaja, no es mala idea lo del llamado xD Sasuke tenía miedo de aceptar sus sentimientos, intenté que se viera su desesperación al principio ;) Jaja, la fiera hizo su primera aparición en este capítulo jaja Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, me encantaría saber que opinas :D Nos leemos la próxima semana! Cuídate mucho, saludos! Gracias por tu review!

.

.

Anímense a dejar sus reviews, favoritos y alertas! Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras! :D

El próximo se titulará: _**Despiertan las hormonas**_ _ **:**_ _ **¿Por qué demonios eres tan... guapo?**_

¿Qué creen que pasará? Les adelanto muchas chicas en bikini, Naruto en short, Sasuke intentando no babear jajaja, los siempre presentes celos, playa y un acercamiento peligroso! :D

Nos leemos la próxima semana!

(Envíenle fuerzas a la pobre autora TuT He cogido un resfrío y estoy en cama TuT, y para rematar, la próxima semana, entro a clases TuT)

See you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y quitarme la frustración del final, además de contribuir al yaoi de este fandom. Sin ánimo de lucro._

 _ACTUALIZACIONES: MIÉRCOLES._

 _Advertencia : __Chicas, este capítulo es un poco más largo de lo normal. Eso se debe, a que he decidido narrar en un solo capítulo todo lo que ocurrirá en La Niebla. Lo mismo ocurrirá con los tres destinos restantes :D Incluso creo que juntaré los últimos dos en un solo capítulo. En fin, a leer!_

 _ **Como la Lluvia**_

 **Capítulo X:** _ **Despiertan las hormonas: ¿Por qué demonios eres tan... guapo?**_

El tiempo de dormir abrazado a Naruto se había terminado. Y ahora que sabía de sus sentimientos, podía reconocerse con facilidad a sí mismo que aquello le molestaba y le ponía un poco triste.

La habitación que habían alquilado contaba con dos camas que estaban separadas por una mesita de noche. Habían llegado a La Niebla la noche anterior.

Ahora se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad, caminando hacia algún puesto de comida o restaurante. Naruto caminaba con las manos entrelazadas tras la nuca, y una enorme sonrisa adornaba sus labios; mientras que Sasuke caminaba a su lado, con su típica expresión tranquila y las manos colgando a sus costados.

Hacía mucho calor y no había rastro de nubes en el cielo. El azul del cielo era precioso, pero Sasuke decidió, que al menos para él, el azul de los ojos de Naruto era mucho mejor. Sintió el ya conocido calor en las mejillas, pero no se molestó por ello.

Luego de varios minutos de andar en silencio, entraron a un pequeño restaurante. Era bastante sencillo y agradable. Buscaron una mesa disponible.

-He oído que hay un acuario enorme. –Comentó Naruto, engullendo su maldito tazón de ramen, diez minutos después. ¿Es que acaso no podía dejar de lado aunque fuese un solo día esa bazofia? –Podríamos ir hoy por la tarde. –Añadió, levantando por fin la vista de su tazón para fijarla en su acompañante.

-Hn. –Se sentía un poco nervioso, y no sabía muy bien cómo debía comportarse o qué decir para que el niñero no descubriera que… para que no supiera de sus sentimientos. Sabía que no había disimulado bien, pero se justificaba porque no tenía idea de que le gustaba Naruto, mucho menos que lo quería. Se propuso comenzar a actuar de una forma que no le pusiera en evidencia. –Haz lo que quieras.

-¿No puedes mostrar ni un poco de interés, teme? –Se quejó el rubio, haciendo un divertido e infantil mohín. Sasuke alzó con elegancia una de sus delgadas cejas negras.

-¡Me muero por ir contigo! –Fingió entusiasmo, con voz burlona. Aunque sabía que tenía ganas de ir con Naruto a dónde se le ocurriera ir. Se sentía bien con el solo hecho de verle, y era mucho mejor si estaba cerca y podía verlo sonreír. Naruto infló las mejillas. –Dobe, ¿quién es el niño aquí? –Indagó, burlón. El rubio soltó el aire que había reunido en su boca lentamente y luego rio bajito.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé. –Reconoció, sonriente. –Mañana me gustaría llevarte a la playa. Pero quiero saber qué opinas,… ¡Y no me digas "hn"! –Dijo rápidamente al verle abrir mínimamente la boca. Sasuke bufó y se llevó una mano a la boca para esconder una sonrisa. Eso era justo lo que iba a decir.

-Tsk. Está bien. –Masculló, mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar el suave rubor que se comenzaba a apoderar de sus mejillas.

-¿Has hablado con Mikoto-sama? –Preguntó Naruto, minutos después. Había terminado con su segundo tazón de ramen, y esperaba un tercero.

-Hemos hablado todas las noches. –Contestó, mirando distraídamente a su alrededor. El pequeño local no estaba muy lleno, pero había un grupo de chicas un poco más grandes que él –quizás tendrían dieciséis años- que le estaba molestando hacía rato. Estaba acostumbrado a que en la escuela le miraran chicas de todas las edades, y de hecho, le bastaba con ignorarlas.

Pero esta vez, estaba seguro de que además de mirarle a él, miraban a Naruto. Y eso era lo que le molestaba, porque no dejaban de mirar en su dirección con las mejillas ruborizadas, y luego se ponían cuchichear entre ellas y a soltar risitas –en su opinión- tontas.

-¿Y cómo está ella? –Una muchacha que les había estado sirviendo la comida y tomado sus pedidos, dejó un nuevo tazón de ramen frente al rubio. A Sasuke tampoco le agradó esa mesera, porque tampoco dejaba de echarle miraditas a _su_ niñero.

-Aquí tiene. –Dijo con una voz que pretendía ser aterciopelada. Sasuke bufó.

-Gracias, nee-chan. –Dijo el rubio, distraídamente, volviendo a centrar toda su atención al humeante tazón de ramen. Por primera vez, el pelinegro agradeció a la obsesión de Naruto por el ramen. La chica se marchó con las mejillas sonrojadas. –No me has contestado, teme.

-Madre está bien. Sus negocios van bien. De hecho, creo que… -Cogió aire, y luego suspiró. –Encontró a alguien… especial allá. –Jugueteó con sus dedos. Hace rato había terminado de comer sus onigiris. Naruto dejó de prestarle atención a su comida, y fijó los expresivos ojos azules en Sasuke. El rubio alzó ambas cejas.

-Sasuke-teme, no me has contado nada de tu familia. –Dijo con suavidad. -¿No quieres hablar sobre eso? –Preguntó tranquilamente. El pelinegro frunció el ceño, y negó.

Naruto sonrió un poco, y alzó la mano. La llevó hasta la frente de Uchiha, y acarició el entrecejo del chico, haciendo que éste relajara en seguida su expresión. Un coro de suspiros se oyó desde el lugar donde el grupito de chicas se encontraba. Inmediatamente Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa, teme? –Naruto alzó una ceja. Sasuke suspiró ligeramente al ver la expresión del rostro del rubio. ¿Qué pasaba con el dobe? ¿Por qué de pronto parecía tan…?

Uchiha se sonrojó furiosamente. ¿Qué demonios hacía pensando estupideces como que Naruto era guapo? Apretó los dientes y resopló. ¡Ya no tenía control de sus pensamientos!

-Nada. –Dijo malhumorado. –Apresúrate y termina de comer, dobe.

-Ya, ya. Solo por ti no pediré el cuarto tazón que tenía en mente. –El rubio hizo un mohín gracioso. Parecía un niñito de tres años. Aunque a Sasuke le gustó la parte de "Solo por ti". -¡Hum! Esto está delicioso. ¿Cómo es que no te gusta el ramen, Sasuke?

-Es basura. –Respondió, sin inmutarse. Naruto resopló.

-Basura el pasto que tanto te gusta comer, teme.

-Con esto queda confirmado que el niño eres tú, usuratonkachi.

-¡Tengo casi veintiún años! ¡Soy un adulto! –Protestó.

-Un adulto. –Se burló. –Un adulto no le teme a una simple película de terror.

-¡Mocoso con complejo de abuelo! –Sasuke no se molestó por lo que pretendía ser un insulto, ya que era consciente de que había logrado picar al rubio.

-Viejo con complejo de bebé. –Respondió, divertido. Una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a surgir en sus labios.

-¡Yo n-! –Naruto se detuvo de pronto, al ver a una sonrojada muchachita parada frente a él. Todas las adolescentes del grupito miraban atentas a la más valiente de ellas que se había decidido a ir a hablar con el rubio. –Oh. Hola.

-H-Hola… -La chica estaba roja como un tomate. –Y-yo… me llamo… A-Ayumi… Y… quería… -Cogió aire, cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras ponía las manos en puños. -¡Quería saber si puede decirme su nombre! –Casi gritó, con la cabeza gacha. Sasuke sintió una punzada en el pecho. Celos. ¿Qué le importaba a esa idiota el nombre del dobe?

-Oh… eh, Ayumi-san. –Naruto le sonrió tranquilizador. La chica olvidó como respirar, mientras sus amigas contenían la respiración. –Me llamo Naruto. Y él es Sasuke. –Señaló al pelinegro, que asesinó a la chiquilla con su penetrante mirada negra.

-Yo… ¡Encantada de conocerlos, Naruto-san, Sasuke-kun! –Hizo una reverencia, totalmente sonrojada. –N-Naruto-san… -A Sasuke le recordó vagamente a Sakura. –Tal… tal vez esto le parezca un poco… desvergonzado y raro, pero… ¿usted…? ¡¿Usted me daría su número?! -¿Por qué la idiota esa tenía la costumbre de casi gritar todo al final? Era una molestia. Y las molestias se quitan del camino de un Uchiha.

-Ni lo sueñes, Ayumi-san. –Dijo antes de que a Naruto se le ocurriera abrir la boca. Pronunció el nombre de la chica despectiva y burlescamente. –Es gay.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

-¡Sasuke-teme! ¡No te lo perdonaré! –Chilló el rubio por enésima vez desde que habían salido del pequeño restaurant, hace ya media hora, dejando a un grupo de adolescentes con los ojos completamente desorbitados y expresiones de desilusión y resignación. -¡No tenías por qué decirle eso a Ayumi-chan! ¿Viste su carita? La pobre quería que la tierra se la tragara.

-¿ _Ayumi-chan_? –Un tic comenzó a sacudir su ceja. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. No pudo evitar hablar con veneno. -¿Otra vez con tus trucos de conquista baratos? Además, eres gay, ¿no? ¿Qué hay de malo en decir la verdad? –Alzó una ceja. -¿No me digas que te da vergüenza reconocerlo?

-¡Claro que no me avergüenzo de ello! –Naruto frunció el ceño, y le miró afilando la mirada. –Y ya te he dicho que no intento conquistar a nadie. ¡Soy cariñoso por naturaleza! Y si eso le atrae a los demás, no es mi problema. ¡No voy a cambiar, teme!

Cuánta razón tenía con eso. Sus malditas atenciones, sus tratos cariñosos, sus sonrisitas, sus ojos azules… Todo eso había terminado atrapándole a él también.

-No es para que te exaltes tanto, usuratonkachi. –Bufó. -¿O es que querías coquetearle a una niña?

-Teme. –Naruto resopló, frunciendo el ceño. -¡Nunca le coquetearía a una niña! Además, me-gustan-los-hombres. No podría fijarme en una mujer. –En parte esa declaración le gustó, pero por otro lado, le inquietó.

-¿No estarías con alguien menor? –Preguntó bajito, evitando mirar al rubio. Habían dejado de caminar hacia el famoso acuario desde que habían empezado a hablar sobre las preferencias del de los ojos azules.

-¿Eh? –Naruto le miró confundido. –No es que me moleste estar con alguien menor. Pero… lo más que resistiría, sería un año o dos. –Se encogió de hombros, relajado, sin tener la más remota idea de que había hecho que el corazón del pelinegro se contrajera dolorosamente en su pecho.

Un año o dos. ¿Qué hacía con los siete o seis años restantes?

-Ya veo. –El flequillo le cubrió los ojos.

-Soy muy joven aún, y estar con alguien menor… uhm, significaría estar casi con un adolescente, ¿entiendes? –Siguió hablando el rubio, haciendo que la esperanza empezara a florecer en el pecho del pelinegro. –Yo esperaría a tener más años… creo. Y tal vez… uhm, mi límite sería de… ¿cinco, seis? –Naruto parecía perdido en sus divagaciones. –Sí, algo así. Por ejemplo, si tuviera veinticinco, accedería a estar a lo mucho, con alguien de veinte… ¿A qué viene esto tan de repente, Sasuke-teme? –Por fin miró a Sasuke, y se encontró con que el pelinegro tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y evitaba mirarle. El rubio frunció el ceño ligeramente y luego una sonrisa burlona afloró en sus labios.

Parecía como si le gustara a Sasuke-teme.

Casi se carcajeó. Pero solo dejó salir una risita suave. ¡Qué idea tan descabellada! Aunque… no lo parecía tanto. Sasuke había cambiado mucho su forma de comportarse con él, y se sonrojaba con facilidad… solo cuando estaba con él…

La jovial expresión que tenía su rostro se deshizo, para ser reemplazada por un ceño fruncido. Segundos después, chasqueó la lengua encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia. ¡Eso no podía ser posible!

Una sonrisa pequeña se formó en sus labios. Solo estaba imaginando cosas. No tenía de qué preocuparse, además, al chibi le gustaban las niñas. Le gustaba Sakura-chan, ¿no?

Cinco o seis años… Eso sonaba mucho mejor. Hacía parecer que los tres o dos años restantes no fuesen nada. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos habían comenzado a caminar, como en forma automática hacia el acuario, que estaba a dos calles.

-¡Oh! ¡Ahí está! –Naruto salió de sus pensamientos al ver de reojo la enorme construcción. -¡Vamos, Sasuke-teme! ¡Quiero tomar muchas fotografías! –Olvidando completamente sus pensamientos anteriores respecto al niño, le cogió la mano al pelinegro y prácticamente le arrastró hacia adentro. -¡Woah, mira, mira, Sasuke! –Dijo emocionado, señalando unos hermosos peces a la distancia. Tan sumido estaba en ver los peces, que no se dio cuenta de que no había deshecho el agarre. Sasuke tragó saliva, con un poco de dificultad. Luego, furiosamente sonrojado, se atrevió a entrelazar sus dedos.

Sabía que se estaba arriesgando y exponiendo demasiado sus sentimientos, pero… la calidez de su mano morena… No pudo evitar hacerlo. Un calorcito le llenó el pecho, cuando el rubio correspondió a su gesto por inercia, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía al tener toda su atención puesta en los peces a su alrededor.

-¡Ya quiero dibujar esto! –Exclamó el rubio, arrastrando al pelinegro de un lado al otro. -¡Siento cosquillas en los dedos! ¡Quiero dibujar ahora mismo!

Sasuke también sentía cosquillas en los dedos, pero estaba seguro de que no era por querer dibujar –ni siquiera dibujaba-.

-¡Woah, Sasuke-teme! ¡Tomémonos una foto con éste! ¡Es precioso! –Señaló a un pez colorido que nadaba alrededor de unas algas. Por fin, el rubio se dio cuenta de que aún estaba cogiendo a Sasuke de la mano. Frunció el ceño al ver los dedos entrelazados. ¿En qué momento…?

-No me quedo más remedio que corresponder tu gesto de nenaza. –Dijo el pelinegro, rápidamente al ver la expresión del mayor. –Me dolían los dedos. –Mintió. _Gai-sensei, Gai-sensei… ¡Besando a Kakashi-sensei!_ Pensó para que el sonrojo no apareciera en sus mejillas. Lo consiguió, por la horrorosa imagen que se coló en su mente.

Naruto relajó su expresión. Siempre había sido cariñoso, así que probablemente lo había hecho inconscientemente. Sonrió.

-Lo siento, teme. Es costumbre. –Dijo alegremente. Sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón, y puso la cámara. –Quiero que sonrías, teme. –Rio entre dientes. Le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros al pelinegro, que se dejó hacer, y los enfocó a ambos con la cámara.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Naruto sonrió al ver el mar a solo pasos.

El día estaba precioso. ¡Ni rastro de nubes! Ojalá el tiempo siguiera así. Al menos, mientras ellos estuviesen allí.

Dos chicas con diminutos bikinis pasaron frente a ellos, ambas descaradamente le guiñaron un ojo al rubio. ¡Incluso una le lanzó un beso! Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, mientras se sentía tentado a coger a Naruto de la mano, para decirles a todos y a todas en esa playa, ¡Que Naruto era suyo y de nadie más!

Caminaron unos pasos en la arena –que estaba muy caliente- y más chicas en bikini le echaban miradas y sonrisas coquetas al de los ojos azules. Y al igual que el grupito de chicas del restaurante, las que estaban en grupo o con una amiga, cuchicheaban, soltaban risitas tontas, y sin importarles la buena educación –que en opinión de Sasuke, no tenían-, señalaban a Naruto.

Pero el rubio las ignoraba, para satisfacción y tranquilidad de Uchiha. Por suerte, ningún tío le había mirado, y Naruto solo parecía prestarle atención al mar. Hervir de rabia cada dos segundos, también le cansaba. Y le era muy difícil disimular los condenados celos.

Aún recordaba la escenita que le había hecho a Naruto en casa, por Sakura y Karin.

El rubio cargaba una canasta con comida, una mochila con un cambio de ropa y unas toallas. Sasuke cargaba una mochila con el mismo contenido que la del rubio y bloqueador, y una sombrilla.

-Este es un buen lugar, dobe. –Comentó el pelinegro, señalando un espacio vacío que había entre una familia y un grupo de amigos. Naruto asintió.

Cinco minutos después, estaban instalados bajo la sombrilla tumbados en sus toallas.

-Ayúdame a ponerme bloqueador. –Le ordenó el pelinegro. Estaba terriblemente nervioso, por eso la voz le había salido como una orden. El solo pensar que las manos de Naruto tocarían su rostro le hacía arder las mejillas. Naruto bufó.

-¿No puedes _pedirlo_ de una manera más amable?

-Apresúrate. –Volvió a ordenar. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. Sasuke buscó en su mochila el objeto. Se lo tendió el rubio, sin mirarle. –Apresúrate, dobe. –Le instó. Si se exponía demasiado al sol, terminaría con la piel hecha pedazos y con un odioso color rojo por todo el cuerpo.

-Estás tan blanco como un papel, Sasuke-teme. ¿No quieres broncearte un poco?

-No me broncearía. Me volvería… una langosta. –Respondió, frunciendo los labios. Naruto lo miró con los ojos abiertos más de lo normal. Luego sonrió. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Sasuke-teme, el chiquillo más serio que he conocido, ¿ha intentado hacer una broma? ¡¿Es que acaso es el fin del mundo?! –Hizo exagerados movimientos con las manos.

Sasuke resopló.

-Apresúrate, idiota. O nos marchamos. –Amenazó. Naruto rio suavemente.

-Mandón. –Dijo entre dientes. Se echó un poco de bloqueador en la palma de la mano izquierda, y untó dos dedos de la mano restante; luego comenzó a ponerle bloqueador en el rostro. Sasuke cerró los ojos, mientras sentía las sutiles caricias en sus mejillas, frente, nariz y mentón.

Estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro. Pero se contuvo.

-Eh… Sasuke-teme, tienes que quitarte la camiseta. –Dijo el rubio. El pelinegro sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado. Tragó saliva, y se quitó la prenda. Naruto le miraba con expresión aburrida.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando las manos de Naruto se deslizaron por su cuello, y hombros. Con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía que un calor completamente desconocido comenzaba a alojarse en la parte baja de su vientre.

-Te dejo los brazos y el torso a ti. –Dijo el rubio, y luego comenzó a tararear. –Date la vuelta. –Pidió, sin abandonar su tarea de tararear una canción que Sasuke no fue capaz de reconocer.

Tenía la mente en otro lado. Sentía que su cuerpo ardía, y el extraño –pero agradable- calor en su bajo vientre no hacía más que incrementarse. Se sentía incapaz de pensar en algo que no fueran las manos del rubio deslizándose por su espalda. Estaba seguro de que no podría decir algo inteligente en ese momento.

-Ya está. –Dijo el de los ojos azules. Luego se tumbó en su toalla otra vez. Ignorando completamente que había dejado a Sasuke en las nubes.

-D-dobe… -Carraspeó en seguida. Se sintió un poco molesto por haber tartamudeado. -¿Tú no te vas a echar bloqueador? –Preguntó, escondiendo su nerviosismo a la perfección.

-Uhn… -El rubio se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo. –Supongo.

El pelinegro tragó saliva.

-Y… ¿vas a necesitar… ayuda? –No debía temblarle la voz. No debía temblarle la voz.

Puso las manos en puños y las dejó descansar sobre su regazo, para que no fuera evidente que estaba temblando.

-No me vendría mal una ayudita pequeña. –Habló con desinterés el rubio. Parecía algo desanimado ese día. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Qué te pasa, dobe? –No pudo resistirse a preguntar, mientras el rubio se volvía a sentar y cerraba los ojos. Sasuke acercó su mano temblorosa al rostro trigueño. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. –Pareces algo… desanimado.

-Es… -Suspiró. –Es Gaara.

El solo oír el nombre de ese idiota fue suficiente para sentir que le hervía la sangre, al recordar cómo había besado a _su_ niñero hacía tres días.

-¿Qué pasa con ese? –No pudo evitar decir la última palabra en tono despectivo. Mientras le echaba bloqueador en la cara, aprovechó para brindarle disimuladas caricias en las mejillas y en la nariz. Cuando fue el turno del mentón, pasó a rozar "accidentalmente" el labio inferior con su pulgar. Naruto abrió los ojos en seguida, Sasuke puso su mejor cara inexpresiva. Aquello tranquilizó al rubio, que de pronto se había comenzado a sentir paranoico.

-Me fue a buscar a Konoha. –Sasuke se alegró de no haber dicho nada. Casi había olvidado que Naruto no sabía que había seguido al cabeza de fósforo hasta la Cascada de los Kages y les había espiado. –Me sorprendió mucho que… apareciera así, de pronto. ¿Recuerdas que el último día que estuvimos en Konoha salí a tomar fotografías para ti? –Sasuke asintió distraído.

Se le detuvo el corazón por un par de segundos y una agradable tensión se apoderó de su estómago por lo que iba a decir.

-Dobe, quítate la camisa. –Sentía reseca la garganta. Tragó saliva disimuladamente. El rubio asintió, metido en sus pensamientos. –Y sí, recuerdo que saliste ese día. No me contaste nada, usuratonkachi. –Fingió molestia. El rubio comenzó a quitarse la camiseta.

Lentamente, trozos de piel trigueña comenzaron a ver la luz. Sasuke entreabrió los labios y no pudo evitar pasar la lengua por su labio inferior al sentirlo tan reseco como su garganta. El calor en su bajo vientre incrementó de golpe y sintió una punzada _más abajo_. Aquello le asustó.

Por ese motivo, dejó de mirar al rubio. O al menos lo intentó, porque sus ojos insistían en enfocar el pecho y el torso ligeramente marcado del de los ojos azules.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-teme. Ese día aún seguía sorprendido. –Se disculpó. Sasuke cogió aire lentamente, y lo contuvo mientras el rubio le daba la espalda.

Sintió arder la cara cuando una punzada más fuerte en _aquel lugar_ de su cuerpo. Con miedo, bajó la vista. No había duda…

En la escuela ya les habían hablado de las erecciones, relaciones sexuales, incluso sobre la masturbación. ¡Pero nunca habría pensado que tendría la primera viendo a Naruto y con miles de personas alrededor! Ni siquiera había tenido sueños húmedos…

Lo mejor era que el rubio le daba la espalda y nadie parecía prestarles atención. Tragó saliva, y comenzó a echarle bloqueador en la bronceada y musculosa espalda. Se había dado cuenta de que la piel de Naruto era muy suave. Otra punzada. Y esta vez mucho más dolorosa.

-Te lo contaré todo ahora, ¿bien? –Dijo, sintiendo los delgados dedos esparciendo el bloqueador en su espalda. Sasuke tenía las manos muy suaves. Nada comparado a Gaara, que tenía callos por la guitarra. –Gaara me fue a buscar a la Cascada. Y me besó.

-Ya veo. –No había espacio para los celos en ese momento. Solo calor, punzadas en sus partes bajas, calor, calor, garganta seca, labios secos, corazón acelerado… Manos temblorosas y una magnífica espalda. –Y… ¿y qué sentiste? –Aunque nunca perdería la oportunidad de conocer los sentimientos de Naruto. Después de todo, estaba enamorado de él, y le importaba mucho.

-Nada. –Reconoció. Sasuke sintió que su corazón se detenía y por un momento olvidó el reciente problema en su entrepierna para centrarse por completo en la desbordante felicidad que se alojó en su pecho y que le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha y alegre. –Eso fue lo más raro, ¿sabes? Antes de encontrarme con él, estaba seguro de que aún le amaba, pero… Cuando me besó y me dijo cosas tan… increíbles, yo… solo sentí pena y tal vez un poco de nostalgia. Él quiere volver conmigo.

-¿Y qué le dijiste? –Preguntó, a pesar de saber ya la respuesta. Aunque quería saber porque no le había dado un "No" definitivo. –Ya está. –Avisó, terminando la labor de ponerle bloqueador.

Naruto le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a recostarse en su toalla y a cubrirse los ojos con el antebrazo. _Mejor así._ Pensó el pelinegro. No podía arriesgarse a que Naruto viera su erección.

-No le di ni un sí ni un no. –Respondió, suspirando.

-¿Y por qué no? –Preguntó, intentando que su ansiedad y celos no fueran evidentes. Sasuke comenzó a ponerse bloqueador en los brazos y el torso.

-No lo sé. Creo que fue por los esfuerzos que está haciendo por volver a ser el mismo de antes. No quiero que caiga por mi rechazo. –Tan bueno… tan considerado…

-Entonces… ¿ya no lo quieres ni un poco? Al menos en forma romántica. –Le pasó el bloqueador. El rubio comenzó a echarse en los brazos y el torso con desinterés.

-No, romántica ya no. Creo que quedé muy dolido por lo último que me hizo… -Suspiró otra vez. –Pero si le quiero. Nos conocemos hace años ya, y yo fui a la primera persona que él le abrió su corazón. Gaara era muy reservado, y un poco frío, pero yo… -Sonrió, nostálgico. –De alguna manera lo logré. –Sasuke sabía perfectamente la razón por la cual Gaara no había podido resistirse a Naruto, pues eran las mismas suyas.

-Si él te pidiera una oportunidad… ¿se la darías? –Contuvo la respiración.

-Hoy estas muy hablador, ¿eh? –Naruto se quitó el brazo de la cara, y le miró, sonriendo pícaramente.

-Querías desahogarte, ¿no? –Se defendió. -¿O prefieres que no te escuche? Agradece que tienes mi atención. Muchos y muchas la desean.

-Eso sonó muy ególatra, teme. –Se quejó el rubio, con falsa molestia. –Gracias por darme tu atención, Sasuke-teme.

-Sí, sí. Lo que sea. –Respondió. –Oye, dobe. ¿Cuándo me enseñarás a nadar y dónde?

-Estaba pensando que cuando volvamos a El Valle. En el lago. Es bastante tranquilo. –Se encogió de hombros.

-Será tranquilo, pero madre tiene amigas por todas partes. Podría enterarse. –Torció el gesto.

-Entiendo, entiendo. Pero el lago es bastante extenso. Ino-chan debe conocer algún lugar más o menos solitario por ahí. –El rubio sonrió, arrebatador.

-¿Ino…-san?

-Es mi mejor amiga. –Explicó el rubio. –Su novio es uno de mis mejores amigos también, aunque siempre, siempre, desde la secundaria, ¡Ha estado obsesionado con el tamaño de mí…! –Señaló su entrepierna con disimulo. Sasuke enrojeció completamente. De vergüenza y por las punzadas en su pecho. Celos. Otra vez. -¡Incluso se atreve a mirar dentro de mis pantalones, el muy descarado! –Sasuke frunció el ceño a más no poder, sintiendo un fuego abrasador en su estómago. No conocía al novio de la tal Ino, pero ya sentía que le odiaba. –Ah, en fin. –El rubio suspiró. -¿Vamos a mojarnos un rato? –Propuso, ya mucho más animado que antes.

Sasuke asintió.

-Más te vale que me agarres, dobe. –Amenazó, mientras caminaban hacia el mar.

-Claro que lo hare, Sasuke-teme. Tú solo debes sostenerte fuerte y no soltarme nunca. –Luego frunció levemente el ceño, para finalmente soltar una suave carcajada. –Eso ha sonado muy cursi, pero es lo que debes hacer, ¿de acuerdo, teme?

-Hn. –Le había gustado eso de _No soltarme nunca._ Sentía un calorcito en el pecho y un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, que se incrementó de golpe al sentir cómo Naruto le cogía la mano.

Sintió el agua un poco fría en los pies. Siguieron avanzando.

Las olas se mantuvieron suaves durante varios minutos, en los que ellos se dedicaron en adentrarse al mar.

-Tal vez ni siquiera sea necesario que vayamos cogidos de la mano. –Sugirió Sasuke para aparentar. Porque lo menos que quería, era soltarle.

-Pienso lo mism… ¡Oh mierda! –Casi gritó el rubio al ver que una ola de aproximadamente su estatura se acercaba a ellos. -¡Sasuke! –Entonces, atinó a estrechar a Sasuke contra su cuerpo y a cerrar muy fuerte sus brazos en torno a su cintura. Lo alzó, porque o si no, la ola lo taparía.

Fue entonces, cuando ésta les golpeó, con fuerza. Naruto retrocedió torpemente unos pasos en la arena. El agua le cubrió el rostro por unos segundos. Sintió arder los ojos por la sal, pero estaba tranquilo. La ola no le había tumbado y Sasuke estaba con la cabeza fuera del agua, rodeándole fuertemente las caderas con sus piernas.

Sabía que la forma en la que había decido proteger a Sasuke era peligrosa, porque la ola podría habérselos llevado a ambos, pero la primera vez que había ido a la playa, algo muy parecido les había ocurrido a él y a su padre, quien le había abrazado fuertemente, pero no le había alzado. Entonces, cuando el agua le cubrió, se desesperó y estuvo a punto de ahogarse, a pesar de estar siendo cogido con fuerza por Minato. Y Sasuke ni siquiera sabía nadar. Estaba seguro de que nunca se había sumergido en otro lugar que no fuera la bañera.

Por fin, la ola se alejó. Cuando pudo respirar, jadeó con fuerza. Sentía aún los efectos de la adrenalina.

Alzó la cabeza, y se encontró con el rostro de Uchiha muy cerca, ya que el chico se había agachado para mirarle. Por un momento, se sintió aturdido por el brillo intenso de los ojos negros.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

-Tenemos la peor suerte… -La voz de Naruto se oyó ahogada por la almohada. Las gotas de lluvia chocaban incesantemente contra los cristales de las ventanas.

Había llovido todo el día, y el día siguiente sería el último que pasarían en La Niebla, y si la lluvia continuaba así, dudaba que pudieran salir.

Naruto había hecho tres dibujos y Sasuke iba a por la tercera vez que leía el mismo libro.

-Arg. –Gruñó el rubio, tumbado boca abajo en su cama. -¡Ya no puedo más, estoy muy aburrido, Sasuke! ¿Qué hacemos?

-Déjame leer en paz. –Le espetó el pelinegro, sentado en su cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Tenía dobladas las rodillas contra el pecho.

-Pero, teme…

-No voy a volver a preguntar quién es el niño aquí, usuratonkachi. Búscate algo para hacer, no es tan difícil. –Dijo, sin apartar la vista de su grueso libro.

-¿Y si vamos a los baños termales? –Sugirió, media hora después. Incluso había dormido un rato, estaba seguro. Sasuke había avanzado un buen trecho en su libro, otra vez.

-Está lloviendo, idiota. –El pelinegro cerró su libro de golpe, y centró toda su atención en el rubio.

-Escuché que hay unos a dos calles de aquí. Podemos correr o tomar un taxi…

-No pararás hasta que vayamos, ¿verdad? –Una delgada ceja negra se alzó. Una sonrisa zorruna adornó los labios del rubio.

-Me alegra que me conozcas tan bien, Sasuke-teme. –Respondió.

Quince minutos después, dos figuras totalmente empapadas estaban en la recepción del lugar donde se encontraban los baños termales. La chica que estaba atendiendo los miró con ambas cejas alzadas. El rubio era asesinado –literalmente- por la mirada negra del chico que lo acompañaba. Ambos eran guapos, pero se notaba la diferencia de edad, por las facciones aún un poco aniñadas del pelinegro, aunque era bastante alto. Le llegaba a los hombros al rubio.

Cuando los extraños y guapos clientes pagaron, les ofreció lavar y secar sus ropas mientras disfrutaban de los servicios del local. El pelinegro –malhumorado- le dejó más dinero sobre el mesón. Entonces, desaparecieron en uno de los pasillos.

-¡Ahhh! –Naruto soltó una especie de gemido y suspiro, mientras se sumergía hasta la nariz. Sasuke estaba a su lado, con cara de aburrimiento, pero sabía que se había relajado considerablemente, porque ya no le asesinaba con la mirada.

-Si me enfermo tu tendrás la culpa, dobe. –Advirtió, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Naruto lo atribuyó al calor que había en el baño.

Pero la realidad no era esa completamente. El pelinegro se había convertido en un tomate andante al ver el cuerpo desnudo del rubio. Había tenido que pensar en Kakashi-sensei y Gai-sensei compartiendo algo más que un beso para no tener que lidiar con otro problema en su entrepierna. Gracias a Dios, lo había logrado. Y ahora se esforzaba en no mirar al mayor.

-Seré tu enfermero si eso pasa. –Habló con voz lánguida por la satisfacción.

-Hn. –Medio bufó el de los ojos negros.

Había varios hombres, jóvenes y niños que estaban también en el baño, pero ninguno llamaba su atención como Naruto. De hecho, estaba seguro de que Naruto era el único hombre que le gustaba. Antes –aunque le costara reconocerlo- cuando tenía ocho años, los ojos verdes de Sakura habían llamado su atención por mucho tiempo. Pero cuando ella comenzó a perseguirle, toda la posible "atracción" se esfumó para nunca volver. Varias veces había pensado que alguna que otra compañera era linda, pero nunca antes había pensado así de algún chico.

Por lo que llegaba a la conclusión de que el que le gustara Naruto no le hacía completamente gay. Solo le gustaba el rubio. Nadie más.

Miró de reojo al objeto de sus pensamientos, y se quedó mirándole embelesado.

Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados. Una expresión de tranquilidad y satisfacción reinaba en su rostro. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y un suave rubor cubría sus mejillas. El cabello rubio estaba mojado y completamente revuelto. Sin embargo, aquello no le importó a Sasuke.

El único pensamiento que ocupó su mente en ese momento, fue que Naruto era guapo.

No. Más que eso.

Naruto era… hermoso.

Recordaba que la primera vez que el rostro de Uzumaki había llamado su atención, fue cuando tocaron _Nocturne_ y la expresión que había puesto el de los ojos azules, le había dejado ligeramente aturdido.

Seguramente ahí había sido el comienzo de sus sentimientos.

Suspiró ligeramente, y se hundió hasta la nariz.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

-Sasuk…

-Hoy no voy a ceder a tus caprichos, Naruto. –Dijo sin siquiera darle tiempo de decir su nombre. Estaban exactamente en la misma posición del día anterior. Naruto tumbado en su cama, y él leyendo ya por cuarta vez el mismo libro.

-Quería decirte que veamos televisión un rato. Ya no soporto el silencio. –Se quejó.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, y cerró su libro. El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja y encendió la televisión.

Cambió de canales por cinco minutos, sin parar, hasta que Uchiha se aburrió y le arrebató el mando a distancia. Sin parpadear, puso una película de terror.

-¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Cambia eso! –Protestó.

-No. –Fue tajante. Comenzó a ponerle atención a la película.

Minutos después, sintió como Naruto se fue a sentar a su cama, muy cerca.

-¿Miedo? –Se burló, sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Sabes que no me gustan estas películas! –Casi chilló, mientras se agarraba a su brazo, con fuerza.

-Gustar y temer, son cosas muy diferentes, dobe.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Ya cállate, usuratonkachi. Y déjame mirar. –Eso silenció al hiperactivo de los ojos azules.

Se pasaron esa tarde mirando películas de todo tipo, bajando a comer algunas veces, hasta que finalmente se hizo de noche.

A la mañana siguiente partirían a La Nube.

Aproximadamente a las cuatro de la mañana, Naruto se despertó y fue a servirse un vaso de agua. Cuando se volvió a acostar, lo oyó.

-Naruto… -Un dulce susurro proveniente de la cama de Sasuke. Fue tan claro, que creyó que le había despertado.

-¿Teme…? –Susurró, irguiéndose en un codo, para observar mejor al otro. No hubo respuesta.

Entonces lo comprendió. Sasuke estaba soñando con él.

Una sonrisa suave se formó en sus labios, mientras cerraba los ojos para dormirse.

Ese Sasuke-teme… era la persona más tierna e interesante que había conocido en su vida.

 _Si fueras mayor, Sasuke-teme…_ Pensó, vagamente.

Y lo último que resonó en su mente antes de caer dormido fue:

… _Estaría loco por ti._

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Hola! :D Aquí está la actualización de esta semana :D

¿Qué opinan? El viaje ya va por la mitad D: Solo dos capítulos más y vuelven a El Valle. Y desde entonces, solo les quedarán exactamente dos semanas juntos! TuT

¿Alguna teoría sobre lo que pasará en los capítulos siguientes? :D Para quienes lo querían tanto como yo, ¡Ya se viene el TIME SKIP! ¡Alegría para todos! Jaja ^^

¿Que opinan sobre las nuevas sensaciones que embargan al pequeño Sasuke? xD Se está haciendo mayor tan rápido... :') Jeje

.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews! Me alegra ver gente nueva, les doy a todos la Bienvenida a _Como la Lluvia_! :D

También agradezco los favoritos y alertas que algunas personitas dejaron en el capítulo anterior!

 **Recuerden que si no tienen cuenta, igualmente les responderé por aquí si quieren dejar algún comentario :D No hay problema!**

.

Hoy entré al colegio TuT Lo bueno es que ya no estoy enferma :D Si hay algún cambio en el día de las actualizaciones, se los comunicaré con anticipación, de acuerdo?

Siento si hay algún error de cualquier tipo, hoy fue un día largo y apenas pude revisarlo una vez y a la rápida. También siento la hora en que estoy actualizando, pero el wi-fi, hoy no me dio tregua xD Pero, en fin. Ya está aquí y es lo que importa xD

Anímense a dejar sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! Me encanta hablar con ustedes y saber que les gusta mi historia :D

 ***** Les adelanto que en el próximo habrán datos muy importantes! Como el pasado de Sasuke y un encuentro indeseado. Además de la aparición de Bee-san e intromisiones de Gaara! :D

Nos leemos la próxima semana! :D Cuídense mucho :)

Como siempre, es un agrado escribir para ustedes :)

See you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y quitarme la frustración del final, además de contribuir al yaoi de este fandom. Sin ánimo de lucro._

 _ **AVISO:**_

 _ **Cambio en los días de actualización:**_ _Ya no podré seguir con actualizaciones semanales, porque la escuela me tiene demasiado ocupada. Tuve que luchar mucho por sacar este capítulo. Por lo que pensé que lo mejor sería actualizar cada dos semanas y seguirían siendo los días miércoles (No voy a abandonar este fic por nada del mundo, así que no se preocupen) Les prometo capítulos de calidad (en lo personal me gusta escribirlos largos) :D Espero que comprendan, y sigan leyendo. De verdad que lo intenté… pero ahora me han puesto más asignaturas que tomar, y sencillamente, ya no tengo mucho tiempo libre._

 _ **Como la Lluvia**_

 **Capítulo XI:** _ **Descubriendo la existencia de un rival.**_

El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente. Las incesantes conversaciones en todas partes iban a darle un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Se puso los auriculares e intentó distraerse con la música. Su bus partía hacia Suna en una hora, ya que habían tenido algunos problemas con uno de los conductores que se había desmayado –precisamente el de su bus-, además de que todos los otros buses ya se habían ido.

Estaba sentado con la espalda pegada a la pared, las rodillas dobladas y los ojos cerrados.

Se sentía cansado, y un poco triste por la respuesta que había conseguido de Naruto hacía unos días. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido. Al menos no le había dado un "No" rotundo.

Iba a esforzarse más. Eso era todo lo que debía hacer. Su terapia iba bien… su relación con sus hermanos había mejorado mucho y había vuelto a la Universidad y a trabajar.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Indeciso.

Solo había pasado una semana Y estaba más que claro que Naruto quería algo así como un tiempo… y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo, porque él también necesitaba un poco más para estar completamente bien otra vez. Pues aún, cada vez que veía una cerveza o alguna otra bebida alcohólica sentía deseos de ir a tomar para ahogar los recuerdos y la derrota que había sentido cuando Naruto había rechazado su beso.

Se había quedado en Konoha por consejo de su psicóloga, que le había sugerido salir de viaje durante unos días. Y de paso ver a su… ex novio. Aún le costaba creer que lo suyo con Naruto ya había terminado. La culpa aún le carcomía, pero se sentía mucho mejor desde que había comenzado a ir a las sesiones con Shizune-san.

¿Le llamaba o no?

Tenía ganas de escuchar su voz. Aunque fuera solo un segundo… aunque le hablara con un poco de dolor y ligera indiferencia, como el otro día.

Rápidamente tecleó el número que conocía tan bien. Podría escribirlo con los ojos cerrados.

Un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta cuando pulsó el botón para llamar. Se sentía terriblemente ansioso y nervioso a partes iguales. Sentía una ligera tensión en su estómago.

Una sonrisa emocionada se formó en sus labios cuando al tercer timbrazo, contestó.

-¿Naruto? –Preguntó con voz temblorosa. Una sílaba… un suspiro… lo que fuera… ¡Pero necesitaba oírle! –Soy…

-Ya sé quién eres. –Respondió una voz malhumorada y totalmente desconocida para él. Gaara sintió que su corazón se paralizaba. ¿Quién era la persona que había contestado el celular de Naruto? Estaba claro que era un hombre.

-¿Q-Quién…? ¿Quién eres? –Titubeó al principio, pero en seguida recuperó el control de sí mismo, y volvió a formular la pregunta, ésta vez, con voz segura. -¿Por qué tienes el celular de Naruto? -¿Es que se lo habían robado o algo? No… si sabía quién era él… No podía ser un ladrón. Además, ni siquiera le hubieran contestado. ¡¿Y si le había pasado algo?! El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él. -¡Responde! –La persona al otro lado de la línea seguía en silencio. -¡¿Dónde está él?!

-Lo tengo porque se está bañando. –Respondió la voz, con veneno. Gaara sintió que se paralizaba, otra vez. Su corazón se detuvo un par de segundos. -¿Qué quieres? –Esta vez, la voz sonaba molesta.

-¿Quién eres? –Comenzó a sentir miedo e ira a partes iguales. Nada quedaba de la emoción y ansiedad de antes. Su ceño se frunció profundamente y su voz también comenzó a destilar veneno. –Respóndeme.

-No es mi obligación hacerlo. Voy a colgar si no me dices qué demonios quieres. –Amenazó.

Gaara apretó los dientes con rabia.

-Quiero hablar con él. –Masculló.

-¿Eres de los que se arrastran? –Se burló el hombre. –Naruto te dejó bien claro que no te quiere. Al menos, ya no como su novio. Deja de llamarlo. Él no te necesita, me tiene a mí ahora. –Se sentía capaz de tocar con las manos la furia de la otra persona. Estaba tan molesto y celoso como él. Estaba seguro.

Gaara sentía que la sangre la hervía. Estaba fuera de control.

¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué sabía cosas tan recientes sobre Naruto y él? Y para rematar, se estaba burlando de él.

¡¿Que Naruto le tenía a él?! ¡Maldito desgraciado!

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?! –Gritó, descontrolado por los celos, con las manos temblando y una vena asomándose en su pálida frente.

-Soy su novio. –Y colgó.

Gaara fue incapaz de moverse. Todo se había detenido para él en ese momento.

Aún sostenía el celular contra su oreja y sus ojos y boca estaban abiertos a más no poder.

Toda emoción se había esfumado. ¡Estaba en blanco!

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero aún era incapaz de salir del shock.

Necesitaba beber.

¡Ahora mismo!

 _-¿Estás enamorado de alguien más?_

 _-No, no es eso._

Gaara cerró los ojos, sintiendo un dolor agudo en el pecho. Bajó lentamente la mano que sostenía el celular.

Naruto le había mentido.

Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

¿Es que acaso sentía lástima de él? ¿O se estaba burlando de él junto a su nuevo novio? El pelirrojo puso sus manos en puños y apretó los dientes tanto que le dolió la mandíbula.

No sabía qué creer, ni sentir.

Conocía a Naruto más que a sí mismo. El rubio no sería capaz de hacer algo tan cruel como eso. Pero… ¿por qué le había dado esperanzas? ¿Por qué no le había contado que estaba con alguien más? No había querido herirle, seguramente. Tampoco había querido que su respuesta le hundiera. Naruto era tan bueno y considerado…

La angustia y el dolor iban a derrumbarle ahí mismo, frente a muchas personas. La culpa, el arrepentimiento y los celos le iban a volver loco, igual que las fuertes ganas de beber.

– _Debes esforzarte en volver a ser tú otra vez. No solo a Naruto le duele verte así._

Era cierto. Temari, Kankuro… también hacia esto por ellos. Y por sí mismo, aunque ya no le importaba lo que le fuera a pasar ahora.

Quería ahogar todas esas sensaciones… pero eso significaría tirar por la borda todos sus esfuerzos.

 _-Naruto… Voy a luchar por ti._

¿Debería seguir luchando por él?

No quería rendirse, pero si Naruto estaba con otra persona… Aunque si se ponía a pensarlo bien, era imposible que en un poco más de un mes, Naruto le olvidara completamente y se enamorara perdidamente de otra persona.

Aún podía luchar. Estaba seguro.

Sus ojos brillaron con determinación, mientras se sentía tranquilo otra vez.

Naruto era su mundo, su luz.

-No voy a dejar que un idiota me lo quite. –Completó en voz alta.

Por fin llegó el bus que le llevaría a Suna. Se acercó arrastrando su maleta.

La gente comenzó a bajar de él.

Entonces, le vio.

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba él ahí?!

¡¿Qué hacia el culpable de todos sus malestares bajando tan campante del bus?! ¡¿Es que el mundo estaba en su contra?! El arrepentimiento le golpeó como una patada en el estómago, y también el horror que le causaba verle allí. Comenzó a sudar frío, y era incapaz de moverse.

Él también se dio cuenta de su presencia y mirada. Su expresión se deformó por unos segundos.

-Esto es problemático. ¿Qué haces aquí?

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

El día estaba ligeramente nublado, y había un poco de viento.

 _Mal día para acampar._ Pensó Sasuke, suspirando.

Estaba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, no muy alto, pero estaba seguro de que si Madre le viera, le daría un ataque.

Volvió a suspirar.

Madre no siempre había sido así, sino todo lo contrario. Pero no la culpaba. Todos tenían un grado de culpa por esa situación, incluido él.

Habían llegado a La Nube esa tarde, se habían dirigido en seguida a una humilde pensión hecha completamente de madera. El dueño del lugar –un excéntrico hombre que todo lo decía como si cantara rap, -¡Y era un asco!- se había hecho amigo de Naruto en el primer momento. Bee, se llamaba. Era ya algo viejo, pero aun así, muy musculoso y con mucha energía.

El viejo Bee, junto a sus sobrinos Karui y Omoi, además del novio de Karui, Chouji, habían sido muy amables con ellos. Ahora estaban en la cocina compitiendo por quién comía más golosinas en cinco minutos. Karui como jurado, y los otros tres participando.

Él había decidido ir a dar una vuelta al bosquecito que estaba en el terreno de la pensión, y había aprovechado de subirse al árbol donde estaba ahora.

Hacía tres horas, le había contestado el celular a Naruto mientras éste se daba un baño. Le había hervido la sangre al ver el nombre de Gaara, y los celos le hacían actuar como alguien totalmente diferente. Se había sentido satisfecho por la desesperación de Gaara, y más aún por haberle dicho que era el novio de Naruto.

 _Qué bien sonaba eso_. Pensó, sintiendo ligeramente calientes las mejillas. _Ser el novio del dobe…_

Sintió un calorcito agradable en el pecho y las conocidas mariposas en el estómago. Cada día que pasaba a su lado… Era tan perfecto. Sentía que con cada segundo que pasaba, lo amaba más y más. Porque siempre descubría cosas nuevas de él, y en seguida se enamoraba de ellas.

Sonrió.

-¡Sasuke-teme! –Gritó Naruto, pasando de largo debajo de él. Se cubrió la boca con las manos para ahogar la risita que estaba a punto de emerger de su garganta. -¿Sasuke? –Podía ver la espalda del rubio, que ahora tenía las manos en la cintura y miraba a su alrededor con mucha atención. -¡Sasuke! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-Dobe. –Dijo, sonriendo. El rubio inmediatamente alzó la cabeza para verle. Elevó una ceja.

-Sabes que Mikoto-sama se moriría de un infarto al verte ahí, ¿verdad? –Dijo divertido. Se acercó al árbol donde Sasuke estaba, y comenzó a subir. -¿Qué haces aquí, teme? Podrías haber ido a ver como Chouji-kun y Bee-san nos aplastaron a Omoi-kun y a mí. ¡Estoy llenísimo! –Se llevó una mano al vientre y le dio unas palmaditas.

-Estaba pensando. –Respondió, tranquilamente. Decidiendo que su corazón había comenzado a latir alocado por la cercanía del rubio. –Vas a engordar si sigues juntándote con ellos, dobe.

-¡No voy a engordar! –El rubio infló las mejillas. –Nunca he podido… -Confesó. –Soy de los que comen, comen… y no les pasa nada.

-Con razón tanto ramen no te tiene obeso mórbido. –Se burló.

-¡Teme! –El rubio hizo un mohín bastante infantil y gracioso. Pero además de eso, a Sasuke le pareció lindo, y luego estuvo a punto de golpearse la frente contra el tronco del árbol por tener pensamientos tan cursis y tontos. –Eres cruel.

-Pero aun así te agrado, dobe. –Dijo con un toque de burla y arrogancia. Naruto sonrió, y le revolvió el cabello, con cariño.

-Claro que me agradas, Sasuke-teme. Y no solo eso, te quiero mucho. –La sonrisa no se borró y sus ojos azules centelleaban más que nunca. Sasuke creyó olvidar cómo respirar, mientras sentía arder sus mejillas y oía los latidos alocados de su corazón por todas partes. –Me encariñé muy rápido contigo.

 _Te quiero mucho._

 _Te quiero mucho._

Sasuke sentía que su corazón iba a explotar por la felicidad que sentía.

 _Te quiero mucho._

Tal vez… tal vez… Naruto…

Se sonrojó de solo imaginarse a sí mismo y a Naruto caminando tomados de la mano, besándose como en su sueño, abrazándose… Diciéndose que se querían… Estando juntos… Naruto acariciándole el rostro… Esos ojos azules mirándole solamente a él…

-Eres como un hermano menor. –Y la magia se rompió.

El sonrojo en sus mejillas se evaporó y su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

¡Era un estúpido! ¿Qué demonios hacía imaginándose ese tipo de cosas con el dobe? Se sentía tonto y un poco molesto por ser tan iluso. ¡Y también estaba enojado con el dobe!

-Estúpido dobe. –Masculló con ligero rencor. El rubio apenas logró oírle.

-¡¿Eh?! –Dijo sorprendido. -¿Por qué te enfadas, Sasuke-teme? –Lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

¡¿Qué por qué se enfadaba?! ¡Porque todo era su culpa!

Sasuke resopló, y se bajó del árbol ágilmente.

-¡Sasuke! –El rubio bajó de un salto, mientras el pelinegro caminaba lo más rápido que podía sin verse desesperado por huir.

Finalmente el rubio lo alcanzó y le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerlo.

-¿Qué te pasó tan de repente, teme? –Sasuke sentía que los ojos azules le iban a tragar.

-Solo quiero… ir al baño. –Mintió lo más serio y convincente que pudo. El rubio relajó su expresión en seguida, y asintió.

-De acuerdo. Oye, ¿te parece si vamos a dar un vuelta a la ciudad? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

-Lo que sea. –Respondió, fingiendo indiferencia.

Naruto lo observó caminar hacia el interior de la pensión. Se encogió de hombros antes de caminar hacia el árbol donde habían estado sentados.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Había muchos edificios con números y letras. Enormes extensiones de áreas verdes, y en el edificio principal, había una especie extraña de animal con ocho tentáculos. Era un pulpo mezclado con otro animal.

Estaban parados frente a…

-¿Una Universidad? –Sasuke alzó una de sus delgadas cejas negras. Naruto, a su lado, asintió.

-Es la Hachibi. Voy a venir a estudiar aquí. –Dijo sonriendo ligeramente, mientras se llevaba las manos detrás de la cabeza, en su acostumbrada pose relajada.

Sasuke sintió que su corazón se detenía. La noticia fue como una patada directa al estómago.

¿Qué… había dicho el dobe?

-¿Qué…? –Balbuceó. Sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Naruto… ¿se iba?

-Que voy a estudiar aquí. Apenas termine el verano me vendré a vivir a La Nube. Ya hablé con Bee-san. –Naruto sonrió, ajeno a que Sasuke sentía una opresión tan fuerte en el pecho que creía que iba a caerse. –Antes vivía con Gaara en Suna, y estudiaba allá… Así que decidí cambiar aires. –Explicó relajado.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, sintiéndose derrotado y profundamente angustiado.

-Así que… -Cogió aire, y evitó mirar los ojos azules. –Te vas del Valle.

-Sí. –Naruto sonrió, y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros. –Espero que me vengas a visitar, Sasuke-teme. –Comentó, comenzando a caminar lejos de la construcción.

Sasuke no lo oía. Solo se concentraba en el cálido abrazo de Naruto. Le hacía sentirse mejor, la aplastante angustia y dolor en el pecho desaparecieron con solo tenerle cerca.

-Madre nunca me dejaría venir. –Respondió con voz ronca.

-Uhm… eso es un problema. Pero siempre voy a Konoha a ver a mi familia, podría ir a verte de vez en cuando. –Sasuke apretó los labios. Y luego cerró los ojos con pesar.

-No es necesario. –Murmuró. –Solo soy el niño que debes cuidar. Es todo.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Naruto, sorprendido, y alzando ambas cejas. –No eres solo eso, teme. Eres mi amigo.

-¿Un amigo con ocho años de diferencia? –De pronto se sentía terriblemente hundido y desanimado. Apenas abría la boca para hablar, solo soltaba frases entre dientes.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? –El rubio dejó de caminar, y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. La mirada azul estaba completamente seria. –Tienes treinta y cinco mentales. –Rio. –O más. Yo no le veo el problema. Pero si tú no quieres… -Dejó la frase incompleta.

-Haz lo que se te dé la gana. –Respondió, con tono cansino.

Naruto le miró frunciendo el ceño. El teme parecía deprimido por algo.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? –Preguntó, con suavidad. –Luces… deprimido.

-No es nada, usuratonkachi.

 _No quiero que te vayas tú también._

-No te creo. –Naruto suspiró, y decidiendo olvidar todas sus estúpidas y paranoicas suposiciones sobre los sentimientos que Sasuke podría tener por él, cogió la pálida mano con la suya y entrelazó sus dedos, bajo la mirada sorprendida del pelinegro y un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

-¿Qué… haces? –Tragó saliva disimuladamente. El corazón le latía alocado, y estaba seguro de que oír sus latidos por todos lados iba a comenzar a ser algo normal. Al menos, mientras tuviera a Naruto a su lado.

-Si no quieres contarme lo que te pasa… -Comenzó. –Al menos quiero que sepas que me tienes a mí, que estoy aquí. Y que te grabes bien en esa cabecita tuya, que somos amigos. Soy tu niñero, sí. Pero eres mi amigo.

Sasuke sintió que su malestar se iba. La tranquilidad y el sentimiento de bienestar volvieron a él.

Lo quería tanto, tanto. Que sabía que cuando Naruto se fuera las cosas empezarían a ir mal para él. Pero por ahora, iba a disfrutar de la compañía del rubio.

-Gracias, Naruto. –Dijo bajito. El de los ojos azules sonrió y asintió.

Lo guio calle abajo sin soltar el firme pero cariñoso agarre de su mano. Y Sasuke se sentía grande. Capaz de hacer todo.

Quince minutos después, llegaron a un parque. Naruto guio al pelinegro a una banca y se sentó.

-Sa… -Lo que fuese que el de los ojos azules fuera a decir, fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. Sasuke miró de reojo a su niñero, que tenía una expresión cansina. Pulsó el botón para contestar la llamada. -¿Gaara?

Inmediatamente Sasuke se tensó. ¿Por qué le estaba llamando otra vez? ¡¿Es que no le había bastado con saber que Naruto tenía novio?! Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto pero… ¡Algún día Naruto iba a ser su novio, así que era lo mismo! Todo apuntaba a que Uzumaki era suyo, y de nadie más.

 _-Hola, Naruto. Te llamé hoy en la mañana._ –Comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo, con cierto nerviosismo que confundió al rubio.

-¿Llamaste? ¿A qué hora, Gaara? No tengo ninguna llamada perdida… -Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso. ¡Ese maldito cabeza de fósforo! Le iba a decir a Naruto… Maldición, ¡Por culpa de sus celos iba a quedar totalmente expuesto!

 _-Es que alguien más contestó._ –Naruto frunció ligeramente el ceño y miró de reojo al pelinegro sentado a su lado. Seguro el teme había contestado, ¡Y se le había olvidado decirle!

-Seguro fue Sasuke. –Contestó sin recordar que el pelirrojo no conocía al pelinegro.

 _-Así que es verdad._ –Gaara suspiró. _–No tenías que mentirme. Si te enamoraste de alguien más, y eres novio de otro chico… Tendrías que habérmelo dicho, Naruto. Me doliera o no._

-¿Eh? –El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par. Sasuke sintió por primera vez en su vida, que estaba sudando frío. ¿Qué le había dicho el cabeza de fósforo? -¡¿Novio?! ¿De qué novio hablas, Gaa-chan? –Preguntó totalmente confundido. Sasuke apretó los dientes.

¡Maldición! De verdad, disfrutar de la desdicha de los demás era malo. ¡¿Y qué demonios era esa basura de "Gaa-chan"?!

 _-Tu novio me contestó en la mañana. Dijo que te estabas bañando._ –Explicó Gaara, sintiéndose contento por escuchar nuevamente el apodo cariñoso de su rubio. _–Dijo que te dejara en paz, que ahora le tenías a él… Cosas así. Si querías alejarme de ti, me lo hubieses dicho antes, Naruto._

-¡¿Qué?! –Medio gritó el rubio, con los ojos desorbitados. Su mirada azul se posó en el chiquillo a su lado, que tenía cara de aburrimiento. -¡Sasuke-teme! ¿Qué le dijiste a Gaara?

-Nada. -¿Cuántas mentiras había dicho ese día? Ya se estaba haciendo experto.

-¡Mentiroso! –Naruto soltó una risita y le acarició el cabello. –Sasuke-teme… sé que fuiste tú.

-Que no. ¿Por qué haría algo así por un dobe? –Se defendió. Esto pareció hacer dudar al rubio.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Preguntó minutos después. Gaara estaba totalmente confundido. –Teme, te estoy hablando.

-Quería ayudarte, es todo. –Masculló, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. –Dijiste que ya no le querías de forma romántica. Solo le maté la ilusión que no debía nacer.

Naruto lo miró incrédulo los primeros segundos, y luego soltó una risita.

-¡Mi Sasuke-teme! Tan bueno… -Se acercó al chico y acarició la pálida mejilla con la suya.

-¡U-Usuratonkachi! ¡S-Suéltame! -¡Odiaba tartamudear! Pero es que… ¡Estaba tan cerca! Sintió arder las mejillas. Gaara suspiró pesadamente.

No entendía por qué Naruto no le decía la verdad, que era más que evidente. Sin esperar, colgó.

-¿Te he dicho que eres tierno? –El rubio le abrazó contra su pecho en un arrebato de cariño.

-S-Sí… -Suspiró bajito. Sentía que sus piernas ya no podían sostenerle.

-Lo vuelvo a decir. Eres tierno, Sasuke-teme. –Rio Naruto. Y cuando Sasuke se armó de valor y le devolvió el abrazo, Naruto dejó de reír.

Ya no podía más con la paranoia.

¡Se estaba volviendo loco! O estaba enfermo… sí, pensar que le gustas a un niño es de enfermos.

Pero es que Sasuke… El rubio suspiró. ¿Debería preguntarle directamente?

Cada vez estaba más seguro –por desgracia- de que sus sospechas no eran erróneas, pero… no quería dañar su amistad, ni complicar su trabajo. Además, Sasuke era importante.

-¿Sasuk…?

-Suficiente. –Dijo el pelinegro, soltándole –aunque no quería, pero debía hacerlo–. Y mirándole todo lo inexpresivo que pudo. –Ganaste, dobe. Supongo que ahora soy "más dado al cariño" como tú dices. O simplemente, comprendí que no hay cómo escapar de tus abrazos asfixiantes. –Dijo todo como si le aburriera de sobremanera. El rubio se sintió aliviado.

¡Claro! Eso debía ser. Ahora Sasuke por fin confiaba en él, y por eso se dejaba abrazar y todo lo demás. Uchiha no estaba enamorado de él, ¡Le gustaba Sakura-chan! Se sentía estúpido por haber creído tal cosa de su querido Sasuke-teme.

-Te invito un helado. –Dijo, alegremente.

No había nada de qué preocuparse. Absolutamente nada.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _-¡Nii-san! ¡Nii-san! ¡Aprendí a tocar la escala con ambas manos! –Decía alegremente un Sasuke de cinco años. El muchacho al que le hablaba estaba de espaldas a él. El brillante y largo cabello estaba atado en una coleta baja._

 _Se volteó y ambos pares de ojos negros se encontraron. Itachi le regaló una sonrisa orgullosa y cariñosa a su querido hermanito menor._

 _-Muy bien, tonto hermano menor. –Le felicitó. Avanzó unos pasos hacia su hermano, y cuando le tuvo al frente, le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente con los dedos índice y corazón._

 _-¿Ahora me enseñarás alguna canción, nii-san? –Los ojos negros del más pequeño brillaban de admiración y deseos de aprender. El mayor adoraba esa mirada._

 _-Ahora no puedo, tonto hermano menor. Lo siento, será la próxima vez. –Se justificó. –Aunque primero deberías aprender arpegios. Cuando tu maestro venga, pídele que te enseñe._

 _Sasuke asintió, aún emocionado. Itachi le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Ahora un Sasuke de seis años recién cumplidos estaba sentado frente a un enorme piano, con el codo apoyado en su regazo y la mano puesta en puño, sostenía su cabeza._

 _Llevaba dos horas esperando a Itachi._

 _Su nii-san nunca lo había dejado plantado de esa forma. Chasqueó la lengua, disgustado, y abandonó la sala de música, comenzando a sentir desagrado por su hermano, por primera vez._

 _Meses después, ¡Por fin su nii-san tenía tiempo para él!_

 _Madre los había dejado ir al parque solos, sin ir en coche. Madre confiaba mucho en Itachi, que con solo dieciséis años, ya llevaba dos años en la Universidad y ya casi conseguía su título. Su nii-san era muy inteligente. Padre había muerto cuando él tenía tres años y apenas lo recordaba, así que Itachi era como su padre también._

 _Estaban en la esquina de una calle. Aún no era su turno de pasar, pero Sasuke, ajeno a esto –eran muy pocas las veces que iba de peatón-, vio a un gato en medio de la calle. Era blanco y con grandes ojos azules._

 _Le gustaban mucho los gatos. Por eso, inconscientemente comenzó a seguirlo._

 _Los autos siempre pasaban a toda velocidad por esa calle._

 _-¡Sasuke! –Gritó Itachi, corriendo hacia su hermano menor. El mayor vio en cámara lenta como auto con una mujer adentro, intentaba frenar, pero venía a mucha velocidad. ¡No había tiempo! -¡Sasuke! –El pelinegro menor se volteó lentamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y el gato en brazos._

 _Y todo sucedió rápido._

 _Sasuke sintió que él y el gatito eran empujados con fuerza contra el otro lado de la calle, y cuando alzó la cabeza para fulminar a su hermano con la mirada, lo que vio le dejó paralizado._

 _Su nii-san fue golpeado por un auto rojo, y salió volando muchos metros más lejos._

 _De ahí, todo era confuso para Sasuke, en medio de una ambulancia, gente desconocida a su alrededor, sangre, sus lágrimas, su enfado consigo mismo, el dolor, la pena…_

 _-¡Nii-san! –Gritó, con todas su fuerzas._

Los ojos negros se abrieron de par en par, mientras su dueño se sentaba bruscamente en la cama, con su respiración totalmente agitada e irregular. Estaba sudando.

La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras. Inmediatamente Naruto se levantó de su cama y fue lo más rápido que pudo a la del pelinegro, que estaba como ido.

-¿Sasuke? –Preguntó, preocupado.

Pero no recibió respuesta. Solo se oía la respiración agitada de Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke! –Le tomó las mejillas con ambas manos, intentando que los ojos negros le miraran, pero estaban perdidos. -¡Sasuke! –Llevó una de sus manos a un hombro del niño, y le sacudió con suavidad y firmeza. –Sasuke… -Los ojos azules se abrieron más de lo normal, al ver que una lágrima se deslizaba por una de las pálidas mejillas. –Ya pasó. –Dijo tranquilizador. –Estoy aquí. –Le abrazó con fuerza.

Pasaron minutos en que el pelinegro no se movió para algo que no fuera respirar o parpadear. El rubio se negó a soltarle.

-Nii-san… -Fue la primera palabra que escapó de sus labios, en un susurro lastimero y anhelante. Naruto se mantuvo en silencio. –Nii-san… fue mi culpa…

-¿Sasuke? –Susurró el rubio, sin estar muy seguro de si hablar estaba bien en ese momento. Pero entonces, los pálidos y delgados brazos le rodearon la cintura, e inmediatamente el pelinegro escondió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del mayor.

-Naruto. –Suspiró de forma quejumbrosa, estrechándole con fuerza y necesidad, saliendo por fin de su trance.

–¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –Medio afirmó en un susurro, sin atreverse a alzar mucho la voz.

–Algo así. –Murmuró.

–¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? –Sasuke frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y apretó los labios. No sabiendo si contarle a Naruto o no algo tan importante.

 _Te quiero mucho._

En medio de la angustia, el dolor y la culpa, una sonrisa pequeña –pero sincera– se formó en sus labios. Y un sutil sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

 _Yo también te quiero, Naruto. Te quiero mucho._ Pensó, relajándose al instante, y decidiendo que no había nada de malo en contarle uno de sus pesares más grandes al chico que amaba.

–Sí. –Dijo bajito. El rubio asintió despacio, dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención. –No fue una pesadilla. –Comenzó. –A menos, no del todo. Era una mezcla de recuerdos… dolorosos.

–Sobre tu hermano mayor. –Afirmó el de los ojos azules, con suavidad. El pelinegro asintió y sus cabellos le provocaron cosquillas a Uzumaki en el cuello.

–Itachi… tuvo un accidente por mi culpa. –Naruto entreabrió los labios por la sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. No quería incomodar a Sasuke. –Yo tenía… seis años. Y estaba distraído por un gato. Íbamos caminando por una de la las calles más concurridas, y a mí se me ocurrió seguir al gato sin fijarme en dónde estaba. Nii-san… me empujó fuera del camino de un auto. Y lo atropellaron a él en mi lugar. Esa vez estuvo a punto de morir. Todavía recuerdo cuándo me dijo que ya no habría una próxima vez para nosotros. Le odié, y me odié a mí mismo. Todo era culpa de mi estupidez… Itachi se dañó algunos órganos. Necesitó dos trasplantes por mi culpa, además de que no pudo caminar durante varios meses, y solo tenía dieciséis años. Tiempo después, descubrieron que uno de sus pulmones no funcionaba bien…

–Ahora entiendo por qué Mikoto-sama es tan sobreprotectora contigo. Lo que no entiendo, es por qué pareces llevarte mal con tu hermano. –Hizo amago de romper el abrazo, pero Sasuke se aferró más a él.

–No puedo mirarle a la cara. –Fue toda la escueta respuesta. Y Naruto supo que Sasuke no le iba a contar nada más.

Suspiró, y soltó el agarre. Sasuke no protestó, otra vez era consciente de lo que hacía.

–Vamos a dormir. –Propuso el rubio. Sasuke asintió despacio. –Solo por esta noche, me convertiré en tu peluche. –Sasuke sintió que todas las malas emociones que le embargaban desaparecían, y en su lugar, un calorcito se alojaba en su pecho. Y la ilusión empezaba a crecer dentro de él.

–¿Por qué no un saco de box? –Fingió estar pensativo. Naruto rio.

–Porque sería problemático. –Se encogió de hombros. –Vamos, acuéstate ya.

Cinco minutos después, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos y abrazados al otro como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sasuke buscando consuelo, y Naruto brindándolo.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Los siguientes días que pasaron en La Nube, fueron libres de interrupciones de Gaara. Bee-san y sus sobrinos les mostraron la ciudad e incluso una noche, acamparon.

La mañana que le siguió a esa noche, era uno de los recuerdos más felices –y que más le hacían sonrojar– de Sasuke, porque había dormido abrazado a Naruto, y habían despertado hasta con las piernas entrelazadas. ¡Pero eso no era la mejor! Cada vez que evocaba ese recuerdo, una tonta sonrisa adornaba sus labios y el corazón le latía alocado por la casi asfixiante felicidad que le embargaba.

Naruto había susurrado su nombre mientras dormía.

¡Naruto había soñado con él!

Estaba seguro de que su nombre nunca había sonado tan bien siendo dicho por otra persona.

Ahora se estaban despidiendo de Bee-san y los demás.

–Lo normal es que te gusten los pechos grandes, tonto, idiota. –Le murmuró el viejo en el oído. El pelinegro inmediatamente se puso tenso. –Pero si lo que sientes por Naruto es fuerte y verdadero, no dudes, tonto, idiota. ¡Yey! –Finalizó el improvisado –y horrible– intento de rap, haciendo gestos con las manos, elevando los dedos pulgar, índice y meñique. –Suerte en su viaje, ¡Yey! –Esto último fue para ambos, mientras chocaba su puño con el de un sonriente Naruto.

Cuando estaban en el bus que los llevaría al "País del té" Sasuke aún no podía salir del shock.

¡¿Por qué demonios era tan obvio?!

Maldición, ¡No estaba disimulando para nada!

Solo faltaba que Naruto se enterara…

El miedo le recorrió el cuerpo en forma de un escalofrío en la espalda.

¿Y si Naruto ya lo sabía?

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Hola! Aquí está la actualización de esta semana :D

Siento que otra vez esté subiendo el capítulo tan tarde, -y otra vez tengo excusas- pero culpen a la escuela.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Por se reveló una parte del pasado de Sasuke y su familia, y ahora sabemos por qué Mikoto es tan sobreprotectora. Sobre la enfermedad de Itachi, revelaré más datos en los próximos. Lo importante, es que no murió xD como algunas pensaban xD ¡Y Gaara se encontró con _él_! Está claro que no es alguien de relleno. ¿Tienen algún sospechoso? xD

Y ahora ya sabemos qué piensa Naruto y también que sus sospechas son cada vez más imposibles de ignorar.

¿Qué opinan de lo que pasó con Gaara? Muchas me habían dicho que querían una escena así, pero la verdad es que ya lo tenía pensado desde antes xD

No pude poner a Bee todo lo que quería, peeero, recuerden que Naruto se irá a vivir con él. ¿Qué opinan de que Naruto se vaya? ¿Será en buenos términos? ¡Sasuke hará algo?

Jaja ^^

Chicas, en serio siento lo de las actualizaciones, pero era eso, o dejar de escribir. Y me niego a hacerlo, ¡Es mi primera historia publicada!

.

.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior, también las alertas y favoritos! Saben que eso me hace muy feliz xD Las respuestas a sus reviews (quienes tengan cuenta) se las voy a mandar mañana, ahora es muy tarde. D: lo siento...

Ahora, respuestas a mis dos chicas sin cuenta:

 **Megalex:** Hola! Bienvenida a _Como la Lluvia_! Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo :D Me encantaría saber qué opinas de él. Muchas gracias por tu review ^^ No importaría un poco de pedofília, eh? Jaja, ya veremos, pero es información muy bien divulgada, el que el shota adultoxniño no me gusta mucho. Jaja, si hay algo de eso,... es que no te quiero dar spoiler xD Muchas gracias por decir que está genial. Me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic ^^ También, muchísimas gracias por decir que te gusta mi forma de narrar y como estoy manejando a Sasuke, me hace muy feliz! Jaja, si nunca lo vieron enamorado a los 12... Aquí está xD Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Cuídate mucho. Saludos!

 **Karolita:** Hola, Karo-chan! Ya te extrañaba por aquí xD Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto :D Jajaja, yo también lo amo siendo celoso! xD ya somos dos xD Sip! Estamos muy cerca de la parte en que Naruto es el que cae en las redes de Sasuke xD éstos son solo detalles de lo que se viene xD Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, me encantaría saber qué opinas! Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^ Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Saludos, y cuídate mucho! :D

.

.

Siento si hay algún error! :S

Anímense a dejar sus reviews, favoritos y alertas! Me encanta hablar con ustedes, saber que les gusta mi fic, y conocerlas :D Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras! :D

 **En el próximo capítulo:** Tendremos juntos los días en el País del Té, y en el de la Estrella. :3 Es la última parte del viaje! Alguien se pregunta qué haría Sasuke si un chico gay se fija en Naruto y éste le encuentra guapo? Esperen por respuestas en el próximo cap.! También veremos a Naruto con yukata! Festivales por aquí y por allá... Y un precioso sueño... completen la palabra xD empieza por... H! Jaja ^^

.

.

Contando el próximo capítulo, solo quedan entre dos y tres capítulos antes del salto en el tiempo! Estén preparadas chicas!

 _Próximo capítulo:_ **23 de marzo.**

Nos leemos en el próximo! Cuídense muchoooo! ^^

See you!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y quitarme la frustración del final, además de contribuir al yaoi de este fandom. Sin ánimo de lucro._

 _Advertencias: __Hay un sueño húmedo, por lo que verán algo de shota. Ya saben que este fic es rated T, por futuras situaciones xD_

 _ **Como la Lluvia**_

 **Capítulo XII:** _ **Termina el viaje, ¡De vuelta a casa!**_

Maldito el momento en el que habían ido a parar al País del Té.

¡Lo odiaba! Odiaba ese maldito cabello blanco y esos ojos verdes. ¡¿Qué tenía el dobe con el cabello blanco y los ojos verdes?!

Maldita la hora en que habían ido a parar a la casa del sobrino del amigo de Jiraiya-sama.

-Naruto-kun. –Odiaba esa voz que pretendía ser aterciopelada. ¡Era un asco! -¿Quieres un poco de helado? –Sasuke apretó los dientes tan fuerte que le dolió la mandíbula.

Como siempre, ahí estaba el calor abrasador en su estómago y la sed de sangre. Sabía que eran celos, e intentaba por todos los medios, dominarlos y controlarlos para no ser tan evidente, ¡pero no podía! Ese tipejo era una mezcla del imbécil homofóbico gay de Suigetsu y el cabeza de fósforo de Gaara. Y también tenía nombre ridículo.

-Gracias, _Kimimaro-san._ –Lo bueno, es que la maldita rata albina aún no recibía el acostumbrado "chan" que Naruto les ponía a todos. –Pero voy a ir a recorrer la ciudad con Sasuke.

Otra de las razones de por qué odiaba a Kimimaro, era que desde que habían llegado, siempre intentaba separarle de Naruto.

-Pero, Naruto-kun, ¡Puedes ir con Sasuke-kun mañana! Hoy te invito yo. –Sasuke frunció profundamente el ceño, cuando Kimimaro le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a su Naruto. ¡Sí! Porque Naruto era suyo. Lo fue desde el momento en que le vio.

-No. Lo siento, Kimimaro-san. –Sasuke le envió una sonrisa arrogante al peliblanco. –Pero vengo con Sasuke. Y voy a salir con Sasuke. –El pelinegro sintió una profunda satisfacción y sensación de superioridad ante el peliblanco. Su expresión se relajó, y sintió el golpeteo insistente y acelerado de su corazón.

-Sasuke-kun, tengo juguetes en el ático, ¿no quieres ir por ellos?

Maldita rata asquerosa.

Maldito imbécil. ¡Ya se las pagaría!

-Sasuke no es un niño, Kimimaro-san. –Quizás por eso le quería tanto.

Sentía las descontroladas y alborotadas mariposas en su estómago.

-Tiene diez años… -Habló con un tono de fingida inocencia, pero Sasuke y Naruto sabían que se estaba burlando. Naruto frunció los labios, formando una línea recta.

No iba a permitir que se burlara de Sasuke.

-Sasuke tiene trece. Al ser Orochimaru-sama su tío, pensé que sería más inteligente. –Dijo con cierta mordacidad. Sasuke sintió que las comisuras de su boca temblaban.

El rubio suspiró, y se giró para ver al pelinegro. Le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Vamos, teme. ¡Hay muchos lugares donde quiero ir! –Ni rastro quedaba del Naruto serio y mordaz que había dejado estupefacto a Kimimaro. Sasuke sintió un leve calor en las mejillas.

 _Te quiero tanto, usuratonkachi…_

Un lánguido y enamorado suspiro quiso escapar de sus labios, pero lo reprimió con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba casi seguro de que Naruto sabía o al menos sospechaba de sus sentimientos. Y lo peor que podía hacer, era dejar que Kimimaro le descubriera. ¡Debía controlarse!

-Hn. –Fue todo lo que "dijo". El de los ojos verdes frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Bromeaba. –Dijo al fin. –Sasuke-kun cree que es un adulto como _nosotros._ Y a veces lo parece, pero _nada se puede hacer con la edad._ –Uchiha estaba seguro de que le estaba insinuando lo que no quería que él supiera. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué todos se daban cuenta tan rápido? ¡No se había sonrojado ni mostrado sus celos! Había respondido indiferente a todo lo que Naruto le decía… Y aun así… ¿Qué era lo que le delataba?

-Si te molesta la presencia de Sasuke, Kimimaro-san, nos iremos. –Otra vez esa actitud seria y mordaz. No le gustaba ser defendido, pero no le importaba si era Naruto quien lo hacía. Eso significaba que le importaba. Le hacía feliz.

-¡No, no! ¡Claro que no, Naruto-kun! –Habló rápidamente el de cabello blanco. –Ninguno me molesta. –Formó una sonrisa fingida, en dirección a Uchiha. Naruto tuvo ganas de bufar, pero solo rodó los ojos fugazmente. –Que les vaya bien conociendo la ciudad. –Sasuke puso las manos en puños cuando le guiñó un ojo a Naruto.

¡¿Qué se creía?!

Maldita rata asquerosa.

Eso fue el primer día que estuvieron en el país del té. Ya habían pasado dos días desde eso.

Habían conocido la ciudad, y las granjas que había en la parte este. Hoy Sasuke había amanecido con una idea rondándole en la mente.

Invitar a Naruto a comer.

Era arriesgado, pero de verdad quería llevarle a comer. O al cine. En realidad si iban solos a cualquier parte estaba bien, pero… eso ahora era imposible.

Al segundo día que estuvieron en el país del té, Kimimaro cambió su actitud con él, y ahora les acompañaba a todas partes. Incluso ya había recibido el "chan" alguna que otra vez.

Naruto confiaba y se encariñaba demasiado rápido con las personas.

Bufó, molesto. Estaba sentado en un sofá individual en la sala de estar de la mansión de Kimimaro. Naruto estaba hablando por cámara con Tsunade-sama en su dormitorio, y la rata blanca… no sabía dónde estaba. Ni le importaba, mientras no molestara al rubio.

Ya era de noche. Ese día se habían quedado en casa, porque había llovido sin parar.

Estaba aburrido. Kimimaro no tenía ningún libro interesante.

Se mordió el labio inferior, ligeramente. ¿Y si exploraba la casa?

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

-Jiraiya es un idiota. –Tsunade hizo un mohín infantil. -¡Me voy a separar! O lo castro, le saco los ojos… -Naruto rio.

-Baa-chan, esos son celos. –Dijo el de los ojos azules, divertido. -¿Qué hizo Ero-sennin ésta vez?

-¿Es que estoy vieja y fea, Naruto? –Parecía un poco deprimida. -¡Y quiero la verdad, mocoso! –Bramó, volviendo a ser ella.

-Estás perfecta, baa-chan. –Le guiñó un ojo.

-Tan encantador como Minato. –La rubia sonrió, y Naruto también, aunque solo un poco. –El viejo le miró los pechos a una de las enfermeras nuevas. ¿Acaso no tengo suficiente? –Bufó.

-Tranquila, Tsunade no baa-chan. Tienes lo que Ero-sennin siempre buscó en una mujer, y no solo el pecho. –Sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-¿Y si me separo? –Tsunade entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó la barbilla en ellos, pensativa. Naruto rio entre dientes.

-Nunca lo harías, baa-chan. Lo quieres mucho. –Le guiñó un ojo. La mujer dio un largo y profundo suspiro.

-Tienes razón. Es mi castigo. –Dijo derrotada. Luego, sonrió ligeramente. -¿Cómo está Sasuke-kun?

Naruto automáticamente sonrió.

-Bien, anda por ahí. –Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír más ampliamente, al recordar las caras que ponía su niño cuando veía al peliblanco. –Kimimaro y él se odian. Pero Kimimaro-san finge más que Sasuke. –Tsunade se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

-Naruto. –Le llamó, indecisa.

-¿Qué pasa, Tsunade no baa-chan? –Naruto alzó ambas cejas rubias, algo preocupado.

-¿Has notado algún comportamiento raro en Sasuke-kun? –Tsunade tenía ligeramente fruncido el ceño. Naruto la miró un poco angustiado. Su corazón se había detenido un segundo, y comenzaba a sentir una opresión en el pecho.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó, con voz ligeramente temblorosa. La rubia le miró con cierta tristeza.

-Solo respóndeme, Naruto. ¿Se ha comportado extraño? –Insistió.

-Baa-chan. ¿Qué piensas… sobre Sasuke? –Habló, cuidadoso.

-Yo… -Tsunade cogió aire antes de hablar. –No quiero especular… pero, creo… -Naruto sentía que de pronto su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Estaba nervioso.

No quería oírlo.

No quería.

Sasuke era su amigo, su niño, y él trabajaba para su familia. Y algo así, complicaría todo. No quería herir más a Sasuke, ya estaba demasiado roto cuando le conoció.

No quería oírlo. Porque a pesar de que ya lo sabía,… oírlo de otra persona, era otra cosa. Era sentencia.

-Creo que le gustas a Sasuke-kun, Naruto. –Tsunade le miró preocupada, y un poco nerviosa. Naruto cerró los ojos con pesar.

Suspiró, derrotado.

-Lo sé, baa-chan.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu* ***_

El resto de la casa tenía linda decoración, sin embargo, le parecía aburrida.

Tal vez porque era la casa del maldito Kimimaro.

La mansión estaba compuesta por grandes pasillos, múltiples escaleras y ventanales. Lo único bueno, eran un par de pinturas y unas cuantas plantas que le daban vida a la casa.

Ya había recorrido el primer y el segundo piso sin dejarse nada sin ver. Solo quedaba el tercer piso, donde sabía que quedaba la habitación de la rata albina. Subió las escaleras con cierta pereza, y soltando pequeños suspiros.

Solo un día más, y se alejarían de ese lugar.

En el tercer piso había unas cuantas habitaciones vacías, unos baños, un salón de música y una pequeña biblioteca. Le quedaba mirar el último pasillo, el del final. Había algunos retratos de Kimimaro, una bella mujer y un hombre con ojos dorados y negro cabello.

La palidez de los tres era extrema. Y el hombre le recordó a una serpiente.

Caminó, silencioso, pero arrastrando ligeramente los pies. Se sentía un poco desanimado, porque había notado cierto cambio en la actitud de Naruto. Ya no le abrazaba, y la frecuencia con que le sonreía, había disminuido gravemente.

Le costaba admitirlo, pero extrañaba sentirse querido por él. Tanto que a veces le hormigueaban los dedos por tocarle, aunque fuese fugazmente. Había soñado muchas veces que se besaban, y tocaba la musculosa espalda del niñero. También que Naruto le decía que le amaba.

De verdad quería oír esas palabras.

 _-¡Ahhh!_

Inmediatamente, Sasuke dejó de caminar. Se quedó paralizado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y el corazón latiéndole acelerado.

¿Qué había sido ese sonido?

 _-¡Más, más, más! ¡Más duro, más!_

Los ojos negros se abrieron a más no poder. ¿Kimimaro había traído a un chico a la casa?

¿En qué momento?

 _-¡N-Naruto-kun! ¡Toda! ¡La quiero toda!_

¿Qué…?

¡¿Qué?!

 _-Naruto… kun… ¡M-Más! –Suspiró en medio de un grito agudo._

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?! ¡¿Naruto estaba con ese imbécil?! ¡¿Y quién era el dueño de la otra voz?!

Cegado por unos celos incontenibles, se acercó a paso firme a la puerta desde donde provenían los sonidos. Estaba entreabierta.

El alivio que inundó su cuerpo al ver que Naruto no estaba ahí, casi le hizo caer. Sus celos se apaciguaron un poco.

Vio a Kimimaro sobre su cama, en una posición horrorosa, arqueando la espalda. Tenía el rostro totalmente sudado. Sus manos subían y bajaban con desesperación en fuertes roces sobre su miembro.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par. E inmediatamente sintió ganas de vomitar.

¡La rata se estaba masturbando!

Pero no solo fueron ganas de vomitar. La ira y los celos le consumieron. ¡¿Por qué se estaba masturbando pensando en Naruto?! Maldito. ¡Mil veces maldito!

Apretando los dientes con fuerza, y las manos puestas en puños, estaba dispuesto a irse. Pero entonces, oyó la primera voz otra vez.

 _-¡Y-ya… c-casi…! Déjame… ve-venirme dentro de ti._

 _-¡S-Sí! Más… más duro…_

Otra voz.

Frunciendo el ceño, Sasuke dirigió la mirada a un televisor de pantalla plana, donde se desarrollaba una escena totalmente perturbadora.

Sintió que sus mejillas… No, todo su rostro, ardía.

 _-¡Na-Naruto… k-kun!_

Ya no le importaba Kimimaro.

No podía despegar sus ojos de la pantalla, pero no porque le gustara lo que veía. Si no, porque en menos de un segundo, se imaginó que eran Naruto y él los de la pantalla.

Otra vez el furioso calor en su bajo vientre.

 _-Sa-Sasuke… Déjame ve-venirme dentro de ti._

De solo imaginarlo, un corrientazo recorrió su columna de forma ascendente. Y una dolorosa punzada atacó su entrepierna.

Los hombres se besaban apasionadamente, y el que estaba arriba se movía a una velocidad inhumana. Los sonidos que producían sus pieles, cadera y nalgas al chocar hicieron que se le secara la garganta.

Kimimaro seguía gimiendo y soltando pequeños grititos y suspiros de placer, mientras los actores llegaban al clímax con guturales gritos.

Otra punzada, cien veces más dolorosa que la primera.

Recordó nítidamente cómo era la piel de Naruto. Su espalda musculosa, su rostro sonrojado en las aguas termales… Su cuerpo desnudo. La suavidad que había sentido en sus labios. El calor de sus manos acariciándole la espalda.

Se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios. Los tenía resecos.

Bajó la vista, cuando le atacó otra punzada en la entrepierna. Otra vez…

Se alejó de la puerta de la habitación de Kimimaro. Apoyó la espalda en uno de los desiertos pasillos del segundo piso, y llevó una mano temblorosa a la dureza entre sus piernas.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

¿Cómo sería?

¿Cómo sería la voz de Naruto jadeando de placer, pronunciando su nombre? ¿Cómo sería sentir al rubio completamente? ¿Cómo sería oír un "te amo" suyo?

Sintió la necesidad de friccionar su miembro con algo. Se mordió el labio.

Le ardía más que nunca el rostro. Y sentía que la ropa interior y el pantalón le estaban quedando pequeños.

Necesitaba ir a algún baño. Nunca se había masturbado, pero… más o menos tenía conocimientos sobre qué hacer. Tenía que bajar su erección y calmar el nuevo deseo de estar con Naruto que recién había nacido en él, en su cuerpo.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

-¿Lo… sabes? –Dijo Tsunade. Tenía los ojos y la boca abiertos a más no poder, sus cejas rubias se alzaban, incrédulas. -¿Naruto? –Preguntó, dos minutos después de ver que su ahijado había agachado la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y no había dicho ni una palabra.

-Digamos que Sasuke-teme no es un as disimulando… -Murmuró, dudoso -¿O es que estoy siendo paranoico? –Alzó un poco la voz. -No, no tendría sentido si tú piensas lo mismo, baa-chan. –Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a eso? –La rubia le miró, preocupada.

Naruto frunció los labios, en una línea recta y tensa. No levantó la cabeza.

-Tengo que matarle la idea. –Torció el gesto. –Pero no sé cómo. No quiero herirle.

-Naruto. –Tsunade habló seria. –El que Sasuke-kun te quiera, no es una "idea". Creo que de verdad le importas. Le herirás de todas formas, tendrás que ser suave.

-Y él me importa a mí, baa-chan. ¡Pero es un niño! No puedo corresponderle. –Se sentía angustiado. –Si fuera mayor, te juro que ya andaría detrás de él, pero… -Suspiró y se cubrió los ojos con una mano. –No le voy a decir nada. Voy a empezar a alejarme de él de a poco. Tal vez si me ve con Kimimaro, cambia de idea. Siento que es mi culpa, por mi forma de tratarle.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el sobrino de Orochimaru? –Preguntó Tsunade, bebiendo un trago de té. -¿Y por qué dices que es tu culpa por tu forma de tratarle?

-Voy a pasar más tiempo con Kimimaro. –Explicó. –Haré que Sasuke se decepcione de mí, que olvide todo esto. –Suspiró. -Es mi culpa, porque… bueno, soy cariñoso y coqueto por naturaleza. Tal vez mis actos le confundieron y… llegó a esto. Cuando le conocí, estaba tan roto y falto de cariño, atención y de alguien que le entendiera…

Tsunade asintió, despacio. Esperó un par de segundos antes de hablar.

-¿Y qué harías en el caso de que los sentimientos de Sasuke-kun sean verdaderos? –Preguntó. Recordaba muy bien el brillo de los ojos negros. El inmenso cariño, admiración y devoción que le brindaban a su Naruto.

-Es un adolescente. No puede quererme tan en serio. –Más que dar argumentos, intentaba convencerse a sí mismo. Quería aferrarse a algo, lo que fuese, para no dañar al pelinegro.

-Naruto. –Habló con seriedad. –No tengas prejuicios por la edad. El que tenga trece, no quiere decir que no pueda amarte como…

Tocaron la puerta, interrumpiendo a la rubia.

El de los ojos azules se levantó de la cama –donde había estado tumbado boca abajo, irguiéndose por los codos- y fue a abrir la puerta. Era una de las sirvientas, Tayuya.

-Naruto-sama, es hora de la cena. –Habló con sumo respeto. El chico asintió, despacio.

-Iré en seguida. –Respondió. La sirvienta se marchó, luego de una reverencia.

Naruto cogió aire, y formó una enorme sonrisa.

-Baa-chan, ¡Hora de comer! –Dijo con fingida alegría y entusiasmo. Tsunade lo notó, y negó con la cabeza.

-Naruto…

-Por favor, baa-chan. No quiero hablar de esto. –Sentenció, sin perder la hueca sonrisa.

Así había sido desde que Kushina estaba en coma y Minato había muerto junto a Shizu-chan. Naruto intentaba estar siempre feliz a los ojos de los demás, y si era necesario, fingía las mejores sonrisas. Que solo alguien que le conociera de verdad, y le quisiera, le descubriría.

-Nos vemos. –Fue todo lo que dijo la doctora. Ambos cortaron la video llamada. -¿Eres capaz de verlo, Sasuke-kun? –Murmuró, triste.

Naruto bajó las largas escaleras que le conducían el primer piso, donde se encontraba el amplio y elegante comedor. La cena ya estaba servida, pero ni Kimimaro ni Sasuke habían llegado aún.

Se sentó en la silla que había estado ocupando los últimos tres días, y esperó.

Su mente era un caos. Lo de Sasuke le tenía completamente preocupado. ¿Cuál era la mejor postura que podía tomar frente a esa situación? ¿Ser directo con él, o darle ilusiones para el futuro?

No quería mentirle, ni herirle.

Cinco minutos después, Kimimaro entró al comedor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se sentó en la punta de la mesa, mientras le dedicaba una mirada coqueta al rubio.

Uzumaki se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. Iba a herir a Sasuke-teme de todas formas.

-¿Esperamos a Sasuke-kun? –Preguntó el peliblanco, comenzando a tomar un poco de vino de una elegante copa, sin quitarle la verde mirada de encima.

-Sí. –Respondió.

Fue entonces cuando el dueño de todos sus pensamientos en los últimos días, entró al comedor, completamente sonrojado. Aunque con su actitud arrogante de siempre.

¿Qué le había pasado? Parecía brillar, por alguna extraña razón.

Empezaron a comer, en silencio los primeros minutos. Luego, Kimimaro habló y dijo lo que Naruto había estado esperando.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana, Naruto-kun? Pero esta vez solo tú y yo. –Remarcó las últimas palabras, mirando de reojo al pelinegro, que sujetaba sus cubiertos con fuerza.

 _Naruto iba a rechazarle como siempre._ Se dijo. _Cálmate, Sasuke._

Pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía esa opresión en el pecho? ¿Qué era ese mal presentimiento?

Naruto le dedicó una brillante sonrisa al peliblanco. Y le guiñó un ojo.

-Por supuesto, Kimimaro-chan. –Respondió.

Sasuke sintió que su corazón se partía en miles de pequeños pedacitos. Sus labios se entreabrieron, y sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho.

Pero entonces se fijó en la sonrisa de Naruto.

¿Por qué parecía vacía y forzada?

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Ese era el último día que estarían en el País del té.

Pero se sentía triste. Todo el día había tenido un nudo en la garganta, y no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Estaba seguro de que era porque Kimimaro y Naruto llevaban todo el día fuera de la casa.

Y él se aburría mortalmente, leyendo una y otra vez los mismos libros.

Sabía que algo había cambiado, y cada vez lo creía con más fuerza, ahora que el comportamiento del niñero era totalmente diferente. Apenas le había dedicado una sonrisa durante el desayuno y simplemente le trataba de "Sasuke". Pero no de la forma que le gustaba que dijera su nombre.

Almorzó solo, pasó toda la tarde recorriendo a paso lento los jardines, y la casa. Incluso durmió una siesta, pero todo el tiempo soñaba con Naruto y Kimimaro.

A las siete de la tarde, por fin hicieron su aparición. Sasuke ya no podía estar más deprimido, pero no era que se mostrara débil por ello, si no que adoptó una actitud recelosa y malhumorada.

Le hervía la sangre ver como los dos mayores se sonreían. Pero aún creía que Naruto estaba mintiendo. No eran las sonrisas que le gustaban, los ojos azules no brillaban y parecía tan deprimido como él.

Algo escondía.

Cenaron en silencio, con algunas triviales conversaciones de por medio. Sasuke se marchó a su habitación y ordenó sus cosas, gruñendo y maldiciendo a Naruto entre dientes.

Se quedó dormido cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada.

 _Estaba caminando otra vez en el jardín trasero de la mansión de Kimimaro. Estaba lleno de flores de distinto tipo, alguno que otro árbol, una fuente y unas bancas._

 _Se sentó bajo un árbol, y miró distraídamente a su alrededor. Había algunos pájaros posados en la rama del árbol que tenía en frente._

 _Suspiró aburrido. ¿A qué hora volvería Naruto? ¿Qué estaría haciendo?_

 _Entonces, unas manos cubrieron sus ojos desde atrás. Reconoció el olor de Naruto, y sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, y que sus mejillas de coloreaban._

 _¡Odiaba sonrojarse tanto! Era patético. ¿Qué diría padre de él?_

 _Tragó saliva de forma disimulada, mientras se armaba de valor y llevaba sus manos hasta las que le cubrían los ojos._

 _-¿Quién soy? –Murmuraron en su oído. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, y se le erizó la piel._

 _-Usuratonkachi. –Respondió, con voz ronca. –Quítate. –Ordenó, sin convección. Inconscientemente, comenzó a acariciar con la gema de sus dedos, las manos del rubio. Sintió los labios del mayor en su mejilla, dejando un efímero beso._

 _Apenas pudo ver, giró la cabeza para poder ver al otro. Los ojos azules le miraban casi sin pestañear._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí, dobe? ¿Y Kimimaro? –Preguntó, mientras se dejaba abrazar por Uzumaki. Podía sentir los latidos de Naruto contra su espalda, y los brazos bronceados le rodeaban el pecho._

 _-Quería estar contigo. –Respondió, acercándose para besarle en la mejilla otra vez. –Lo dejé en el centro. Ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí, me escapé. –Soltó una suave risita en su oído. El pelinegro se estremeció ligeramente._

 _Sasuke se quedó paralizado cuando sintió los labios del rubio en su cuello, repartiendo suaves besos. Se puso rígido cuando Naruto lamió lentamente en su clavícula. Sabía que tenía la cara del color de un tomate, o peor. Sin embargo no se movió ni un poco, ni le dijo que se detuviera._

 _Porque en cierta forma, le gustaba lo que el otro le estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera se molestó en pensar el por qué Naruto se comportaba así._

 _-¿Qué… haces? –Jadeó, cuando las manos morenas se colaron bajo su camiseta, y le comenzaron a acariciar el estómago y el pecho._

 _-¿Te gusta, Sasuke-teme? –Respondió con otra pregunta, le mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja._

 _-No… –Mintió._

 _-Entonces dejaré de hacerlo. –Musitó sobre su cuello. Los labios le acariciaron al hablar, y las manos cálidas y grandes se movieron sinuosas sobre su estómago, subiendo hasta el pecho._

 _Sasuke arqueó la espalda cuando la gema de los dedos de Naruto hicieron contacto con sus pezones. Naruto le soltó, sonriendo de forma traviesa._

 _Se miraron fijamente durante un par de segundos. Hasta que el pelinegro miró los labios del mayor. Se le secó la garganta y sus propios labios. Se relamió rápidamente._

 _El rubio le imitó, mientras le tomaba por las mejillas. Acercó su rostro al del de los ojos negros, y rozó sus labios ligeramente al principio. Luego comenzó a hacer presión y a friccionarlos con los suyos. Le estaba besando de forma excesivamente lenta, pero quería que se acostumbrara. Sabía que Sasuke no había besado a nadie más que él –y había sido un accidente- y no quería que se sintiera incómodo._

 _Uchiha cerró los ojos, y comenzó a responderle. Las mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban de un lado a otro, y el calor en su rostro y pecho se incrementaba a medida que pasaban los segundos._

 _Las pálidas y elegantes manos, comenzaron a recorrer el rostro del rubio. Luego las deslizó hacia su nuca y empuñó un par de mechones de cabello. Sintió como Uzumaki le acariciaba la espalda por sobre la ropa. Le imitó, mientras tenía la impresión de que el corazón iba a salírsele por la boca._

 _Se separaron despacio. Los ojos negros brillaban, mientras una sonrisa dulce adornaba los labios del mayor._

 _Sasuke sentía que su corazón iba a explotar por la desbordante alegría que se alojaba en su pecho. ¡Naruto también le quería! Con los ánimos renovados, Sasuke fue quién se acercó a los labios del rubio. Comenzó un beso igual de lento que el primero, pero se sentía confiado._

 _Naruto alzó las manos, hasta llevarlas al cabello negro. Le proporcionó suaves caricias, antes de trasladar sus manos hasta el estómago del menor, esta vez, por debajo de la ropa. Pudo percibir la ligera tensión y expectación de la cual Sasuke era presa. Le tocó lentamente, y comenzó a besarle el cuello y a estimular sus pezones al mismo tiempo. El pelinegro jadeó ligeramente, mientras colaba sus manos en la camisa de Naruto, y le acariciaba la espalda._

 _Se mantuvieron así durante largos minutos. Hasta que el rubio decidió avanzar un poco más._

 _Llevó una de sus manos al pantalón de menor, que ya los sentía más pequeños. Un gemido suave escapó de sus labios cuando Naruto delineó su erección con un dedo._

 _-Na-Naruto… -Parecía que le estaba rogando por algo. Y así era. Quería que le tocara._

 _-¿Qué? –Respondió con un tono de voz suave que nunca antes le había oído. -¿Qué quieres, Sasuke-chan?_

 _-Usu-Usuratonkachi… te gusta… torturarme. –Jadeó. Naruto le mordisqueó levemente el lóbulo de la oreja._

 _-¿Torturarte? –Murmuró, con los labios pegados a su cuello. -¿Por qué torturaría a mi Sasuke-teme? –Dejó un ligero beso en su mejilla. Le abrió el botón y la cremallera del pantalón._

 _El pelinegro soltó un suspiro quejumbroso, cuando la mano morena se coló dentro de su ropa interior y su hombría fue rodeada por la intrusa. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, cuando el rubio comenzó a acariciar su extensión de arriba, abajo, aumentando la velocidad y fuerza._

 _Minutos después, un satisfecho Naruto veía y oía las expresiones y sonidos que hacía Sasuke. Se deleitaba con su juvenil expresión extasiada. Le besó en los labios cuando le sintió próximo al orgasmo._

 _-Te amo, Sasuke. –Susurró en su oído, cuando el menor soltó un gemido ronco y eyaculó en sus manos. -¿Y tú? ¿Qué sientes por mí?_

 _-Te amo, Naruto. –Dijo, sonrojado por el esfuerzo y la vergüenza. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios, era una de auténtica felicidad. –Te amo mucho._

 _-Sasuke…_

 _-Sasuke-teme…_

 _-¡Sasuke!_

-¡Sasuuuuke! ¡Despierta! –Los ojos negros se abrieron rápidamente, para enfocar los alegres ojos azules, que estaban peligrosamente cerca.

Su corazón latía acelerado. Y sentía que estaba mojado, pegajoso y sudoroso.

Pero es que su sueño había sido tan… malditamente increíble. ¡Lo había sentido tan real!

Y ahora tenía a Naruto tan cerca de él. Y sus labios y manos hormigueaban por un poco de contacto con los labios y piel contraria.

-¿Qué te pasa, teme? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –Se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Pesadilla… -Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa que confundió al rubio. –No.

-¡Ah! –Olvidó sus temores y planes, y le sonrió y revolvió el cabello. -¡Un buen sueño, ¿eh?!

Sasuke le miró fijamente, sintiendo que los ojos azules le absorbían. Su corazón latió ansioso. Quería besarle, tocarle, oírle diciendo que lo amaba.

-¿Sa-Sasuke-teme? –Naruto fue consciente del acercamiento que el menor estaba haciendo, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

¡Tenía que detenerle!

 _-Naruto…_

El rubio sintió la respiración del pelinegro en sus labios. Se alejó como un rayo, y se puso de pie.

Soltó una forzada y nerviosa risita, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¡Vo-Voy a desayunar! ¡Apresúrate! –Y salió del dormitorio lo más rápido que pudo.

¡Sasuke había intentado besarle! Maldición… ahora sí que no había dudas.

El pelinegro, parpadeó despacio, como saliendo de un trance. ¿Por qué Naruto se había ido tan apresurado? ¿Le había pasado algo?

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

La Estrella era un lugar bellísimo. Una pequeña ciudad muy simple y llena de áreas verdes.

Sus cielos nocturnos estaban completamente limpios de nubes o contaminación y era muy fácil ver cualquier cambio en las estrellas.

El día que llegaron a La Estrella, estaban en un festival en honor a una lluvia de estrellas fugaces que caería esa noche. Naruto se emocionó tanto, que olvidó sus problemas con Sasuke –otra vez- y le anduvo arrastrando de un lado a otro en la ciudad, incluso llevándole de la mano.

Se compró una yukata naranja con bordes negros, y obligó al menor a imitarle.

Eran ya las nueve de la noche, y las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente vestida con yukatas y alguno que otro kimono.

Naruto caminaba con las manos entrelazadas tras la nuca, y a su lado, Sasuke mantenía los brazos quietos colgando a sus costados.

-¡Oh! ¡Dangos! –Naruto sonrió y tomó al pelinegro de la mano. Le guio al puesto donde vendían dangos. -¿Te apetece un té, Sasuke-teme?

El de los ojos negros le miró con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Ahora era su oportunidad de invitarle a comer, aunque fuera algo tan simple como té y dangos.

-Yo invito. –Dijo, mirándole un par de segundos a los ojos. Luego desvió la mirada, se sentía incapaz de poder escapar de la hipnosis de los ojos azules.

-¡¿De verdad?! –El rubio rio alegre, y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

Últimamente la actitud de Naruto le confundía un poco. A veces parecía ser igual que siempre, y otras, algo distante y poco cariñoso. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Supongo. –Murmuró, resistiéndose para no rodear la cintura del mayor con un brazo y completar el abrazo. –Vamos.

Caminaron hacia el local, y el rubio no le soltó hasta que se sentaron, frente a frente, separados por una pequeña mesa de madera. Naruto apoyó sus brazos en la mesa, entrelazó sus dedos, y se inclinó hacia delante.

-Solo tres días más y volvemos a casa. –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Sasuke asintió despacio. –Luego… nos quedan… ¿dos semanas juntos? –Sasuke suspiró ligeramente y volvió a asentir. –Te voy a extrañar, teme. –Le regaló una cariñosa sonrisa, que hizo latir alocado a su tonto corazón.

-¿De verdad… tienes que irte? –Preguntó con la vergüenza y la pena dominándole.

-En realidad, no es obligación. –El rubio se encogió de hombros, ajeno a que había llenado de esperanza al pelinegro. –Pero quiero irme. La Nube me gusta bastante, y la Hachibi es una de las mejores universidades para arquitectura. –Explicó. Los ojos negros se volvieron ligeramente melancólicos y resignados.

Tendría… catorce días para impedir que Naruto se marchara. Pero, ¿cómo lo haría?

¿Le decía sus sentimientos o no? ¿Qué era lo mejor?

Por fin alguien les fue a tomar la orden. Era un chico con cabello y ojos negros, como él. Era pálido, pero no más que Sasuke. Naruto les miró a ambos.

Sasuke sería más guapo a esa edad. Sonrió mentalmente. Pero ahora, en el presente, ese chico no estaba nada mal.

El chico sonrió cordial. –Hola, mi nombre es Shun. ¿Qué van a ordenar?

-¡Hola, Shun! –Se apresuró a hablar Naruto. No quería que se repitiera lo de la pobre Ayumi-chan. –Queremos un poco de té negro. Uno con dos cucharadas de azúcar, otro sin azúcar. –El chico escribía en su libreta. –Y, ¡dangos! ¡Muchos dangos! –Shun miró de reojo al rubio, y sonrió.

Sasuke frunció el ceño en seguida. ¡Dos segundos! ¡Dos! ¡Y ya le sonreía a su Naruto!

Maldito. Iba a interceder.

-De acuerdo. Traeré muchos. –Dijo divertido. –Dos porciones para usted. ¿Está bien?

-Que sean tres. –Sonrió el rubio. El mesero negó sonriendo. Ese chico era muy hiperactivo y guapo.

-¿Una sola para usted? –Miró al pelinegro, amable.

-Sí. –Ambos mayores miraron con las cejas alzadas al más pequeño. ¿Podía alguien tan pequeño tener una mirada tan furiosa y fría a la vez?

-Sasuke-teme… das miedo. –Bromeó Naruto.

El mesero rio bajito.

-Traeré en seguida sus dangos y sus tazas de té. –Dijo, y se marchó a paso tranquilo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y estuvo a punto de bufar, de no haber sido porque los ojos azules de Naruto le miraban curiosos.

-¿Qué? –Masculló, aún controlado por sus estúpidos celos.

Naruto apoyó un codo en la mesa, con una mano echa puño. Apoyó su mejilla en ella.

Sonrió.

Sasuke celoso era realmente lindo, y divertido de ver.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Estaban sentados frente a una de las ventanas de la posada donde se estaban quedando. Naruto miraba maravillado las estrellas fugaces que pasaban frente a ellos. Sasuke a su lado, le veía disimuladamente, maravillado por sus alegres y emocionadas expresiones.

-¡Woah! ¡Ahí va otra! –Dijo sonriente. -¡Pide un deseo, teme!

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –Se burló. -¿Dos?

-¿Cuántos tienes tú, ochenta? –Contratacó. –¿No hay nada que quieras pedir?

-Una estrella no puede cumplírmelo. –Rodó los ojos.

-¡¿Y tú qué sabes?! –Infló las mejillas. –Aburrido. –Murmuró, como niño pequeño.

Sasuke resopló suavemente, y volvió la vista al cielo.

¿Algo que quisiera pedir? Sonrió de lado.

 _Que Naruto se quede conmigo por siempre. ¡Y que se enamore solo de mí!_

Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, pero no le importaba.

-¿Hay algo que tú quieras? –Le preguntó, alzando una fina ceja negra.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la barbilla, con gesto pensativo.

 _Que mi mamá despierte, ¡Y que aparezca alguien que valga la pena!_

-Sí. –Susurró.

Sasuke asintió, y ambos observaron el cielo en silencio, durante una hora o dos. Sentados muy juntos, con sus costados y brazos rozándose.

A las tres de la mañana, Naruto bostezó y se giró para ver a Sasuke. Estaba dormido.

Sonrió enternecido, y lo tomó en brazos.

Le dejó con cuidado en su cama, y le arropó.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke. –Susurró, besando la pálida frente. –Te quiero mucho.

Sabía que se había estado comportando muy bipolar los últimos días, pero había decidido que no iba a cambiar su comportamiento. Le quedaban solo dos semanas junto a Sasuke, y luego serían pocas veces al año las que podrían verse.

El teme podría olvidar esos sentimientos.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Hola! Aquí está la actualización :D

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo C:

Esta vez se me hizo muy fácil y más cómodo el poder actualizar. ^^

Llegó el drama! Y lo hizo para quedarse. Al menos, unos cuantos capítulos xD

¿Qué opinan? ¿Odiaron a Kimimaro, a Naruto? ¿Se derritieron con Sasuke como siempre? xD Ese Sasuke... crece tan rápido xD ¡Y Kimimaro le traumó para siempre!

.

.

Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior (los responderé por mensaje privado mañana o el viernes) y por las alertas y favoritos! C:

 **Karolita:** Hola Karo-chan! Disfruté mucho escribiendo la parte del llamado xD El no poder disimular lo que siente por Naruto es su talón de Aquiles xD Itachi aparecerá pronto, en el 14 si mal no recuerdo :D Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo :D Espero que este haya sido también de tu agrado. Me encantaría saber tu opinión. Gracias por leer y comentar siempre! Nos leemos en dos semanas! C: Cuídate mucho, y saludos! ^^

 **Megalex:** Hola! Me encanta Sasuke sonrojado xD así que en mis fics, siempre lo verán así xD En este capítulo, se vio más claro lo que piensa Naruto, y también quedó claro que sí sabía los sentimientos de Sasuke, solo que no quería aceptarlo, porque complicaría su relación. En el próximo veremos qué pasó con Gaara y _él._ Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, me encantaría saber qué opinas. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Nos leemos en dos semanas C: Saludos, cuídate mucho!

.

.

 **Adelanto del capítulo 13:**

Título: _14 Días para impedir que te vayas._

Veremos qué pasó con Gaara y _él_ en el terminal de buses, y también la identidad de este hombre! Veremos qué hace Sasuke para impedir que Naruto se vaya. ¿Qué creen que hará? ¿Le dirá sus sentimientos a Naruto?

 **Lo subiré entre el 13 y 14 de abril.**

Nos leemos!

Cuídense mucho, :D Gracias a todas por leer!

See you! :DD


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y quitarme la frustración del final, además de contribuir al yaoi de este fandom. Sin ánimo de lucro._

 _ **Como la Lluvia**_

 **Capítulo XIII:** _ **Cuenta regresiva: ¡14 días para impedir que te vayas!**_

Tres semanas habían pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto. Y volver al Valle no le apetecía, ya que le restaba muy poco tiempo junto a Naruto.

¿Qué podía hacer para impedir que se fuera? Aún no tenía muy claro si decirle sus sentimientos o no –aunque cada vez sospechaba con más fuerza, que Naruto ya lo sabía–.

La resignación se adueñó de él cuando vio el cartel que le daba la bienvenida a El Valle.

Naruto había prometido enseñarle a nadar, pero, ¿qué otras cosas podían hacer juntos? Tal vez podría invitarle a comer ramen a Ichiraku, o llevarle al cine. Mostrarle la Universidad que había en la ciudad. Debía conseguir que Naruto se quedara. O si no, que al menos le hiciera la promesa de seguir en contacto.

-Ya estamos en casa, teme. –Naruto le regaló una suave y alegre sonrisa al pelinegro, que no pudo evitar quedársele mirando un poco embobado. –Aún es temprano. –Comentó. –¿Quieres que hagamos algo o prefieres descansar? –Los ojos azules le miraban amables y cariñosos. Sasuke pensó de haber estado de pie, le habrían temblado las piernas y flaqueado las rodillas.

-¿Qué prefieres tú, dobe? –Giró la cabeza para mirar de frente al rubio. Sus miradas se encontraron, y Naruto sintió un extraño calor en el rostro, más específicamente en las mejillas. La mirada negra era demasiado intensa y arrolladora.

-Quedémonos en casa, acostados en alguna parte mirando alguna película. –El pelinegro sintió latir alocado su corazón al ver el ligero sonrojo en las bronceadas mejillas. Además un agradable calor se acumuló en su pecho, porque Naruto había dicho "quedémonos en casa". No en tú casa, si no, en casa. De ellos.

-De terror. –Una pequeña sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios. Naruto hizo un fugaz puchero y luego infló las mejillas. Sasuke rio por lo bajo.

Ese dobe… Siempre tan infantil.

El de los ojos azules se le quedó viendo incrédulo. ¡El teme se había reído por su cuenta por primera vez! Antes había tenido que recurrir a las cosquillas, pero ahora…

Una sonrisa enternecida se formó en sus labios.

-Tienes una risa muy bonita, Sasuke. –Dijo con simpleza, haciendo que la risa del otro cesara en seguida, mientras sus mejillas eran presa de un furioso sonrojo. El rubio se sintió extrañamente complacido al verle así. El pelinegro se veía adorable ruborizado.

-Tch. –Miró hacia otro lado, para disimular –cosa que era innecesaria, ya que Uzumaki le había visto- pero tenía hasta las orejas rojas. Naruto soltó una risita. –Cállate, usuratonkachi. –Masculló.

El rubio no dijo nada. Solo le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a Uchiha, estrechándolo contra su costado y acarició la pálida mejilla con la suya. Sintiendo instantáneamente el calor de la piel de Sasuke, y también lo suave que era.

 _¿Por qué no tienes cuatro o cinco años más, Sasuke-teme?_

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Por fin llegó el bus que le llevaría a Suna. Se acercó arrastrando su maleta.

La gente comenzó a bajar de él.

Entonces, le vio.

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba él ahí?!

¡¿Qué hacia el culpable de todos sus malestares bajando tan campante del bus?! ¡¿Es que el mundo estaba en su contra?! El arrepentimiento le golpeó como una patada en el estómago, y también el horror que le causaba verle allí. Comenzó a sudar frío, y era incapaz de moverse.

Él también se dio cuenta de su presencia y mirada. Su expresión se deformó por unos segundos.

-Esto es problemático. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Inmediatamente, el pelirrojo detuvo el contacto visual con la persona que estaba a tres metros de él, para volver la cabeza hacia el novio de Temari, quien cargaba una enorme mochila en la espalda, y bajaba del mismo bus que _él_.

-Shikamaru. –Dijo, aparentemente impasible, pero la verdad es que su mente era un caos y el corazón le latía alocado y desesperado. La culpa y una naciente angustia se estaban apoderando de él rápidamente. -¿Qué haces aquí? –No iba a mostrar lo nervioso que se sentía.

-Asuntos familiares. –Explicó, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente. –La pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Deberías estar en casa, asistiendo a tu terapia con Shizune-san.

-Vine a pasear unos días. –Respondió, mirando de reojo al hombre que aún seguía sin despegar sus ojos de él, y sin moverse de donde estaba. El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso.

-Y justamente a Konoha, donde puede que esté Naruto ahora, ¿no? –Shikamaru alzó una ceja, y luego suspiró pesadamente. –Esto es problemático. –Repitió. -¿Lo buscaste?

-Lo vi. –Confesó. –Y me perdonó. –Dijo distraídamente, viendo como el hombre salía por fin de su estupefacción, y hacía amago de alejarse. –Shikamaru. –Dijo el pelirrojo. –Hay alguien que conozco ahí. Voy a saludar. –Nara frunció ligeramente el ceño, y vio como Sabaku se acercaba a un delgado y alto hombre de cabello blanco.

¿Quién era? ¿Y de dónde lo conocía Gaara? El pelirrojo no tenía muchos amigos… tampoco era de los que se acercaban a otras personas por su cuenta.

Shikamaru respiró profundo, alejando las preguntas que comenzaban a acumularse en su mente.

-No es asunto mío. –Concluyó, dirigiéndole una última mirada a su cuñado, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida arrastrando su maleta.

-Tú. –Fue lo primero que salió de los labios del pelirrojo, su voz destilaba un ligero rencor. Esa persona era la culpable de todas sus desgracias. Al menos, de la mitad. -¿Qué haces aquí? –Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, solo que ambos habían escapado espantados (por distintas razones) la mañana que despertaron desnudos –rodeados de evidencia- en un motel.

El peliblanco retrocedió tres pasos, dedicándole una mirada envenenada, y una mueca de asco en los labios. Gaara no se inmutó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Repitió impaciente.

-Aléjate de mí, maricón de mierda. –Fue lo primero que salió de su boca, con extraños dientes afilados. Los ojos de extraño color morado le miraban furiosos y asqueados. Gaara torció el gesto, con burla.

-Fue a hablar el que me folló. –Respondió como si hablara del clima. El peliblanco gruñó, mientras miraba a su alrededor, por si alguien había escuchado lo último.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Masculló, con las manos en puños.

-Obviamente el encontrarnos aquí fue casualidad. Pero quiero aprovechar de decirte, que para la próxima vez que nos veamos –si es que la hay- hagas como si no me conocieras. –Habló demandante.

-¡Y eso planeaba hacer! –El peliblanco subió la voz, hasta casi gritar. Llamando la atención de un par de personas. Chasqueó la lengua. –Fuiste tú quién se acercó. –Escupió las palabras con desdén.

-Porque no dejabas de mirarme. –Respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? No esperaba verte otra vez. –Masculló. –No quiero volver a hablar de esto. Tú no me conoces, ni yo a ti. Nunca diré nada sobre esa noche, y espero que tú no lo hagas, o lo pagarás caro. –Amenazó.

-Es justo lo que yo iba a decir. –El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. –Adiós. –Se volteó y comenzó a alejarse, pero la voz del peliblanco le detuvo.

-¿Conoces a Uzumaki Naruto?

Gaara detuvo su andar abruptamente, y se volteó a la velocidad de la luz, para encarar el peliblanco.

-¿De qué conoces a Naruto? –Preguntó. El de los dientes afilados hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Sabía que nadie además de él tendría un nombre tan ridículo. –Murmuró. –Fuimos compañeros de clase. –Dijo más alto.

-¿Y cómo sabías que yo le conozco? –El pelirrojo se acercó al peliblanco. Sintiendo desesperación y miedo otra vez. Ese tipo conocía a Naruto, era posible que le hubiese visto en Konoha… Naruto podría haberle contado sobre él, haberle mostrado una foto… Y ése tipo podría… -¡Contesta!

-No dejabas de gemir su nombre. –Fue toda la respuesta que recibió. –Y el único Naruto que conozco es el marica ese.

Gaara frunció profundamente el ceño, mientras sentía que la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

-No te atrevas a hablar así de él. –Amenazó, con las manos en puños y dando un paso hacia el peliblanco.

-Te gusta el marica. –Afirmó el otro, dijo alzando ambas cejas. –No sé cómo puedes tener tan mal gusto. –Hizo un gesto despectivo.

-Naruto es el chico más increíble y guapo que conozco. –Dijo enfadado. –Y no solo me gusta. Le amo, y fue mi novio hasta que tú apareciste.

-No debe ser muy bueno en la cama, si tuviste que recurrir a un desconocido. –Se burló el de los ojos morados. Gaara gruñó, sintiendo ganas de matarle.

-Tú fuiste un sucio error de borrachera. –Escupió. –No te compares con él. No le llegas ni a los talones.

-Me alegra no estar ni cerca de él. No soy un marica. –Respondió el peliblanco.

-Das pena. –Dijo el pelirrojo, burlón. –Ni siquiera puedes aceptar lo que eres. Un marica, como tú nos llamas, que se esconde detrás de la fachada de un homófobo. –Le regaló una sonrisa burlona antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse de él.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

-¡Sasuke-san, Naruto! –Una alegre Karin salió a recibirles. Como siempre, su atuendo estaba sin ninguna arruga, y ningún cabello estaba fuera de su lugar. -¡Me alegra tanto volver a verlos! ¡Bienvenidos!

Sasuke asintió, en silencio. Mientras que el rubio se acercó a la pelirroja y la abrazó brevemente, causando que la muchacha se sonrojara furiosamente y que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño a más no poder, sintiendo la ya conocida punzada de celos.

-¡Ya estamos en casa, Karin-chan! –Respondió Naruto, y besó fugazmente la mejilla de la chica, que comenzó a retorcer el borde de su delantal, nerviosa y sonrojada. Sasuke apretó los dientes con fuerza y bufó, con las manos en puños. -¿Cómo están Shino y los demás? –Soltó a la pelirroja con suavidad.

-Están bien, hemos tenido poco trabajo estas semanas. –Explicó. –Sasuke-san, su madre llamó esta mañana para decirle que volverá una semana antes de su viaje de negocios.

-Eso sería… en dos semanas. –Murmuró el pelinegro, ligeramente deprimido.

-¡Justo a tiempo! –Comentó Naruto. –Tu madre podrá cuidarte cuando me vaya, Sasuke-teme.

 _Cuando me vaya._

El pelinegro sintió que su pecho dolía, y que le costaba respirar. Una terrible angustia se apoderó de él. ¡Naruto no podía irse!

-Naruto. –Su voz sonó ligeramente temblorosa. –Necesito hablar contigo en privado. –Puso las manos en puños. -Ven a mi habitación en quince minutos. –Dijo y entró a la casa.

La pelirroja miró confundida la escena. Algo había cambiado en su joven amo y en Naruto-san durante las últimas tres semanas. Les notaba diferentes, una extraña tensión se cernía sobre ellos.

-Naruto—san. –Llamó. El rubio la miró en seguida, curioso.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sasuke-san… está diferente. –Dijo, insegura. –Y también usted. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

Naruto aplaudió mentalmente la inteligencia de la mujer, pero por otro lado, le hubiese gustado que Karin no fuese tan perceptiva. ¿Qué si había pasado algo entre ellos?

No iba a responderle: _"No es nada, Karin-chan. Es solo que Sasuke cree que está enamorado de mí, y hoy en la mañana intentó besarme"_

-Solo tenemos más confianza. –Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. La de anteojos frunció los labios ligeramente, sin creerle aún.

-Pienso que es algo más.

-No, Karin-chan. –Le dedicó una sonrisa falsa, mientras tomaba sus cosas y entraba a la casa.

El asunto de Sasuke acabaría yéndosele de las manos. No quería que le afectara en su trabajo… Pero mucho menos, en su amistad con el pelinegro.

Subió hasta su dormitorio y se tumbó en la mullida cama, soltando un profundo suspiro.

¿Para qué le querría el teme?

Su corazón comenzó a latir alocado al imaginar que el menor intentaría besarle otra vez. No quería tener que rechazarle, pues sabía lo mal que se sentía pasar por eso; y porque Sasuke era muy importante para él.

Solo había una forma de saber qué quería Sasuke.

Se levantó de la cama, con las manos puestas en puños. Salió de su habitación, caminó cinco pasos, y golpeó la puerta del dormitorio del pelinegro.

-Entra. –Respondió el menor. El rubio abrió la puerta, pudiendo ver a Uchiha ordenando sus cosas.

-Aquí estoy, teme. –Dijo, cerrando la puerta. Apoyó la espalda en ella, y se cruzó de brazos. -¿De qué querías hablar?

-Es sobre las últimas dos semanas que te quedan aquí. –Se volteó hacia él, dejando su tarea de ordenar zapatos y dejar ropa en un cesto. -¿Aún sigues con la idea de enseñarme a nadar?

El rubio contuvo un suspiro aliviado. Se estaba poniendo demasiado paranoico. ¡Tenía que relajarse un poco!

-¡Claro! –Sonrió enseñando los blancos dientes. –Podemos empezar mañana, en el lago.

-Hay mucha gente. –Fue todo lo que dijo el de ojos negros. El rubio comprendió.

-Le preguntaré a Ino-chan por un lugar apartado. El lago es bastante extenso. Nadie podría decirle a tu madre, y nadie aparte de mí, verá a Uchiha Sasuke aprendiendo algo tan banal como nadar. –Dijo lo último con un ligero tinte de burla. Uchiha gruñó.

-Cállate, usuratonkachi. Sabes la razón. –Masculló, volteándose para seguir ordenando sus cosas.

El rubio rio suavemente, se acercó al menor y le rodeó el pecho con un brazo. Inmediatamente, fue consciente de la ligera tensión de la cual era presa su niño.

-Tranquilo, teme. Nadie lo sabrá. –Le tranquilizó, con una ligera sonrisa.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Eran las once de la mañana cuando Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron a desayunar. Una sirvienta llamada Maki, les atendía. La razón: Karin comenzaba sus vacaciones ese día.

-Muchas gracias, Maki-san. –Dijo el rubio, cuando la chica le sirvió café. Ella asintió en silencio, y le sirvió té al pelinegro. Cuando la castaña abandonó el comedor, Naruto apoyó los codos en la mesa, y se inclinó hacia Sasuke –que estaba sentado frente a él–, para hablarle en tono confidencial.

-Ino-chan me llamó esta mañana. –Susurró. El de los ojos negros le miró con atención. –Y me dijo un lugar donde podemos ir. –Uchiha asintió. –Ella quiere conocerte. –Dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Conocerme? –Dijo con tono desinteresado, bebiendo un trago de su té.

-Es que desde que te conocí, según ella y Sai, lo único que hago es hablar de ti. –Soltó una risita, y sus ojos azules chispearon alegres. Sasuke se quedó embobado mirándole, y sintiendo como el sonrojo de apoderaba de sus mejillas.

 _Es que desde que te conocí… lo único que hago es hablar de ti._

Su corazón latió ansioso y las mariposas revolotearon en su estómago.

-Cosas buenas, espero. –Dijo distraído en los ojos azules. El rubio sonrió.

-¡Claro! –Exclamó. -¿Por quién me tomas, teme? –Rio.

-Yo le hablé mal de ti a Juugo. –Mintió, para picarle. El rubio puso una expresión ofendida.

-¡¿Qué?! –Casi gritó, con los ojos bien abiertos. -¡Sasuke-teme! Y yo diciéndole cosas buenas a mis amigos sobre ti, ¡Cretino!

El pelinegro rodó los ojos.

-Solo bromeaba, usuratonkachi. No le dije nada malo. –Sonrió de lado. El rubio infló las mejillas.

-¡Ugh! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan bromista? –Se quejó. –Ya no sé cuándo creerte. –Suspiró.

-Hn. –Murmuró, volviendo la atención a su desayuno.

-Ino nos invitó a cenar a su casa el viernes. ¿Quieres ir? –El rubio comenzó a comer, pero mirando de soslayo a su acompañante.

-Si no hay más opción… -Murmuró, aburrido. –Qué más dá. Si quieres ir a verlos, entonces iremos. –Sacudió la mano, restándole importancia. Uzumaki le miró fijamente, por varios minutos. Tan intensa era la mirada azul, que Sasuke dejó de comer para encararle. -¿Qué?

-Sasuke-teme… definitivamente eres tierno. –Puso una mano en puño, y apoyó su mejilla en ella, sin dejar de mirar al menor. –Me dieron ganas de darte un abrazo. –Confesó, riendo bajito.

Las pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente.

-Usuratonkachi. –Dijo, agachando la cabeza para que su cabello le cubriera la cara. –Apresúrate y desayuna. Se hace tarde.

-Sí, sí. –Dijo el mayor, sonriendo.

Definitivamente, le encantaba sonrojar a Sasuke. ¡Era adorable!

Media hora después, ambos caminaban hacia la ciudad –la casa de Sasuke quedaba a las afueras– a paso tranquilo, cargando cada uno una pequeña mochila en la espalda. El rubio con su típica pose despreocupada, y el pelinegro con una extraña expresión afable.

-Na, teme. –Le llamó Naruto. Sasuke le miró de reojo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuándo es mi cumpleaños? –Le miró curioso. Sasuke negó. -¿Quieres saber? –Sasuke sintió temblar una de las comisuras de su boca, cuando volvió a negar –aun cuando se moría por saber– con la cabeza. -¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Eres un borde! –Protestó, con su típica mueca infantil. –Pesado, pesado, pesado, pesado. –Dijo, con un puchero.

-Tch. –Chasqueó la lengua, cuando cinco minutos después, el rubio seguía repitiendo la misma palabra. -¡Para de una vez! ¡Dobe! –Tenía poca paciencia, y Naruto tenía el don de sacarle de sus cacillas con facilidad.

-Pesado, pesado, pesado. –Canturreó, sonriendo burlón.

-¡Cállate de una vez! –Recién se dio cuenta de que habían dejado de caminar. Alzó una mano, y estampó la palma en el rostro del otro, haciéndole la cabeza hacia atrás. –Dobe.

-¡Mph! –El rubio sonrió travieso, antes de lamer fugazmente la mano del menor, que sintió un corrientazo recorrerle la columna vertebral, y su cuerpo se puso tenso, como a la espera de algo. Le quitó la mano del rostro instantáneamente, poniendo una mueca de asco y enfado que perdió toda credibilidad por el sonrojo de sus mejillas. -¡Je! –Se burló el rubio. -¡No me callaré! ¡Pesado, pesado, pesado!

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –Dijo sarcásticamente, comenzando a caminar. –Tch.

-Voy a cumplir veintiuno. –Respondió, sonriendo. -¿Quieres saber cuándo?

-Si te digo que sí, te detendrás al fin, ¿verdad? –Sasuke le miró con ligera irritación mientras suspiraba pesadamente, el rubio asintió. –Bien, dime ya. ¿Cuándo estás de cumpleaños, dobe?

¿Cómo había podido enamorarse de alguien tan idiota? Sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra una pared.

-El diez de octubre, ¡No lo olvides, teme! –Respondió con una sonrisa triunfal.

Y efectivamente, Sasuke nunca lo olvidó. Aunque durante un tiempo quiso hacerlo.

Llegaron al centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el parque donde solían ir a comprar helados. Ambos recordaron la aversión de Sasuke con el vendedor de helados, y se dieron cuenta de que eran celos.

-¿Quieres ir por un helado? –Preguntó el rubio, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la nuca. Sasuke negó. No tenía ganas de ver al idiota que le coqueteaba a Naruto.

-Apresúrate, dobe. Se hace tarde, y hoy quiero aprender lo básico. Mínimo. –Casi le ordenó.

Naruto soltó una risita, antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros y estrecharle contra su costado.

-¿Siempre has sido tan mandón? –Dijo divertido.

-No soy mandón. –Replicó, aburrido.

-Ya lo sé. –Sonrió. –Eres mí Sasuke-teme.

Sasuke sintió arder las mejillas. Tuvo ganas de decirle que sí, que él era suyo, así mismo como Naruto le pertenecía; pero no lo hizo. No quería que se rompiera a buena atmósfera que había entre ellos.

Caminaron en la misma posición hasta llegar al lago. Naruto le soltó, alegando que tenía calor. El pelinegro asintió en silencio. Le gustaba ser abrazado por Naruto, pero también tenía calor.

Avanzaron por la orilla durante quince minutos, hasta llegar a un lugar bastante alejado de la gente. Ambos dejaron sus mochilas apoyadas en el tronco de un árbol.

-¿Trajiste bloqueador, Sasuke? –Preguntó el rubio, sacando una manta delgada de su mochila, para posteriormente, estirarla en el suelo. El pelinegro recordó fugazmente lo que le había pasado en la playa, y también sus sueños húmedos. Se sonrojó, y su corazón latió ansioso.

Naruto volvería a tocarle. Y él también.

-Sí. –Respondió, sacando una toalla de la mochila, junto al bloqueador.

-¿Quieres que vaya a dar una vuelta mientras te cambias? –Preguntó el rubio.

-Como si no me hubieras visto desnudo en los baños termales. –Dijo, comenzando a quitarse la camiseta. La piel blanca fue mostrándose más y más bajo la distraída mirada de los ojos azules.

Naruto carraspeó y desvió la vista del pálido y casi infantil torso. –Tienes razón.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a quitarse la camiseta. Sasuke le contempló disimuladamente, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban y su respiración se volvía ligeramente irregular al contemplar el bronceado pecho y un vientre con los músculos ligeramente marcados.

Un par de minutos después, Sasuke y Naruto se acercaban al agua. El pelinegro sentía cosquillear todas las zonas que las manos del rubio habían tocado. Esta vez había podido controlar su cuerpo, al menos un poco.

-Lo primero que me enseñó papá, fue que debes relajarte y no desesperarte bajo el agua. –Explicó Naruto. Sasuke asintió lentamente, y tuvo que morderse fuerte el labio inferior por lo fría que estaba el agua. Mientras que Naruto se quejó a gritos. -¡Oh, mierda! ¡Está helada! ¡Está helada! –No dio saltitos en el agua porque sabía que salpicaría y eso sería peor.

-Quejica. –Dijo Uchiha con los dientes apretados.

-¡No te hagas el valiente, teme! –Los ojos azules le enfocaron. Naruto frunció ligeramente el ceño. -¡Teme, te estás haciendo sangre en el labio! –Le reprendió. –Tch, Sasuke baka, no vas a ser menos hombre por quejarte un poco. –Alzó una mano y la llevó hasta los labios del pelinegro, que sintió que su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento.

El rubio retiró con su dedo pulgar un pequeño rastro de sangre del labio inferior, con una débil caricia. Luego apartó rápidamente la mano, repitiéndose mentalmente que no debía darle ideas equivocadas a Sasuke.

Carraspeó.

-Como decía, debes relajarte. –Estaban temblando. –Y-Ya nos acostumbraremos, S-Sasuke. –Dijo sonriendo levemente. –Vamos a sumergirnos. Dame la mano. –Pidió amable. El pelinegro no dudó en dejar que la mano morena tomara la suya. –Vas a contener la respiración, pero sin desesperarte. Cuando te sientas seguro debes soltar mi mano, ¿bien? –Sasuke asintió. -¡Okay! ¡A las tres! ¡1¡, ¡2…!, ¡3! –Ambos contuvieron la respiración y se sumergieron. El agua estaba heladísima, pero iban a resistirlo.

Veinte segundos después, Sasuke emergió, sin estar cogido a Naruto. Respiró agitado, intentando recuperar el aire lo más rápido posible. Aproximadamente veinticinco segundos después, Naruto emergió del agua, jadeando fuertemente.

-B-Bien… ahora… -Cogió aire. –Tienes que aprender a flotar. Solo debes relajarte y confiar en mí.

-Hn.

Naruto volvió a coger las pálidas manos. –Tienes que echarte hacia atrás, hasta estar acostado completamente. Yo te sostendré.

-Mientras no me sueltes… -Dijo con ligero tono de amenaza.

-Nunca te soltaré, Sasuke.

Las mariposas revolotearon en su estómago, y sintió que su corazón se detenía.

Cuando el pelinegro estuvo acostado en el agua, estando tomado a la mano de Naruto, el rubio volvió a hablar.

-Ahora, relájate. Y te soltarás de mí muy despacio. –Pidió. –Confía en mí, no te soltaré si no quieres.

-Está bien. –Sasuke cogió aire, e hizo lo que el rubio le pedía. Le molestaba un poco el agua en sus oídos, pero no por eso dejó de estar relajado.

Naruto sonrió orgulloso.

-¡Eres un excelente aprendiz! –Bromeó, cuando el pelinegro estaba flotando.

-Esto es lo básico, dobe. –Dijo lo obvio, aburrido.

-¡Shh! –Levantó el dedo índice. -¡Yo soy el sensei, tú te callas, teme!

-Fu. –Se burló el pelinegro, mientras una pequeña sonrisa nacía en sus labios.

En momentos como ese, sentía que su amor por Naruto crecía hasta límites insospechados.

Un repentino valor le invadió.

-Naruto. –Le llamó. El rubio le miró alzando ambas cejas rubias.

-¿Mmh?

-Te… -Y las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

 _Te quiero, Naruto._

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el rubio, un minuto después, en que el pelinegro seguía en silencio.

-Te… ¿gustaría ir a comer a Ichiraku? –Sasuke cambió de tema, sintiéndose un inútil cobarde.

Los ojos azules brillaron.

-¡Si! –Sonrió mostrando los blancos dientes.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

-Tú la distraes, y yo me deshago de la comida. –Susurró Sasuke, con la mano en la boca, para que solo Naruto pudiera oírle.

Como Karin estaba de vacaciones, era Maki quien debía cocinar. Cosa que la muchacha no hacía muy bien. Llevaban tres días comiendo y cenando su… peculiar comida. La noche anterior, mientras miraban una película, decidieron que para no herir los sentimientos de la chica, fingirían habérselo comido todo, cuando en realidad, lo tirarían y se irían a comer a otro lado en el centro.

El rubio asintió, mientras se paraba de su puesto en la mesa, para alcanzar a Maki antes de que llegara al comedor, seguramente a preguntarles cómo estaba la comida (cosa que siempre hacía).

-¡Maki-san! –La tomó del brazo, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara. Sasuke intentó ignorar la punzada de celos, y se llevó los platos. La cocina tenía tres entradas distintas. Nada podría salir mal. -¡Hoy la comida estaba deliciosa! –Dijo rápidamente, regalándole una sonrisa risueña. No era falsa, porque estaba a punto de echarse a reír.

Le encantaba que Sasuke hubiese cambiado –para bien– hasta el punto de ayudarle en una travesura. O tal vez era su instinto de supervivencia.

-Oh… -La chica enrolló un mechón de cabello en su dedo, mientras miraba sus pies. –M-Me alegra, Na-Naruto-san…

-Sí… -El rubio no sabía qué más decir. Miró de reojo el comedor, Sasuke no había vuelto.

-¿Y van a servirse postre? –La pobre e inocente Maki le había salvado.

-¡Me encantaría, pero Sasuke y yo vamos a salir! –Le sonrió. La castaña imitó su gesto, pero con dulzura.

-¿Sabe, Naruto-san? Usted… -El rubor de sus mejillas desapareció, pero no la sonrisa, que se tornó tierna. –Consiguió devolver al antiguo Sasuke-san. Mikoto-sama estará muy feliz. –La chica se inclinó. –Muchas gracias.

Los ojos azules se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-¿Devolver al antiguo Sasuke? –Preguntó, mirando de reojo al comedor y bajando la voz.

-Cuando Itachi-san estuvo grave… Sasuke-san cambió. Antes solía ser muy risueño, travieso, cariñoso, alegre y hablador. –Naruto alzó ambas cejas. –Solía corretear por la mansión, riendo.

La imagen se formó en la mente de Naruto. Un pequeño teme con mejillas redondas echando risotadas por toda la casa, mientras corría por los pasillos. Automáticamente, sonrió.

-Es cierto que habla más… -Dijo, soltando una pequeña risita. –Pero sigue siendo un gruñón. –Se quejó, haciendo un mohín. La chica rió, y contagió a Naruto.

Justo en ese momento Sasuke regresó al comedor. Frunció el ceño al ver a su rubio, en actitud _demasiado amistosa_ para su gusto. Caminó hasta los dos que reían, y carraspeó.

-Naruto, ¿nos vamos ya? –Dijo, disimulando sus celos e impaciencia. El rubio le revolvió el cabello, mientras asentía.

Cuando el niñero y el pelinegro salieron de la mansión, Maki les siguió con la mirada, desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso.

-Y sin duda, Sasuke-san volvió a celar a alguien. –Soltó una risita, recordando los años en que su joven amo, no dejaba que nadie se acercara a su hermano mayor.

Afuera, Naruto le pasó un brazo por los hombros al pelinegro.

-Por hoy no iremos a Ichiraku. –Dijo. Los ojos negros se posaron en él en seguida. –Ya sé que no te gusta mucho el ramen, por lo que hoy iremos donde tú quieras. –Sasuke sonrió de lado, ligeramente.

-Luego no te quejes. –Advirtió, divertido.

Media hora después, Naruto miraba su plato de verduras a punto de llorar.

-¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Yo solo quería ser amable, y tú me haces esto! –Se quejó, mientras el pelinegro comía sus verduras alegremente, disfrutando del berrinche del rubio, y la comida que tanto había deseado esos últimos días de ramen.

-Siente lo que yo sentí los tres días seguidos de ramen. –Se burló.

-¡Eres cruel!

-Fu. –Contuvo una sonrisa. –Hace poco, siempre repetías que era tierno. ¿Aún lo crees?

-¡Claro! Lo que pasa, es que la mitad de los tiernos resultan ser unos crueles como tú. –Hizo un mohín. –Sasuke-teme… -Habló con voz quejumbrosa. –Vámonos…

-Estoy comiendo. –Le interrumpió. –Y no iremos a otro lugar, usuratonkachi.

-¡Hey, que el mayor soy yo! –Protestó el rubio.

-La gente mayor come verduras sin quejarse. –Fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

Naruto bufó, mientras inflaba las mejillas y se cruzaba de brazos, mientras giraba la cara hacía otro lado. Sasuke rio suavemente, haciendo que le rubio relajara su expresión y sonriera.

Le adoraba. Adoraba a ese niño gruñón, y algo frívolo. Pero con un corazón herido, y con ganas de recibir cariño. Cariño que él estuvo –y estaba– dispuesto a darle desde que le conoció.

-Na, Sasuke. –Puso un codo en la mesa, y sostuvo su cabeza con una mano en puño.

-¿Hn? –Siguió comiendo.

-Hoy es la cena en casa de Ino.

-No lo había olvidado. –Respondió el pelinegro.

Y tampoco olvidaba que debía cuidar a Naruto del tal Sai. Incluso de "Ino-chan".

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

La puerta se abrió bruscamente hasta atrás, revelando a un borrón amarillo que se abalanzó sobre Naruto. Sasuke recordó que con Tsunade-sama había ocurrido lo mismo.

-¡Naruto! –Saludó alegremente la rubia de coleta.

-Ino-chan. –El rubio le devolvió el abrazo a la chica.

-¡Te echaba de menos, idiota! –La chica se separó del de ojos azules, y se llevó las manos a la cintura. Luego miró a Sasuke, y sus ojos celestes brillaron. El pelinegro podría jurar que había corazones en ellos. -¡Qué lindo! –Soltó un suspiro enamoradizo antes de lanzarse a abrazar a Uchiha contra su pecho. –Así que tú eres el famoso Sasuke-kun. ¡Eres realmente lindo y tierno!

Naruto soltó una risita al oír el gruñido que soltó el pelinegro. Fue entonces cuando Sai apareció en la puerta, y se acercó a él.

-Naruto. –Dijo, con su extraña sonrisa. –Me alegra verte.

-¡Hola, Sai! –Le saludó el rubio, animadamente. -¡Yo también me alegro! –Sonrió.

Sin perder su sonrisa, Sai alzó su mano y la dirigió a la cinturilla del pantalón de Naruto. Pero no pudo colar la mano.

-¡Jeje! –Se rio el rubio. –Los ajusté lo más que pude con el cinturón, ¡Baaaka! –Le sacó la lengua.

Sai sonrió ligeramente –esta vez, de forma más realista– hasta que sintió una mirada asesina en su cuello. Giró la cabeza, aún sin soltar el pantalón de Naruto, y se encontró con un par de pozos negros que le miraban de una forma que le helaría los huesos a cualquiera.

-Ah… -Cerró los ojos y sonrió. –Así que tú eres Sasuke-kun.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la cara.

Esa cena sería un desastre. Lo presentía.

Sai era demasiado confianzudo, Ino demasiado cariñosa y Sasuke demasiado celoso.

Y él era el blanco de los tres.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí está la actualización.

Chicas, lo siento. Dije que lo subiría entre el 13 y el 14, pero no pude. La semana que publiqué el capítulo, no sabía que me pondrían cuatro exámenes/pruebas para esta semana. Decidí tomarme mi tiempo para editar bien el capítulo. Y así fue como quedó.

¿Qué opinan? ¿Sorprendidas por quién resultó ser el amante de Gaara? :D En este capítulo ya han pasado siete días. Queda solo una semana para que Naruto se vaya. ¿Creen que Sasuke lo podrá impedir? Jaja ^^ finalmente, se han encontrado Sai y Sasuke. ¿Cómo creen que transcurrirá la cena? ¡Karin ya se huele algo!

El próximo capítulo es el último en el que veremos a un chibi-Sasuke. :D ¿Están tan emocionadas como yo? Más abajo, les dejo un adelanto NO del próximo capítulo, sino de un poco más adelante; en compensación por la demora.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos que se dan el tiempo de dejarme. ¡Me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir!

Chicas, contestaré sus reviews alguno de estos días :D

.

.

 _ **Guest:**_ Hola! Ya expliqué el por qué no hubo actualización más arriba. En serio lo siento, pero la escuela consume todo mi tiempo. Tendrías que ver las ojeras que tengo… Estoy cerca de Itachi xDD Me alegra que mi historia te guste tanto como para decir que la necesitas para vivir xDD No planeo dejar la historia inconclusa, porque odio cuando leo fics y no los terminan, y porque es mi primera historia publicada y no planeo abandonarla por nada del mundo. Bueno, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Nos leemos! Cuídate :D P.D: ¿Qué opinas de este capítulo?

.

.

 _ **Titulo capítulo 14:**_ _ **Liberando los sentimientos: Yo… ¡Te quiero tanto!**_

 _¿Qué creen que va a pasar? El título ya deja muchas pistas :3_

 _ **Lo subiré la primera semana de Mayo. Ya saben, puede ser miércoles, jueves o viernes en la noche.**_

 **ADELANTO:**

" _Vio a un chico sentado a unos pasos de donde estaba. Tenía puesto un gorro, por lo que no sabía cómo eran sus cabellos o el color que tenían. Pero eso no era lo importante. Si no, que a pesar de que el chico estaba de espaldas, al mirarle le invadía un profundo sentimiento de tristeza, mezclada con una fría amargura._

 _El chico irradiaba esas emociones._

 _Naruto comenzó a acercarse, para preguntarle si estaba bien._

 _No supo por qué, pero su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado cuando alzó la mano para tocarle el hombro. Cuando la mano morena hizo contacto con el otro cuerpo, el misterioso chico se volteó rápidamente. Un poco sobresaltado._

 _Naruto se quedó sin aire._

 _El rostro era demasiado familiar y querido para él. Y en unas cuantas ocasiones en el pasado, esos ojos le habían dejado sin palabras y aliento. Pero esta vez fue diferente._

 _La sensación se multiplicó, y Uzumaki sintió que se quedaba prendado de la belleza y misterio que reflejaba la mirada –ahora estupefacta–, pero a la vez, el rubio se sintió angustiado por el vacío que vio en sus ojos."_

¿Quién creen que es el chico? :D Estas son grandes pistas para lo que se viene :D

¡Bien! Es hora de irme.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo.

Cuídense, y nos leemos en dos semanas.

¡See you!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y quitarme la frustración del final, además de contribuir al yaoi de este fandom. Sin ánimo de lucro._

 _Advertencias:_ _Un poco de shota :3_

 _ **Como la Lluvia**_

 **Capítulo XIV:** _ **Liberando los sentimientos: Yo… ¡Te quiero tanto!**_

-Y… ¿cuándo te irás a La Nube, Naruto? –Preguntó Ino.

Sasuke apretó los dientes con fuerza y cerró brevemente los ojos con pesar. Le quedaban exactamente siete días para lograr que Naruto se quedara, y sinceramente, se estaba quedando sin ideas. Le causaba una terrible angustia y un nudo en la garganta el solo pensar que Naruto se alejara de él. Y ahora Ino estaba restregándole sus pesares en la cara. Sin saberlo, claro.

-El sábado muy temprano, por lo que mi último día aquí será el viernes. –Respondió el rubio, mirando con pena su plato ya vacío. Había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que Ino y Sai comían demasiado poco, ¡Y solo pasto! El único de los dos invitados contento con la comida era Sasuke, por supuesto, que aún tenía un poco de ensalada en su plato. El rubio pudo ver que los ojos negros estaban un poco ausentes. ¿Qué le estaba preocupando al teme?

Sabía que no podría preguntarle nada enfrente de Ino y Sai, pero apenas podía contenerse de hacerle saber su duda. No le gustaba nada ver la sombra en los ojos de su niño. Mucho menos la ligera expresión triste que mostraba.

-Podrías venir el viernes y pasar todo el día con nosotros. –Sugirió la rubia. Naruto percibió cómo el pelinegro menos apretaba con fuerza sus cubiertos y sus labios formaban una línea recta. Entonces, lo supo.

Su Sasuke-teme estaba triste porque él se iba. Y justo ahora estaban hablando del tema. Él también se sentía triste, no quería irse del Valle, sabía que había una buena Universidad y que le quedaba cerca de Konoha. Pero…

Los ojos azules enfocaron de reojo a Uchiha.

Le aterraba que Sasuke le dijera sus sentimientos –porque estaba más que claro, que le gustaba al pequeño teme–. Porque no quería romperle el corazón, cuando conoció a Sasuke, éste estaba demasiado roto por lo de su hermano mayor. Otra de las razones por las que se iría, era que desde hace días se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a pensar demasiado en cómo sería la apariencia de Sasuke en unos cinco años más, y una extraña ansiedad se apoderaba de su estómago al imaginarle más alto y guapo que ahora, y diciéndole que le quería.

Un corrientazo recorrió su columna en forma ascendente, y una agradable sensación de hormigueo se alojó en su estómago.

Pero luego sintió el miedo y una enorme desesperación. ¿Realmente le aterraba que Sasuke se le declarara?

Apretó los cubiertos con fuerza, y se puso un poco tenso. La verdad se estaba haciendo cada vez más evidente para él.

No le daba miedo que Sasuke se le pudiese declarar. Realmente lo que le aterraba… era cómo sería su propia reacción ante esa situación.

-Yo… -Sin querer, los ojos azules se desviaron al pelinegro, su corazón dio un vuelco al encontrarse con los ojos negros posados en él, transmitiendo muchísimas y muy fuertes emociones, pero predominaba la muda súplica de que le diera una negativa a Ino –cosa que pensaba hacer–, la esperanza y una abrumadora pero cálida devoción. Supo que si hubiera estado de pie, le hubiesen temblado las rodillas. Su corazón se aceleró ligeramente. –Lo siento, Ino-chan, pero voy a estar con Sasuke ese día. ¿Te parece si venimos a visitarlos el jueves?

La rubia posó sus ojos celestes en sus invitados. Había notado la forma en la que se miraban. Era como si quisieran abrazarse el uno al otro con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió un calorcillo en las mejillas, y una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. ¡Cuánto cariño se tenían esos dos!

-Está bien, chicos. Entonces, los esperamos el jueves. –Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Ino-chan. –Llamó el rubio, indeciso.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?

-¡Prepara más comida el jueves! –Suplicó. Sai sonrió cerrando sus ojos, mientras que Sasuke bufó intentando contener una sonrisa de medio lado, pero fallando. La rubia frunció el ceño.

-Las porciones están bien. –Dijo seria.

-Pero…

-Las porciones están bien. –Repitió, marcando cada palabra con tono de advertencia. Un aura asesina comenzó a rodearla.

-¡S-sí! ¡Las porciones están bien! –Tartamudeó el rubio, sintiendo una pequeña gota de sudor deslizándose por su frente. Sasuke resopló por la nariz con suavidad, reteniendo una carcajada. Naruto lo miró e infló las mejillas. -¡Hey, tú! ¡No te rías, teme! –Pero solo consiguió que los hombros del pelinegro se sacudieran y que una suave risita escapara de sus labios. El rubio sintió un calorcito en el pecho, e inmediatamente relajó su expresión.

Yamanaka olvidó que había estado a punto de asesinar a su mejor amigo, y se levantó de su puesto en la mesa para dirigirse hacia Sasuke. Cuando estuvo al lado de Uchiha, le abrazó fuerte contra su costado.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Chilló alargando la "u". -¡Eres tan tierno! –Parecía que salían corazones por sus ojos celestes. Naruto se levantó de su silla y apartó con suavidad a Ino.

-¡Hey! –Protestó, abrazando a un sonrojadísimo Sasuke. -¡Sasuke es mío!

Uchiha comenzó a oír los latidos de su corazón por todas partes mientras sentía que el calor en sus mejillas aumentaba furiosamente. Parecía que Naruto…

-¡Yo lo declaro mío! –Dijo la rubia, con las manos en la cintura. Sasuke quiso devolverle el abrazo a Uzumaki, pero no lo hizo.

-Si Sasuke-kun es de Ino, reclamo a Naruto de mi propiedad. –Se oyó la voz de Sai en medio del griterío que comenzaban a formar los dos rubios, que detuvieron su pequeña disputa al oír al pelinegro mayor. Dos pares de ojos claros de posaron en él, incrédulos; mientras que los ojos negros de Sasuke-kun parecían asesinarle. Sai sonrió, cerrando los ojos.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! –Consiguió balbucear Uzumaki, recuperándose del shock. -¡Ino-chan! –Dijo apretando más fuerte el abrazo que le daba a Sasuke. -¡Tu novio me da miedo!

-A… A veces… -Murmuró la rubia. –Creo… que es gay…

Al estar cerca de Naruto y Sasuke, éstos oyeron los murmullos. Naruto sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la columna y se le erizaban los pelos de los brazos. Mientras que Sasuke se decidió a rodear al rubio con ambos brazos.

-Tranquilos todos. –Habló Sai. –No soy gay. –Aclaró. –Pero sí me declaro algo obsesionado por Naruto.

El silencio reinó en el sencillo comedor durante un minuto, sin interrupciones.

El primero en salir del shock, fue Sasuke, que apretó su agarre y le dedicó una mirada envenenada al pelinegro mayor. La sangre le hervía por los celos.

 _Naruto es mío._ Decía claramente su mirada. Y Sai lo comprendió.

-Pero Naruto le pertenece a Sasuke-kun, ¿no? –Sonrió ligeramente divertido al ver el pequeño rubor en las pálidas mejillas. –Yo estoy feliz con mi Ino. –Finalizó, y dos segundos después sintió los brazos de su novia rodeándole la cintura, y el pecho de la rubia pegado a su espalda.

-¡Sai! –Dijo Yamanaka, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

Naruto los observó sonriendo con ternura, y distraído, comenzó a acariciar los cabellos negros de Sasuke, que aún le abrazaba con fuerza.

Estar así con Sasuke… no podía sentirse tan bien.

No podía.

Pero tampoco estaba en sus manos el ser capaz de alejarse de él. Al menos en ese momento.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Sabía que Sasuke era celoso, y de hecho recordaba la mirada que le había dado a un mesero la otra vez… Incluso al vendedor de helados… pero… Nada de eso se comparaba a la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo a Ino ahora mismo, mientras Sai comenzaba a reclamar que él también quería.

La situación había comenzado tres minutos atrás, cuando Sai había sugerido que vieran una película, y mientras los dos pelinegros decidían qué verían, Ino y Naruto fueron por vasos, bebida y cosas para picar. El rubio llegó a la sala con una bandeja, la dejó sobre la mesa de centro. Justo cuando Naruto se giraba y se ponía recto, Ino se inclinaba para dejar la bandeja con vasos.

El resultado, un beso accidental más un Sai protestando que también quería un beso de Naruto, más un Sasuke escupiendo fuego y con la mirada más aterradora que Uzumaki le había visto.

-Sa-Sasuke teme… -Balbuceó, retrocediendo un paso o dos.

-¡Lo siento! –Se disculpaba Ino, sonrojada.

-¡Naruto-kun! –Sai alargó la "u". -¡Ven y bésame a mí también!

Sasuke no decía nada, pero en su mente había un caos terrible provocado por los ardientes celos. Sentía que se quemaba, los labios le hormigueaban por reclamar lo que era suyo.

-¡Naruto! –Dijo Sai con tono quejumbroso, alargando la "o".

-Naruto. –Habló Sasuke. El rubio le miró, sintiéndose extrañamente culpable. ¡Se sentía culpable por Sai! ¡Solo por Sai! –Me voy a casa.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó Ino. -¡Es temprano aún, Sasuke-kun!

-Mi madre va a llamarme pronto y debo estar en casa. –Mintió.

Naruto sabía que Mikoto-sama no llamaría hasta una o dos horas más tarde, pero no quería ser asesinado por su niño.

-¡Tienes razón! –Miró la hora en su celular y fingió agitarse un poco. -¡Es tardísimo!

-Oh… bueno. –Cedió la rubia. –Si ya tienen que irse… -Suspiró. –Tengan cuidado.

-Puedo ir a dejarlos. –Se ofreció Sai. –Mi auto está…

-No. –Le interrumpió Sasuke, tajante. –Muchas gracias. –El "agradecimiento" sonó más a insulto.

-Eh… jeje. A Sasuke le gusta caminar… -Naruto se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

Cinco minutos después Naruto y Sasuke caminaban muy cerca, incluso sus manos se rozaban muchas veces, provocando sonrojos en el pelinegro y una extraña ansiedad en el rubio.

-Si mañana está lindo el día, podríamos ir al lago a que practiques un rato. –Sugirió el de los ojos azules, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su nuca. Sasuke metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras miraba de reojo al mayor.

Aún no podía controlar sus celos, ardían aún en su pecho. Sentía unas enormes ganas de tomar a Naruto por la pechera de su camiseta, atraerle hacia él y besarle hasta que se quedaran sin aire en los pulmones. Pero no podía. ¡Maldita sea!

Se sentía tan frustrado y celoso… Sobretodo celoso.

-De acuerdo. –Habló con los dientes apretados. Naruto dejó de caminar y Sasuke le imitó al instante. El pelinegro le miró ligeramente ceñudo. -¿Qué?

-¿Estás enojado? –Preguntó el rubio. Aunque lo que realmente había querido preguntar era "¿Estás celoso?". La respuesta era más que clara. Solo había que ver la línea firme que formaban sus labios, sus manos en puños y la mirada furiosa. Sin embargo, quería escucharlo.

Luego se sintió enfadado consigo mismo. ¡Ni siquiera él se entendía! No quería que Sasuke se confesara, pero quería oírle decir que estaba celoso. Que era prácticamente lo mismo.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo, usuratonkachi? –Respondió el pelinegro, sin mirarle. Naruto se sintió aliviado y desilusionado a partes iguales. ¡¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?! Debería sentirse aliviado y _feliz_ porque Sasuke no había dicho nada.

-No es nada. –Carraspeó antes de hablar, y luego emprendió nuevamente la marcha. Sasuke alzó ligeramente una de sus delgadas cejas negras mirando al rubio con cierto desconcierto.

A pesar de ser de noche, el ambiente aún era bastante agradable. Esa era una de las cosas que Naruto amaba del verano, que podía andar en camiseta y pantalones cortos en la calle aún si era de noche. Se había acostumbrado a los distintos climas por el viaje, pero los que más le agradaban eran el de Konoha y el del Valle.

Las noches en la Niebla habían sido muy frías y… ¿Qué demonios hacía pensando en el clima?

Sintió ganas de tirar de sus cabellos rubios hasta quedarse calvo, mientras dejaba salir su frustración gritando todas sus preocupaciones. Dicen que soñar es gratis. Y ciertamente lo es.

-¿Qué? –Naruto alzó una ceja hacia Sasuke, que le miraba ceñudo.

-¿Qué? –Respondió. Ambos lucían confundidos.

-Dijiste "Y ciertamente lo es". –Explicó el pelinegro, aburrido. -¿De qué hablas?

-Ah… eso. –Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta. –Solo pensaba que hay gente que dice que soñar es gratis. Y ciertamente lo es.

Sasuke asintió.

-¿Y por qué pensabas en eso? –Los ojos negros le miraron curiosos cuando le preguntó lo siguiente. -¿Hay algo que desees? Quiero decir, algo que desees y que sea imposible.

 _A ti. Te quiero a ti. Unos años cinco años mayor._

Naruto se quedó de piedra por sus pensamientos. ¡No podía estar pasándole aquello!

-¿Naruto…?

¡No podía estar sintiendo _eso_ por un niño! ¡Por Sasuke teme!

-Yo… pensaba en que… -Su mente buscaba una mentira creíble. –Que algún día… me gustaría casarme… ¡Con un tazón de ramen! –Exclamó.

Era pésimo mintiendo.

-Cada día te pones más idiota, Naruto. –Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

Naruto recordó que siempre había adorado cómo sonaba su nombre en la voz de su madre. Le gustaba mucho el cariño con el que decía cada sílaba.

Pero… Sasuke tenía una forma tan especial de decir su nombre. Que se sentía derretir.

Definitivamente estaba perdido.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Solo una semana más y se iría. Y no le importaba decir que estaba huyendo. Porque es lo que iba a hacer.

Huir de los sentimientos de Sasuke por él.

Y de los que estaban comenzando a nacer en él por Sasuke.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Estaban a martes, y las autoridades del Valle habían organizado una tarde recreativa para toda la comunidad. Por eso Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban mirando una competencia de comida.

-Luego sigue tiro con arco. –Leyó Naruto en la lista de actividades que les daban a todos al entrar a la sede donde se realizaba el evento. -¿Quieres ir a ver? –Miró de soslayo a Sasuke.

-Quiero participar. –Declaró el pelinegro, seguro. Naruto le miró alzando ambas cejas rubias, luego sonrió alegremente.

-¡Eso será interesante de ver! –Dijo volviendo a mirar la hoja. –Aquí dice que el premio para el primer lugar es… ¡Con esto alcanzan cien tazones de ramen de Ichiraku! –Sasuke rodó los ojos, y le arrebató la lista de actividades al rubio.

-No está mal. –Dijo al leer la suma de dinero.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y gritar el nombre de la chica que había ganado la competencia. ¡Era una chica muy delgada!

-Seguro que es como yo. –Naruto rio bajito. –De los que comen, comen, comen y no engordan.

-Apuesto a que Chouji-san le hubiese ganado, o Bee-san. –Comentó Sasuke, mientras comenzaban a desplazarse hacia la zona donde estaba todo preparado para la competencia de tiro con arco.

-¡Por supuesto! –Dijo el rubio sonriendo y mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Cinco minutos después, estaban en la fila de inscripciones. Había pocas personas que querían participar, la mayoría solo venía a mirar y a apoyar a alguien. Además de Sasuke –que era el participante más joven– había otros cinco. Tres chicos de preparatoria que estaban en el club de tiro con arco y dos hombres que eran aficionados al deporte.

Cuando los participantes se presentaron, muchas niñas chillaron al reconocer a Sasuke. Entre ellas Sakura, que estaba del lado contrario a Naruto. El resto de las personas sonrió con cierta lástima creyendo que aquel niño perdería en seguida, y otros pensaban que tal vez podía dar una sorpresa.

Los cinco se posicionaron frente a sus blancos con los arcos en las manos y el carcaj colgado a la espalda. En la primera ronda la distancia era de nueve metros. Se hicieron tres tiros y los cinco participantes pasaron a la siguiente ronda.

La gente estalló en emocionadas ovaciones. Naruto y todas las niñas gritaron el nombre de Sasuke, mientras que la opinión de la gente respecto al pelinegro comenzó a cambiar, pues la concentración del chico era incluso mayor que la de los hombres que participaban.

Después de todo, era el hijo de Mikoto-sama y el fallecido Fugaku Uchiha. Los Uchiha eran buenos en todo, y no se humillarían públicamente.

La segunda ronda fue de quince metros, se dispararon tres flechas, y uno de los hombres perdió por solo dos puntos.

En la tercera, donde la distancia aumentó a veinticinco metros, salieron dos de los chicos de preparatoria y el hombre que quedaba. Se dispararon tres flechas y los finalistas ganaron por más de diez puntos.

La multitud miraba la final entre Uchiha Sasuke y el capitán del equipo de arquería. Serían seis tiros y la distancia treinta metros, que era lo máximo que se podía permitir el recinto.

Naruto sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco cada vez que Sasuke tiraba. Todos contuvieron la respiración. Ambos habían acertado en el anillo de máxima puntuación cuatro veces seguidas. Solo restaban dos flechas.

Ambos seguían empatados.

Y lo que pasó a continuación dejó impactada a toda la multitud por diversas razones. La primera, un guapo chico rubio había gritado el nombre del hijo de Mikoto-sama acompañado de un "bastardo" con toda confianza, ¡Y no solo eso! Muchas chicas creyeron que se derretían al ver la sexy sonrisa de medio lado que surgió en los labios del pelinegro. Y tercero, el capitán le dio a un anillo de menor valor que Sasuke, convirtiéndose éste último en el ganador.

Naruto y la multitud estalló en gritos y aplausos. El rubio corrió hacia su niño y le dio un cariñoso abrazo.

-¡Sasuke! –Alargó la "e", mientras soltaba risitas emocionadas. -¡Eres el mejor!

Y Sasuke solo pudo rendirse en los brazos del chico que amaba, mientras sentía las mejillas arder y una indescriptible felicidad alojada en su pecho. Por haber ganado y porque Naruto le había llamado el mejor. Se sentía grande y poderoso.

Sakura se quitó unas pequeñas lágrimas de emoción con el dorso de la mano, mientras se disponía a acercarse a Sasuke-kun para felicitarle. Pero la escena que vio la hizo detener su marcha de golpe.

Naruto-san acariciaba el cabello de Sasuke-kun con cariño, y éste último no se alejaba. Sonrió enternecida. ¡Parecían hermanos!

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que Sasuke-kun se sonrojaba furiosamente cuando Naruto-san le besó la frente.

Sasuke-kun podría haberle apartado de un ligero empujón, protestando algo y desviando la mirada si su rubor fuese por tanto mimo en público, pero no. Sasuke-kun cerró los ojos y sorpresivamente abrazó a Naruto-san.

-Sasuke-kun… -Murmuró terriblemente triste. -¡Sasuke-kun! –De sus labios solo salió un lastimero susurro. La de cabello rosa se alejó corriendo.

-¡Vamos a comer algo a ese restaurante vegetariano que te gusta! –Propuso el rubio. –Para celebrar tu victoria.

-¿Tanto piensas sacrificarte por mí, usuratonkachi? –Alzó una ceja, mientras comenzaban a alejarse del recinto, Sasuke llevaba el sobre con dinero en su bolsillo.

-¡Solo por hoy, teme! –Hizo un mohín.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _Miércoles._

Había llovido todo el día. Naruto y Sasuke estaban acostados en la mullida cama del menor mirando una película de acción en la laptop del rubio.

Más ninguno le prestaba atención a la película. Estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, casualmente ambos pensaban en el día viernes. Es decir, el último día que Naruto estaría en el Valle. Sasuke se debatía entre decirle o no sus sentimientos al rubio. Tal vez lo mejor era guardárselos para sí mismo, y así al menos podía asegurar que seguiría en contacto con Naruto.

Sí, eso es lo que haría. Aunque se muriera de ganas por besarle.

Por otro lado, Naruto pensaba en lo que estaba empezando a sentir por el niño acostado a su lado. Le miró de soslayo, y se descubrió pensando que Sasuke tenía los ojos más lindos que había visto. Chasqueó la lengua, disgustado y se alejó disimuladamente unos centímetros del menor. No podía dejar que esos tontos sentimientos avanzaran más, ¡Sasuke era ocho años menor, por Dios! No era un pederasta. Ni planeaba serlo.

No le quedaba otra opción más que marcharse. Tal vez esos sentimientos comenzaron a surgir porque se sentía demasiado solo, en el ámbito romántico. Estaba seguro de que si se mantenían alejados un tiempo… todo volvería a ser como antes entre ellos. Ambos olvidarían esas estúpidas confusiones.

La película terminó media hora más tarde, sin que ninguno supiera de qué trataba siquiera. Sasuke giró su rostro para contemplar el perfil del rubio, que tenía los ojos cerrados. Sintió que su pecho se apretaba y su corazón daba un vuelco. ¡Le quería tanto! …No. No sólo le quería, le amaba. ¡Y tenía tantas ganas de decírselo! Distraído, alzó una mano y comenzó a deslizar su dedo índice por los párpados, las cejas, los pómulos, las mejillas, el puente de la nariz…

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces, teme? –Consiguió articular el mayor, poniendo las manos en puños. Su cuerpo se había puesto tenso desde que había sentido el dedo de Sasuke en su rostro. Sin embargo no le alejó, porque no se sentía capaz. Ni quería hacerlo.

El pelinegro sintió arder las mejillas. No sabía qué decir.

-¿Es que no sabes lo que es una caricia? –Contestó con otra pregunta, con los nervios a flor de piel. Su voz no había temblado, pero su corazón latía como loco, parecía que iba a salírsele por la boca en cualquier momento.

-Sí lo sé, teme. –Contestó el rubio en voz baja. Apretó los dientes, y se obligó a decir lo correcto. –Me voy a dormir, Sasuke. –Y se sentó en la cama, abriendo los ojos. Los ojos azules chocaron con el negro brillante. Se sintió perdido. –Buenas noches. –Dijo, con voz suave, mientras alzaba una mano y acariciaba los cabellos negros, brevemente. Antes de que Sasuke le pudiese contestar, salió del dormitorio cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Tenía ganas de gritar. Era un enfermo.

¡No podía gustarle un niño! Tal vez… tal vez había empezado a volverse loco. Sí, eso debía ser.

Por suerte, al día siguiente estarían donde Ino y Sai, y nada raro podría pasar entre Sasuke y él. Ya pronto… terminaría esa etapa de locura.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

A lo lejos oía el ruido que hacen las olas al chocarse unas con otras. Sentía el calor del sol contra su piel pálida. Estaba completamente relajado.

Abrió un ojo, y miró a su alrededor para verificar dónde estaba. Aunque se hacía una idea.

Estaba en la playa. Pero en una playa desierta. ¿Por qué no había nadie más allí? Tal vez eran las doce del día, la hora en que la playa siempre estaba llena. Comenzó a reconocer el paisaje de La Niebla. ¿Por qué estaba allí otra vez? ¿Es que acaso había soñado el resto de su viaje con Naruto?

Naruto.

¿Dónde estaba el dobe? Se sentó, descubriendo que había estado recostado sobre una toalla, también que vestía un bañador azul marino. Volvió a girar la cabeza en ambas direcciones observando cuidadosamente a su alrededor, pero no había nadie.

Tenía que ir a buscar a Naruto. Si él estaba en la playa, el rubio debía haber venido con él. Naruto nunca le dejaba solo, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría con alguien?

Sintió la conocida punzada de celos en su pecho. Se llevó una mano a la cara y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y corazón. Tenía que calmarse, debía dejar atrás eso de ponerse celoso por todo y todos; todo el tiempo. Se puso de pie lentamente, y se debatió entre comenzar su búsqueda por la derecha o por la izquierda. Pero no fue necesario seguir pensando en buscar a Naruto, pues unos bronceados y fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura desde atrás.

La sensación de desesperación que había comenzado a nacer en su interior se esfumó. Se sintió aliviado, feliz y querido. Siempre era así cuando estaba junto a ese cabeza hueca. Cálido, cómodo y alegre. Además de que cada vez que lo veía sonreír se sentía derretir.

-Hey. –Murmuró el rubio con los labios pegados a su oreja. -¿Me extrañaste, teme? –Le besó en la mejilla fugazmente. Sasuke supo entonces que otra vez estaba soñando. Pero iba a disfrutarlo.

Se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Naruto, y luego se abrazó a su cuello. Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas y estirarse un poco más de lo normal, pero no le importó.

Sonrió de medio lado, y besó al rubio en la mejilla. -¿Tú que crees, dobe?

El de los ojos azules sonrió y alzó una mano hasta la nuca del menor, mientras que le seguía abrazando con el otro brazo. Acarició con calma el negro cabello antes de comenzar a acercar su rostro al contrario. Uchiha esperaba ansioso, tanto que entreabrió los labios y acortó también la distancia entre sus bocas. Se besaron lentamente por varios minutos.

Cuando se separaron, Sasuke se permitió sonreírle ampliamente al chico que amaba.

-¿Por qué estamos solos, Naruto? –Preguntó con un tono suave que nunca había utilizado en la realidad. El de ojos azules sonrió enseñándole su blanca dentadura,

-¿Y eso que importa? –Respondió el otro, comenzando a besarle el cuello cariñosamente. –Lo importante es que estamos juntos, ¿no crees?

-Hn… -Suspiró, con las mejillas encendidas. –Naruto. –Le llamó, mientras abrazaba a Uzumaki con un brazo y con la mano libre acariciaba los rubios mechones mientras acercaba el rostro del otro a su cuello todo lo que podía.

-¿Mmm? –Dejó un último beso cerca de la clavícula y alzó el rostro para verle directamente a los ojos. Los orbes negros brillaban, hermosos. Naruto no pudo resistirse a besarle en la frente.

-Nunca te alejes de mí. –Casi le suplicó. –Yo… te quiero tanto…

-No me iré hasta que tú me lo pidas. –Respondió Uzumaki. –Porque te amo. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. –Canturreó dejando efímeros besos por todo su rostro.

Sasuke sonrió. Odiaba cuando Naruto repetía un insulto una y otra vez hasta conseguir lo que quería… Pero no le importaba si decía que lo amaba un centenar de veces.

Es más, ansioso esperaría por más. Y con gusto le respondería cada una de las veces que se lo dijera.

-Yo también te amo. –Dijo, y sonrió travieso. –…Te amo elevado a infinito.

Naruto rio.

-Siempre tienes que ser tan… -Le calló con un suave beso antes de que dijera algo como "rata de biblioteca", "come-libros", "cerebrito", "sabelotodo" o alguna idiotez que le hiciera enojar.

-Tan Sasuke. –Dijo el rubio cuando se separaron.

El pelinegro sonrió.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Sasuke había estado de buen humor todo el día, incluso se había comportado de forma amistosa con Sai. Naruto les miraba de reojo. Los pelinegros estaban teniendo una amena charla sobre pintura.

-¿No crees que se parecen un poco? –Preguntó Ino, parándose junto a él. Naruto dio un pequeño brinco. Había estado tan concentrado mirando a los pelinegros que no se dio cuenta de que Yamanaka se había acercado.

El de los ojos azules frunció ligeramente el ceño y su labio inferior sobresalió ligeramente. Ladeó la cabeza.

Ciertamente tenían un pequeño parecido. Ambos tenían el cabello y los ojos negros, y eran pálidos (Sai de forma excesiva) y bastante reservados.

-Uhn… un poco, Ino-chan. –Respondió, relajando su expresión para contemplar a la chica con una suave sonrisa en los labios. La rubia le miró atenta.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Naruto? –Dijo sin rodeos, luego de observarle en silencio por un par de segundos. Ese día su querido amigo había estado actuando raro. Parecía que algo le preocupaba de sobremanera. Algo que tenía que ver con Sasuke-kun. -¿Qué pasa con Sasuke-kun?

Uzumaki entreabrió los labios y miró a su mejor amiga, desconcertado. Según él, había estado ocultando bastante bien sus preocupaciones. No debía subestimar a Ino. Después de todo, era su mejor amiga desde hacía años.

-No es nada, Ino-chan. –Sonrió con cierta falsedad, que la de ojos celestes pudo percibir.

-No me mientas. –Dijo con suavidad. Luego suspiró pesadamente. –No tienes que contarme si no quieres. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti.

Naruto sintió que un nudo se alojaba en su garganta.

-Gracias, Ino. –Dijo de corazón. La rubia asintió, y le abrazó. –En serio.

Yamanaka asintió regalándole una sonrisa de ánimo al rubio.

Horas más tarde, Sai e Ino tenían a Naruto abrazado.

-¡Tienes que llamarnos más seguido, baka! –Le reñía la rubia. -¡O iré a La Nube solo para destriparte, ¿entendido?! –Naruto tembló ligeramente.

-S-Sí… -Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, burlón.

-¡Y si encuentras a alguien, cuéntamelo! –Sasuke se puso tenso, mientras los otros tres reían. –Te extrañaré. –Dijo Ino. –Tienes que venir más seguido.

-Lo haré. –Sonrió el de ojos azules. –Después de todo, aquí están el teme y ustedes dos. –El pelinegro sintió mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Muy bien. –Aprobó Sai. –Cuídate, Naruto. –Pidió, serio. –No hagas locuras.

-Sí, sí. –Asintió varias veces.

-Y ya sabes… -Comenzó el pelinegro.

-Que las puertas de su casa está siempre están abiertas para mí. –Finalizó, haciendo sonreír a los otros dos. –Lo sé, chicos. Gracias.

-Váyanse ya, es tarde. –Dijo la rubia mirando la hora en el canal de las noticias. Eran las doce.

-¿Voy a dejarlos? –Sai miró a Naruto y luego a Sasuke, y viceversa. -¿O prefieren caminar?

-Llévenos, Sai-san. –Dijo Uchiha, sorprendiendo a los dos rubios. Sasuke había dejado de ver al otro pelinegro como enemigo cuando comprendió que éste amaba a Ino, y que se preocupaba por Naruto como un hermano.

Ya en la mansión Uchiha, el de ojos negros se durmió con un mal presentimiento.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _ **10:45 A.M**_

-¡¿Mikoto-sama está saliendo con el tío de Kimimaro?! –Naruto casi escupió su desayuno cuando Sasuke le contó lo que había hablado con su madre hacía unos minutos. -¿Con Orochimaru? ¡Dios!

-Sí, eso mismo pensé. Parece que voy a encontrarme con ese imbécil más seguido. –Masculló el pelinegro mordiendo con saña trozo de pan.

-Las coincidencias de la vida, ¿no crees? –Comentó el rubio, llevándose una mano al mentón en una pose pensativa. –Orochimaru es el mejor amigo de Ero-sennin, y tu madre es la novia de Orochimaru. Seguro que si no nos hubiésemos conocido de ésta forma, quiero decir, si yo no hubiese sido tu niñero… Nos hubiéramos conocido en algún momento.

-Eso sonó… bastante romántico. –Se burló el de ojos negros. Con satisfacción, contempló sonrojarse ligeramente al rubio. –Pero creo que por primera vez estamos de acuerdo. –Sonrió de medio lado, dejando al mayor mirándole embelesado. Sasuke era hermoso. Aún más cuando sonreía. Luego se reprendió por pensar eso.

Parpadeó y se aclaró la garganta. -¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? –Cambió de tema.

-Hace días que quiero mirar las estrellas. En la noche podríamos ir al patio un rato. –Propuso el pelinegro. Naruto asintió, sonriente. –Podríamos ir a comer ese ramen que tanto te gusta… Y luego…

-Ir al lago un rato. –Completó Naruto, sonriente. Sasuke lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Cómo supiste lo que iba a decir… dobe?

Naruto rio suavemente, mientras se encogía de hombros. –Solo lo sabía.

Y Sasuke estuvo aún más seguro, de que Naruto era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

 _ **1:24 P.M**_

-¡Teuchi-san! –Saludó Naruto alegremente al viejo de Ichiraku Ramen. El rubio revoltoso traía a Sasuke de la mano. Se sentaron frente al mostrador.

-¡Buenas tardes! –Saludó Teuchi. –Naruto-san, Sasuke-san. ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

-¡Sip! –El rubio sonrió. -¿Cómo está Ayame-chan? –Preguntó poniendo los codos sobre el mostrador, mientras Teuchi servía el ramen en unos cuencos.

-Está de novia con el muchacho de los helados. Ese del parque, el castaño. –Teuchi señaló el puesto de helados donde trabajaba el tipo que Sasuke aborrecía.

-¿De verdad? ¡Deséele suerte de mi parte! –Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿El chico muestra el mismo interés que Ayame-san? –Preguntó el pelinegro, mientras el viejo les ponía los cuencos en frente junto con los palillos.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta, Sasuke-san? –Teuchi le miró con interés. Él había notado que su Ayame parecía esforzarse más que Kisa-kun.

-Creo que él es gay. –Soltó a bocajarro, haciendo que Naruto se atragantara con un par de fideos. El rubio comenzó a toser. Sasuke le palmeó la espalda.

-¡Teme, no digas esas cosas cuando estoy comiendo! –Protestó, luego de beber agua que Teuchi le sirvió en un vaso plástico.

-No te hagas el idiota. –El pelinegro rodó los ojos. –Sabes que ese tipo te coquetea cada vez que vamos a comprar helados. Es gay.

-Yo también pensé que había algo raro con él, porque el otro día mi sobrino Jean fue a almorzar y Ayame-chan invitó a Kisa-kun, y él no le prestó atención en ningún momento… -Comentó Teuchi.

-Debería hablar con su hija, Teuchi-san. –Le aconsejó el pelinegro, comenzando a comer. El hombre asintió, pensando que el joven Uchiha había cambiado mucho desde que estaba con Naruto-kun.

Casualmente el rubio pensaba lo mismo. Al principio, Sasuke solo saludaba al viejo de forma escueta. Ahora conversaban tranquilamente.

Le gustaba ese nuevo Sasuke.

Más de lo que debería.

 _ **4:13 P.M**_

No podía creer que se estaba prestando para aquello.

-Solo un poco más. No te muevas, Sasuke. –Pidió el rubio, trazando líneas en una hoja de block.

Estaban en el lago, sentados bajo un árbol. Uzumaki había tenido la idea de dibujar al pelinegro, y este sorpresivamente había aceptado.

-A cambio de éste dibujo, harás lo que yo te diga durante tres horas. –Dijo maliciosamente. Naruto levantó la vista de su dibujo, lentamente. Se encontraron negro y azul.

Ambos sonrieron con un toque cómplice.

Naruto no pudo evitar mirar los labios del pelinegro, fijamente.

Uchiha se dio cuenta. Su corazón dio un vuelco, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Lo había imaginado… ¿verdad?

 _ **7:44 P.M**_

Sasuke le había estado torturando.

Había tenido que mirar una película de terror sin abrazar un cojín, ni cogerle la mano, ni taparse los ojos. También le había hecho comer un plato lleno de verduras como cena.

Pero ahora le estaba llevando al salón de música. _Tengo algo para ti, dobe._ Le había dicho.

Naruto se preguntaba qué era lo que Sasuke tenía para él. Sabía que era algo relacionado con la música, pero no lograba imaginarse algo.

-Cierra los ojos, Naruto. –Pidió con una voz suave que nunca antes le había oído. Naruto sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, y luego latía ansiosamente, esperando algo. Cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué planeas, teme? –Le gustó mucho la forma en que Sasuke había dicho su nombre antes. Sintió que el pelinegro le cogía de la mano. Quiso entrelazar sus dedos, pero luego se reprendió por ello. No era lo correcto.

-Solo cállate y camina, usuratonkachi. –Dijo tranquilamente, guiándolo al interior del salón, donde descansaba el piano y un paquete de tamaño medio. –Siéntate.

 _El piano._ Pensó el rubio, sentándose. _¿Compuso alguna canción?_

Segundos después sintió un ligero peso sobre el regazo.

-¿Qué…?

-Abre los ojos. –Dijo Sasuke. El rubio obedeció enseguida, y miró lo que tenía sobre sus piernas. Era un paquete de tamaño medio, envuelto en papel naranja y con un moño negro.

-Sasuke… -Susurró, conmovido. Alzó la vista, para toparse con un sonrojado pelinegro que evitaba mirarle. Sonrió. –Gracias. –Comenzó a abrir el envoltorio, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el hermoso violín que había dentro de la caja. –¡Sasuke! –Jadeó, sorprendido. –Tú…

-Cállate. –Masculló, con las mejillas ardiendo. –No digas nada, solo… -Y un cálido abrazo le dejó con la palabra en la boca.

-Muchísimas gracias, teme. ¡No tenías que molestarte! –Naruto le estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho y le acarició el cabello con cariño. -¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-Tch… ya cállat… -Y volvió a quedarse con la palabra en la boca, porque Naruto le besó en la frente. –Eres un escandaloso, usuratonkachi. –Miró hacia otro lado.

-¡Vamos a tocar algo juntos! –Habló animadamente el de ojos azules. Sasuke asintió, mientras se separaban.

- _¿Nocturne?_ –Preguntó el pelinegro. Naruto asintió.

-¿Sabes? Ahora esta canción no es un recuerdo triste para mí. –Confesó. –Ya no pienso en mi padre, si no en ti. –Los ojos azules brillaron, y Uchiha se sonrojó. Naruto carraspeó. –Y en Sakura-chan, claro… -Murmuró.

Sasuke comenzó a tocar, y unos segundos después le siguió Naruto.

Ambos sintieron un mar de emociones en el aire. Se estremecieron cuando sus miradas se toparon. Pero la más grande revelación la tuvo Naruto.

No sólo le quería. No solo le gustaba un niño.

Se había enamorado como un estúpido.

Cerró los ojos con pesar. Eso estaba mal. Muy mal.

Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Porque… Todo de Sasuke le atraía como un imán.

Su cabello, sus ojos, su piel pálida, su carácter, lo gruñón que era… Admiraba su inteligencia, le divertían sus celos, y adoraba su sonrisa.

 _Sasuke…_

 _ **10:17 P.M**_

-Fue divertido. –Habló Naruto.

Estaban sentados en un claro que había en el pequeño bosque del patio de Sasuke. La luz de la luna les apuntaba, y las estrellas se veían claramente en el cielo.

-Sí. –Sasuke asintió levemente. Luego cogió aire. -¿En serio... tienes que irte, dobe? –Preguntó inclinando la cabeza, haciendo que el flequillo le cubriera los ojos.

-Sí. –Respondió con voz ronca.

-¿Por qué? –Alzó la mirada, y la fijó en los ojos azules, que estaban tan tristes como los suyos. –Aquí hay una buena Universidad, te queda cerca de Konoha…

-Ya estaba decido cuando vine aquí. –Fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

-Pero…

-Sasuke. –Le interrumpió. –No quiero hablar de esto.

-Y… -Tragó saliva, y se armó de valor. –Y yo… no quiero que te vayas. –Fue directo. Naruto le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ambos corazones latieron alocados.

El rubio no pudo evitar mirar los labios del menor.

Sasuke se dio cuenta, y sintió un agradable tirón en el estómago. ¡Era la segunda vez!

Acaso… ¿Acaso Naruto… quería besarle?

-Yo… tampoco quiero irme. –Confesó el rubio.

-Entonces, ¿por qué?

-Tengo que irme.

-¿Por qué? –Volvió a preguntar.

-Sasuke, basta. –Casi suplicó con la voz ronca.

-¿Es por mí? –Naruto negó. _Es mi culpa. Todo esto es mi culpa._

 _Tengo que irme, por nuestro bien._

Sentía que solo una cosa más podía hacer para evitar que Naruto se fuera. Había notado que el rubio había mirado sus labios, ¡Y aún no podía creerlo, pero había sido más de una vez!

 _Tal vez… Naruto también me quiere. Y está asustado…_ Un calorcito acarició su pecho.

Sentía una felicidad desbordante recorriendo su cuerpo. Pero también los nervios y las ansias le dominaban un poco. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado iluso. Tal vez estaba imaginando cosas… Pero no le importaba. Iba a arriesgarse.

-Naruto. –Le llamó, con las mejillas del mismo color que un tomate maduro. Podía jurar que escuchaba los latidos acelerados de su corazón por todos lados. Le sudaban las palmas de las manos.

Pero todo nerviosismo desapareció, para ser remplazado por la más pura determinación; cuando los ojos azules le miraron fijamente.

-¿Qué?

¿Había alguien más guapo, cariñoso e increíble que Naruto? No lo creía. Naruto era perfecto para él. Y aunque sonara algo cursi y estúpido, se alegraba de haberlo conocido y de haberse enamorado de él. Solo de él.

Tragó saliva antes de alzar una mano. La piel pálida brilló con la luz de la luna, y la ligera brisa nocturna sacudió levemente los negros cabellos. Naruto le miró embelesado.

Despertó de su trance cuando sintió que la mano pálida de Sasuke se posaba con delicadeza sobre su mejilla. Sintió un tirón en el estómago. Sasuke lo estaba tocando como si fuese algo precioso. Aquello le produjo un agradable cosquilleo en el pecho; y sintió arder la piel que estaba en contacto con la mano del menor.

-¿Sasuke? –Susurró Naruto, empezando a oír los latidos de su corazón por todas partes. El rostro del menor se estaba acercando peligrosamente al suyo. Sí, peligrosamente. Porque no se sentía con las fuerzas para alejarle. En realidad, ni siquiera quería alejarle. Y eso era malo. –O-Oye… ¿Qué estás…? –Y unos suaves y delgados labios cubrieron los suyos en una amorosa caricia.

Se quedó paralizado por el mar de emociones que golpeó su pecho. Su corazón latió a mil por hora, mientras sentía que la otra mano de Sasuke se trasladaba a su nuca, donde dio pequeños tirones a sus cabellos.

Quería… Quería responderle. De verdad que sí. Pero… Si lo hacía, todo se iría por el caño. Debía ser fuerte. Por la amistad que tenían, por sus buenos recuerdos.

Querer a un niño de la forma en la que él quería a Sasuke no estaba bien.

Como el rubio no se había movido ni un ápice, Sasuke comenzó a sentirse rechazado, tonto y aún más avergonzado y nervioso que antes. Por lo que siendo dominado por la tristeza, dejó de besar a Naruto y se alejó un par de milímetros. Sintiendo que su corazón de rompía en miles de pedazos.

Milímetros. Porque en un impulso, Naruto volvió a unir sus bocas.

No. ¡No le importaba nada!

Mañana se iría. Ahora… debía besarlo. Tenía que besarlo al menos una vez. ¿Qué importaba si era un enfermo? ¿Qué importaba ser visto como un pederasta? ¡Nada! Nada de eso importaba ahora. Solo Sasuke. _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke._

Cuando el pelinegro salió de su asombro y le respondió el beso al rubio, ambos se sintieron en las nubes. _Es… glorioso._ Pensó Naruto. _Nunca antes alguien había provocado estas sensaciones en mí._

Quería abrazar a Sasuke muy fuerte contra su pecho, y no soltarle jamás. Le quería, lo quería tanto que dolía.

Fue entonces cuando su razón volvió, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se separó bruscamente del pelinegro, que le miró ligeramente molesto.

-¿Qué? –Gruñó. -¿Qué pasa?

Naruto apretó los dientes. -¿Qué…? –Cogió aire. -¿Qué pasa contigo, Sasuke? –Dijo con fingido enojo. -¿Por qué me besaste?

-Está claro, ¿no? –Los ojos negros le miraron en todo momento. Las pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron, contrastando totalmente con su ceño fruncido. –Te amo. –Soltó sin titubear. Dejando a Naruto sin aliento.

-Tú… -Le tembló la voz. –No… No sabes lo que dices. –Miró hacia otro lado.

-Claro que lo sé, Naruto. Estoy enamorado de ti. –Afirmó con una tranquilidad aplastante. –Yo… ¡Te quiero tanto! –Confesó con los puños apretados, los párpados fuertemente cerrados, y las mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, haciendo que el flequillo le cubriera los ojos.

Naruto puso las manos en puños.

-No. –Dijo fríamente. –No me amas. Tú solo… Estás confundido, Sasuke.

El pelinegro levantó la mirada, incrédulo. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo ese dobe?

-¿De qué hablas? –Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Estás confundido. –Afirmó. –Eres solo un niño, no puedes decir que me amas. – _Lo siento, Sasuke. Lo siento tanto…_

Sasuke entreabrió los labios, y la mirada que le dirigió al rubio, era una profundamente herida. Naruto se sentía tan roto como el niño frente a él. ¡Pero lo hacía por el bien de los dos! Todo había llegado demasiado lejos…

-¿Un niño…? –Masculló con los dientes apretados.

-Tienes recién trece años, ¿no? –Dijo con cierta burla. –Ocho años menos que yo. Es imposible que me ames como dices. – _Sasuke… yo…_

-¡Tú no sabes nada! –Comenzó a alterarse. Ahora ambos estaban de pie. –Yo… te dejé ver lo que soy… Porque te quiero. –Susurró, mirando sus pies. Sentía aguados los ojos.

-Y te lo agradezco. – _Yo también te quiero… No sabes cuánto._ –Pero no me interesa. Nunca me importó.

-Mientes. –Le tembló la voz y el mentón. _Sí, estoy mintiendo. Estoy mintiendo._

-Solo quería hacer bien mi trabajo. Siento que te hayas… confundido de esta manera.

-¿Solo… querías hacer bien tu trabajo…? –Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Se ahogaba. Se ahogaba. Ese dolor en su pecho… Tan agudo, tan ardiente.

-Exacto. –Dijo el rubio, inexpresivo. _Me creyó._

 _Solo quiero protegerte, Sasuke._

-Soy un estúpido. – _Si eres un estúpido por haberte enamorado de mí… Yo lo soy aún más por haberme enamorado de ti._

-No, solo estás confundido. –Alzó una mano para posarla sobre un hombro del menor. Pero éste, le alejó de un manotazo, con desdén.

-Aléjate de mí. –Dijo con rencor.

-Sasuke…

-Solo vete, Uzumaki. –Escupió, mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse del rubio. Ambos tenían el corazón partido en miles de pedazos. Una lágrima escapó de una de las obsidianas. –No te acerques a mí, nunca más. Adiós.

Naruto quiso correr hacia él, y explicarle que todo lo que le había dicho era una mentira. Pero no lo hizo. Así estaba protegiendo a Sasuke.

Esa noche, el pelinegro se durmió sobre una húmeda almohada y soñó una y otra vez, con la escena del patio. Naruto no pudo dormir y también lloró.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, Naruto se despidió de todos los empleados de los Uchiha, y se alejó arrastrando su maleta. No volteó ni una sola vez.

Sasuke le contempló desde la ventana de su habitación. Un grito lastimero pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Se tumbó en su cama, y lloró a gritos, sin importarle nada.

Porque él se había transformado en nada.

Karin, que había vuelto de sus vacaciones esa misma mañana, subió corriendo a la habitación de su joven amo al oír sus gritos ahogados. Lo que encontró le encogió el corazón.

Hacía años que no veía llorar así a su joven amo.

-Sasuke-san… -Susurró acercándose a la cama.

-Karin, vete. –Ordenó con voz ronca.

Afuera de la mansión, aparcó un elegante coche negro; y un atractivo joven con coleta bajó de él.

-Sasuke-san… ¿qué ocurre?

-No es asunto tuyo, Karin. Vete.

La pelirroja se llevó una mano al pecho, con tristeza y pena.

-¿Es por Naruto-kun?

Y entonces, Sasuke le lanzó una almohada mientras rompía a llorar con lastimeros quejidos.

Karin se acercó a la cama, y se sentó junto al niño. Le acarició el cabello, con calma.

-Ya va a pasar, joven amo. Tranquilo… -Le consoló. –Naruto-kun va a…

-No lo nombres. –Ladró, con veneno. Karin quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Qué…? –La pregunta de la pelirroja quedó a medias, cuando Uchiha Itachi entró a la habitación de su tonto hermano menor. –I-Itachi-san… -Jadeó. Automáticamente, Sasuke dejó de llorar.

-Buenos días, Karin. ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas? –La sirvienta asintió y salió rápidamente del dormitorio. Itachi se sentó donde antes había estado la pelirroja. –Parece que no son buenos días para ti, tonto hermano men…

Sasuke se abrazó a él, mientras temblaba como un animalito.

-Nii-san…

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Hola Chicas! Aquí está la actualización :) un poco tarde, pero aquí está. Tuve problemas con mi wi-fi, que no se dignó a funcionar hasta hoy. Lo siento!

Pasando de las disculpas, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Casi lloré mientras lo escribía… Pobrecitos los dos TnT Pero no se preocupen, no los mantendré alejados tanto tiempo :D Les aviso que la historia va por la mitad C:

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! (Chicas, siento no haber contestado aún los reviews del cap. Anterior, no he tenido tiempo! El único que tengo, lo uso para escribir. Pero no crean que las dejaré olvidadas :D) Gracias por los favoritos y alertas! Me hacen muy feliz C:

.

.

Karolita: Hola Karo-chan! Ya se te echaba de menos por aquí :D Con este capítulo, debe haber quedado claro quién es el chico del adelanto :( Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo :D Espero que éste te haya gustado tanto como el otro. Naruto y Sasuke están sufriendo a partes iguales, así que no me mates! xD Nos leemos en dos semanas, si todo sale bien. Cuídate! Gracias por comentar.

Romii: Hola Romii! Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos 1 y 2, que que hayas dejado un comentario en ambos. Espero que la historia te siga gustando, hasta que llegues aquí xD y veas que te contesté xD Cuidate! Nos leemos pronto. Gracias por comentar!

Guest: Jajaja Hola, Guest! Ohh! De vacaciones! Fu… qué daría yo por estar de vacaciones. No tienes que lanzarte de un puente, aquí está la actualización xD Solo espero que después de éste cap. No te hayas suicidado… xD Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Gracias por comentar! Cuídate, y nos leemos nuevamente en dos semanas, si todo sale bien :D P.D: Cuál es tu nombre? O cómo puedo llamarte? No me gustaría tratarte de Guest-chan, sería un poco contradictorio xD

.

.

Sobre el próximo capítulo, **puede que lo publique la semana del 25. O si no, no podrá ser hasta la quincena de junio.** Lo siento, pero surgieron cosas para estas semanas.

Bueno, ya saben que no planeo abandonar el fic, así que no se preocupen.

 **El próximo se titula: _"Separación: ¡Salto en el tiempo!"_**

:DD Por fin llega el tan esperado salto en el tiempo. Cuántos años creen que van a pasar? O serán solo meses? C:

Bueno, eso es todo. Cuídense, y espero que nos leamos pronto! C:

See you!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y quitarme la frustración del final, además de contribuir al yaoi de este fandom. Sin ánimo de lucro._

 _ADVERTENCIAS:_ Este capítulo es más largo de lo normal por mi horrible tardanza. No quiero hacer spoilers… pero, ya saben que al final triunfará el mal, y habrá NaruSasu ;)

 _ ***Dedicado a mi persona especial, sí, Tú. Mi mitad ^^. Gracias por animarme a seguir!**_

 _ **Como la Lluvia**_

 **Capitulo XV:** _**Separación: ¡Salto en el tiempo!**_

 **PARTE I:** **Caminos Separados**

Itachi quedó paralizado al sentir los delgados brazos de su hermano menor rodeándole la cintura. Pero no solo le sorprendía el hecho de que Sasuke le abrazara y le hubiera dicho "Nii-san" después de siete años de fría y dolorosa indiferencia y aversión sin justificación. Si no que estuviera llorando de esa manera. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

-Sasuke… -Sentía la garganta reseca. Eran demasiadas emociones juntas. Se sentía desbordante de felicidad, pero a la vez dolido y triste por verle así, además de que la curiosidad comenzaba a dominarle. -¿Qué te ocurre, tonto hermano menor? –Preguntó con voz suave y calmada.

Esa forma de llamarle hizo reaccionar a Sasuke, que automáticamente le soltó y se alejó de él como si quemara. Itachi sintió que su corazón se encogía.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Itachi? –Masculló sin mirarle. Inclinó la cabeza para que el flequillo y los mechones a los costados de su cara le cubrieran el rostro. Se sentía muerto en vida. Respiraba y su corazón latía, pero se sentía roto y vacío.

Era tal como había pensado la noche anterior, se había convertido en nada. Él era nada.

-Vine a visitarte. –Respondió fingiendo estar sereno. –Madre me dijo que últimamente parecías ser el mismo de antes…

-Sigo siendo el mismo de _siempre_. –Dijo fríamente, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra. Itachi le observó minuciosamente. Aquellos ojos negros que en el pasado brillaban de inocencia y alegría, ahora estaban muertos. Eran oscuridad pura, no había sentimiento alguno en ellos. Pero no era como cuando él tuvo el accidente, sino peor. Se sentía capaz de tocar con las manos el vacío y la tristeza que se reflejaban en los ojos de Sasuke.

-¿Qué te ocurrió, Sasuke? –Preguntó con la misma frialdad del menor, que pareció temblar ante el recuerdo. –Sasuke…

-Nada que sea asunto tuyo. –Masculló con los dientes apretados. Puso las manos en puños y cerró los ojos fuertemente durante un par de segundos. –Vete. Ya deberías saber que no me gusta hablar contigo, mucho menos estar en la misma habitación.

-Y tú deberías saber que llevo años intentando descifrar el motivo de tu comportamiento. –Contraatacó, sin inmutarse por las hirientes palabras. –No me voy a rendir, Sasuke.

-No me importa. –Fue toda la respuesta que recibió, marcada con ácida indiferencia. Sasuke se levantó de su cama deshecha y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño. Itachi le alcanzó en dos zancadas, y le cogió del brazo.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? –Volvió a preguntar. Sasuke resopló, pero no le respondió. –No me iré hasta que me digas, Sasuke. –Otra vez silencio. –Seguiremos aquí cuantas horas y días sea necesario.

-No seas dramático, Itachi. –Contestó, mirando sus pies descalzos. Puso las manos en puños, y se mordió el labio inferior. El pelinegro mayor frunció el ceño, le había parecido que la voz de su hermano temblaba.

-Sasuke… -Habló con ligero tono de advertencia. –Voy a contarle a madre todo esto.

-No te atreverías. –Levantó la cabeza, e Itachi pudo ver que los bonitos ojos de su hermano estaban rojos e hinchados. –No te metas en mis asuntos.

-Solo quiero ayudarte. –Dijo con voz suave. -¿Por qué llorabas?

Sasuke tembló, y el mayor vio con sorpresa cómo los negros y vacíos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. El Uchiha menor apretó los dientes y se quitó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, bruscamente y con cierta rabia.

-N-nada que te importe, Itachi. –El mayor miró con atención a su tonto hermano menor. Apretaba con fuerza las manos puestas en puños y la mandíbula, pero aun así, le temblaba ligeramente el labio inferior. Itachi estaba seguro de que Sasuke estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, solo era cuestión de tiempo. –Ni siquiera… estaba llorando. –El de cabello más largo alzó una ceja, ligeramente burlón.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué tienes así los ojos? –Preguntó, poniendo las manos en jarra. Sasuke frunció los labios y miró a otro lado.

-Me había entrado… algo en el ojo. –Murmuró. El menor sabía que estaba actuando como un estúpido, pero no quería decirle nada a Itachi, mucho menos reconocerle que había sido tan débil y estúpido como haberse enamorado perdidamente de un chico mayor que él.

– _Yo… te dejé ver lo que soy… Porque te quiero. –Susurró, mirando sus pies. Sentía aguados los ojos._

 _-Y te lo agradezco… Pero no me interesa. Nunca me importó._

Le temblaron las manos y el mentón.

-¿En ambos ojos? –Preguntó alzando ambas cejas negras. Itachi percibió el temblor en las manos y el mentón del pelinegro menor. Se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso, y se acercó a Sasuke. Le envolvió con sus brazos.

Sasuke se puso tenso, y dejó los brazos a los costados. Itachi notó que el otro se sentía incómodo, pero aun así no le soltó.

-Tonto hermano menor, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti. –Dijo con suavidad, acariciando lentamente la espalda del pelinegro. –No sé qué te ocurrió… pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablar con alguien… o algo… Puedes contar conmigo.

-Yo… -Sintió un nudo en la garganta. El agudo dolor en su pecho le dejaba casi sin aire. _Naruto…_

-No tengas prisa, tonto hermanito. –Ahora le revolvió ligeramente el cabello. Sasuke comenzó a ver borroso. –Siempre estaré a tu lado. Siempre.

Sasuke ahogó un sollozo.

-Gracias, nii-san. –Lentamente, rodeó con sus brazos a su hermano, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas volvían a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Itachi no preguntó nada, y Sasuke lo agradeció enormemente.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _15 DE NOVIEMBRE, 2011_

Habían pasado un poco más de dos meses desde que se había ido del Valle. Actualmente vivía en la pensión de Bee-san y sus sobrinos. Sus estudios en la Hachibi iban bastante bien.

Naruto se encontraba en su habitación, haciendo los planos de un proyecto que debía entregar el viernes. Escuchaba música clásica y tenía una aún humeante taza de café junto a sus lápices. El escritorio donde estaba sentado, estaba junto a una amplia ventana donde podía ver el bosque que estaba junto a la casa.

Ese día estaba ligeramente nublado, y había un poco de viento. Ya casi era invierno, lo que significaba navidad, año nuevo… O sea, Konoha. A una hora del Valle. A una hora de _él._

 _Sasuke._

¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? ¿Se encontraría bien? ¿Pensaría aún en él?

Naruto bufó y se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado. Era obvio que Sasuke no pensaría en él. Debía odiarle. Quizás ya le había olvidado.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo.

Quería… no. Necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo, oír su voz gruñona. Cualquier cosa, lo que fuera.

Lo extrañaba como nunca había extrañado a nadie. Ni siquiera había echado tanto en falta a su madre, o al resto de su familia. Desde que se había ido, había sentido un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y en ocasiones como ésa –cuando Sasuke ocupaba sus pensamientos, o sea, el 95% del tiempo– era tan agudo, que no se sentía capaz ni siquiera de respirar.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, al lugar donde estaba ubicado su corazón y estrujó la tela de su camiseta naranja. Miró de reojo por la ventana.

Se había hecho de noche y no se había dado cuenta. El cielo estaba completamente negro, no se veía ni una sola estrella. Aquel negro cielo le recordó a Sasuke, y a esos ojos tan preciosos que tenía. En realidad, la noche en general le recordaba a él. Interesante, hermosa y misteriosa.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no decía su nombre en voz alta… No se sentía con el derecho luego de haberle roto el corazón a un inocente chiquillo.

Los ligeros golpes en su puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Pase. –Dijo a la nada, esperando que la puerta se abriera y revelara a quién le estaba buscando. Resultó ser Bee-san. -¡Viejo Bee! –Sonrió ligeramente. Intentaba ser lo más sincero que podía con sus sonrisas, pero desde que había dejado a Sasuke –y a su corazón con él- no había podido sonreír con verdadera felicidad.

-Naruto. –Saludó jovialmente el corpulento hombre. –Apenas has salido de la habitación, ¿mucho trabajo universitario hoy? –Movió las manos alzando los dedos pulgar, índice y meñique. Bee siempre andaba hablando como si todo fuera rap. -¡Yey!

-Estaba trabajando en un proyecto, pero ya acabé. –Explicó, sin ningún tono en particular.

-Con los chicos iremos a dar una vuelta, ¿te apuntas para ir? –Siguió haciendo gestos graciosos. Naruto sonrió un poco.

-Estoy cansado, Bee, tal vez otro día. –Respondió, con ligera tristeza.

-Si no te distraes, a tu mente al mocoso traes. –Rapeó. Naruto puso las manos en puños y miró a otro lado.

-No estaba pensando en Sa… -Sintió un nudo en la garganta, tragó saliva. -En él. –Finalizó.

-Te he aprendido a conocer. –Bee comenzó a hablar seriamente. –Siempre pones esa fea cara triste cuando piensas en ése niño. Es tiempo de que lo vayas sacando de tu mente, Naruto. Ese amor no es sano. –Naruto se giró bruscamente y le dio la espalda.

-¿Crees que no lo sé, viejo Bee? –Habló con amargura, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula. –Por eso me fui.

-Hiciste bien, no te equivoques ahora que lo más difícil pasó, Naruto. –Sintió una enorme, cálida y pesada mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo más difícil… -Repitió en un murmullo. –No sé qué parte de todo esto ha sido más difícil. Si dejarle, decirle cosas horribles, extrañarle con todas mis fuerzas… o seguir amándolo.

-Deberías empezar a salir con alguien, te ayudará. –Aconsejó el mayor, sin reprocharle nada.

-No puedo.

-Inténtalo, imbécil, idiota. –Le revolvió el pelo. –Por cierto, hace un rato llamó la dueña de mi corazón. –Naruto volteó y miró con una ceja alzada la cara ruborizada y pervertida del viejo.

-Tsunade no baa-chan. –Afirmó. El viejo soltó una risita pervertida.

-¡Yey! –Volvió a hacer gestos con las manos. –Pechos enormes quería hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué no me llamó a mi celular? Y no la llames así, ¡Tsunade no baa-chan tiene marido! ¡Mi padrino, Ero-sennin! –Chilló, poniendo énfasis en el apodo de su padrino.

-Porque no contestabas. –Respondió el viejo. –Me pidió que te pasara el teléfono, pero como es mi diosa, la entretuve hasta que colgó. Le dije que estabas muy ocupado. –Sonrió mostrando los blancos dientes.

-Apuesto a que colgó terriblemente enfadada. –Dijo divertido.

-La conoces bien. –Asintió Bee. Naruto soltó una breve risita. El mayor sonrió. –Dijo que iba a llamarte a las diez. Y que contestaras el maldito celular, que para algo lo tenías. ¡Yey! ¡Me encanta lo dominante y gruñona que es! –Suspiró. –Pero sobretodo… ¡sus enormes pechos! –Dijo con expresión de depravado. Naruto le golpeó en el hombro.

-Contrólate, viejo Bee. –Dijo. –Te repito, ¡Está ca-sa-da!

-Lo sé, imbécil, idiota. –Hizo un puchero que a los ojos de Naruto se vio ligeramente aterrador. –Ya me entretuve demasiado, los mocosos deben estar impacientándose allá abajo. Cuida bien la casa, tonto, idiota. No nos esperes despierto. –Sonrió jovialmente.

-Vayan con cuidado, viejo Bee. –Dijo el rubio, el corpulento hombre salió de la habitación tarareando algo y haciendo sus gestos con las manos.

Cinco minutos después, Naruto estaba tumbado en su cama, con las manos cruzadas detrás de su nuca, mirando el blanco techo de su habitación.

Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar y a reproducir la canción que tenía para las llamadas. Frunció el ceño al ver que era un número desconocido.

-¿Diga? –Contestó ligeramente aburrido, pero frunció un poco el ceño cuando la persona al otro lado de la línea soltó un jadeo ahogado. -¿Quién es? –Preguntó. La otra persona siguió en silencio. Naruto le imitó.

Estuvieron aproximadamente quince segundos escuchando la respiración de la persona contraria, hasta que el o la desconocida colgó bruscamente.

-¿Quién habrá sido? –Se preguntó casi sin curiosidad, suspirando. –Seguro un grupo de niños molestando. –Se encogió de hombros, despreocupadamente.

Su celular volvió a sonar. Nuevamente un número desconocido.

Naruto contestó, empezando a molestarse. -¿Diga?

-Hola. –El rubio reconoció la voz grave de Gaara. -¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, luego de un pequeño silencio incómodo.

-Gaara. –Dijo cordialmente. –Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

-Bien. Te llamé porque Temari me regaló un celular, y bueno… -Habló tímidamente. –Quería que tuvieras mi número…

-Me alegra saber que estás bien. ¿Tus terapias van bien también?

-Sí, bastante bien. No he bebido y fumado desde que comencé a ir con Shizune-san. –Dijo con cierto orgullo. Naruto sintió que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-Debes seguir así. –Le animó. –Gaara, ¿fuiste tú quién llamó hace un par de minutos y se quedó en silencio?

-No, esta es la primera vez que te llamo. –Respondió, ligeramente sorprendido. –Seguramente fue algún niño molestando. O alguien que se equivocó… Ya sabes.

-Sí, eso mismo pensé. –Naruto suspiró. La conversación estaba muriendo.

-Naruto.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero que sepas… que todavía te amo. –El de los ojos azules se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba Gaara por el ligero temblor de su voz. –Quisiera saber si tú… ¿me dejarías conquistarte otra vez? Y esta vez… te prometo que no te fallaré.

 _-Es tiempo de que lo vayas sacando de tu mente, Naruto. Ese amor no es sano._

Naruto cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

 _-Deberías empezar a salir con alguien, te ayudará._

Se llevó la mano libre al pecho, a la zona del corazón.

 _Sasuke… Tengo que avanzar. Lo siento…_

-Está bien, Gaara.

El pelirrojo contuvo la respiración un momento.

-Gracias, Naruto. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás. –Dijo, emocionado. Pero su tono cambió a uno serio. –Pero antes que todo… hay algo que tengo que contarte. La verdad de lo que pasó cuando me alejé de ti. ¿Cuándo podemos vernos?

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _SÁBADO 3 DE DICIEMBRE, 2011_

La lluvia lo había despertado hace un par de minutos. Se sentía cansado, y le dolía la cabeza.

Últimamente no dejaba de tener dolor de cabeza. Odiaba sentirse así, porque apenas podía concentrarse cuando leía y estudiaba.

Miró a su alrededor, y localizó el grueso libro de biología que había leído antes de quedarse dormido, en su mesita de noche. Lo tomó y lo abrió en la página que había quedado.

Apenas intentó leer, sintió una punzada en las sienes. Se llevó una mano a la zona afectada, y le dio un suave masaje con los dedos índice y corazón. Otra vez tendría que tomar algún medicamento.

Decidió dejar el libro y ponerse a dormir otra vez. Tendría que perder más tiempo durmiendo. Tiempo en el que podría estar estudiando.

Chasqueó la lengua y se acomodó.

Desde hacía dos meses que estaba estudiando como un loco para conseguir que le pusieran en un curso superior. Quería ir lo más pronto posible a la Universidad, quería dejar de ser un niño. Quería demostrarle a _él_ que no era un niño.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, y suspiró pesadamente.

Todo había cambiado demasiado en esos meses. Parecía increíble, pero su relación con Itachi estaba mejorando. Su hermano mayor lo había consolado sin preguntar nada, todas las noches que solía despertar llorando y gritando el nombre del bastardo que –en contra de su voluntad– todavía amaba.

Odiaba reconocer que todavía lo amaba con igual o mayor intensidad que antes. Sabía que no se podía olvidar a alguien en un par de días, pero ya habían pasado casi tres meses y con cada segundo que pasaba, no hacía más que añorar más y más al rubio idiota.

Nunca había extrañado a alguien con la desesperación con la que le echaba en falta.

Intentaba centrarse en sus estudios y que nada más ocupara sus pensamientos durante el día, y de hecho lo lograba la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero apenas bajaba la guardia, esos ojos azules acudían a su mente.

Había soñado con Naruto un montón de veces, desde sueños en los que todo era perfecto entre ellos, hasta la horrible pesadilla que se repetía siempre. Una pesadilla construida con recuerdos de aquella noche, y cosas peores que eran creación de su mente traicionera.

Los ojos negros se escondieron tras los párpados, con pesar, y los finos labios se fruncieron.

Si quería salir adelante, y dejar de ser un niño, tenía que dejar de pensar en él y volverse más frío que nunca.

El pelinegro se abrazó a su almohada. Esta iba a ser la última vez que iba a pensar en él.

-Naruto… -Murmuró. -¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?

Esta iba a ser la última vez que iba a permitirse ser el Sasuke débil y enamorado.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo. –Repitió, apretando los dientes y comenzando a ver borroso. Esta sería la última vez que lloraría por él. –Bastardo mentiroso… -Siseó, sintiendo cómo comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas las primeras lágrimas. -¿Por qué demonios… no puedo olvidarte? ¿Por qué te amo tanto si soy solo un niño? –Puso las manos en puños. –Al parecer la diferencia de edad lo es todo. –Se quitó bruscamente las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. –Muy bien, Uzumaki Naruto. Cada oveja, con su pareja… de la misma edad. –Murmuró con rencor. Cerró los ojos y cogió aire.

 _Está claro que no estamos hechos para estar juntos… Pero aun así, yo…_

Los párpados se abrieron.

 _Adiós, mi maldito usuratonkachi._

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _8 DE DICIEMBRE, 2011_

Esa mañana estaba más helado de lo normal, por lo que tuvo que ponerse doble camiseta, y doble par de calcetines. Además de un abrigo y una bufanda.

No le extrañaría si nevaba algún día de esos.

Ir a la Universidad se estaba haciendo un verdadero reto. Podría estar caminando de regreso a la pensión, si a Gaara no se le hubiera ocurrido viajar a La Nube ese día. El pelirrojo le había invitado a tomar algo, para hablar sobre "la verdad".

Le causaba curiosidad saber qué le había pasado a Gaara esos meses en los que llegaba (y no llegaba) borracho a casa. Pero fuese lo que fuese, ya era parte del pasado, al menos para él. Aunque apoyaba al pelirrojo en eso de sacar todo a la luz.

Le quedaban dos cuadras para llegar a la cafetería acordada. Apresuró el paso, ¡se estaba congelando!

Cinco minutos después, se encontraba dentro de la cafetería buscando la conocida cabellera roja. No tardó en reconocerla. Se acercó a paso tranquilo, y con una expresión amistosa.

El de los ojos verdes estaba tan concentrado leyendo algo en su celular, que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que el rubio le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Gaara. –Dijo a forma de saludo. El susodicho se volteó en seguida, luciendo una enorme sonrisa (Bueno, enorme no era. Gaara sonreía poco, por eso le parecía tan enorme).

-¡Naruto! –Dijo con los ojos brillantes, se puso de pie y le dio un sorpresivo y breve abrazo. El rubio se quedó estático durante dos segundos, luego espabiló y correspondió el gesto del otro, con ligera incomodidad. -¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó, cuando se separaron.

Se sentaron.

-Congelándome hasta que entré aquí. –Bromeó el de los ojos azules, para aliviar el ambiente, que comenzaba a tornarse ligeramente tenso. -¿Y tú?

-Bien. Aunque un poco cansado por el viaje. –Comentó, mientras le hacía señas a una mesera. Cuando la chica llegó a su mesa, Gaara volvió a hablar. -¿Podría traer un café simple para mi amigo?

-Por supuesto. –Respondió la muchacha de anteojos y cabello morado.

-¿Cómo están Temari y Kankuro? –Naruto intentó iniciar una conversación. Puso un codo sobre la mesa, y sostuvo su cabeza apoyando su mejilla en una mano puesta en puño.

-Trabajando. Kankuro tiene una presentación en dos semanas, y Temari tiene bastante trabajo en su pastelería. Shikamaru consiguió un acenso en la empresa donde trabaja. Así que lo celebramos hace unos días…

Naruto asintió, con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Y tú? ¿Volviste a la Universidad, Gaara?

-Sí. Se me hizo un poco difícil al principio, porque llevaba varios meses sin ir, pero ya me acostumbré otra vez. ¿Y tú? ¿La Hachibi es tan buena como dicen?

-Los profesores son excelentes y bastante amables. Todas mis calificaciones van bien. –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa. –La universidad tiene unas áreas verdes preciosas, uno se olvida del mundo en medio de la naturaleza.

-Suena muy relajante. –Dijo el de los ojos verdes. La mesera llegó con el café de Naruto. -¿Y Kushina-sama?

-Sigue sin ningún cambio. –Naruto suspiró. –Pero tengo la esperanza de que mamá lo logrará. Ella es fuerte.

-No quiero hacerte sentir mal, ni nada. Pero, ¿no has pensado en que lo mejor sería desconectarla, Naruto? Ya pasaron más de siete años…

-Sé que va a despertar. –Dijo tozudamente. –No la voy a matar, Gaara.

-No es que la vayas a matar, solo dejarás de forzar su cuerpo a seguir funcionando. –Explicó su punto de vista. -¿Lo has pensado?

-No. –Respondió seriamente. –Ni lo haré. Mamá va a despertar.

Gaara supo que se había metido en terreno peligroso. Sabía cuan testarudo llegaba a ser el rubio, y también lo sensible que era con el tema de su madre. No iba a presionarle más.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. –Alzó las manos en señal de rendición. Su expresión se volvió seria. –Naruto.

-¿Qué ocurre? Te has puesto serio de repente… -El rubio alzó ambas cejas.

-Ya no aguanto más esta carga en mi conciencia. –El de los ojos azules frunció el ceño. ¿Carga en su conciencia? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-¿Has bebido otra vez o algo así? La terapia… –Preguntó confundido.

-No. –Gaara se acomodó en la silla, puso los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante. –Naruto… primero que todo, quiero que sepas que yo siempre te quise, y aún te quiero.

-Esto… -El rubio se rascó la mejilla, incómodo. –Sí…

-Estuve practicando esto, pero… -Se pasó las manos por el cabello. –Es tan difícil decírtelo…

-Tranquilo. –Dijo Naruto. –Gaara, estás comenzando a asustarme. Lo que tienes que decirme no puede ser tan terrible. Vamos, suéltalo.

-Naruto, yo… -Cogió aire. –En esos meses… me alejé de ti porque… -Tragó saliva. –Porque…

-Porque… -Le animó, cuando el otro llevaba más de quince segundos en silencio.

Cerró los ojos, y cogió aire antes de hablar. –Porque te fui infiel.

Las rubias cejas se alzaron, y los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par. Naruto parpadeó repetidas veces, sorprendido.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó incrédulo. Aunque ahora todo cobraba sentido si se ponía a pensar.

-Estaba borracho, y terminé en la cama con un tipo que nunca antes había visto… -Gaara miró su regazo. Naruto le cogió una mano. –Yo… no quería hacerlo, te lo juro…

-Gaara. –Le llamó. Cuando los ojos verdes se posaron en los suyos, sonrió suavemente. –No te tortures más. No estoy enojado. Solo me sorprendió un poco.

-Quería decírtelo…

-Agradezco tu sinceridad, Gaa-chan. No te preocupes, todo sigue igual entre nosotros: Sin rencores. –Alzó su dedo pulgar. –Tal vez hace unos cuantos meses atrás me hubiese dolido, pero…

Gaara lo miró, atento.

-Ya no estás enamorado de mí. –Afirmó. Naruto asintió con una sonrisa ligeramente cansada.

-Así es.

-Y estás enamorado de alguien más. -Gaara lo miró con tristeza.

-Eso es correcto también. –Respondió el rubio, con amargura, mirando a las personas que estaban en el local.

-¿Las cosas no van bien entre ustedes? Me refiero al tipo que… -Gaara carraspeó, incómodo. –El tipo que me dijo que era tu novio…

Naruto soltó una pequeña carcajada cargada de amargura, y asintió.

-Pero así es como debe ser. –A Gaara le pareció que Naruto intentaba convencerse a sí mismo.

Lo conocía bien, porque acertó una vez más.

-Entonces… ¿por qué me dijiste que podía intentar conquistarte si lo amas a él?

-No puedo estar con él. Lo siento, Gaara. Si no quieres seguir esforzándote por conquistarme, lo entiendo. No soy capaz de usarte para olvidar a Sasuke… -Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

¡Había podido decir su nombre! Sintió que su corazón latía alocado. Hacía tanto que no lo decía en voz alta…

-Sasuke, ¿eh? –Murmuró Gaara. –Naruto. –Esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien tomó la mano de su acompañante. –Yo te amo. –Aseguró, mirándole a los ojos. –No me importa que aún lo quieras, yo puedo hacer que lo olvides. Te lo prometo.

-No puedo usarte.

-Yo quiero que lo hagas.

-Gaara…

-Solo déjame intentarlo, Naruto. –Casi suplicó. El rubio cerró los ojos.

-De acuerdo. –Aceptó, suspirando.

Esperaba no arrepentirse de esta decisión también.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _17 DE DICIEMBRE, 2011_

-¡Sasuke-kun!

El pelinegro detuvo su marcha en la mitad de uno de los pasillos de la escuela. Acababan de salir al descanso para almorzar. La chica de cabello rosa no tardó en llegar junto a él, jadeando un poco.

-¿Qué quieres, Sakura? –Preguntó, con grosería. La de los ojos verdes frunció ligeramente el ceño. Sasuke-kun había cambiado mucho las últimas semanas. Estaba siendo demasiado cerrado, frío y altivo. Además de que se estaba comportando muy grosero con todos.

-Quería preguntarte… -Se llevó una mano al borde de la falda y comenzó a retorcerlo. -¿Si olvidaste tu almuerzo? –Sentía ligeramente calientes las mejillas.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Totalmente serio. -¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan tonta, Sakura? Por supuesto que no lo olvidé.

Haruno frunció los labios, comenzando a sentirse molesta con su amor platónico. Algo que nunca antes le había ocurrido. Ya no sentía el corazón acelerado, ni las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. El pequeño sonrojo se había evaporado.

-¿Entonces por qué lo que llevas en la mano son libros y no tu almuerzo? –Dijo seriamente. Sasuke alzó una ceja, altivo.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Sakura.

-Me preocupo por ti, Sasuke-kun. ¿Por qué empezaste a estudiar tanto tan de pronto? –Inquirió. –Vas a enfermarte si sigues así.

-Nadie te pidió que te preocuparas por mí, ni quiero que lo hagas. No te metas donde no te llaman. –Dijo, duramente. El pelinegro comenzó a alejarse tranquilamente de la chica.

Sakura frunció los labios, y sus ojos verdes brillaron de determinación. Puso las manos en puños, y habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sasuke la oyera.

-¿Dónde está Naruto-san? –Tal como pensaba la de cabello rosado, aquello hizo que Sasuke se detuviera en seco. Estaban solos en el pasillo, por lo que podían hablar con toda libertad. –No le he visto desde tu cumpleaños. –Mintió.

-Se fue. –Respondió Sasuke, con veneno, dándole la espalda y poniendo las manos en puños.

-Entonces, todo esto es por él. –Concluyó la chica. Aún no olvidaba lo que había visto en la competencia de tiro al blanco. Sasuke se volteó, mirándola con cierta rabia. Sakura sintió temblar sus piernas, pero no iba a retroceder, Sasuke-kun tenía que volver a ser el mismo. ¡No iba a ser una cobarde!

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Sasuke arrastró las palabras. Sakura cogió aire.

–Estás enamorado de él, ¿no es así, Sasuke-kun? –Dijo, apretando sus manos puestas en puños, hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Sasuke la miró con infinita rabia, mientras se acercaba a ella a grandes zancadas. La tomó bruscamente por la muñeca.

-¿Quién demonios te crees para decir esa clase de estupideces? –Ladró, furioso. -¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o qué?

Sakura lo miró desafiante.

-No he dicho ninguna estupidez. –Dijo. -Eres demasiado obvio. -¿En qué momento las cosas se habían puesto así? ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto? –Me haces daño, suéltame. –Ordenó, cuando los blancos dedos se cerraron con fuerza en torno a su muñeca.

-No vuelvas… -Siseó, casi fuera de sí. Sakura creyó ver un brillo rojizo en los ojos negros. –No vuelvas a repetir eso, o te arrepentirás.

-Escúchate, Sasuke-kun. Estás actuando como un… -Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Lágrimas de decepción. –Como un monstruo. –Susurró. Automáticamente, el pelinegro la soltó.

-Tch. –Chasqueó la lengua y se alejó dando grandes zancadas.

Sakura no se sintió con las ganas de decirle algo más. Le flaquearon las rodillas, y las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Sintió el frio del suelo en las rodillas.

-Sasuke-kun… -Dijo, en un susurro lastimero. -¡Sasuke-kun!

Su adorado Sasuke estaba cada vez peor. Quería ayudarle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde pero… No tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

 _Naruto-san… ¿Qué le hiciste a mi Sasuke-kun?_

Contuvo un sollozo cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

 _¿No te bastó con arrebatármelo?_

 _Le destruiste…_

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _21 DE DICIEMBRE, 2011_

 _ **4:13 P.M**_

-No tenías por qué acompañarme a comprar, Gaara. –La voz de Naruto se oía ahogada al tener la boca cubierta por la bufanda. –Deberías estar en Suna, con tu familia.

-Volveré allá mañana. –Respondió el pelirrojo, hundiendo más las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. –Quería aprovechar al máximo mi tiempo contigo… -Dijo bajito. Naruto le miró de reojo. No sabía si Gaara tenía las mejillas rojas por culpa de la nieve alrededor o por lo que había dicho. Aquella expresión le pareció extremadamente tierna.

-Vas a hacer que me sonroje. –Bromeó. El pelirrojo rio bajito.

Había pasado casi dos semanas con el de los ojos verdes, y sabía que aquel se estaba esforzando por conquistarle. Admiraba a Gaara por no rendirse, pero no podía evitar sentirse miserable. Le estaba usando para olvidar a Sasuke, y Sabaku lo sabía. Pero aun así, había seguido firme en su decisión.

-Sé que lo que más le gusta a Tsunade no baa-chan es el sake, ¡Pero no puedo regalarle eso! –Naruto tiró de los rubios mechones, con frustración. Gaara lo miró de reojo, y sonrió. Parecía que esos ocho meses no habían pasado nunca. El tal Sasuke no existía en ese momento. -¿Tú que crees que deba darle? Ero-sennin se conformaría con cosas pornográficas o revistas con chicas desnudas… ¡Pero tampoco puedo darle eso! ¿Qué hago, Gaa-chan?

-A Jiraiya-sama le gusta leer y escribir, y no solo cosas subidas de tono. Y a Tsunade-sama le agradan las pinturas. Podrías partir por ahí, ¿no crees? –Dijo tranquilamente el de cabello rojo. Naruto le miró con los ojos azules brillantes.

-¡Eres mi salvador, Gaara! –Lo abrazó brevemente, y luego comenzó a caminar apresurado hacia una librería. -¡Ya sé que comprarles, vamos! –Le cogió por la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarle.

Sabaku sonrió. _Desearía que el tiempo se detuviera ahora mismo…_

Naruto sintió que algo helado le caía en la cara. Miró hacia el cielo y vio los copos de nieve sobre ellos. Blanquísimos, hermosos, suaves.

La nieve siempre le había parecido hermosa, pero también le parecía que estaba cargada de tristeza. Como _él._

 _¿Estará nevando en el Valle también?_

 _ **7:21 PM**_

Estaban frente a la pensión, cargando varias bolsas cada uno. Naruto sonrió suavemente a su acompañante pelirrojo.

-Fue divertido, Gaa-chan. Espero que lo pases bien en las fiestas con tu familia, envíales saludos de mi parte, ¿sí?

-Lo haré. Lo mismo va para Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama.

-Sí. –Le sonrió. Gaara miró fijamente al rubio, dudando si hacerle caso a su cuerpo o no.

Quería besar a Naruto.

Pero no quería estropear lo que había logrado armar con el de los ojos azules durante esas dos últimas semanas.

Se estaba formando un silencio incómodo. Naruto rio nerviosamente, rascándose la mejilla.

-Bueno… Ya voy a entrar. Hace frío. Apresúrate y vete a casa, Gaara. –Naruto sonrió ligeramente triste. Había sonado como Sasuke en lo último que había dicho. -¡Nos vemos! –Fingió una sonrisa. Volteaba para entrar a la pensión, cuando sintió la mano de Gaara en su brazo. Lo miró curioso. -¿Qué pasa, Gaa-chan…? –Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par cuando los labios del pelirrojo cubrieron los suyos.

Su corazón latió alocado, pero no era la agradable sensación que le producía Sasuke. Sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Se sentía culpable por el solo hecho de estar en el mismo lugar que Gaara.

 _-Es tiempo de que lo vayas sacando de tu mente, Naruto. Ese amor no es sano._

 _-Deberías empezar a salir con alguien, te ayudará._

Rodeó el cuello de Gaara con sus brazos. Y cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras comenzaba a corresponderle.

Sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho. La culpa estaba matándole. Sin embargo, las palabras de Bee se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, obligándole a seguir besando a Gaara.

De pronto, recordó nítidamente su tercer y último beso con Sasuke. El único auténtico que habían compartido. Recordó la suavidad de los labios delgados y pálidos que tenía; la suavidad de sus mejillas; su cálido aliento.

 _Naruto apretó los dientes. -¿Qué…? –Cogió aire. -¿Qué pasa contigo, Sasuke? –Dijo con fingido enojo. -¿Por qué me besaste?_

 _-Está claro, ¿no? –Los ojos negros le miraron en todo momento. Las pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron, contrastando totalmente con su ceño fruncido. –Te amo. –Soltó sin titubear. Dejando a Naruto sin aliento._

Su corazón latió alocado por el recuerdo, y una agradable sensación se alojó en su pecho.

 _-Te amo._

Ya no estaba besando a Gaara. Era Sasuke.

 _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke._ Repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Gaara sintió que Naruto le besaba con más ganas que al principio, y sonrió en medio del beso. Al parecer, había hecho una buena elección al hacer lo que su cuerpo quería.

 _Sasuke…_ Naruto llevó sus manos hacia la nuca de Gaara, esperando acariciar los cabellos azabaches, suaves y ligeramente largos de Sasuke.

Se quedó estático, y salió de su ensoñación al darse cuenta de que estaba tironeando de unos cortos y pelirrojos mechones.

La realidad le cayó encima como si fuera un balde de agua helada.

Se alejó de Gaara con cierta brusquedad.

-Yo… -Tartamudeó. –Lo siento. –Balbuceó, entrando en la pensión sin esperar la respuesta del otro.

Afuera, Gaara comenzó a caminar con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Porque desde ahora, todo mejoraría entre ellos.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _05 DE ENERO, 2012_

 **16:00 P.M.**

Habían pasado un par de días desde que había discutido con Sasuke-kun en la escuela. Desde entonces no habían hablado, ni siquiera cruzado miradas.

Sakura estaba preocupada. El pelinegro tenía ojeras cada día más grandes y notorias, lucía más y más pálido a medida que pasaban los días. Estaba muy delgado; ni un solo día le había visto comer en la hora del almuerzo.

Se había prometido no ser una cobarde, por lo que había seguido a Sasuke en la escuela –sin que éste se diera cuenta, claro- para averiguar qué hacía, y había descubierto que el de los ojos negros leía sin descanso en el tiempo que tenía para relajarse y comer.

También había podido ver que en su mochila cargaba un montón de libros de matemáticas avanzadas, biología, química, entre otras asignaturas.

Quería acercarse a Sasuke. Pero se sentía un poco asustada luego de su encontronazo.

Se prometió a sí misma que a más tardar en diez días más, volvería a hablarle. Sasuke-kun no estaba bien.

 _12 DE ENERO, 2012_

No habían pasado sus diez días de plazo, cuando obligatoriamente tuvo que acercarse el pelinegro, pues tenían que hacer un informe en parejas y ella tuvo la suerte –o desgracia- de ser su compañera.

-Sasuke-kun. –Habló, con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda. Se sentía terriblemente nerviosa, pero no como hacía unos meses atrás. El corazón ya no le latía alocado como antes. -¿Quieres que nos juntemos en algún lugar para hacer el informe? –El pelinegro no levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

Nuevamente no había tocado su almuerzo, y solo quedaban diez minutos para entrar a clases.

-En la biblioteca. –Dijo. Sakura sintió que sus mejillas estaban calientes. No había oído la voz del pelinegro hace días, y ahora le pareció extremadamente ronca y… sexy. –Hoy, a las cinco. No te retrases, Haruno.

-S-sí, Sasuke-kun. –Respondió enrollando un mechón de cabello en su dedo, nerviosa. Se acercó un paso. Sasuke estaba sentado en su pupitre, junto a la ventana. La luz del sol hacía que su piel y sus cabellos relucieran. -¿Qué… qué lees, Sa-Sasuke-kun? –El aludido alzó ligeramente una ceja, y siguió leyendo.

Sakura esperó pacientemente una respuesta durante cinco minutos, hasta que el pelinegro resopló sonoramente.

-¿No te irás hasta que responda? –Dijo, ligeramente molesto. –Es biología marina. –Sakura notó su exasperación. El pelinegro le mostró la portada del grueso libro, sin dejar de leer.

-Ya… veo. –Murmuró. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su pupitre. Ya casi era la hora del inicio de la clase. No tenía caso intentar hablarle, al menos, en ese momento.

 _ **5:05 P.M.**_

Sakura miraba a su compañero que escribía rápidamente en su laptop.

-Limítate a hacer tu parte, Sakura. Deja de mirarme. –Ordenó, molesto, cinco minutos después. La de cabello rosado tragó saliva, sintiendo acaloradas las mejillas, al haber sido descubierta.

-S-Sí. –Respondió, ahora centrándose completamente en su informe de historia.

Dos horas después, se encontraban imprimiendo el grueso informe.

Sakura se había esforzado con su parte, pues sabía que Sasuke-kun estaba sacando mejores calificaciones de lo normal, y no quería perjudicarlo. Bueno, tampoco es que ella tuviera malas notas, de hecho, era la segunda en su clase. Naturalmente, Sasuke era el primero.

-Seguro obtenemos una calificación perfecta, ¿ne, Sasuke-kun? –Preguntó bajito.

El pelinegro asintió, en silencio, y sin siquiera mirarla.

Cuando Sakura estaba por despedirse del de los ojos negros, aquel dijo algo inesperado.

-Eres buena compañera, Haruno. –Dijo sin mirarla. –Ten cuidado volviendo a casa. –Y se marchó sin esperar respuesta.

La de cabello rosa quedó paralizada en su sitio, sintiendo que su estómago se llenaba de mariposas, por primera vez en meses.

-Sasuke-kun… -Susurró, con los ojos brillantes.

 _16 DE ENERO, 2012_

 **7:30 P.M.**

Sasuke se miró fijamente en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su habitación. Tenía ojeras, y lucía demasiado pálido. Y nada ayudaba el traje negro que se había puesto.

Le dolía la cabeza, y tenía sueño, pero esa noche no podía huir de la cena. Madre había invitado a cenar a su novio extranjero, Orochimaru. Incluso Itachi vendría esa noche.

 _-Vamos a comunicarles algo importante esta noche._ Había dicho la mujer hacía un par de días.

Sasuke tenía la sospecha de qué era lo tan importante que les iban a comunicar. No le importaba si su madre se iba a casar con Orochimaru, pues parecía un buen tipo y cuidaba bastante de Mikoto. Además, madre debía re-hacer su vida. Ya era hora de hacerlo.

Tocaron la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Pase. –Dijo, acomodándose el moño negro. La puerta se abrió, revelando a Itachi, que vestía un traje idéntico al suyo.

El mayor le sonrió cálidamente.

-Te queda bien ese traje, tonto hermano menor. –Fue lo primero que dijo, acercándose al susodicho. -¿Te ayudo con eso? –Señaló el moño. Sasuke asintió. –Orochimaru ya llegó, vine a avisarte que es hora de ir a cenar. –Comentó arreglándole también el cuello de la camisa blanca.

-Tú también te imaginas lo que quieren decirnos, ¿verdad? –Habló inexpresivo.

-Por supuesto, se veía venir. –Itachi sonrió ligeramente. –Yo estoy feliz por nuestra madre. ¿Tú qué opinas?

-No me importa quién sea mientras la haga feliz y la cuide. –Fue su escueta respuesta. El mayor sonrió.

-Ya está. ¿Vamos? –Sasuke asintió.

Diez minutos después, estaban cenando en un cómodo silencio, hasta que Mikoto habló.

-Chicos. –Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Hace unos días les dije que hoy Orochimaru y yo les comunicaríamos algo importante. ¿Lo recuerdan?

Los hermanos asintieron.

Mikoto se sonrojó. –Bueno… Orochimaru y yo… -Tragó saliva. Tenía miedo de que sus hijos no tomaran bien la noticia, sobretodo Sasuke, que estaba muy inestable últimamente.

-Mikoto y yo nos casaremos, jovencitos. –Habló el hombre de ojos dorados, sonriendo ligeramente. Tomó la mano de la pelinegra sobre la mesa.

-¡Felicidades, madre! –Dijo Itachi, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Los felicito, madre, Orochimaru-sama. –Dijo el menor, sin ninguna expresión.

La pelinegra sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

-Gracias, chicos.

-Orochimaru-san. –Habló Itachi, serio. –Cuide a nuestra madre. O tendrá que vérselas contra dos Uchiha. No somos rivales fáciles. –Advirtió. El hombre rio bajito.

-Y no olvides a la misma Mikoto, también es de temer. –Bromeó. Los mayores rieron.

-¿Y cuándo será la boda? –Preguntó Sasuke, mirando casi desinteresadamente a su madre y Orochimaru, que se miraron y sonrieron cómplices.

-El diez de octubre, muchacho. –Respondió Orochimaru. Sasuke puso las manos en puños, y contuvo la respiración, evidentemente tenso.

Apretó la mandíbula, y frunció los labios cuando un recuerdo llegó a su mente, muy nítido.

 _-¿Cuántos años tienes? –Dijo sarcásticamente, comenzando a caminar. –Tch._

 _-Voy a cumplir veintiuno. –Respondió, sonriendo. -¿Quieres saber cuándo?_

 _-Si te digo que sí, te detendrás al fin, ¿verdad? –Sasuke le miró con ligera irritación mientras suspiraba pesadamente, el rubio asintió. –Bien, dime ya. ¿Cuándo estás de cumpleaños, dobe?_

 _¿Cómo había podido enamorarse de alguien tan idiota? Sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra una pared._

 _-El diez de octubre, ¡No lo olvides, teme! –Respondió con una sonrisa triunfal._

Itachi se dio cuenta del cambio en su hermano menor.

Si bien su relación había pasado a ser una cordial durante esos meses, Sasuke aún no le contaba nada suyo. Aún le carcomía la duda de por qué Sasuke lloraba desconsolado hacía un par de meses atrás. Y también, por qué ese niñero que había tenido –Karin le había dicho quién era el famoso Naruto- era tan importante para él.

Había escuchado a Sasuke llamar al tal Naruto algunas veces en la noche, con voz dolida y anhelante. Otras veces, gritaba su nombre mientras lloraba, con rabia e infinita tristeza.

-¿Algo anda mal, Sasuke? –Preguntó Mikoto.

-No, madre. –Contestó, con voz ronca.

Pronto tendría que hablar con Sasuke.

No era estúpido. Se había dado cuenta de las ojeras, y del cansancio que cargaba el pelinegro menor. Algo le estaba pasando a Sasuke, y él iba a averiguar qué era y qué relación tenía Uzumaki Naruto con eso.

 _17 DE MARZO, 2012_

El grito asustado de Haruno Sakura alertó a profesores y estudiantes que caminaban en el patio de la escuela.

La chica se acercó corriendo a la persona que se había desmayado frente a sus ojos.

-¡¿Sasuke-kun?! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Me oyes? –Se arrodilló junto al pelinegro, y le dio ligeros golpes en la mejilla. Estaba muy, muy pálido. -¡Sasuke-kun! –Gritó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Kakashi llegó a donde se encontraban los adolescentes.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke-kun… ¡se desplomó de repente! –Explicó la de cabello rosa. -¡Hace meses que está raro, y luce cansado! –Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

-Tranquilízate, Sakura. –Habló calmado, el de cabello gris. –Vamos a llevarlo a la enfermería.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Tenía los ojos cerrados.

Estaba acostado en el suelo. Seguramente en el jardín trasero de la mansión, por el ruido de la fuente de agua. El sol le daba en la cara.

Se sentía completamente tranquilo y relajado, como si hubiese estado durmiendo horas bajo el agradable calor del sol, acompañado por la suave brisa de ese día.

De pronto sintió que le acariciaban la mejilla con delicadeza, como si al aplicar más fuerza fuese a romperse. Ese era el tipo de caricia que él le daría a alguien muy preciado para él. Alguien como Naruto. Sonrió, y abrió lentamente los ojos. Se encontró inmediatamente con los irises azules que tanto le gustaban; su sonrisa se amplió un poco.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí, dobe? –Preguntó, en voz baja, mientras el rubio seguía con la mirada fija en su rostro, y con las suaves caricias en su mejilla. Sasuke sintió el acostumbrado y agradable calorcito en el pecho. Tenía unas incontrolables ganas de abrazarle muy fuerte, y también de echarse a llorar.

Era como si no le hubiera visto en meses; como si le hubiera extrañado de forma desesperada durante horas y horas. Resopló ligeramente por sus tontos pensamientos, Naruto estaba ahí con él, siempre había estado allí, a su lado.

-Unos… -Se llevó la mano libre a la barbilla, en un gesto pensativo. -¿Quince minutos?

-¿Y por qué no me despertaste? –Las caricias en su mejilla se detuvieron.

-Me gusta verte dormir. Tu expresión es tan diferente y relajada… -Murmuró el de los ojos azules con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Sasuke sintió acalorado el rostro.

-Te encanta decir cosas vergonzosas. –Masculló, enroscando sus dos brazos en el cuello moreno, atrayendo al mayor hacia su cuerpo. El pelinegro apoyó la mejilla en el hombro del mayor. –Dobe.

-Me gusta decir la verdad. –Rio suavemente, mientras le abrazaba por la cintura. -¿A qué viene este comportamiento tan cariñoso, teme?

-¿Tengo que ser sincero? –Preguntó, bajito, con las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder.

-Por supuesto. –Respondió el rubio, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo relajadamente.

Sasuke estrujó con fuerza la tela de la camisa blanca que usaba Naruto, y tragó saliva, sintiendo que su corazón latía alocado, como era costumbre cuando se trataba de Uzumaki.

-Quería hacerlo, es todo. –Casi susurró, afianzando su agarre.

-¿Y por qué? –Preguntó, abrazándole con más fuerza también.

-P-Porque… -Cerró los ojos. No iba a tartamudear otra vez. –Porque te amo, Naruto.

Inmediatamente sintió que el otro se ponía rígido. Y eso le asustó.

-¿Naruto? –Casi susurró.

-No. –Dijo fríamente. –No me amas. Tú solo… Estás confundido, Sasuke.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos, incrédulo. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo ese dobe? ¿Y por qué estaba empezando a sentir que aquello ya había ocurrido? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho?

-¿De qué hablas? –Dijo frunciendo el ceño, con la voz levemente temblorosa. Comenzaba a sentir un vacío en el pecho, sentía que el corazón se le estaba partiendo en mil pedazos… _de nuevo._

-Estás confundido. –Afirmó, soltándose. –Eres solo un niño, no puedes decir que me amas. –Sasuke comenzó a sentirse mareado.

 _No… ¡No!_

El pelinegro entreabrió los labios, y la mirada que le dirigió al rubio, era una profundamente herida, y ahora rabiosa.

 _Otra vez ésta maldita pesadilla… en una de sus tantas versiones._

-¿Un niño…? –Masculló con los dientes apretados, fiel al recuerdo de aquella noche. Había hablado como en modo automático.

De pronto sintió que estaba viendo todo de lejos.

-Tienes recién trece años, ¿no? –Oyó decir al rubio, con cierta burla. –Ocho años menos que yo. Es imposible que me ames como dices.

Le faltaba el aire.

-¡Te odio! –Quiso gritar, pero a pesar de que sentía que movía los labios, ningún sonido salió de su garganta. -¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!

Súbitamente, se vio en su habitación, contemplando cómo el rubio se marchaba. Luego, se vio a sí mismo llorando y gritando en su cama deshecha.

Luego las imágenes de los seis meses que habían pasado desde que el rubio se había ido, comenzaron a pasar frente a él en forma fugaz.

Se vio leyendo miles y miles de libros, estudiando sin descanso; sin comer para estudiar más tiempo. Se vio gritando el nombre de Naruto en sueños, a Itachi consolándole. Vio su pelea con Sakura.

Ahora estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, no distinguía nada, ni siquiera sus propias manos. Todo estaba en completo silencio, hasta que oyó la voz de Naruto:

-Solo quería hacer bien mi trabajo. Siento que te hayas… confundido de esta manera.

Esta vez sí que pudo gritar, y también despertar.

Se sentó de golpe, mientras jadeaba. Reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba: la enfermería de la escuela.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –Oyó la voz de Sakura a su lado, giró la cabeza, y la vio con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Había estado llorando. -Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué… me pasó, Sakura? –Fue lo primero que dijo. Su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal; tenía muy seca la garganta. Se llevó una mano al cuello.

Sakura le acercó un vaso con agua. Sasuke asintió, como dándole las gracias en silencio.

-Te desmayaste en el patio. –Le respondió la de cabello rosado. –La enfermera dijo que no estabas comiendo bien, mucho menos durmiendo las horas necesarias. Ella y Kakashi-sensei concuerdan en que tienes estrés.

-Yo…

-Sasuke-kun. –Le interrumpió. –Por favor… -La chica agachó la cabeza, y le cogió una mano. –Por favor… cuídate más. Al ritmo que vas… vas a enfermarte. –Sasuke apartó bruscamente la mano.

-Me estoy cuidando. Estoy igual que siempre. –Masculló, mirándola con recelo. -¿Cuándo puedo irme de aquí?

-Himitsu-sensei dijo que puedes irte a casa luego de comer algo.

-Voy a volver a clases. –Dijo, tercamente.

-Sasuke-kun…

-No puedo quedarme atrasado ahora. –Fue tajante.

-Al menos come algo… -Murmuró la chica, llevándose una mano al pecho, mirándole preocupada.

-Hn. –Fue todo lo que "respondió". Sakura le sonrió débilmente.

-Me alegro tanto de que estés bien. –Le dijo, sincera. –Voy a volver a clases. –Avisó, caminando hacia la salida de la enfermería.

-Sakura. –Habló el pelinegro, cuando la chica estaba por salir. Ella volteó. –Gracias.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _27 DE MARZO, 2012_

-¡Te extrañaremos, baka-Naruto! –Sonrió Karui, siendo abrazada por Chouji.

El rubio le sonrió. Gaara estaba subiendo sus cosas en el coche que se había comprado hace unas cuantas semanas, con ayuda de sus hermanos.

Bee se acercó el de los ojos azules, y le abrazó brevemente.

-Imbécil, idiota, me alegra que estés re-haciendo tu vida. –Le susurró, antes de soltarle. El viejo miró amenazante al pelirrojo. -¿Ves esto, mocoso? –Le señaló su enorme puño. Gaara asintió. –Será lo que se estampará en tu cara si haces llorar a Naruto, ¿entendiste? –Amenazó.

Naruto, Karui, Chouji y Omoi rieron por la expresión que puso Gaara.

-S-Sí, Bee-san. –Balbuceó el pelirrojo. Naruto se acercó a él, y le abrazó por la cintura.

-Viejo Bee, no lo asustes. –Rio. El viejo rio también, luego le acarició fugazmente el cabello a Naruto.

-Cuídate, tonto, idiota. –Le pidió. –Cualquier cosa que necesites, estaremos aquí.

-Y espero que vengas de visita. –Dijo Omoi, con un dulce en la boca.

-Sí, sí.

Quince minutos después, Naruto y Gaara entraban al que sería su nuevo departamento.

El pelirrojo tomó por la cintura a su –hace tres meses- pareja, y le besó suavemente en los labios.

-Gracias por darme esta oportunidad, amor. –Dijo, al separarse.

Naruto forzó una sonrisa.

-Sí…

-Te amo, Naruto.

 _-Está claro, ¿no? –Los ojos negros le miraron en todo momento. Las pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron, contrastando totalmente con su ceño fruncido. –Te amo. –Soltó sin titubear. Dejando a Naruto sin aliento._

-Yo… también, Gaara. –La voz le tembló un poco.

 _Sasuke… ¿qué estarás haciendo ahora? ¿Estarás bien?_

 _VIERNES, 4 DE ABRIL, 2012_

Sakura frunció el ceño profundamente, y puso las manos en puños, sintiendo cómo el enfado corría dentro de su cuerpo.

Eran las seis de la tarde, y había tenido que ir a la escuela a buscar un libro a la biblioteca que necesitaba para una tarea. Grande fue su sorpresa, encontrar a Sasuke leyendo ávidamente un grueso libro de inglés, sentado frente a una mesa llena de libros.

La bibliotecaria le había dicho: "Ha estado leyendo sin parar desde las dos"

¡Estaba enfadadísima! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Sasuke-kun?!

¡Había estado hospitalizado hacía solo dos semanas por estrés y sobrecarga de trabajo! Se acercó, pisando fuerte, casi echando humo por la nariz, mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de pena, rabia e impotencia.

No habló. Solo se limitó a darle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, tirando al suelo al pelinegro, su silla, y un par de libros.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Uchiha Sasuke?! –Gritó, sin importarle estar en la biblioteca. Además, solo estaban Sasuke, la bibliotecaria (que la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par) y ella.

Si Sasuke-kun no iba a hacerle caso por las buenas y con palabras; le haría entender por las malas y a los golpes.

Estaba decidido. ¡No iba a dejar que Sasuke-kun se destruyera a sí mismo!

No iba a ser una cobarde, iba a dejar a un lado sus sentimientos por él. Debía actuar con la cabeza fría en esto. Pero sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo ella sola.

Por su mente, pasó el bello rostro del hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi-san, a quien había conocido hace dos semanas, cuando fue a visitar a Sasuke al hospital.

Sasuke la miró con rabia mientras se levantaba.

-¡¿Quién te crees para venir a golpearme, eh, Haruno?! –Gritó, enfurecido.

-¡Soy tu amiga! –Gritó en respuesta, dejando al otro con la boca abierta. -¡Soy tu amiga, y por eso mismo, voy a hacer que entiendas a los golpes si es necesario! ¡Deja ya esa maldita actitud! –Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Estaba tan o más enfadada que el mismo Sasuke.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Hola! Sé que he tardado mucho, muchísimo tiempo en actualizar. Solo puedo decir tres palabras: Falta de tiempo. Desde mayo estuve cargada de trabajos en la escuela, y no dejaron de explotarnos hasta que salimos de vacaciones la semana pasada. Tuve muchos problemas escribiendo el capítulo al principio, porque había perdido un poco el hilo de la historia, pero logré recuperarme.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, ya sea opinando sobre el capítulo 14, y las amenazas xD Me alegra saber que aún continúan apoyándome. Voy a esforzarme para publicar con el mismo ritmo de antes.

 **Sobre el capítulo, al principio habrán visto que decía "Parte I" y ahora les explicaré por qué. Y es porque planeo un salto de tiempo de cinco años, pero lo voy a describir poco a poco, como ocurrió en este capítulo, que fue más largo de lo normal por mi eterna tardanza.**

 **Espero que no odien a Naruto :3 él solo intenta avanzar. Y no me odien a mí por la enfermedad y el comportamiento de Sasuke. Uhm… espero que les esté gustando el rol que le estoy dando a Sakura, y les aviso desde ya, que ella no interferirá en la relación de los protagonistas, todo lo contrario. Itachi irá apareciendo de a poco, y daré a conocer el por qué Sasuke era tan receloso con su hermano.**

Ahora, los reviews de quienes no tienen cuenta:

Primero que todo, ¡Muchas gracias a todas!

Karolita: Karo-chan! Han sido muchísimas semanas… Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado ^^ Bien, respondiendo a tu comentario: También fue mi capítulo favorito, porque tuve que manejar muchas emociones y cosas. Me alegra haber logrado que sintieras algo con el cap. Sasuke está pasando por un cambio, ya no vamos a ver más al Sasuke que se sonroja por todo D: Al menos no de momento. Sakura e Itachi no dejarán que Sasuke sea un ser sin sentimientos, pero no podrán evitar que cambie. Okay, eso es todo. ¡Te espero en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por tu review.

Guest: Querida, jaja, dejaste varios reviews distintos :3 Aquí está por fin el nuevo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado, y no me odies ^^ Yo también amé el cap. 14. Habían muchos feels en él. Me alegra muchísimo que puedas sentir algo, por pequeño que sea, leyendo mi fic. Ha mí me ha pasado lo mismo, con grandes escritoras. Yo también amé el beso, y estuve terriblemente triste en el final. Espero ir trayendo tu corazón de vuelta poco a poco :S Muchas gracias por tus comentarios :D ¡Te espero en el próximo capítulo!

Romii: ¡Muchas gracias por dejar comentarios en todos los caps! :D Espero que sigas leyendo hasta el final :D

Sophie Willaerts: Hola, Sophie! Joo, lo leíste todo en un día?! Increíble! :3 Sobre todo considerando que los últimos eran bastante largos. Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo en los siguientes. ¡Te espero en el próximo capítulo! Cuídate. ^^ Saludos!

Jael H: Hola O/O Muchas gracias por comentar en tantos capítulos :D Y por decir tantas cosas buenas sobre mi fanfic y mi forma de escribir. Siento haberte enamorado tanto de la relación de Naruto y Sasuke chibi, para luego hacerte puré el kokoro. Prometo que se arreglará ^^ Me alegra haberte hecho sentir cositas mientras lo leías, ese es uno de mis objetivos C: Cuidate, y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los otros! :D ¡Te espero en el próximo capítulo!

.

.

.

Luego de subir el capítulo, prometo contestar todos los demás reviews! Sin falta, desde el cap. 14!

 **Muchísimas gracias, chicas. ¡Pasamos los 100 reviews! Algo que no me esperaba :D**

Gracias por las nuevas alertas, y favoritos.

 _ **Sobre el próximo capítulo:**_ *Tendrá el mismo título, pero con "Parte II: Caminos que se cruzan" ¿Qué teorías tienen? :D

*Trataré de publicarlo a fin de mes, o a principios de Agosto.

*Y lo más importante: ¡Despertará Kushina! :DD

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo hasta el final :D

See you!

Catty.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y quitarme la frustración del final, además de contribuir al yaoi de este fandom. Sin ánimo de lucro._

 _ ***** La imagen de portada, fue editada por mi mejor amiga. ¿A qué quedó preciosa? ¡Créditos para ella! Por la edición. _**_La imagen original fue sacada de internet, sus respectivos derechos a quien la hizo. Yo solo la uso de portada porque la encontré perfecta para el fic._**

 _Agradecimientos:_ _Para la mejor amiga que pude tener. Gracias por estar conmigo siempre, y por alentarme para seguir con esto. Y otra vez… lo siento por todo. Espero que te guste; y si lloras… puedes golpearme xD ¡Te quiero pese a todo! :D_

 _ **Como la Lluvia**_

 **Capitulo XVI:** _**Separación: ¡Salto en el tiempo!**_

 **PARTE II: ****Caminos que se Cruzan de a poco.**

 _19 DE MAYO, 2012_

Sakura corría por los pasillos de la escuela, subiendo y bajando escaleras, abriendo y cerrando puertas de las aulas por los que asomaba la cabeza buscando a Sasuke. La emoción burbujeaba en su pecho, y una enorme sonrisa bailaba en sus labios. ¡Tenía que encontrar a Sasuke-kun y contarle lo que había dicho Hiruzen-sama!

Los últimos lugares que le quedaban eran la azotea y la biblioteca. Decidió correr hacia la biblioteca, porque al ser la hora de almuerzo, Sasuke-kun debía estar estudiando y saltándose la comida otra vez, aunque ella ya le hubiese regañado un centenar de veces por ello.

Pero reconocía que Sasuke había cambiado desde su pelea del mes pasado. De hecho, ahora hablaban más que nunca, y solían estudiar juntos. Lo que Sakura aún no lograba era acompañarle en la hora de almuerzo.

Cinco minutos después, llegó a la biblioteca: Nadie estaba allí.

La de cabello rosado siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la azotea. Jadeaba, e incluso estaba un poco sudada, pero no le importaba. Sabía que Sasuke-kun sería feliz cuando le diera la noticia.

Hace un mes, Sakura le había dicho a Uchiha que se iba a esforzar para apoyarlo, porque era su amiga. Y si eso incluía matarse estudiando –más de lo normal–. Lo haría. Si Sasuke-kun quería que lo subieran a un curso superior, ella se esforzaría por seguirlo.

Hace dos semanas, había tenido una charla con el director, Hiruzen-sama. Una charla sobre sus constantes esfuerzos con Sasuke por sacar calificaciones mejores que perfectas. El anciano sonrió por la avaricia de sus alumnos, y admiró su perseverancia. Eran críos de trece años y ya sabían lo que querían.

La de ojos verdes abrió bruscamente la puerta que daba a la azotea. El viento sacudió sus cabellos.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Corrió hacia el pelinegro, que sorprendentemente, estaba comiendo, pero con un libro en la mano. -¡Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun! –Repitió emocionada. Se agachó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura? –Preguntó con un ánimo totalmente opuesto al de la muchacha. Casi con desinterés.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Se lanzó a abrazarlo. Sintió la incomodidad del otro, pero aun así no se alejó. -¡No vas a creer lo que pasó! –Se alejó y lo contempló con ojos brillantes. Sasuke comenzó a sentir curiosidad.

-No me hagas repetir la pregunta. –Masculló, y miró su obento a medio terminar. –Estoy comiendo. Apresúrate y dime lo que viniste a decir.

-Hiruzen-sama… -Sonrió emocionada. -¡Hiruzen-sama solicita que ambos hagamos pruebas para que nos pongan en un curso superior! –Chilló, alegre. El pelinegro la miró incrédulo, pero una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios; Sakura sintió que sus mejillas se encendían. –Lo máximo a lo que podemos aspirar son dos cursos, pero… Algo es algo, ¿no crees, Sasuke-kun? –Sonrió.

-Sí. –Asintió. Por primera vez en meses, sintió que algo le salía bien. –Pero… ¿cómo es que supo que queríamos estar en un curso superior? –La miró, suspicaz. La de cabello rosado rio nerviosamente.

-Eh… yo… Puede… -Miró a otro lado. –Puede que le haya dicho por qué estudiamos tanto… cuando me llamó a su oficina hace dos semanas… -Murmuró. Agachó la cabeza. –Lo siento si hice algo indebido-

-Gracias, Sakura. –El pelinegro la interrumpió. Los ojos verdes brillaron: Sasuke-kun estaba sonriendo. Un poco, pero estaba sonriendo. –Muchas gracias por todo. –Agregó, empujando levemente la frente de la chica con sus dedos índice y corazón. Ella se sonrojó.

-De nada… -Susurró. –Lo hago porque somos amigos, ¿ne? –Lo miró esperanzada.

Sasuke asintió, y Sakura no pudo ser más feliz.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _23 DE MAYO, 2012_

Gaara sonrió con ternura al ver a su pareja durmiendo con una expresión relajada y feliz: Estaba teniendo un buen sueño. El pelirrojo dejó el libro que estaba leyendo en la mesita de noche, apagó la única lámpara que iluminaba la habitación, y se acomodó en la cama, abrazando al rubio por la cintura. Al final, todo había resultado tan bien, que haber pasado por aquellos meses y días oscuros, parecía haber valido la pena, absolutamente.

Llevaban casi dos meses viviendo juntos. Sabaku no podía sentirse más feliz, tenía nuevamente a su lado a la persona que amaba con toda su alma. Aunque sabía que no podía decirse lo mismo de Naruto, al menos no ahora.

Un par de meses atrás hubiera estado segurísimo de decir que Naruto lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no ahora. No cuando había escuchado al de los ojos azules susurrar un nombre que no era el suyo mientras dormía.

-Sasuke… -Murmuró el pelirrojo con cierto resentimiento.

Aquel tipo aún estaba demasiado presente en la mente de Naruto, y eso no le gustaba para nada, pero tampoco es que pudiera decir algo, pues al momento en que Uzumaki lo aceptó como pareja, fue con la clara advertencia de que aún amaba a otro chico.

Pero Gaara se sentía cada vez más conforme con los avances que tenía su relación con Naruto. Cada vez eran menos las veces que Naruto se quedaba mudo y con la mirada perdida durante largos minutos; cada vez eran menos las veces que lo veía dibujar a escondidas al tal Sasuke –Gaara ya sabía de memoria cada rasgo en el perfecto rostro del maldito, pues Naruto tenía un cuaderno lleno de dibujos suyos–, y cada vez eran menos las veces que se alejaba bruscamente cuando se besaban.

El pelirrojo sospechaba que el rubio imaginaba al tal Sasuke cuando lo besaba –le molestaba aquello, por supuesto–, y cuando volvía a la realidad, le empujaba por la impresión, o algo así.

Sabaku suspiró aparentemente derrotado, y abrazó con más fuerza a su pareja, quedando ambos cuerpos completamente pegados. Aquel era otro tema: llevaban dos meses viviendo juntos, y casi cinco nuevamente como pareja; y aún no tenían sexo. El del tatuaje en la frente se sentía frustrado, _demasiado_. Pero no quería presionar a Naruto.

Solo que…

¡Odiaba no poder pasar de los besitos y caricias por sobre la ropa!

Gaara resopló, y se obligó a dormir. Estaba gastando su tiempo pensando en cosas irrelevantes –mentía, ¡Para él no lo eran!– como el sexo que le era negado. Cerró sus ojos, y ralentizó su respiración.

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse profundamente dormido, lo oyó.

Claramente, dolorosamente, como siempre.

- _Sasuke… Sasuke…_

Naruto lo estaba llamando.

No a él, _su novio._ Si no, que al maldito _Sasuke._

Odiaba lo cargada de sentimientos y afecto que sonaba la voz de Naruto cuando pronunciaba ese asqueroso nombre que tanto odiaba.

Cuando Gaara creyó que nada podía hacerle enojar más esa noche, el destino se burló de él.

 _-Te… amo…_ -Su voz era tan cariñosa, tan suave, que le hervía la sangre. – _Te amo… tanto… Sasuke…_

Gaara puso las manos en puños. Sin embargo, no dejó de abrazarlo.

Tal vez el destino quería burlarse de él.

O tal vez, simplemente… quería recordarle de una fría manera, que el corazón de Naruto ya no le pertenecía. Nada suyo lo hacía, ni aunque ahora mismo lo estuviera rodeando con sus brazos.

Y Gaara lo sabía. Lo sabía, pero no podía aceptarlo…

Naruto era de Sasuke.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _12 DE JUNIO, 2012_

Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban en la bonita y acogedora oficina del director Sarutobi. Ambos adolescentes se sentían realmente nerviosos, pero solo la muchacha lo demostraba, al retorcer el borde de su falda escolar con ambas manos.

La razón por la que se encontraban en la oficina de Hiruzen-sama, era para conocer los resultados de todos los exámenes que habían dado hacía una semana. Si los resultados eran favorables… los subiría un curso o dos… Si no, tendrían que seguir estudiando. Y esta vez, muchísimo más, sin detenerse hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

-Haruno-san, Uchiha-san… -El hombre los miró con una leve sonrisa paternal, iluminando el rostro ya arrugado por la edad. –Admiro su perseverancia y su avaricia me hace un poco feliz, pues me alegra que a tan temprana edad ya sepan qué es lo que quieren.

-Muchas gracias, Hiruzen-sama. –Respondió Sakura, por los dos. Sasuke únicamente estaba concentrado en escuchar "Lo lograron, muchachos" o algo parecido.

-Ahora… -El anciano suspiró mientras apoyaba los codos en su escritorio de madera, se inclinaba hacia delante y entrelazaba sus manos frente a su rostro. –A lo que nos convoca: los resultados de sus exámenes especiales.

Sakura sintió que su corazón golpeaba frenéticamente contra su pecho. Puso las manos en puños para detener el temblor que las dominaba. Sasuke no estaba en mejores condiciones, pero sabía fingir mucho mejor que Haruno.

Hiruzen sonrió.

-Lo lograron jovencitos. Consiguieron ser ascendidos dos cursos por su avanzado conocimiento y habilidades, y por todo el esfuerzo que he visto (y me han contado) que están haciendo por mejorar aún más sus calificaciones.

Sakura olvidó cómo respirar por unos segundos, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas, y una amplia sonrisa se mostró en sus labios. La de cabello rosado se giró para ver a su amigo, le sorprendió lo que encontró.

Sasuke estaba sonriendo.

Pero no era su sonrisa lo que le sorprendía. Si no, que el tipo de sonrisa que tenía, como si estuviera desafiando a alguien.

 _Usuratonkachi… mira esto. Lo logré. ¡No soy un niño!_

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _13 DE JUNIO, 2012_

Naruto caminó por las abarrotadas calles de La Nube, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza y tarareando una canción. El sol le llegaba al rostro de forma agradable.

Traía puestos unos lentes de sol, un pantalón corto negro y una camiseta naranja que ponía "Amo el ramen". Algunas chicas se le quedaban viendo fijamente cuando pasaba por al lado, otras cuchicheaban entre ellas y soltaban risitas tontas. Aquello le hacía sonreír ligeramente, porque recordaba lo celoso que se ponía el chibi-teme con chicas como esas.

Luego su expresión pasaba a ser una de tristeza.

Extrañaba a Sasuke de una forma terriblemente dolorosa. Se sentía masoquista, porque cada vez que soñaba con él, las cosas estaban bien entre ellos, podía besarlo, abrazarlo, pelear como antes, y reír juntos; pero entonces despertaba y la cruda realidad le golpeaba. Aun así, cada noche se quedaba dormido pensando en cuánto le gustaría soñar con él.

Era viernes y había quedado con Bee en la cafetería que quedaba cerca de la Hachibi. Hace tiempo que no se veían y ninguno de los dos era de lo que se conformaban con una llamada telefónica a la semana. Naruto tenía ganas de ver a Karui, Omoi y a Chouji (recién se había dado cuenta de que el "rellenito" era el mejor amigo de Shikamaru, el novio de Temari), pero la Universidad no les daba tregua a ninguno, y a Bee la pensión lo tenía bastante ocupado, ya que estaban en verano y los turistas comenzaban a llegar.

Finalmente vislumbró la cafetería donde hace unos meses había hablado con Gaara. Se acercó con pasos ansiosos. Tenía ganas de ver al viejo rapero.

El lugar estaba lleno, pero no le costó encontrar a su amigo entre la multitud parlanchina que estaba dentro del lugar. Sonrió con auténtica alegría cuando el hombre agitó la mano, saludándole.

-¡Viejo Bee! –Abrazó al hombre, y recibió unas palmadas en la espalda a cambio, antes de que se separaran. -¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Yoh, Naruto! –Sonrió, e inmediatamente comenzó a mover las manos. –Abandonado me tenías hace tiem-po. –Rapeó. Naruto rio y se sentó frente a su amigo.

-Perdona, Bee-san. Pero la Hachibi consume todo mi tiempo. –Explicó.

-Eso ya lo sé. –Rapeó. –Solo quería quejarme, ¡Yey! –Sonrió y se acomodó en su silla, su expresión se volvió ligeramente seria. –He estado bien, Naruto. ¿Y tú?

-Bien. –Suspiró. –Algo cansado, y me estreso con solo pensar que vienen los finales en unas semanas. –Le pasó las manos por el cabello.

-Lo harás bien, Naruto. Yo confío en ti. –Le revolvió el cabello paternalmente, y el rubio sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Esa frase solía decírsela su padre.

Le echaba tanto de menos…

-¿Qué te ha pasado tan de repente, mocoso? –Preguntó Bee enseguida. –Mira la cara fea y triste que has puesto.

-Solo recordaba a mi padre, es todo. –Naruto le sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Cómo va el estado de tu madre?

-Sin cambios. –Respondió el rubio, con expresión triste. –Hay veces como ésta en las que pierdo toda esperanza de que ella despierte, ¿sabes?

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, imbécil, idiota. –Bee le puso una mano sobre el hombro. –Ella va a despertar, Naruto. Confío en ella también.

-Gracias, viejo Bee… -Naruto sonrió, más animado. -¿Cómo van las cosas en la pensión?

-Bien. Hace tiempo que no llegaban tantas personas. –Sonrió. -¡Incluso unos jóvenes raperos ambulantes! Queremos hacer una canción todos juntos.

-Vaya, eso es genial, viejo. –Por fin una mesera se les acercó. Pero su aspecto no era cualquiera. Le recordaba demasiado a… _Sasuke_. Cabello y ojos negros, piel pálida, facciones suaves…

-¿Otra vez pensando en el mocoso ese? –Preguntó Bee, cuando la muchacha se coló con sus pedidos anotados, en el cúmulo de gente que estaba en la cafetería; con las mejillas sonrojadas por la fija mirada de Naruto.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Naruto, sintiendo como estúpidamente el calor le subía a las mejillas. ¿Acaso había pensado en voz alta?

-Susurraste su nombre. –Le dijo Bee, con obviedad. Naruto sintió arder el rostro. -¡No me jodas, mocoso!

-¿Qué…?

-¿Aún te gusta? –Preguntó en voz baja, inclinándose hacia el rubio.

Naruto bajó la mirada, con expresión apenada y ligeramente amargada.

-No me gusta. –Respondió. –Estoy enamorado de él.

Bee lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos, y luego solo suspiró.

-El amor no es algo que se olvide de la noche a la mañana. –Le dijo, pacientemente. –Pero ese amor es uno imposible, imbécil, idiota. –Trató de hacerle entender. –Estás con Gaara ahora, Naruto. Intenta olvidar a ese niño de una vez por todas.

-¡Lo intento! –Explotó Naruto, levantando la voz, pero sin llegar a gritar. Tiró algunos mechones de su cabello, frustrado. –Pero es tan difícil, viejo Bee… Todas las noches sueño con él, que todo está bien, que reímos juntos otra vez… Y es tan triste cuando me despierto… Porque solo en sueños puedo decirle lo mucho que lo…

-Detente. –Ordenó Bee, tajante. –Decir esas cosas no te hace bien, imbécil, idiota.

La mesera llegó con sus pedidos, mirando de reojo al rubio, que ésta vez, por su bien, decidió no mirarla. La chica se marchó, luego de decirles que disfrutaran sus alimentos y bebidas.

-¿Qué tal la vida con el mapache? –Preguntó Bee, bebiendo tranquilamente su malteada de frutilla. El viejo Bee parecía un hombre bruto y algo atemorizante –y lo era– por su aspecto físico, pero también tenía… gustos peculiares y nada asociados a su apariencia, como la malteada. A Naruto le agradaba ese contraste en la personalidad del hombre.

-No le digas así, viejo. –El rubio aun con un tinte de tristeza en la voz; llevándose un trozo de pastel de chocolate a la boca. –Estamos bien. Casi pareciera que no hemos estado separados nunca.

-Ya veo. –Fue todo lo que dijo el viejo. -¿No ha vuelto a las andadas de antes?

-No. –Naruto negó con su cabeza, y sonrió un poco. –Gaara va por buen camino nuevamente.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _17 DE JULIO, 2012_

Sakura esperó pacientemente a Sasuke sentada en uno de los mullidos sofás que había en la sala de estar. Su amigo había ido a buscar los materiales que usarían para hacer el último trabajo de manualidades de ese año.

La sirvienta pelirroja le había ofrecido algo de tomar, pero la de cabello rosado se había negado, con una suave sonrisa. La madre de Sasuke no estaba en casa a esa hora –Sakura tenía ganas de conocer a Mikoto, pero por cosas del destino, nunca podía hacerlo– y su hermano mayor iba de visita solo los fines de semana.

Luego de un par de largos minutos, Sakura oyó que Karin abría la puerta principal y que saludaba educadamente a él o la recién llegado/a. La curiosidad comenzó a bullir dentro de ella: se preguntó quién sería. A casa de Sasuke-kun solo debían ir personas importantes…o, podría ser que…

Sakura se levantó de golpe de su asiento. ¿Podría ser que Naruto-san…?

No tuvo que esperar demasiado para que sus dudas fueran aclaradas. Un muchacho joven y guapo, muy parecido a Sasuke entró a salón. Haruno olvidó cómo respirar durante unos segundos por la impresión que le causó el pelinegro. Era algo más que guapo…

-Buenas tardes. –La saludó, con una sonrisa tan bonita que la de ojos jade sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido. –Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke. –Se presentó, haciendo una leve reverencia.

Sakura lo imitó, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho.

-¡U-Un placer conocerle, Uchiha-san! M-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura… -Sus mejillas se colorearon mucho más cuando tartamudeó. –Amiga y compañera de Sasuke-kun.

-¡Ah! –El mayor le sonrió. –Sasuke me ha hablado de ti. –Sakura sintió mariposas en su estómago. Ahora sabía controlarse frente a Sasuke-kun, pero eso no significaba que no lo amara tanto o más que antes de que fueran amigos… Y saber que Sasuke-kun le hablaba sobre ella a su hermano… La hacía muy, muy feliz. –Tenía ganas de conocerla, Haruno-san.

-T-también yo… -Murmuró, avergonzada. La de ojos verdes se sentó y puso sus manos sobre su regazo; comenzó a jugar con ellas.

-¿Y dónde está mi hermano? –Preguntó Itachi, luego de unos segundos en los que ambos estuvieron en silencio. El mayor se había sentado frente a Haruno y la miraba con curiosidad.

-Dijo que iría a buscar unas cosas para nuestro proyecto de manualidades. –Respondió la chica, ya más calmada. –Debe estar por venir.

Itachi asintió.

Este era el momento perfecto para saber más de Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto. Y al ser Sakura una amiga cercana de Sasuke…

-Y… ¿eres una amiga muy cercana de Sasuke, Haruno-san? –Preguntó, cauteloso. Ya sabía la respuesta, porque Sasuke se lo había dicho, pero quería que Haruno respondiera para poder introducirla al tema.

La de cabello rosado sonrió.

-Creo que sí. –Itachi creyó que la muchachita se veía tierna con ese sonrojo que no parecía abandonar sus mejillas. –Yo me autoproclamé su amiga hace unos meses… -Rio ligeramente. –Sasuke-kun se auto-aislaba en la escuela… y yo me preocupaba –y aún lo hago– mucho por él… Entonces enfermó… pero seguía estudiando como un loco, así que fui y le di un puñetazo para que se dejara con esas tonterías de no comer por estar estudiando, o sobrecargarse aún más con tareas y libros. Desde entonces que somos más cercanos. –Resumió con una tierna sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¿tú sabes quién es Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno-san? –Fue directamente al grano, pues Sasuke podría llegar de un momento a otro, y no tendría una oportunidad como esa.

La de ojos verdes se quedó paralizada por la pregunta. Y confundida.

Según tenía entendido… Naruto-san era un amigo de la familia, o algo así. Pero ahora que recordaba, nunca le había preguntado a Sasuke-kun si lo era o no.

Pero si Itachi-san le preguntaba aquello… Significaba que no era un amigo de la familia Uchiha. Entonces… ¿quién era Naruto-san para ellos? ¿Por qué había vivido con ellos sin que Itachi-san lo supiera?

-Nunca supe si él era amigo de su familia o no, Sasuke-kun nunca me lo dijo. Y ya que usted me pregunta… me confirma que no lo es. –Intentó explicarse.

-Pero… lo conociste.

-Sí.

Itachi entrelazó sus manos, atento. Estaba cerca, lo presentía.

-¿Podrías contarme lo que sabes de él? O… ¿decirme cómo se comportaban ellos dos?

Sakura puso las manos en puños. Sentía que si le decía lo que sabía al hermano mayor de Sasuke, estaría traicionando a su amigo.

-¿Por qué quiere saber eso? –Intentaría evadir el tema hasta que Sasuke-kun volviera. Si su amigo no le había contado a Itachi-san lo del rubio, era por algo.

-Tú misma pudiste ver el preocupante estado de mi hermano menor, Sakura-san. Y sé que el causante de ello fue Uzumaki Naruto. –Dijo el pelinegro, sin despegar sus ojos negros de los verdes de la muchacha. –Solo quiero ayudarlo, como tú.

Haruno comenzó a dudar.

Si bien, Sasuke ya se había normalizado un poco con respecto a lo de la comida y las horas de sueño, aún seguía estudiando demasiadas horas para su gusto. Y la sonrisa desafiante que había mostrado el día que Hiruzen-sama les había dicho que lo habían logrado… Le hacía sospechar que el alegre rubio aún ocupaba los pensamientos y el corazón del pelinegro.

¿Qué debía hacer?

-Sakura-san. –Intentó Itachi, una vez más. Sabía que la determinación de la niña frente a él estaba flaqueando de a poco. –Si me dices lo que sabes, ambos podremos ayudar a Sasuke.

-No me corresponde a mí decírselo, Itachi-san. –Dijo apenada. –No quiero que mi amistad con Sasuke se pierda por traicionar su confianza… -Puso las manos en puños. –Suficiente hizo Naruto-san rompiéndole el corazón, enfermándole y alejándole de la música. –Masculló, sin darse cuenta de que le había dado pistas muy valiosas al Uchiha mayor.

" _Suficiente hizo Naruto-san rompiéndole el corazón, enfermándole y alejándole de la música."_ Aquella frase se repitió una y otra vez en la mente de Itachi.

 _Suficiente hizo "Naruto-san" rompiéndole el corazón._ Pensó Itachi, acomodándose en el sofá, sin mirar a la muchacha de cabello rosa. No necesitaba pensar demasiado para saber lo que significaba aquello.

Ahora el llanto desgarrador de su tonto hermano menor, su rostro extremadamente triste y sus mínimas ganas de vivir cobraban sentido. También las noches en las que despertaba llorando y llamando a gritos a ese desconocido.

-Está bien, Sakura-san. Lo entiendo. –Dijo, suspirando.

Sasuke estaba profundamente enamorado de su niñero.

Ahora la nueva pregunta era: ¿Se lo había dicho Sasuke al niñero?

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

-Es bonita. –Fue lo primero que dijo Itachi, cuando Sakura se marchó, después de cenar.

Ambos pelinegros se encontraban en el jardín de la mansión, al comienzo del pequeño bosque que estaba en él. Sasuke odiaba la fuente del jardín, nunca se acercaba ahí, e Itachi creía saber la razón: recuerdos sobre el niñero.

Sasuke se puso tenso. Sin querer, Itachi había hecho que recordara el día que conoció a Naruto.

 _Es una chica muy guapa. –Dijo una voz masculina detrás de él. Sasuke volteó en seguida. Sus ojos negros se toparon con unos azules. El muchacho rubio sonreía entre burlón y divertido. –No deberías parecer tan molesto. –Añadió. Sasuke solo lo miraba, confundido y ahora enojado. ¿Quién se creía ese extraño para venir a burlarse de él?_

 _-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó, con la voz cargada de veneno. El rubio no dejó de sonreír. Aquello lo hizo enojar aún más._

 _-Uzumaki Naruto. –Se presentó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

Sasuke suspiró, cansado.

No tenía fuerzas para enojarse consigo mismo por volver a recordar a Naruto aun cuando se lo había prohibido. Ni tenía fuerzas para intentar ignorar el agudo dolor que aún, después de meses… casi un año, no abandonaba su pecho.

Tampoco tenía fuerzas para contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, mucho menos para quitárselas con el dorso de la mano, y girar la cara para que Itachi no le viera.

Se sentía como aquella mañana en que Naruto se fue. Nada.

Antes de él era un cuerpo vacío, sin sentimientos y casi sin recuerdos felices. Las sonrisas en su rostro eran escasas… Y luego de conocerle todo había cambiado de una forma tan lenta y sutil –como cuando comienza a llover- que no se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado perdidamente de su atolondrado niñero. Sonreía cada dos segundos, se sonrojaba, reía, tenía muchos recuerdos felices… todo eso, a cambio de sentirse aún más vacío que antes, porque la persona que amaba se había ido, y con suerte lo veía como un amigo.

-¿Sasuke…? –Itachi se preocupó al ver como su hermano lloraba en silencio, con una expresión totalmente desolada y triste. –Oye…

-Sé que le preguntaste a Sakura por… Naruto. –Un nudo se formó en su garganta al decir su nombre. El pelinegro menor sentía que todo lo que había conseguido en todos esos meses, se estaba derrumbando en un par de segundos. –Los oí.

Itachi alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido. Sin embargo aquella expresión duró poco en su rostro.

-Entonces… sabrás que quiero ayudarte, tal como Sakura-san lo hace. –Dijo, tranquilamente. Fingiría que las lágrimas y la voz rota y temblorosa de Sasuke no estaban.

-Nadie puede ayudarme en esto. –Masculló el menor, cerrando los ojos con pesar.

-Si al menos me dijeras qué ocurrió para que estés así… podría intentar ayudarte, hermano. –Itachi puso una mano en hombro derecho de Sasuke, para darle ánimos.

Sasuke frunció ligeramente los labios antes de hablar.

-Es una larga historia. –Intentó evadir el tema.

-Siempre tendré el tiempo suficiente para ti, tonto hermano menor. –Sasuke sintió, por primera vez en meses, que un agradable calorcito se alojaba en su pecho. Aun así, no era la misma sensación que le provocaba Naruto.

-Uzumaki… Naruto. –Dijo con cierta dificultad y amargura. –Madre lo contrató para ser mi niñero. –Comenzó. Itachi no le interrumpió, a pesar de que ya sabía esa parte. –Nunca me hubiera imaginado que ese estúpido que se me cruzó por delante un día cualquiera, sería tan importante… -Sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, una extraña sonrisa se mostró en sus labios. Era una sonrisa feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. –Me enamoré de él… sin darme cuenta. Y es que lo hubieras visto, nii-san. –Sonrió ligeramente. –Tiene unos ojos preciosos… y su sonrisa… Me alegraba el día.

Itachi cerró los ojos, lentamente, y sonrió muy, muy débilmente. Su pobre y tonto hermanito… Hace tres segundos, sus ojos estaban vacíos, muertos. Y ahora… llenos de sentimientos; un amor tan fuerte, puro y brillante.

-Me apoyaba en todo, aunque yo no se lo pidiera. –Siguió Sasuke, con la mirada perdida. –Me despegaba de los cuadernos en la época de exámenes, me traía comida o me sacaba a dar una vuelta al jardín… Me acompañó en una presentación que hice con Sakura en la escuela… Me hizo una fiesta de cumpleaños, y una tarta con ayuda de Karin. –Relató, sin perder la pequeña sonrisa. –Me llevó de viaje por varias ciudades… y yo no podía hacer más que sonreír, y amarle más cada día. –La voz se le quebró, y comenzó a temblar ligeramente. –Na… Naruto aún no olvidaba completamente a su ex, y resulta que lo encontramos en Konoha, una de las ciudades que visitamos. Cuando él fue a buscarlo… fue la primera vez que pude reconocerme a mí mismo que amaba a mi niñero. Naruto lo rechazó, y me sentí muy feliz. Luego regresamos… y solo quedaban dos semanas para que el contrato terminara. –Puso las manos en puños. –La noche antes de que Naruto se tuviera que ir, discutimos un poco, porque yo no quería que se fuera… Y él por algún motivo quería irse lo más rápido posible.

Itachi lo escuchó con atención. Ahora venía lo importante.

-Entonces lo besé. –Confesó Sasuke, en voz baja. Itachi abrió los ojos más de lo acostumbrado por la sorpresa. ¡¿Que Sasuke, qué?! –Al principio se quedó quieto, y me alejé. Pero… luego él también me besó. –Sasuke se abrazó a sí mismo, y escondió la cabeza en sus piernas.

Itachi lo miró boquiabierto. De haber estado bebiendo algo lo habría escupido. Entonces…

¿Eso significaba que el niñero también se había enamorado de Sasuke? ¿…Entonces por qué tanto sufrimiento? Aunque comprendía el por qué Uzumaki se había ido. Sasuke aún era un niño.

-Fue… -Sasuke suspiró. –El momento más feliz de mi vida. –Confesó. –Hasta que se alejó, y me preguntó por qué lo había hecho. Fue ahí cuando le dije que lo amaba, y todo se fue a la basura. Peleamos, y Naruto me dijo que todo lo que había hecho había sido porque quería hacer bien su trabajo, y que yo no podía amarlo como decía, porque solo soy un niño. –Dijo con amargura.

Itachi no sabía qué decir, por primera vez en su vida.

Estaba un poco confundido. Naruto parecía estar enamorado de su hermano… hasta le había besado. Pero… ¿por qué le había dicho cosas tan horribles a Sasuke?

" _..Yo no podía amarlo como decía, porque solo soy un niño."_

 _Niño._

¡Por eso! …Ahora entendía todo.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejar todo como estaba o decirle lo que creía a Sasuke?

-¿No dices nada, nii-san? –Murmuró el menor. -¿También crees que soy patético? ¿O encuentras asqueroso que ame a otro chico?

-Sasuke… -Dijo en voz baja. -¿Nunca tomaste en cuenta el motivo por el cual Naruto te besó?

Sasuke sintió una punzada en el pecho. Sus labios se entre abrieron y su corazón comenzó a latir alocado. _¿Qué estaba diciendo Itachi?_

-No… -Dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Yo creo… -Itachi dudó. –Que él…

El corazón de Sasuke latía alocado.

-También está enamorado de ti, tonto hermano menor. –Itachi lo miró directo a los ojos cuando habló. –Y que te dijo todo eso para que lo olvidaras… porque hay una diferencia de edad muy grande entre ustedes.

Pero Sasuke no escuchaba nada más que los latidos acelerados de su corazón rebotando por todas partes.

 _Naruto… ¿también me ama…?_

Puso las manos en puños. _¡Basta!_ Se gritó a sí mismo. _¡Itachi no entendía nada!_

-Imposible. –Le dijo, con voz ronca. Su voz estaba cargada de amargura y resentimiento. Sin embargo, no podía detener las malditas mariposas que aleteaban furiosas en su estómago y se odió por ello.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _22 DE AGOSTO, 2012_

Jiraiya corrió escaleras abajo para contestar el teléfono. ¡Se había quedado dormido terminando su último libro! Seguramente era la editorial… ¡Llevaba media hora de retraso para la reunión!

-¡Joder! –Gritó, ¡tenía que llegar a tiempo! El teléfono llevaba sonando un buen rato, y temía que fuera la última vez que intentaran comunicarse con él.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando alcanzó a descolgar el teléfono.

-¿Diga? –Habló con la voz agitada por la carrera. Se inclinó y apoyó la mano libre en una de sus rodillas. No quería aceptarlo… pero se estaba volviendo viejo.

-¿Jiraiya? –El de cabello blanco sonrió inmediatamente al reconocer la voz de su mejor amigo. –Hasta que al fin contestas, por Dios.

-¡Orochimaru! –Dijo emocionado. –Hace tanto tiempo que no sabía de ti… ¿Cómo estás?

-De maravilla. –Respondió el de los ojos ambarinos. -¿Y ustedes?

-Bien, trabajando todo el día. –Jiraiya suspiró. –Anoche terminé mi nuevo libro.

-Vaya, lo leeré apenas tenga tiempo. Aunque… no es otro de esos libros sucios, ¿verdad, Jiraiya? –El aludido sonrió travieso.

-Puede que algún día me lo agradezcas. Son educativos. –Bromeó el peliblanco. Rio a carcajadas cuando su amigo chasqueó la lengua.

-Tú nunca cambias, Jiraiya… -Dijo, resignado. Jiraiya imaginó que Orochimaru estaba negando con su cabeza, como siempre hacía cuando le decía que era un caso perdido. –Eres un caso perdido.

-Imaginé que dirías eso. –Sonrió. –Bueno, bueno. Ahora dejemos atrás las preguntas de cortesía. ¿Para qué me llamabas, amigo?

-¿Acaso no puedo llamarte para saber cómo estás? –Dijo el de cabello negro, divertido.

-Estás demasiado contento para ser tú, Orochimaru. –Jiraiya recordó que estaba atrasado, sin embargo no se movió. En la editorial sabían cómo era… hasta apostaba que le habían dicho que la reunión era dos horas antes, para que estuviera listo. –¿Ocurrió algo?

-Voy a casarme, Jiraiya. –Dijo Orochimaru, tranquilamente y con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. Estaba contento, pues quería a Mikoto y ya casi era la fecha tan esperada. –Y quiero que seas el padrino. –Al otro lado de la línea solo había silencio. Orochimaru supo que Jiraiya necesitaba unos cuantos segundos para procesar la noticia; se los concedió.

-N-No… ¡No puedo creerlo! –Gritó el peliblanco, emocionado. -¡Joder, te lo tenías bien guardado, bastardo! –Rio un poco. -¿Cuándo te casas? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –Dijo todo eso sin detenerse para respirar.

-De a poco, Jiraiya. –Le dijo el pelinegro, como un padre que calma a un hijo revoltoso. –Me caso el diez de octubre.

-Para el cumpleaños de Naruto… -Comentó Jiraiya, sonriendo.

-¿En serio? –Orochimaru sonrió. -¿Cómo está ese interesante niño?

-Bien, estudiando en la Hachibi. –Respondió, orgulloso de su ahijado. –Estuvo trabajando de niñero durante las vacaciones, para una familia súper importante del Valle. Tú debes conocerlos, hablo de los Uchiha. –Jiraiya frunció ligeramente el ceño, al no recibir respuesta por parte de su amigo. -¿Qué pasa, Orochimaru?

-¡Ja, esto es lo que llaman destino! –Fue lo primero que dijo el otro, riendo. -¡Me casaré con Uchiha Mikoto! Apuesto a que Naruto es ese niñero del que se habla tanto por esa casa…

-¡Qué coincidencia! –Jiraiya caminó hasta el sofá y se tumbó. –Entonces conoces a Sasuke-kun…

-Sí… Es el hijo menor de mi prometida. –Respondió Orochimaru, con tono distraído, pues un recuerdo le llegó a la mente.

 _Orochimaru caminaba hacia el tocador de las visitas, con una sonrisa leve en los labios. Le encantaba Mikoto, era tan dulce, preocupada, valiente e inteligente… Si quisiera hablar de ella podrían pasar días y no acabaría. Los hijos de Mikoto estaban por bajar al comedor para comenzar la cena en donde les comunicarían de su compromiso._

 _El de ojos ambarinos tenía que reconocerlo: estaba un poco nervioso sobre cómo podría ser la reacción de los pelinegros, porque si era negativa, Mikoto dudaría en casarse con él, ya que para ella sus hijos estaban primero. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban tanto de ella, pero ahora le provocaba cierto temor a perderla._

 _Para llegar al tocador, debía pasar por un pasillo que estaba cerca de las habitaciones de las sirvientas de la casa. Oyó voces al final del pasillo._

 _-¿Has visto las ojeras del joven Sasuke? –Decía una voz femenina, preocupada. Orochimaru detuvo su andar, para prestar atención a la conversación. No era de buena educación hacerlo, pero le preocupaban también los hijos de Mikoto._

 _-Sí, las he visto. –Contestó una segunda voz; también femenina y preocupada. –Anoche lo oí gritar._

 _-Me pregunto qué es lo que aparece en sus pesadillas para que le deje tan mal, al pobre._

 _-Creo que están relacionadas con su niñero._

 _-¿Con Na-?_

 _-¡No lo nombres! –Siseó la segunda voz, susurrando. –Itachi-sama nos dijo que está prohibido decir ese nombre._

 _-¿Acaso_ él _le hizo algo al joven Sasuke? ¿Sabes algo al respecto, Karin?_

 _-Sasuke-san está así desde que su niñero se fue. Le afectó demasiado… se le notaba que lo quería un montón. –Respondió Karin._

 _-Es cierto… -La primera voz se oía apenada. –Sasuke-san había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes gracias a… bueno, ya sabes. Era aún más posesivo que con Itachi-sama… incluso llegué a creer que Sasuke-san… estaba o aún está, enamorado de… Na-_

 _-¡Maki! –Karin volvió a interrumpir a la otra chica. Esta vez parecía un poco alterada. -¡No digas esas cosas! Alguien podría oírte…_

 _-Pero, Karin… ¿acaso tú no lo crees también? Porque no le veo otra razón a su grave estado… Y sumémosle las miradas tan llenas de… -Maki se oía algo pensativa. -¿Devoción? …Sí. Esa es la palabra; que el joven le daba a tú-sabes-quién._

 _-Yo… también lo creo, Maki. Una vez Sasuke-san se puso celoso de mí, porque_ él _me llamaba "Karin-chan"._

 _Maki suspiró. –Pero… ¿quién no se enamoraría de ya-sabes-quién? ¡Él es tan lindo y amoroso…!_

 _Orochimaru frunció el ceño. Así que esa era la razón del nuevo comportamiento del hijo menor de Mikoto. Qué interesante era Sasuke-kun._

 _Parecía tan frío… y resultaba que era así porque había perdido a su amor._

 _¿Quién sería ese niñero que había logrado entrar al corazón de un niño tan complicado y cerrado?_

-¿Orochimaru? –La voz de Jiraiya lo devolvió a la realidad. -¡Hey! ¿Estás ahí?

-S-sí… lo siento, me distraje. –Se disculpó.

-Me di cuenta. –Respondió Jiraiya, sarcástico. –Esa era la quinta vez que te hablaba y seguías sin decir ni pío. ¿Qué te había ocurrido?

 _-Orochimaru-san. –Habló Itachi, serio. –Cuide a nuestra madre. O tendrá que vérselas contra dos Uchiha. No somos rivales fáciles. –Advirtió. Orochimaru rio bajito, aún un poco nervioso._

 _-Y no olvides a la misma Mikoto, también es de temer. –Bromeó. Todos rieron, menos Sasuke. El de ojos ambarinos miró de reojo al pelinegro menor. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la conversación de las sirvientas._

 _-¿Y cuándo será la boda? –Preguntó Sasuke, mirando a Orochimaru y Mikoto, que a su vez se miraron, con sonrisas cómplices._

 _-El diez de octubre, muchacho. –Respondió Orochimaru, alegremente. Pero luego ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, curioso. Sasuke se había puesto tenso de repente. ¿Qué le pasaba?_

 _Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, y frunció los labios. Tenía la mirada perdida._

 _Todos se dieron cuenta del cambio en la postura y la actitud del menor._

 _-¿Algo anda mal, Sasuke? –No tardó en preguntar Mikoto._

 _-No, madre. –Contestó, con voz ronca._

 _Orochimaru estrechó los ojos. Perspicaz._

 _¿Qué tenía esa fecha de importante o dolorosa para él?_

Orochimaru entendió al fin.

" _-¿Y cuándo será la boda? –Preguntó Sasuke, mirando a Orochimaru y Mikoto, que a su vez se miraron, con sonrisas cómplices._

 _-El diez de octubre, muchacho. –Respondió Orochimaru, alegremente. Pero luego ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, curioso. Sasuke se había puesto tenso de repente. ¿Qué le pasaba?"_

"– _Me caso el diez de octubre._

 _-Para el cumpleaños de Naruto… -Comentó Jiraiya._

 _-¿En serio? –Orochimaru sonrió. -¿Cómo está ese interesante niño?_

 _-Bien, estudiando en la Hachibi. –Respondió, orgulloso de su ahijado. –Estuvo trabajando de niñero durante las vacaciones, para una familia súper importante del Valle. Tú debes conocerlos, hablo de los Uchiha."_

" _-… Incluso llegué a creer que Sasuke-san… estaba o aún está, enamorado de… Na-"_

Enamorado de Naruto.

Orochimaru quiso reír. ¡Así que era Naruto-kun quién había logrado derretir el hielo del corazón de Sasuke-kun!

-No pasa nada, solo recordé algo. –Respondió, sonriendo. Ya sabía qué hacer.

Él quería ver feliz a Mikoto. Y últimamente, se le veía preocupada por culpa de Sasuke-kun.

Lo que tenía enfermo y triste a Sasuke-kun era la partida de Naruto-kun.

-Ya…

-Oye, Jiraiya. Tu ahijado también está invitado a la boda.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _03 DE OCTUBRE, 2012_

-Gaa-chan. –Se quejó Naruto, alargando la "a" del chan, abrazándose al cuello de su novio. -¡Por favor!

-Naruto, no quiero ver esa ridícula película de ninjas otra vez. –Dijo el pelirrojo, sin dejar de caminar. El rubio hizo un mohín infantil, que le hacía parecer un niño berrinchudo.

-¡Pero si no es la misma! ¡Es la tercera! –Alegó el de ojos azules.

Por primera vez en meses, ambos tenían tiempo libre para poder salir a una cita. La Universidad solía quitarles todo su tiempo; y Gaara estaba seguro de que si no fuera porque vivían juntos no se verían jamás.

El plan era salir a caminar un rato –era un día hermoso, y caluroso– ir a comer algo, y luego ir al cine. Ya habían hecho las primeras dos, y ahora caminaban cogidos de la mano hacia su último destino. El problema, era que Gaara quería ver una película de terror, y Naruto una de ninjas.

-Será igual de aburrida. –Respondió el pelirrojo, sonriendo ligeramente. Sabía que de una forma u otra terminaría viendo la estúpida película de ninjas, pero quería hacer enojar un rato a su novio.

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso de mi saga favorita! –Naruto le soltó la mano, y lo miró enojado. –Aburridas tus tontas películas de terror. ¡En todas aparece lo mismo! ¡Y al comienzo siempre se están mudando a una casa con espíritus!

-Tch. ¿Qué sabes, Naruto? Apenas logras ver treinta minutos… -Se mofó el de ojos turquesa.

-¡Sí he visto más de treinta minutos de una película de terror! –Naruto hizo un puchero. Gaara se acercó para besarlo, pero Uzumaki retrocedió, sonriendo travieso durante unos segundos, antes de volver a su rabieta. -¡Vi una completa!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál? –Gaara alzó una ceja. -¿Y en qué momento? –Dijo burlón.

-¡Grave encuentro! ¡Y si no me crees pregúntale a…! –Y súbitamente calló. Su rostro perdió color y expresión. Tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Naruto…? ¿Qué te pasa? –El pelirrojo le puso las manos en los hombros. Lo sacudió ligeramente.

-No es nada… -Susurró, apenado. _¡Y si no me crees pregúntale a Sasuke!_

-Naruto… sé que mientes. –Gaara tomó el rostro de su pareja con ambas manos, y obligó al rubio a mirarle a los ojos. -¿Qué recordaste?

-A… Sasuke… -Murmuró Uzumaki, mirando hacia otro lado. Gaara frunció los labios, y se alejó del rubio, poniendo las manos en puños.

¿Por qué ese tipo siempre tenía que salir en la conversación?

-Kh… -Resopló Sabaku. ¡¿Por qué demonios Naruto no podía olvidarlo y ya?!

Se formó un silencio pesado. Gaara casi podía tocar la tensión que había entre ellos.

Segundos después, el celular de Naruto comenzó a sonar.

El rubio frunció el ceño, y luego puso una expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, aún algo cabreado. -¿Quién es?

-Es del hospital.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Sakura había ido al centro de la ciudad en busca de un regalo para una prima suya que estaba de cumpleaños la próxima semana. Llevaba media hora caminando, y hacía mucho calor, por lo que decidió tomar un descanso y comprar un helado.

Quería hacerle un buen regalo a su prima. Ella adoraba los libros de ficción y la música de los noventa. Mientras estaba en la fila para comprar su helado, pensó en Sasuke.

Su amigo le había dicho que le había contado todo a Itachi, y le había agradecido por no haberle contado nada a este último.

La de cabello rosado se mordió el labio inferior. Naruto-san… ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Pensaría en Sasuke-kun? …Seguro que sí.

Sasuke-kun le había contado lo de la noche antes de que Naruto-san se marchara, incluso lo del beso que el rubio le había dado a su amigo –lo que la había puesto un poco celosa; pero solo un poco, pues ella ya los había visto mirarse como los dos estúpidos enamorados que eran–. Sakura no se creía ninguna de las cosas que Naruto-san le dijo a su amigo. Era imposible que todo lo que había hecho por Sasuke-kun fuese para hacer bien su trabajo.

Eran demasiadas molestias.

Y las miradas… el cariño con el que lo trataba… la dedicación que había puesto en la fiesta de cumpleaños… Y el beso que compartieron.

Tenía miedo de decirle a Sasuke-kun lo que pensaba.

Que Naruto-san estaba enamorado de él.

Sakura suspiró ligeramente. Faltaba solo una persona para que fuera su turno. Cinco minutos después, la de cabello rosado caminaba hacia una librería en el centro de la ciudad, la más famosa y costosa del lugar. _Nohara Books._

Le agradaba la dueña del local, Rin-san, pues era una mujer muy amable y alegre.

Sakura entró a la librería y se fue a la sección de ficción. Estuvo buscando un buen libro durante media hora, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

La de ojos jade volteó y se sorprendió de encontrar allí al hermano de su mejor amigo.

-Itachi-san… -Saludó, sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. El Uchiha mayor era demasiado guapo para la salud mental de Haruno.

-Buenas tardes, Sakura-san. –La chica sintió que sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento. ¡Se habían convertido en gelatina! –Te vi entrar en este pasillo hace un buen rato… -Sonrió un poco. -¿Qué tipo de libro buscas? Podría ayudarte.

-Eh… -Sakura tragó saliva disimuladamente. –Busco uno que sea de ciencia ficción, principalmente. Pero debe ser de misterio y romance también.

-Ya veo. Algo más actual. –Murmuró Itachi. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. -¿Has escuchado del libro _Divergente_? Lo publicaron el año pasado y creo que reúne esas características… Una amiga me habló de él.

-No había oído sobre él… pero creo que confiaré en ti, Itachi-san y en tu amiga. –Sakura sonrió ligeramente, en agradecimiento. –Ya estoy demasiado cansada como para seguir buscando más libros. ¡Y aún debo ir a comprar un disco con música de los 90's!

-¿De quién son esos gustos tan particulares, Sakura-san? –Itachi observó los brillantes ojos verdes. Esa chiquilla era muy linda, y apostaba a que cuando creciera un poco más, le lloverían los pretendientes. ¿Estaría su tonto hermanito entre esos pretendientes? Se notaba que Sakura-san quería a Sasuke, pero… para su hermano no había nadie más que Uzumaki Naruto.

-De mi prima. Mañana es su cumpleaños. –Explicó Haruno.

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte a comprar el disco. Podría ayudarte. –Se ofreció el mayor. Aunque no tenía muy claro por qué lo había hecho. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos brillantes de esperanza.

-¡Sería de gran ayuda, Itachi-san! ¡Muchas gracias! –Habló con la alegría tiñendo su voz; luego hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Itachi se dijo a sí mismo que no le haría mucho daño dejar acumulado un poco de trabajo ese día.

Si se apoyaba en la de cabello rosado… Seguro que lograrían sacar adelante a su hermano.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _4 DE OCTUBRE, 2012_

Naruto se bajó del bus lo más rápido que pudo. Ese día estaba lloviendo torrencialmente, pero no le importó mojarse.

Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. El terminal de buses de Konoha quedaba a diez minutos del hospital donde estaba su madre.

El día anterior, en su cita con Gaara, lo habían llamado del hospital para avisarle que su madre… ¡había despertado!

No había podido dormir por la emoción. Sentía que su corazón explotaría de felicidad en cualquier momento. Quería verla… abrazarla, escuchar su voz… Su risa.

La echaba tanto de menos…

Tsunade no obaa-chan y Ero-sennin ya estaban con ella, y le habían contado con mucha delicadeza todo lo que había pasado, y cuanto tiempo llevaba en coma.

Naruto quería ir y abrazar a su madre, además de decirle que aún lo tenía a él. Que no estaba sola, que aún quedaba alguien de la familia que ella había formado con su padre.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado cuando visualizar el hospital a unos doscientos metros de distancia. La emoción burbujeaba en su pecho y estómago.

Una enorme sonrisa de felicidad bailaba en sus labios.

 _¡Mamá…!_

 _Mamá._

 _Mamá._

Por fin, cruzó la puerta principal del hospital. Murmuró un rápido "Buenos días" a la recepcionista y comenzó a correr otra vez, hasta llegar al ascensor, donde caminó de un lado hacia el otro, impaciente.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la habitación 475.

Abrió la puerta de par en par y lo primero que vio, fue a Ero-sennin dormido en una silla junto a la cama donde descansaba su madre. No había rastro de Tsunade no obaa-chan. El corazón de Naruto latía alocadamente. _Su madre estaba ahí. ¡Y podría despertar en cualquier momento!_

Naruto se acercó a la cama y tomó con delicadeza la mano de su madre. Estaba tibia.

Sus ojos azules se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, que silenciosas, recorrieron sus bronceadas mejillas. Llevó la mano de Kushina hasta sus labios.

-Mamá… -Susurró, con una pequeña sonrisa. –Apresúrate y despierta… Por favor.

Pero no hubo respuesta, ni el mágico despertar o movimiento de dedos de película que Naruto muy en el fondo de su corazón esperaba. Pasó una hora parado junto a la cama de la pelirroja, sin soltar su mano y sin dejar de sentirse maravillado por la calidez de esta.

Más tarde, Jiraiya despertó y entonces Naruto supo por qué su madre aún seguía dormida: la habían sedado, porque al enterarse de la muerte de Minato y Shizuka, además de que había estado en coma tantos años sin poder estar junto a Naruto, se había trastornado hasta el punto de casi tener un ataque al corazón.

Según Jiraiya, Tsunade confiaba en que cuando Kushina viera que Naruto estaba bien y que no le guardaba rencor por haber estado en coma, le quitarían un poco del peso de la culpa y la tristeza que cargaba en sus hombros.

-¿Qué tal el viaje desde la Nube? –Preguntó Jiraiya, unos minutos después de explicarle al rubio la actual situación de su madre. El peliblanco quería cambiar de tema rápidamente, pues al contarle a Naruto lo que había pasado, las imágenes de una enloquecida y dolorosamente triste Kushina, se le venían a la mente. Su llanto desgarrador…

-Se me pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo único que quería era llegar. No pude dormir en el bus por la emoción. –Explicó el rubio, rascándose la nuca. –Pero… parece que voy a tener que esperar un poco más para hablar con ella. –Miró con tristeza y ligera decepción a su madre.

-Tranquilo, mocoso. Ya lleva un par de horas dormida, no va a tardar en despertar. –Jiraiya forzó una sonrisa, para consolar a su ahijado.

Estuvieron sumidos en un anormal silencio (ambos son tan habladores que es extraño que algo así se dé entre ellos) hasta que Jiraiya recordó la invitación de Orochimaru para Naruto.

-Na, Naruto. –Llamó la atención del de ojos azules, que se estaba quedando dormido en la silla donde estaba sentado.

-¿Qué pasa, Ero-sennin? –Naruto se talló los ojos. El cansancio estaba por hacerle caer dormido. Todo lo que no había descansado en el bus, le estaba pasando factura.

-Un viejo amigo mío va a casarse el diez. –Comenzó. Naruto lo miró con ligero interés. -¿Crees que estarás disponible para esa fecha? ¿Y aquí en Konoha?

-Te refieres… ¿al diez de octubre? ¿Se casará para mi cumpleaños? –Jiraiya asintió. –Eh… -Naruto suspiró. –Creo que sí estaré en Konoha para ese día. Quiero estar con mi mamá. No te preocupes, Ero-sennin. No pasa nada porque no pasen este cumpleaños conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Orochimaru dijo que estás invitado, por eso te decía. Además, la boda será por la tarde. Podemos celebrar tu cumpleaños más temprano, es todo.

-Ah… ¿Orochimaru era el tío de Kimimaro? –Quería asegurarse. Aunque su corazón ya se encontraba dando volteretas en alguna parte de su pecho, alimentado por la emoción y la ilusión que comenzaban a crecer en su interior.

-¡Sip! El mismo. –Contestó Jiraiya, jovialmente. -¿Y qué dices, irás?

Pero Naruto no oía nada más que los furiosos latidos de su corazón rebotando en todas partes. Orochimaru estaba comprometido con la madre de Sasuke.

Si iba a esa boda… _podría verlo._

-Yo… no lo sé. –Dudó.

¿Sería lo mejor ir a esa boda? No quería destruir todo lo que había conseguido en todos esos meses. Y tampoco quería confundir a Sasuke otra vez.

-No conozco a esa gente. –Fue su excusa.

-¡Claro que los conoces! Orochimaru se va a casar con la mamá de Sasuke. –Explicó Jiraiya, frunciendo el ceño. Algo le estaba escondiendo. Naruto siempre quería ir a los lugares donde había fiesta y comida.

Naruto cerró los ojos un momento.

-Ero-sennin… no quiero ir. –El rubio suspiró. No le quedaba nada más que decir la verdad.

-¿Por qué? –Hizo la pregunta que el de ojos azules no quería responder.

-Sasuke y yo… la última vez que hablamos no quedamos en buenos términos. –Dijo mirando hacia otro lado, triste. –Es por eso que no quiero ir.

-Oh… -Fue todo lo que pudo decir Jiraiya. Le sorprendía lo que le había dicho el de los ojos azules. –Sasuke-kun y tú parecían tan unidos… que me es imposible pensar que podrían tener un tipo de pelea diferente a esos jueguecitos suyos.

-Lo sé. –Susurró Naruto. –Ero-sennin, si no te importa… me pondré a dormir. Estoy cansado.

-De acuerdo. Yo iré a casa a darme un baño y a comer algo mientras tanto. –Respondió el escritor.

Naruto asintió y cerró los ojos.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Unos suaves labios acariciaban los suyos con calma. El viento sacudía levemente los cabellos negros y ligeramente largos que no eran prisioneros del agarre de su mano posada en la nuca de la persona que besaba con dulzura, y un extremo cariño que le hacía doler el corazón.

Había añorado tanto tenerle así. Tan cerca, y sin problemas… como antes.

-Sasuke… -Suspiró su nombre en medio del tranquilo beso que compartían. –Te he echado tanto de menos, teme. Ya no soportaba la idea de no verte más. –Confesó, abrazando con fuerza al menor. –Sé que la última vez que nos vimos te dije cosas terribles… pero nada de eso era verdad. Créeme, por favor. Yo solo quería protegerte… porque te amo.

Naruto vio en cámara lenta, como Sasuke se alejaba de su rostro. La expresión que tenía el rostro pálido era una de profundo rencor y amargura.

-No te creo. –Cada palabra fue como una daga enterrándose en su pecho, destrozando su corazón lenta y dolorosamente. –Lo único que querías era hacer bien tu trabajo. Nunca me quisiste, ni siquiera como amigo. No pienses que voy a creer esa estupidez de que me amas.

El rubio retrocedió dos pasos, tambaleándose como un borracho; y con la mano derecha puesta sobre el lugar de su pecho donde estaba su corazón. Sentía un dolor agudo en esa zona.

Quería llorar y gritar. Incluso las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Se sintió vacío. Lo único que había en su pecho era dolor.

 _Así debió haberse sentido él._

-Sasuke… por favor. –Suplicó, en un lastimero susurro.

-No. No quiero verte más, Uzumaki. Ya te lo había dicho antes. Márchate y déjame en paz. –El pelinegro lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Los ojos negros que tanto amaba, y que solían dirigirle miradas llenas de cariño y devoción, ahora solo le transmitían odio y rencor.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las morenas mejillas del de los ojos azules. Todo esto era su culpa… por no haber sido más valiente. Por no haber aceptado sus sentimientos y los de Sasuke. Por haberle destruido el corazón a la persona que amaba, y que también le amaba a él.

-Sasuke… -Intentó una vez más. -¿Qué estás diciendo? No puedes haber dejado de am…

-Estoy diciendo que ya no te amo. –Dijo, gélidamente. Atravesando el ya destruido corazón del rubio. –Y sí. Pude dejar de amarte, Naruto. Porque ya ha pasado un año desde que te fuiste dejándome con el corazón hecho trizas.

Naruto se sintió morir.

 _Es cierto. Ya ha… pasado un año._

De pronto se vio solo y en un lugar completamente a oscuras.

Las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas.

-¡Sasuke! –Gritó, con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! Por favor… ¡Por favor vuelve! –Naruto se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia cualquier dirección en ese oscuro lugar, con las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas. -¡Sasuke!

Pero nadie contestó.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

-¿Naruto? –Aquella voz delicada y femenina, y muy conocida, se oía un poco lejana. Naruto no quería moverse, no quería hablar. Ni siquiera se sentía con ganas de vivir.

Sasuke lo odiaba. No podría verlo nunca más.

Y todo por culpa de su cobardía.

Un nudo terriblemente doloroso se formó en su garganta, y las lágrimas siguieron corriendo por sus mejillas. Por fin, un sollozo logró salir de su boca.

Lo amaba tanto… que aún después de un año… seguía pensando en él cada día, cada hora… cada segundo que pasaba.

-Naruto… -Una mano se posó con suavidad en su cabeza, y comenzó a acariciar con ternura su cabello. –Mi niño… ya va a pasar.

Seguramente era Tsunade no obaa-chan.

No tenía ganas de abrir los ojos y ver que Sasuke no estaba ahí con él. Ya no tenía la energía suficiente para fingir que estaba bien.

-Quien te haya hecho llorar lo va a pagar caro'ttebane. Yo te defenderé.

Durante cinco segundos, Naruto olvidó cómo respirar.

Las suaves caricias en su cabello aún seguían. Todo ocurría muy lentamente.

El corazón de Naruto latía desbocado. Quería abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza; para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Pero estaba paralizado. Las lágrimas y los sollozos se habían detenido inmediatamente al oír aquella muletilla tan característica de su…

-Mamá… -Susurró, con la voz ronca. Aún no desaparecía el nudo en su garganta.

Por fin pudo abrir los ojos. Lentamente, con el corazón saltando de felicidad en su pecho, alzó la cabeza. Durante los tres segundos que tardó en enderezarse, una suave brisa entró por una de las ventanas abiertas, moviendo hermosamente algunos mechones rojos.

Como en un cuento, oyó el trinar de algunos pájaros y el sol dio con fuerza en la habitación.

Ahí estaba su madre. Mirándole con una mezcla de ternura, consuelo y enojo.

Tan hermosa como la recordaba. Tan… familiar.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho. El nudo se hizo más insoportable. Y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Pero esta vez, eran de felicidad.

No supo cómo, pero en menos de medio segundo, se encontraba abrazando el frágil, pero cálido cuerpo de su madre.

-Por fin despiertas'ttebane. –Oyó la voz risueña, y el cálido aliento chocó en su oreja.

Naruto rio. Lentamente al principio, hasta que la suave risita se trasformó en carcajadas. Se abrazó con fuerza a la mujer de cabello rojo, pero sin hacerle daño.

-Eso debería decirlo yo'dattebayo. –Dijo, con una enorme sonrisa extendiéndose en sus labios. Los ojos azules se cerraron suavemente, mientras un suspiro salía por entre sus labios.

 _-¡Si no existe el "dattebane" no habrá "dattebayo", ¿me oyes, Tsunade no obaa-chan?!_

 _-Naruto…_

 _-No volveré a hablar de esa manera hasta que mamá vuelva. ¡Es una promesa'datte…! –Naruto calló. Pero segundos después, carraspeó y se corrigió. -¡Es una promesa!_

Pero ahora su madre había vuelto.

¡Su madre había despertado al fin!

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _10 DE OCTUBRE, 2012._

-¡Qué bien te ves, Orochimaru! –Jiraiya codeó amistosamente a su amigo de la adolescencia. El de cabello negro rio suavemente y abrazó a su amigo por los hombros y comenzaron una conversación trivial.

La novia aún no salía de su habitación, pero no debía faltar mucho, porque todos los invitados estaban sentados y esperando.

La mansión de los Uchiha era preciosa. Y por la forma en la que estaba decorada, parecía aún más bella. Tsunade sonrió ligeramente.

Casi podía imaginarse a Naruto y a Sasuke-kun corriendo allí mientras discutían por alguna estupidez. Los ojos color café claro buscaron al menor en alguna parte de la sala. No tardó en encontrarlo junto a una niña de cabello rosa y un muchacho idéntico a él, pero un poco más mayor.

Tsunade dudó entre acercarse o no. Miró de reojo a Orochimaru y a Jiraiya.

Jiraiya no sabía nada del asunto entre Naruto y Sasuke-kun. Pero ella sí. Y ahora sabía también que Naruto estaba enamorado del ahora adolescente, que durante el período en que no lo había visto, había ganado varios centímetros y sus facciones de realeza habían madurado un poco.

 _-Tsunade no obaa-chan… por favor. Tienes que decirme si él está bien. De todas formas, te lo iba a pedir, porque aunque extrañamente Orochimaru-sama me haya invitado, yo no hubiera ido. El que mi madre haya despertado, es una buena excusa…_

La rubia suspiró, y se acercó lentamente a Sasuke y a sus acompañantes. La primera en darse cuenta de su presencia, fue la chiquilla de cabello rosa. Que la miró con sus ojos verdes brillantes de emoción.

-¡¿Es… Senju Tsunade-sama?! –Dijo, emocionadísima. -¡La mejor doctora de Japón!

Sasuke quedó paralizado. En cámara lenta, dejó de mirar a su hermano para fijar la vista en la rubia mujer que recordaba muy bien.

La boca del pelinegro menor se abrió ligeramente, mientras su corazón comenzaba a bombear sangre alocadamente.

 _Si Tsunade estaba ahí… él…_

 _¡Él debía estar ahí también!_

Una extraña sensación, que no había recorrido su cuerpo hace meses, volvió a florecer en su pecho. La rara mezcla de ansiedad y desesperación que solo _él_ le producía.

-Sí… soy yo. –Le respondió Tsunade a Sakura, un poco incómoda. Los ojos cafés buscaron a Sasuke. –Sasuke-kun. –Saludó. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

El pelinegro tenia seca la garganta.

Ahora mismo estaba en una lucha mental consigo mismo. Se debatía entre ir y correr a la multitud para buscar a Naruto, o quedarse allí, con Sakura y su hermano, esperando verle para enviarle la peor de las miradas de odio.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama. –Respondió, con la voz ronca. Sakura e Itachi compartieron una mirada de duda. La rubia se dio cuenta de que Sasuke miraba hacia todos lados, buscando algo.

O mejor dicho, a Naruto.

Los ojos cafés, fueron cubiertos por unos pálidos párpados. Ese chiquillo seguía enamorado de su ahijado.

-Sasuke-kun. –Le llamó. -¿Podemos hablar a solas? –Estaba siendo algo maleducada con la chiquilla y el muchacho parecido a Sasuke, pero quería hablar con el menor lo más rápido posible.

-Sí. –Sasuke puso las manos en puños, y se dispuso a seguir a la mujer que se dirigía a la multitud; pero sintió una mano en su brazo. Se detuvo. –Itachi. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿De qué conoces a esa mujer, tonto hermanito?

-Se los contaré después. –Evadió el tema, y se soltó del agarre del mayor para seguir a la rubia. Cuando estuvo frente a frente con ella, volvió a hablar. -¿Qué necesita, Tsunade-sama?

-Él no está aquí, Sasuke-kun. –Fue lo primero que dijo la doctora, seriamente. El pelinegro se sintió de formas totalmente opuestas. Por un lado, desilusionado y triste; por otro, furioso consigo mismo por sentirse así. Y aliviado porque _él_ no estaba ahí.

No quería saber nada de Uzumaki Naruto. Pero no podía evitar… querer verle. Aunque fuera… oír su voz desde lejos. Algo.

-No me importa. –Mintió, poniéndose su habitual máscara de inexpresividad. Era hora de actuar como debía. No debía dejarse llevar más por los estúpidos sentimientos que aún albergaba en su corazón. –Si es de eso de lo que quería hablar, me ret…

-¿Lo amas? –Le interrumpió, con impaciencia. Sasuke se quedó paralizado, y con la palabra a medio camino. Su corazón dejó de latir unos instantes.

Se sintió furioso cuando un tono carmín subió a sus mejillas. Puso las manos en puño.

-No. –Contestó, con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. –Un niño como yo no puede amar. –Dijo con amargura. Tsunade lo miró con tristeza.

-Eso era todo lo que quería saber. –Dijo, asintiendo y preparándose para alejarse. Cuando había avanzado tres pasos, una mano la sostuvo del brazo. Al voltear, se encontró con la apagada mirada negra. Tan diferente a la de hace algunos meses… -¿Qué?

-¿Cómo…? -Las palabras parecían atascársele en la garganta. Tsunade supo que Sasuke tenía una batalla en su cabeza. El orgullo versus el amor. Y supo también, que el amor que le tenía a su ahijado, le había hecho detenerla y ahora le daba fuerzas para hablar. -¿Cómo… está… él?

La rubia cerró los ojos un momento, y cogió la pálida y fría mano del pelinegro.

-Él está bien. –Respondió. –Kushina despertó hace un par de días. –Le contó. Los ojos negros destellaron con compresión. Tsunade vio formarse una sonrisa triste en los labios del jovencito.

-Eso está muy bien. –Murmuró, asintiendo. Luego comenzó a alejarse.

-Sasuke-kun. –Habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr que el otro se detuviera. –Naruto… aún piensa en ti. Me pidió que le dijera… como estabas.

Sasuke escuchó a la mujer sin voltear. Cerró los ojos con fuerza,cuando sintió que las lágrimas estaban por caer… otra vez. Puso las manos en puños, y dejó que la ira le controlara.

-No debería gastar su tiempo pensando en mí, ya no es necesario que finja. ¡No le sirve de nada! –Dijo, con rabia. –Dígale que se dedique a estudiar. –Masculló, resentido. –Yo estoy perfectamente. –Dio un paso y se detuvo para mirar a la rubia por sobre el hombro. –Dígale también, que tenía razón. Yo solo estaba confundido. No estoy enamorado de él. –Y Tsunade supo entonces, que nadie nunca antes le había dicho una mentira tan grande.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Hola! Por fin he traído el nuevo capítulo. Fue difícil, y me tardé muchísimo, lo sé. Lo único que puedo decir, es que lo siento y que como siempre, he estado demasiado ocupada. Incluso hubo un tiempo que mis problemas me quitaron toda la inspiración y desde hace tiempo que no tengo capítulos reservados.

Pero al menos conseguí terminar el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado :) Ya falta menos para que se encuentren; ¡esta vez casi se cruzan sus caminos! :D Kushina despertó, e Itachi y Sakura están sacando a Sasuke adelante. En el próximo, habrá un salto temporal más amplio que el de éstos dos últimos capítulos (que fue solamente un año). De hecho… **en el próximo capítulo habrá un encuentro.** O quizás… más de uno xD

 **Muchas gracias a quién aún con todas mis tardanzas, siguen apoyando mi fic y esperando los nuevos capítulos.** Como _**Guest.**_ ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu gran preocupación y todos tus comentarios! En los peores momentos, lograste que tomara el computador e intentara seguir.

Hoy no ando con mucho tiempo, estoy en tiempo de exámenes, (Para variar), por lo que **no podré contestar reviews. Pero** **quiero que sepan que leo cada uno de ellos, y los atesoro con mucho cariño. ¡No puedo tener unas mejores lectoras que ustedes! :D**

 _ **Trataré de subir el próximo capítulo tan pronto como pueda. Pero no prometo nada.**_ La escuela jamás me da tregua. Y en los momentos que no debo estudiar, me quedo dormida. De hecho… estuve algo enferma.

Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas del capítulo anterior, ¡Me hacen muy feliz!

Por cierto… estoy planificando nuevos proyectos. Aunque ésta vez, terminaré los fics antes de subirlos. Sí, ya aprendí la moraleja, chicas. Así que cuando tenga cualquier nueva información, si alguien gusta saber, se la puedo dar.

Otra vez muchas gracias por todo, y espero leerlas en el próximo capítulo.

Cuídense mucho, ¡Nos leemos!

See you!

Catty.

PD: Quería subir este capítulo a toda costa por ser el cumpleaños de Naruto, y porque este cap. Se situaba justo en esta fecha. Además… el anime ya… Bueno. Nunca antes había deseado rellenos xD ¡No quiero que acabe! :3

PD1: Cuando estén preocupadas por mí, o si me demoro demasiado en subir un capítulo, visiten mi perfil. Pondré información de ese tipo allí. ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y quitarme la frustración del final, además de contribuir al yaoi de este fandom. Sin ánimo de lucro._

 _*La imagen de portada, fue editada por mi mejor amiga. ¿A que quedó preciosa? ¡Créditos para ella! Por la edición._ _La imagen original fue sacada de internet, sus respectivos derechos a quien la hizo. Yo solo la uso de portada porque la encontré perfecta para el fic._

 **Advertencias:** _No tengan ataques cardíacos… queda mucha historia por delante xD Y… no odien a Kushina, por favor :D Ni a mí :3_

 _*Este será el último capítulo con fechas tan saltadas._

 _ **Datos útiles para el capítulo:** _ Edades de Naruto y Sasuke, pasado el 10 de octubre del respectivo año. _**2013:**_ _15 y 23._ _ **2014:**_ _16 y 24._ _ **2015:**_ _17 y 25._ _ **2016:**_ _18 y 26._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Como la Lluvia**_

 **Capitulo XVII:** **El reencuentro.**

 **Parte I:** _ **Otra vez en mi camino, Uzumaki Naruto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _2013, 19 DE JULIO_

El auditorio en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de graduación de la carrera de Arquitectura, era enorme y estaba elegantemente decorado: cómodas sillas para los padres e invitados, luces, un cartel de despedida, flores hermosas en puntos estratégicos del lugar, y un escenario en donde incluso habían algunos instrumentos. Kushina, Tsunade y Jiraiya esperaban ansiosos el inicio de la ceremonia, pues aún no podían ver a Naruto.

Kushina atraía miradas por dondequiera que pasara. El vestido verde esmeralda que se había puesto, ceñido a su elegante y fino cuerpo, combinaba perfectamente con el color de su cabello; que estaba atado en un elegante y bonito moño.

Tsunade no se quedaba atrás con su vestido de color plateado con brillantes, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Traía suelto su rubio cabello, y un suave maquillaje embellecía aún más su rostro. Jiraiya, por su parte, estaba vestido con un elegante traje negro.

—¡Kushina-sama! ¡Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama! –Los tres nombrados voltearon al reconocer la voz del novio de Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara, quien estaba tan arrolladoramente guapo como siempre, y vestido con un elegante traje gris.

—Gaara-kun. –Saludó Kushina, jovialmente. –Ya te estabas tardando, dattebane.

—Sí… lo siento. Había demasiado tráfico, era imposible avanzar más de medio metro. –Explicó el pelirrojo. —¿Y Naruto? –Miró de un lado al otro, buscando al rubio, pero sin resultados.

—Él y sus compañeros están teniendo una charla con su profesor encargado. –Dijo Tsunade, suspirando. –Aún no hemos podido verle. –La rubia hizo una mueca de disgusto. –No puedo creer que por fin lo haya logrado… —Le dijo a Jiraiya, sonriendo orgullosa. –Hace un par de años andaba enloquecido por sus exámenes de admisión en Suna… y acabó la carrera aquí. En la Hachibi.

Kushina escuchaba todo atentamente. La pelirroja bajó la mirada, sintiéndose triste y aislada en la vida de su hijo. Se había perdido tantas cosas importantes… No había podido verlo en su etapa de adolescente… No había podido defenderle. Sabía que Naruto había tenido problemas en el instituto, porque el mismo se había encargado de contarle con lujo de detalles toda su vida desde el accidente.

Para la Uzumaki había sido algo sorpresivo y desconcertante el hecho de que su hijo fuera homosexual. Pero no le molestaba, en lo absoluto. Ella querría a su hijo siempre, por sobre todas las cosas y con todas las decisiones que él tomara. Aunque debía reconocer que la había puesto un poco triste la noticia, porque esperaba tener nietos.

Por otro lado, Kushina sospechaba que Naruto no le había contado absolutamente todo. Sentía que faltaba un fragmento enorme y de gran importancia que el rubio estaba omitiendo. No sabía qué era… pero lo que sí sabía, era que iba a averiguarlo como fuera. Naruto estaba sufriendo. Lo podía saber con solo mirarle a los ojos.

Tsunade podía haberlo criado durante esos años… (Sí, estaba un poco celosa de su amiga rubia), pero ella conocía a su hijo, que gracias a Dios, no había cambiado en nada durante esos años que ella estuvo en coma.

Kushina fue sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando sintió unos cálidos brazos rodearle la cintura por detrás. Complacida, volteó y se encontró de frente con el rostro de su querido hijo.

—¡Por fin'ttebane! –Dijo, sonriendo.

—Lo siento, mamá. –Naruto también sonrió. –Yamato-sensei quería darnos sus buenos deseos y un último consejo, además de decirnos que estaba orgulloso de todos nosotros. Incluso de los que habían llegado a la mitad de la carrera, como yo, dattebayo. –Kushina casi lloró cuando los brazos la liberaron y se dirigieron a Tsunade. –Tienes los ojos brillantes, obaa-chan.

—Imaginaciones tuyas, mocoso. –La rubia intentó hacerse la fuerte, pero Kushina notó que se rindió al abrazo de su hijo. Naruto rio suavemente antes de besarla en la mejilla, para soltarla (por fin) y dirigirse a Jiraiya.

—Ero-sennin. –Dijo, cariñosamente, abrazando al peliblanco, por los hombros.

—No me digas así en público, mocoso. –Le riñó el escritor, pero correspondió al abrazo. –Estoy orgulloso, Naruto. –Susurró en su oído. –Tu padre debe estarlo también. Todos nosotros lo estamos.

—Gracias, Ero-sennin. –Naruto sintió un agradable calorcito en el pecho. Soltó a su padrino y se acercó a Gaara. Le cogió la mano.

—¿No me dices nada, Gaa-chan?

—Estoy orgulloso de ti. Como todos. –El pelirrojo le sonrió. –Y… puede que tenga un regalo esperando por ti en casa… —Kushina abrió los ojos de par en par al ver al usualmente estoico novio de su hijo, sonrojarse.

Entonces lo supo. Y no fue la única.

Jiraiya y Tsunade reían de forma cómplice, mientras el escritor le palmeaba la espalda a su ahijado.

El regalo… _era sexo._

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Saberlo y aceptarlo… no era lo mismo… que… _Por Dios, dattebane._

Kushina se llevó las manos al cabello. ¿Al menos Naruto sería el de arriba? …Inmediatamente enrojeció por sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá?

—N-Nada, dattebane…

Jiraiya y Tsunade rieron con más fuerza. Kushina quería que la tierra la tragara. Ella era demasiado fácil de leer… o es que los viejos eran demasiado astutos.

 _¡Minato…!_

 _¡Ayúdame, dattebane!_

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _4 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 2013_

 _._

 _7:17 p.m._

Sakura se peinaba con mucho cuidado.

Le gustaba la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Pero sentía… que aún le faltaba algo para verse perfecta. ¿La razón? Iría a cenar a la casa de Sasuke-kun con sus padres (en calidad de amiga, claro). Pero aun así, debía estar a tono. Toda la familia de Sasuke-kun estaría allí esa noche; Mikoto-sama, Orochimaru-sama… e Itachi-san.

La de cabello rosado suspiró ligeramente, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían.

 _Itachi-san…_

Tan guapo, gentil e inteligente. El hombre perfecto para cualquier chica.

Hace meses, Sakura se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Sasuke habían cambiado. Por fin lo veía solo como un amigo importante, al cual quería ayudar y proteger con todas sus fuerzas. También se había dado cuenta, de que Sasuke-kun solo había sido un amor infantil, un amor platónico. Pero ahora estaba en medio de un gran problema.

Estaba enamorada. (Eso no era un problema, por supuesto), incluso había podido reconocérselo a sí misma, pero… El gran problema, era de quién estaba enamorada.

Sakura se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, frustrada. Había veces como ésta, en donde se sentía estúpida. Se había enamorado del trato gentil y amistoso que Itachi-san tenía con ella. Adoraba que él le sonriera y la saludara cuando la encontraba en la calle. Amaba que le acariciara el pelo y las mejillas de vez en cuando… En resumen, ya no tenía remedio.

No podía dejar de pensar en él. No podía evitar sentirse dichosa cuando lo veía. Mucho menos podía evitar el desbocado latir de su corazón cuando él la miraba y le prestaba atención solo a ella.

—Maldición… —Masculló.

No le había contado a nadie. No tenía muchos amigos, solo conocidos. Sasuke-kun era su mejor amigo, pero confesarle aquello, era cavarle la tumba a su amistad. Sabía lo delicados que eran el tema del amor y la edad para su amigo. Y peor aún sería, si le decía que estaba enamorada de Itachi-san.

Ni siquiera se había atrevido a escribirlo en su diario por miedo a que alguien lo leyera.

—¿Qué hago? –Preguntó al aire. –Sasuke-kun… —Susurró, apenada. –Por fin entiendo cómo te sentías con Naruto-san… No. –Negó con su cabeza. –Cómo aún te sientes por Naruto-san. –Se corrigió.

— _¡Sakura!_ –El grito de su madre la sacó de sus cavilaciones. — _¡Es hora de irnos!_

Su corazón dio un salto dentro de su pecho. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, y una extraña mezcla de ansiedad y desesperación comenzó a dominarla.

—¡Ya voy, mamá! –Gritó en respuesta.

Tenía que controlarse. ¡Debía hacerlo!

Sakura se miró en el espejo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de determinación.

—¡Puedo hacerlo! –Se animó. Puso las manos en puños. —¡Puedo hacerlo! –Repitió.

.

 _7:39 p.m._

Sasuke estaba tumbado en su cama, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la nuca, mirando el blanco techo de su dormitorio. Aún no se cambiaba de ropa para la cena que su madre había organizado con los padres de Sakura. Se sentía demasiado cansado.

Había sido un día pesado en la escuela. Dos exámenes, una presentación oral y había tenido que entregar dos informes. Por otra parte, ese día había despertado con una falta de ánimo terrible. Aunque no había dejado que eso influyera en sus estudios, por supuesto.

Este año, Sakura y él ya estaban en cursos superiores. Debían esforzarse más para mantenerse allí con sus excelentes calificaciones intactas.

Sasuke suspiró, cansado, y se levantó de la cama. Caminó muy lentamente hacia su armario para buscar el traje que Karin le había preparado el día anterior.

Pero cuando abrió las puertas del armario, una caja cayó desde arriba, y todo su contenido se esparció en el suelo. Eran muchos papeles.

Curioso, Sasuke tomó unas cuantas hojas. Enseguida reconoció las partituras de sus canciones favoritas. El pelinegro cerró los ojos, lentamente. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no tocaba el piano.

—Dos años. –Murmuró, con los labios y el ceño fruncidos. Había dejado de tocar desde que _él_ se había marchado luego de rechazarlo y romperle el corazón.

 _Naruto… ¿qué estará haciendo ahora?_

 _¿…Se acordará de mí?_

 _¡…Basta!_ Como siempre, su mente era un caos cuando se trataba de Naruto. Su corazón y su cerebro… Siempre peleando.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, enojado consigo mismo por volver a caer en la estupidez de pensar en él. ¿Es que acaso no podía hacer nada de lo que se proponía cuando se trataba del rubio? Había intentado olvidarle, dejar de amarle, dejar de soñar con él, ¡Pero no había conseguido hacer ninguna de esas cosas! Ya estaba resignado a seguir amándolo. Pero eso no significaba que no lo odiara también; aún le guardaba rencor. Demasiado.

El Uchiha menor puso las manos en puños y cerró los ojos. Debía guardar todo y seguir con su vida, que había mejorado gracias a Itachi, Sakura, y su madre, Orochimaru, y Juugo en menor medida. Se dispuso a guardar las partituras en la caja, pero se encontró con algo peor.

El dibujo que Naruto le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños número trece. Ese donde aparecían ellos dos sonriendo.

— _Cierra los ojos, Sasuke-teme. –Dijo Naruto, sonriendo._

— _¿Para qué? –El pelinegro le miró desconfiado._

— _¡Solo hazlo! –Dijo, impaciente. Tenía las manos detrás de la espalda, escondiendo el dibujo que había hecho para Sasuke. El pelinegro cerró los ojos a regañadientes. Naruto le cogió la mano y le hizo sostener el dibujo. –Ya, ábrelos. –Los párpados se abrieron, revelando los oscuros ojos de Uchiha, que en seguida miró el dibujo en su mano. –Es mi regalo. –Explicó el rubio. Sasuke contempló el dibujo, y sus labios se entre abrieron por la sorpresa._

— _¿En qué momento…? –Susurró, impresionado. Él jamás había posado con Naruto, sin embargo… ahí estaba. —¿Cómo…? –Naruto rio entre dientes._

— _Lo hice cuando estudiabas para tus exámenes. –Explicó. –Soy genial, ¿no? –Rio bajito. —¿Te gusta? Tienes de todo… ya sabes, muchas cosas materiales. Así que no podía regalarte nada. Entonces, pensé que te gustaría un recuerdo de nosotros. –Sonrió. –Para que no olvides a tu primer niñero. –Sasuke sintió temblar las comisuras de su boca. Se sentía muy contento. Naruto siempre hacía las cosas menos esperadas. —¿Te gusta? –Repitió el rubio._

 _Sasuke asintió, lentamente. Naruto sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros._

— _Me alegra. –Dijo._

Sasuke se llevó las manos al cabello, y tironeó algunos mechones, frustrado.

¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? ¡¿Por qué?!

Y por arte de magia, o solo porque le gustaba torturarse a sí mismo, su mente le reprodujo la respuesta.

— _Está claro, ¿no? –Los ojos negros le miraron en todo momento. Las pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron, contrastando totalmente con su ceño fruncido. –Te amo. –Soltó sin titubear. Dejando a Naruto sin aliento._

—Maldito… —Masculló resentido. —¡¿Por qué no te sales de una vez por todas de mi mente?! –Gritó. Se apoyó en la pared, cuando sintió que las piernas le fallaban. Un dolor punzante volvió a despertar en su pecho. Era tan fuerte el dolor, que tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho, a la zona en donde estaba su corazón. –Maldición… —Gruñó. Se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas.

 _Han pasado dos años… dos largos años… Y aún no consigo olvidarme de ti, Naruto._

Quiso golpear algo con todas sus fuerzas cuando se descubrió llorando. Nada había cambiado en todo ese tiempo. Ninguno de sus esfuerzos había tenido resultado.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!_ Pensó con rabia.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _21 DE ABRIL, 2014._

Sakura miraba de reojo a su mejor amigo.

Ambos estaban en la azotea de la escuela, pues era la hora del receso para comer —cosa que ya habían hecho—. Era un día soleado y bastante tranquilo. El viento, muy suavemente movía los cabellos negros y los rosados.

Los ojos verdes se cerraron y la chica suspiró, angustiada.

Su amor por Itachi-san era cada vez más fuerte. Había intentado hacer de todo para olvidarlo… pero por cada un paso que avanzaba, al momento de ver a Itachi, retrocedía tres.

Ya tenía dieciséis años. Pero Itachi-san… tenía veintiséis.

Era tan frustrante… le dolía tanto amar a alguien que con suerte la veía como una hermana menor…

De pronto, Sakura sintió una mano en su hombro. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se giró hacia su amigo, que la miraba con una expresión tranquila.

—Lo que sea que estés pensando… —Comenzó Sasuke, sorprendiendo a Sakura por la suavidad de su voz. —Déjalo ir un momento, Sakura. Mientras menos pienses en eso que te angustia… mejor te vas a sentir.

—Sasuke-kun… —Susurró, con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

 _Sasuke-kun… si supieras lo que me pasa… ¿me apoyarías? ¿Seguiríamos siendo amigos?_

—Sasuke-kun, gracias. —Dijo finalmente, componiendo una leve sonrisa sincera. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando el pelinegro la abrazó brevemente.

 _Sasuke-kun… a veces desearía que ni Itachi ni Naruto-san existieran… Así… Ninguno de nosotros sufriría tanto. Pero luego recuerdo… que nuestro amor por ellos no solo nos trae dolor._

 _También nos hace ser mejor personas… Nos hace fuertes._

 _Sólo mírate…_

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _10 DE MAYO, 2014_

Naruto dormía tranquilamente en el sofá de su departamento. Gaara estaba trabajando —se había graduado unos meses después que él, en la carrera de leyes. Muchos dudaban de su pareja, por su apariencia (el tatuaje en la frente), ya que él parecía el cliente y no el licenciado, según los demás. Naruto opinaba que eran unos descerebrados y discriminadores innatos— en el buffet de abogados de su padre; y por ende, estaba solo en casa. (Su madre se había ido a vivir con Tsunade y Jiraiya).

Naruto no había tenido tanta suerte como Gaara a la hora de conseguir un buen trabajo de forma rápida y estable; por lo que trabajaba en un restaurante por las noches, como mesero.

 _Triste y dura realidad._ Solía decir el rubio.

Tsunade le había asegurado a su ahijado que estaba trabajando en un proyecto para tener su propio hospital, y que él se encargaría de diseñarlo.

El sonido de su celular, despertó al rubio abruptamente. Tanto así, que se cayó del sofá. Luego de tantear la mesa, encontró su celular, y mientras se recostaba en la alfombra, contestó.

— _Hola, Ino._ —Saludó, con una sonrisa naciendo en sus labios. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con su mejor amiga, o Sai.

— _¡Hola, Naruto! Ha pasado tiempo… ¿cómo estás?_ —La rubia se oía muy feliz.

— _Sip. Han pasado un par de semanas… Estoy bien, ¿y tú? Te oyes muy feliz… ¿Cómo está Sai?_

— _¡Estamos perfectamente, Naruto! —_ El rubio oyó una suave risita alegre de parte de su amiga. — _De hecho… te llamaba para contarte algo muy importante._

— _¡Ya me estoy emocionando yo también, dattebayo! ¡Dime, dime, dime_!

— _Es que… ¡Estoy embarazada!_ —Chilló la rubia, dejando paralizado a Naruto; quién sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir por lo inesperado de la noticia. Luego, una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios. _—¿Naruto? ¿Sigues ahí?_

— _¡Lo siento, Ino! Es solo que… ¡Me sorprendió demasiado la noticia! Pero… ¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes, dattebayo! ¿Cuántos meses o semanas tienes? ¿Cómo supiste?_

— _Bueno… —_ Ino rio bajito. Naruto la conocía lo bastante bien para saber que se estaba sonrojando. — _Tengo… cinco meses y tres semanas…_

— _¡¿Qué?! —_ Gritó Naruto. Estaba tan impresionado que casi se le cae el celular de las manos. — _¡¿Y recién ahora me lo cuentas?!_

— _No, no, no. —_ Habló rápidamente la rubia. — _Es que… lo supe hoy con certeza…_

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! No me estarás mintiendo, ¿verdad?_

— _¡Claro que no, idiota! —_ Gritó Yamanaka. — _Si te digo que hoy lo supe con certeza, ¡es porque hoy lo supe!_

— _Ya, ya… Cálmate. No te enojes, dattebayo… ¿Por qué lo supiste hoy? Cinco meses y medio es bastante tiempo._

— _Tch. Estoy calmada, baka-Naruto. Hoy me entregaron los resultados de unos exámenes que me hice hace un par de días. Me regañaron bastante, porque justo como tú dices, cinco meses y medio es bastante tiempo, y ni Sai ni yo nos habíamos dado cuenta._

— _¿No notaste cambios en tu cuerpo? ¿Y tu período?_

— _La verdad… es que pensé que estaba engordando porque Sai me obligó a reducir mis horas de ejercicio y también a cambiar nuestra dieta…_

— _Por fin… —_ Susurró el rubio.

— _¿Dijiste algo, maldito? —_ Siseó la rubia.

— _¡N-Nada, Ino! Sigue contándome, ttebayo._

— _Mph. Okey. Como te decía, pensé que por eso estaba engordando y me estaba saliendo barriga –una muy pequeña, por cierto–, entonces me puse a hacer ejercicio como loca y a matarme de hambre. Pero seguía engordando, y me sentía más y más débil. Lo peor es que mis ansias por comer comida chatarra eran cada vez más grandes._

— _Uhm… debió ser terrible para ti. ¿Por qué no me contaste nada de eso?_

— _Estaba desesperada, Naruto. No quería que nadie me viera así, o que supiera que me estaba transformando en una morsa. Tenía miedo de que Sai me dejara._ —La chica comenzó a sollozar de repente. Naruto recordó que hacía menos de tres minutos Ino le estaba gritando furiosa, y ahora estaba llorando.

 _Pobre Sai, ttebayo…_

— _Sai no te dejaría por nada, Ino. Tú eres demasiado especial. Y si Sai llegara a hacerlo, ten por seguro que iría a desfigurarle el rostro._ —Dijo con tono solemne. La rubia soltó una risita.

— _Gracias, Naruto. Bueno, te sigo contando. Como mi problema empeoraba cada vez más, decidí ir al hospital hace cinco días, y me hicieron distintos tipos de exámenes. Y pues… ahora sabemos qué es lo que me pasaba._

— _¿No ocurrió nada con tu período?_

— _No… bueno, sí._

— _¿Cuál de las dos? —_ Rio Naruto.

— _Ambas. Quiero decir, yo creía que seguía teniéndolo… porque tenía sangrados ocasionales, pero también me parecía raro, porque duraban muy poco tiempo. Pero no me preocupé demasiado. Ahora sé que tener ese tipo de sangrados es normal a veces, pero el doctor dice que debe ser culpa de mi intenso ejercicio estando en este estado. Por lo que ahora debo hacer reposo si no quiero que mi hijo tenga problemas._

— _¿Ya sabes si es niño o niña?_

— _Queremos saberlo el día que nazca._

— _Buena idea dattebayo._

— _Aunque si es niño ya tenemos un nombre. —_ Dijo Ino, orgullosa.

— _¿Tan rápido?_

— _Sip. Se llamará Inojin._

Naruto recordó fugazmente que ese nombre era el que Ino y Sai habían utilizado para la farsa que le ayudó a tener trabajo en el Valle. Su sonrisa se borró, y en su rostro se formó una expresión de tristeza, nostalgia y dolor.

 _Gracias a esa farsa es que conocí a Sasuke…_

— _¿Naruto, estás ahí?_

— _S-Sí. Lo siento… me distraje un poco. ¿Por qué ese nombre, Ino?_

— _Es que nos quedó gustando desde la vez que lo inventamos para que consiguieras trabajo en Akatsuki._

— _Ya veo… —_ Naruto sonrió melancólico.

— _Hablando de eso… No he sabido nada de Sasuke-kun es estos años. No me has dicho nada sobre él. ¿Por qué?_

Como siempre que el tema se trataba de Sasuke, su estado de ánimo de hundía y le entraban unas ganas enormes de llorar. Su pecho se oprimía, porque le extrañaba y le amaba con locura. Aún, después de todo ese tiempo.

— _¿Naruto?_

— _Sa… Sasuke y yo… no terminamos en buenos términos la vez que me fui del Valle._

— _¿Por qué? —_ Dijo la rubia, sorprendida. — _¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?_

— _No me gusta hablar sobre eso, Ino. Por eso. —_ Respondió de forma escueta.

— _Está bien. No te presionaré para que me lo digas… —_ Susurró la rubia. — _Naruto._

— _¿Uhm?_

— _Estoy segura de que Sasuke-kun estaba enamorado de ti._

Naruto sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y la opresión en su pecho se hacía aún más grande. Sintió deseos de gritar. El dolor era demasiado.

Quería… no. Necesitaba verlo, tocarlo, oír su voz… Con desesperación.

— _Yo… lo sé. Él me lo dijo. —_ Respondió con voz ahogada.

— _Por eso terminaron en malos términos… Porque lo rechazaste. Vaya, lo siento, Naruto._

El rubio se quedó en silencio, sintiendo como la primera lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

— _Sí… eso. —_ Mintió.

— _Mejor sigamos hablando de mi embarazo, ¿sí?_

— _Sí._

— _Te tengo una petición._

— _¿Qué es? —_ Naruto se pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla para secar la humedad que había dejado su efímero llanto silencioso.

— _Sé el padrino de mi hijo._

 _ ****Como la lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _19 DE JULIO, 2014_

Tsunade caminaba por los pulcros pasillos del hospital de Konoha, haciendo que el eco de sus pisadas se escuchara por todas partes. La rubia tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Se llevó una mano a uno de los bolsillos de su bata blanca, y sacó su celular. Tecleó un mensaje para Jiraiya.

" _ **Para: Viejo verde.**_

 _ **Asunto: ¡Lo logré!**_

 _ **¡Jiraiya! Todo salió bien. Nos vamos para el Valle en unos meses más."**_

Luego, aún sin dejar de sonreír, buscó el número de Naruto y le escribió un mensaje también.

" _ **Para: Mocoso.**_

 _ **Asunto: ¡Buenas noticias!**_

 _ **Naruto… será mejor que te pongas a trabajar en mi hospital."**_

Apenas envió el mensaje, caminó hacia el patio del hospital. Era un día soleado y estaba tomándose un pequeño receso antes de la hora de comida. Tsunade se sentó en una banca y tomó una honda bocanada de aire. Balanceó sus pies, mientras suspiraba.

 _El valle, eh…_

 _No se lo diré a Naruto hasta el final, o no querrá ayudar. El lugar fue una gran coincidencia, nada más. Pero ese cabeza hueca no va a creerme…_

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _23 DE JULIO, 2014_

 _._

 _9:12 a.m._

Esa mañana, Naruto despertó envuelto en los ligeramente musculosos brazos de Gaara, quién seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

El rubio se separó un poco del pelirrojo para mirar con atención su rostro. Por lo general Gaara era una persona bastante tranquila y seria; pero cuando dormía su rostro mostraba otra clase de tranquilidad, una auténtica y relajada. Le gustaba.

Levantó una mano para acariciar el rostro pálido y ligeramente sonrojado de su novio. Apenas las yemas de sus dedos tocaron el rostro de Gaara, su mente le jugó una mala pasada. El cabello rojo fue sustituido por uno azabache y ligeramente largo, las pestañas se alargaron, el tatuaje desapareció, los labios se volvieron más delgados y rosados.

 _Hoy está de cumpleaños. El número dieciséis… Me hubiera gustado estar ahí con él._

Naruto estaba acostumbrado a las bromas que su mente le hacía, por lo que con sacudir un poco su cabeza, la magia se rompió y el Sasuke que creyó ver, desapareció.

 _Debe estar más alto, y sus rasgos más maduros. Pero… ¿cómo lucirá realmente?_

El rubio cerró los ojos y se abrazó a Gaara, que medio dormido, correspondió el gesto.

 _Quizás lo vea pronto… Me pregunto qué haré si lo veo. ¿Y si él me ve a mí? ¿Me reconocerá? ¿Me ignorará? …No tiene caso pensar en esto._

Aún no le decía a Gaara que Ino le había pedido ser el padrino de su hijo o hija, mucho menos que tendría que viajar al Valle para conocer al bebé. Se sentía un poco culpable por no poder ser totalmente sincero con su pareja. ¿Gaara se enojaría con él? ¿Querría acompañarlo?

 _Esta tarde le diré. Porque no hay más tiempo… viajaré el primero de agosto para el Valle. Aunque no estaré demasiado tiempo. Debo seguir trabajando para la vieja Tsunade…_

 _._

 _3:21 p.m._

Sasuke caminaba por el centro de la ciudad, con Sakura a su lado. Cuando los habían puesto en un curso superior, gracias a la persuasión se Itachi y Orochimaru, Mikoto había dejado que Sasuke por fin tuviera libertad para salir sin Shino o Karin.

Hace tres días habían terminado la preparatoria al fin. Y en septiembre comenzarían la Universidad. Habían recibido muchas felicitaciones y regalos. Incluso les habían tomado una fotografía para poner en el pasillo de los recuerdos de la escuela.

—¿Quieres que veamos una película en especial, Sakura? —El pelinegro miró de reojo a su amiga de ojos verdes.

—Uhm… —La de cabello rosado jugueteó con sus manos, y Sasuke supo que no le agradaría el género de la película, pero tendría que verla obligado. —Una romántica estaría bien.

—¿Por qué a nadie le agradan las películas de terror? —Sasuke rodó fugazmente los ojos. Sakura comenzó a reír bajito.

—Sabía que dirías eso, Sasuke-kun. —Le sonrió. —Veremos de terror, tonto. Pero solo porque es tu cumpleaños.

—Si no lo fuera, me hubieras arrastrado a ver la romántica, ¿verdad?

—Me conoces bien, Sasuke-kun. —Le guiñó un ojo, alegre.

Luego siguieron caminando hacia el cine envueltos en un agradable silencio que ninguno se molestó en romper. Pasaron por afuera del parque, y Sasuke como siempre –desde que Sakura comenzó a salir a pasear con él y con Juugo a veces– evitó mirar el lugar. La de cabello rosado sabía la razón y por eso evitaba preguntarle a su amigo.

Ella sabía perfectamente que su amigo seguía enamorado de Naruto-san, a pesar de no haberlo visto por casi tres años. Por un lado se sentía triste por su amigo, y por otro, se sentía orgullosa de él. De que su amor fuera tan sincero y verdadero. Ella por su parte seguía enamorada del hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi. Pero estaba trabajando muy duro para olvidarlo.

Finalmente llegaron al cine. Sasuke se ofreció a hacer la fila mientras Sakura compraba palomitas y bebidas. El pelinegro se puso audífonos con la música a un volumen moderado. Solía escuchar todo tipo de bandas de rock. Apenas escuchaba música clásica.

En ese aspecto había cambiado demasiado. Incluso había dejado el piano, y había aprendido a tocar la guitarra eléctrica para tocar sus nuevas canciones favoritas él mismo. Ni su madre ni Itachi se veían muy complacidos con sus nuevos gustos musicales, pero Sasuke no pensaba mucho en eso. Nunca los obligaba a escuchar su música, pues una de sus nuevas costumbres de adolescente era andar con los audífonos puestos todo el día. Menos cuando estudiaba o leía.

El estudio era algo que jamás dejaría olvidado.

Sintió un pequeño tirón en la manga de su chaqueta, y al tener que alzar la cabeza para mirar a Sakura, se dio cuenta de que había estado "mirando" sus pies mientras pensaba.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Lo regañó Sakura. —Al menos mientras estés conmigo, quítate esas cosas.

—Suenas como mi madre, Sakura. —Responde el pelinegro, quitándole las bebidas de las manos, en un brusco gesto para ayudarla.

—Lo siento. —La de cabello rosado hizo un pequeño puchero. —Pero en serio me desagrada que apenas me escuches cuando te hablo. O que otras veces, como ahora, ni te enteres de que te estoy hablando.

—¿Me hablabas?

—Claro, desde el otro lado del cine, tonto. Todos me oyeron menos tú.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó, mientras la fila por fin se movía y estaban más cerca de la puerta. —Como recompensa te tomaré de la mano para que no tengas miedo. —Dijo con una sonrisa presumida.

 _Hoy está animado._ Pensó Sakura, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Maldito engreído.

—No digas groserías. —La regañó.

—¿Quién parece mi madre ahora? —Sakura alzó una de sus perfectas cejas rosas, y luego comenzó a reír bajito, siendo sorprendida después, al oír las roncas carcajadas de su mejor amigo.

 _Has avanzado mucho, Sasuke-kun. Me siento como una madre orgullosa._

 _._

 _6:57 p.m._

Naruto se quitó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. La maqueta del hospital de Tsunade no obaa-chan le estaba dando demasiados problemas. Pero eso debía ser porque andaba demasiado distraído ese día.

—Deberías seguir mañana, Naruto. –Le habló Gaara, desde el sofá. Estaba leyendo unos documentos de un caso. –Estás siendo muy torpe y estás distraído hace rato. ¿Pasa algo?

Naruto suspiró y caminó hasta llegar al sofá donde Gaara estaba acostado. Le quitó los papeles y los dejó en la pequeña mesa que había entre los sillones. Luego se recostó sobre su pareja, sin recargar todo su peso. Inmediatamente, Gaara acarició su cabello.

—No lo sé, ttebayo… —Susurró apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo. —Hoy desperté con la cabeza en otro lado, Gaa-chan.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

 _Justo la pregunta que no quería oír, dattebayo…_

—¿Naruto? —Lo llamó el de ojos turquesa, luego de un par de minutos en los que el rubio estuvo en silencio y con la mirada perdida. Pero no era la expresión que ponía cuando pensaba en _Sasuke._ Eso lo relajaba un poco. Cada vez veía menos esa expresión en el rostro de su novio… y eso significaba que poco a poco lograba hacerlo olvidar.

 _Es ahora o nunca, dattebayo…_

—Te conté que Ino y Sai esperan un hijo, ¿verdad? —Comenzó.

—Sí. ¿Le pasó algo a tu amiga o a su bebé? —Gaara lo abrazo con un brazo, mientras que seguía acariciándole el cabello con su otra mano. Naruto amaba esos momentos en que Gaara era tan cariñoso.

—¡No! Gracias a Dios que no, Gaa-chan. —El rubio negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

—¿Entonces qué pasa con ellos?

—Uhm… bueno… —Naruto cerró los ojos y hundió su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo de Gaara. —Es que… ¡Me pidieron que sea el padrino, ttebayo!

—¿En serio? —Gaara le dio palmaditas en la espalda. —¿Y eso por qué te preocupa tanto? ¿No quieres?

—¡Claro que quiero, dattebayo! —Lo interrumpió el rubio, saliendo de su escondite para mirar a los ojos a su pareja. Y antes de que Gaara volviera a hablar, Naruto continuó. —Ino tendrá a su hijo en Agosto. Tiene fecha para los primeros días del mes… así que viajaré al Valle. —Soltó su preocupación como si hablara del clima.

Y el de ojos turquesa entendió qué era lo que tenía tan distraído a su pareja.

 _Como siempre… una vez que pensaba que había avanzado con Naruto… 'Sasuke' volvía a aparecer para meterse entremedio de ellos dos._

—Naruto. —Habló Sabaku, firme. —No quiero que vayas a ese lugar.

 _Estoy siendo egoísta, lo sé. Pero… no quiero que ese tipo me lo vuelva a quitar._

Naruto miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par a su novio. Luego su ceño se fue frunciendo de a poco, al igual que el enfado comenzaba a crecer en él. Uzumaki se ordenó contar hasta diez.

—¿Me lo estás ordenando, dattebayo? —Preguntó, cauteloso y conteniendo su enojo. Gaara nunca había sido así de egoísta con él.

—Sí. —Respondió Sabaku. Y cavó su propia tumba.

Naruto se separó como un rayo de él, y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para ordenarme que me quede? —Preguntó, enojado. Gaara se sentó y lo miró serio.

—No quiero que vayas, Naruto. —Comenzó su explicación. —Puede que te encuentres con él. Y todo lo nuestro se vaya por la borda… no quiero perderte.

—¿Otra vez hablando de Sasuke? —Naruto frunció más el ceño, de ser posible. —Tú eres quien siempre se encarga de recordármelo, ¿sabes? —Le recriminó. —¡Voy por Ino, Sai y su hijo! No a buscar a Sasuke. —Los años le habían ayudado a poder decir su nombre sin derrumbarse. —Pensé que confiabas en mí, Gaara.

—Naruto…

—Estoy decepcionado, dattebayo…

—Naruto… —Intentó otra vez.

—Iré aunque no quieras. —Fue tajante. Luego caminó hacia la habitación que compartían, abrió las puertas del guardarropa y sacó un abrigo. —Volveré en unas horas, cuando ambos nos hayamos calmado. —Dijo, antes de salir, dejando a Gaara con la palabra en la boca.

Naruto comprendía a Gaara, pero le enojaba que siempre le recordara a Sasuke y que no confiara en él después de todo ese tiempo juntos. Aunque sabía que Gaara estaba en lo correcto al sentir miedo… Naruto sabía que seguía llamando a Sasuke mientras dormía y que el pelirrojo podía oírlo. Y Gaara estaba en lo correcto al pensar que ver a Sasuke era uno de sus mayores deseos… porque aún lo amaba.

 _Ahora que lo pienso… esta pelea fue innecesaria, ttebayo… Ambos nos entendemos. ¿Por qué hice que las cosas tomaran este curso? Acaso… ¿buscaba una excusa?_

 _._

 _9:42 p.m._

Por insistencia de Mikoto y Orochimaru, Sasuke aceptó celebrar su cumpleaños con una cena familiar. Con Sakura y Juugo como sus únicos invitados.

Sakura y Sasuke habían terminado su paseo hace horas, por lo que la de cabello rosado había tenido tiempo de dormir un poco y arreglarse para la ocasión. Ahora, estaba mirando las fotografías de un álbum que Mikoto-sama le había prestado. En él se veían Itachi y Sasuke desde que habían nacido hasta la edad que tenían ahora. Era un álbum enorme y muy pesado.

—Me gusta tu vestido, Sakura-san. Te ves muy linda. —Sakura dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar, mientras sentía que su piel se erizaba, sus mejillas se coloreaban y su corazón latía alocado de repente. Sintió que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban, cuando se giró para mirar al hombre que la traía loca desde hace un buen tiempo.

—Itachi-san. —Saludó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, y luego volviendo su atención al álbum de fotografías, con gran esfuerzo. —Usted luce muy bien también. —Dijo, fingiendo estar concentrada en las fotografías.

—Gracias, Sakura-san. —Ella sabía que él estaba sonriendo, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo por miedo a volver a retroceder todo lo que había avanzado. —¿Mmh? ¿Qué miras tan concentrada? —Oyó decir al de cabello negro, en voz baja, como pensando en voz alta.

Nadie la había preparado para lo que ocurrió después: Itachi miró por sobre su hombro, y Sakura pudo sentir su respiración golpeando en su pálido cuello. Inmediatamente sus mejillas se volvieron del color de los tomates que Sasuke tanto amaba. Estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que la de cabello rosado sentía el calor emanando del cuerpo de Itachi.

—Son fotografías suyas y de Sasuke-kun. Mikoto-sama me prestó el álbum para distraerme mientras Sasuke se cambia de ropa y Orochimaru-sama llega del trabajo. —Explicó, felicitándose mentalmente por no haber tartamudeado.

—Ya veo. Fue un buen fotógrafo, ¿no crees? —Dijo, apuntando una fotografía de un Sasuke de unos diez años. —Por ese entonces mi hermano no sonreía nunca.

—Sasuke-kun pasaba por momentos difíciles. —Lo defendió en seguida. Itachi rio levemente y Sakura se estremeció brevemente. Nunca había escuchado su risa de tan cerca.

—A veces me es difícil creer que no te gusta mi hermanito, Sakura-san. —Itachi se alejó de ella mientras hablaba. Sakura por fin decidió mirarlo y lo que encontró la dejó con los ojos abiertos de par en par. El Uchiha mayor parecía algo triste y estaba demasiado serio.

Haruno sintió unas ganas enormes de justificarse y explicarle para que no se hiciera ideas equivocadas.

—Sasuke-kun es mi mejor amigo. Y usted y yo sabemos que sigue enamorado de Naruto-san. —Susurró la última frase, acercándose al mayor, involuntariamente.

—Eso no es impedimento para que lo ames. —Itachi comenzó a alejarse de ella. Sakura tragó saliva y se apresuró para alcanzarlo. Lo tomó por la manga de su chaqueta de vestir.

—Itachi-san. —Habló, seria. —No estoy enamorada de Sasuke-kun.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, Sakura-san.

—Parece que las busca con su comportamiento. —Dijo, sin pensar. Un segundo después de terminar de hablar, cuando sintió arder su rostro, y vio que Itachi parecía incrédulo por sus palabras, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. —B-Bueno… el caso… es que… —Llevó sus manos a los bordes de la falda de su vestido y los retorció, nerviosa. —Estoy enamorada de alguien más.

—Ya veo. Bien por ti. —Respondió, soltándose de su agarre, y alejándose por segunda vez de ella.

Sakura sintió ganas de llorar. Él nunca había sido tan frío con ella…

 _Eso te pasa por hacerte ideas equivocadas, ¡Idiota! Itachi-san celoso… qué patética soy. Eso jamás pasará…_

—Estoy leyendo demasiados libros románticos. —Terminó sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—¿Y eso es malo, querida? —Sintió que unos delicados brazos le rodeaban los hombros.

—Mikoto-sama. —Sonrió Sakura. —Se ve preciosa.

—También tú, querida.

—¿Cree que Sasuke esté listo? —Preguntó para distraerse.

—Siempre se toma su tiempo. —Mikoto ríe dulcemente. —Vamos a ver el álbum de fotos. ¿Te parece? —Sakura asintió y la siguió hasta los sofás. —Querida.

—¿Sí? —Sakura la miró curiosa. —¿Ocurre algo?

—Tenle paciencia a Itachi, ¿sí? —Le sonrió con aire cómplice.

Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par, mientras sentía que sus mejillas ardían.

 _¿Mikoto-sama acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo?_

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _4 DE AGOSTO, 2014_

 _._

 _11:39 a.m._

Naruto bajó del bus que lo había traído desde La Nube, hasta la ciudad que hace casi tres años no pisaba. Puso sus manos en puños cuando el recuerdo de la mirada dolida de Sasuke llegó a su mente. Sintió que unas nada extrañas ansias de verle le estaban consumiendo.

 _Pero no debo, ttebayo… No debo ir a buscarlo nunca más._

—¿Cariño? —Oyó una voz conocida detrás de él. El viento agitó levemente los cabellos rojos de su madre. —¿Pasa algo? De pronto tienes la mirada perdida, ttebane.

—No… nada, mamá. Solo recordaba la última vez que estuve aquí. —Le sonrió casi fingidamente. Kushina entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con atención.

—Parece como si te estuvieras ahogando, ttebane. —Llevó una de sus pálidas y delicadas manos al rostro ligeramente moreno de su hijo, y lo acarició. —Yo estoy aquí, hijo. No pasará nada.

Naruto sonrió y cubrió la mano de su madre con la suya.

Kushina había insistido en acompañarlo cuando pasó a saludar a casa de sus padrinos durante el tiempo que su bus tomó un descanso en Konoha. Y ahí estaba, acompañándolo.

—No es nada, ttebayo. —La intentó tranquilizar. —Solo vayamos rápido a casa de Ino y Sai. Muero de sueño, dattebayo.

—¡Pero si dormiste todo el camino, dattebane! —Kushina puso sus manos en su pequeña cintura y lo miró con fingido enfado. Naruto la abrazó por los hombros mientras reía bajito. Pronto su madre le acompañó con sus fuertes carcajadas.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia fuera del terminal de buses, arrastrando sus maletas.

—¿Y Gaa-chan? —Preguntó Kushina, cinco minutos después, cuando un taxi los llevaba a la casa de Ino y Sai. Naruto, aún en contra de su voluntad, evitó mirar por las ventanas _por miedo a verlo._

—Quedó en casa, enfadado. No quería que viniera. —Le explicó, cruzándose de brazos. Aún estaba un poco enojado con su novio.

—¿Y por qué Gaara no quería que vinieras, ttebane? —Naruto se mordió la lengua. _Metí la pata, ttebayo…_

—Solo no quería que lo dejara solo. —Mintió, sintiendo cómo comenzaba a sudar por la mirada perspicaz de su madre. —¡Solo eso! —Se cuidó de no decir su muletilla para que no descubriera que estaba nervioso y que mentía.

—Uhm… —Kushina lo miró fijamente. —Te 'creeré' esta vez, ttebane.

Y Naruto volvió a respirar con tranquilidad.

 _Debo tener cuidado con lo que digo…_

 _._

 _1:09 p.m._

Naruto miró con una enorme sonrisa el plato de tamaño normal que Ino ponía frente a él en la mesa. Se frotó las manos, y tragó saliva por la expectación.

—Por fin comen de forma normal, ttebayo. —Le susurró de forma confidencial a Sai, que asintió, en silencio. —Hoy está más fresco de lo normal, el clima. Aunque estemos en verano, ttebayo. —Comentó, para hacer que el tema secreto desapareciera de sus mentes. Ino era demasiado peligrosa estando embarazada.

—Si… es raro, pero agradable. Los últimos días hizo demasiado calor y eso tenía mareada a Ino. —Sai se acercó a él con aire confidencial. —Y malhumorada. —Susurró.

—A-mor-ci-to. —Oyeron una voz escalofriantemente dulce detrás de ellos. Un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas de inicio a fin, mientras de giraban para ver a la dueña de la voz. —El calor me tenía mareada… ¿y qué más? —Lo miró con una sonrisa dulce. Pero Sai y Naruto sabían que era puro teatro. Ino de verdad daba miedo cuando quería.

—N-Nada, amor. —Tartamudeó Sai. Luego oyeron las risas alegres de Kushina, que se acercaba con una bandeja. La pelirroja abrazó a Ino por los hombros.

—El embarazo te ha hecho aún más fuerte, querida. —La halagó. La rubia y la pelirroja se sonrieron. Naruto y Sai temblaron otra vez.

—No debemos permitir que se hagan muy amigas… —Susurró Sai.

—Serían dos monstruos juntos en contra nuestra, ttebayo…

—A-mor-ci-to. —Sai sintió las manos de su esposa en sus hombros, apretando fuertemente.

—Na-ru-to-chan. —Naruto sintió unos brazos rodeando su cuello. Quedó paralizado.

Si morían de un paro cardíaco, sería culpa de ellas dos y sus temibles monstruos interiores.

 _Creo que por eso me gustan los chicos, dattebayo…_

 _._

 _5:47 p.m._

Otra vez se encontraba en el centro comercial de la ciudad acompañado por Sakura. Ese día era perfecto para salir a pasear, según ella. Ya que no hacía frío, ni tanto calor como los días anteriores.

—¿A dónde vamos, Sakura? —Preguntó, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Ya estaba un poco harto de su peinado… _tal vez deba hacerle un pequeño cambio._

—¿Y yo qué sé? Te seguía a ti. —Respondió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupada. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso no tiene sentido. Tú fuiste la que dijo que salgamos, tú guías. — _En serio odio este peinado… es el mismo que tengo desde hace años. Incluso 'él' me conoció con ese peinado…_

—¡Sasuke-kun! Siempre soy yo quién dice hacia dónde vamos. ¡Es tu turno! —Dice la de cabello rosado con un ligero puchero. Se estaban acercando a la zona donde había tiendas de ropa. Sasuke pensó que estaban en una zona peligrosa. No quería acompañar a su mejor amiga durante horas mientras se compraba ropa.

—Está bien. —Dijo. Aceptar lo salvaría de ese destino aburrido. —Vamos a comer algo.

—¡Sí! —Celebra la chica. —¿Ves que no es difícil que tomes la iniciativa?

—Tch… sólo cállate y camina, tonta. —Dice suspirando, mientras le revuelve el cabello. Cambian la dirección por donde caminan y se dirigen al lado contrario: La zona de comida.

Su relación ha cambiado demasiado con los años, se ha fortalecido más de lo que ambos hubieran podido imaginar. Pero Sasuke no se arrepiente de nada. Le debe demasiado a la loca de cabello rosado.

—No me vuelvas a llamar tonta, o te parto tu hermosa cara. —Le advierte Sakura, juguetonamente. Sasuke sonríe ligeramente, y niega con su cabeza, mientras se pone la capucha de su chaqueta. —¿Tienes frío?

—No. —Niega otra vez con su cabeza. —Solo pensaba que quiero cambiar este peinado. Llevo años con el mismo… —Comenta. Y frunce el ceño al ver que su amiga ha dejado de caminar. —¿Qué pasa ahora? —Dice con ligera molestia. Sakura lo está mirando como si tuviera tres cabezas, y luego empieza a reírse con fuerza. —Loca. —Dice antes de empezar a caminar.

Sakura se acerca a él, trotando y aun riendo.

—¡Pareces una chica preocupándote por tu peinado! —Se burla. Sasuke solo chasquea la lengua en respuesta y sigue caminando. Sakura deja de reír y se pone seria unos minutos después. —Sasuke-kun.

—¿Ya volviste a ser tú? —Le pregunta, burlón.

—Déjame reír un rato, amargado. —Le da un ligero golpe en el brazo. —Pensaba en que mañana iremos a La Niebla. ¿No estás emocionado? ¡La playa! Juugo, tú y yo. ¡Será genial!

Sasuke frunce sus labios imperceptiblemente. _Ese lugar es donde me di cuenta de mi deseo por el cuerpo de ese dobe…_ Sasuke bufa. _Ni que fuera tan guapo._

—Hmph. —Termina su pensamiento en voz alta. Y Sakura piensa que esa es su respuesta.

—Asumiré que es un 'sí' muy animado en tu dialecto, Sasuke-kun.

—Sí, sí. —Dice, distraído con los recuerdos de la espalda musculosa y bronceada. Luego sacude su cabeza para despejar su mente de esos pensamientos prohibidos. Él ya sanó. No está enamorado de Naruto. Lo superó. —Definitivamente. —Vuelve a completar sus pensamientos en voz alta, solo que esta vez, en un susurro que Sakura no alcanza a oír.

.

 _5:58 p.m._

—¡Deberíamos pasar a comer algo, ttebayo! —Naruto mira suplicante a su madre.

Habían salido esa tarde para comprar regalos para el bebé de Ino y Sai. Estaban en medio de la zona de comida, porque la casa de sus amigos quedaba cerca de esa parte de las tiendas del centro comercial.

—En un rato más, hijo. Vinimos a comprar regalos para tu ahijado. Y no descansaremos hasta tenerlos, ttebane. —Dice la pelirroja, con las manos en la cintura.

—¿Ni siquiera podemos comprar algo para llevar? ¡Tengo hambre! —Agarra a la mujer por el brazo, y la mira suplicante. _Parece el berrinche de un niño pequeño, dattebane. Nunca maduras, hijo._ Kushina sonríe por sus pensamientos.

—No soy Tsunade para caer en esa trampa, ttebane. —Responde la mujer, y toma la mano de su hijo que está en su brazo, y lo arrastra lejos de los locales de comida.

Como el día está agradable, mucha gente ha decidido salir a comprar, pasear y demás. Por eso, el centro comercial, las calles y el parque están llenos de gente. Naruto imagina que la costa del lago está a rebosar también.

—Eres cruel, dattebayo. —Se queja, mientras avanzan en medio de una multitud de personas que caminan en direcciones opuestas. _Hay demasiados adolescentes… ¿Sasuke ya tendrá permiso para salir solo? ¿Tendrá novia?_ Como su último pensamiento le desagrada tanto, Naruto sacude con fuerza su cabeza.

.

 _6:03 p.m._

— _¿Y ahora qué te pasa, ttebane?_

Sasuke escucha vagamente lo que las personas que van a su lado están hablando… o discutiendo por el tono de voz de la mujer. No tiene interés en ver quién va a su lado, solo camina mirando hacia el suelo para no tropezarse. Sakura va cogida de su brazo para no separarse de él, en medio de la molesta multitud por donde caminan.

 _Por eso odio salir…_

Un largo y brillante cabello rojo llama su atención. Es tan largo que le llega a los tobillos a su dueña, que pasa junto a él, tocando su brazo sin querer.

— _No me pasa nada, ttebayo. ¡Solo que tengo hambre y no me dejaste comprar nada!_

Sasuke siente que su corazón deja de latir. Se queda paralizado, mientras su corazón late desbocado en su pecho, casi saliéndosele por la boca.

El mundo se detiene para él en el mismo segundo que oye esa voz chillona tan familiar.

 _No es posible…_ Piensa Sasuke, sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón se trasladan a sus oídos. Sus manos comienzan a temblar dentro de sus bolsillos.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —Oye la voz de Sakura muy lejana, mientras un nudo se forma en su garganta. —¿Te ocurre algo?

Sasuke es incapaz de articular palabra. _Debe haber sido mi imaginación… de seguro mi mente quiere jugarme una de sus millones de bromas… Naruto no acaba de pasar a mi lado sin que yo me dé cuenta… Eso no podría pasar jamás._

— _¡DUELE! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME GOLPEAS AHORA, DATTEBAYO?!_

Sasuke deja de respirar. Todo a su alrededor da vueltas. Siente que sus ojos se humedecen, mientras la parálisis de la cual era presa su cuerpo, por fin se detiene.

Sus piernas se mueven solas, a toda velocidad hacia donde oyó el grito.

 _Naruto… Naruto… ¡Naruto, estás aquí!_

El viento hace que se le baje la capucha, dejando su cabello al descubierto, que empieza a moverse a medida que corre todo lo que puede en medio de la multitud.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Dónde vas?! —Oye los gritos de Sakura, más atrás. Sin embargo, decide seguir corriendo. La gente lo mira como si estuviera loco. Debe ser porque está corriendo como uno mientras llora.

 _Naruto…_

Un sollozo lastimero acuchilla sus labios y su garganta.

 _No te vayas otra vez…_

—¡NARUTO! ¡NARUTO! —Grita con todas sus fuerzas. La gente se hace a un lado y le dejan una vía completamente vacía –que nunca creyó posible por la cantidad de gente que había– para que siga corriendo. —¡NARUTO!

.

 _6:08 p.m._

— _¡NARUTO!_

El rubio se detiene de repente. Sorprendiendo a Kushina, que está por entrar a una tienda de ropa de bebés. El de ojos azules siente que su corazón deja de latir, y que su pecho comienza a doler.

 _Esa voz…_

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

 _¿Sasuke?_

—¿Tan fuerte te golpee que estás así, ttebane? Lo siento… —Naruto escucha la voz de su madre como si estuviera debajo del agua. —¿Hijo? —Kushina lo toma por el brazo.

 _Sasuke… ¡Sasuke!_

Uzumaki se deshace del agarre de su madre y se prepara para correr en dirección contraria.

 _Puede que me lo haya imaginado… pero… ¡Necesito confirmarlo!_

Kushina lo vuelve a tomar del brazo.

—¿A dónde te estás escapando, ttebane? ¡Vamos a la tienda! —Y lo arrastra dentro del local. Naruto no puede hacer nada. Está demasiado trastornado para ello.

.

 _6:13 p.m._

Sasuke deja de correr y gritar cuando se encuentra en la salida del centro comercial.

 _No pude alcanzarlo…_ Piensa sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. _Naruto…_

—¿Sasuke-kun? —Sakura llega a su lado. El pelinegro la mira, y ve que está sonrojada por el esfuerzo. —¿Por qué llamabas a Naruto-san? ¿Lo viste? —Pregunta sin poder ocultar su emoción. Y es cuando ve brillar los ojos verdes, que Sasuke se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

 _Debo verme ridículo… seguro que fue mi imaginación otra vez…_

—Seguro fue mi imaginación otra vez. —Dice, enfadado. Sakura borra toda expresión de emoción y compone una de preocupación. —Después de todo… —Se siente patético cuando una lágrima cae por su mejilla. —No he logrado olvidarlo. Por más que diga que lo hice.

Sakura cierra los ojos antes de acercarse a su amigo y abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Eso significa que tu amor es verdadero, puro y fuerte, Sasuke-kun. Te admiro. —Susurra en su oído. —Tal vez sí que era Naruto-san…

—Quiero volver a casa. —La interrumpe, con la voz más fría que Sakura le ha oído usar. Su rostro no muestra ninguna expresión. —Lo siento, Sakura. —Dice, comenzando a caminar.

La de cabello rosa no lo sigue. Sabe que necesita un momento a solas.

 _¿Realmente habrá sido su imaginación?_

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _5 DE AGOSTO, 2014_

Kushina se ofreció a ir a hacer las compras para Sai e Ino ese día. Extrañamente, Naruto había cogido un resfriado y no había podido acompañarla.

Ahora, se encontraba en el pasillo donde había útiles de aseo. Ya llevaba más de la mitad de la lista que Ino había hecho. Había encontrado las cosas por casualidad. El supermercado era grande y desconocido para ella. Ahora necesitaba encontrar el pasillo donde estaba el arroz, los fideos y demás. Pero estaba terriblemente perdida… ¡Y aún debía encontrar el área de frutas y verduras!

—No debí ofrecerme a venir a este lugar desconocido, dattebane… —Pensó en voz alta, pasándose una mano por el cabello, cansada.

—¿Es nueva en la ciudad? —Oye una voz delicada y elegante. Kushina se gira y ve a una mujer muy hermosa y de largo cabello negro, empujando un carrito. La Uzumaki sabe que le habla a ella, porque hay cinco personas en el pasillo, y ella es la más cercana a la de cabello negro.

—Sí… —Contesta, haciendo una mueca. —Me ofrecí a hacer las compras, y no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde se encuentran las cosas que necesito, ttebane. —Le cuenta a la mujer, que la escucha con una sonrisa amable. —Lo que tengo dentro del carro, es porque lo encontré de casualidad… —La mujer de cabello negro ríe cantarinamente, mientras cubre su boca con una de sus delicadas manos. Kushina piensa es que es más que hermosa.

 _Parece un hada, ttebane…_

—Yo puedo ayudarla a buscar, si me dice lo que necesita. —Se ofrece, amablemente. Kushina abre sus ojos de par en par, mientras siente que el alivio inunda su pecho.

—¿Habla en serio? —Dice ilusionada. La mujer asiente. —¡Gracias, dattebane! —Se acerca a la mujer con su carrito. —Mi nombre es Uzumaki Kushina.

—Yo soy Uchiha Mikoto, ama de casa mientras estoy de vacaciones y también mis empleadas. —Responde con una sonrisa alegre, que contagia a Kushina, haciéndola sonreír también. —Será un placer ayudarla.

—¡Muchas gracias, Uchiha-san! —Dice, juntando sus manos frente a ella, como si fuera a rezar, y haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Puede llamarme Mikoto. —Ofrece amablemente. Kushina sonríe ampliamente.

—Entonces usted puede llamarme Kushina, dattebane.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _6 DE AGOSTO, 2014._

Kushina y Naruto estaban en la sala de espera del hospital del Valle. Ino estaba dando a luz a su hijo o hija, y Sai estaba con ella. Estaban en la sala de parto hacía más de media hora. El rubio estaba impaciente, caminando de un lado hacia el otro, mientras que Kushina estaba sentada tranquilamente en una de las sillas, tecleando mensajes en su celular, soltando risitas de vez en cuando.

—¿Cuánto más van a demorar, dattebayo? —Se quejó el rubio, con un puchero. —¡Ya quiero conocer a mi ahijado o ahijada!

—Ya debe faltar menos, hijo. Tranquilo. Estas cosas toman tiempo. —Responde la pelirroja, sin dejar de teclear en su celular. Luego se le escapa una sonrisa.

—¿Con quién hablas tanto, dattebayo? Desde ayer andas pegada al celular, mamá. —Naruto olvida su faceta impaciente, para empezar a usar la de hijo celoso. —¿Conociste a alguien y no me contaste? —Se sienta junto a su madre, estirando el cuello para ver lo que escribe.

Kushina acerca su celular a su pecho, impidiéndole ver.

—¡Mamá!

—Solo es una amiga que hice ayer en el supermercado, ttebane. —Responde, suspirando. —No husmees en asuntos de otros. A ti no te gustaría que mire tus conversaciones con Bee-san, Sai o Ino-chan. —Naruto hace un puchero.

—Lo siento, ttebayo…

—Para que me creas. —Kushina le tiende el teléfono para que pueda ver. Naruto lo toma en seguida, lleno de curiosidad.

" _ **De: Miko-chan.**_

 _ **Asunto: Creo que mi hijo mayor está enamorado.**_

 _ **Mi hijo menor tiene una mejor amiga, Saku-chan. Una chica muy amable, inteligente y educada. Y se han ido de vacaciones unos días a la playa, en la Niebla."**_

" _ **Para: Miko-chan.**_

 _ **Asunto: Interesante.**_

 _ **¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con tu hijo mayor?"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **De: Miko-chan.**_

 _ **Asunto: El mismo.**_

 _ **Bueno… creo que mi hijo mayor está enamorado de Saku-chan. Porque ha puesto una expresión tan celosa que no te imaginas, cuando le dije que ella y mi hijo menor se fueron esta mañana de viaje, solos, porque su otro amigo cogió un resfriado."**_

" _ **Para: Miko-chan.**_

 _ **Asunto: Parece telenovela, ttebane.**_

 _ **No puedo creerlo, dattebane. ¿Y qué siente Saku-chan?"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **De: Miko-chan.**_

 _ **Asunto: El mismo.**_

 _ **Saku-chan estuvo enamorada de mi hijo menor cuando eran niños. Pero ahora son mejores amigos, y estoy segura de que está enamorada, realmente, de mi hijo mayor."**_

Ese había sido el último mensaje recibido.

—Tienes razón con que parece telenovela, ttebayo. —Sonríe Naruto. Kushina ríe, y es entonces, cuando Sai llega a la sala de espera con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la sonrisa más bella y real que Naruto le ha visto en toda su vida. —¡Sai! —El rubio y su madre se acercan rápidamente al nuevo padre. —¿Y?

—Es un niño, Naruto. Y está totalmente saludable. —Dice orgulloso.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _12 DE AGOSTO, 2014_

Los grandes ojos celestes del rubio y muy pálido Inojin miraban fijamente a Naruto, que tenía a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos.

—Si me sigue mirando así me enamoraré. —Bromea Naruto. Ino y Sai que están abrazados, comienzan a reír. Kushina sonríe y acaricia las redondas y suaves mejillas del bebé. —Vendré a verlos más seguido desde ahora, chicos.

—Espero que esta vez lo que dices sea cierto. —Le dice Ino, levemente resentida. —La última vez dijiste algo parecido y apenas nos llamabas.

—Esta vez será diferente. —Promete el rubio. —Soy el padrino de este chico. —Dice sonriendo enternecido por la sonrisa que Kushina le ha sacado al bebé, haciendo caras graciosas.

—Te creeremos. —Dice Sai. Naruto le entrega el bebé a Ino, y le da un beso en la frente a la chica.

—Cuídalo bien, Ino-chan. —Dice, y le revuelve el cabello, cariñosamente. —Y no peleen tan seguido. —Kushina ríe bajito y Sai sonríe.

—Lo prometemos. —Dice Ino, sonriendo. —Cuídate también, Naruto.

—Quisiera haberme quedado más tiempo… pero el trabajo llama. —Se excusa el rubio.

—No importa. Me alegro de que estés trabajando en algo tan grande, Naruto. —Dice la rubia, orgullosa de su amigo. —Lo harás muy bien, ya verás. Mándale saludos a tu novio de nuestra parte, ¿sí?

—Lo haré. —Naruto le guiña un ojo. Luego saca su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y ve la hora. Queda media hora para que su bus parta a Konoha. —Es hora de irnos. Gracias por todo.

—Son bienvenidos. —Dice Sai. —Buen viaje.

—Kushina-san, puede venir cuando guste. —La invita Ino.

—Gracias, querida. Gracias Sai-kun.

—Gracias, chicos.

Y luego de eso, Naruto y Kushina terminan su viaje al Valle. El rubio no puede dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió —o lo que creyó que pasó— en el centro comercial, mientras se acomoda en su asiento. La pelirroja, por su parte, estaba feliz de haber hecho una amiga después de tantos años y de forma tan natural. Mikoto y ella parecían conocerse de toda la vida... lo que la alegraba aún más. Cuando había caído en el coma, todos sus amigos habían seguido con sus vidas, por lo que ahora apenas los conocía, porque en todo ese tiempo habían cambiado demasiado. Se sentía un poco sola, también. Sin Minato, sin su hija… y con Naruto lejos.

 _Parece que las cosas están mejorando, Minato._

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _13 DE ABRIL, 2015_

 _._

 _10:23 a.m._

Naruto se encontraba acostado en el sofá de su departamento —y de Gaara— mientras leía un libro de ciencia ficción que lo había dejado atrapado desde el primer momento: The Maze Runner. Cuando iba en la parte en que el protagonista estaba escapando de uno de sus compañeros que había sido mordido por una de las criaturas del laberinto, y por lo tanto estaba medio loco, su celular sonó.

—¿Tsunade no obaa-chan? —Leyó en voz alta. Seguro que su madrina quería hablarle sobre cómo iba la construcción del hospital, que había empezado hace cuatro meses. —¿Hola?

—¡Naruto! —Oye la voz alegre de la rubia. —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, obaa-chan. Leyendo. ¿Y tú?

—Aquí, viendo cómo avanza la construcción. —Responde. _Lo sabía, ttebayo._ Naruto sonríe y cierra el libro. Luego lo deja sobre la pequeña mesa que está en medio de todos los sofás.

—¿Va bien?

—Sí. Pero Naruto… necesito que vengas a decirme que todo está bien. Tú eres el experto, mocoso. No quiero fallas en esto.

—Uhm… puedo conseguir pasajes del bus para llegar a Konoha mañana por la tarde. —Naruto se pasa una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo.

—Sobre eso te quería hablar, mocoso. El hospital no está en Konoha. —El rubio abre sus ojos azules más de lo normal por la sorpresa.

—¿Y dónde está, dattebayo? —Pregunta, lleno de curiosidad.

—En el Valle. —Naruto siente que su corazón deja de latir. ¿Por qué el destino seguía insistiendo en que fuera a ese lugar una y otra vez? —Antes de que creas que lo hice a propósito, te diré que no. Fue una total casualidad. Jiraiya, tu madre y yo, llevamos dos meses viviendo aquí.

—Te creo, baa-chan. —Responde el rubio, cerrando sus ojos, cansado. No se siente enfadado porque le hayan escondido tanta información durante tanto tiempo. Pero hay algo que sí le preocupa. —Gaara no estará feliz con esto… —Dice, haciendo una mueca, aunque sabe que Tsunade no puede verlo.

—Pero es tu trabajo. No puede poner peros. —Dice la rubia, y Naruto sabe que se está mordiendo la uña de su dedo pulgar. —Además estarás con nosotros: tu familia.

—Ya lo sé, hablaré con él cuando llegue del trabajo. —Naruto sabe que le espera otra pelea. Pero si Gaara no cambia su forma de pensar respecto al Valle, no podrán dejar de discutir cada vez que Naruto deba ir.

.

 _2:14 p.m._

—Esto está delicioso, Naruto. —Le halaga Gaara.

Ambos están sentados, frente a frente en la cocina americana de la casa, almorzando la comida favorita de Gaara. Naruto se esforzó para que su novio estuviera lo más cómodo posible y de buen humor para decirle la noticia.

—Me esforcé para que estuvieras feliz, dattebayo. —Dice, regalándole una sonrisa. El rubio se siente nervioso, pero sabe que no puede escapar de aquella conversación.

—Gracias amor. —Responde Gaara. Naruto se siente entre feliz y triste cuando ve un inusual sonrojo de felicidad en las pálidas mejillas de su novio. Sabaku estira sobre la mesa la mano que no usa para comer; Naruto entiende el gesto y lo imita para que puedan cogerse de la mano.

Luego de un rato, cuando ya estaban por terminar su comida en medio de un cómodo silencio roto solo por el tintinear de los cubiertos, Naruto decide comenzar a introducir a Gaara al tema.

—Gaara… Tsunade no obaa-chan llamó esta mañana para hablarme de la construcción. —Dijo, intentando sonar todo lo tranquilo que pudo a pesar de que los nervios lo consumían. No quería pelear con Gaara, pero debía ir al Valle por su trabajo.

—Apuesto a que va excelente. Debes confiar en tu trabajo y el de los obreros, Naruto. —Dice Gaara, apoyando sus codos en la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos e inclinándose hacia él con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tsunade no obaa-chan dice que va bien. —Dice, sonriendo levemente. —Pero dice que debo ir a echarle un vistazo, para asegurarme de que realmente va bien, dattebayo.

—Oh, está bien. ¿Cuándo partirás a Konoha? —Naruto pone sus manos en puños, debajo de la mesa, sobre sus muslos. Coge una gran bocanada de aire, de forma disimulada, antes de hablar.

—Hoy me acaba de decir que el hospital no queda en Konoha. —Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Mi padrino, mi madre y ella llevan dos meses viviendo en otro lugar y yo no estaba ni enterado. Creo que querían hacerme una sorpresa… pero no pudieron, ttebayo.

Gaara ríe levemente. —Toda tu familia es así de atolondrada… ¿Y? ¿Dónde es?

Naruto aprieta sus manos. —Es en el Valle.

Luego de esa confesión, pasan más de tres minutos seguidos en silencio. Pero ya no es un silencio cómodo como el que había cuando comían. Ahora el rubio siente que está a punto de morderse todas las uñas como Tsunade por los nervios. Gaara no tiene ninguna expresión en su rostro, solo mira a su novio sin pestañear siquiera.

—¿No dirás nada, ttebayo? —Se atreve a hablar el rubio. _Tal vez Gaara haya cambiado y no le moleste._ Piensa ilusionado. Una sonrisa comienza a formarse en sus labios. —¿No estás enojado, Gaa-chan?

Pero inmediatamente después de hacer la última pregunta, se da cuenta de su error. _Gaara no ha cambiado en nada… Es más, está furioso._

—¿Crees que voy a creerme esa ingenua mentira de que no sabías donde construirían el hospital en todo este tiempo, Naruto? ¿Me crees tonto? —Todo gesto sereno y amable desaparece de su rostro y su mirada se vuelve completamente fría. Naruto frunce el ceño.

—No te mentí, Gaara. Lo supe hoy en la mañana. —Dice, serio. Necesita que Gaara le crea, porque no desea pelear con él como la última vez, donde tardaron semanas en volver a hablar normalmente. —Y por supuesto que no creo que eres tonto.

—Naruto, por favor. —Dice, enojándose más con cada segundo que pasa. —Dime la verdad. Lo único que quieres es irte otra vez al Valle y buscar al maldito Sasuke, al que después de tantos años no eres capaz de olvidar.

—¡No tienes que insultarlo! —Naruto también abandona todo pequeño gesto de amabilidad y tranquilidad. Él también puede enfadarse. —Como siempre, metes a Sasuke en nuestras peleas. ¿No tienes nada más que reprocharme? Yo podría hablar mucho, pero no lo hago porque prometí perdonar y olvidar, al igual que tú. Pero parece que no eres capaz de hacerlo.

—Es imposible no meterlo en nuestras peleas, porque tú te encargas de meterlo en mis días. Por las noches, susurras su nombre, cuando tenemos sexo, nunca dices mi nombre y tienes la mirada perdida, como si pensaras en alguien más; todavía andas haciendo dibujos de su patético rostro y no pierdes oportunidad para acercarte al lugar donde lo conociste. —Explota el pelirrojo. —¿Cómo quieres que olvide si ni tú puedes hacerlo?

Naruto se queda en silencio. No sabe qué decir, porque Gaara tiene toda la razón.

—Naruto, siempre te he amado y te he esperado… Pero si tú no tienes ganas de estar conmigo… no veo por qué seguir intentándolo. Dime la verdad, ¿aún lo amas?

El rubio cierra los ojos y agacha la cabeza. Gaara frunce los labios y suspira.

—Sé que sí. Pero necesito escucharlo directamente de ti para rendirme de una vez por todas, Naruto. —Uzumaki siente que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Lo siento Gaara. —Susurra, y levanta la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a su pareja. —Pero todavía no puedo olvidar a Sasuke. Todavía estoy enamorado de él, a pesar de no haberlo visto por casi cuatro años.

El pelirrojo cierra sus ojos derrotado.

—Bien. No voy a detenerte esta vez. —Dice pasándose una mano por el cabello. —Gracias por darme otra oportunidad y varios recuerdos felices. —Se levanta de la mesa. Y Naruto sabe que se ha acabado todo para ellos dos. —Esta casa es de ambos, puedes volver cuando quieras. Gracias por la comida.

—Gaara. —Lo llama, poniéndose de pie también. Cuando el pelirrojo lo mira, Naruto vuelve a hablar. —De verdad que lo intenté.

—Lo sé.

—Gracias por todo… y por no enojarte tanto conmigo. Pero te juro que no sabía que era en el Valle hasta hoy.

Gaara sonríe levemente antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la habitación que compartían.

—Te creeré, Naruto. —Dice con tono cansado, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Naruto siente que las primeras lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. Nada terminó como él esperaba. No quiere separarse de Gaara, porque le gusta estar con él. Pero no quiere hacerle más daño.

—Lo siento, Gaa-chan. —Susurra, porque sabe que el otro chico no lo puede oír.

Luego se deja caer en la silla en la que antes estaba sentado. Y se permite llorar por todo lo que no ha llorado durante estos años.

 _No merezco que nadie me quiera por hacerle esto a Gaara. Ilusionarlo así…_

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _21 DE JUNIO, 2015_

 _._

 _2:12 P.M._

Sasuke y Sakura caminan por el campus de su Universidad. El día es soleado y con una ligera brisa que mueve elegantemente los cabellos rosas y azabaches. Sakura viste un lindo vestido de verano y tiene colgado un bolso en su hombro izquierdo; Sasuke por su parte, carga una mochila negra en su hombro derecho, y viste con colores oscuros como siempre.

El año pasado, habían decidido ir a la misma Universidad —en la Niebla— y vivir en el mismo departamento. Ambos son los estudiantes de medicina más jóvenes en la historia de la Universidad Kiri. Llevan buenas calificaciones como siempre y hacen todos sus proyectos juntos.

Como ocurre a cualquier escuela donde vaya, Sasuke tiene su club de fans, a pesar de tener aún dieciséis años —en julio cumplirá los diecisiete, al fin—, muchas lo encuentran atractivo e inalcanzable. Pero en la Universidad corren los rumores de que Sakura es su prometida y que se casarán al terminar la carrera. Rumor que ninguno de los dos involucrados desmiente para que Sasuke no sea acosado. Sakura tampoco se queda atrás, los años la han ayudado y está más hermosa que nunca —aún enamorada en secreto de Itachi, eso sí— por lo que tiene muchos pretendientes a pesar de 'tener prometido'.

—Sasori dice que nos está esperando en la cafetería. —Le avisa la de ojos verdes a su amigo. Sasuke la mira de reojo, y la encuentra sonriéndole al celular, y sin querer se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa a él también.

—¿Por qué no le das el sí de una vez por todas y te pones a salir con él, Sakura? —Le pregunta en voz baja, ya que aún hay personas cerca de ellos. La chica en seguida lo mira sonrojada y exaltada.

—¡¿Qué?! —Casi grita. —¡Sasuke-kun! Sasori no me gusta… además él no ha dicho que yo le guste…

—No eres tonta, sabes que le gustas. —La contradice Sasuke. —Y aunque no lo admitas, te agrada más de lo que dices.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Sasuke-kun? —Intenta centrar la incómoda conversación en él. —¿Te gusta alguien?

—No.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—Sasuke-kun, no está bien mentir.

—Entonces pruébalo contigo, y reconoce que te gusta Sasori.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Dice, sonrojada. —Sasuke-kun idiota… —Susurra.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _1 DE AGOSTO, 2016_

 _._

 _11:21 A.M._

Sakura había tenido una pelea con sus padres esa mañana, por su novio —que según sus padres era demasiado grande para ella y no tendría un gran futuro, ya que estudiaba artes plásticas— Sasori. El pelirrojo tenía solo veinte años y no es como si ella se fuera a casar con él. Sus padres estaban exagerando demasiado.

Para calmarse, Sakura había decidido ir al parque a leer. No le había pedido a Sasuke que la acompañara por la aversión que éste le tenía al lugar.

Iba en una parte bastante emocionante de su libro, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Cuando levantó la cabeza para ver quién era, su corazón se paralizó.

 _Hace meses que no lo veía…_

—I… ¡Itachi-san! —Dijo, sorprendida, con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, mientras sentía millones de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

—Sakura-san, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. —Dice el mayor, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como si quisiera grabarse cómo era el color de sus ojos. —Pareces estar bien.

—Ha… Han pasados varios meses, sí. Y estoy bien, usted también parece estarlo. —Dice, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, de manera disimulada. Tenía las mejillas ardiendo y no sabía qué hacer para controlarlo. —¿Cómo es que siempre me encuentra?

—Casualidades. —Dice, encogiéndose de hombros. —Es como si algo me empujara a estar cerca de ti. —La mirada negra no de despega de la verde. Sakura siente que sus piernas se vuelven de gelatina y que le cuesta respirar.

—Itachi… Itachi-san… no diga cosas como esa. Podrían malinterpretarse. —Le dice, totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa.

—Lo siento si te incomodé, Sa-

El sonido del celular de la de cabello rosa interrumpe a Itachi. La chica mira al pelinegro pidiendo disculpas. Sonríe al ver quién es.

—Es Sasori, mi novio. —Le susurra, antes de contestar. —¡Sasori! Hola.

Itachi la mira con una increíble expresión de asombro que se transforma en una difícil de deducir para Sakura. O que no quiere deducir, realmente.

— _Sakura._ —Saluda el pelirrojo, alegre. _—¿Cómo estás?_

—Bien, extrañándote. ¿Y tú? —Responde, jugueteando con las páginas de su libro, olvidándose de que Itachi está junto a ella, por primera vez en su vida.

— _Contando los días para verte. Aunque el día que te vea sea cuando debamos volver al estrés de la Universidad._ —Dice, con tono triste. Sakura sonríe.

—Quién sabe, quizás podría escaparme unos días e ir a Suna.

Sasori estudiaba en la Niebla al igual que ellos, ya que no había sido admitido en la Universidad de Suna. Pero volvía a su ciudad durante las vacaciones.

— _¡¿Hablas en serio, Sakura?!_

La de cabello rosado ríe dulcemente. _Eres tan tierno, baka. Realmente podré enamorarme de ti._

—Claro que sí.

— _Sakura… te quiero demasiado._

La chica siente que sus mejillas arden.

—Sasori, yo también te quie-

De pronto siente que le quitan el celular de las manos. Sorprendida, mira al Uchiha mayor, que está cortándole a Sasori.

—¿Qué haces? —Dice, enojada y confundida. —¡Estaba hablando con mi nov-!

Y lo que ni en sus más locos sueños había ocurrido, pasó en ese momento. Itachi se acercó rápidamente a ella, la tomó delicadamente por las mejillas… y la besó.

.

 _3:16 p.m._

Sasuke decidió ir a dar un paseo ese día extrañamente nublado. Sin Sakura, sin Juugo. Porque necesitaba estar solo. Necesitaba pensar.

Hace días, su madre se había puesto demasiado insistente con que tuviera una novia. Y él no tenía interés en tener alguna. Además… él no estaba hecho para algo como el amor. Lo había comprobado durante todos esos años que habían pasado. No podía darle la oportunidad a nadie, porque aunque lo negara, sabía que tenía miedo a ser herido otra vez.

Caminó hacia el muelle de la ciudad y se sentó con los pies colgando hacia el agua. Su rostro afligido se reflejaba perfectamente en ella.

—Me veo patético. —Masculló, y se puso la capucha de su chaqueta.

¿Debería contarle a su madre lo que sentía? ¿Que no estaba dispuesto a amar a nadie más? Posiblemente si hacía eso, tendría que contarle de Naruto. Y no quería revivir viejas heridas, que ni siquiera habían sanado del todo.

El tiempo le había ayudado lentamente, a olvidar al rubio niñero. Pero por más que se esforzaba, no lograba sacarlo de su mente completamente. Había sido su primer amor, y lo había herido demasiado. Había noches en las que antes de dormir, seguía recordando el beso que Naruto le había dado, y seguía preguntándose el por qué. Itachi le había dicho hace mucho tiempo que pensaba que Naruto estaba enamorado de él… pero Sasuke se negaba a creer aquello. Porque a estas alturas, ya no quería hacerse ilusiones de algo que nunca había sucedido, ni sucedería.

Pero… ¿en serio lo había olvidado aunque fuera un poco?

Aún recordaba como hace dos años había corrido por todo el centro comercial porque había creído escuchar su voz. Y cada vez que veía una cabellera rubia parecida a la de Naruto, sentía que su corazón de paralizaba y luego volvía a latir, pero alocadamente. Todavía había noches en las que soñaba con él.

 _Tal vez… si salgo con alguien más… logre dejarlo lo suficientemente atrás como para poder complacer a madre y Orochimaru._

Sasuke volvió a observar su rostro en el agua. Y en ese momento decidió.

 _No pierdo nada con intentarlo… aunque sigo sin sentirme conforme con mi decisión. Necesito algo… Una…_

—Una señal para saber si estoy en lo correcto. —Completó en voz alta sus pensamientos.

.

 _3:30 p.m._

Ese día no tenía trabajo, por lo que decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la costanera de la ciudad.

Llevaba un poco más de un año en el Valle y las cosas habían ido bastante bien para él y su familia. Inojin estaba grande, fuerte y lindo. Había sabido que Gaara tenía un nuevo novio, por medio de Shikamaru, cosa que lo alegraba. Él, por su parte, seguía solo.

Pero no estaba mal con eso.

Naruto caminó, observando atentamente el paisaje. Apenas había cambiado desde los años en los que traía a pasear a Sasuke.

 _Sasuke._

Como siempre que no tenía la mente ocupada, terminaba pensando en él, aún después de todos esos años. Mentiría si dijera que no se la había pasado buscándolo cada vez que salía a la calle. Pero nunca lo había visto, ni a él, ni a Sakura. Ni siquiera a Mikoto-sama, o a Karin.

—Parece que el destino no quiere juntarme con él otra vez. —Murmuró, resignado, mientras se iba acercando al muelle. Extrañamente ese día, no había muchas personas en las costas del lago. —Debe ser porque está nublado… —Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras llegaba al muelle, donde le pareció ver a alguien sentado justo donde él tenía pensado ir a relajarse. —Tch… tendré que buscar otro lugar. —Pensó en voz alta mientras se acercaba más y más a la persona. Pronto se dio cuenta de que era un chico por la ropa que traía.

El chico estaba a unos pasos de donde él estaba. Tenía puesto un gorro, por lo que no sabía cómo eran sus cabellos o el color que tenían. Pero eso no era lo importante. Si no, que a pesar de que el chico estaba de espaldas, al mirarle le invadía un profundo sentimiento de tristeza, mezclada con una fría amargura.

El chico irradiaba esas emociones.

Naruto comenzó a acercarse. Sentía que debía ir y hablarle, saber que estaba bien.

No supo por qué, pero su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado cuando alzó la mano para tocarle el hombro. Cuando la mano morena hizo contacto con el otro cuerpo, el misterioso chico se volteó rápidamente. Un poco sobresaltado.

Naruto se quedó sin aire.

El rostro era demasiado familiar y querido para él. Y en unas cuantas ocasiones en el pasado, esos ojos le habían dejado sin palabras y aliento. Pero esta vez fue diferente.

La sensación se multiplicó, y Uzumaki sintió que se quedaba prendado de la belleza y misterio que reflejaba la mirada –ahora estupefacta–, pero a la vez, el rubio se sintió angustiado por el vacío que vio en sus ojos.

—Sa… —Se le fue la voz, mientras veía temblar el iris negro del chico. —Sasuke… —Pronunció con voz ahogada, mientras sentía un tirón en el estómago y su corazón latía alocado.

 _Tanto tiempo buscándolo… y cuando por fin me rendía…_

Sasuke por su parte, oía el latido de su corazón por todas partes. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, sintió deseos de pellizcarse para verificar que no era un sueño. Que Naruto estaba ahí, mirándole igual de sorprendido que él.

—Sasuke… —Volvió a hablar el rubio. El de ojos negros sintió un nudo en su garganta. —Sasuke, ¿eres tú? —No podía hacer nada más que mirarlo todo lo que sus ojos le permitían.

—Na… —Tartamudeó, porque apenas podía hablar. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, sin pestañear. Ambos sentían que el mundo se había detenido en ese instante. —¿Naruto?

Y el viento sopló, quitándole la capucha a Sasuke, y logrando que sus cabellos azabaches se agitaran de una manera que Naruto catalogó como _preciosa._

 _CONTINUARÁ_

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas! Vengo muy corta de tiempo, para variar._

 ** _Solo quiero decir que siento mucho haber tardado tanto… pero estuve con un bloqueo terrible, que desapareció hace exactamente dos días._**

 _Quiero que sepan que sigo leyendo y adorando cada uno de sus reviews, y agradeciéndolos, claro. Gracias por los follows y favoritos. No me he olvidado de nadie, sigo queriéndolas a todas._

 _Les doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras, y siento mucho no poder contestar los reviews, otra vez. TwT Soy terrible… pero sigan queriéndome ^^_

 _Sobre el capítulo, espero que se hayan emocionado tanto como yo… que sus estómagos hayan dado volteretas, al igual que sus corazoncitos :D ¡Por fin nuestros niños se vuelven a ver después de cinco años! ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora?_

 _Espero que les haya gustado el último capítulo de este año. Y que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad. También les deseo lo mejor para mañana, y el 2017! :D Sigamos disfrutando de esta historia juntas el próximo año :D_

 ** _Sobre el próximo capítulo, trataré de escribirlo y publicarlo para la fecha de aniversario de un añito del fic. Es decir, espero subirlo para el 4 de enero :3_**

 ** _Un regalito, el título será: "El reencuentro: Parte II: ¡Ya no soy un niño!"._**

 ** _Y como adelanto, les diré que aclararán todo lo que pasó la noche antes de que Naruto se fuera._**

 _¡Bien! Sin nada más que decir, espero que todas estén bien. Gracias por seguir a mi lado y enviándome reviews mostrando su preocupación o ganas de leer la continuación._

 _¡See you!_

 _Catty._


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y quitarme la frustración del final, además de contribuir al yaoi de este fandom. Sin ánimo de lucro._

 _*La imagen de portada, fue editada por mi mejor amiga. ¿A que quedó preciosa? ¡Créditos para ella! Por la edición._ _La imagen original fue sacada de internet, sus respectivos derechos a quien la hizo. Yo solo la uso de portada porque la encontré perfecta para el fic._

 **Datos útiles:** Edades pasado el 10 de octubre: Naruto: 26. Sasuke: 18.

 **Aclaración:** _ **Sé que la mayoría de edad en Japón es a los 21, pero como no quiero que pasen más años para que nuestros niños sean felices —legalmente— dejaré que la mayoría de edad sea a los 18. ¿Sí? Como en mi país ^^**_

* * *

 _Dedicado a mi adorada mejor amiga :D Esta vez no querrás matarme, lo sé :3 ¡Gracias por animarme en mis peores momentos!_

* * *

 _ **Como la Lluvia**_

 **Capítulo XVIII:** **El reencuentro.**

 **Parte II:** **¡Ya no soy un niño!**

 **.**

 _1 DE AGOSTO, 2016_

—Sasuke… Sasuke, ¿eres tú?

—Na… ¿Naruto?

Y el viento sopló, quitándole la capucha a Sasuke, y logrando que sus cabellos azabaches se agitaran de una manera que Naruto catalogó como _preciosa._

Apenas su nombre fue pronunciado por los labios con los que tantas veces soñó durante esos casi cinco años, Naruto sintió que se desconectaba del mundo. Solo estaban Sasuke y él en un lugar solo de los dos, donde nadie podía interrumpir aquel reencuentro que había esperado por tanto tiempo.

El rubio sintió que sus ojos se ponían ligeramente húmedos, pero no le importó. Aquellas lágrimas eran de felicidad, ¡Por fin tenía a Sasuke frente a él y podría decirle tantas cosas!

Por su parte, Sasuke no podía hacer nada más que mirarlo todo lo que sus ojos le permitían. Hace menos de cinco minutos le había pedido una señal a todos los dioses que existieran. Y ahí estaba. Naruto había aparecido frente a él como por arte de magia.

Vio que esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba en el pasado —y aún ahora— estaban llenándose de lágrimas. Y eso le dio algo de lo que comenzar a hablar.

—¿Tan emocionado estás de verme? —Por más que lo hubiese extrañado, por más que no lo hubiera podido olvidar aún después de todo ese tiempo, el rencor y la rabia seguían dentro de él, como si solo hubieran pasado segundos desde que Naruto le había roto el corazón con palabras tan hirientes. —Oye, te estoy hablando. —Dijo, ligeramente enfadado, después de más de quince segundos en los que el rubio seguía mirándolo con los ojos brillantes y húmedos sin siquiera pestañear.

Naruto pareció reaccionar al oír su tono gruñón. Sasuke vio en cámara lenta como una hermosa sonrisa de alegría se formaba en los labios del mayor, y como la primera lágrima caía por su mejilla derecha. Sintió un tirón en su estómago y que su corazón volvía a latir desbocado, como hace años no hacía.

 _¿Fui demasiado duro con él?_ Se preguntó, comenzando a fruncir ligeramente el ceño. Pero luego, toda expresión de su rostro desapareció. _Esto no es nada. Le he dicho cosas con peor tono a Sakura, y ni se ha inmutado. ¿Está planeando algo con esa reacción tan sensible? ¿Cree que soy tan ingenuo como para creer que se alegra de verme…?_

Todos sus pensamientos coherentes se detuvieron en ese mismo instante al sentir que los fuertes brazos le rodeaban el cuello, sin ser brusco. ¡Le estaba abrazando!

Los ojos negros se abrieron de par en par, mientras un fuerte rubor cubría sus mejillas. Sasuke sintió que su corazón estaba latiendo junto a sus oídos y que de pronto estaba flotando.

—O-Oye… ¿Qué… qué haces? ¡Suéltame! —Ordenó sin convicción. No le había correspondido el abrazo, pero tampoco había sido capaz de alejarse o de forcejear.

 _Sigo siendo tan débil…_

—Sasuke… —El aludido tembló al sentir la respiración y el aliento del mayor chocando en su cuello y en su oído. —Me alegro tanto, tanto de verte. —La voz de Naruto sonaba tan sincera… El pelinegro enterró las uñas en la madera donde estaba sentado. —No sabes cuánto… —Volvió a susurrar, y Uchiha sintió una lágrima caer en su cuello.

 _Soy tan, tan débil…_ Pensó, mientras sus manos se hacían puños. _O puede ser… ¿Que estoy soñando otra vez?_ Su mente comenzaba a ser un caos por todas las emociones que se estaban acumulando en su pecho. _Si es un sueño más… puedo… puedo dejarme llevar una vez más. Solo una vez más._

Cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, Sasuke relajó sus manos, y correspondió el abrazo. Se sintió derretir.

Al mismo tiempo, Naruto cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro quejumbroso. _Por fin, por fin, por fin… Te tengo en mis brazos otra vez, Sasuke…_

El rubio sintió el deseo de repetir una y otra vez el nombre de Sasuke, con alegría, con anhelo. Para empezar a creer que aquello era real. Pero lo era, porque notaba los cambios en el cuerpo del pelinegro —estaba mucho más alto de lo que recordaba— y en su rostro, porque tal y como había pensado antes, sus rasgos habían madurado, haciéndolo parecer más guapo de lo que alguna vez imaginó.

 _No puedo desperdiciar este momento…_ Pensó, envolviendo con más fuerza al pelinegro, que le correspondió con la misma intensidad, instantáneamente.

—Naruto… —Ahora fue el turno de Uzumaki de estremecerse al sentir chocar la respiración y el aliento de Sasuke en su cuello. El rubio sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban, cuando Sasuke hundió su rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro; e inhaló con fuerza, como si quisiera grabarse su aroma. —Naruto… —Repitió el susurro, esta vez con añoranza. Ya nada quedaba del joven que lo había tratado fríamente unos minutos atrás. ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar su postura? —Aunque esto sea un sueño más, voy a disfrutarlo hasta el final. —Lo oyó murmurar, muy cerca de su oído.

Luego, se separó lentamente. Naruto observó maravillado el brillo de sus ojos y sus mejillas deliciosamente sonrojadas. Quedó embelesado.

Más aún cuando las manos de Sasuke lo tomaron por las mejillas y comenzaron a acariciarle con extrema dulzura. Naruto apenas podía hilar sus pensamientos.

Sasuke lo miraba con demasiada intensidad. _Acaso… ¿acaso todavía…? ¿Todavía me ama?_ Pensó, sintiendo enrojecer su rostro, y que su corazón latía demasiado rápido, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. La esperanza se acumuló con demasiada fuerza en su pecho, tanta, que sintió que estaba a punto de explotar.

Lentamente, Sasuke comenzó a acercarse a su rostro, cerrando sus ojos. Naruto sintió que el aire se atascaba en sus pulmones. _¡Me va a besar, me va a besar, me va a besar!_

No le importaba estar pensando como una colegiala enamorada, porque era justo lo que sentía que era en ese momento. No un adulto de ya casi veintiséis años.

 _¡A la mierda la edad!_ Pensó, cerrando sus ojos después de tomar a Sasuke por las mejillas, sintiendo el abrasador calor que desprendían. _Ya me quitó demasiados años de felicidad…_

Se sintió morir cuando el tan ansiado contacto se produjo. Sintió que las manos de Sasuke temblaban ligeramente en su rostro, mientras ambos movían con extrema lentitud sus labios; por lo que Naruto las tomó y las entrelazó con las suyas. Como por arte de magia el temblor de Sasuke se fue, y también el suyo propio, mientras el beso comenzaba a ser un poco más rápido, pero no menos dulce y lleno de añoranza.

 _Este es el mejor de los sueños…_ Pensó Sasuke, soltando una de sus manos del agarre de Naruto, y llevándola a la nuca rubia, donde empuñó unos mechones y obligó al de ojos azules a acercarse aún más a él. _Se siente tan real… tan placentero… tan perfecto…_

Naruto usó su mano libre para posarla sobre la cintura del pelinegro, apretando levemente para acercarlo a él. El beso continuó durante unos minutos más, en los que ambos se volvieron adictos y una sensación de posesividad los dominaba al mismo tiempo. No querían que el otro hiciera eso con nadie más. Que dijera que nunca más se iría de su lado.

Pero mientras pensaba aquello, Naruto recordó fugazmente lo que Sasuke había murmurado mientras lo abrazaba. " _—Aunque esto sea un sueño más, voy a disfrutarlo hasta el final."_

Y la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza. ¡Sasuke pensaba que estaba soñando! Y lo entendió. _Si me separo de él ahora, y le digo que no es un sueño… todo este momento acabará._ Mientras pensaba eso, sintió que su pecho se apretaba por la tristeza. _Pero debo decirle… no quiero mentirle a Sasuke nunca más. Mucho menos con mis sentimientos… Al menos esto me ayudó a saber que todavía siente algo por mí. Aún después de todo este tiempo._

Tuvieron que separarse cuando se quedaron sin aire, ambos lo hicieron a regañadientes. Sasuke abrazó a Naruto por el cuello y unió su frente con la de él, mientras jadeaba disimuladamente para conseguir aire lo más pronto posible.

 _Debo volver a besarlo antes de que alguien me despierte…_ Pensó, antes de perderse en los ojos azules, que estaban tan cerca de él, brillando hermosamente. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, sin cerrar los ojos, pues quería observar a Naruto todo lo posible. Grabarse esa imagen suya para luego no arrepentirse de haberlo besado otra vez en uno de sus sueños.

Pero cuando sus labios volvían a rozarse, Naruto cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Como si hubiese estado reteniendo una gran cantidad de aire. Sasuke se extrañó.

—¿Qué…? —Comenzó a preguntar, con voz suave.

—Sasuke… —Naruto abrió sus ojos y lo miró fijamente. Cada vez que hablaban, sus labios se rozaban. —Esto no es un sueño. Estamos a primero de agosto de 2016. —Con cada palabra que era dicha, Sasuke iba abriendo más y más sus ojos, mientras sentía que le caía un balde de agua congelada sobre la cabeza. Apenas fue capaz de procesar completamente lo dicho por el rubio, se separó de éste como si quemara; con sus mejillas extremadamente rojas.

No se atrevió a decir nada. Su mente era un caos, y quería morir de vergüenza. Había querido creer que se había imaginado los pequeños cambios en el rostro de Naruto y en su cabello, que estaba ligeramente más corto de lo que recordaba. _Ya no parece tan niño grande… Ha madurado aún más._ Pensó, comenzando a fruncir el ceño. _¡Nunca seré capaz de alcanzarlo, nunca!_ La frustración que sentía era demasiado grande. Competía de igual a igual con su vergüenza.

—Lo siento… hace unos pocos segundos me di cuenta realmente de lo que habías dicho antes de besarme. —Dijo el rubio, evitando mirarle. También tenía el rostro rojo. Eso hizo que Sasuke se sintiera un poquito mejor, solo un poco.

—¿Pretendes que te crea? —Dijo, con rencor. Mirándole fríamente, a pesar de que su rostro reflejaba lo que en realidad sentía. —Solo te aprovechaste de eso y me besaste… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Qué? —Naruto abrió como platos sus ojos. —¡Fuiste tú quién me besó!

Sasuke hizo una mueca, mientras su cuello y sus orejas de ponían del color de los tomates que tanto amaba.

—Tch… da igual. Yo pensaba que estaba soñando… —Murmuró. Naruto tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entenderle. El pelinegro comenzó a ponerse de pie. —No tiene caso. Olvida esto. —Ordenó, con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Naruto se puso de pie rápidamente, y lo cogió del brazo cuando comenzó a caminar.

—Sasuke… espera. —Los ojos negros se posaron en los suyos en seguida.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que te burles de mí? —Naruto abrió sus ojos más de lo normal por la sorpresa.

—Yo nunca me burlaría de ti… —Dijo, mirándolo fijamente. Sasuke bufó.

—Por favor, no tiene caso que me mientas. —Dijo, resoplando y soltándose del agarre de Naruto. —Si querías comprobar si todavía siento algo por ti, ya lo hiciste.

Naruto sintió que su corazón daba volteretas dentro de su pecho.

—Sasuke. —Habló con seriedad. —Estoy feliz de que me hayas besado. —El pelinegro rodó los ojos. —Nunca imaginé que te encontraría aquí hoy. Mucho menos que nos besaríamos… ni siquiera pensaba que eras tú quién estaba sentado aquí. Pero… ahora que te tengo frente a mí después de todo este tiempo… quiero… quiero decirte muchas cosas.

—No tengo interés en escucharlas. —Dijo fríamente, volteándose y comenzando a caminar.

—En ese entonces — _Y también ahora_ , completó en su mente. —yo estaba totalmente enamorado de ti. —Declaró, seriamente, logrando que el pelinegro se detuviera. Aunque seguía dándole la espalda. —Puede que no me creas, Sasuke. Pero tuve que decirte todas esas cosas, porque la diferencia de edad entre nosotros era demasiado grande…

—Y lo sigue siendo. —Dijo el pelinegro, amargado, mientras se volteaba hacia él otra vez. —No ganas nada diciéndome todo esto. No voy a correr a tus brazos.

—No estoy buscando eso. —Dijo negando con su cabeza. —Todo lo que quiero, es decirte todo lo que pasó esa vez desde mi perspectiva. Como te decía, la edad era un terrible impedimento. Eras un niño, y yo ya era mayor de edad hace tiempo…

—Ya no soy un niño. —Volvió a interrumpirlo. Esta vez, su voz destilaba veneno y rencor. Y entonces, solo entonces, Naruto se dio cuenta de cuánto había herido a la persona que amaba. Sintió ganas de llorar.

—Ya lo sé. —Dijo, derrotado. —Sasuke, yo tenía mucho miedo. Y me sentía como si fuera un enfermo. Estar enamorado de un niño… era demasiado para mí en ese entonces. Por lo que hacer que olvidaras tus sentimientos a la fuerza y huir era mi única opción. Pero años después, cuando pensaba en qué podría haber hecho para que las cosas fueran mejor para nosotros, la idea de decirte que esperáramos hasta que fueras mayor recién se cruzaba por mi cabeza. Decir que lo siento no va a quitarte todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar, mucho menos te hará olvidar todo tu odio, rencor, dolor y tristeza. Pero de verdad lo siento. Yo también sufrí todos estos años… quienes estuvieron conmigo lo saben bien… Pero sé que no se compara a tu sufrimiento.

Sasuke lo miraba con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Era como si quisiera correr hacia él y llorar, pero también tenía un toque de odio y rencor.

—Estuve con Gaara la mayoría de este tiempo. —Continuó, sintiendo que debía contarle todo para liberarse de una vez por todas. Y con gusto escucharía a Sasuke si es que quería hacer lo mismo. —Pero nunca fuimos completamente felices, porque nunca pude olvidarte. —La expresión de Sasuke cambió a una sorprendida y avergonzada. Naruto podía ver en él al niño que lo había vuelto loco en el pasado. —Todas las noches soñaba contigo y todo me recordaba a ti. Y Gaara lo sabía. Resistió demasiado… —Naruto cerró sus ojos con pesar. —Desde que te conocí, solo les he hecho daño a ustedes dos. No tengo perdón. —Quizás no tenía perdón, pero en ese momento Naruto sentía que una enorme carga desaparecía de sus hombros. Ya no le costaba respirar. —Ni lo estoy buscando. Solo quiero ser sincero de una vez por todas. Eso es todo.

Sasuke estaba sin palabras. Era demasiada información para procesar, demasiadas emociones dentro de su pecho. Sentía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento.

Naruto de verdad estaba siendo sincero con él. Por fin, después de todos esos años, entendió por qué el rubio le había besado aquella vez antes de romperle el corazón. Entendió sus miedos, porque Itachi había hablado con él sobre eso muchas veces. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con él hace tanto tiempo.

"- _¿No dices nada, nii-san? –Murmuró el menor. -¿También crees que soy patético? ¿O encuentras asqueroso que ame a otro chico?_

 _-Sasuke… -Dijo en voz baja. -¿Nunca tomaste en cuenta el motivo por el cual Naruto te besó?_

 _Sasuke sintió una punzada en el pecho. Sus labios se entre abrieron y su corazón comenzó a latir alocado. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Itachi?_

 _-No… -Dijo con voz temblorosa._

 _-Yo creo… -Itachi dudó. –Que él…_

 _El corazón de Sasuke latía desbocado._

 _-También está enamorado de ti, tonto hermano menor. –Itachi lo miró directo a los ojos cuando habló. –Y que te dijo todo eso para que lo olvidaras… porque hay una diferencia de edad muy grande entre ustedes._

 _Pero Sasuke no escuchaba nada más que los latidos acelerados de su corazón rebotando por todas partes._

' _Naruto… ¿también me ama…?'_

 _Puso las manos en puños. ¡Basta! Se gritó a sí mismo. ¡Itachi no entendía nada!_

 _-Imposible. –Le dijo, con voz ronca. Su voz estaba cargada de amargura y resentimiento. Sin embargo, no podía detener las malditas mariposas que aleteaban furiosas en su estómago y se odió por ello."_

Como siempre, su hermano había acertado. Sasuke no pudo hacer más que creerle a Naruto. Por varias razones. La primera, entendía bien cómo debía haberse sentido. La segunda, en el pasado varias acciones del rubio delataban su comportamiento enamorado, además de su beso. La tercera, Itachi había acertado. La cuarta, él quería creerle a Naruto.

—¿No dices nada? —Preguntó Naruto, luego de varios minutos en los que Sasuke había estado callado y perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Te creo. —Dijo seriamente. Naruto abrió sus ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, y luego sintió que volvían a humedecerse.

—Gracias, Sasuke… —Susurró, agachando su cabeza. —Gracias por todo.

 _¡No te despidas!_ Pensó el pelinegro, comenzando a desesperarse. Pero sin demostrarlo.

—Ni pienses en irte. —Dijo, frunciendo el ceño. —Aún tengo que hablar. —Naruto lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, y una sincera sonrisa en sus labios. Sasuke sintió cosquillas en su estómago.

 _Siglos sin sentir cosas como éstas…_

Naruto soltó una risita.

—No me iré hasta que tú me lo digas, teme. —Dijo, sintiéndose feliz de que Sasuke le hubiera creído y de que quisiera compartir lo que pensaba.

Sasuke sintió temblar las comisuras de sus labios. ' _Teme'… hace tanto que no escuchaba eso…_

—Hace un tiempo… —Comenzó con lo primero que se le ocurrió. —Tu madrina me contó que tu madre había despertado. Me alegro por ti. —Dijo lo mismo que en ese entonces. Naruto lo miraba con los ojos abiertos más de lo normal por la sorpresa.

 _Tsunade no obaa-chan nunca me dijo nada… ¿por qué?_

—Ella está muy bien ahora. Vive aquí, al igual que mis padrinos y yo. —Dijo, con una leve sonrisa al recordar a su atolondrada familia, que seguro debía estar preocupada por su tardanza. Sin embargo esto era más importante que llegar a la hora.

Los ojos negros también estaban abiertos más de lo normal por la sorpresa. _¿Están viviendo aquí…? ¿Desde hace cuándo? ¿Por qué están aquí?_ Las preguntas se formaban una tras otra en su mente, pero no quedarían sin respuesta como años anteriores, pues ahora tenía a Naruto frente a él, totalmente dispuesto a hablar. No iba a dejar escapar una oportunidad como esa.

—Me alegro por tu madre. —Dijo, asintiendo. De verdad se alegraba por la hermosa mujer de cabello rojo. _Ahora que recuerdo… la vez que creí escuchar a Naruto en el centro comercial… ¡Vi el cabello rojo de su madre! Entonces… entonces, ¿no me lo imaginé?_ Sasuke sentía que no tenía el tiempo necesario para hacerle todas las preguntas que quería. —¿Por qué se mudaron al Valle? ¿Y desde hace cuánto tiempo que están aquí? —Preguntó, sin importarle el tono lleno de exigencia con el que había hablado.

—Mis padrinos y mi madre viven juntos. Tsunade no obaa-chan sacó un proyecto para tener su propio hospital, y se dio la enorme coincidencia de que fuera aquí. Yo soy el arquitecto a cargo del proyecto, por eso estoy aquí. Aunque no supe que el hospital estaba siendo construido aquí hasta el año pasado. Desde entonces, me mudé aquí, pero nunca te vi. Hasta hoy. —Explicó Naruto.

 _Lleva un par de meses aquí… a lo mucho un año. Increíble._

—Eso es porque vivo en la Niebla ahora. —No sabía por qué le estaba dando esa información. —Estoy estudiando allá. Y vuelvo por las vacaciones. —Naruto asintió, sonriendo sinceramente.

—¿Qué estudias? —Preguntó curioso.

—Medicina, igual que Sakura. —Respondió escuetamente, y Naruto supo que su tiempo de hacer preguntas había terminado. Ahora solo era su turno de responder.

—Vaya, Sakura-chan… espero que ella esté bien. —Dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—Ella está bien. —Sasuke asintió dos veces y continuó con su ronda de preguntas. —Antes de mudarte aquí… ¿regresaste alguna vez? —Naruto no entendió bien a qué quería llegar con eso, pero igualmente respondió.

—Sí. Hace dos años, cuando nació el hijo de Ino y Sai. —Asintió. —¿Por qué preguntas?

—Y esa vez que viniste… —Sasuke lo ignoró. —¿Viniste con tu madre?

—Sí… —Naruto lo miraba lleno de dudas. —¿A qué quieres llegar?

—Creo que te vi en el centro comercial. Grité tu nombre muchas veces. —Naruto abrió ampliamente sus ojos azules, entendiendo.

—¡Aquella vez! —Dijo incrédulo. —¡No me lo imaginé! Por dios… si hubiese corrido… te habría encontrado ese día… —Murmuró, lamentándose por haberle hecho caso a su madre.

—Así que me escuchaste… —Masculló Sasuke. —Pasé mucha vergüenza por tu culpa. —Refunfuñó.

—Lo siento, teme. Mi madre me arrastró dentro de una tienda ese día. Yo sí que quise ir a buscarte. —Dijo, con tanta sinceridad que Sasuke no dudó en ningún momento de que así había sido.

—Bien… eso era todo lo que quería preguntar. Con lo que me dijiste antes… —Sasuke se odió por sentir que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente. Apartó la mirada. —Me quedó claro… lo del pasado.

Naruto sonrió tristemente. _Ya no tenemos nada más de qué hablar… esto se termina aquí._

—Me alegro… —Susurró. —Muchas gracias por creerme y por darme la oportunidad de hablar contigo una vez más. Incluso de abrazarte y… —Naruto también apartó la mirada. —Besarte… —Susurró. Sasuke tampoco lo miró.

Ambos sentían que sus rostros estaban completamente rojos por el recuerdo tan fresco.

—Hn. —Por fin su 'dialecto', como Sakura lo llamaba, servía para algo. —Creo que... ya me voy. —Lo que menos quería hacer era irse… había esperado tanto por encontrarse con Naruto… pero su orgullo y su rencor le gritaban que ya había sido demasiado débil ese día. Sasuke cerró los ojos, inspiró profundo y los volvió a abrir. Esta vez, su mirada era fría otra vez, y el sonrojo había desaparecido de su rostro. —Adiós… usuratonkachi.

Naruto rio por el apodo. Y aunque no quería que Sasuke se fuera… no lo iba a detener. Habían cerrado un ciclo en ese momento y ya nada tenían que hacer ahí.

—También me voy. Adiós, Sasuke-teme. —Ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos hasta cierto lugar donde tenían que tomar direcciones opuestas. —Y me alegro de que ya te dejen salir solo. —Dijo sonriendo levemente. Sasuke asintió, y comenzó a caminar sin voltearse ni una sola vez.

Naruto hizo lo mismo, aunque no pudo evitar voltear de vez en cuando, hasta que la figura de Sasuke desapareció completamente de su campo de visión.

 _Todo salió mejor de lo que alguna vez imaginé… todo fue tan civilizado…_ Sonrió. _Se nota que ambos hemos madurado al fin._

 _Me alegro, Sasuke-teme…_

 _ ****Como la lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Sakura rodeó con fuerza el cuello de Itachi, mientras correspondía el beso que el mayor le daba, con todas sus fuerzas. Había empezado a ignorar el loco latir de su corazón y también que debía respirar. Lo único que le importaba era el hombre en sus brazos.

 _Itachi-san… Itachi-san…_

El dueño de sus pensamientos la abrazó por la cintura mientras continuaba besándola con suavidad. Para Itachi, este era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Había descubierto que estaba enamorado de la amiga de su hermano recién a fines del año pasado. Y había sido terrible.

Pues habían diez… diez malditos años de diferencia entre ellos. Pero… Sakura ya era mayor de edad, y él estaba seguro de que le correspondía. Itachi no quería terminar como su pobre hermanito y el niñero… pero también tenía miedo.

Ese día se encontró a la de cabello rosado en el parque, y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella. Ya no tenía la fuerza necesaria para soportar estar lejos de Sakura. Ni siquiera tenía claro desde hace cuánto tiempo la amaba. Aunque en ese momento no importaba nada, solo el beso que se estaban dando. Ni siquiera le importaba lo que la gente, su madre, Orochimaru o Sasuke podrían decir.

La abrazó con fuerza, con palpable miedo a que se deshiciera en sus brazos como siempre ocurría en sus sueños.

Sakura se derretía en los brazos del pelinegro con cada segundo que pasaba, pero pronto un recuerdo muy importante, la hizo volver a la realidad.

— _Sakura… te quiero demasiado._

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con horror, mientras su dueña se separaba bruscamente de Itachi, que la observó totalmente sorprendido.

 _¡Sasori!_ Pensó Sakura, sintiéndose la peor novia del mundo. La culpa estaba por volverla loca solo en un par de segundos. _No, no, no… Sasori va a dejarme…_ Sintió fuertes ganas de llorar, y no pudo controlarse.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras se mordía los labios para evitar sollozar y que la gente alrededor se diera cuenta.

Apenas Itachi se dio cuenta de su estado, y le puso una mano en el hombro, Sakura lo apartó bruscamente. Y le dedicó la mirada más furiosa que le había dirigido a alguien en toda su vida.

—No te me acerques. No me toques. —Dijo, con voz ahogada y ronca. —¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me besaste, Itachi? —Nunca se habría imaginado que la primera vez que se atrevería a llamar al pelinegro por su nombre nada más, sería en una situación como esta.

—Yo… —Dudó, poniendo las manos en puños y mirando sus pies. Sakura estaba que explotaba ahí mismo, e Itachi lo sabía. —Sakura. —Habló seriamente, mirándola a los ojos. La chica dejó de temblar y llorar. Incluso dejó de mirarlo con ira. —Estoy enamorado de ti. —Dijo, esta vez sin dudar ni un poco. Si quería que ella le creyera, debía hablar con toda la seriedad que era capaz de reunir en ese momento.

Sakura abrió los ojos como dos grandes platos, y sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. _¿Por qué me está diciendo esto… ahora?_

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó, con voz ronca, secándose sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. —¿Por qué me dices esto, justo ahora?

—Sentí que debía decírtelo sí o sí, luego de besarte. —Respondió, sin perder su serenidad y seriedad.

Sakura sintió que su corazón se apretaba en su pecho. Puso las manos en puños y se obligó a ser fuerte.

—Tengo novio. —Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de voltearse y comenzar a correr. Las lágrimas volvieron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. —Tardó demasiado, Itachi-san...

No podía llamar a Sasuke-kun para contarle. Porque había sido una cobarde todo ese tiempo.

 _¿Puede empeorar aún más este maldito día? ...Solo espero que Sasori no me vuelva a llamar. No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie… Menos puedo hacerlo con él._

Pensó mientras corría y apagaba su celular.

Aún en el parque, Itachi cerró los ojos y se sentó en la banca donde antes se había besado con Sakura. Se pasó las manos por el cabello.

 _Arruiné todo… y solo por no poder controlar mis celos._

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Kushina caminaba tranquilamente por las calles del Valle. Llevaba puesto un lindo vestido verde esmeralda y su cabello suelto. Por donde pasara, muchos y muchas volteaban a mirarla, cosa que la hacía sonrojarse y desviar la mirada.

La hermosa pelirroja se dirigía a uno de las cafeterías que había en la ciudad. Pues su amiga Mikoto por fin tenía unos días libres y habían decidido salir parar conversar y despejarse.

Cuando Kushina llegó a la elegante cafetería, se sintió aliviada por la ropa que había escogido, pues no desentonaba para nada. Mikoto ya había llegado, y apenas la había visto entrar, había sonreído y empezado a agitar su mano elegantemente, saludándola a la distancia.

—¿Llego tarde, ttebane? —Preguntó, sentándose frente a su pelinegra amiga, que negó elegantemente con su cabeza.

—Para nada querida, acabo de llegar. —Dijo, con su voz de ángel. Kushina adoraba pasar tiempo con su amiga, porque se llevaban muy bien y podían hablar de cualquier tema. Pero sobre todo, le gustaba mirarla, porque era muy parecida a esas hadas de los cuentos que tanto le gustaban cuando era pequeña. —Pedí un té para ti. —Le avisó. Kushina asintió. —¿Cómo has estado, Kushina?

—Bien… trabajando en casa. —Dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa. Mikoto rio levemente.

—¿Vas a seguir escondiéndome en lo que estás trabajando? —Preguntó divertida.

—¡Por supuesto, dattebane! —Dijo, poniéndose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. —Deberías estar satisfecha, Miko-chan. Eres la única que sabe que estoy trabajando en algo.

—¿Por qué no quieres contarle a nadie, querida? —Preguntó la pelinegra, curiosa.

—Porque mis padres siempre decían que para que todo salga bien, hay que hacer las cosas en secreto, ttebane. —Recitó de memoria. Mikoto sonrió y negó con su cabeza. Kushina era tan infantil a veces… Le gustaba esa parte de ella. —Ya que preguntas tanto, te diré un pequeño adelanto: tiene que ver con algo que amo.

Mikoto entrecerró los ojos y la miró suspicaz.

—¿Con pasteles? —Kushina hizo un puchero y Mikoto supo que había acertado.

—¡Tch! No debería haberte dado ni una pista más, dattebane. —Dijo, cruzándose de brazos. La pelinegra volvió a reír, pero esta vez con más fuerza, por lo que cubrió delicadamente su boca mientras lo hacía.

—Eres como una niña, Kushina. —Dijo divertida. Cuando dejó de reír, siguió hablando. —No le diré a nadie lo que creo que es. Pero sabes que si necesitas dinero, apoyo… aquí me tienes, querida.

—Gracias, Miko-chan. Pero quiero hacer esto por mi cuenta… además Minato nos dejó mucho dinero a mi hijo y a mí.

—Ahora que hablas sobre tu hijo… me di cuenta de que en todo este tiempo que llevamos siendo amigas… jamás hemos visitado la casa de la otra, y tampoco hemos dicho los nombres de nuestros hijos. —Kushina la miró sorprendida.

—¡Tienes razón, ttebane! ¿Cómo se nos pudo pasar algo así? —Se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas. —Y nos hacemos llamar amigas, dattebane. —Negó con su cabeza. —Mi hijo de llama Naruto.

Mikoto alzó ambas cejas. _Creo que he oído ese nombre antes… ¿pero dónde?_ La pelinegra no era capaz de recordar, pues su mente siempre estaba ocupada con su trabajo, su marido y sus hijos.

—El mayor se llama Itachi, y el menor Sasuke. —Dijo Mikoto, con una sonrisa, que Kushina correspondió. —Y ya que no conocemos la casa de la otra… te propongo ir a mi casa apenas termines tu té. Que por cierto… aún no traen. —Dijo con ligera irritación.

—No te preocupes, dattebane. Podemos esperar. —Kushina se encogió de hombros. —Ahora que lo pienso… hablamos mucho de nuestros familiares, pero nunca decíamos sus nombres. Ni siquiera sé el nombre de tu marido, ttebane. —Mikoto asintió, encontrándole razón a su amiga.

—No puedo creer que no nos hayamos dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora….

Y luego de media hora, cuando Kushina ya había tomado su té, y ambas mujeres conocían los nombres de los miembros de la familia de la otra, ya se sentían listas para ir a la casa de la de cabello negro.

—¿Viniste caminando, Kushina? —Preguntó la Uchiha, mirando de reojo a su amiga.

—Síp. Me gusta caminar los días bonitos. —El día había partido nublado, pero se había compuesto con el pasar de las horas.

—Eres como mi hijo Sasuke. —Dijo la pelinegra, sonriendo. —Aunque me costó mucho dejarlo salir solo a la calle… —Suspiró. Kushina la miró de reojo, mientras caminaban hacia el carísimo auto de Mikoto.

—¿Sabes, Miko-chan? Siempre quise saber por qué eras tan sobreprotectora con tu hijo menor, dattebane. —Se subieron al auto de la Uchiha, y comenzaron a andar en seguida.

—Bueno… es una larga historia. Pero puedo resumir. —Comenzó la de ojos negros. —Yo solía darle muchas libertades a mi hijo Itachi, el mayor, pues cuando Fugaku, mi primer esposo, murió, Itachi me ayudó mucho con Sasuke y también me ayudaba a mí a superar la tristeza. Por eso, creí que Itachi ya era todo un hombre que no necesitaba que yo le diera permiso para todo y que estuviera detrás de él todo el tiempo. Ya tenía dieciséis años.

Un día Itachi y Sasuke salieron de paseo… —La pelinegra tomó con fuerza el volante. —Fue el peor día de mi vida, superando el de la muerte de Fugaku. Un auto atropelló a Itachi, que se lanzó a salvar a Sasuke, que se había puesto en la mitad de una calle siguiendo a un gato. Mi hijo mayor casi muere, necesitó dos trasplantes y mucho tiempo de rehabilitación. Además de que sus pulmones quedaron con secuelas, al igual que sus dedos. Itachi amaba tocar el piano… pero nunca más pudo hacerlo por eso. Todos estábamos destruidos… —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que rápidamente quitó con el dorso de una de sus manos. —Sasuke comenzó a odiar a su hermano y yo no podía hacer nada más que entristecerme más y comenzar a protegerlos todo lo que podía.

—Esto… —Kushina dudó al hablar. —¿Puedo preguntar algo, Miko-chan?

—Sí… adelante. —La pelinegra no parecía muy convencida.

—No tienes que contestar si no quieres, ttebane. —Avisó. —Bien… ¿sabes por qué tu hijo odia a su hermano mayor?

—Bueno… —Mikoto dudó un poco. —Sasuke ya se lleva mejor con él. Parece que arreglaron las cosas en privado hace varios años ya.

—Eso es genial. —Sonrió Kushina. Mikoto correspondió el gesto.

—Sí. Bueno… según puedo entender, Sasuke odiaba a su hermano por haberlo salvado. Ya que gracias a su distracción, Itachi casi muere, necesitó trasplantes… no pudo caminar en mucho tiempo… y perdió para siempre la oportunidad de tocar el piano. Cosa que ambos aman hacer.

Como conozco tan bien a mi hijo Sasuke… estoy segura de que fingió odiar a su hermano para mantenerlo protegido y como castigo para sí mismo.

—Vaya… es una historia muy complicada, Miko-chan. Por lo que es muy comprensible lo de tu sobreprotección, ttebane. —Kushina asintió. —Estoy orgullosa de ti, Miko-chan. Porque superaste tus miedos, confiaste en tus hijos, sobre todo en el menor y los dejaste estar por su cuenta.

—No sabes lo mucho que me costó… pero gracias a Orochimaru, y ahora a ti, me siento mucho más tranquila. Además de que conozco a mis hijos… ellos no se pondrían nunca en peligro otra vez.

Kushina sonrió y asintió. Estaban llegando a una enorme mansión.

—¡¿Esta es tu casa, ttebane?! —No pudo evitar gritar por la impresión. Mikoto rio y asintió. —¡Por dios, dattebane! Sabía que tenías dinero, Miko-chan… ¡Pero no sabía que era tanto! ¡No soy digna de entrar en esa casa! Quiero volver, ttebane. —Mikoto solo pudo comenzar a reír fuertemente al ver la actitud de su amiga, que estaba aferrándose a su asiento.

Media hora después, cuando Mikoto finalmente había conseguido que Kushina entrara en su casa y quisiera usar uno de sus sofás, por fin podían hablar.

—Siento que contamino todo este ambiente perfecto, ttebane… —Murmuró la pelirroja. Mikoto se resistió las ganas de golpearla un poco.

—Kushina. —Habló seria. —No me hagas repetir mi advertencia.

" _Si no entras, les contaré a tus familiares tu plan de la pastelería."_

—¡Soy totalmente digna de este lugar, dattebane! —Gritó, temerosa. Mikoto rio otra vez.

—Así me gusta. —Sonrió.

Cuando Kushina por fin lograba relajarse, en esa casa de reyes, y en ese sofá carísimo, la puerta principal se abrió y pudo ver a un jovencito de cabello negro entrando con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Era una mezcla de felicidad, pena, dolor y alivio.

 _Muy parecida a la de Naruto, dattebane._

—¡Sasuke! —Dijo Mikoto, poniéndose de pie, y logrando que el jovencito detuviera su andar. —Ven hijo, quiero presentarte a mi amiga Shina-chan, de la que tanto les he hablado. —Kushina vio asentir al chico, que debía tener a lo mucho veinte años. Era una versión masculina de Mikoto.

 _Incluso más bello, ttebane._

El jovencito caminó hacia ellas, y se paró junto a Mikoto. Ni siquiera la había mirado.

—Es un placer conocerla, señora. —El pelinegro hizo una reverencia. —Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. —Apenas enderezó su cuerpo y la miró, ambos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

Cuando el muchacho había comenzado a hablar, Kushina había quedado paralizada en su asiento. Sabía que había oído esa voz antes… solo que con unos ligeros pequeños cambios. Pero… ¿dónde?

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke dijo su nombre, que un recuerdo llegó a su mente. Un recuerdo que ni sabía que tenía, pues mientras estaba en coma, los momentos en que había sido capaz de oír algo podían contarse con los dedos de una sola mano.

"— _Hola, mamá. Ha pasado un tiempo… Pero te sorprenderías de las muchas cosas que han pasado. Terminé con Gaara y ahora estoy viviendo en El Valle. Trabajo como niñero en la casa de los Uchiha, y de hecho traje a Sasuke, el chico que está a mi cuidado, a conocerte._

 _¡No te imaginas, mamá! Gracias a Sasuke pude tocar el violín otra vez… Y debo agradecerle a él todas las sonrisas que he esbozado hasta ahora después de lo de Gaara. Sasuke es una de las personas más agradable e inteligente que he conocido… Te agradaría tanto como a mí si lo conocieras. Ven, teme. Saluda a mi madre._ —Kushina luchaba por abrir los ojos, y decirle a su hijo que podía oírle. Pero le pesaban demasiado y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hablar.

Sabía que estaba a punto de caer inconsciente otra vez… pero quería seguir oyendo a su hijo. Sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar.

— _Buenos días, Kushina-sama. Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, estoy encantado de conocerla._

A ese punto de la conversación entre su hijo y la otra persona, apenas podía oír. Pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por seguir 'despierta'.

— _¡Ya oíste, mamá! Debes despertar para que puedas verlo. ¡Y también para que veas cuánto he crecido!_

Y perdió la consciencia por enésima vez… en no sabía cuánto tiempo."

—Uchiha… Sasuke… —Susurró la pelirroja, sorprendida. ¡Ese chico había sido la parte que presentía, que sabía, Naruto le estaba escondiendo! Pero... ¿por qué esconderle que fue niñero de ese chico? Sasuke parecía acordarse de ella también. Lo que significaba que ese 'recuerdo' no era una alucinación suya.

Por otra parte, Sasuke también se había quedado paralizado en su lugar. ¡La madre de Naruto estaba en su casa, era la amiga tan misteriosa de su madre! Pero… ¿cómo iba a él imaginar esa remota posibilidad alguna vez? Además… su madre se refería a su amiga como 'Shina-chan'… por lo que jamás lo hubiera sospechado siquiera.

 _El destino es un bastardo…_

El pelinegro sabía que la mujer le había reconocido también. No sabía cómo, pero lo había hecho. Lo veía en su mirada sinceramente incrédula y sorprendida.

—Esto… —Murmuró Mikoto, confundida por las reacciones de su amiga y su hijo menor. —¿Ustedes se conocen? —Kushina y Sasuke se miraron un milisegundo, antes de negar ambos con sus cabezas.

—No, madre. —Se apresuró a decir Sasuke. Kushina suspiró.

—Lo siento. Quedé abrumada por su parecido, ttebane. —Mintió nerviosamente. —Un placer conocerte, Sasuke-kun. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Kushina. —Sasuke asintió.

—Quisiera quedarme más tiempo… pero… estoy cansado y…

 _Sabe que lo conozco de alguna manera, ttebane._

—Ve a tu habitación hijo. —Mikoto le guiñó un ojo. Sasuke volvió a asentir antes de huir hacia las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. —Discúlpalo, Kushina. —Dijo Mikoto, juntando sus manos frente a ella. —Es tímido con quienes no conoce…

—Lo entiendo, Miko-chan. Tranquila. —Dijo la pelirroja, aún incrédula por su reciente descubrimiento.

 _Sé que Naruto no va a querer decirme nada, ttebane. Entonces… tendré que obtener la información yo sola. Además… Tsunade y Jiraiya deben saber algo también. Cuando sepa todo, hablaré con Mikoto para saber de Sasuke-kun._

—Me sorprendió el parecido entre tu hijo y tú… —Siguió hablando Kushina. —¿Itachi-kun se parece tanto a ti como Sasuke-kun?

—Sip. Aunque igual tienen algo de Fugaku en ellos. —Rio jovialmente. Kushina la acompañó en sus risas. —¿Tu hijo Naruto se parece mucho a ti?

—Uhm… tiene algunos rasgos. Pero es un clon de Minato, ttebane. —Dijo con una sonrisa de derrota. —El único Uzumaki que no tiene el cabello rojo…

—¿Todos los de tu familia tienen el cabello rojo como tú? —Kushina asintió. —Vaya… igual que los Uchiha de mi fallecido esposo. Todos con el cabello negro.

—¿Te gustaría conocer a mi hijo, Miko-chan? —Preguntó la pelirroja, de la nada. Mikoto la miró levemente sorprendida, y luego sonrió y asintió, ansiosa. —Tus hijos, tu marido y tú están invitados a mi casa este viernes para cenar… solo si quieres y todos ustedes pueden, claro… —La Uzumaki hacía esa propuesta por dos razones: la primera, quería que su amiga conociera su familia y su hogar. La segunda, quería ver las reacciones de Sasuke-kun y su hijo, además de investigar todo lo posible.

—¡Me encantaría! Iremos, sin duda, amiga. —Dijo alegremente. —Hablas tanto de Naruto-kun, que siento que ya lo quiero como un hijo más…

—Lo amarás, ttebane. —Dijo Kushina, soltando una risita.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Cuando Naruto llegó a casa después de encontrarse con Sasuke, supo que Tsunade andaba vigilando la construcción otra vez y recibiendo muchos llamados telefónicos —según Jiraiya— y que Kushina había salido con su famosa y misteriosa amiga, Miko-chan.

Luego de intercambiar breves frases con su padrino, y excusarse con que estaba cansado, Naruto subió hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraba su habitación. Necesitaba calmar las ansias que sentía de salir de ir a buscar a Sasuke y besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire. Pero aquello era imposible, porque no le había mentido al pelinegro cuando le había dicho que lo único que quería era aclarar las cosas entre ellos.

Pero… como se habían besado… Y con ello había confirmado que Sasuke todavía sentía algo por él, ahora había algo que quería, aunque no se lo mereciera por haberle hecho daño al Uchiha y al Sabaku.

Naruto buscó su block de dibujo y sus lápices. Lo único que calmaría las ansias que sentía, y la otra avalancha de emociones acumuladas en su pecho; sería dibujar el rostro de Sasuke. Tal y como se veía ahora… _en el presente._

Sonrió al pensar en una pose perfecta. Dibujaría su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos brillantes, la cara que había puesto justo antes de acercarse y besarlo de esa forma tan perfecta y deliciosa.

Sasuke siempre lograba que su corazón y su estómago sufrieran raras sensaciones… pero esta vez, al besarle, se habían multiplicado. Sintió arder sus mejillas al recordar cómo se habían besado y abrazado, llenos de añoranza, necesidad y algo más.

Dejo el block y los lápices sobre su escritorio y se lanzó a su cama, donde enterró su cara sonrojada y ocultó su enorme sonrisa enamorada.

Contuvo, con mucho esfuerzo, sus ganas de gritar de júbilo. ¡Se había reencontrado con Sasuke, se habían besado, y habían aclarado todo! …Aunque no parecía que fueran a hablar otra vez. Pero él no pensaba rendirse.

Aún no se sentía capaz de creer que todo aquello era real. Pero… los sentimientos en su pecho nunca habían estado tan presentes como ese día. La esperanza nunca había sido tan grande.

 _Quizás… si encuentro la forma de verlo otra vez, muchas veces… pueda conquistarlo, ttebayo…_

Solo en ese momento, se dio cuenta que durante su conversación con Sasuke no había dicho su muletilla ni una sola vez, a pesar de que había estado más nervioso que nunca.

No le dio importancia a ese hecho. Solo cerró sus ojos e intentó borrar aquella enorme sonrisa de sus labios, sin éxito.

 _Sasuke…_

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Sasuke subió las escaleras que daban a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Y una vez que cerró la puerta detrás de él, se apoyó en ésta y se deslizó hasta el suelo.

 _Este fue un día de locos… Primero me encuentro con mi primer amor, nos besamos, me confirma que estaba enamorado de mí también, aclaramos un par de cosas; vuelvo a mi casa, ¡y me encuentro con que su madre y la mía son amigas!_

 _Esto significa que él y yo nos vamos a ver seguido…_

 _Y eso… me emociona. Aunque no debería._

No pudo hacer nada para evitar el fuerte sonrojo que se acumuló en sus mejillas por sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo.

Había intentado comportarse frío e indiferente con Naruto… pero no lo había logrado. Toda la fachada que hubiera querido mostrar, se derrumbó en el momento en que él mismo besó a Naruto. ¡Se había puesto en evidencia!

 _Pero al corresponderle… ¿no lo había hecho también Naruto?_ Su corazón latió fuerte y rápidamente, totalmente lleno de esperanza.

Quiso golpear su cabeza contra la pared por su estupidez. ¡No debía sentir esperanza! No había futuro para Naruto y él. Ya habían aclarado todo; no tenían nada más de qué hablar.

 _Tengo que dejar de comportarme como un niño enamorado. Tengo que dejar de ser débil. Debo darle el trato que se merece…_

Sasuke escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas. ¿Estaría bien si le contaba aquello a Sakura y le pedía algún consejo? Posiblemente su amiga se pondría a saltar de felicidad, y le haría las cosas aún más difíciles. Sakura siempre había estado a favor de que le hiciera caso a sus sentimientos. Y así no le dejaría decidir qué hacer.

Seguir sus sentimientos había sido catastrófico la última vez, hace casi cinco años.

Además, si Haruno no le había llamado hoy, debía ser porque estaba ocupada con algo.

El pelinegro no tenía muy claro que hacer de ahora en adelante. Quería seguir viendo a Naruto, hablar con él hasta quedarse sin voz… Eso era lo que su corazón pedía, necesitaba y añoraba. Pero al mismo tiempo, el rencor y odio que sentía —a pesar de que hubieran disminuido, un poco, al escuchar las explicaciones del rubio— le impedían cualquier tipo de comportamiento amistoso con él.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás. Se puso de pie, y caminó hasta su cama. Se tumbó en ella y cerró los ojos. Apenas lo hizo, el muy vivo y fresco recuerdo de su beso con Naruto se reprodujo en su mente. Sus mejillas ardieron, y ni el odio ni el rencor pudieron evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

 _Usuratonkachi… ¿por qué siempre complicas todo?_

 _ ****Como la lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _2 DE AGOSTO_

 _10:17 A.M._

Sakura cerró los ojos, mientras apretaba la opción "llamar". No iba a ser una cobarde y mentirosa; le contaría todo a Sasori. Aunque aquello pusiera su relación —de ya tres meses— en peligro. Iba a ser totalmente sincera con él respecto a Itachi.

Cuando el pelirrojo contestó, la de cabello rosa tembló. Sin embargo, sacó fuerzas para hablar.

—¿Sasori? —Odiaba que su voz sonara tan temblorosa y llena de dudas en ese momento. Asustaría al pelirrojo desde el comienzo.

— _¡Sakura, amor! ¡Qué bueno que me llamas! Yo estaba a punto de marcarte… —_ Habló Sasori, alegremente. — _Te extraño, amor._ —Sakura se sintió aún más culpable, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. — _¿Ocurre algo? Estás muy callada… y ayer me colgaste de repente..._

—Sasori. —Habló, ahora con la voz ronca por el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta. —Hay algo que tengo que contarte.

— _No me gusta ese tono de voz. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te enfermaste?_ —La preocupación del chico la hace sentirse aún más hundida.

—Estoy bien. Sólo escucha- —Dijo, suspirando. Sasori se quedó en silencio, otorgándole el turno para hablar. —Ayer me besé con otro hombre. —Soltó, sin anestesia. Una lágrima cayó desde su ojo derecho cuando oyó cómo Sasori jadeaba. —Lo siento, Sasori.

— _Sakura… Yo… —_ Titubeaba demasiado al hablar. No sabía qué decir. _—No estoy enojado contigo. Me lo estás contando. ¿Por qué te besaste con él?_

—¡No seas tan amable conmigo! —Sollozó. —Me hace sentir peor….

— _Solo quiero que me digas qué es lo que hice mal para que te besaras con otro, al parecer sin resistencia alguna._

—Tú no hiciste nada malo. Todo lo contrario… has sido tan bueno, atento y comprensivo conmigo, que me siento una arpía por haberte ocultado algo tan importante, y por haberme besado con otro hombre. —Se secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

— _¿Qué es eso tan importante que no me has dicho?_

Sakura tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y puso sus manos en puños.

—Sasori, llevo más de cuatro años enamorada del hombre que me besó ayer. —Si no decía las cosas de forma directa, jamás tendría la fuerza para decirle todo. Sasori se quedó en silencio, varios segundos, que a la de cabello rosa se le hicieron eternos. —¿Sasori?

— _Sigo aquí. Es solo que me sorprendió lo que me dijiste._ —Seguía sin oírse enfadado, pero ahora Sakura podía captar en su voz tristeza y dolor. _—¿Por qué aceptaste ser mi novia si estás tan enamorada de él? Y él te besó… te corresponde, Sakura. ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

Sakura cerró los ojos. _Por fin te comportas como se debe, Sasori…_

—Ayer fue la primera vez que mostró interés en mí. Me dijo que me amaba, después de besarme. —Confesó. —Pero, Sasori… yo te quiero. Y este tiempo que llevo contigo ha sido…

— _Sakura. —_ La interrumpió. — _No importa como haya sido este tiempo juntos. Estás enamorada de ese hombre, y él te corresponde. No quiero hacerlo… pero lo mejor es que dejemos esto hasta aquí._

Sakura sollozó con fuerza, y sintió que se ahogaba.

—No me digas eso… —Dijo con la voz rota.

— _Quiero que seas feliz, porque te quiero. No seas terca. Podremos seguir siendo amigos… pero necesito tiempo. Yo sí estoy enamorado de ti._ —Cada palabra era como una daga enterrándose en su pecho.

—Sasori…

— _No hay nada más que decir. Si algo sale mal, puedes recurrir a mí sin importar qué. Sakura, habla con él. Date una oportunidad; tienes que ser feliz. Adiós._

Y colgó, sin esperar respuesta.

Sakura lanzó su celular contra una pared, mientras se acostaba en su cama, y hundía su rostro en una de sus almohadas. Y lloró, con fuerza.

Una hora después, logró controlar su llanto y pensar algo coherente:

¿Hablar con Itachi? ¿Acaso Sasori estaba loco? ¡Quería que lo reemplazara por otro hombre el mismo día que habían terminado su relación!

—… _Tienes que ser feliz._

Ahora mismo no le importaba su felicidad. Pero sí debía aclarar las cosas con Itachi, y lo haría en ese mismo instante.

Con los ojos rojos e hinchados, comenzó a teclear un mensaje para el Uchiha mayor.

" _ **Para: Itachi-san.**_

 _ **Asunto: Necesito hablar con usted.**_

 _ **Juntémonos hoy en el parque. A las 3. Solo si puede, aunque para mí es urgente hacerlo hoy."**_

 _ **.**_

Media hora después, recibió al fin una respuesta.

" _ **De: Itachi-san.**_

 _ **Asunto: Está bien.**_

 _ **Iré."**_

 _ **.**_

 _4 DE AGOSTO_

 _11:02 P.M._

La de cabello rosado escuchaba música, recostada sobre su cama. Su mente era un caos desde hace dos días. Ni siquiera había llamado a Sasuke durante esos días… y aquello haría sospechar a su amigo de que algo andaba mal con ella. Aunque él tampoco había llamado… ¿le habría pasado algo?

A pesar de su preocupación por su amigo, Sakura no lo llamó. Necesitaba aclarar su mente antes de comenzar a actuar su papel de "Estoy bien" y felicidad. _Y todavía debo decirle que terminé con Sasori… ¿Tendré que decirle la verdad de una vez por todas? Seguro Sasuke-kun querrá saber el por qué…_

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, frustrada. Ayer se había juntado con Itachi, y habían aclarado todo. Incluso le había contado que había terminado con Sasori. Itachi le pidió una oportunidad… Sin embargo, Sakura le dijo que estaba confundida, y que no pensaba iniciar una relación apenas un día después de acabar con la anterior. No respetaría a Sasori, el tiempo junto a él, de esa manera.

Pese a todo, Itachi había dicho "Te esperaré todo lo que sea necesario". Y con solo esa frase, había logrado que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, su corazón latiera desbocado y que su determinación temblara peligrosamente.

— _Sakura, habla con él. Date una oportunidad; tienes que ser feliz._

Los ojos verdes se cerraron con fuerza. Parecía que a Sasori no le importaba que ella empezara una relación con Itachi ahora mismo. ¿Por qué? Si decía que estaba enamorado de ella…

No tenía sentido. ¿Acaso ella era la única que se preocupaba por respetar el tiempo que había estado con el pelirrojo?

— _Quiero que seas feliz, porque te quiero. No seas terca._

Sakura estaba demasiado indecisa. Quería estar con Itachi; no había algo que deseara más que eso en todo el mundo. Pero no quería hacerle algo tan feo a Sasori, aunque éste fingiera que no le importaba. Por otro lado, si comenzaba a salir con Itachi, su amistad con Sasuke podía terminarse. Y lo que menos quería ella… era perder a su adorado mejor amigo.

Pero… llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada de Itachi… y que él le correspondiera, era como estar en un sueño. _¿Qué hago?_

 _Piensa en ti misma, antes que en los demás al menos una vez tu vida._ Le susurraba una parte de sí misma, mientras la otra decía que si estaba con Itachi, todo estaría mal.

 _Siempre le has dicho a Sasuke que siga sus sentimientos. Es tu turno de hacerlo._

Aquella parte suya, tenía razón.

En un impulso, tomó su celular, y marcó el número de Itachi.

 _A la mierda todo. Quiero estar con Itachi-san, porque lo amo._

Apenas el de cabello negro contestó —al segundo timbrazo— Sakura habló.

—Itachi-san… no quisiera decir esto por teléfono. Pero si no lo hago ahora me arrepentiré. —Habló lo más rápido que pudo, para que él no la interrumpiera. —Lo amo, y quiero estar con usted. Pero si estamos juntos, tendrá que ser en secreto. Al menos por ahora. Sasuke-kun es demasiado importante para mí.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _5 DE AGOSTO_

 _7:21 P.M._

—Por fin conoceremos a la famosa Miko-chan, ttebayo. —Comentó Naruto, mientras ponía los platos en la mesa, y Jiraiya los cubiertos. Tsunade y Kushina estaban encargadas de preparar la comida. —Por primera vez ocuparemos todos los puestos. —Dijo alegremente.

—¿Miko-chan tiene hijas, Kushina? —Preguntó Jiraiya, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada muy extraña. Tsunade, que venía con una bandeja con distintas ensaladas, golpeó a su marido en la cabeza.

—¡Tienes esposa, viejo verde! —Dijo entre enfadada y celosa.

—Una muy hermosa, dattebayo. —Apoyó Naruto a su madrina.

—Sí, y la amo. Pero no soy ciego… —Dijo Jiraiya, aún con su mirada pervertida. Sonrió imaginando a una joven extremadamente bella y sin ropa. Rio estúpidamente, y gracias a eso, Tsunade supo lo que pensaba. Esta vez, lo golpeó en la boca del estómago, dejándolo sin aire. Luego se marchó a la cocina, haciendo sonar fuertemente sus tacones contra el suelo.

—Te lo buscaste, Ero-sennin. —Se burló Naruto. En ese momento sonó el timbre, y el rubio se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

Apenas abrió la puerta, cerró sus ojos y mostró su mejor sonrisa.

—¡Buenas noches, dattebayo! Uzumaki Naruto a su servicio. —Sonrió ampliamente, aun sin abrir los ojos.

—Uzumaki… Naruto… —Oyó una voz masculina, totalmente incrédula. Naruto abrió sus ojos, y se encontró con un rostro que conocía gracias a unas pinturas. Recordaba haber visto su rostro... hace ya mucho tiempo. Su sonrisa se borró en un segundo.

 _Uchiha… Itachi._

Y detrás de él, estaban Uchiha Mikoto, Orochimaru con una sonrisa de lo más complacida, y un sonrojado Sasuke que evitaba mirarle.

Su corazón dio una voltereta dentro de su pecho.

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

* * *

 _¡Hola otra vez! :D Ahora sí que vengo con mucho tiempo :D (Estoy reescribiendo toda esta nota)_

 _Habían pequeños errores en el capítulo, no era nada ortográfico gracias al Dios de la escritura; porque cada vez que veo uno, me sangran los ojos. Aún más si es error mío xD Habían errores tipo: "Naruto es el único Uzumaki que no tiene el cabello rubio" (Seguro andaba media dormida cuando escribí eso), por lo que ya está corregido y dice "Naruto es el único Uzumaki que no tiene el cabello rojo", como debía ser :D. Corregí otras pequeñas cosas del capítulos, cosas muy mínimas. Así que no tendrán que leer nada otra vez :D Agradezco que muchas hayan dicho que no había ningún error xD fueron muy amables conmigo. Porque sí los había ^^_

 _¡Bien! Tengo bastante que decir sobre este capítulo -que fue bastante pequeño en comparación a los que escribo últimamente, pero eso fue porque tuve poco tiempo; los capítulos seguirán siendo kilométricos xD espero que no les moleste-. (Fui tomando notas mientras releía el capítulo :3)_

 _Lo primero: Tenemos dos casos amorosos donde la edad es el principal problema. Aquí no importan el género, solo la edad xD Por un lado tenemos el caso de Naruto y Sasuke, que se separaron por el miedo de Naruto (aunque la edad de Sasuke en ese entonces era más chocante que la de Sakura), y luego el de Itachi y Sakura, que tienen diez años de diferencia, y decidieron arriesgarse. Ambos son muy importantes para Sasuke individualmente hablando, pero los necesitaba como pareja, por algo que ya podrán ver en el capítulo veinte aproximadamente._

 _Lo segundo: La razón por la que hice que hice que Kushina y Mikoto nunca hayan hablado sobre los nombres de sus familiares fue para que Mikoto no tuviera el tiempo suficiente para conectar el hecho de que el hijo de su amiga, fue el niñero de su hijo, el que le hizo feliz y luego lo dejó en un estado terrible. Pero en el siguiente capítulo, por la cena organizada por Kushina, Mikoto no tardará en recordar a Naruto. Y empezar a preguntarse qué hizo ese "chico tan bueno" para que su hijo quedara tan mal. Tengan cuidado con Orochimaru... xD en capítulos anteriores ya vimos que él sabe más de lo que aparenta. ¡Otra cosa! ¿Se dieron cuenta de que Mikoto logró explicar la razón de por qué Sasuke 'odiaba' a Itachi? :D Siempre les dije que no era algo tan complicado de entender._

 _Tercero: ¡Sasori! TwT Y Gaara... mis pobres niños pelirrojos... Aman tanto a las personas equivocadas. Y a la hora de terminar sus relaciones son taaan amables y comprensivos. ¡Quiero a un chico como ellos! :3 aunque yo no los dejaría ir. ¿Y ustedes? xD_

 _._

 _._

 _Ahora, ¡A fangirlear! :D ¡SE BESAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! :D Estaba como poseída mientras escribía esa parte del capítulo xD Y juro que no tenía planeado lo del beso. Solo salió así, sin que me diera cuenta. Los Naruto y Sasuke de mi cabeza se manejan completamente solos ;)_

 _Espero que les haya gustado esa parte del capítulo, tanto como a mí, además de la relación entre Kushina y Mikoto xD_

 _Pude ver en sus comentarios, que hay varias a las que les agrada que haya puesto a Sakura e Itachi como pareja :) Gracias por eso :) Aunque de ahora en adelante, volveremos de lleno con Naruto y Sasuke, ¡Yey! ...Aunque entremedio sí habrán partes de los demás personajes. ¡Incluso les adelanto que Suigetsu volverá para hacer discordia! :D_

 _._

 _._

 _Okay... ahora pasando a mis infinitos agradecimientos por todos los nuevos favoritos, alertas y reviews! :D Ver que les sigue gustando mi fanfic, y que sigue apareciendo gente nueva que también lo disfruta, ¡Me hace muy feliz! :D Siempre me suben el ánimo en mis malos momentos, sin saberlo. Se los agradezco. ¡Gracias a ustedes es que puedo seguir!_

 _Como ahora no estoy corta de tiempo, contestaré toooodos los reviews pendientes desde el capítulo 16 a lo largo del día. :D Y a las personitas que no tienen cuenta, les responderé ahora mismo :)_

 _Reviews anónimos capítulo 16:_

 _Mi querida Guest-chan: ¡Hola Guest-chan! Desde que comenzaste a comentar tan seguido, a preocuparte por mí, y todo eso, te has ganado una parte de mi corazón de escritora. Siempre espero saber qué opinas de los nuevos capítulos. Me alegro muchísimo de que mi historia te guste tanto jajaja, y que hayas dicho que me seguirás leyendo, aún si me demoro un año en actualizar. Ahora mismo me tienes sonriendo leyendo tus reviews tan locos y simpáticos jajajaja "me emocioné pensando que Naru iba a asistir a la boda de Miko-san y Orochi por el candente amor que aún le tiene Sasukin" Jajaja niña por dios, nadie me había hecho sonreír tanto hoy. Gracias por comentar tantas veces jajaja y siempre diciendo cosas tan graciosas xD Y por supuesto, que amas mi historia._

 _Guest: ¡Hey Guest! ¿qué tal estás? Espero que hayas llegado a este capítulo :D y que te siga gustando tanto mi historia llena de pedofilia xD En este punto de la historia, ya se encontraron y se dieron un hermoso besito :3 Y claro que se aman ^^_

 _Danny: Hola Danny-chan :D Me alegra que te haya encantado mi fic. Espero que lo sigas leyendo ^^ Kyaaah! :3 gracias por decir que hace tiempo no te enganchaba tanto una historia de Naruto y Sasuke. Y por decir que soy genial :3 ¡Espero que te hayan gustado los demás capítulos! Espero seguir leyéndote :)_

 _A mi querida Karolita: ¡Karo-chan! ¡Karo-chaaaaaan! TwT hace tanto que no nos leíamos... han pasado meses. No tienes lo feliz que me hacen tus comentarios. Gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic, y que soy de las pocas escritoras que te hacen sentir las emociones de los personajes. Eso es algo que siempre quise lograr. En el capítulo 17, por fin se cumplió tu deseo y llegó la parte del adelanto que les di hace muuuucho tiempo, eso de lo que siempre te acordabas ^^ En secreto xD te digo que yo también me siento más apegada a Sasuke :3 pero shhh, ¿ne? :) Encuentro que él se parece a mí. Sobre cuánto falta para el final... te diré que tendrá más de 24 capítulos y tengo regalos para ustedes después de eso :) Espero seguir leyéndote. Tu opinión es muy valiosa para mí, ya que eres de las primeras lectoras que me siguen. Cuídate!_

 _._

 _Bien, ahora solo me quedan los reviews anónimos del cap. 17 (que hay hasta ahora)_

 _Mi querida Guest-chan: Guest-chan, estoy esperando tus apreciaciones sobre los capítulos :D Ya que estabas tan ansiosa por ellos. Sobre eso de que te hiciste una cuenta... ¡Felicidades! Si quieres contactarte conmigo por privado, con mucho gusto, responderé :) Además para saber cómo se llama tu cuenta ;)_

 _Sophie: ¡Yep! Ayer hubo actualización... dos horas después de tu comentario xD Espero que nos sigamos leyendo ^^_

 _._

 _Uff... bien. Eso con los reviews. Otra vez gracias a todos por sus favoritos y alertas también. A quienes hayan comentado y sí tengan cuentas, les contestaré sus reviews desde el capítulo 16 también, pero por mensaje privado._

 _Ahora, lo de siempre:_ _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo… aunque siento que lo hice demasiado apurada. Pero por los comentarios que he recibido :D parece que fui por buen camino._

* * *

 ** _Ahora para lo que les dije que se pasaran por aquí, que era importante._**

 **Próxima fecha de actualización: Aproximadamente por el 20 de enero. Un día antes, o un día después :) Necesito tiempo para hacer un capítulo tan largo como quiero. Y revisar bien :) Además, quiero volver a tener capítulos avanzados/reservados, y ahora que estoy de vacaciones, tengo tiempo de hacerlo. (Aunque no todo mi día es estar pegada al computador, como podrán entender ^^)**

 **Título del próximo capítulo :DD "La decisión de Naruto: Te voy a conquistar otra vez, Sasuke-teme"** _..3,2,1. ¡FANGIRLEEMOS JUNTAS! xD ¿Qué creen que pasará? Tenemos la cena de ambas familias... además de otras cositas importantes. Bueno... lo principal, es que Naruto se esforzará por conquistar al Sasuke de ahora (cosa que ya tiene hecha... pero ya sabemos que Sasuke siente mucho rencor)._

 ** _¿Cuántos capítulos tendrá el fic?:_ Tendrá más de 24 capítulos, un epílogo y... ¡Tres extras! :D ¿Preparadas? :D**

 **Bien, cuando estemos próximas a la fecha estimada que les dí, por favor revisen mi biografía, iré actualizando su contenido diciendo si actualizaré o no, cuándo lo haré, cuánto llevo, etc :D**

.

Bueno chicas, eso por hoy, 5 de enero, en la edición del capítulo y de mis notas de autoras. Para quienes lean el capítulo después de las seis de la tarde en mi país, Chile, no encontrarán ningún error :D

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí, a pesar de que haya sido un poquito más corto de lo normal :)

 **¡Sigan acompañándome! Se vienen al fin, los momentos que tanto hemos esperado :D ¡MUCHO NARUSASU, SEÑORITAS!**

 _¡See you!_

 _Catty_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y quitarme la frustración del final, además de contribuir al yaoi de este fandom. Sin ánimo de lucro._

 _*La imagen de portada, fue editada por mi mejor amiga. ¿A que quedó preciosa? ¡Créditos para ella! Por la edición._ _La imagen original fue sacada de internet, sus respectivos derechos a quien la hizo. Yo solo la uso de portada porque la encontré perfecta para el fic._

 **Datos útiles:** Edades pasado el 10 de octubre: Naruto: 26. Sasuke: 18.

 **Aclaración:** _ **Sé que la mayoría de edad en Japón es a los 21, pero como no quiero que pasen más años para que nuestros niños sean felices —legalmente— dejaré que la mayoría de edad sea a los 18. ¿Sí? Como en mi país ^^**_

 **Advertencias: *** _Nada podía ser tan fácil para nuestro querido Naruto :3 no me odien._

 _*En cosas de amor… toda la gente es bipolar. Más aún cuando aman pero se sienten heridos._

* * *

 _Dedicado a mi mejor amiga :D Te quiero mucho ^^ ...No me mates._

* * *

 _ **Como la Lluvia**_

 **Capítulo XIX:** _ **La decisión de Naruto: Te voy a conquistar otra vez, Sasuke-teme.**_

 _ **.**_

 _5 DE AGOSTO_

 _5:21 P.M — DOS HORAS ANTES DE LA CENA._

Sasuke se encontraba solo en su dormitorio. Estaba tumbado en su enorme y cómoda cama, con su brazo derecho cubriendo sus ojos. Su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente, casi como si estuviera durmiendo. Casi, porque todos sus intentos por dormir una siesta habían sido fallidos durante los últimos treinta minutos. La razón era demasiado simple: la cena en casa de la amiga de su madre, donde seguramente estaría _su persona problemática._

Aún no podía dejar de sonrojarse y recordar el beso que le había dado a Naruto hace un par de días. Y eso lo ponía furioso, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido como para haber hecho algo así? Además de que se había comportado como un debilucho, sonrojándose, acariciándolo, escuchando y creyéndole todo lo que le decía. ¡Y le había dado a entender que aún sentía algo por él! Se había puesto en evidencia.

 _Esto no puede seguir así._ Pensó, haciendo una mueca. _¿Por qué siempre tiene que entorpecer todo? Todo estaba tan bien hasta que se apareció frente a mí, de la nada. ¿Por qué, después de todos estos años, sigo enamorado de él como un idiota?_

"— _En ese entonces yo estaba totalmente enamorado de ti. Puede que no me creas, Sasuke. Pero tuve que decirte todas esas cosas, porque la diferencia de edad entre nosotros era demasiado grande…"_

El pelinegro resopló, molesto. _Ya no sé qué creer o qué sentir._

Un segundo después de haber pensado eso último, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Obviamente sabía lo que sentía: amaba a Naruto, pero también tenía miedo de ser herido otra vez. Y creía todo lo que él le había contado… pero iba a mantener distancia, por su propio bien.

Y lo peor de todo, o quizá lo mejor de todo, era que al parecer Naruto sentía lo mismo que él.

—No… —Susurró, acomodándose en la cama, hasta quedar acostado boca abajo. Con su rostro completamente sonrojado. —Eso no puede ser cierto. No puede serlo…

 _Porque si lo es… no dudaría en correr hasta sus brazos. Aunque diga lo contrario._

Sasuke suspiró profundamente, con sus mejillas totalmente rojas y abrazándose a su almohada; sin importarle que parecía una niñita de secundaria recordando su primer beso.

 _No puedo creer que con solo unas palabras Naruto logró borrar casi todo el rencor que siento por él… ¡Y eso me enfurece! ¿Cómo tengo que actuar frente a él?_

—No puedo dejar que me lastime de nuevo. —Declaró, cerrando los ojos. —Pase lo que pase, no puedo volver a ser débil frente a él.

 _Ni aunque lo siga amando como un loco._

 _._

 _7:19 P.M._

 _._

El corazón de Sasuke latía alocado desde que se habían subido al coche de su madre. El pelinegro intentaba encontrar alguna forma de distraerse, pero no lo conseguía. No cuando estaban afuera de la casa de Uzumaki Kushina y podía oír las escandalosas risas de Naruto.

 _No puedo dejar que me lastime de nuevo. Pase lo que pase, no puedo volver a ser débil frente a él._

Se había estado repitiendo esa frase una y otra vez desde hacía dos horas, como si fuera un mantra. Y aun así seguía sintiéndose inquieto y transparente para quienes le rodeaban en ese momento.

—¿Luzco bien? ¿No estoy despeinada? —Oyó preguntar a su madre, que se alisaba una y otra vez su elegante vestido. Su oído estaba fallando; pues eran tales sus nervios que escuchaba todo como si estuviera debajo del agua.

Orochimaru le sonrió a su madre y la besó cariñosamente en la mejilla.

—Estás perfecta, querida. —Dijo, con total sinceridad, logrando calmar a su esposa.

—Bien. Itachi, toca el timbre. —Pidió Mikoto, sonriendo con más confianza, y dejando en paz su vestido. Estaba muy emocionada, pues conocería a la familia de su amiga, y viceversa. ¡Quería conocer al famoso hijo de Kushina!

—Sí, madre. —Itachi caminó hacia la puerta de madera, y tocó el timbre.

Sasuke comenzó a oír el latido furioso de su corazón por todas partes. Se sentía extrañamente ansioso y desesperado, una mezcla terrible de emociones. Y nada útil para su propósito de no ser débil. _No puedo dejar que me lastime de nuevo. Pase lo que pase, no puedo volver a ser débil frente a él._

Tres segundos después, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Naruto, quién estaba arrolladoramente guapo esa noche. El rubio tenía los ojos cerrados y mostraba su mejor sonrisa. El pelinegro olvidó cómo respirar durante un par de segundos, al verle allí, a solo unos pasos de distancia. ¡No estaba preparado para ello! _Venir fue un completo error…_

—¡Buenas noches, dattebayo! Uzumaki Naruto a su servicio. —Sonrió ampliamente, aun sin abrir los ojos. Y la determinación de Sasuke se esfumó por completo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, mientras sentía el conocido cosquilleo en su estómago.

 _¿Dattebayo?_ Se preguntó, ligeramente curioso y sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Naruto. La ansiedad y la desesperación crecieron dentro de su pecho. Ya no bastaba con solo mirarlo.

Mientras el pelinegro menor estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, los demás integrantes de la familia Uchiha comenzaban a hacer conjeturas y a darse cuenta de lo que había estado frente a sus narices y habían ignorado.

 _¡Es el niñero!_ Pensó Mikoto, mirando fijamente al chico. Asintió levemente. _No cabe duda, es él. ¡Vaya coincidencia! Nunca imaginé que él sería el hijo de Shina-chan…_

Orochimaru, por su parte, sonrió complacido. _Es él. El chico del cual Sasuke-kun está enamorado._ Las comisuras de sus labios temblaron aun cuando estaba sonriendo. _El destino es algo demasiado curioso... ¿Qué harás, Sasuke-kun?_ Miró de reojo a su hijastro.

—Uzumaki… Naruto… —Musitó Itachi, totalmente incrédulo. _Así que… es él. Vaya coincidencia… Nunca creí que podría conocerlo… ¿Cómo reaccionarán Sasuke y él? ¡Este es su reencuentro!_

Solo entonces, Sasuke volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que su madre e Itachi habían reconocido inmediatamente a Naruto. Quién abrió sus ojos como dos grandes platos, y borró en un segundo su sonrisa. Sasuke evitó mirarlo, y se enfadó consigo mismo al sentir que sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas.

—¿Naruto-kun? —Mikoto avanzó hasta situarse junto a Itachi. Su voz también sonaba incrédula, sus finas facciones expresando el más hermoso desconcierto.

—Mikoto-sama. —Dijo el rubio, igual de sorprendido que los otros dos. —Ha… ha pasado mucho tiempo. —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. —No… no esperaba que fuera usted la misteriosa amiga de mi madre, dattebayo.

—¿Naruto? —Kushina gritó desde la cocina. —¡¿Aún no los dejas entrar?! ¡No seas maleducado, dattebane!

Naruto rio nerviosamente, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Yo… —Evidentemente el rubio estaba incómodo y nervioso. Sentía que su corazón y su cerebro estaban a punto de sufrir una explosión simultánea. Sentía que el hermano mayor de Sasuke lo taladraba con su mirada, Orochimaru sonreía como si supiera todo —cosa que era imposible… ¿o no?— y… Sasuke. Era el único que le hacía sentir algo agradable. Suaves mariposas aleteando en su estómago. —Disculpen mi mala educación. Es solo que me sorprendí de verlos, es todo. Pasen por favor. —Naruto se hizo a un lado, dejando libre el camino para ingresar a la casa a los invitados de su madre.

—No te preocupes, querido. —Habló Mikoto. —Todos estamos igual de sorprendidos. A pesar de que sé el apellido de Kushina y ella me dijo cómo se llamaba su hijo… no fui capaz de hacer la conexión de que se trataba de ti. —Su voz sonaba apenada, como si pidiera disculpas.

Jiraiya se acercó a la entrada sonriendo. Y al ver a su mejor amigo, su sonrisa se enanchó.

—¡Orochimaru! —Saludó alegremente; caminó hasta el pelinegro y lo abrazó durante unos segundos. Luego se giró hacia Mikoto. —¡No puedo creerlo! Nunca imaginé que tu esposa era la amiga de Kushina…

—Parece que nadie lo esperaba, de ninguna de las dos familias. —Habló Orochimaru, mirando de reojo al menor de sus hijastros. Sasuke se mantenía muy cerca de Itachi, buscando protección inconscientemente. Y el joven Uzumaki evitaba mirarlo.

 _Parece que no me equivoqué._ Pensó Orochimaru, sonriendo complacido. _Ellos dos de verdad estuvieron enamorados antes. Me pregunto… si lo seguirán estando. Esto es tan interesante…_

Diez minutos después, cuando por fin terminaron los encuentros sorpresivos, los saludos, y las presentaciones, estaban sentados en la mesa con un plato de comida frente a ellos. Kushina había hecho que todos se sentaran mezclados. "Para poder conocernos mejor" había dicho.

Pero en realidad, lo había hecho para que su hijo y el de Mikoto quedaran sentados juntos. Hasta el momento había notado una extraña atmósfera entre los hijos de su amiga y el suyo. Lo que le decía que no estaba equivocada sobre Sasuke y Naruto. Algo había pasado entre ellos antes… algo que Naruto le había escondido. ¿Por qué?

—Espero que les guste la comida que Tsunade y yo preparamos. —Habló la pelirroja, que estaba sentada junto a Itachi, frente a Naruto y Sasuke. Antes de que ella hablara, estaban sumidos en un extraño silencio roto solamente por el sonido de los cubiertos.

—Está delicioso, Shina-chan, Tsunade-san. —Mikoto le sonrió dulcemente a su amiga, y luego a Tsunade que estaba sentada a su lado. —Hicieron un excelente trabajo.

—Mi esposa tiene razón. —La apoyó Orochimaru. —Nunca había probado comida casera tan deliciosa. Las felicito.

Mientras los más adultos hablaban de temas triviales como sus trabajos, Naruto y Sasuke comían en silencio, sin mirarse siquiera. Y sin darse cuenta de que cuatro personas los estudiaban atenta y disimuladamente.

—Así que el nuevo hospital es tuyo, Tsunade… —Comentó el de ojos ambarinos. La rubia asintió mientras bebía un poco de jugo de naranja.

Naruto escuchaba vagamente lo que los demás hablaban. Estaba demasiado concentrado en la persona sentada junto a él. La distancia que lo separaba de Sasuke era casi inexistente, podía sentir el calor emanando del cuerpo del pelinegro; lo que producía que las mariposas siguieran revoloteando en su estómago.

—Sí, pero Naruto ha estado a cargo de todo. Es mi arquitecto contratado. —Eso llamó la atención de Sasuke, que no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al rubio. Quién tenía sus ojos azules pegados a su plato lleno de comida, pues estaba tan concentrado en Sasuke, que ni siquiera había comido.

—Vaya, Naruto-kun… —Mikoto sonrió amable. —Es un trabajo espléndido. He visto cómo va la construcción. —El rubio por fin dejó de mirar su comida; le devolvió una tímida sonrisa a la pelinegra.

—Gracias, Mikoto-sama.

Itachi miraba ceñudo al rubio y a su tonto hermanito. Esperaba algo más que indiferencia por parte de ellos dos. Aquel comportamiento distante lo confundía, pues gracias a todo lo que Sasuke le había contado, había podido concluir que ambos se amaban en el pasado y habían terminado en malos términos.

Y si no se equivocaba, este era su primer encuentro desde que el rubio se había marchado luego de la confesión de su hermano menor. ¿No deberían haberse mostrado más sorprendidos? ¿Por qué actuaban de esa forma tan extraña? Era como si lucharan por ignorarse. ¿Acaso no pensaban arreglar sus diferencias, hablar del pasado?

—Naruto-kun. —Orochimaru pensaba lo mismo que Itachi, y hasta comenzaba a sospechar que éste no era el reencuentro entre Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun. Sus comportamientos le daban a entender eso. No estaba dispuesto a quedarse con la duda, los iba a atacar para que reaccionaran.

¿Su razón? Quería ayudar a su hijastro. Sasuke-kun había sufrido demasiado, y también Mikoto por el comportamiento de su hijo. Presentía que Sasuke seguía enamorado del rubio, quién antes en la puerta parecía lleno de vida y energía, y ahora solo era un joven que apenas parpadeaba.

 _Tan interesante…_

—¿Sí? —Respondió Naruto, preguntándose internamente qué le diría Orochimaru. Sasuke miró a su padrastro. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de forma ascendente al ver la mirada del pelinegro. Orochimaru estaba planeando algo. Y Naruto estaba en medio de su plan.

No solo Itachi y Orochimaru estaban confundidos con el comportamiento del rubio y el pelinegro menor. Tsunade y Kushina, las otras dos personas que analizaban los gestos de los jóvenes antes mencionados, estaban creando teorías a base de cada pequeño movimiento.

La rubia tenía el ceño fruncido y luchaba contra sus ganas de morderse las uñas. ¿No deberían haberse mostrado más sorprendidos al verse luego de todos esos años? ¡Apenas se habían mirado! Ese comportamiento no le cuadraba. Sasuke estaba realmente enamorado de su ahijado… lo mismo para Naruto. Y tenían tanto que aclarar… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Por su parte, la pelirroja sabía que estaban escondiendo algo. Algo grande, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de qué era. Además la descolocaba la indiferencia con la que se "trataban". Ni siquiera se habían dirigido la mirada.

—Tú fuiste el niñero de Sasuke hace unos años, ¿verdad? —Orochimaru fingió perfectamente un tono de voz despreocupado. El ambiente se puso tenso y expectante luego de la pregunta del de ojos ambarinos.

Por fin Itachi, Kushina, Tsunade y Orochimaru obtuvieron una reacción.

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron paralizados en sus asientos; el pelinegro cerró los ojos unos segundos, mientras ponía sus manos en puños debajo de la mesa. _¿Por qué está haciendo 'esa' pregunta? Además… no hay manera de que Orochimaru sepa de eso… él aún no se casaba con mamá. Ni me conocía. ¡¿Cómo demonios lo sabe?!_

Todos estaban en silencio esperando una respuesta.

Uzumaki miró de reojo al menor de los Uchiha. _No sé si es mi imaginación o no… Pero estoy seguro de que este hombre sabe más de lo aparenta. ¿Sasuke le habrá contado algo?_

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada a Naruto, y el mayor pudo ver preocupación y algo de miedo en ella. Se dio cuenta de que las pálidas manos estaban cerradas fuertemente en puños.

 _No. No le contó nada._

El rubio se arriesgó a tomar una de las manos de Sasuke, por debajo de la mesa. El pelinegro dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar e inmediatamente miró a Uzumaki, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Sin embargo, Naruto no lo miraba a él; su mirada azul desafiaba a los extraños ojos ambarinos de Orochimaru. Entonces Sasuke supo que con ese gesto el mayor intentaba decirle que se calmara, que él no diría nada. Uchiha no apartó la mano.

Tsunade cerró los ojos y suspiró disimuladamente. _Nada ha cambiado para ellos dos._

—Sí, Orochimaru-sama. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. —Respondió, sin ningún tono en particular y sin expresar nada más que tranquilidad. —Sasuke y yo nos divertíamos mucho en ese tiempo. ¿No es así? —Pidió auxilio al menor.

—Así es. Viajamos juntos a muchos lugares. —Fue su escueto aporte. Pero con ello fueron sentenciados de diversas maneras.

Itachi, Orochimaru y Tsunade supieron que este no era el reencuentro para ellos. De alguna forma se habían visto antes y habían arreglado sus asuntos. Mientras que Kushina obtenía más información.

 _Por eso Sasuke andaba raro…_ Pensó el de la coleta. _Pero… ¿por qué mi tonto hermano no me contó nada? Ni siquiera Sakura mencionó algo sobre esto…_ Inmediatamente sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia otro lugar. Unos ojos verdes aparecieron en su mente. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Naruto-kun… —Todos los ojos se posaron en Mikoto, quien miraba con una triste y nostálgica expresión al rubio. —Aquella vez, luego de su viaje… ¿por qué te marchaste sin decir nada? Tuve que perseguir a Konan para poder pagarte…

 _¿Marcharse sin decir nada?_ Kushina frunció ligeramente el ceño. _¿Qué me estás escondiendo, Naruto?_

Orochimaru sonrió complacido. _¿Qué harás, Naruto-kun?_

Naruto suspiró disimuladamente por la nariz y le dio un leve apretón a la mano de Sasuke antes de soltarle. Los ojos negros de Sasuke mostraron decepción durante un segundo, pero compuso su expresión rápidamente.

—Aquella vez… —Dijo, titubeando. Se mordió el labio inferior, e internamente se arrepintió de haber soltado a Sasuke. —Me avisaron sin anticipación que mis clases empezaban al día siguiente. —Mintió. Y bastante mal.

Todos fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo. Aquello apenas tenía sentido.

Tsunade, resignada, fue al rescate de su ahijado.

—Un mes y una semana después de que Naruto y Sasuke-kun se fueron de Konoha hacia la Niebla, llegó un sobre a nuestra casa. Era de la Universidad de mi ahijado, quién en ese entonces se había transferido a la Hachibi. En ella avisaban de las clases con anticipación… pero el cartero me explicó que habían tenido problemas con las entregas por… un derrumbe que provocó el cierre de los caminos. —Mintió lo mejor que pudo. Naruto sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

 _¿Por qué la vieja miente?_ Se preguntó Jiraiya, mirando de reojo a su esposa. Pero no dijo nada.

—Ya veo. Pero… podrías haberte despedido al menos, Naruto-kun. —Dijo Mikoto, amablemente. —Y podrías haber seguido en contacto con nosotros… Sasuke te extrañó mucho.

Orochimaru se reía a carcajadas mentalmente. _Mi amor… poniendo a Sasuke-kun y a Naruto-kun entre la espada y la pared sin siquiera notarlo._

El nombrado sintió que sus mejillas ardían furiosamente.

—Eso… —Habló con voz ronca. —Eso no es… tan cierto. —Evitó mirar a todos. —Exageras, madre. No extrañé tanto al dobe… —Orochimaru no se contuvo y soltó una carcajada.

—Pero si estabas destrozado, Sasuke-kun. —Dijo el de ojos ambarinos, maliciosamente.

—Tch… —Resopló el pelinegro, sintiendo sus orejas y su cuello ardiendo también. Naruto sonrió levemente, mientras miraba a Sasuke de reojo. Levantó una mano, la llevó hacia los cabellos negros y los revolvió. El Uchiha menor sintió que su corazón daba volteretas dentro de su pecho.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke-teme… —Sonrió mostrando sus dientes. Sasuke lo miró en seguida, y se sintió deslumbrado por su sonrisa. —Yo estaba igual. —Dijo como si bromeara, pero la verdad era que sí había quedado destrozado.

Orochimaru, Jiraiya y Mikoto rieron por la broma. Mientras que Itachi y Tsunade habían captado el doble sentido de las palabras del rubio.

Kushina, por su parte, estrechó los ojos por la escena que se desarrollaba silenciosamente frente a ella mientras los demás estaban distraídos. Naruto y Sasuke tenían sus miradas conectadas, apenas parpadeaban. Las miradas de ambos mostraban un auténtico anhelo.

 _Por Dios, ttebane… Ni Minato y yo nos mirábamos de esa manera…_

—Bien, bien. —Jiraiya se recuperó de su risa. —Cambiado de tema, ¿alguno de ustedes leyó alguno de mis libros? —Esa pregunta dio pie a un nuevo tema de conversación.

Pero Kushina seguía observando a su hijo y al de Miko-chan; quienes aún estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro.

 _Ya tengo una idea de lo que me escondes, Naruto. Y por qué._

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Mientras Tsunade, Kushina y Mikoto —luego de insistir por más de cinco minutos— lavaban la loza, la secaban, la guardaban, y ordenaban la cocina; Jiraiya y Orochimaru estaban en el living viendo televisión tranquilamente. Itachi estaba también en el living, pero sin prestar atención a nada más que no fuera su celular, pues estaba contándole todo a Sakura.

" _ **Para: Sakura.**_

 _ **Asunto: Están raros.**_

 _ **Es obvio que ya se vieron antes y hablaron. Su comportamiento los delata."**_

Itachi se mordió levemente el labio inferior mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de Naruto y Sasuke. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba en el living al menos.

Recibió una respuesta y la leyó al instante.

" _ **De: Sakura.**_

 _ **Asunto: Sasuke-kun no me ha dicho nada.**_

 _ **¿Y ahora qué están haciendo? ¿Cómo está Sasuke-kun?"**_

El de la coleta se levantó de su asiento y miró a los dos hombres que reían ocasionalmente por el programa que estaban mirando.

—Jiraiya-sama… necesito ocupar el baño… —Mintió, fingiendo muy bien un tono levemente tímido.

El de largo cabello blanco lo miró de reojo con una media sonrisa.

—Sube las escaleras y será la tercera puerta. La del final del pasillo. —Respondió, volviendo a dirigir su atención a la televisión.

—Gracias, Jiraiya-sama. —Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia; y rápidamente caminó hacia las escaleras. ¿Dónde se habían metido Naruto-kun y su tonto hermanito?

Apenas Itachi abandonó el living, Orochimaru miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie más que él y su amigo estaban allí. Escuchó las delicadas carcajadas de su esposa en la cocina.

—Jiraiya. —Llamó a su amigo, quién en seguida dejó de mirar la televisión.

—Ya me parecía que querías hablar conmigo. De lo contrario nunca te sentarías a ver programas como éste. —Señaló con su dedo índice la pantalla, donde se veían varias chicas casi sin ropa bailando y haciendo caras 'sensuales'.

Orochimaru rio levemente mientras asentía una vez con su cabeza.

— ¿Y bien? —El de cabello blanco lo miró interrogante. — ¿De qué querías hablar?

—Es sobre tu ahijado y Sasuke-kun. —Comenzó, apoyando sus codos sobre su regazo. —Cuéntame lo que sabes de ellos, Jiraiya. —Casi ordenó.

—¿A qué viene esto? —Jiraiya frunció el ceño.

—Sólo cuéntame. Te diré luego. —Dijo Orochimaru, impaciente. Itachi podría volver en cualquier momento. O cualquiera de los demás que estaban en la casa podría llegar e interrumpir su conversación.

—Está bien. —El peliblanco rodó los ojos y resopló suavemente. —La primera vez que Naruto lo trajo a casa, fue cuando Sasuke-kun cumplió trece años. Se quedaron con nosotros una semana entera. —Jiraiya se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. —Parecían llevarse muy bien. Estaban juntos todo el día y siempre estaban sonriendo. Dormían hasta tarde… —Sonrió nostálgico. —Pero al parecer algo ocurrió con ellos… porque ahora en la cena… No vi nada de eso. Además, cuando Naruto se fue a estudiar a la Hachibi y lo llamábamos por teléfono, siempre parecía estar triste. Aunque no sé si eso tiene relación con Sasuke-kun. Eso es todo lo que sé.

Ahora dime, Orochimaru. ¿A qué viene esto? —Repitió la pregunta inicial.

El pelinegro analizó las palabras de su amigo. Lo que describía era una buena relación de amigos… pero eso era solo lo que Jiraiya había podido ver. Aunque lo de la tristeza de Naruto le parecía interesante.

—Sasuke-kun entró en depresión cuando tu ahijado se fue. —Le confesó. Jiraiya lo miró incrédulo. —Estuvo muy enfermo… estudiaba demasiado. Incluso logró que lo adelantaran dos cursos. Lleva dos años en la universidad.

—¿Y Naruto qué tiene que ver? Quizás tu hijastro tenía problemas…

—No. Escuché a unas sirvientas hablar una vez. Decían que Sasuke-kun estaba enamorado de tu ahijado y que esa era la razón de su depresión. Y creo que estudió tanto para volverse mayor más rápido… aunque eso apenas tiene sentido. No se puede hacer nada contra la edad. —Orochimaru hablaba en voz baja, para que solo su amigo pudiera escucharle. —No le he dicho nada de esto a Mikoto. Quería comentarlo contigo antes.

—No puedo serte de mucha ayuda… porque para mí siempre fueron buenos amigos. Me resulta difícil creerte… pero creo que… puede que tengas razón en lo de Sasuke-kun. La forma en la que miraba a mi ahijado… —Dijo, pensativo.

—El punto es que… creo que algo más pasó entre ellos. Estoy seguro de que Sasuke le confesó sus sentimientos a Naruto-kun. —Se pasó una mano por el largo cabello negro. —Y que tu ahijado lo rechazó. Por eso mi hijastro quedó tan mal. Estoy casi seguro de que pelearon también.

—Pero… en ese caso… ¿no debería ser otro su comportamiento? Solo han estado ignorándose…

—Eso me lleva a otra cosa. Creo que ya se habían encontrado antes.

—Uhm… —Jiraiya frunció el ceño. —Bueno… seguro arreglaron sus problemas. Y ahora todo está bien, ¿verdad?

—Tch. —Resopló el pelinegro. —Tan pervertido y tan ingenuo, Jiraiya. Nada está bien. Sasuke-kun sigue enamorado de tu ahijado; y por lo que he podido ver… Naruto-kun también lo ama.

Jiraiya alzó ambas cejas, mirando incrédulo a su amigo.

—Vaya… —Dijo, sin poder superar la sorpresa. —¿Estás seguro?

—¿Crees que perdería mi tiempo en mirar a unos mocosos si no fuera importante?

—Ya, ya… —Jiraiya rodó los ojos. —Bien. Supongamos que tienes razón, Orochimaru. Están enamorados… ¿y qué? Que estén juntos. ¿O es que acaso eres homofóbico?

—Tch. Claro que no lo soy idiota, mi sobrino Kimimaro es un homosexual empedernido. —Gruñó el de ojos ambarinos. —Creo que para ellos no será fácil estar juntos. Sasuke-kun es muy rencoroso y tu ahijado lo hirió profundamente. Estoy seguro.

—Tus suposiciones me aterran, amigo. —Jiraiya suspiró. —Si tienen problemas… ya los solucionarán si es que se aman, como tú dices.

Orochimaru estuvo a punto de gritar.

—Tch. ¡Aún no entiendes a lo que quiero llegar!

—¡Sé más claro! —Gruñó el otro en respuesta.

—Quiero que mi Mikoto sea feliz; y para ello Sasuke debe dejar de andar con cara mustia por todas partes. Necesito que se reconcilie con Naruto-kun y que sean felices. ¿Me entiendes ahora? —Gruñó.

—Lo entiendo… pero sigo sin saber qué pintamos nosotros dos en esta situación. —Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos, casi haciendo un puchero.

—Nunca dejaste atrás tu estupidez, Jiraiya baka. —Puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Estás bien, Orochimaru? Me has insultado infantilmente dos veces…

—Solo cállate. Ya que al parecer debo decirte todo de forma literal, lo haré: Tú y yo, vamos a hacer que estén juntos, ¿me oyes?

La expresión del rostro de Jiraiya fue todo un poema.

 _ ****Como la lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Luego de la cena, todos los más adultos se habían ido a hacer algo a diferentes partes de la casa. Naruto caminó tranquilamente hacia el patio de la casa, donde estaba el encantador jardín en el que su madre y él habían trabajado tanto en el último año.

El rubio estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. No se esperaba que la amiga de su madre fuera Mikoto-sama. ¡Y mucho menos que vería a Sasuke y a toda su familia la misma noche! Casi había perdido la cordura cuando abrió la puerta y los vio allí afuera.

Y luego ese amigo de su padrino… el de ojos de serpiente. Parecía estudiar atentamente cada cosa que Sasuke y él hacían… además de hacerles todas esas preguntas incómodas. Aún no podía quitarse de la mente la idea de que ese hombre lo sabía todo.

Lo que aún desconocía, era cómo Orochimaru se había enterado de su pasado con Sasuke.

 _Sasuke…_

Apenas habían abandonado la mesa, el pelinegro se había excusado para ir al baño. Ya de eso habían pasado cinco minutos. Pero dudaba que el menor fuera al patio. Seguramente se quedaría con su hermano para evitarlo igual que durante toda la cena.

Naruto hizo una mueca. No le gustaba para nada el trato indiferente de Sasuke, y mucho menos le gustaba el haberle seguido el juego. ¡Uzumaki Naruto siempre había sido alguien cálido! ¡Jamás había dejado de bromear con los invitados!

—Tch… todo es tu culpa, Sasuke-teme… —Murmuró, haciendo otra mueca y resoplando levemente.

Inmediatamente después de hablar, escuchó pasos detrás de él. Se volteó y se encontró con los brillantes ojos negros fijos en su rostro.

—Sasuke… —Dijo bajito. Aunque el otro pudo oírlo. —¿Qué haces aquí? —Intentó que su voz sonara amable y tranquila. Pero le era demasiado difícil fingir tranquilidad cuando su corazón se había saltado latidos al verle allí.

La luz de la luna hacía que sus cabellos negros brillaran hermosamente, y que su piel blanca luciera preciosa. _Te has vuelto aún más guapo que antes… Sasuke._

—Creí que estaría solo si venía al patio. —Habló y su voz sonó ronca. Sasuke se enfadó consigo mismo. No había podido controlar los rapidísimos latidos de su corazón cuando se había encontrado con Naruto… quién lucía como una deidad a sus ojos gracias a la luz de la luna.

 _¡Contrólate!_ Se ordenó. _Ya fuiste lo suficientemente débil hoy… dejando que te tomara la mano… sonrojándote. ¡Basta de eso, Uchiha Sasuke! Prometiste que no serías débil. Que Naruto no te haría daño. Que no te acercarías a él._ Se recordó, furiosamente. _¡Cúmplelo!_

—Pero veo que me equivoqué. —Finalizó, girando sobre sus talones para volver por donde había venido. De una vez por todas, dejaría que el odio y el rencor, además de su orgullo, tomaran el control total de su cuerpo, sus acciones y sus sentimientos.

—¡Sasuke, espera! —No se detuvo aunque quiso hacerlo. Y se odió por ello. Por querer detenerse y por no haberlo hecho. Fue entonces cuando sintió que Naruto lo tomaba por el brazo.

—¿Qué haces? —Gruñó. —Suéltame. —Ordenó, fríamente, tirando con fuerza de su brazo y logrando liberarse.

—Sasuke… —Naruto lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. —¿Qué te pasa? Actúas extraño…

—Así soy yo. —Siseó, asesinándolo con la mirada.

—Creí que habíamos arreglado nuestras diferencias… —Musitó, frunciendo el ceño. —Tú no eres así, Sasuke. ¿Por qué cambias tu comportamiento tan rápido? No puedo entenderte…

—¡No quiero que me entiendas! —Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no gritar. _Por fin, por fin… Estoy actuando como debí hacer desde el principio._ —No tienes por qué hacerlo. Como bien dijiste, ya arreglamos nuestros asuntos del pasado. ¡Genial! —Dijo sarcásticamente. —Pero no significa que ahora todo volverá a ser como antes. Ya te lo he dicho, ya no soy un niño. —Dijo entre dientes.

El rubio estaba sin palabras. ¡Ese no era Sasuke!

—Sasuke… tú no eres así… —Intentó una vez más. Pero los fríos pozos negros le detuvieron.

—¿Tú que puedes saber de mí? —Casi escupió las palabras. _Se siente tan bien decir lo que siempre quise… por lo que tanto luché. Por fin no siento esas molestas cosquillas ni el maldito sonrojo. Soy quien siempre quise ser._ —No me conoces.

—Claro que…

—Conociste a un Sasuke que ya no existe. —Lo interrumpió. —Yo cambié.

Naruto sintió que su pecho se contraía. Sus facciones formaron una auténtica expresión de tristeza, pero no logró doblegar ni un poco a Sasuke con ella.

—No te creo. —Dijo, con un nudo en la garganta. _Este Sasuke es producto de mis errores… Del dolor que le hice pasar._ —En el muelle… incluso durante la cena… eras realmente tú. ¿Qué cambió?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Ese no era yo. —Dijo con firmeza. —Supongo que el viejo yo quiso arreglar sus asuntos contigo. Pero ahora está muerto.

—Sasuke… —Susurró con pena.

 _Te destruí… y hasta ahora me doy cuenta._

—No vuelvas a hablarme. —Estaba siendo tajante. Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

Esta vez, Naruto no fue tras él.

Itachi, quién había observado desde la mitad de la escena, se acercó al rubio que estaba temblando.

—Mi tonto hermanito siempre fue alguien rencoroso, Naruto-kun. —Le puso una mano en el hombro. El de ojos azules se sobresaltó al oír repentinamente la voz del Uchiha y luego por el gesto de apoyo.

—¿Por qué… me dices eso? —Preguntó, confuso y evitando mirar a Itachi.

—Siempre quise conocerte, Uzumaki Naruto. Desde que llegué a casa y me encontré con mi dulce hermanito llorando a gritos. —Ignoró la pregunta del rubio, quién tembló aún más al oír las palabras de Itachi. —Me preguntaba qué clase de persona eras para lograr que mi hermano te amara tanto…

Naruto lo miró, incrédulo.

—Tú… —Susurró.

—Lo sé. —Asintió. —Sasuke me lo contó. Que lo rechazaste, pero que se besaron. Y que luego te fuiste y nunca más supo de ti. Debo decirte… que hiciste lo correcto, Naruto. Alejarte de mi hermano fue lo mejor… la diferencia de edad entre ustedes era demasiado peligrosa en ese entonces.

—Pero debí haberle dicho algo mejor. Algo más amable… no romperle el corazón. Yo… debí…

—Eso ya no importa. —Lo interrumpió. —Estabas asustado… cualquiera lo habría estado en tu posición. Amabas a un niño, Naruto-kun. Y aún lo haces.

Uzumaki sintió que se desmoronaba poco a poco. ¿Tan evidente había sido y seguía siendo?

—No te culpo. Uno no elige a quien amar. —Dijo Itachi, con la mirada perdida y una linda sonrisa en sus labios. —¿Lucharás por Sasuke? —Naruto por fin se dignó a mirarlo de verdad.

—Yo… —Dudó. —Lo sigo queriendo… nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Pero… lo herí tanto… y recién me doy cuenta de ello. Está tan cambiado… tan frío… Aunque el otro día… lucía como siempre.

—¿El otro día? — _Así que sí se encontraron antes…_

—Sí. Nos encontramos en el muelle. —Dijo, cabizbajo. —Arreglamos nuestros problemas. Le dije toda la verdad… pero nunca me imaginé cuánto lo había lastimado. No pude ver lo que le obligué a ser hasta hoy. Aunque sigo sin entender sus cambios de comportamiento tan repentinos.

—Sasuke siempre ha sido frío con la mayoría. —Itachi se encogió de hombros. —Lo fue conmigo también, porque lo herí. Pero me perdonó y yo a él. Sakura ha logrado ayudarlo y sacarlo adelante también.

—Sakura-chan… —Sonrió el rubio. —Siempre lo quiso… ¿Sasuke la ama? —Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Acaso eres idiota, Naruto-kun? —Itachi alzó una de sus perfectas cejas negras. —Mi hermano todavía te ama. Pero te odia también, siente rencor. A pesar de que le hayas explicado todo y que incluso hayan 'arreglado las cosas'. No podrás quitarle tan fácil el odio y el rencor que le dieron fuerzas para seguir adelante.

—Entonces… quizás deba dejarlo ir. —Murmuró.

Itachi frunció el ceño, enojado.

—¿Tan poco lo amas como para dejarlo ir tan fácil otra vez? ¿Lo volverás a abandonar? —Lo atacó donde más le dolía. Naruto no pudo contenerse, un sollozo acuchilló su garganta. Y una lágrima cayó.

—No quiero eso… pero… tú lo has dicho. Él me odia.

—Pero no del todo. Tú le dijiste que viste a su verdadero yo en el muelle e incluso en la cena. El Sasuke de siempre sigue allí para ti. Así como lo seguía para mí.

—Aunque decidiera intentarlo… él no me quiere cerca. ¿Qué puedo hacer en ese caso?

—Muéstrale tu amor. Lucha por traer de vuelta a Sasuke. —Itachi lo miró seriamente. —El Sasuke que te ama.

Naruto sonrió levemente, los ojos azules brillando por la determinación de su dueño.

—Gracias, Itachi-san. Eres una gran persona, dattebayo… Apoyándome a mí… quién le hizo tanto daño a tu hermano…

—Si tú lo dejaste así… solo tú puedes traerlo de vuelta.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _Por fin… Por fin lo hice. Y se sintió bien… decirle todas esas cosas._

Sasuke estaba sentado en los escalones de la entrada de la casa de Tsunade y Jiraiya. Tenía sus codos apoyados en sus muslos, sus manos puestas en puños siendo utilizadas como soporte para su cabeza. Una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha se mostraba en sus labios.

Se sentía liberado. Como si se hubiera deshecho de un enorme peso que había estado sobre sus hombros demasiado tiempo.

No se arrepentía de haber tratado así a Naruto. Si el rubio se había sentido un poco mal con sus palabras, no se igualaba a todo el dolor que él pasó por su culpa.

Por fin había vuelto al camino correcto. Ya podía controlarse a sí mismo, dejar de ser débil; algo que había estado deseando durante años enteros.

No sabía por qué de pronto había tenido la fuerza y la determinación para comportarse así con Naruto, quién estaba obviamente confundido con su forma de actuar. Solo sabía que ahora se sentía bien, como no se había sentido en años.

 _Gracias a Naruto, existen dos Sasukes… o algo así. Uno que es débil ante él porque lo ama, y otro que lo odia y trata de alejarse de él lo más rápido posible._

 _Por fin sé que sentir y qué hacer._

Él siempre había sido alguien rencoroso. Más aún si alguien amado le hería. Por eso había estado peleado con Itachi tantos años.

Por su culpa su hermano había estado a punto de morir —todavía no se perdonaba eso— y no pudo seguir tocando el piano. Pero por otro lado, odiaba a Itachi por rendirse en ese hospital y decirle 'que no habría una próxima vez', ¡Por abandonarlo! Se odiaba a sí mismo y a su nii-san.

Lo que sentía por Naruto era muy confuso. Lo amaba todavía, sí. Pero lo odiaba por haberlo lastimado. Y ahora finalmente sabía cuál de los dos Sasukes mostrar frente a él.

 _Dejarse llevar por el odio y el rencor… ayuda. Me hizo salir adelante y ahora gracias a eso… puedo protegerme de Naruto. De que mi amor por él crezca aún más y de que él me vuelva a hacer daño._

A pesar de que se sentía satisfecho y hasta un poco feliz, una parte de él, estaba arrepentida y quería volver con Naruto. Pero rápidamente desechó todos los pensamientos de ese tipo. No podía dejarse llevar por algo que lo terminaría lastimando aún más en el futuro.

— _En ese entonces yo estaba totalmente enamorado de ti… Puede que no me creas, Sasuke. Pero tuve que decirte todas esas cosas, porque la diferencia de edad entre nosotros era demasiado grande…_

El pelinegro suspiró mientras se ponía de pie para entrar a la casa.

 _Si lo hubieras dicho antes, dobe… Ahora todo sería diferente._

Los ojos negros brillaron débilmente.

 _Pero no lo hiciste._

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

La cena entre ambas familias terminó después de una hora de la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke. Kushina y Mikoto prometieron verse al día siguiente, al igual que Orochimaru y Jiraiya. Tsunade se mantuvo junto a su ahijado mientras se despedían de los pelinegros, ya que había notado dolor y tristeza en sus ojos azules.

Cuando los Uchiha se marcharon, Naruto se fue a su habitación y Jiraiya fue a tumbarse en el sofá del living para pensar en todo lo que su amigo le había dicho. Mientras tanto, Kushina había citado silenciosamente a Tsunade a su habitación.

Y eso nos lleva a la situación de ahora: la rubia y la pelirroja sentadas en la cómoda cama de ésta última, mirándose fijamente.

—Bien, Kushina… —Comenzó Tsunade, al notar que Kushina no sabía cómo introducirla al tema que quería tratar. —Ya estamos aquí. ¿De qué querías hablarme?

La pelirroja cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Recordé algo que ocurrió cuando estaba en el hospital. —Inició. —Tú sabes, a veces la gente en coma suele tener momentos de 'lucidez'.

La rubia la miró curiosa y atenta.

—¿Y qué recordaste?

—Recordé que Naruto fue a visitarme.

Tsunade frunció el ceño, y suspiró aburrida.

—Él siempre iba cuando estaba en Konoha. —Dijo. —¿Y por qué tenías que contarme eso en privado?

—Aún no termino. —La miró con seriedad. —Ese día él me presentó al hijo de Miko-chan. —Los ojos café dorado de Tsunade se abrieron de par en par por unos segundos. Luego la doctora intentó esconder su sorpresa.

—Pero… eso es imposible, Kushina… —Dijo, intentando esconder sus nervios. Naruto le había dicho que Kushina por ningún motivo podía saber sobre Sasuke.

Ninguno de los dos se habría imaginado que la madre de Sasuke era la amiga de Kushina y que los invitaría a cenar.

—Tsunade. —La pelirroja la miró casi enojada. —No me mientas, ttebane. El otro día fui a casa de Miko-chan, y me presentó a Sasuke. Yo reconocí su voz y él me reconoció a mí. Y gracias a esta cena pude confirmar que no estaba siendo paranoica y que no me había imaginado ese recuerdo.

Tsunade cerró los ojos, derrotada. _El destino es una mierda._

—De acuerdo. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? —Intentó escapar por última vez. Pero sabía que solo estaba postergando el punto de la conversación al cual Kushina quería llegar.

—Naruto está enamorado de Sasuke-kun. —Afirmó, seria. Y Tsunade recordó los años en que su primo Minato se la pasaba soñando despierto con aquella pelirroja tan inteligente y osada. —Y me lo escondieron. Naruto y tú. Jiraiya-sama… no sabe nada de esto por lo que puedo ver.

—Todo lo que dices es verdad. —Dijo asintiendo. —Y si no te lo dije, fue porque Naruto me pidió que no te dijera nada.

—Lo único que no sé… es por qué me escondió esa parte tan importante de su vida. —Se pasó las manos por el cabello. —Y Sasuke-kun también lo quiere... estoy segura. Pero actúan tan raro… ni parecido a cómo eran cuando fueron a visitarme. ¡No entiendo de qué va todo esto! ¿Por qué presiento que hay algo aún más grande que no sé?

—Siempre fuiste muy inteligente, Kushina. —Reconoció Tsunade. —Eso era algo que mi primo adoraba… —Dijo, nostálgica. —Bien. —La miró fijamente. —Te diré lo que quieres saber. Pero solo si prometes que no le dirás a Naruto que lo sabes todo.

—Te lo prometo. Esperaré a que él confíe en mí, ttebane.

—Tampoco lo presiones para que te lo diga. —Tsunade entrecerró los ojos. La pelirroja suspiró y asintió, derrotada; la rubia era inteligente también. —En la cena dijeron que Naruto era el niñero de Sasuke-kun…

—Sí… ¿y?

—Kushina, ellos se enamoraron en ese entonces. Cuando Sasuke-kun tenía trece y Naruto veintiuno.

La Uzumaki jadeó levemente, mientras sus ojos se abrían lo máximo posible por la sorpresa.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

 _6 DE AGOSTO, 2016_

 _3:12 P.M._

Ese día era soleado y con una ligera brisa que lograba refrescar levemente a los transeúntes. Sakura se había puesto un sencillo vestido blanco con flores moradas, unas sandalias y había dejado suelto su cabello recién cortado.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles del Valle, mirando a su alrededor con una leve sonrisa. Iba de camino a una cita con Itachi-san. _Su novio._

Se sonrojó de solo pensar que lo vería, tan guapo como siempre, y que podría estar con él un par de horas. Acordaron que se juntarían a las tres y media, y como había estado demasiado ansiosa, había salido demasiado pronto de casa.

El lugar de reunión, era una de las cafeterías del centro comercial.

La de cabello rosado suspiró, sin dejar de sonreír. Ansiaba tanto verlo y abrazarlo…

Apenas podía creer que todo era real, que Itachi-san la quería también. Y que era su novia. Todo parecía un hermoso sueño. Se sentía más enamorada que nunca.

Iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos, que no vio que alguien caminaba exactamente por el mismo lugar que ella, solo que en dirección contraria, hasta que chocaron.

—¡Lo siento, dattebayo! —La de ojos verdes reconoció la voz en seguida. Levantó lentamente su cabeza —había chocado con el pecho del rubio— y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, brillando al reconocerle.

—¡¿Naruto-san?! —Casi gritó, sintiendo que su corazón latía a toda velocidad, emocionado. _¡Sasuke-kun, tengo que decirle! Que Naruto-san está aquí…_

—¡Ah! —El rubio casi gritó también, al reconocerla. —¡Sakura-chan! —Dijo, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. —¡Has crecido mucho, ttebayo!

—Na… —Apenas podía hablar. Aún estaba un poco en shock. —Naruto-san… estás aquí… ¿desde cuándo?

—¿Eh? —El rubio se rascó la nuca, confundido por la actitud de la chica. Parecía demasiado emocionada. —Esto… casi un año…

—¡¿Qué?! —Ahora sí que alzó la voz. Sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par. —¡¿Tanto tiempo?!

Naruto rio bajito, mientras asentía.

—Así es. Vivo aquí ahora. —Sakura abrió su boca una y otra vez, como un pez. Pero no lograba decir ninguna palabra. —¿Sakura-chan? ¿Sakura-chan, estás bien? —Dijo, tomándola suavemente por los hombros y sacudiéndola un poco.

—Sasuke-kun… —Musitó. —Sasuke-kun. —Dijo más alto, mirando fijamente los ojos azules. —Naruto-san… ¿has visto a Sasuke-kun? —Ahora fue ella quien tomó a Naruto por los hombros.

—Yo… —Titubeó por la extraña reacción de la chica.

—¡Naruto-san, responde!

—Sí… —Dijo, asintiendo. Inmediatamente Sakura soltó un gritito y juntó sus manos sobre su pecho con una alegre sonrisa. —Sakura-chan… ¿por qué te pones tan feliz?

—Naruto-san… ¿Arreglaron las cosas con Sasuke-kun? —Preguntó apresurada.

Los ojos azules dejaron de brillar, mientras el rubio agachaba la cabeza.

—Sí, pero… Sasuke actúa extraño. Está muy enojado conmigo… —De pronto, Sakura también cambió su expresión. Frunció el ceño y puso las manos en puños.

—Tú… —Habló, seria. —Lo destruiste, Naruto-san. ¡Es obvio que va a estar enojado contigo! Él sufrió tanto por tu culpa… se enfermó, estudió como un loco, apenas comía… ¡Ya no era el Sasuke-kun de siempre! No sabes cuánto me costó hacer que volviera a ser un poco el de antes…

Naruto sintió que sus labios temblaban y un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

—Ahora lo sé. —Musitó.

—Naruto-san… —Sakura era una persona que estaba en constante cambio. La había visto feliz, enojada y ahora triste. Todo en menos de cinco minutos. —¿Tú amaste a Sasuke-kun? —Preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

El rubio la miró sorprendido. ¿Cuánta gente sabía lo de Sasuke y él?

—Yo… estaba loco por él. —Reconoció, suspirando. Sorpresivamente, Sakura cogió sus manos y lo miró llena de esperanza.

 _Solo Naruto-san puede hacer que nuestro Sasuke-kun vuelva a ser feliz del todo._

—¿Y ahora? —Preguntó, expectante.

Uzumaki sintió que sus mejillas de coloreaban. Evitó mirarla.

—¿A qué viene eso, Sakura-chan? —Trató de evadir la pregunta. Los ojos verdes lo miraron enojados. _Por dios, dattebayo. Es peor que Ino cuando estaba embarazada…_ —Está bien, está bien. —Alzó las manos, en símbolo de rendición. —Yo nunca dejé de quererlo… aunque lo intenté.

Y otra vez, la de cabello rosado lo sorprendió. Naruto sintió los delgados —pero fuertes— brazos de la chica, envolviéndolo en un cariñoso abrazo.

—Sakura-chan… eres tan cambiante. —Murmuró, sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras correspondía el abrazo. _Solo espero que ahora no me golpee…_

—Naruto-san. —Susurró, cerca de su oído. —Por favor…

—¿Eh? —Alzó ambas cejas, sin entender. —Sakura-chan… no entiendo, dattebayo…

—Naruto-san. —Dijo, con más fuerza, con más seguridad. —Sasuke-kun tampoco ha podido olvidarte. —El rubio sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir alocadamente, mientras las mariposas aleteaban en su estómago. Sin embargo, todas esas agradables sensaciones se esfumaron cuando recordó el trato de Sasuke la noche anterior.

—Sakura-chan, él me odia. —Dijo, intentando ocultar su tristeza.

—Solo está resentido, Naruto-san. Hay algo que quiero pedirte. —Dijo, soltándolo y luego mirándolo fijamente. —Por favor, Naruto-san. —Volvió a decir. —Trae a Sasuke-kun de vuelta y hazlo feliz. Solo tú puedes hacerlo.

Naruto jadeó levemente, recordando que Itachi le había dicho casi lo mismo que Sakura.

—Yo… —Dijo, poniendo sus manos en puños. —Te lo prometo, Sakura-chan. Lo traeré de vuelta y lo haré feliz. No voy a lastimarlo nunca más. —La brisa movió suavemente los cabellos de ambos, que se miraban en silencio. Naruto con sus ojos brillando por la determinación y Sakura con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras sonreía.

—Gracias, Naruto. —Se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre por primera vez.

 _Voy a conquistar otra vez a ese teme. Cueste lo que cueste, aunque me odie._ Pensó Naruto, con ánimos renovados. Ya no le importaba si Sasuke había cambiado.

 _Si logré que me amara antes… lo haré de nuevo. ¡Lo juro!_

Luego de que se despidieran —habiendo intercambiado números telefónicos— Naruto siguió su camino hacia el supermercado, y Sakura hacia la cafetería. Trotó la última cuadra, pues iba atrasada.

Habían pasado diez minutos desde la hora acordada.

Cuando llegó, se sorprendió de no encontrar a Itachi allí. Inmediatamente se preocupó; por lo que luego de sentarse, sacó su celular y marcó el número de Itachi.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Itachi se había retrasado porque había perdido su celular en alguna parte de la mansión. Y ahora mismo, estaba buscándolo por todas partes con ayuda de Sasuke.

—Nii-san. —Habló el menor, con el ceño fruncido. —Si no lo hubieras dejado en silencio nada de esto habría pasado. —Le recriminó. —No me tendrías buscando tu celular por más de media hora.

—Por favor, solo un poco más. —Pidió, el de la coleta. —Por cierto, ¿qué hora es? —Preguntó, sacando todos los cojines de los sofás.

—Uhm… —Sasuke miró el reloj que había sobre la chimenea. —Las tres treinta y cinco.

—¡Estoy muy atrasado! —Casi gritó, mientras ponía todos los cojines en su lugar. —Me iré sin él. —Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. —Gracias por ayudarme, tonto hermano menor.

—Creo que el tonto es otro. —Bromeó Sasuke, acompañándolo hacia la puerta. Itachi comenzó a ponerse sus zapatos, con demasiada prisa; lo que causó la curiosidad de Sasuke. —¿A dónde vas, nii-san? —Preguntó, sin ningún tono en especial.

—Una cita con un cliente. —Mintió. Sasuke asintió.

—Qué irresponsable eres, nii-san. —Se burló, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mirando socarrón al mayor. —Llegando tarde… nunca lo creí de ti.

Itachi terminó de ponerse sus zapatos y miró a su hermano, sonriendo divertido.

—Disfrutas esto, ¿verdad? —La única respuesta de Sasuke fue un asentimiento y una sonrisa, esta vez libre de burla. Itachi avanzó hacia él y empujó la frente del menor con sus dedos índice y medio. —Tonto hermanito. Ya me voy.

—Que te vaya bien. —Gruñó, tocándose la frente, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Itachi rio bajito, y cuando se acercaba para abrir la puerta, Sasuke escuchó algo vibrar en las chaquetas y abrigos que estaban colgados en una percha.

Rápidamente se acercó a uno de los abrigos de Itachi, y sonriendo victorioso, sacó el celular. Y quedó paralizado cuando vio quien lo estaba llamando.

—Itachi. —Lo llamó, con el tono más frío que el de coleta le había oído nunca. El aludido se volteó, y borró su sonrisa al ver a su hermano.

Sasuke tenía sus ojos tapados por el flequillo; sus labios eran una tensa línea. No había rastro del risueño jovencito de hace un par de segundos. Itachi sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir.

El pelinegro menor tenía un brazo extendido hacia él, sosteniendo su celular. Donde se podía ver claramente una fotografía de Sakura.

Debajo de la fotografía, ponía ' _Amor está llamando'._

—¿Qué mierda significa esto, Itachi? —Preguntó, apretando fuertemente sus mandíbulas.

Por primera vez en su vida, Uchiha Itachi se quedó sin palabras.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

 _¡Hola chicas! Les traje la continuación. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _¡Pasaron muchas cosas en este capítulo! Jaja… ahora todos saben lo que pasó con Naruto y Sasuke en el pasado (Menos Mikoto xD). xD y todos de alguna manera se pondrán a trabajar para juntarlos. ^^ ¿Se imaginaban lo de Orochimaru? :D_

 _Sobre el extraño comportamiento de Sasuke con Naruto… espero que haya quedado claro cómo se siente y por qué hace lo que hace :3 Les prometo que su versión rencorosa no tiene mucho tiempo de vida, así que no se preocupen. Es solo que era necesario, después de todo, él no puede correr a la primera a los brazos de Naruto como todas queremos. Ya saben, Naruto lo hizo sufrir mucho. Y las personas rencorosas, seguimos recordando el dolor aunque perdonemos. :D ¡Pero el amor todo lo puede, dicen por ahí!_

 _Y cuando Naruto se pone serio con algo, siempre lo logra. Todas lo sabemos. (Y me puse algo nostálgica cuando le prometió a Sakura que lo traería de vuelta :'D) Y se propuso conquistar a Sasuke costara lo que costara._

 _¿Alguien se imagina qué pasará con Itachi, Sakura y Sasuke? ¿Ahora tienen una idea de por qué junté a los dos primeros? :3 Espero teorías ^^_

 _._

 _._

 _¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! Como siempre, me hacen muy feliz y me ayudan a seguir adelante con esto :D_

 _Mañana contestaré reviews atrasados que tengo del capítulo anterior. :D_

… _Hoy ando casi sin inspiración para la nota :'v lo siento._

 ** _Pasemos a los datos sobre el próximo capítulo:_**

 ** _Título: "Solo en medio de una multitud". El título hace referencia a como se siente Sasuke ahora, luego de enterarse de lo de Sakura e Itachi._**

 ** _Lo subiré el próximo viernes si es que puedo :D Queda tan poco para el final, chicas ;-; apenas puedo creer que esto haya llegado tan lejos. Y no hubiera sido posible sin ustedes :D ¡Gracias!_**

 _._

 _Ahora… :3 **l **e** s tengo una pregunta. Me encantaría que todas me dieran su opinión. Es sobre mi próximo fanfic ^^ ¿no les molestaría si es un SasuNaru? :3 **_

_Bien… eso es todo :D Nos leemos pronto :D_

 _See you!_

 _Una Catty embelesada escuchando la lluvia :D_

 _._

 _PD: Lo he vuelto a hacer. Actualizar justo a tiempo. Lo siento por eso :3 estuve ocupada hoy!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y quitarme la frustración del final, además de contribuir al yaoi de este fandom. Sin ánimo de lucro._

 _*La imagen de portada, fue editada por mi mejor amiga. ¿A que quedó preciosa? ¡Créditos para ella! Por la edición._ _La imagen original fue sacada de internet, sus respectivos derechos a quien la hizo. Yo solo la uso de portada porque la encontré perfecta para el fic._

 **Datos útiles:** Edades pasado el 10 de octubre: Naruto: 26. Sasuke: 18.

 **Aclaración:** _ **Sé que la mayoría de edad en Japón es a los 21, pero como no quiero que pasen más años para que nuestros niños sean felices —legalmente— dejaré que la mayoría de edad sea a los 18. ¿Sí? Como en mi país ^^**_

 **Advertencias:** _Parejas crack o no tan crack… las hago únicamente porque juntar a tales personas era necesario para el fic :3 —eso sonó algo malvado, creo— así que por favor, soporten si no les agrada. Todo tiene una razón :D_

 _*Hizashi y Hiashi Hyuuga no son hermanos gemelos en este fic. Solo miembros del mismo clan._

 _*Por cierto… ¿sabían que amo a los tsunderes? ^^ y mi Sasuke sí que lo es._

.

* * *

 _¿Alcanzaremos los 200 reviews? ¡Yo espero que sí!_

 _Capítulo dedicado a todas mis queridas lectoras. Hasta a las que son fantasmas :D_

* * *

.

 _ **Como la Lluvia**_

 **Capítulo XX:** _ **Solo en medio de una multitud.**_

—Itachi. —Lo llamó, con el tono más frío que el de coleta le había oído nunca. El aludido se volteó, y borró su sonrisa al ver a su hermano.

Sasuke tenía sus ojos tapados por el flequillo; sus labios eran una tensa línea. No había rastro del risueño jovencito de hace un par de segundos. Itachi sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir.

El pelinegro menor tenía un brazo extendido hacia él, sosteniendo su celular. Donde se podía ver claramente una fotografía de Sakura.

Debajo de la fotografía, ponía _'Amor está llamando'._

—¿Qué mierda significa esto, Itachi? —Preguntó, apretando fuertemente sus mandíbulas.

Por primera vez en su vida, Uchiha Itachi se quedó sin palabras.

Durante un par de segundos, ambos hermanos se miraron fijamente a los ojos; Sasuke lanzándole dagas por los ojos, e Itachi aún incrédulo, sin saber qué decirle. Pronto Sasuke se aburrió del silencio de su hermano mayor.

 _Ayer. ¡Ayer le cambié el nombre!_ Se lamentó el de coleta. _No debí hacerlo…_

—Contéstame. —Ordenó, hablando con la voz ronca por el enfado. Se acercó lentamente a Itachi, que seguía paralizado en su lugar. Sin poder creer que Sasuke los había descubierto tan rápido y por culpa suya. —No lo voy a repetir. —Gruñó, mientras el teléfono seguía sonando. —Si no lo vas a hacer tú, haré que _ella_ me lo diga. —Sus palabras destilaban enfado y rencor, pero cuando se refirió a Sakura, su voz destiló veneno, furia disfrazando el dolor.

Otra vez había confiado en las personas equivocadas. Y por idiota, le habían vuelto a hacer daño.

—Yo… —Por fin Itachi pudo decir algo, y el celular dejó de sonar. Tranquilizando al mayor un poco. —Sasuke… —Musitó, mirando con los ojos llenos de culpa a su hermano, que le devolvía la mirada más fría y llena de odio que jamás le había visto. —Lo siento. —Dijo, casi temeroso por la reacción que el otro podría tener.

—¿Lo siento? —Repitió, frunciendo el ceño profundamente. —¡No te estoy pidiendo que me digas que lo sientes! —Explotó. Su pecho dolía demasiado, sentía que apenas podía respirar. Se estaba rompiendo lentamente. Para alguien que ama con tanta fuerza y confía con la misma intensidad, traicionarlo es lo peor que pueden hacerle; es algo que lo marcará de por vida. —Explícame ahora mismo, —Casi escupía las palabras. —por qué la tienes agendada de esa forma.

—Tú… —Itachi suspiró y cerró sus ojos un momento.

Su cabeza comenzaba a doler, y el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Miedo a que Sasuke volviera a odiarlo, y esta vez para siempre. Y no solo eso, Sakura perdería a una de sus personas importantes, ¡y sería culpa suya! Este era un momento crucial; si no lograba que Sasuke los perdonara, no habría vuelta a atrás.

—No es necesario que te lo explique, Sasuke. —Dijo, finalmente. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y tuvo que ponerlas en puños para controlarse.

—Oh, no. —Respondió, irónicamente y negando con su cabeza. —Claro que no es necesario. Creo que tu tonto hermano menor no hizo la pregunta adecuada. —Seguía hablando con la voz impregnada en sarcasmo e ironía. —¿Desde cuándo me esconden esto?

—Sakura y yo somos novios solo desde hace dos días. —Mientras lo decía, se sentía un completo inútil. Le había prometido a su novia que sería en secreto hasta que pudieran apaciguar a Sasuke un poco, ¡pero había fallado!

—¿Pretendes que me crea esa estúpida mentira? —Gruñó, alzando una de sus perfectas cejas negras. —Una relación de dos días… ¿y ya la tienes de 'amor'? —Frunció el ceño otra vez, y fuego ardió dentro de sus irises. —¿Me crees tan estúpido, nii-san? —Su tono era demasiado frío e hiriente. Itachi comenzó a sentir que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

—Sasuke, te juro que solo llevamos dos días. —Dijo, intentando serenarse. No podía derrumbarse ahora que su relación con Sasuke —y la de Sakura con éste— estaban en juego.

—Bien, Itachi. —Dijo, burlón. —Te creeré. Ustedes dos llevan dos días como novios. Pero para ser novios necesitaron mucho tiempo para conocerse, ¿no es así? Tiempo para salir y esas cosas. Tiempo para que Sakura confiara más en ti que en mí, y para que se decidiera a engañar a Sasori contigo.

 _Sasori… ¿acaso Sakura no le ha contado nada?_ Se preguntó Itachi, mientras miraba de reojo a su hermano, que se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarlo, de presionarlo para que hablara.

—Sasuke… —Comenzó. _Que Sakura no le haya dicho lo de su ex novio… Herirá a Sasuke._ —Sakura y Sasori-san terminaron su relación hace unos días.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos más de lo normal por la sorpresa, pero solo fueron dos escasos segundos. Luego apretó fuertemente sus dientes y puso sus manos en puños mientras miraba sus pies. _¿Tan poco confías en mí, Sakura? ¿Esto es ser 'mejores amigos' para ti? ¡Qué tontería!_

—Vaya. —Alzó ambas cejas, y fingió un tono jovial. —No sabía nada de eso. Nunca me imaginé que mi querida amiga, —Volvió a referirse a Sakura con desdén, esta vez, mucho más que antes. —conseguiría un novio tan rápido. ¿O es que ya estaban juntos desde antes?

—No, Sasuke. Como te dije, solo llevamos dos días como novios. —Dijo el mayor, paciente. —Sakura le explicó todo a Sasori-san, todo está bien entre ellos. No tienes que preocuparte.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Y miró a su hermano por unos segundos, totalmente herido, pero intentando ocultarlo; cosa que no consiguió.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —Preguntó, con voz temblorosa. Se odió a sí mismo por no poder controlarse lo suficiente; pero el dolor era demasiado grande. Una traición como ésta se comparaba al dolor que le había producido el rechazo de Naruto años atrás. —¿Por qué Sakura no me dijo nada?

—Nosotros… quisimos mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo. —Trató de explicar. Sasuke alzó ambas cejas, incrédulo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacer algo así?

—Por ti. —Sasuke abrió sus ojos como dos grandes platos, mientras luchaba por recuperar la compostura. Por fin lo logró, e incluso pudo soltar una risita falsa.

—¿Es en serio, Itachi? —Preguntó. —¿Me vas a poner de excusa?

—Teníamos miedo de que te pusieras así… —Musitó.

—¡Me traicionaron! ¡Ambos! —Gritó, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas; mientras mentalmente se regañaba por ser tan asquerosamente débil. ¡Lo único que hacía era llorar!

—Sasuke… —Itachi alzó una mano, para tocarlo; pero el menor le dio un manotazo y se alejó haciendo una mueca de asco. El mayor sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

—Cállate. —Ordenó. —Y no me toques. —Lo miró con todo el desprecio que podía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Si me lo hubieran dicho desde el principio nada de esto habría pasado. Creí que confiaban en mí tanto como yo en ustedes. —Reclamó, sin poder contenerse.

—¿Crees que lo hubieras aceptado como si nada, Sasuke? Todos sabemos cómo eres respecto al tema de las parejas con diferencia de edad. —Dijo, sin darse cuenta de que aquello le había dado la fuerza necesaria a Sasuke para encerrarse en su caparazón completamente.

—No vuelvas a hablarme nunca más. —Dijo, con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. —Cometí el peor error de mi vida al confiar en ustedes dos. Pero sobre todo en ti: Me quitaste lo más importante que tengo después de mi familia. —Se puso rápidamente sus zapatillas y se acercó a la puerta. Itachi intentó detenerlo, pero Sasuke le dio un empujón y salió, cerrando la puerta fuertemente, haciendo retumbar las paredes.

Itachi se apoyó en la puerta y deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón. _Debo decirle a Sakura…_

Pronto su rostro perdió todo el color al darse cuenta de un terrible hecho: Sasuke se había llevado su celular.

 _Sakura… Sasuke…_

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos del supermercado, empujando con pereza su carrito. Llevaba en una mano la lista que Tsunade no obaa-chan y su madre le habían hecho, y con la otra empujaba el carro. Suspiró aburrido mientras le echaba la primera mirada al trozo de papel.

 _Dos kilos de arroz._

 _Dos paquetes de fideos._

 _Un kilo de azúcar._

 _Tres litros de leche._

 _Yogurt._

 _Un kilo de tomates._

 _Papel higiénico._

 _Jabón líquido._

El rubio volvió a suspirar. Apenas había entrado al supermercado, se había sentido totalmente desanimado, sin fuerzas, lleno de pereza. _Qué problemático es todo esto, dattebayo._

—Parezco Shikamaru… —Pensó en voz alta, riendo levemente al recordar a su perezoso amigo. Echó los dos kilos de arroz al carro.

Caminó un par de pasos hacia donde estaban los fideos, cuando los iba a meter al carro, alguien tocó su hombro. El rubio dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar antes de girarse para ver a la persona que lo había tocado para llamar su atención.

Sonrió ampliamente al encontrarse con los extraños —pero lindos— ojos de su amiga Hinata.

—¡Hinata! —Saludó, sintiendo cómo la vida volvía a su cuerpo. —No esperaba encontrarte aquí, dattebayo. —Comentó, alegremente.

—Buenas tardes, Naruto-kun. —Saludó Hyuuga, tímida por naturaleza. —Vine porque quiero hacerle un pastel a mi hermana, que llega hoy desde La estrella. —Dijo, con una suave sonrisa.

—Hanabi. —Dijo el rubio, sonriendo al recordar a la hermanita de Hinata. Aquella que era tan buena actriz. —¿Qué está estudiando?

—Está estudiando para ser actriz, como Ino-chan… —Dijo, sin perder su sonrisa tranquila. Ambos comenzaron a caminar arrastrando sus carritos. —Eso a padre no le gustó mucho.

—Imagino que no. —Naruto hizo una mueca. —Él estaba seguro de que tu hermanita heredaría su empresa. Creo que el destino; o lo que sea que tiene poder sobre nosotros, castigó a tu padre por menospreciarte antes, Hinata-chan.

—No digas eso, Naruto-kun. Padre supo antes que yo que los negocios no eran lo mío. —La pelinegra suspiró. —Y estoy feliz de que no haya insistido. Si no, no podría ser maestra.

El rubio sonrió, orgulloso de su amiga.

—Y no cualquier tipo de maestra, Hinata-chan. ¡Maestra de español! **(1)** ¡Solo les enseñas a niños ricos, dattebayo! —Dijo animado, logrando que la chica se sonrojara por tanto halago.

—Na-Naruto-kun… no es para tanto. —Dijo bajito, mientras el rubio sacaba un kilo de azúcar para ella y otro para él.

—¡Yo con suerte puedo decir _'Hola, soy Naruto'_! —El rubio hacía tantos movimientos con sus brazos y manos; y tantas expresiones diferentes por segundo, que la chica no pudo evitar reír bajito. —¿Tan mal lo dije, ttebayo? —Dijo, mirándola con fingida pena.

—¡N-No, no, no! Claro que no, Naruto-kun. —Negó rápidamente con su cabeza, mientras alzó ambas manos y las agitó delante del rostro de Naruto. —Lo hiciste muy bien. No me reía por eso… es solo que te mueves tanto que me resulta… gra-gracioso…

El rubio rio bajito.

—Me alegra divertirte, Hinata-chan. —Dijo, mientras llegaban al lugar donde estaba la leche y los yogures. Estuvieron en un cómodo silencio durante un par de segundos, hasta que el de ojos azules detuvo su andar de repente.

—¿Naruto-kun? —Musitó Hinata, viendo como su amigo se llevaba una mano a la barbilla y se mostraba auténticamente pensativo.

—Hinata-chan… ¿cómo dices, _'te amo mucho, teme'_ en español? —Preguntó curioso, con una bellísima sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillando hermosamente. Hinata quedó ligeramente deslumbrada un par de segundos, luego salió de su estupor al repetir las palabras de su amigo en su mente. Frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Teme? —Dijo, confundida. —¿Por qué decir algo tan hermoso para luego insultar, Naruto-kun?

Naruto rio mientras un leve rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas y se rascaba la nuca, nervioso. Hinata lo observó atenta, intentando comprender su extraño —pero tierno— comportamiento. Los ojos perlados brillaron al entender.

—¡Naruto-kun está enamorado! —Casi chilló emocionada, mientras entrelazaba sus manos y las hacia descansar en sus pechos. El rubio la miró de reojo mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente. La pelinegra rio encantada. —¿Quién es, Naruto-kun? ¿Es apuesto?

—Hi-Hinata… —Murmuró, evitando mirarla, porque su rostro seguía ardiendo. —Claro que es apuesto, dattebayo… es la persona más hermosa de la tierra…

Hyuuga sonrió de lado.

—' _Naruto-kun está muy enamorado'._ —Canturreó en español. El chico la miró en seguida, para luego comenzar a gesticular sin parar.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, Hinata?! —La tomó por los hombros. La pelinegra solo reía bajito y se negaba a hablar. —¡Hinata-chan! —Alargó la 'a' del chan. —Dime, dime, dime. ¿Así se dice "te amo"?

Y con esa última pregunta, logró que la chica estallara en carcajadas.

—¡Naruto-kun es tan gracioso! —Dijo, sosteniendo su estómago.

—¡Oye, Hinata! —Volvió a alargar la última 'a'. —¡Hinata! ¡Dime! —Siguió gritándole cerca de la oreja. Histéricamente.

 _Naruto-kun es tan dulce… la persona que se ganó su corazón debe ser una gran persona. ¡Qué ganas de conocerlo! ¿Será tan guapo como dice Naruto-kun? Aunque para mí es difícil que alguien supere a Neji nii-san…_

—¡Oi! ¿Y ahora por qué te sonrojas, dattebayo? —Chilló el rubio. —¡¿Dijiste algo pervertido acaso?!

La pelinegra se sonrojó furiosamente.

—¡Claro que no, Naruto-kun! —Como siempre que estaba con el rubio, podía ser ella misma, sin tartamudear ni una sola vez luego de que tomaba la confianza necesaria.

—¿Entonces qué dijiste? —Le preguntó más calmado, pues habían varias personas mirándolos como si tuvieran tres cabezas. —Hinata. —Volvió a alargar la 'a'.

—' _Te amo mucho'_. —Dijo con voz suave. —Así se dice en español, Naruto-kun. Intenta repetirlo.

—¡Sí!

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Sasuke corría por la carretera con todas sus fuerzas mientras sostenía el celular de Itachi en una de sus manos. No le importaba estar corriendo sin mirar por donde iba, el dolor cegaba todo su sentido común. Solo quería llegar donde estaba Sakura y encararla.

 _¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada? ¡¿Por qué confía tan poco en mí?!_

El pelinegro aún sentía que su pecho se oprimía dolorosamente, mientras una que otra lágrima caía sin permiso. Cada vez que pasaba eso último, utilizaba el dorso de su mano libre para secarse la mejilla con rabia.

¿Por qué siempre que confiaba en alguien lo lastimaban tanto? ¿O era su culpa por entregarse completamente a las personas en las que depositaba su confianza? Claro que nadie se imaginaría que su hermano y su mejor amiga lo traicionarían.

La verdad era que se sentía confundido con la noticia de que Sakura e Itachi estaban juntos. Le costaba creerlo, pero a la vez no. Pues su amiga de cabello rosado no era una profesional disimulando… Siempre había encontrado rara su forma de actuar frente a Itachi, pero se había convencido de que eran imaginaciones suyas; que Haruno solo se ponía nerviosa por la imponente presencia de su hermano.

Se había mentido así a sí mismo porque odiaba la idea de que Sakura pasara por lo mismo que él: el rechazo por culpa de la edad. ¡Se llevaban diez años! ¿Acaso Itachi no tenía miedo de que Sakura era solo una niña? Una niña que no podría amarlo lo suficiente por el hecho de ser menor que él…

—Tch. —Resopló. Estaba pensando justo lo que Naruto había querido que pensara cuando se fue.

 _Otra vez no sé con claridad que es lo que estoy sintiendo._

Por un lado, se sentía terriblemente traicionado por su hermano y su amiga, pues estos le habían ocultado algo muy importante. Por otro lado, se sentía herido, celoso y temeroso. Itachi le había robado a una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Ahora Sakura apenas tendría tiempo para él, solo estaría ocupada con Itachi. De hecho, ninguno de los dos tendría tiempo para él ahora.

Todo estaba claro. Volvería a estar solo y hundido.

Cuando llegó al centro de la ciudad, revisó el celular de Itachi. Ya eran las 4:10. E Itachi tenía cinco mensajes de Sakura.

Revisó el último: _**De: Amor.**_

 _ **Asunto: ¡Te tardas demasiado!**_

 _ **Itachi, ¿estás bien? Todavía estoy esperándote aquí en la cafetería de Nagato. Si quieres cancelar, no me enfadaré.**_

 _ **.**_

Respiró hondo antes de escribir una respuesta, con sus manos temblando. ¿Estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba bien actuar de esa forma con Itachi y ahora con Sakura? Estaba comenzando a sentirse arrepentido de haberle dicho todas esas cosas a su hermano.

Pero luego un oscuro pensamiento dominó su mente.

 _Los haré sentir el mismo dolor que estoy sintiendo._

Ahora confiado, logró teclear un mensaje.

.

 _ **Para: Amor.**_

 _ **Asunto: Lo siento, Sakura.**_

 _ **Perdí mi celular y me retrasé buscándolo. Lo siento. Ya voy llegando, no te vayas.**_

 _ **.**_

Bloqueó la pantalla del celular al terminar, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que traía puesta. Los ojos negros estaban sin ningún brillo, en su mirada solo había dolor trasformado en rencor.

Comenzó a caminar con las manos en puños y con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. La gente que pasaba a su lado se alejaba en seguida al percibir el aura oscura que emanaba.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Había solo dos personas además de él sentados en la sala de espera. Un hombre que leía el periódico tranquilamente, acompañaba a la mujer que estaba dentro de la oficina de Shizune-san. La otra persona era una adolescente que jugaba con su celular mientras escuchaba música a todo volumen.

Seguramente la adolescente también tenía cita con la psicóloga. ¿Qué problemas tendría? No se atrevió a preguntarle a pesar de que estaba sentado junto a ella.

Estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez que estaba en un sitio como ese. Sabía que no estaba loco por ir a visitar a la psicóloga; estaba allí porque solo ella podía ayudarlo.

Suspiró luego de pensar eso último, y luego se pasó las manos por su cabello ligeramente largo.

 _Nii-san tuvo que luchar mucho para que yo piense de esa manera tan alentadora…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió, y la mujer a la que esperaba el hombre del periódico, salió con los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero con una linda sonrisa en los labios.

Se preguntó cómo podía sonreír así luego de haber estado llorando tanto.

— _Hōzuki Suigetsu._ —Oyó la suave voz de la pelinegra psicóloga, llamándolo. Tomando una profunda respiración, se levantó de su asiento siguió a la mujer de amable sonrisa hasta internarse en la acogedora oficina. —Buenas tardes, Hōzuki-sama. —Saludó, sentándose en un cómodo sofá individual. —Tome asiento, por favor. —Señaló un sofá más grande. —Puede recostarse si quiere.

—Llámeme solo Suigetsu, por favor. —Pidió, recostándose en el sofá como le había sugerido la pelinegra, que asintió sin perder su amable y sincera sonrisa.

—Muy bien, Suigetsu-san. —Dijo, escribiendo algo en su agenda de notas. Suigetsu se preguntó qué estaría escribiendo. —¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

El peliblanco tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Casi golpeé a un hombre en la calle. —Dijo, casi entre dientes. La pelinegra escribió rápidamente en su agenda. Suigetsu sabía qué sería lo siguiente que ella iba a preguntarle, por lo que respondió en seguida. —Quería golpearlo porque era gay. Lo vi despedirse de otro hombre con un beso en los labios. ¡Odio a todos esos malditos maricones de mierda! Quería… quería destrozarle la cara. ¡Me ardió la sangre al verlo sonreír tan estúpidamente feliz! ¿Acaso ese idiota no se da cuenta de que ser gay es una aberración? —Habló rápidamente, sin contenerse.

 _Se siente tan bien quitarse una carga como esta…_

Shizune miró con el ceño fruncido a su paciente. La cálida y amable sonrisa había desaparecido.

—Suigetsu-san. —Habló seria. —Cualquier forma de amor es válida. Hombres con mujeres; mujeres con mujeres, y hombres con hombres. No puede usted tener un pensamiento tan cerrado y erróneo en ésta época. —Lo miraba con la misma seriedad con la que hablaba. —Mucho menos insultar de esa forma a los homosexuales.

Suigetsu sintió que era pequeño. Esos ojos negros eran demasiado penetrantes.

—Pero… yo los odio tanto… —Masculló. —¡Son tan asquerosos!

—Entiendo que ver a dos hombres besándose quizás le cause incomodidad y asco. Sin embargo usted está aquí hoy, Suigetsu-san. Y no golpeó a ese hombre. ¿Por qué?

—Yo… —Apretó los dientes y miró su regazo mientras ponía sus manos en puños. —Recordé a alguien antes de golpearlo y eso me hizo detenerme.

Shizune anotó algo en su agenda.

—¿Por qué está aquí hoy? —Preguntó. Más o menos estaba teniendo una idea de qué era lo que aquejaba a su paciente.

—Mi hermano me convenció de venir… además… querer partirle la cara a un desconocido por ser… feliz… —Le costó decir la última palabra. —No es normal. Necesito ayuda.

La mujer relajó su semblante. Y sonrió suavemente.

—Muy bien. Dar el primer paso y reconocer nuestros errores es lo más difícil en una terapia, y usted ya lo hizo sin mi ayuda. —Dijo Shizune. —¿Por qué le dio tanta ira ver a ese hombre feliz?

Suigetsu se quedó en silencio, pensando.

—Yo… —Dijo segundos después. —No lo sé. Solo sé que odio a todos los gays…

—¿Por qué los odia?

—Porque son asquerosos. Aberraciones.

Shizune frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué piensa así?

—Lo normal es un hombre con una mujer, ¿no? Gente como esa no debería existir. —Gruñó con rabia. _Yo no debería existir. Después de haberme acostado con ese tipo…_ Puso las manos en puños. _Soy asqueroso… ¡Y todo es culpa de ese maldito maricón! Uzumaki Naruto… Por haberme hecho besarlo en el instituto…_

—Suigetsu-san… —El peliblanco parpadeó confundido al ver la incrédula expresión de la psicóloga.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, sin entender.

—Usted… estaba pensando en voz alta. —Los ojos morados de Suigetsu se abrieron de par en par, mientras su rostro se tornaba del color de su cabello.

—Y-Yo… —Tartamudeó, poniéndose de pie. —¡T-Tengo que… tengo que irme! —Casi gritó, comenzando a correr hacia la puerta. Pero cuando estaba por abrirla, la mujer lo sostuvo por la muñeca.

—Suigetsu-san. Quédese. Lo está haciendo muy bien, nada de lo que dijo saldrá de esta habitación, se lo prometo. Quédese y lo ayudaré. —Los labios del peliblanco temblaron, mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Suigetsu asintió, lentamente, mientras se deshacía del agarre de la mujer y volvía a caminar hacia el sofá.

—Cuénteme de Uzumaki Naruto, por favor. —Pidió la pelinegra, con calma. El peliblanco cerró los ojos como si fuera a dormir, mientras intentaba recordar todo al pie de la letra.

—Fuimos amigos desde el pre-escolar. Mejores amigos, de hecho. —Comenzó, con la voz ronca, pues el nudo en su garganta no hacía más que crecer con cada segundo que pasaba. —Siempre estábamos juntos, riendo, jugando, estudiando. Crecimos y nada de eso cambió, excepto que a veces, me descubría a mí mismo mirándolo. Pensaba demasiado en él, más de lo que un amigo normal haría. Sentía celos cuando alguna que otra chica se le declaraba… me dije a mí mismo muchas veces, que eran celos porque él atraía más chicas que yo… pero ahora…

—Ahora se da cuenta de que no era por eso. —Completó Shizune. Suigetsu asintió.

—Desde entonces, me obligué a alejarme un poco de él. Y empecé a tratar de conquistar chicas. Me entretuve con eso un tiempo… hasta que _ese día_ llegó.

—¿Ese día? —Preguntó, curiosa.

—Sí. Fue un día que teníamos clase de educación física, y luego todos nos teníamos que bañar sin que hubiera cortinas o algo. Yo luchaba por concentrarme en mí mismo, porque desde hace tiempo había notado que el cuerpo de Naruto atraía mi mirada como si fuera un imán, y eso no era normal. Entonces, sentí una mirada sobre mí. Él me estaba mirando fijamente, con un brillo extraño en los ojos. —Shizune asintió para instarlo a seguir. —Tenía una erección.

—¿Y usted que hizo?

—Tuve miedo porque yo mismo comenzaba a tener una por verlo así. —Reconoció. —Así que… por miedo al rechazo de todos, y por miedo de mí mismo, lo insulté. Lo llamé marica mientras lo señalé e hice que todos lo vieran en esas condiciones. Desde ese día, nadie le habló a Naruto. Lo molestaban a donde quiera que fuera. Incluso yo lo hacía.

—Entiendo. Continúe.

—Entonces llegó el día de la fiesta de graduación. Me emborraché y besé a Naruto frente a todos. Pero luego le eché la culpa y todos lo humillaron. —Sin darse cuenta, estaba llorando. —Le tiraron comida, le gritaron los peores insultos. Todo por mi culpa.

—¿Qué pasó luego?

—No lo vi hasta tres años después, cuando regresó de la nada a nuestro pueblo. Pero acompañado por un niño.

—¿Su hijo?

—No, no. Naruto era su niñero, según me dijo esa vez. Yo lo insulté quise golpearlo, porque se veía tan feliz junto a ese niño… me sentí tan furioso, tan celoso… Y lo odié. Porque seis meses antes de verlo otra vez, me acosté con un desconocido en una fiesta. ¿Y quién cree usted que era el desconocido?

—¿Quién?

—El novio de Naruto. —Shizune alzó ambas cejas, mientras pensaba que el destino era un auténtico bastardo sin alma con algunos. O el mundo demasiado pequeño.

—¿Por qué odió verlo feliz? ¿Por qué lo ama?

Suigetsu sonrió tristemente.

—Algo así. —Respondió. —Quería estar en el lugar de ese niño, y en el de su novio pelirrojo.

 _No es esto… ¿muy familiar?_ Se preguntó la psicóloga, frunciendo levemente el ceño. _Pelirrojo… Uzumaki Naruto… ¿dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?_

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Sakura terminó de beber su segundo jugo de manzana, mientras suspiraba. Itachi por fin le había enviado una respuesta hacia cinco minutos.

La de cabello rosa apoyó un codo en la mesa, puso su mano derecha en puño y con ella sostuvo su cabeza. Sinceramente, ya se estaba aburriendo de tener que esperar tanto. Apenas les quedaba tiempo para recorrer algún lugar o alguna tienda antes de ir a la cena que sus padres tenían con algunos socios. Los Hyuuga, si mal no recordaba.

—Ahh… —Suspiró con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. —Pero por Itachi soy capaz de todo. —Dijo con una sonrisa enamorada.

—Hasta traicionar mi confianza. —Oyó una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas. Su corazón dejó de latir, y Sakura olvidó cómo hacer que su cuerpo funcionara. Estaba paralizada en su lugar, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, con su respiración atorada. Sintió que todo el color abandonaba su rostro.

Totalmente incrédula, miró como Sasuke se sentaba frente a ella; en el lugar que Itachi debería haber ocupado. La de ojos verdes siguió con la mirada despavorida cada uno de los movimientos de su mejor amigo, quién parecía ser una persona totalmente diferente a la que ella conocía. Su mirada era la más fría que había visto en toda su corta vida.

—Sa… —Se atragantó con su propia saliva. —Sasuke… kun… —Musitó, aún en shock, pero pudiendo por fin decir algo. Sentía un nudo formándose en su garganta. —¿Qué… haces aquí?

—El destino es un bastardo. —Fue lo primero que dijo Sasuke, sacando el celular de Itachi del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lo deslizó por la mesa hasta que llegó a las pálidas y delicadas manos de Haruno. —Es el celular de Itachi. —Explicó, con un tono que dejaba ver una pizca de burla. Se estaba regocijando con las expresiones de la chica. Al menos una parte de él, porque la otra sufría.

—Sasuke-kun… ¿por qué? —Susurró.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Dijo, irónico. —Como te acabo de decir, el destino es un bastardo. Para ti, para Itachi, para mí. Para todos. —La miró con desdén. Sakura comenzó a temblar. Aquel hombre sentado frente a ella no era su mejor amigo… —Itachi perdió su celular, y me pidió ayuda para buscarlo, "porque tenía una cita urgente con un cliente". Dime, Sakura, ¿en qué caso te está ayudando Itachi? —Sakura no podía distinguir si Sasuke estaba bromeando para torturarla o no. —¿Por qué no me contaste que andabas metida en cosas ilegales?

¿Itachi-san le había mentido a Sasuke? Sakura sintió que una gota de sudor caía por su cuello hasta perderse en el escaso escote de su vestido. _Si lo hizo, debo seguir su mentira._

—Y-Yo… no quería preocuparte, Sasuke-kun. —Mintió, con una sonrisita nerviosa. Sasuke apretó sus dientes fuertemente y la miró furioso. Haruno olvidó cómo respirar por el miedo. —Sasuke-kun…

—Aunque como eres mayor de edad, no hay problema con que estés con alguien diez años mayor que tú. —Dijo, disfrutando de estar siendo cruel. La parte de él que sufría, se había unido a la que quería venganza cuando Sakura le había vuelto a mentir.

La de ojos verdes abrió sus ojos de par en par, mientras la desesperación comenzaba a dominarla. _¡Lo sabe! Dios… ¿cómo se enteró? ¡Por eso está así!_ Comprendió al fin.

—Sasuke-kun…

—No vuelvas a decirme así. —La interrumpió, con veneno. —Para ti soy Uchiha y nada más.

Sakura sintió que su corazón comenzaba a romperse. Lentamente, dolorosamente.

—¿Cómo… cómo te enteraste? —Preguntó, conteniendo sus ganas de comenzar a llorar.

—Sucede que Itachi decidió ir a su cita sin su celular. Y justo cuando se estaba cambiando de calzado, oí vibrar su celular en uno de sus abrigos. ¿A que no te imaginas quién lo estaba llamando? —Preguntó irónicamente. Sakura cerró sus ojos, con pesar.

 _Fue mi culpa que se enterara de esta forma… yo fui quién llamó. Quién le pidió a Itachi-san que fuera en secreto… Yo fui quién le ocultó todo a Sasuke aun cuando él me contó todo lo de Naruto-san…_

—Sasuke-kun, no te enojes con Itachi-san, por favor. Yo fui quién le pidió que estuviéramos juntos en secreto hasta que… —El nudo en su garganta la impidió seguir hablando. Una ronca y oscura carcajada le hizo levantar la cabeza —recién se dio cuenta de que la había agachado— para mirar a Sasuke. —¿Sasuke-kun?

—¿Lo estás protegiendo? —Alzó una ceja, sus ojos brillando furiosos.

—Sasuke-kun, yo…

—Le pediste que estuvieran juntos en secreto hasta que… —La interrumpió y dejó incompleta la frase para que ella siguiera hablando. Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Hasta que… te contara todo. —Musitó, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Sasuke-kun, lo siento tanto. De veras…

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —Musitó Sasuke, con la voz ronca. La miraba fijamente, y en ese instante la de cabello rosado pudo ver a su amigo. Al verdadero Sasuke. Pero estaba destrozado.

 _Esta vez fui yo quién lo destruyó…_

—¿Tan poco confías en mí? —Siguió hablando Sasuke. Se notaba en su voz el dolor que sentía. Todavía era el verdadero Sasuke. —¿Ocultar cosas tan importantes es ser mejores amigos para ti?

—Sasuke-kun…

—Oh, espera. —La interrumpió, volviendo a esconderse en su caparazón. —No me lo contaste por lo sensible que soy respecto a las parejas con diferencia de edad. ¿Verdad? —Dijo con un falso tono apenado, que sonaba más a burla. La primera lágrima se deslizó por una de las mejillas de la muchacha.

—Así es… —Murmuró, agachando la cabeza. —Cometí un terrible error al no decirte nada. Debí haberlo hecho desde el principio… pero tenía miedo de que me odiaras por amar a tu hermano… Sabía que te enojarías conmigo para que yo cambiara de idea para que Itachi-san no me hiciera lo mismo que Naruto-san te hizo a ti.

Sasuke se sintió completamente descubierto. Ella lo conocía mejor que a sí misma.

—Me conoces bien. —Aceptó, asintiendo dos veces. Su voz ahora solo era fría y seria; ya no había rastro de burla, ironía o dolor. —Parece que entiendes que quería protegerte de algo así.

—Sí… —Susurró, entrelazando sus manos sobre su regazo.

—Pero no me entiendes del todo. Me hubiera enfadado un tiempo contigo, y no en serio. —Dijo, mirándola fijamente. —Eras lo más importante para mí después de mi familia. La hermana que pude escoger. Pero traicionaste nuestra amistad… no confiaste lo suficiente en mí. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de contarme que terminaste con Sasori. ¿Querías que yo siguiera creyendo que estabas con él mientras salías a escondidas con mi hermano?

Sakura asintió, lentamente, dándole la razón. Sintiendo que su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos al oírle referirse a ella en pasado.

—No voy a perdonarte esto en un largo tiempo. —Dijo Sasuke, poniéndose de pie. Siendo seguido por la cristalina mirada verde. Y comenzó a caminar.

Sakura se puso de pie en seguida, y corrió para alcanzarlo. Lo tomó por el brazo.

—Sasuke-kun, puedo terminar con Itachi si es que tú…

—No. —La interrumpió. —No hagas eso. ¿Es que todavía no lo entiendes? No estoy enojado contigo por eso. Lo estoy porque me escondiste tus sentimientos por él desde hace mucho tiempo. En realidad… ¿desde hace cuánto lo amas?

Sakura sintió que estaba siendo sentenciada a perder a su mejor amigo para siempre. Sin embargo, no iba a volver a mentirle. Sasuke-kun merecía la verdad.

—Desde que tenía catorce. —Respondió. Apenas terminó de hablar, Sasuke se soltó con fuerza de su agarre y la miró sin ningún sentimiento.

—Me has mentido todos los años que llevamos siendo amigos. Aun cuando yo te lo he contado todo. —Dijo, con voz ronca. En el fondo, Sasuke también quería llorar abiertamente como Sakura hacía, incluso gritar un poco; pero ese no era el lugar indicado. —No puedo creerlo. —Agregó.

—Sasuke-kun, perdóname, por favor… —Sollozó.

—No. —Dijo fríamente. —Aún no. —Añadió, comenzando a caminar. Sakura tuvo que sostenerse de una de las mesas para no caer de rodillas.

No fue capaz de seguir a Sasuke, y tampoco de contener su llanto.

Rápidamente uno de los meseros del local se acercó a ella con un vaso de agua y la sostuvo cuando estuvo a punto de caer.

Sakura vio que era un muchacho rubio de ojos azules. En su camisa tenía su tarjeta de identificación. Su nombre era Deidara.

La apariencia del chico le hizo recordar a Naruto-san.

—¿Estás bien, señorita? —Preguntó. —Ese tipo es de lo peor, hm.

 _Naruto-san… por favor… por favor. Saca a Sasuke-kun de la oscuridad en la que está cayendo…_

—No… fui yo quién le falló. —Sollozó, abrazándose al chico. Sin importarle que era la primera vez en su vida que lo veía y le hablaba. Deidara un poco incómodo y sorprendido, le devolvió torpemente el abrazo.

—Ya va a pasar, hm. —Intentó consolarla.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Naruto y Hinata caminaban hacia la casa de esta última, sosteniendo las bolsas de sus compras. El rubio cargaba la mayoría. El sol seguía atormentando a los transeúntes.

—Ya quiero llegar a casa. —Suspiró la pelinegra. —Mi casa se convertirá en un horno cuando haga el pastel de Hanabi-chan. —Se lamentó.

—¿Por qué no lo dejas para otro día, Hinata-chan? —Le preguntó, alzando un brazo y secándose con él el sudor de la frente. —Hoy hace demasiado calor, dattebayo… ¿A qué hora llega Hanabi?

—En la noche. —Respondió la chica. —Tal vez en una o dos horas haga menos calor… ¿no crees, Naruto-kun? —Preguntó, esperanzada.

—Ojalá así sea. —Dijo el rubio. Ambos suspiraron cuando una suave brisa movió sus cabellos y los refrescó. —Creo que iré al muelle un rato…

—¿Con éste calor? —Preguntó incrédula. —¿No sería mejor que te quedes en casa, Naruto-kun?

—Puede ser… pero ahí hay sombra y agua helada.

Por fin estaban llegando a la casa de la familia Hyuuga. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que había varios autos afuera de la casa. El corazón de Hinata dio una voltereta dentro de su pecho al reconocer uno de los tantos coches.

—Neji nii-san… —Susurró, con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

—¿Tu primo lejano? —Preguntó Naruto, sin recordar bien el parentesco de Hinata y su 'nii-san'.

—Algo así… —Murmuró Hinata, con las mejillas sonrojadas. El rubio la miró de reojo, y sonrió pícaramente mientras repasaba una y otra vez en su mente lo que le diría a Hinata.

—¿Y a él quieres decirle, _'te amo mucho, Neji nii-san'_? —Preguntó burlón. La pelinegra dejó de caminar y miró a su amigo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras su rostro ardía.

—¡Na-Naruto-kun! —Casi gritó, totalmente avergonzada. El rubio rio fuertemente, tanto que tuvo que sostener su estómago. Hinata lo miraba completamente sonrojada. —¡Naruto-kun, no digas cosas como ésa! —Chilló, avergonzada.

Hinata estaba tan enfrascada en su vergüenza y Naruto en reírse, que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de alguien había trotado hacia ellos, atraído por las fuertes carcajadas del rubio y los pequeños grititos de la de ojos perlados.

Hyuuga sintió que alguien la tomaba por el brazo y la arrastraba un poco. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se le olvidó cómo respirar cuando se dio cuenta de que Neji la estaba escondiendo detrás de su espalda. Naruto dejó de reírse inmediatamente y miró curioso al chico frente a él.

—¿Por qué estás molestando a Hinata-sama? ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó enojado. Hinata, aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas, se atrevió a poner una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de Neji.

—Neji nii-san, Naruto-kun no me estaba molestando… —Dijo bajito, pero ambos chicos la oyeron. Neji dejó de estar tenso al reconocer el nombre que Hinata-sama había dicho.

—¿Este es el chico que te gustaba en secundaria, Hinata-sama? —Preguntó, como si hablara del clima. Naruto miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par a su amiga pelinegra, quién estaba que explotaba por el calor en su rostro.

—¿Hinata? —La llamó el rubio, dudoso. —¿Estás bien, dattebayo?

—Y-Y-Y-Yo… ¡Naruto-kun eso fue hace a-a-años! —Casi gritó, histérica. Agitando sus brazos y manos y negando con su cabeza rápidamente.

El rubio se acercó a ella, sin importarle el leve gruñido que Neji le dirigió. Naruto tomó a Hinata por los hombros.

—Tranquila, Hinata. —Dijo con voz aterciopelada. —Eso fue hace años, además, ahora ambos estamos enamorados de otras personas, ¿verdad? —La chica asintió rápidamente. Neji miró a su 'prima' con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De quién estás enamorada, Hinata-sama? —Preguntó, serio. Naruto rio bajito.

 _Eres correspondida, Hinata…_

—Y-Y-Yo… —Tartamudeó, roja como un tomate maduro. Naruto le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, en un medio abrazo que le molestó a Neji.

—Creo que no deberías presionarla, dattebayo. —Sugirió. —Hinata-chan te lo dirá cuando se sienta preparada.

Neji miró a la pelinegra, y se avergonzó de no haber podido controlar sus celos. Miró a Hinata, arrepentido.

—Hinata-sama… lo siento. No debí presionarla… —Se disculpó, mientras se atrevía a coger una de las delicadas y pálidas manos de la chica, que seguía sin poder librarse de sus furiosos sonrojos y los latidos frenéticos de su pobre corazón. Los de ojos perlados se miraban fijamente, como si no hubiera nadie más allí.

Naruto supo que ya estaba sobrando.

—Bueno, Hinata-chan. Ya me voy. —Dijo jovialmente. —Tienes que prepararle su pastel a Hanabi.

—Oh, es cierto… —Hinata sonrió dulcemente. —Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa, Naruto-kun. Y por cargar muchas de mis bolsas.

—No es nada, Hinata-chan. —La besó fugazmente en la frente. Luego miró a Neji fijamente a los ojos mientras extendía la mano.

El castaño se la estrechó con fuerza.

—Cuídala, Neji-san. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de voltear y comenzar a caminar hacia su casa, que por suerte, quedaba a solo una cuadra del muelle de la ciudad.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Ese día, en el País de té hacía bastante calor. Y aunque Gaara estaba acostumbrado al calor de Suna, no podía evitar quejarse mentalmente del calor que hacía.

Odiaba tener que estar secándose el sudor cada dos segundos. Odiaba sentirse ligeramente pegajoso… incluso había tomado dos duchas en menos de tres horas. Y estaba por ir a tomar la tercera.

Y lo habría hecho si no hubiera sonado el timbre de su departamento. Volviendo a secarse el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano derecha, se acercó a la puerta y abrió, sin poder ocultar su ligero desagrado por recibir visitas un día como ese.

Sin embargo todos sus malestares fueron olvidado al ver los ojos verdes de su pareja. Sonrió al ver su cabello largo y blanco atado en una coleta alta. Algo muy inusual en él.

—Kimimaro. —Saludó, sonriendo levemente. El muchacho se acercó y lo tomó por las mejillas para acercarlo hacia sus labios. Mientras se besaban, el peliblanco abrazó a Gaara por la cintura. Cosa que incomodó al pelirrojo pues se sentía sucio estando tan sudado, y razón por la cual se separó bruscamente de la boca de su pareja. —No me toques. —Dijo haciendo una mueca. —Odio estar sudado, me siento sucio. —Explicó, para evitar malos entendidos.

Kimimaro rio levemente.

—Tranquilo, Gaara. Es por el calor, por el verano. En todas partes hay gente sudando por el calor. —Lo intentó tranquilizar. Gaara hizo un mohín con los labios, que el peliblanco consideró adorable. —¿Qué hacías antes de que llegara? —Preguntó, entrando a la casa.

Gaara cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, mirando a su novio, que se tumbaba en el sofá rojo del living. ¿No le daba calor estar allí? Él tenía serias ganas de tumbarse en el suelo de cerámica, que de seguro estaba muy frío.

—Pensaba en ir a tomar una ducha de agua helada. —Dijo, mientras se volvía a quitar el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, mientras resoplaba disgustado.

—Relájate, amor. —Dijo el de ojos verdes, jovialmente. —Ven aquí un momento. —Palmeó su regazo para indicarle a Gaara que se sentara allí.

—¿Estás loco? Moriremos de calor. —Gruñó. Poco a poco su humor comenzaba a empeorar.

—Tch. Solo ven y siéntate cerca de mí. —Dijo el otro, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Gaara hizo una mueca, y aún en contra de su voluntad —bueno, a medias, porque sí quería cercanía con su novio; pero no quería morir de calor— se fue a sentar al regazo de su novio. —Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte. —Dijo, con una suave sonrisa, pero con tono serio. Cogió las manos de Gaara y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. —¿Te gustaría conocer a mi tío Orochimaru?

Gaara miró a su novio con los ojos abiertos de par en par durante un par de segundos. Intentó recuperar rápidamente la compostura.

Kimimaro había cambiado demasiado desde la época en la que Naruto y Sasuke lo habían conocido. Se había dedicado a estudiar administración de empresas y había dejado de insinuársele a cualquier muchacho guapo. Se podría decir que era un hombre hecho y derecho ahora mismo.

Además, cuando conoció a Gaara, y lo vio ser tan serio; pensó que para estar junto a él, debía ser alguien digno. Y no solo eso, debía ir en serio con el de las ojeras, pues no quería herirlo más de lo que ya estaba. Llevaban ya cinco meses de pareja.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, entrelazando sus dedos con los del peliblanco. —Siempre has dicho que tu tío es alguien muy importante para ti… que no quieres decepcionarlo…

—Pero ahora tú eres lo más importante para mí. —Dijo, alzando solo una de las comisuras de sus labios, en una linda sonrisa que dejó embelesado al de ojos turquesas. Además, sus palabras habían logrado que el corazón de Gaara saltara alegre dentro de su pecho —si es que eso era posible— y que sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaran. —Quiero presentártelo.

—Está bien. —Accedió el pelirrojo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Se recostó sobre su novio, que comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. —Solo si después irás a conocer a mi padre y a mis hermanos mayores.

Kimimaro sonrió ampliamente.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo, amor. —Dijo, tomando a Gaara por la nuca y acercándolo hacia su boca. Mientras se besaban, el peliblanco acarició cariñosamente la espalda de su novio. —Hey. —Susurró, cuando se separaron para poder respirar.

—¿Hmm? —Murmuró Sabaku.

—¿Me amas? —Preguntó, mirando fijamente los ojos turquesas que tanto le gustaban.

Gaara sonrió sincera y ampliamente.

—¿Crees que estaría contigo si no? —Respondió.

 _ ****Como la Lluvia. NaruSasu****_

Sasuke estaba sentado en el muelle, con las piernas colgando hacia el agua. No le importaba el calor abrasador que hacía. Ni toda la gente que estaba cerca de él. Aunque por suerte, nadie se había atrevido a acercarse a él. Quizás porque seguía irradiando esa aura triste y oscura desde que había hablado con Sakura.

Cuando estaba hablando con la de cabello rosa, había sentido ganas de llorar. Pero ahora que estaba solo, acompañado solo por su propio reflejo en el agua del lago, se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Un nudo demasiado grande en su garganta le impedía desahogarse.

Sasuke se cuestionaba si había hecho lo correcto en tratar así a Sakura e Itachi. Ahora se sentía culpable por haber deseado herirlos y por haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, su maldito orgullo le impedía levantarse e ir a hablar con ellos para pedir disculpas, para decir que había actuado como un niño.

El pelinegro suspiró, y decidió quitarse su chaqueta. La dejó doblada a un lado, mientras balanceaba levemente las piernas.

La sensación de soledad era aplastante, pues estaba rodeado de gente y aun así… se sentía solo, herido y hundido. Ya no tenía fuerzas para esconderse en su caparazón y decir cosas hirientes a las personas que lo querían. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para llorar.

 _Soy patético… ¿cómo llegué a esto?_ Pensó, mirando con atención su rostro reflejado en el agua. Lucía triste y algo demacrado. _Sigo siendo como un niño, a pesar de que siempre diga lo contrario._

Entonces, por fin el nudo en su garganta se deshizo y los primeros sollozos emergieron de su garganta. No se quitó las lágrimas con rabia como hace algunas horas, tampoco intentó disimular o controlar los temblores que sacudían sus hombros. Solo pudo doblar sus piernas y abrazarse a sus rodillas.

 _Solo en medio de una multitud. Qué irónico… Pero está bien por el momento. Estar solo… Así no daño a alguien con mis palabras._

—¿Sasuke? —Oyó una conocida voz a sus espaldas. Puso las manos en puños y apretó sus dientes para dejar de sollozar. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que encontrárselo en sus peores momentos? —Oye… —Sintió una cálida mano posarse en su hombro. Siguió sin voltearse o responder.

 _Ya lo herí bastante la última vez que lo vi. Ya fue suficiente._

—¿Por qué lloras? —Preguntó, con un tono de voz tan aterciopelado que Sasuke sintió que se pondría a llorar a gritos. _¿Cómo puede ser tan amable conmigo después de todo lo que le dije?_

—Vete, Naruto. —Ordenó con voz ronca, sin atreverse a mirarlo y sin quitarse su mano del hombro.

—No me pidas que me vaya cuando estás así. —Pudo distinguir una mezcla de enojo y preocupación en la voz del rubio. El pelinegro sintió que su respiración se atoraba en alguna parte de sus vías respiratorias cuando el rubio lo tomó por los hombros y lo hizo girar para quedar cara a cara con él.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza. No quería que el rubio lo viera así. Suficiente tenía con que se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—Oye… —Volvió a llamarlo, suavemente, mientras lo tomaba por el mentón para que lo mirara. Naruto sintió que su corazón de oprimía dentro de su pecho al ver los ojos negros que tanto amaba llenos de lágrimas. —Sasuke… —Susurró, atreviéndose a abrazarlo.

El pelinegro jadeó levemente por la inesperada acción. Sin embargo, el rencor volvió a surgir en él.

—Suéltame. —Ordenó con frialdad.

Si no se protegía en ese preciso momento, Naruto iba a volver a traspasar todas las barreras que había puesto entre ellos la última vez que habían hablado. Todo sería para nada. _Me niego a que sea así. Todo este esfuerzo en vano…_

Otra vez, había dos partes de él luchando. La que quería abrazar a Naruto, contarle todo y llorar abiertamente; y luego la que estaba viendo la luz. Su parte rencorosa, reacia y orgullosa.

 _No puedo confiar en nadie más… mucho menos en alguien que me hizo sentir tanto dolor._

—No lo haré. —Dijo el rubio, tercamente. Se había jurado volver a enamorar a Sasuke otra vez y no huir. Tampoco lo soltaría si no se hubiera jurado aquello, pues Sasuke era la persona que amaba y estaba pasando por malos momentos. Y no era capaz de dejarlo solo otra vez.

—Entonces… —Musitó el pelinegro, con voz ronca, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del de ojos azules. —Haré que me sueltes. —Dijo, empujándolo con fuerza.

Logró romper todo contacto entre ellos. Incluso logró que Naruto cayera sentado (había estado arrodillado al momento de abrazarlo) un metro lejos de él.

—Dime qué es lo que te pasa. —Dijo el rubio, sin abandonar su tono suave. Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza sus manos puestas en puños.

—No te incumbe. —Contestó, con toda la frialdad que pudo reunir. —¿Acaso no te quedó claro que no te quiero cerca de mí? Ya te lo dije, tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver. —Naruto volvió a sentir que cada palabra que Sasuke decía, era una daga enterrándose en su pecho.

 _No voy a rendirme…_

—No quiero alejarme de ti. —Quizá debía ser directo para que Sasuke entendiera que quería ayudarlo. —Quiero ayudarte, cuéntame qué te pasó.

Cada palabra que Naruto decía, iba trizando sus barreras. Sasuke resopló, y evitó mirar al rubio. No pudo evitar que el 'No quiero alejarme de ti' acelerara los latidos de su corazón. _Debo ser fuerte._

—Yo no quiero que me ayudes, ni que estés cerca de mí. —Masculló. Naruto frunció el ceño mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto con los labios. —Vete, quiero estar solo.

—No. Me quedaré contigo.

—Eres repulsivo. —Se obligó a decir, con desdén, y haciendo una mueca de asco. Naruto sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Le rogó a todos los dioses existentes, que sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas en ese momento. —Lárgate de una vez.

—No. —Sasuke se dio cuenta del temblor en la voz del rubio. Su gran terquedad era lo único que lo mantenía de pie. _Ya casi lo logro._

—Quiero estar solo. —Repitió, duramente. —Lárgate.

—No.

Sasuke perdió la paciencia. Miró a Naruto con ira.

—¡Lárgate de una maldita vez! Eres asqueroso, aléjate de mí. —Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cuando vio una lágrima caer desde uno de los ojos azules. —Lárgate. —Repitió con la voz quebrada. Naruto no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había comenzado a llorar también, porque estaba demasiado ocupado mordiéndose los labios para no sollozar.

—Bien. —Fue todo lo que dijo, mientras se ponía de pie. _De verdad ha cambiado mucho… ¿tendré la fuerza suficiente para hacer que vuelva a ser el de antes? Al menos por hoy… ya no tengo la fuerza para seguir insistiendo. Estoy quebrándome lenta y dolorosamente._

Sasuke apretó los puños mientras mordía sus labios para evitar sollozar con fuerza. Veía con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos cómo Naruto se alejaba a pasos lentos —como si no tuviera fuerzas— de él. Su corazón latió con fuerza.

La culpa comenzó a carcomerlo lentamente.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba ya a diez metros de distancia, Naruto volteó para mirarlo. Sasuke siempre había tenido muy buena vista, por lo que no fue difícil para él ver las lágrimas deslizándose por las morenas mejillas.

Sintió que su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos, por tercera vez en el mismo día.

El rubio solo lo miró un par de segundos y se volteó para seguir caminando, un poco encorvado. Sasuke leyó una súplica silenciosa en sus ojos azules.

Fueron sus lágrimas, sus ojos derrotados, el arrepentimiento, sus ganas de ser consolado, y su amor por Naruto, lo que le obligó a ponerse de pie y comenzar a correr hacia el rubio. Quién estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no oyó a Sasuke acercarse a él.

Solo pudo quedarse paralizado, jadear levemente y abrir sus ojos como grandes platos, cuando sintió que unos delgados pero fuertes brazos lo abrazaban por detrás.

—¿Sa… Sasuke? —Musitó, con el nudo impidiéndole hablar más fuerte.

—¿Por qué… por qué estás tan obsesionado conmigo? —Lo escuchó murmurar, con su nuca apoyada en su hombro derecho. Naruto llevó sus manos hacia las de Sasuke que estaban sobre su estómago, y las acarició levemente. —¿Por qué sigues insistiendo aun cuando te he dicho todas esas cosas hirientes?

—Eso es algo muy fácil de responder. —Dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa naciendo en sus labios. Cerró sus ojos y tomó una respiración profunda antes de continuar. —Porque estoy enamorado de ti, Sasuke. Nunca he dejado de estarlo. —Dijo, derrotado.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos de par en par. Y comenzó a oír los frenéticos latidos de su corazón por todas partes, su rostro se sonrojó furiosamente.

Las mariposas volvieron a aletear en su estómago. La parte de él que quería perdonar a Naruto por todo, tomó control de su cuerpo.

Se abrazó más fuerte a su cintura, sin responder nada. Solo dejándose llevar por el calor y el consuelo que le otorgaba el cuerpo de la persona que amaba.

 _Dobe… no eres el único, maldición._

—Te odio. —Masculló, entre dientes. —Te odio tanto. —Dijo con la voz quebrada. Y cuando Naruto rio bajito, Sasuke se permitió llorar.

—¿Me dirás qué te ocurrió? —Preguntó el rubio, casi susurrando, mientras estiraba una de sus manos hacia atrás para acariciar los cabellos negros.

 _Eres increíble, usuratonkachi. Después de todo lo que te dije…_

—Sakura e Itachi… pelee con ellos. —Dijo con la voz ronca. —Creí que ellos confiaban en mí tanto como yo en ellos. Sin embargo… me escondieron que son novios.

Naruto alzó ambas cejas, y se giró. Sasuke no lo soltó, solo atinó a esconder su rostro en el pecho de Uzumaki.

—Ya veo. Te sientes traicionado. —Susurró, acariciándole el cabello. —Pero… ¿tenían sus razones para ocultártelo?

—Algo así…

—¿Quieres perdonarlos? —Sasuke asintió una vez. —¿Y disculparte?

—También. —Susurró. —Me comporté como un niño. Bueno… sigo siendo uno. —Dijo, chasqueando la lengua, molesto. —Un estúpido niño débil.

—Hay veces en que los adultos nos comportamos como niños. No te preocupes, teme. Habrá más veces en las que te sentirás como hoy. Pero ten claro que no eres un niño, mucho menos débil. —Sasuke cerró los ojos y se abrazó aún más fuerte a Naruto.

—Gracias, Naruto. —Murmuró.

El mencionado sonrió levemente, y abrazó con fuerza al pelinegro.

Le había dicho 'te odio' mientras lo abrazaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello y lloraba. Naruto supo que esa era la forma de Sasuke de decirle que lo amaba sin quedar totalmente expuesto.

—Sí. —Susurró.

 _Desearía detener el tiempo ahora mismo..._

* * *

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

( **1):** Ustedes saben chicas, la historia está en español, pero se supone que hablan en japonés :D

* * *

 _¡Hola chicas! Aquí les traigo el capítulo veinte. Con un día de retraso de la fecha prometida. Lo siento, estuve muy ocupada estos días._

 _¡Bien! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Nuevamente pasaron muchas cosas. Hasta vimos a Suigetsu, a Gaara y a su inesperada nueva pareja, Kimimaro. Hasta apareció Deidara xD_

 _¿Qué opinan de Sasuke? Yo digo que es un total tsundere que es una copia mía. Lo describo exactamente como yo reaccionaría —y he reaccionado—. Hiriendo a los demás para vengarse si le hicieron daño, o para alejarlos y luego arrepintiéndose. Somos un pequeño desastre, ¿ne?_

 _Bueno, en este capítulo se vio el propósito de por qué escribí ItaSaku en esta historia: para acercar a Naruto y a Sasuke después de que éste tuviera su pequeña venganza contra el primero. Junté a Gaara con Kimimaro… ¿se imaginan para qué? Jaja, todo en este fic ocurre por algo._

 _._

 _¡Okey! Como siempre, gracias por los nuevos favoritos, alertas y sobre todo, reviews. Me animan a seguir con esto —porque sí, hay momentos en los que quiero abandonar— y a saber que lo hago bien._

 _Sé que en la actualización anterior dije que contestaría los reviews atrasados, pero no pude. :'v Lo siento. Lo haré apenas tenga tiempo._

 _._

 ** _Guest-chan:_** _Me alegra que te hayan gustado tanto los capítulos anteriores y como está yendo la historia. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo ^^ Cuídate mucho, saludos!_

 _ **LilyVongola:**_ _Hola, Lily. ¡Gracias por comentar y leer! Bienvenida a Como la Lluvia. Pues tal y como dijiste. A Itachi se le armó una muy grande xD Y sip, nuestro emo vengador hizo de las suyas… xD acertaste, lo de Itachi era para acercar a Sasuke y Naruto. Gracias por todo el apoyo, espero que sigamos leyéndonos ^^ Cuídate mucho, bye!_

 _._

 _Bien, ahora vamos a los datos del siguiente capítulo:_

 _ **Título: Volviendo a confiar.**_

 _ **¿De qué se tratará?: Veremos mucho NaruSasu, porque nuestros niños deben volver a tener muchos momentos juntos, ¿no creen? xD Aunque habrán partes de los demás también, claro. ¿Se disculpará Sasuke? :)**_

 _ **Fecha de publicación: Bueno… aquí tengo malas noticias para ustedes, chicas. Me voy de viaje en unos días… y no podré escribir en ese período de tiempo. Vuelvo a principios de Marzo, así que… no habrá actualización en todo febrero. Disculpen.**_

 _._

 _Bien, creo que eso es todo. Espero que todas estén bien y que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí. Que sus corazoncitos hayan dado un par de volteretas como el mío._

 _Espero que cuando vuelva, sigan apoyándome :D Las quiero :D_

 _So… hasta Marzo. ¡Cuídense mucho!_

 _See you!_

 _._

 _PD:_ _ **Muchas gracias a todas las que dijeron que me apoyarían con el fic SasuNaru! :D Ahora me estoy decidiendo entre dos temáticas… :D Sobre el fic que haga, intentaré tenerlo listo o muy avanzado para cuando suba el último extra de esta historia.**_


End file.
